Nunca Imagine Enamorarme De Ti
by CatMoonKawaii
Summary: Los problemas económicos a veces nos llevan a tomar decisiones precipitadas, esto Candice White muy bien lo sabía al aceptar una proposición que jamás imagino aceptar, le entregaría lo más valioso de ella a un millonario hombre, arrogante, mujeriego pero cautivador, mismo que cambiaría su vida como ella cambiaría la de él. CAPITULO FINAL. GRACIAS.
1. Prologo

**Esta historia es de mi total inspiración, solo tomo prestados algunos de los personajes de Misuky e Igarashi, quienes son las autoras y propietarias de los derechos del anime Candy Candy.**

 **Redactado y editado con cariño por su amiga: Catmoonscout ;)**

* * *

 **PROLOGO.**

 **…** **.**

 **…** **.**

 **…** **.**

 **…** **.**

El frío invierno que cubría el ambiente, lograba adentrarse incluso sobre los pequeños agujeros que había en las ventanas, la enfermedad de Jennifer White, la madre de Candy, se acrecentaba aún más, la fiebre no cesaba haciendo que incluso la mujer comenzará a delirar, el medicamento que usaba era muy costoso y a pocos días de que ella decayera de nuevo se agotó.

Candice trabajaba como mucama en una residencia de una familia muy rica, ella antes de ser una simple sirvienta deseaba estudiar y llegar a ser alguien en la vida, sin embargo la situación económica por la que había atravesado toda su vida nunca le permitió avanzar, por lo cual sus anhelos se mantenían reprimidos.

La noche en que su madre enfermó, no tenía los ingresos necesarios para ayudarla a salir de ese pesar, estaba sumergida en su propia angustia que no hallaba cabeza para resolver sus problemas, la solución parecía cada vez más lejana para ella mucho más sabiendo que debía también alimentar a su hermana pequeña. Sosteniendo ella sola la casa era muy complicado ayudar a su madre con los medicamentos.

Nunca antes hubiera imaginado hacer lo que ese día hizo, luego de ver a su madre casi yaciendo inconsciente sobre la cama, balbuceando incluso palabras incomprensibles, supo que era el momento, aceptaría la petición de ese chico a cambio de dinero.

Terrence Grandchester, era el hijo primogénito de la familia que llevaba ese apellido, él como todo joven de su edad, universitario, millonario y liberal, le gustaba derrochar dinero por doquier y darse los lujos de los cuales se sentía merecedor, siendo un joven orgulloso y arrogante, no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo demás, solo se dedicaba a divertirse y pasarla bien, durante su vida había disfrutado los placeres carnales con diversas mujeres, ninguna se había resistido a estar con él, parecía que solo con mencionar una palabra de sus labios las tenía a sus pies, pero en su vida existía alguien más que lo había sorprendido al negarse a su seducción.

Candy con su belleza singular y la renuencia de complacerlo como las demás mujeres lo habían hecho, incrementaban el deseo de tenerla, de que le perteneciera, pero ella no deseaba formar parte de ese repertorio de chicas que se sentían fascinadas solo de saber que Terry las mirara con esos azules y cristalinos ojos que cautivaban.

Pero esa noche su vida cambiaría, esa noche ella sería otra, aceptaría la propuesta de ese influyente joven con tal de salvar la vida de su madre, esa que tanto significaba para ella, que lo era todo y por la cual estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su virginidad, ese tesoro tan valioso que deseaba guardar para el hombre al que amara, aquel con el que compartiría su vida entera, su esposo y el hombre al que le entregaría su vida, mismo que aún no había conocido.

El precio de su sacrificio la haría derramar más de una lágrima, pero lo que ella no sabía era que ese error cambiaría su vida y la de aquel hombre que en un principio quería odiar. Aquella primera vez para ella, quizás significaría la última para él. ¿Acaso Candice cambiaría el destino de un mujeriego, rico y seductor hombre como Terrence Grandchester?

* * *

 **Hola, espero que estén muy bien, hoy me aloque escribiendo, jejeje, se me ocurrieron estas ideas, como estan por terminar mis otras historias adelante un pedacito de lo que viene en mi repertorio.**

 **Gracias y Saludos.**

 **Si gustan dejar su comentario es bienvenido.**


	2. El Primer Día

CAPITULO 1.

La residencia era muy grande, Candy parada sobre la acera, miraba con interés esa amplia y colonial fachada en tono salmón, la vivienda se veía muy anticuada para la época, pero quizás las personas allí dentro eran muy conservadores, al menos en ese aspecto.

Su primer día de trabajo como mucama de los Grandchester había llegado, nunca antes había laborado, pero su madre ya se encontraba muy enferma, el cáncer que tenía estaba avanzado, las quimioterapias frecuentes no le eran suficientes para amenizar su malestar, cada día decaía más y más, los anhelos de Candy por mantener con bien a su madre, la hacían gastar dinero sin cesar, los ahorros que durante toda la vida su madre había guardado, fruto de su trabajo, ya no existían.

La rubia recordaba lo difícil que había sido para su madre hacerse cargo de dos hijas sin el apoyo de un hombre, el padre de las niñas había desaparecido, huyo con otra mujer, dejando a su familia al abandono, Candice sentía mucho rencor hacia él y lo culpaba de la enfermedad de su madre, pero ella bien sabía que de nada le servía buscar culpables, su madre quizás pronto moriría.

Pese a que la señora Jennifer White, le insistió a su hija que debía continuar estudiando y realizar sus sueños, Candice no quiso hacerlo, al verla enfermar más, decidió que era su turno de hacerse cargo de la casa, de cuidar de ella y de su hermanita pequeña, Beth de doce años, aparte de que no le alcanzaría el dinero para asistir a la universidad.

Por eso ahora estaba allí, ocupando el lugar de su madre como mucama de los Grandchester, esa familia rica y poderosa, dueños de una afamada empresa de modas en la zona. Candice aun parada frente a la casa, lanzó un suspiro al viento y toco a la puerta, al llegar fue recibida por otra de las mucamas, quien al verla solo le sonrió y la invito a pasar, diciéndole que en un minuto la atendería la señora Margaret Grandchester.

\- Buenos días – exclamo Margaret, la dueña de la casa, asustando a Candy quien miraba asombrada cada detalle lujoso de la casa, en la sala de estar habían muchos que observar, cuadros de pintores famosos, además de retratos familiares, mismos en los que le causo interés ver a ese chico de ojos azul zafiro – ese es mi hijo – dijo la mujer al ver a Candy con el retrato de Terry en su mano.

\- Hola, ¡buenos días señora Grandchester!, disculpe solo... – replico la rubia, girándose de inmediato para verla de frente, haciéndole un gesto de respeto con la cabeza.

\- No te preocupes, tú debes ser la hija de Jennifer, ¿no es así? – cuestionó Margaret.

\- Si señora, mi madre es Jennifer White, yo soy Candice, ella ya no podrá seguir laborando para ustedes, está muy enferma y...

\- Si, si, entiendo – dijo Margaret, interrumpiendo a la chica mientras hacia un gesto agitando su mano – no me hables de enfermedades, vienes a trabajar y eso es lo importante, así que creo que debes empezar, dirígete a la cocina y pregúntale Mary por donde comenzar ¿estamos?

\- Si señora claro – fue su respuesta.

Desde ese momento Candy se percató del grado de superficialidad de esa mujer, porque pareció no importarle en lo más mínimo la salud de una de sus empleadas, quien había entregado su vida al trabajo durante veinte años aparentando ahora ser para ella como un objeto que es fácil reemplazar.

:::::::

:::::::

Candy sintió impotencia y reprimió su enojo, sabía que necesitaba el dinero y no podía darse el lujo de renunciar e irse, por lo cual trago en seco y se encamino a la cocina, allí conoció a Mary.

\- Hola, ¿Qué tal?, mi nombre es Candice White, la señora Grandchester me...

\- Si, si, yo soy Mary, hola, que bueno que llegas hay mucho que hacer – la interrumpió Mary, poniendo una pila de platos en sus manos – estos debes llevarlos a la mesa, los señores pronto desayunaran así que empieza.

\- Si claro, lo haré en seguida – respondió la rubia.

Candice se dirigió al comedor y allí colocó los platos blancos de porcelana, tal y como se lo indico Mary, pero justo cuando lo estaba haciendo comenzó a escuchar unas risas tras de ella, eran voces de la señora Grandchester y de un joven, así que supuso que debía tratarse del hijo.

\- Hola mamá, ¿Qué tal? – dijo el chico.

\- Hijo, ¿Pero a donde andabas tan temprano?, creí que estabas durmiendo – sonreía su madre.

\- No, ayer no me desvele así que no tenía por qué seguir durmiendo, quede con Archie de ir temprano a jugar tenis, y pues aquí estoy, de regreso, el juego se término – dijo Terry.

\- ¿Así?, me alegro y ¿Quién gano? – cuestiono su madre.

\- ¡Yo!, obviamente que yo, ¿Quién más? – respondió él con una sonrisa.

Candy al escucharlo hizo un gesto de desespero en el rostro, sin que la notaran, aún sin ver a ese joven en persona y de frente, solo escuchando su voz, supo que era un tipo arrogante y en extremo egocéntrico, así que se apuró a poner los platos sobre la mesa y cuando estaba dirigiéndose a la cocina, pasando la puerta de esta, se topó con el chico ahora sí de frente, haciéndolo que tirara un emparedado que llevaba en la mano, al suelo.

\- ¡Lo lamento! – dijo la rubia al percatarse de su error, Terry aun no la había visto a la cara por que ella se agacho a remediar su error, de modo que él le dijo.

\- ¡Debes tener cuidado! – exclamo con enfado, mientras veía a la chica vestida de mucama y con el cabello recogido limpiar el desorden que dejo el emparedado.

\- Lo siento señor, no vuelve a suceder, se lo aseguro, es que soy nueva, lo lamento – para cuando dijo esto, levanto su mirada encontrándose con los azules zafiros del joven frente a ella, él al distinguir bien su rostro se la quedo viendo con firmeza sin reprenderla de nuevo, es más no dijo nada y siguió su camino.

::::::

::::::

Candice luego de esos breves segundos de mirar a ese apuesto joven de ojos azules y cabello castaño largo por arriba de los hombros, vestido con su uniforme deportivo blanco, comenzó a sentir que las manos le sudaban, ese chico era muy apuesto, no solo en foto, en persona era aún más guapo, de modo que su nerviosismo, se hizo visible.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo Candy? – cuestiono Mary al verla tan nerviosa, llegando a dejar los restos de emparedado al contenedor de basura.

\- No... estoy... ¡Bien! – exclamo la rubia.

\- Ah, ya veo, ese emparedado que acabas de arrojar a la basura, lo vino a buscar el joven Terry, ¿acaso chocaste con él? – cuestiono Mary.

\- Sí, estoy tan apenada, jamás pensé que ese chico viniera a la cocina, y con mi torpeza ¡Como siempre! – se reprendió Candy.

\- No te angusties Candy, ¿te puedo decir así, verdad? – la rubia asentó con la cabeza – él siempre viene por las mañana por un emparedado de maní, le gustan mucho, tu que ibas a saber que estaba aquí, solo estabas distraída ¿Te dijo algo? ¿Te regaño?

\- No, solo me dijo que tuviera cuidado – respondió Candy.

\- Uhm, ¿sabes?, yo creo que te gustó ¿no es así?

\- ¡Para nada! – respondió Candy con sobresalto.

\- Tranquila, no tiene nada de malo, a todas las que aquí laboramos, nos gusta él, es muy guapo, pero es inalcanzable para nosotras, sería como un sueño si algún día pusiera sus ojos en alguna – suspiro Mary – aunque debo decirte que es un mujeriego, tiene novia, pero eso parece no importarle, nosotras hemos concluido que no la ama, pero la joven Susana, se cree dueña de su corazón, pobre ilusa – sonrió Mary.

\- ¡Pues que descarado! – desaprobó Candy – teniendo novia y andando con cualquier chica que se le ponga enfrente, no es correcto.

\- Si, tú y yo lo sabemos porque somos pobres, pero él es rico y puede conseguir a las mujeres que quiera, que por lo regular son puras modelos que trabajan en la agencia de su padre, porque déjame decirte que también tienen una agencia de modelos, exclusivas para su marca – dijo Mary, mientras Candy solo se quedó escuchándola.

::::::

::::::

En el despacho principal se encontraba Margaret Grandchester, haciendo unas llamadas telefónicas, de repente su hijo Terrence irrumpió en el lugar y ella solo lo miró con una sonrisa, haciéndole una señal con la mano de que se sentará y aguardara a que ella terminara de hablar por teléfono.

\- ¡Terry! ¿Qué necesitas hijo? – cuestiono Margaret.

\- Mamá, ¿Quién es esa muchacha rubia con pecas que estaba en la cocina? – cuestionó Terrence con interés.

\- Ah, esa, ¡es una sirvienta! – respondió Margaret.

\- ¿Sirvienta?, pero si no necesitabas a nadie más, estábamos bien ¿para qué contrataste a alguien nuevo?

\- No es alguien nuevo hijo, es la hija de Jennifer, ella al parecer está muy enferma y no podrá seguir trabajando con nosotros, así que como no quiso perder el empleo, me pidió que le diera la oportunidad a su hija – respondió Margaret.

\- Nunca antes la había visto, jamás imagine que Jennifer tuviera hijos, ni siquiera se parece a ella – dijo Terrence desconcertado.

\- Sí, pero ya sabes cómo era Jennifer de reservada, dudo mucho que le hubiera gustado andar divulgando su vida, pero ya, ¡qué más da la vida de unas sirvientas!, mejor cuéntame ¿Cómo vas con Susana? ¿Ya estas decidido a comprometerte con ella? – cuestionó Margaret a su hijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¡No mamá!, te he dicho muchas veces que no, aun no estoy preparado para formar una familia, ¡ni siquiera he terminado la universidad! – reclamo Terry.

\- Si, lo sé a la perfección, pero debes asentar cabeza hijo, no me gusta que andes de aquí de allá con muchas mujeres, además Susana es una buena chica, te quiere – respondió su madre.

\- Si, si, lo sé, toda la vida lo he sabido, pero Susana a veces es muy asfixiante, ¡es extremadamente celosa!, no imagino mi vida a lado de una mujer como ella, pero en fin, es mi novia y me casaré, pero a su debido tiempo mamá, no insistas – replico Terry.

\- Está bien hijo, lo comprendo y lo único que quiero es llegar a ser abuela algún día, me harías tan feliz – sonrió la mujer.

\- Si claro – exclamo Terry con ironía levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la puerta – te espero en el comedor, iré a ducharme primero.

::::::

::::::

De nuevo al regresar al comedor, Terry vio a la chica rubia frente a él, así que solo le sonrió y ella se ruborizó bajando la mirada, el aspecto del joven era más apuesto, ahora ya no andaba en traje deportivo, portaba un atuendo casual y parecía recién afeitado, su mirada era cautivadora.

\- Con permiso – exclamo Candice luego de acomodar el último bol de comida en la mesa.

\- ¡Espera! ¿Cómo te llamas? – la cuestiono Terry deteniéndola de continuar.

\- Candice – añadió la chica – debo irme, con permiso.

\- ¡No aguarda!, ¿En verdad eres una sirvienta? – la cuestionó.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Le molesta que trabaje para ustedes?, entonces lo siento mucho joven, porque su madre acepto y yo...

\- ¡No!, tranquila no seas agresiva – la detuvo y ella solo lo miro intrigada.

\- Es que ¿sabes?, eres bonita – replico Terry y Candy se sintió aún más sorprendida, de pronto su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, "ese guapo joven le decía bonita – pensó – no, debo olvidarme de sus palabras, él solo es un seductor, seguro a todas les dice lo mismo".

\- Lo siento, debo irme, tengo mucho trabajo – tras esto Candy avanzo a la cocina.

"Que chica – pensó Terry – pero es bonita, sin duda", sus ensoñaciones fueron interrumpidas por la presencia de Susana en su casa, la rubia lacia de ojos azules, hasta hace unos meses había logrado atraparlo como novio, durante muchos años se mantuvo tras él, se conocían desde pequeños y ella siempre tuvo un interés por él, pero para él era distinto, sin embargo Susana soportó verlo con muchas mujeres y aún así se mantuvo firme en su propósito y ahora que era su novio, también seguía soportando sus infidelidades, pero a ella no le importaba siempre lo perdonaba, lo amaba.

\- Terry ¿adivina quién soy? – le dijo Susana tapándole los ojos con ambas de sus manos a su novio.

\- Supongo que una hermosa mujer - dijo sonriendo y volteándose de repente sujetándola por la cintura, al tiempo en que la inclinaba hacia atrás y le daba un apasionado beso en los labios, mismo que fue presenciado por Candy quien se dirigía de nuevo al comedor a dejar más objetos para el desayuno.

"Vaya que es cierto lo que dice Mary – pensó Candy mirando a la pareja – ese chico es un descarado"- con permiso – añadió Candy pidiéndoles paso, porque obstruían su camino, Susana la miró despectivamente de pie a cabeza.

\- ¿Quién te crees?, no te das cuenta que mi novio y yo nos estábamos besando – argumentó Susana.

\- Lo siento, yo solo necesito que me dejen pasar, debo terminar de poner la mesa para el desayuno – dijo Candy.

\- Si, Susana, dejemos que pase, adelante Candy – le dijo Terry con una sonrisa y ella se sorprendió de que la llamará Candy, cuando ella estaba acostumbrada a que solo las personas más cercanas o amistades la llamarán así, de modo que le pareció incomodo escucharlo, pero no dijo nada, la pareja se hizo a un lado y la pecosa joven, pasó a terminar su trabajo, mientras escuchaba a la pareja hablar y seguirse besando.

\- Terry, ¿Pero quién es esa? – replico Susana a su novio.

\- Es la nueva mucama, Jennifer ya no trabajará para nosotros y ella se quedará en su lugar, no le des mucha importancia, solo quería hacer su trabajo – sonrió Terry – ven, mejor vamos al comedor, creo que todo está listo ya.

\- Si mi amor, vamos – le respondió Susana.

Estando en el comedor, todos juntos para comenzar con el desayuno, comenzaron a conversar...

\- Susana, pero que agradable que vinieras a visitarnos, me da tanto gusto que hayas regresado bien de tu viaje a Madrid – le dijo Margaret.

\- Si Margaret, estoy tan feliz de haber regresado, en Europa tenía mucho por hacer, tú sabes que a diario crecen mis diseños, pero también necesito descanso, últimamente solo es trabajar y trabajar – sonrió Susana.

\- Si querida, Terrence ya fuera un administrador importante en nuestra compañía, pero su empeño de ser fotógrafo, lo tiene aún en la universidad – replico Margaret.

\- Mamá bien sabes que a mí no me gusta estar encerrado en una oficina todos los días, disfruto del arte y las fotografías, esa es mi verdadera vocación y si ustedes no se vieran empeñado al principio en hacerme estudiar administración, ahora mismo fuera un famoso fotógrafo, que anduviera viajando alrededor del mundo por Paris, Londres, Madrid, entre otros lugares ¿no te parece? – replico Terry.

\- Mi amor, pero lo importante es que estás aquí, conmigo, de ser así no estaríamos juntos, por eso tu madre siempre será inteligente y sabrá hacer bien las cosas – intervino Susana.

\- Si claro así es – añadió Terry, anhelando aún más para sus adentros haber estudiado desde un principio fotografía.

\- Pero hijo, ¿de qué te quejas?, si solo te dedicas a tomarle fotos a las mujeres más hermosas de este país, cualquiera en tu lugar se sentiría orgulloso – irrumpió Richard Grandchester, que recién llegaba de su empresa, entrando de improviso al cuarto donde estaba el comedor.

\- ¡Richard! – exclamo Margaret, parándose a darle un abrazo y beso a su esposo – siéntate, en seguida mando a llamar que te traigan un plato, debes estar exhausto.

\- Hola señor Grandchester – sonrió Susana.

\- Papá pensé que no vendrías, yo te hacía en Alaska, ¿no se supone que habría un embarque de mercancía? – cuestionó Terrence con sorpresa.

\- Sí, pero ya no se hizo, hubo unos inconvenientes con los aranceles y ya sabes... es todo un lío, pero me alegra estar aquí, ¿Cómo va todo?...

Ellos comenzaron a charlar de asuntos cotidianos, mientras lo hacían, Margaret se dirigió a la cocina y le sugirió a Candy que debía llevar un plato más para su esposo que recién había llegado, la rubia hizo lo que se le indicó, estando allá coloco el lugar del señor Grandchester.

\- Oyes, ¡sirvienta! – exclamo en tono despectivo Susana y todos la miraron – perdón, es que no se su nombre.

\- Si señorita ¿Qué necesita? – replico la rubia.

\- Necesito que me sirvas más jugo – solicito Susana.

\- Claro, en seguida – fue la respuesta de Candy.

Al dirigirse hacia donde estaba Susana, esta misma la miró de nuevo con despreció, le había caído mal, no le parecía alguien agradable a su perspectiva, y aun no se explicaba el porqué, presentía que no la toleraría, no obstante como no era su mucama, no podía hacer algo por correrla.

\- Gracias Candy – respondió Terry, al ver que termino de servirle el jugo a su novia.

\- De nada – dijo Candy con la cabeza agachada sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Susana al notar que Terry se comportaba tan amistosamente con ella, se sintió celosa e intencionalmente tiró el vaso con jugo sobre su regazo, culpando a Candy.

\- ¡Estúpida! – exclamo Susana sorprendiendo a Candy quien solo la miró con desconcierto – Me has manchado, pero qué horror, este vestido es muy costoso ¿no te das cuenta que ni con toda tu vida trabajando podrías pagarlo?, ¡debería hacer que lo pagues en verdad! – decía exasperada, parándose frente a Candy.

\- Lo lamento yo...- decía Candy intentando remediar el daño, con una servilleta.

\- ¡Aléjate de mí! – grito Susana

\- Tranquila Susana, fue solo un accidente, ella no pretendía que ocurriera, no fue intencional – dijo Terry – Candy, mejor regresa a la cocina por favor – la rubia asentó con la cabeza y se marchó.

\- Pero Terry ¿no te das cuenta? ¿Ustedes lo vieron? – se refirió a los demás.

\- Tranquila Susi – dijo el señor Grandchester – fue un accidente como dice mi hijo, seguro esa chica es nueva ¿verdad Margaret?

\- Sí, es nueva, pero torpe al parecer – tras decir esto Margaret se paró y se dirigió a ayudar a Susana – Disculpa Susana, no vuelve a pasar, que pena contigo, ven vamos a mi habitación, te daré uno de los vestidos de nuestra última colección, me parece que tengo unos que aún no he llevado.

\- Gracias Margaret – replico Susana.

Terry se quedó desconcertado, la actitud de Susana no le había parecido, pero dentro se cuestionaba ¿si en verdad Candy lo había hecho adrede?, pero aun así seguía gustándole no solo como para mucama de la casa.

:::::::

:::::::

Luego de unos minutos, de que el desayuno termino y las aguas se tranquilizaron, a Candy la enviaron a sacudir el polvo de la chimenea, estando allí, observo los retratos de nuevo, poniendo énfasis en ese particular retrato que yacía en medio de los demás, en donde Terry estaba solo, vestido con una toga de graduación, al parecer del instituto porque lucía más joven.

\- ¿Te parezco atractivo? – exclamo Terry, entrando de pronto al recibidor donde estaba Candy limpiando, sorprendiéndola ya que mantenía su mirada fija en el retrato de él.

\- Que susto me dio, ¿es usted?, pues...no, no me parece atractivo – respondió Candy.

\- Uhm, no lo creo, estoy seguro que sí, te gusto tanto que te pusiste tan nerviosa en el comedor cuando te mire, que incluso derramaste el jugo en el vestido de Susana – sonrió Terry.

\- ¡Eso no es así!, yo no derrame nada, no me di cuenta, es más no recuerdo haberlo hecho – respondió Candy.

\- Ah, bueno, no importa, Susana tiene muchos vestidos como ese, seguro lo reemplazará, no pienses que lo pagarás, ella así es de impulsiva – añadió Terrence.

\- No tiene por qué darme explicaciones, recuerde que yo soy solo la mucama, es más ni debería estar aquí, lo que debe hacer es dejarme trabajar, no me distraiga...

\- ¿Así que te distraigo? Y si hago esto... también te distraeré – al decirlo se acercó a ella, tomándola por cintura y acercándola a sus labios, robándole un beso desprevenido, pero tal fue su sorpresa al sentir una pesada mano sobre su mejilla luego de hacerlo.

\- ¡¿Qué le pasa?! – replico la rubia con enfado - ¿Cómo se atreve?

En lo que Terry se hizo hacia atrás y soltó a Candy, alguien presenció esa escena frente a sus ojos, era Susana Marlowe, que solo vio cuando Candy lo abofeteaba.

\- ¡Terry! – grito con enfado - ¿Por qué dejas que esa mujer te golpeé?

\- Susana – exclamo sorprendido.

Candy solo se quedó anonadada, no sabía cómo reaccionar, temía que Susana los hubiera visto besarse, ella no sabía que más iba a suceder, estaba muy apenada, no hubiera imaginado que su primer día como mucama de los Grandchester se transformara en toda una odisea.


	3. MUJERIEGO

**Capítulo 2.**

 **"** **EL MUJERIEGO"**

* * *

 **::::::**

 **::::::**

Susana al ver la escena frente a sus ojos, de la cachetada que Candy le planto a su novio en el rostro, estaba muy enfadada, mucho más al notar que Terrence solo se sorprendió y no argumento algo más.

\- ¡No me vas a responder! ¿Por qué dejaste que ella te pegara en el rostro? Y tú, sirvienta ¿Quién te crees para ser una igualada y golpear a mi novio eh? – espeto Susana mirando con firmeza y rencor a la chica pecosa parada a lado de Terry.

Candy por su parte, no sabía que decir, no deseaba meterse en problemas, se había percatado de la forma de ser de Susana, de lo arrogante y engreída que era, así que lo único que pudo emitir fue.

\- Yo… debo marcharme de nuevo a la cocina, con permiso – añadió Candy ignorando la pregunta de Susana y avanzando hacia la salida, pasando a un lado de ella, misma que la detuvo fuertemente por el antebrazo.

\- ¡Tú no vas a ningún lado!, ¿Quién te crees que eres para ignorarme?, ahora mismo me dirás que pasaba por tu mente al abofetear a mi novio….

\- ¡Susana Déjala! – interrumpió Terry - ¡yo tuve la culpa!, ella solo se defendió.

\- ¿Se defendió?, estás loco Terry, al parecer el que la está defendiendo eres tú, ¡Esta torpe ahora mismo me va a explicar que sucedió! – añadió con enfado Susana.

Mientras eso sucedía, Candy no decía nada y solo miraba como Susana la tenía sujeta por el brazo, presionándolo con fuerza incluso lastimándola.

\- ¡Ya Susana! ¡Ya por favor!, suéltala, yo te explicaré, déjala que se vaya a hacer sus labores – tras decir esto, la enfadada lacia, decidió aceptar la petición de su novio, no sin antes darle un ultimátum a Candy.

\- Ni creas que te saldrás con la tuya sirvienta ¿me oíste? – espeto Susana sin dejar de mirar a Candy, quien evitaba mirarla a la cara.

Candy salió corriendo del lugar y se paró detrás de la pared aledaña al recibidor donde ellos estaban, allí sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba y tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, de la impotencia que le causaba tener que reprimirse todo el enojo y las palabras que deseaba gritarle a esa mujer, pero la joven rubia era consciente.

Sabía que no debía armar un escándalo, era su primer día de trabajo y por eso podrían correrla, con ello perdiendo la oportunidad de seguir manteniendo a su familia, con lo difícil que era conseguir empleo, al menos allí le otorgaban el mismo sueldo que había percibido su madre, y para su perspectiva era más de lo que le pudieran dar en otro lugar, eso se debía a la antigüedad de Jennifer laborando con esa familia.

\- "Dios mío, dame fuerzas por favor, tu bien sabes que debo aguantar todo esto, necesito el dinero para mi madre y mi hermana, ayúdame – pensaba Candy, aun de espaldas a la pared, ya que en ese momento sentía que primero debía tranquilizarse antes de continuar su trabajo.

* * *

:::::::

:::::::

Pero mientras estaba allí escucho las voces de Terrence y Susana discutiendo lo sucedido, en parte ella deseaba averiguar si Terry se atrevería a decirle la verdad a su novia.

\- Aun no me has dicho ¿Por qué dejaste que esa sirvienta te golpeará?, exijo saberlo, esto no se puede quedar así Terry, deberían echar a esa mujer – exclamaba Susana, mientras Candy permanecía escuchándola deseando que sus palabras no se cumplieran.

\- Susana ¡por favor!, no seas extremista, ya te dije que la ofendí y por eso se molestó y me dio una bofetada, no fue nada, aún sigo vivo, mírame aquí estoy – respondió Terry sujetando la mano de Susana y pasándosela por la mejilla al decirle lo último.

\- No seas payaso Terrence, ¿Qué pudo ofenderla tanto para que te pegara? – cuestiono Susana, quien ni siquiera imaginaba el beso que su novio le robo a Candy.

Susana pensaba conocer bien a su novio, las mujeres que le había espantado antes de ser novios, por lo regular siempre eran mujeres exuberantes, guapas modelos de tallas perfectas, altas, rubias, morenas, e incluso ahora de novios también lo había hecho, pero Susana juraba que los gustos de Terry eran exigentes, que él jamás se fijaría en alguien como Candy.

La pecosa a pesar de no ser fea, tampoco era extremadamente hermosa, era una chica común, rubia, de estatura baja y delgada, pero no con curvas, esto lo había mirado deliberadamente Susana y concluía en que no era del tipo de su novio, sin embargo le caía mal, sentía que no la soportaba, le parecía torpe y demasiado ingenua, pero ella desconocía que Candy no era como la imaginaba, y tampoco sabía que su novio había ya puesto sus ojos en esa insignificante chiquilla pecosa y de ojos verdes como ella la consideraba.

\- Quise reclamarle por haber derramado el jugo sobre tu vestido ¡eso es todo! – mintió Terry al saber que no podía decirle la verdad a Susana, sabía lo celosa que era, y ahora que se daba cuenta que no los vio besarse, pues aprovecho para mentirle por enésima vez como lo hacía siempre.

\- ¿En serio hiciste eso mi amor? – cuestiono Susana.

\- Si Susi, tu sabes que no me gusta que la gente sea torpe – exclamo Terrence al desconocer que más añadir.

\- Pero yo pensé que la habías defendido – dijo Susana incrédula.

\- Si, lo hice, pero es que no quería un conflicto por una tontería, recuerda que estaban mis padres, además de que mi papá recién llegaba de su viaje ¿comprendes amor? – tras decir esto rodeo a Susana con los brazos intentando brindarle seguridad mientras la miraba a los ojos, como siempre le hacía cuando la engañaba y deseaba contentarla – olvidemos mejor esas cosas sin importancia, esa chiquilla se molestó tanto por eso y me golpeo, pero como tú sabes que soy condescendiente, he decidido perdonarla, pero en cuanto pueda hablaré de nuevo con ella y le daré un ultimátum ¿te parece? – al decirlo se acercó a los labios de Susana y la beso.

\- Pero amor, deberías correrla, esa tonta no puede salirse con la suya – argumentó Susana.

\- No mi amor, dejemos que se quede, le pasare esa falta por esta vez, solo lo haré por el tiempo que su mamá laboro con nosotros, pero si vuelve a pasar no dudaré en correrla no te preocupes, es más te lo prometo – mintió de nuevo, como siempre lo hacía.

\- ¡Amor!, por eso te adoro – le dio un beso Susana.

\- Si, así que olvídalo, como bien dices es solo una sirvienta, ¡qué más da!, mejor vamos te llevaré a tu casa, tengo un compromiso en una hora – replico Terrence.

Candy al escucharlo empuño ambas de sus manos con enfado, al pensar que Terry no era más que un cínico y sin vergüenza, por lo cual ahora ya más tranquila se dirigió a la cocina a dejar sus utensilios de limpieza y ver que más haría por ese día.

* * *

:::::::

:::::::

En su llegada a la cocina, entro con premura y enojo, incluso haciéndolo visible con los gestos en su rostro, además de que sus pómulos estaban enrojecidos como tomate, del enfado que tenía "Infeliz, ¿Quién se cree que es?, jamás imagine que existieran hombres como él, ¡Ash!, no, sí lo imagine, era de esperarse, se cree el galán, cuando no es más que un mentiroso, patán y sin vergüenza – balbuceaba Candy para sí misma"

\- ¿Dijiste algo Candy? – exclamo Mary quien estaba lavando los trastos en la cocina.

\- No, no he dicho nada – respondió la rubia.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? Te ves extraña ¿ocurrió algo? – la cuestiono Mary al verla enfadada.

\- No, no me pasa nada, estoy bien Mary, gracias por preocuparte, mejor dime ¿Qué más haré? – cuestiono Candy mostrando una sonrisa fingida.

\- ¿Ya terminaste de sacudir la chimenea? – cuestiono Mary.

\- Si, ya lo hice

\- Está bien, entonces ahora, ve a la habitación del joven Terry, limpia y acomoda todo lo que haya en desorden – al decirlo Candy se quedó estática y no dejaba de mirarla.

\- Anda Candy, no te quedes allí parada – le dijo Mary.

\- No yo…mejor lavo los trastes, es que no quiero romper algo y que luego el joven cuestione quien fue porque no sabré que hacer – añadió Candy evadiendo esa labor, ya ni siquiera quería permanecer cerca de las cosas de Terry.

\- Lo lamento Candy, pero esa labor te tocara a ti, tu madre siempre lo hacía, era su área de la casa, así que lo mejor será que comiences – cuando se iba la detuvo - ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, no te angusties, no encontrarás nada extraño en su habitación, lo único que no debes hacer es tocar las cosas que hay dentro de la gaveta en su escritorio, eso no los tiene prohibido.

Al escucharla, Candice solo se cuestionó a sí misma "¿Qué podrá tener allí que no quiere que los demás vean?", luego de hacerlo avanzó a continuar trabajando, tal y como se le había solicitado. Por otra parte Mary no la dejo que se quedara lavando los trastes de la casa, porque la señora Margaret era muy estricta y le había dejado en claro que al parecer Candy era muy torpe y no toleraría que su costosa vajilla se hiciera añicos en las manos de la rubia.

* * *

:::::

:::::

\- ¿y tú a donde irás después de dejarme amor? – exclamo Susana.

\- Iré a la agencia, hay una sesión fotográfica, y tú sabes que no existe alguien mejor que yo para hacer ese trabajo – dijo Terry.

\- Ah – añadió Susana con ironía, mostrando su usual rostro celoso, al escuchar que Terry iría a esa sesión de fotos.

Susana sabía que esas sesiones significaban mujeres alrededor de su novio, chicas a las que no les importaba que él estuviera comprometido con alguien, ellas seducían sin importarles nada, de modo que solo de imaginarlo Susana se encendía de coraje. Terry conocía lo celosa que era, así que siempre intentaba tranquilizarla.

\- No te preocupes mi amor, no demoraré mucho en esa sesión, solo tomo las fotos y me regreso a casa, no pienses mal ¿estamos de acuerdo? – cuestiono Terrence.

\- Sí, no te angusties, confió en ti – le sonrió Susana, viendo que ya estaban parados frente a la puerta de su residencia – bueno amor, aquí me quedo, cuídate, recuerda que te amo.

\- Si, hermosa yo también – exclamo Terrence mirándola con una sonrisa y despidiéndose de ella con un beso.

Susana al verlo marchar, sentía que el corazón se le salía de su lugar, ella anhelaba poder estar presente en cualquier lugar que él anduviera, pero bien sabía que no siempre le era posible, al menos ese día no, ella debía enviar unos diseños por email a una importante compañía y tenía que hacerlo justo ese día porque de por sí estaba atrasada.

Así que solo le quedaba tragarse sus celos e intentar confiar en su coqueto novio, para su fortuna existía el celular, mismo aparato que diversas ocasiones usaba para saber la ubicación exacta de Terry, solo así se sentía más segura.

* * *

:::::::

:::::::

Terrence tal y como lo había dicho se dirigía a una sesión de fotos, era usual que él lo hiciera, de hecho estaba encargado de esa área, su padre le tenía mucha confianza y adoraba las tomas que él hacía, incluso en eso era exitoso, algo que alardeaba y lo hacía sentirse aún más orgulloso de ser Terrence Grandchester.

\- Hola, Buenas tardes, ¿Cómo va todo? – cuestiono entrando al vestidor en donde se encontraban las modelos que aguardaban por él para la sesión.

\- ¡Terry! – exclamaron las chicas al unísono, corriendo a abrazarlo y besarlo en la mejilla – Estábamos desesperadas por verte – mencionó una de ellas.

\- Me alegra Scarlet, me hace feliz que una mujer hermosa como tú haya aguardado tan pacientemente por este humilde caballero – bromeaba con ella.

\- Terry, tú sabes que yo siempre te esperare paciente, no me importa que ya te hayan atrapado ¿Por qué dejaste que lo hicieran? ¡Eres injusto conmigo! – dijo Scarlet. Ella era una de las modelos más cotizadas de la empresa, manteniendo un contrato de exclusividad para su marca que hasta hace algunos meses había firmado, como era usual entre los gustos de Terry, era una chica de tez blanca, alta, rubia y de ojos azules, sin contar sus perfectas medidas corporales.

\- Tengo novia, si, no puedo negarlo, pero eso no significa que yo este atado, no, eso jamás, soy libre para ustedes ¿no es así chicas? – cuestiono a las demás, quienes le sonrieron.

En lo que se acomodaban para salir, Terrence se dirigió a colocar sus cámaras en posición, las luces y los demás objetos pertinentes, mientras lo hacía, llego uno de sus mejores amigos, Archibald Cornwell, ese chico era su compañero de parrandas y de conquistas, se conocieron en la universidad, cuando Terry estudio administración, a diferencia de él, Archie si se dedicaba a administrar la empresa de su familia, pero Terry lo invitaba siempre a sus sesiones de fotos, para presentarle modelos hermosas.

\- ¡Hermano!, pasa por favor, acomódate en donde sea, que pronto comenzaré con la sesión de fotos – le dijo Terry a Archie.

\- Si Terry, gracias, me pondré aquí, parece que tengo mejor vista de todo – sonrió Archie.

\- ¡Andy! Acompaña a mi amigo, debe estar muy exhausto y diles a los de servicio que nos traigan una botella de champagne, celebraremos ahorita que termine – dijo Terry mientras permanecía atareado armando su escenario.

Las horas pasaron y la sesión fotográfica se llevó a cabo, Terrence en cada fotografía demostraba lo excelente que era haciendo su trabajo.

* * *

::::::::

::::::::

En la mansión Grandchester, Candice quien estaba limpiando la recamara de Terry, tal y como se le había indicado, escucho sonar un celular, al hacerlo, dejo de limpiar y se paró frente a ese aparato que no dejaba de timbrar, era muchas veces que lo había escuchado sonar, ya se había hartado de ese sonido, así que decidió contestarlo.

\- Si, Hola – respondió Candy, del otro lado de la línea se encontraba Susana.

\- ¿Quién eres? – cuestiono Susana con enfado - ¿Qué haces con el celular de Terry?

\- Señorita, soy la mucama de los Grandchester, Candy, el joven dejo su celular en su habitación – dijo Candy.

\- ¡Maldita sea!, Terry es un mañoso, seguro lo hizo adrede para que no lo moleste – tras decirlo colgó y su voz se notaba enfurecida.

Candy, agradeció a dios que no le haya reclamado nada más, así que continuó haciendo su trabajo, en cuanto ya iba a terminar, sonó de nuevo, ella, tras un dilema de contestar o no, se decidió a hacerlo.

\- Hola – respondió Candy.

\- ¿Terry? – se escuchó la voz de una mujer que no era Susana.

\- No señorita, no soy el joven Terry, soy su mucama, él olvido su celular en su buro, ¿Desea que le de algún recado? – cuestiono Candy amablemente.

\- Dile, que necesito hablar con él, me urge soy Kirsten, él sabe quién soy, aclárale que no permitiré que se burle de mí, que si tengo que decirle a toda su familia que fuimos amantes, lo haré ¿está claro? – añadió la mujer.

\- Si señorita, no se preocupe yo se lo diré – replico Candy.

En verdad Terry estaba muy solicitado, era serio lo que decía Mary, él era un coqueto, mujeriego, mentiroso y muchas cosas más, pero Candy por una extraña razón en ese momento recordó el beso que le robo, aun lo sentía sobre sus labios, así que no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos y rememorarlo, pese a saber cómo era él con las demás mujeres, lo cierto es que ella reconocía que era muy apuesto, sin embargo al percatarse de sus ensoñaciones absurdas, Candice se golpeó a sí misma y dijo "no, no debo pensar en ese sin vergüenza, es un mujeriego y al parecer se dedica a burlarse de todas, seguro conmigo quiere hacer lo mismo, pero no se lo permitiré, a esta casa solo he venido a trabajar, solo a eso"

* * *

:::::::

:::::::

La sesión fotográfica llego a su término, la mayoría de las chicas se habían marchado, solo quedaban Terry y Archie, quienes comenzaron a conversar, mientras disfrutaban el último sorbo de Champagne que quedaba en la botella.

\- ¿Pues como estuve? – cuestiono Terry a su amigo.

\- Bien, como siempre, aunque si yo fuera fotógrafo, sin duda sería mejor que tú – respondió Archie.

\- No me hagas reír – carcajeo Terry – si ni siquiera eres bueno en el tenis.

\- No me subestimes Terry, recuerda que me debes una partida, eso no término allí, además estoy seguro que hiciste trampa – sonrió Archie.

\- ¿Trampa?, no eso no va conmigo, en el juego nunca miento – respondió Terrence.

\- De eso, estoy casi seguro, porque con las mujeres eres un mentiroso extremo

\- Tú no te quedas atrás…

\- A veces es necesario, por cierto hablando de mentiras, ¿Cómo vas con Susana? ¿Ya te pusieron la soga entre ella y tu mamá hoy? – sonrió Archie – con eso de que acaba de regresar de Madrid, te apuesto que viene dispuesta a todo, las mujeres creen que por que se van un tiempo debemos complacerlas cumpliéndoles sus deseos.

\- ¡Para nada!, yo aún no piso esas tierras, no, eso sí que no, hemos estado bien, debo decir que desde que regreso de Madrid ha estado más tranquila, pero hoy hubo una discusión, creo que ya se había tardado en hacerlo – argumentó Terrence.

\- ¿Y eso? ¿Celos?

\- Creo que sí, en parte, aunque no sé si en realidad sea así, es que fíjate que mi mamá acaba de contratar a una sirvienta, que no…. Que te digo, está muy bien, a mí me gusto – respondió Terry.

\- ¿Una sirvienta? – carcajeo Archie – no puedo creer que ahora te fijes en sirvientas, por favor Terry, ¿acaso el casanova? Ahora será ¿casagatas? – se burló Archie – ¿no me digas que Susana se puso celosa de una sirvienta?

\- No, para nada, no fue por eso, al parecer la pobre Candy le cayó mal, pero ella ni se imagina que me gusta, al menos pude librarme de esa discusión, que seguro terminaría por correrla de mi casa, no, si casi nos encuentra besándonos, de milagro no paso – sonrió Terry.

\- ¿Besándote? ¡vaya que eres rápido! Así que casaste a la gatita – bromeó Archie.

\- Pues….no… me abofeteo después de besarla, por eso Susana se enfadó, pero la supe persuadir…

\- Sin duda en eso eres un experto, Pero no puedo creer que esa chica te haya golpeado, vaya eso te ganas por meterte en terrenos desconocidos, que bajo estas cayendo mi hermano, sin duda – dijo Archie dándole un sorbo a su copa.

\- No Archie, esa gatita como la llamas, tiene que ser para mí, me gusta y la tendré, así como todo lo que quiero y obtengo, ¡ya lo verás!, estoy seguro que a ella también le gusto, soy irresistible – fue la respuesta de Terry.

\- Si tú lo dices – respondió Archie en tono irónico.

Terry estaba interesado en Candy, le había gustado y mucho, de modo que se encontraba decidido a tenerla, tal y como lo decía, pero desconocía que no le sería fácil, que Candy era muy diferente a las chicas que acostumbraba a frecuentar, quizás se toparía con pared al intentar cumplir sus deseos.

* * *

 **Hola, ¿Que tal?, espero que estén pasando un excelente fin de semana, yo aquí les estoy saludando con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, por que ustedes lo pidieron y sé que debo cumplirles, ojala les siga gustando. Veremos como es que Candy lográ conquistar el corazón de este chico que no se deja atrapar por nadie. jejeje XD**

 **Agradeciendo Reviews:**

 **Maria1972-JENNY-SkarlletNorman-LizCarter-ClausMart-Samy-Brisi-Alesita77-KiraAnima-Guest-Esme05(Gracias por seguir mis historias y que te gusten)-PaulayJoaqui-Clauseri-Ana-SraGrandchester(Gracias por acompañarme también en esta)-MonceNol. Gracias chicas me hace muy feliz recibir sus comentarios, les agradezco infinitamente.**

 **En respuesta a quienes me cuestionaron si cada cuanto actualizaré, pues yo no sabia si les iba a gustar la historia, por ello planeaba actualizar cada tres días, pero como veo que si les pareció y espero que siga siendo así, actualizaré de ser posible a diario, todo depende del tiempo libre, jejeje. Gracias de nuevo, nos leemos pronto.**


	4. Miradas

**Capítulo 3.**

" **MIRADAS"**

 ***.*.*.*.***

 ***.*.*.*.***

 ***.*.*.*.*.***

Luego de unos minutos de charla más entre Terry y su amigo, termino de arreglarse la chica que él esperaba, Scarlet, al ver que la rubia despampanante se acercaba hacia ellos, le sonrió con entusiasmo.

*.*¿Nos vamos Terry? – cuestiono Scarlet, sujetando los hombros de Terry permaneciendo parada detrás de él.

*.*Si, amor, vámonos – respondió Terry.

*.*¿Irse? ¿Te vas?, no me dijiste que iríamos al bar hoy, ¿olvidas que dejamos pendiente una partida de billar? – exclamo Archie sorprendido.

*.*Lo siento Archie, pero hoy tengo algo más importante que hacer – tras decirlo se paró y sujeto por la cintura a Scarlet – te veo luego hermano.

*.*¡Suerte con eso! – le respondió Archie con una sonrisa.

Archie al verlos salir juntos y abrazados, solo sonreía, bien sabía a lo que se refería su amigo, así que llego a la conclusión que él haría lo mismo con Andy, otra modelo de la agencia, quien parecía andar cerca y lo había estado observando con una sonrisa y gestos de seducción desde que llego, sin embargo justo cuando se paró y estaba por avanzar rumbo hacia donde se encontraba su objetivo, noto una figura muy particular atravesarse en su paso.

*.*¡Archie! ¿Dónde está Terry? – exclamo Susana con enfado, llegando allí de improviso.

*.*¿Terry? – cuestiono Archie.

*.*Si, ¡Terry!, tu amigo, mi novio ¿acaso sufres de amnesia Archie? – cuestiono Susana con sarcasmo.

*.*No Susi, sé perfectamente a quien te refieres, es que ¿sabes?, ya se fue – dijo Archie.

*.*¿Se fue? ¿A dónde? ¿Con quién?, estoy segura que se fue con alguien Archie, no intentes engañarme, ¿dime dónde está? – reclamo Susana.

*.*No lo sé Susana yo no soy su niñera – respondió Archie – si me permites, me están esperando – le dijo a Susana haciéndola a un lado con su brazo y caminando hacia la chica castaña que aguardaba por él.

*.*¡Ash! ¡maldita sea! ¿Dónde demonios estás Terry?, este estúpido de Archie seguro me mintió, no es más que un alcahuete tuyo – decía Susana para sí misma.

Susana no estaba errada, conocía muy bien a su novio y sabía que esas sesiones fotográficas por lo regular terminaban en la cama con alguna modelo, así que sentía rabia solo de pensarlo, no obstante decidió buscar en cada rincón del edificio, sin éxito alguno, pero cuando creyó perderlo todo, noto que el auto de Terry aún estaba en el estacionamiento.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Dentro del vehículo se hallaba Terry quien estaba besándose y acariciándose apasionadamente con Scarlet, ambos demostraban la pasión que llevaban dentro, sin percatarse que Susana, había distinguido el coche, sin embargo justo antes de que la novia de Terrence se acercara, a él se le ocurrió buscar las llaves del apartamento que tenía en su auto, ese apartamento era el que solía usar para llevar a sus conquistas, pero por lo regular dejaba esas llaves en la mansión de sus padres, aunque deseaba percatarse de que tuviera la suerte de hallarlas esa noche.

*.*Las llaves, no las encuentro, no puede ser – exclamo Terry, buscando en todos los compartimientos del coche, justo cuando se hallaba hurgando los compartimientos superiores, vio en el espejo retrovisor a Susana acercarse - ¡Rayos!, Susana viene para acá, debemos irnos.

*.*¿Susana? ¿Tu novia? – cuestiono Scarlet, quien de igual forma miro hacia atrás del auto y vio que efectivamente la rubia lacia se acercaba a prisa, aunque aún no estaba lo suficiente cerca como para notarlos, ya que el lugar era iluminado por una luz tenue.

*.*Iremos a mi departamento, allá le diré al portero que me dé acceso, vámonos, no quiero que Susana me arme un lío – tras decirlo Terry, se acomodó la camisa desabrochada rápidamente y arranco el vehículo poniéndose en marcha a la salida, sin importarle que su novia se encaminaba furiosa hacia él.

*.*¿Huyes de ella? – carcajeaba Scarlet – que divertido Terry, parecemos dos fugitivos huyendo de la policía.

*.*Eso somos amor, Susana es peor que la policía – le correspondió Terry a la sonrisa, mientras acariciaba sutilmente la pierna derecha de la chica.

"¡Terry! – Gritaba Susana en medio del estacionamiento, viendo salir el auto aprisa, sin poder alcanzarlo - ¡Demonios!, me las vas a pagar Terry, esto no se va a quedar así, me estoy hartando de tus burlas, seguro te largas con alguna zorra", a Susana no le quedó más remedio que tragarse su propio coraje y quedarse allí parada llena de furia, al menos por esa noche no dormiría tranquila, sabiendo que su novio, con seguridad pasaría la noche en compañía de otra mujer.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El horario de salida para Candy había llegado, se encontraba exhausta y lo único que deseaba era descansar, no aguantaba el dolor en sus pies de tanto andar de aquí para allá, de modo que al salir suspiro de tranquilidad al saber que ese día se había terminado, la mañana siguiente traería sus propios inconvenientes, pero ella disfrutaría de su descanso en casa luego de ese arduo y difícil día.

Cuando iba saliendo de la mansión Grandchester, noto del otro lado de la acera, un rostro muy familiar para ella, era Alistar Ardley, su amigo, el mejor desde la secundaria, así que solo le sonrió y se dirigió hacia donde él estaba.

*.*Hola Stear ¿Qué hubo? ¿Cómo estás? – cuestiono Candy a su amigo.

*.*Hola Candy, bien gracias, pero creo que esa pregunta debería hacerla yo, ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día de trabajo? – respondió él.

*.*Fue toda una odisea, pero no quiero recordarla, así que mejor cuéntame de ti, pensé que hoy tendrías cursos nocturnos ¿Qué paso? – dijo Candy.

*.*Se cancelaron – exclamo Stear – y pues como sucedió eso y sabía que hoy sería tu primer día, pues quise venir a buscarte, además quisiera invitarte a tomar un café, claro, siempre y cuando estés de acuerdo.

*.*Sabes que si Stear, gracias, aunque te confieso que estoy muy cansada, así que deberá ser breve – sonrió Candy.

*.*Si así lo será, no te preocupes, te llevaré a la cafetería frente al parque, allí hacen unos capuchinos deliciosos, yo los he estado….

Stear comenzó a hablarle a Candy de su vida cotidiana, él era conocido de Candy desde la secundaria, ambos estudiaron juntos y se hicieron muy amigos, Stear siempre fue un chico tímido, pero a diferencia de la rubia, él si termino la universidad, como siempre fue un chico muy inteligente consiguió una beca,

Stear no era millonario, era más bien de clase media, vivía con sus padres y su hermano Tom que era un año menor que el, Stear trabajaba como maestro de ciencias en uno de los institutos de la ciudad, enseñando a alumnos de secundaria.

Este introvertido joven, estaba enamorado de Candy, aunque ella no lo sabía, intentaba siempre ayudarla de cualquier modo, incluso le propuso ayudarle con el tratamiento de su madre, pero Candy como era muy orgullosa no lo acepto, decidiendo mejor trabajar ella y conseguir por mérito propio los medicamentos necesarios y el sustento familiar.

*.*¿acaso no es delicioso? – cuestiono Stear a Candy, ya estando ambos sentados en una de las mesas de la cafetería.

*.*Si Stear, es muy rico este café, tenías razón como siempre, incluso hasta el cansancio que sentía se me ha disipado – sonrió Candy.

*.*Así es… - se quedó en silencio Stear dándole un sorbo a su taza con café, quedando curiosamente debajo de su nariz, un bigote de café, Candy al verlo se echó a reír y él se sorprendió - ¿Qué? ¿Paso algo?

*.*No… es tu bigote

*.*¿Mi bigote?

*.*Si, tienes un bigote de leche – sonreía Candy, mientras Stear no sabía ni cómo reaccionar, así que ella le dijo – déjame te ayudo a quitarlo.

Candy lo miro con una sonrisa y agarro una servilleta, con esta comenzó a deshacer el bigote de café en su rostro, Stear mientras ella hacía eso, se sentía en extremo nervioso, pero se contenía, mientras Candy solo sonreía. Para la sorpresa de Candy, mientras pasaba esa situación, entro alguien inesperado a la cafetería acompañado de una dama rubia.

*.*No entiendo, para que querías un expresso ¿acaso yo no puedo mantenerte despierta? – le sonreía Terry a la chica que llevaba rodeando con su brazo derecho por la cintura, diciendo esto justo cuando pasaban la puerta de entrada.

*.*Si Terry, más que despierta, es solo que no resistí la tentación, tu sabes que mi dieta me impide los cafés pero esta vez será la excepción, es el día de romper reglas – sonrió la chica.

Entre sonrisas con Scarlet, Terry distinguió a Candy en la cafetería y vio cuando limpiaba con la servilleta la nariz de Stear. Candy por su parte también lo vio a él, ambos encontraron sus miradas en ese lugar fortuito para ellos, por casualidad Terry pasaba por allí en su auto y a su chica de esa noche se le antojo un café, de modo que quiso cumplir su deseo y no se imaginó que allí encontraría a Candy y desde ese momento comenzaría a cuestionarse, ¿Quién era ese joven frente a ella? ¿Acaso su novio?

*.*¿Ocurre algo Candy? – exclamo Stear al notar que el rostro de Candy se tornó de sonriente a serio y es que ella se estaba percatando de que Terry parecía muy feliz con esa otra mujer que no era su novia, misma que incluso lo besaba a veces cerca de los labios, mientras él dirigía seguido su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Candy.

*.*Creo que debemos irnos Stear, ya mi mamá debe estar preocupada, ella sabe la hora en la que salgo, no quiero que se angustie, además está sola con Beth y no me gusta que pase eso – dijo Candy y Stear solo la miró con desconcierto.

*.*Claro, seguro, vamos – fue su respuesta.

Al salir de la cafetería de nuevo sus miradas se encontraron, la de ella y Terry, ahora logró percatarse Stear de ese hecho, pero en ese momento decidió no cuestionar a Candy.

Por su parte Terry estaba también muy desconcertado de ver a Candy con Stear, por su mente pasaron muchas preguntas, entre ellas ¿Quién era ese chico?, aunque a su parecer era un insignificante sin gracia, ya que parecía todo un nerd, usaba gafas y su atuendo constaba de un suéter gris sin decoraciones y un pantalón de vestir, se notaba que no era como él, según Terry.

*.*¿Quién será ese chico? – se cuestionó así mismo, con voz perceptible.

*.*¿Dijiste algo Terry? – dijo Scarlet.

*.*No, no dije nada, ¿Por qué no mejor nos vamos ahora si a mi departamento?, tengo tantas ganas de terminar lo que comenzamos en el coche – replico Terry con voz coqueta y seductora, sujetando la mano de la chica y saliendo de la cafetería.

Candy quien no había avanzado mucho, volteo a ver a sus espaldas justo cuando salían, pero esta vez, Terrence no la vio, así que ella solo noto que se subían al auto y se iban.

*.*¿Pasa algo Candy? – cuestiono Stear de nuevo.

*.*No, nada – dijo Candy titubeante.

*.*Ah, es que pensé que conocías a ese joven, como lo miraste a los ojos cuando pasamos frente a ellos y él te correspondió – dijo Stear.

*.*Ah, sí, es el hijo de los Grandchester, por eso me quedo mirando, quizás me recordó, es solo que se me hizo raro verlo con una chica que no es su novia, por eso voltee a ver, pero no es nada que me incumba, esa gente así son – añadió Candy.

*.*Si, esos tipos ricos, suelen ser unos casanovas, las jóvenes hermosas solo con ver su auto y la pinta que se trae, caen rendidas a sus pies – bromeo Stear.

*.*Si, en eso tienes razón – respondió la rubia, de nuevo recordando ese beso que le dio y lo rápido que parecía haberlo olvidado, porque ahora andaba con una chica hermosa, con quien Candy, no quería ni imaginarse que cosas haría.

Esa noche durante todo el camino a casa, Candy fue recordando a Terry, el beso que le robo y el haberlo visto tan feliz con otra chica, también recordaba las palabras que le dijo Mary, cuando mencionó que Terry solo buscaba modelos, "Es verdad esa joven era muy hermosa – pensaba Candy - ¿pero porque me beso a mí?, no parezco precisamente del tipo de chica que pueda llegar a ser una modelo, seguro solo se quiere burlar, maldición, ¿Por qué lo recuerdo tanto?, si solo es un cínico y mentiroso, capaz de engañar a su novia, con cualquier falda que se le ponga en frente", esos pensamientos embargaban la mente de Candy.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

*.*¡Hija!, ¡Qué bueno que has llegado! ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día con los Grandchester? – exclamo la madre de Candy.

*.*Bien mamá, gracias, ¿tú como estuviste hoy? ¿Tomaste tus medicamentos a tiempo? – le cuestiono a su madre.

*.*Si hija, tu hermana se encargó de dármelos, yo casi los olvido – respondió Jennifer.

*.*Pues no debes olvidarlos mamá, recuerdas que son muy importantes, para que te mejores – dijo Candy con una sonrisa y frotando la espalda de su mamá, para luego dirigir su mirada a su pequeña hermana que estaba frente al televisor - ¡Beth! ¿y tú ya hiciste la tarea?, ya te dije que tú no puedes ver televisión hasta que no termines tus obligaciones.

*.*¡Bah! – respondió la niña - ¿De qué me sirve estudiar?, si a lo único que puedo aspirar es a llegar a ser una simple sirvienta como tú y mi mamá.

*.*¡Beth! – le grito con enfado Candy, parándose frente al televisor – no permitiré que te expreses de esa manera, ese trabajo de sirvienta que mencionas de forma despectiva, es que el que te mantiene y no deja que duermas en la calle, deberías estar orgullosa, nos tienes a nosotros te queremos, estas estudiando, no padeces, hay niños que no tienen ni para comer y tu…

*.*¡¿De qué me sirve?! si siempre vamos a ser unas miserables, tú una sirvienta, mi madre una enferma y yo una ilusa niña que nunca va a estudiar la universidad, aparte de todo ¡huérfana!, ¡te odio Candy!, ¡te odio porque por tu culpa mi padre nos abandonó!, por ti – le reclamo Beth a su hermana, parándose del sillón y yéndose enfadada a su recamara, azotando incluso la puerta.

Las palabras de la pequeña Beth hicieron que Candy, derramará esas lágrimas que deseaba contener, sin embargo, de nuevo agarro fortaleza, y bruscamente con su mano derecha se las limpio del rostro, no deseaba que su madre la viera así, antes que nada no podía demostrar vulnerabilidad, ella era quien sostenía la casa, la única encargada de cuidar de ellas, así que debía ser fuerte.

*.*Candy, no le hagas caso hija, tu sabes que tu padre no se fue por tu culpa, Beth no sabe lo que dice, es una pequeña en crecimiento, rebelde como te das cuenta, ignórala hija – dijo Jennifer.

*.*No te angusties mamá, sé muy bien que Beth no sabe lo que dice, no me afecta que sea así, aunque trataré de quitarle esa rebeldía, de eso puedes estar segura – asomo una sonrisa Candy a su mamá.

Beth creía que Candy era la culpable de que su padre las abandonará, no tenía argumentos convincentes, pero siempre buscaba culpables, no quería reconocer que su padre hubiera sido malo y en realidad se hubiera ido por enamorarse de otra mujer sin importarles sus hijas.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

En la casa de Stear, él recién llegaba de haber dejado a Candy, su rostro parecía serio, su hermano Tom, al verlo parado de espaldas a la puerta, al parecer pensando en algo, decidió cuestionarlo, ya que él conocía los sentimientos que Stear tenía por Candy.

*.*Hola Stear ¿Qué tal te fue con Candy? – cuestiono Tom.

*.*Hola, pues bien, supongo – fue su respuesta.

*.*¿Supones? ¿Por qué?, suenas decepcionado ¿sucedió algo? – lo cuestionó de nuevo.

*.*No, en realidad nada, solo la invite a la cafetería frente al parque y allí platicamos, como siempre lo hacemos – respondió Stear.

*.*Stear, ¿hasta cuándo piensas declarártele a Candy? ¿piensas seguir en el anonimato, sin que ella reconozca tus sentimientos? – dijo Tom.

*.*No es fácil hacer eso para mí Tom, tú eres más expresivo que yo, además al parecer a ella le gusta otro – exclamo Stear con desilusión.

*.*¿Otro?, ¿Pero quién?, si su círculo de amigos es limitado…

*.*Creo que le gustó el chico donde trabaja, el hijo de los Grandchester… cuando salimos de la cafetería lo topamos y ella lo miro a los ojos, incluso cuando salimos y él se iba con una mujer, ella volteaba su mirada hacia él, así que es obvio, ¡le gusta! – añadió Stear.

*.*Bueno, pero apenas si lo conoce, tu llevas años de conocerla, a lo mejor te equivocas, además ese chico es millonario y ellos por lo regular no se fijan en jovencitas como Candy y espero que no lo haga, porque tengo fe en que tu conquistes su corazón, eres buen chico Stear y lo mejor de todo es que la amas…

*.*Si pero, mejor permaneceré en el anonimato, no quiero que al confesarle mis sentimientos ella se ofenda y deje de hablarme, prefiero ser solo su amigo, con tal de seguir a su lado – respondió Stear.

*.*Admiro tu valentía de solo ser su amigo, pero bueno es tu decisión y tú sabes que siempre te apoyaré – le sonrió su hermano.

*.*Gracias hermano – dijo Stear.

Stear estaba enamorado de Candy, pero su timidez y su miedo no le permitían declararle su amor, así que se conformaba con ser solo su amigo, aunque ¿sería capaz de resistir seguirlo siendo? O ¿se atrevería a confesarse?, esas preguntas él debía responderlas, pero mientras tanto su decisión estaba tomada.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 **Hola de nuevo…. Gracias por seguirme y leer esta historia, agradezco mucho a los que me colocaron en follows y favorites, mil gracias, espero siga siendo de su agrado. Les cumplo hoy con un nuevo capítulo. Espero sus comentarios como siempre, ya saben que son bienvenidos. Aclaro, ahorita este Terry es un odioso mujeriego, lo sé, Jejeje, pero Candy recuerden que le cambiará la vida, por eso quise ponerlo que vieran como era al principio para que después se vea el contraste, de igual forma con Candy, porque ambos cambiarán sus vidas. En este fic, Archie y Stear no son hermanos.**

 **Agradeciendo Reviews:**

PaulayJoaqui-Eli-Alesita77-Guest-Guest-Soadora-Dajimar-ClausMart-Samy-KiraAnima-SkarlletNorman-MakoBeauty-LizCarter-Jenny-Rgrandchester-Flaquita. Gracias por sus comentarios, espero estén muy bien chicas, me alegran el día. Saludos

Nos Leemos pronto….Besos.


	5. ROMPE CORAZONES

**Capítulo 4.**

 **"** **ROMPE CORAZONES"**

 **:::::::::**

 **:::::::::**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Candice como era lo usual se preparaba para otro día más de trabajo en la mansión Grandchester, por las mañanas ella antes de irse debía hacer el desayuno de su madre y su hermana, Candy cuidaba mucho de su mamá que incluso en ese aspecto, ponía énfasis y sumo cuidado, su propósito era despertarse todos los días a las 05:00 am, a comenzar sus labores primero en casa, cuando su horario de trabajo iniciaba a las 8:00 am.

\- Hija, ¿Ya te has despertado tan temprano? – cuestiono su madre.

\- Si mamá, es que en un rato más entrare a trabajar y necesito dejarte todo listo, Beth entrará al colegio y debe desayunar antes de marcharse – le sonrió Candy mientras se apuraba a preparar los hotcakes.

\- Gracias Candy, eres tan buena, no deberías preocuparte, yo puedo hacerlo, no estoy tan enferma aun, como para no atender a mis hijas como se debe – dijo su madre.

\- No mamá, tú debes descansar y no madrugar conmigo, déjame que haga las cosas porque así me parece que sea, además recuerda que no estoy todo el día en casa, ayer vine muy tarde y no te vi casi mamá, por eso intento ayudarte en lo que pueda, ya que supongo que de ahora en adelante será así – contesto Candy.

\- Bueno, tienes razón hija – suspiro su madre – si deseas hacerlo, está bien.

\- Por cierto, ¿Ya se despertó Beth?, son las 6:00 am, dentro de una hora entra al colegio y si no se apura llegará tarde – cuestiono Candy a su mamá.

\- Creo que no se ha despertado, deja voy a levantarla – dijo su madre, luego de unos minutos regreso – no Candy.

\- ¿No que mamá? – fue la pregunta de la rubia.

\- Tu hermana no se quiere despertar, no sé qué le pasa, dice que ya no quiere ir a la escuela – dijo su madre.

\- ¡¿Qué?!, ¿Pero qué le pasa a esa niña?, por favor mamá ayúdame a poner la mesa, yo iré a obligarla a despertarse, creo que ya se está pasando de la raya esa niña y ahora mismo me va a escuchar – tras decirlo Candy se encamino a la recamara de su hermanita.

Beth aún estaba envuelta entre las sabanas, renuente de pararse e ir a la escuela, Candy llego y le quito las sabanas de encima bruscamente, ya que la niña por más que le dijeran las cosas, se mostraba rebelde a ceder.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – grito Beth a su hermana Candy.

\- ¡Despierta ya Beth!, tienes que ir a la escuela – dijo Candy.

\- ¡No quiero! – recriminó Beth.

\- ¡Irás por que así debe ser!, no te permitiré que te niegues a hacerlo, así que ¡párate y vístete! – alzo la voz la rubia.

\- ¡No lo haré! – dijo la niña de nuevo envolviéndose entre las sábanas y tapándose los oídos con una almohada.

Candy al ver la renuencia extrema de su hermana, decidió tomar medidas drásticas, agarro un pequeño contenedor con agua fría y la dejo caer en la cabeza de Beth, alertándola con esto a que se enfureciera aún más.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Estás loca! – dijo Beth parándose de súbito de su cama.

\- ¡No!, te dije, te lo advertí que si no te levantabas, sufrirías las consecuencias, así que te apuras a vestirte ahora mismo y te me vas al colegio ¿Me escuchaste? – le dijo Candy.

\- ¡Tú no eres quien para obligarme!, no quiero ir a la escuela, ya te dije que no me sirve de nada hacerlo, tú eres una simple sirvienta y a mí me espera el mismo futuro que a ti, además odio que los demás niños si tengan a su papá y yo no, ¡Así que olvídalo! ¡No quiero ir nunca más! – dijo la pequeña.

Candy se enfadó tanto de la rebeldía de su hermana, últimamente la niña estaba así, en ese plan, no le parecía nada y odiaba vivir como lo hacían, la rubia quería mucho a su familia, tampoco ella se sentía muy feliz de trabajar como mucama, mucho menos soportar malos tratos como los que sufrió por parte de Susana, sin embargo debía aguantarse porque necesitaba del dinero.

De modo que al ver a su hermana así, tomo una decisión, usaría algunas palabras que había pensado, a ver si de esa forma la niña lograba comportarse mejor y dejar esa repentina rebeldía.

\- Créeme Beth que yo también quisiera tener a nuestro padre aquí con nosotras, sé que en estos momentos de tu vida no comprendes los motivos por los cuales no está aquí y te entiendo, quizás hasta cierto punto comprendo tu rebeldía, ¿Pero sabes?, estoy de acuerdo contigo… - exclamo Candy con voz seria y la niña se quedó pasmada de escucharla que después de tanto decirle que no iría a la escuela, ella accedía a sus caprichos.

\- ¿Es en serio? – dijo con seriedad.

\- Si Beth, no irás más a la escuela, pero te pondrás a trabajar, le pediré a los Grandchester un turno para que tú lo hagas, ya que como siempre has dicho que terminaras siendo como nosotras, unas sirvientas, pues sería bueno que comenzarás de una vez ¿no lo crees? – replico Candy a la niña que al escucharla, cambio su faz a seria.

\- ¿Trabajar? ¡es absurdo!, soy una niña, tengo diez años – exclamo Beth sorprendida.

\- Eso no importa, ya puedes hacerlo, además así nos ayudarás a comprar más medicamentos para mamá – indico la rubia.

\- ¡No!, yo no iré a trabajar, eso nunca – espeto la niña.

\- Bueno pues entonces, te doy dos opciones ¿o estudias? ¿o trabajas?, solo tienes esas dos, no más, aunque si sigues estudiando, tendrás la posibilidad de continuar haciéndolo hasta llegar a la universidad, porque yo trabajaré para ayudarte, aunque si lo prefieres….

\- ¿En serio me ayudarás Candy? – dijo la pequeña interesada en las palabras de su hermana.

\- Así es ¿Qué decides? – la cuestiono.

\- Está bien, seguiré estudiando…, no quiero ser una mucama toda mi vida, lo lamento Candy – replico la pequeña a regañadientes, luego del argumento impartido por su hermana. Candy la miro y no resistió la tentación de darle un abrazo.

\- Vamos, ahora apúrate que recuerda que debes llegar temprano a la escuela… pronto pasará el autobús…

La niña se apresuró a vestirse, tal y como se lo sugirió su hermana, solo de esa manera, usando esos argumentos, Candice pudo convencer a la pequeña de diez años, que era lo mejor para ella, al saber que Beth había accedido, Candy se sintió aliviada y tal y como se lo propuso a su hermana, estaba dispuesta a trabajar arduamente para ayudarla a lograr eso que ella nunca pudo hacer.

* * *

::::::::

::::::::

Cuando Candice estaba a punto de salir de casa, justo frente a su puerta al abrirla se hallaba Stear, su amigo, quien al verla le sonrió y ella le correspondió de la misma forma, sorprendida de verlo tan temprano en su casa.

\- ¡Hola! – dijo Stear.

\- ¡Hola Stear!, no esperaba verte tan temprano en mi casa – respondió la rubia.

\- Si lo sé, lo que pasa es que pasaba por aquí y se me ocurrió venir a ver si aún no te habías ido a tu trabajo, ¿Te puedo acompañar? – cuestiono Stear.

\- Claro que sí, ¿Entrarás más tarde a tu trabajo? – lo cuestiono ella.

\- Si mi primera clase la impartiré a las nueve, así que estoy justo a tiempo, primero te llevo y de allí me voy al colegio – le sonrió.

\- Gracias Stear, entonces solo deja voy por mi suéter y nos vamos – respondió la rubia.

Stear tenía un Chevy de 1998, pero aún era un auto funcional, así que en ese vehículo llevaría a Candy a su trabajo, ya que la mansión de los Grandchester, estaba un poco alejada de donde ellos vivían, el cual era un barrio de la ciudad, rodeado de viejos edificios con varios departamentos en conjunto, Candy y su familia rentaban en uno de ellos. Stear, vivía cerca de donde yacía Candy, por ello también se veían a menudo.

* * *

:::::::::

:::::::::

Terrence por su parte estaba llegando a su residencia, en el mismo momento que lo hacía Candy. La noche anterior él no la había pasado en su casa, durmió en su apartamento, recién iba arribando de su noche de juerga la cual la paso en compañía de Scarlet.

Bajaba de su vehículo con unas gafas oscuras puestas, su camisa manga larga desabotonada de los tres primeros botones, mostrando parte de su pecho y su cabello suelto, acompañándose también por un pesado dolor de cabeza que le había ocasionado ingerir tanto Whisky la noche anterior, pese a su resaca y los rayos del sol frente a él, logró distinguir a Candy bajar del vehículo de Stear, despidiéndose muy amigablemente, para después cruzar la acera y dirigirse a su lugar de trabajo.

Terry ahora sentía más sospechas de la identidad de ese misterioso joven con el que había visto ya dos veces a Candy, llegando a la conclusión que podría tratarse de su novio, pero al pensarlo, solo cubrió su boca con una sonrisa "Bah, no me importa si tiene novio, no soy celoso, solo quiero pasarla bien – sonrió para sí mismo, mientras observaba como Candy se dirigía hacia donde estaba él, ya que se encontraba para esa instancia parado frente al acceso a la mansión"

\- Hola – le dijo Terry a Candy obstruyendo su paso.

\- Buenos días joven, ¿me permite?, debo pasar – exclamo la rubia con seriedad, mientras él la miraba fijamente sin que ella se percatara ya que traía puestas las gafas oscuras, aunque ella podía percibir esa sensación de sus ojos sobre ella.

\- ¿Por qué no me saludaste ayer? – exclamo Terry y ella se sorprendió.

\- ¿Saludarlo?, disculpe no sé a qué se refiere – se hizo la desentendida.

\- En la cafetería, cuando nos vimos, por la noche ¿lo recuerdas?, porque a mí no se me olvida – le respondió Terry.

\- Ah, ayer, lamento no haberlo hecho, pensé que sí, pero ¿sabe qué?, ahora que recuerdo no lo hice porque en la calle soy libre de saludar a quien desee y las personas que me caen mal, me reservo la molestia de saludarlos – añadió Candy.

\- ¿Te caigo mal? ¿No me digas? – sonrió Terry burlonamente – pues ayer que te bese, parece que no te caí mal, es más te aseguro que te gustó que lo hiciera.

\- ¿Cómo se atreve?, por si lo olvidó, le di una cachetada por haberse atrevido a portarse así conmigo. Así que no sea arrogante, porque su beso me provoco hastió…. Mejor déjeme pasar, no quiero enfadarme y hacer una tontería que haga que me echen del trabajo – exclamo Candy.

\- ¡Espera! No creo que te haya causado hastió, mis besos son encantadores – la detuvo de nuevo impidiéndole el paso – no te angusties porque te corran, eso no sucederá, nadie te echara de la casa, eso te lo aseguro – ella al escucharlo, de nuevo lo miro de frente y él continúo diciendo - ¿Sabes? ¡me gustas!, desde que te vi me pareciste muy atractiva, si quieres, podemos divertirnos, estoy seguro que te parezco interesante, supongo que no todos los días alguien como yo te hace tal ofrecimiento, ¿Qué opinas de mi propuesta?, la pasaremos bien ya lo verás.

Al decirle esto a Candy, ella se enfadó demasiado, que se contuvo las ganas de darle otra bofetada, así que solo se quedó mirándolo con furia, pero cuando esto sucedía él de nuevo intento acercarse a ella y darle un beso en los labios, esta vez Candy lo empujo con ambas de sus manos al sentir mucha cólera dentro tras oírlo ser tan engreído y arrogante.

\- ¡Aléjese de mí!, será mejor que no me vuelva a molestar, yo no soy como esas chicas con las que usted sale, siento que no le parezca, pero ¡le exijo que me respete!, el hecho de que usted se crea el hombre más guapo y millonario de todos, no le da derecho a tratarme de esa manera, si vuelve a intentar besarme, no me contendré, ¡juro que lo golpearé de nuevo!, no me importa que me echen ¿Me escucho? – dijo Candy con enfado y él solo la miro con seriedad tornando su rostro antes sonriente a serio, para cuando la rubia intentaba irse, de nuevo regresó y le dijo - ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, antes de andar engañando más chicas, debería arreglar los problemas que tiene con su novia y una mujer llamada Kirsten que hablo para amenazarlo ayer…. ¡tremendo patán!

\- ¿amenazarme? – replico Terry desconcertado, dirigiéndose detrás de Candy, quien casi le cierra la puerta principal de su casa en la cara.

Desde allí Terry, se dio cuenta que a Candy parecía no convencerla tan fácilmente como lo hacía con otras mujeres, la rubia era renuente, aunque él seguía pensando que no se debía a que no gustará de sus encantos, sino más bien que ella se estaba resistiendo, pero él pese a eso, estaba dispuesto a seguir insistiendo, le había gustado tanto y no quería que alguien como ella lo rechazará.

Se sentía frustrado al saber que no cumpliría su objetivo con alguna mujer, cuando anteriormente ninguna se había rehusado como lo hacía Candy, de modo que se puso a pensar ¿Qué podría hacer para lograr que ella cediera a estar con él al menos una noche?, solo una le bastaba para sentirse feliz de lograr su cometido.

* * *

:::::::

:::::::

Candy se preparaba para iniciar su segundo día de trabajo con los Grandchester, pero antes debía salir de una duda que invadía su cabeza, ¿Era ella la única a la que Terry se le había insinuado o Mary también había pasado por eso?

\- Mary – dijo Candy a su compañera de trabajo - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Claro Candy, con confianza, ¿dime que pasa? – cuestiono Mary.

\- El joven Terry, alguna vez a intentando seducirte o a alguna de las compañeras – replico Candy.

\- ¿Seducirme? – carcajeo Mary - ¡por dios Candy!, si eso sucediera, moriría de la felicidad, ese chico es un bombón, es un príncipe, es mi sueño, que no daría yo porque se me insinuará – sonrió de nuevo - ¿Pero por qué lo dices? ¿Tienes la esperanza de que a ti se te insinúe?

\- ¡No para nada!, a mí no me interesa, se me hace un chico muy engreído y arrogante, que cree que todo lo merece por ser guapo y rico – exclamo la rubia.

\- Bueno, yo digo que no está errado al pensarlo, conoce su valía por eso es tan egocéntrico, cualquiera se da cuenta de eso, como es hijo único y siempre obtiene lo que quiere, pues no sabe lo que es sentirse rechazado y tampoco que se le niegue algo en la vida, simplemente es afortunado, exitoso, importante, entre otras muchas ventajas – le dijo Mary a Candy - ¡ah!, pero con respecto a lo que mencionas, debo decirte que si él te gusta, como supongo que así es, porque de otra forma no estarías interesada en saber de él, tengo que...

\- ¡No!, para nada, solo lo decía por curiosidad – interrumpió Candy.

\- Aunque así sea, debo advertirte que debes tener cuidado con él, una compañera que trabajaba aquí con nosotros, antes de que tu entrarás, se enamoró tanto de él, que renunció por su culpa, no soportaba verlo todos los días, mucho menos con otras mujeres, estaba enloquecida por él, pero pobrecita, él nunca le hizo caso, ¡era de esperarse!, jamás se fijaría en chicas como nosotras, si eso llegará a suceder, no sería real, es como si viviéramos en un cuento de hadas.

\- Y esa muchacha que mencionas, ¿alguna vez supiste si él la enamoró o porque se ilusiono tanto? – seguía Candy indagando.

\- Pues, ¡no la enamoro!, ni siquiera la volteaba a ver, para él era una simple mucama más, lo que pasa es que a ella le gustó tanto que solo se ilusionó con él, pero él nunca ha seducido a ninguna mucama, como ya te dije, es selectivo y de gustos particulares, por lo regular solo sale con modelos, actrices, y su novia, esa chica obsesionada con él, pobre, es extremadamente celosa, aunque la entiendo, el joven Terry es un infiel de primera… si vieras a que tantas mujeres le ha corrido, te sorprenderías.

\- Si me lo imagino – respondió Candy, quedándose seria.

Candy se quedó pensando, ¿Por qué Terry se había fijado en ella entonces?, le desconcertaba mucho pensarlo, aunque aún no soportaba su forma de ser, le exasperaba lo presumido que era, la rubia suponía que todo lo que hablaban de él, solo servía para incrementarle el ego de forma extrema, llegando a convertirlo en un tipo insoportable e insolente.

* * *

::::::

::::::

Susana seguía enfadada con Terrence, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas armarse de valor y no hablarlo, mirando de vez en vez el celular, se le hacía tan difícil no hacerlo, tenía mucho interés en saber de él, odiaba que se burlara de ella, que no la respetara como su novia, dándole su lugar como debía.

A pesar de su breve resistencia a llamar, Susana no aguanto más la tentación y marco el número telefónico de Terrence en el celular. Para su sorpresa, el celular mandaba a buzón, esto hacía que ella se encendiera más del enfado, imaginando que él quien sabe dónde se hallaba en esos instantes, así que lo que hizo fue arreglarse de inmediato y dirigirse hacia la mansión Grandchester a ver si tenía la suerte de hallar allí a Terrence y reclamarle sus faltas.

En su llegada a la mansión de su novio, alguien la esperaba afuera, era una chica castaña de ojos marrones y al parecer muy conocida, porque a Susana se le hacía familiar su rostro, no obstante la rubia lacia al verla, sintió mucho desconcierto, cuestionándose ¿Qué hacía esa mujer allí?

El nombre de esa dama era Kirsten James, la chica que la noche anterior marco al celular de Terrence, esta misma mañana también lo había hecho, pero esta vez Terry si contestó colgándole de inmediato, ignorando los gritos y reclamos de la mujer, esto desde luego hizo que ella no se aguantará y decidiera hacer visibles sus amenazas, dejando en vergüenza a Terry frente a su familia y arruinando según ella su compromiso con Susana Marlowe, su novia oficial.

\- Hola, ¿Tu eres Kirsten James, no es así? ¿La conductora del noticiero nocturno? – exclamo Susana al verla allí.

\- ¡Sí, así es! – respondió la chica.

\- Mucho gusto Kirsten, mira yo soy Susana Marlowe – respondió Susana con una sonrisa. Kirsten al escuchar el nombre, torno su rostro a serio.

\- Ah, de modo que tú eres Susana, pues déjame decirte, que a ti es precisamente quien yo andaba buscando – replico la mujer.

\- ¿A mí?, ¿Por qué? – exclamo Susana desconcertada, pero dentro de sí, imaginando algo referente a ello.

\- Siento mucho ser quien te desilusione Susana, pero tengo que hacerlo, tu novio, Terrence Grandchester, es mi amante – dijo Kirsten con seriedad y Susana de igual forma se puso seria – Así que debes saberlo, es justo que te lo diga, espero que de esa forma te desilusiones de él, porque se quedará a mi lado, la otra noche me lo prometió y creo en sus palabras.

Susana solo se quedó escuchándola con firmeza, no emitió ningún gesto, ni palabra alguna, estaba anonadada, ella conocía que Terrence era un mujeriego, pero nunca antes había tenido que pasar una situación como la que vivía en ese instante, por lo que de pronto comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo en su rostro, estaba enfadada al extremo y tenía muchas ganas de llorar y arrancarle los cabellos a la mujer que tenía frente a ella, pero no, no lo hizo, pese a todo amaba tanto a Terrence, que incluso lo que esa dama decía, pretendía pasarlo por alto, aunque no sabría si realmente se contendría tanto.

\- Lo siento Kirsten, pero no se de lo que me hablas, mi novio me ama y sé que sería incapaz de engañarme, así que si intentas difamarlo, será mejor que te marches en este momento de esta casa – espeto Susana, la mujer frente a ella, solo la miro de igual forma sorprendida al ver la tranquilidad que mostraba al menos allí.

Mientras ambas mujeres discutían afuera de su casa por él, Terrence salió de improviso, ya que tenía un compromiso de trabajo ese mismo día y se le hacía tarde. Tal fue su sorpresa al abrir la puerta de su casa y encontrar en el pórtico a las damas distinguidas de frente a él, mismas que al notar su presencia situaron sus ojos hacia donde estaba.

Kirsten a pesar de todo, al ver a Terrence se abalanzó sobre él, dándole un fuerte abrazo sin importarle que Susana estaba ahí.

\- ¡Terry! – decía Kirsten – por favor, dile a ella que ya no seguirás a su lado, que te quedarás conmigo, hazlo te lo ruego, me lo prometiste, me juraste que lo harías, ¿recuerdas la noche en que hicimos el amor en mi apartamento?, tú me dijiste...

\- ¡Basta Kirsten!, ¡no hay nada entre nosotros! – le reclamo Terry soltándose de su abrazo – no digas mentiras, te ruego que te marches, Susana es mi novia y no estoy de acuerdo en tu comportamiento frente a ella, ni que vengas a armarme escenas en mi casa, por tonterías – mientras esto pasaba Susana solo se mantenía inmutada sin decir ni hacer nada, no obstante Terry decía eso igual para que Kirsten dejara de insistir con él.

\- ¿Pero Terry? ¡Yo te amo!, ¡no me dejes te lo suplico Terry!, por favor – suplicaba Kirsten, al parecer el amor que tenía por Terry estaba por encima de su dignidad como mujer.

\- Sera mejor que te marches de mi casa Kirsten, no pienso seguirte escuchando – las lágrimas de la mujer se comenzaron a escurrir por sus mejillas al oír el rechazo y el comportamiento tan frívolo que Terry mostró, en ese momento sintió que lo odiaba, pero decidió no seguirle rogando, ya lo había hecho demasiado por lo cual mejor se marcharía del lugar, así como estaba de deshecha, pero antes de eso le haría saber sus verdades.

\- ¡Mentiroso, sin vergüenza! – le dijo con una cachetada para luego continuar añadiendo - algún día te arrepentirás de todo el daño que me has hecho Terry, cuando en verdad te enamores, lo sabrás, ese día me reiré de ti, ¡te lo juro!

Susana quien había estado escuchando y hasta cierto punto se sentía vencedora, no estaba del todo a gusto, la actitud de Terrence con Kirsten solo le demostraba que en verdad había tenido algo que ver con ella. Luego de que Terry viera que la otra chica se había marchado dejándole su recuerdo en el rostro, dirigió su mirada con una sonrisa hacia Susana, con tanta tranquilidad como si nada hubiese sucedido.

\- Susi yo debo… - sus palabras fueron detenidas por otra bofetada que ahora le propinaba Susana.

\- ¡Eres un descarado Terrence!, no te permitiré que te vuelvas a burlar de mí como lo has hecho ayer y hoy… ¡no más! – diciendo esto Susana se quitó de su lado furiosa y se encamino hacia la salida.

Ambas mujeres le dejaban un recuerdo al casanova de Terrence Grandchester, sus errores comenzaban a dar frutos, pero a él no le importaba que eso sucediera, inclusive ignoro las palabras de Kirsten, diciéndose a sí mismo "¿Enamorarme yo?, ¡Por favor!, eso jamás va a pasar, ese lenguaje es desconocido para mí y nunca se hará realidad, lo siento Kirsten pero dudo mucho que te llegues a reír de mi como dijiste – pensaba Terry".

Sin duda el apuesto joven, tenía el lujo de rechazar a mujeres hermosas, haciéndolas pasar un mal rato al enamorarse perdidamente de él, un tipo ajeno por completo al significado de la fidelidad y del amor, no obstante ¿siempre sería así?, lo más probable es que no, porque incluso el mejor seductor sería seducido por el verdadero amor ya que dentro de poco descubriría que no todo siempre sería como lo imaginaba, las palabras de su antigua amante, resultarían ser muy ciertas.

* * *

 **Hola ¿Que tal?, espero hayan pasado un lindo fin de semana, esta vez les deseo un excelente inicio de semana, dejaré este capitulo para que lo lean, espero con gusto recibir sus comentarios. Por cierto he pensado muy bien sus sugerencias con respecto a que Terry se merece un buen competidor por el amor de Candy, sé que Stear es un amor, pero debe haber alguien más, pienso incluir a Albert no como hermano de Stear como lo había hecho, no, ya lo modifique, ahora aparecerá más adelante... ya lo verán... le demostraremos a nuestro Terry que Candy no es cualquier chica... ¿como les parece Albert? ¿Creen que él sería bueno o alguien más?, espero sus sugerencias con gusto, yo tambien quiero que nuestro hermoso rebelde se ponga celoso, si bien es cierto que sabe que es guapo y lo es, no se le deben subir tanto los humos ¿no lo creen?, jeje.**

 **Por cierto para quienes me dijeron que Candy es muy ingenua, les doy la razón, pero lo hace por la situación en la que atraviesa, ya que necesita el dinero y esas cosas... aunque no siempre será así, ella tambien sera otra mujer... su vida cambiará, en muchos aspectos... creo que ya me adelante mucho... jejeje... mejor me despido... Cuídense. Besos.**

 **Agradeciendo Reviews:**

 **Alesita77-Esme05-flaquita-paulayjoaqui-skarlletnorman-guest-guest-kiraanima-clausmart-samy-Jenny-Stephany-LizCarter. Gracias de nuevo, me siguen alegrando con sus opiniones.**

 **Nos leemos pronto...**


	6. UN HOMBRE IMPORTANTE

**Capítulo 5.**

 **"** **UN HOMBRE IMPORTANTE"**

* * *

 **::::::::::::**

 **::::::::::::**

El lío que se traía Terrence con tantas mujeres, le provocaba dolor de cabeza, sin embargo suponía que lo mejor era olvidarlo, así que sin importunarse demasiado por lo que hasta hace unos minutos había ocurrido frente a su puerta, tomo la determinación de seguir su camino, se le seguía haciendo tarde para su cita en la revista donde debía entregar las fotos de la última colección de la empresa de modas de su familia.

Debía hacer entrega de esas fotografías en menos de quince minutos y el tráfico parecía no dejarlo avanzar, todo le estaba saliendo mal por ese día, para empezar no soportaba la jaqueca terrible, producto de su resaca, otra de las cosas, el retraso se debía al incidente ocurrido con aquellas furiosas damas.

En su llegada al edificio de la revista, **_Fad &Stuff_** _,_ misma donde entregaría su negativo fotográfico, se le hizo muy curioso ver en la sala de espera de recepción al mismo joven que por la mañana vio junto a Candy.

Como Terrence ya tenía cita y faltaban escasos minutos para su entrevista con el director ejecutivo de esa empresa, no le hizo mucho caso a la presencia de ese misterioso joven, del cual moría por saber si era el novio de Candy, y siguió su camino hacia donde aguardaban por él.

\- Hola señorita buenos días, ¿Podría hablar con el señor Albert Andrew? – exclamo Terrence, solicitando hablar con el señor Andrew, quien era el director ejecutivo y socio mayoritario de la importante revista de modas.

\- ¿Tiene usted cita señor? – cuestiono la secretaria.

\- Claro que tengo, mi nombre es Terrence Grandchester, vengo de la compañía **_GrandTrend Corporation_** _,_ soy la persona que viene a entregarle los negativos para la colección que saldrá publicada en su revista.

\- Ah sí, el señor Andrew dejo especificado sus datos, tiene usted razón, adelante por favor….- exclamo la secretaria, invitando a Terrence a encaminarse a su lado hacia la oficina del hombre que lo esperaba.

Stear quien aguardaba de igual manera en la sala de espera, solo pudo notar cuando Terrence mencionó su nombre, el chico de gafas en ocasiones despegaba su vista del periódico que estaba ojeando y miraba a Terrence, se le había hecho conocido desde que lo vio, pero aun no recordaba que era el jefe de Candy, el chico que vivía en la mansión Grandchester.

Stear estaba de la misma forma que Terry, a punto de pasar a conocer al señor Andrew, deseaba hablar con él, porque al parecer había recién adquirido unos edificios viejos, en donde vivían ellos, que justo era la zona donde vivía Candice,

El día previo a ese habían llegado a informar que debían desalojar lo más pronto que pudieran esa zona, porque un importante empresario había adquirido esos terrenos, siendo sus pretensiones demoler todo lo que había en el predio, para construir unos lujosos apartamentos para personas de alto nivel adquisitivo, convirtiendo ese precario lugar en un sitio exclusivo.

Albert Andrew era un empresario muy importante en el país, no solo era dueño de la revista en donde Terry llevaba sus negativos, también era inversionista, convirtiendo todo lo que tocaba casi literalmente en oro, ya que pulía lo viejo, restaurándolo y vendiéndolo tres veces más de su valor original.

Por todo esto, Stear decidió ser la voz de su colonia, yendo a hablar con este poderoso hombre, intentando de alguna forma persuadirlo de hacer lo que tenía planeado, aunque él bien sabía que quizás no le sería fácil obtener su cometido, sin embargo tenía la intención de hacerlo.

Candy desde luego no se hallaba enterada de nada de lo sucedido, ya que hasta apenas un día anterior había ocurrido ese incidente y Stear no quiso decirle nada a ella, mucho menos al verla exhausta y angustiada por la salud de su madre, él tomó la decisión de hacer algo por ese percance, ya que no quería permitir que los corrieran de ese lugar donde habían vivido muchos años, porque ellos puntualmente pagaban su renta y el dueño anterior en numerosas ocasiones se negó a venderles esos departamentos en pagos mensuales, ni siquiera por la antigüedad que ya tenían allí.

* * *

::::::::

::::::::

Terrence estaba ya dentro de la oficina del señor Andrew, allí aún aguardaba por él, al parecer la oficina era una habitación muy grande, misma que contaba con un acceso a la sala de juntas. Mientras permanecía esperando Terrence aburrido ya, comenzó a caminar alrededor del lugar, observando todo lo que había en su entorno, se le hizo muy extraño no ver ninguna foto familiar que le pudiera dar un indicio de cómo era ese famoso hombre, no obstante él suponía que se trataba de un anciano, debido a su pomposo y reconocido nombre en el país, además de la trayectoria como empresario que ya poseía.

\- Buenos días señor Grandchester, disculpe el haberlo hecho esperar tanto, pero me encontraba en una importante junta con unos ejecutivos comerciales – exclamo Albert entrando de improviso y sorprendiendo a Terrence que estaba de espaldas y de pronto sitúo su mirada en él recién llegado.

\- Buen día señor Andrew, yo soy Terrence Grandchester de la compañía de modas GrandTrend, me resulta agradable que haya tomado en cuenta nuestra solicitud de propaganda en su revista, es de las más exclusivas del país y la única que nos faltaba por colocar – replico Terrence dirigiéndose a saludarle con la mano extendida a Andrew, sorprendiéndose también al notar que no era para nada como él lo había imaginado.

Albert Andrew, no resultó ser un anciano canoso y subido de peso como lo idealizo Terry en su imaginación, no, este tipo era un hombre joven, quizás pasaba de los treinta pero sin llegar a los cuarenta, de tez blanca y cabello rubio, el típico caucásico norteamericano, aunque con estilo y porte de galán.

\- Le agradezco mucho su interés en nuestra revista señor Grandchester, por cierto para mí también es un agrado conocerlo, pensé que usted era…. Si me disculpa decirle… un poco mayor – indicó Albert con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Qué curioso! – exclamo Terry – a mí también me paso lo mismo con usted, aunque debo decirle que en mi caso, la cita inicialmente la tenía con mi padre, el señor Richard Grandchester, solo que él tuvo que viajar el día de hoy de emergencia y ya no pudo asistir, pero me pidió a mí que lo hiciera en su lugar, y aquí estoy, teniendo el agrado de conocerle, puesto que yo no me dedico a los negocios, solo soy el fotógrafo de la compañía.

\- ¡Vaya que interesante señor Grandchester!, he visto sus fotografías y la verdad son maravillosas, tiene usted mucho talento – le respondió Albert.

\- Si, así es señor Andrew, espero no ser arrogante, pero reconozco lo bien que hago las cosas – le sonrió Terry.

Al escucharlo hablar de esa forma, inminentemente Albert pudo percibir un grado de egolatría en Terry, así que solo sonrió y continúo charlando con él, acerca de asuntos relacionados con el negocio que harían.

\- Bueno señor Grandchester, déjeme decirle que será un honor para nosotros trabajar con ustedes, el contrato se ha estipulado por un año, esa relación de negocios entre nuestras empresas será un poco prolongada si la comparo con los antiguos contratos con otras empresas de modas, pero estoy seguro que es el mejor que he hecho durante toda la existencia de esta revista – dijo Albert – así que no me queda más que extenderle la mano para recordarle que es un gusto que hayamos firmado este contrato.

\- Gracias señor Andrew, ya le deje los negativos a su secretaria como usted me lo solicito, de modo que yo de igual forma estoy complacido de que mi padre haya decidido establecer este contrato con ustedes, nos veremos seguido señor Andrew, aunque yo solo sea el fotógrafo, por ahora, no dude de contar conmigo para lo que necesite – le respondió Terry, para luego retirarse de la oficina de tan ocupado caballero.

Con la firma de ese contrato iniciaban los vínculos comerciales entre las dos empresas, estos dos hombres entrelazarían sus vidas en algo más que un simple negocio, siendo esto algo que aún ni imaginaban.

* * *

:::::::

:::::::

Al momento de salir Terrence, volvió a notar que Stear aún seguía fuera en la sala de espera, sin embargo no le dio importancia y continuó su camino a la salida. Habían pasado ya tres horas y Stear seguía aguardando porque el ocupado hombre de Negocios Albert Andrew lo atendiera, de modo que en un momento de desespero Stear se puso en pie y decidió cuestionar a la secretaria.

\- Señorita, ¿usted sabe si demorará más el señor Andrew en poder atenderme? – exclamo Stear.

\- Lo lamento joven, pero el señor Andrew se acaba de marchar – dijo la mujer.

\- ¿Marchar?, no puede ser, no le he visto salir – añadió Stear.

\- Si, el señor tiene otros accesos en su oficina este no es el único, siento mucho decirle que tendrá que regresar el día de mañana, ya que su asunto no es algo muy importante – dijo la secretaria.

\- ¡pero!, bueno, ni hablar, gracias por nada señorita, hasta luego….

Stear por lo regular no era un chico problemático, pero esta vez se sentía sumamente exasperado, mucho más luego de esperar tantas horas sin la esperanza siquiera de poder ser atendido, de modo que intentaría escudriñar en su mente de qué forma podría abordar al señor Andrew, no podía permitir que ese ultimátum que se les hizo llegar se cumpliera, no, sería lamentable que llegara a ocurrir.

* * *

:::::::

:::::::

La madre de Terrence recién se había enterado del problema que su hijo tenía con Susana a causa de otra mujer, aunque para ella no era ninguna novedad ese hecho, sin embargo lo que no le parecía en lo absoluto era el distanciamiento entre ellos y que Susana estuviera indignada y enfadada con él.

\- Susi, debes disculpar a Terry, lo conoces, sabes cómo es, pero mi hijo tiene bueno sentimientos, puede llegar a cambiar, el amor que le tienes puede lograrlo, créeme – dijo Margaret a Susana, mientras compartían una tarde de almuerzo juntas.

\- No lo sé Margaret, Terry ya me ha hecho tantas que no estoy segura de llegar a perdonarlo, me siento muy mal por todo lo que he pasado, yo lo amo, es verdad, pero mi paciencia se agota, también tengo un límite, su actitud sobrepasa ese límite, ya me he rebajado mucho por él, he sido el hazme reír de quien sabe que tantas mujeres a causa suya, ya no sé qué hacer – añadió Susana.

\- Entiendo perfectamente tu situación Susana, yo conozco a mi hijo, sé cómo es, pero deberías darle otra oportunidad, estoy segura de que cuando se casen las cosas cambiarán, ¡ya lo verás!

\- Ojala así fuera Margaret, pero no lo sé, él ni siquiera se ha dignado en llamarme, en pedirme perdón, de hecho nunca lo hace – replico Susana.

\- A lo mejor no le ha dado tiempo…. Susi, solo prométeme que si mi hijo te llega a pedir otra oportunidad, se la darás, ¿estás de acuerdo?, o solo hazle caso a tu corazón e intenta remediar las cosas, mira si él te prefirió a ti por encima de esa mujer, entonces te quiere, míralo de esa manera….

Las palabras de Margaret comenzaban a tranquilizar las aguas precipitadas de Susana, al escucharla se sentía más segura, aliviada y desde luego respaldada, sabía que ella la apoyaría en su relación con Terrence, Susana aún lo amaba y esa discusión era una de tantas como las que anteriormente habían protagonizado, solo que ahora se sentía más deprimida que las veces anteriores, aunque también pensaba si en verdad podría continuar a lado de Terry, sabiendo los defectos tan marcados que poseía.

* * *

:::::::

:::::::

De su lado Terrence tenía aún pendiente el partido de billar con su amigo Archie, así que luego de cumplir sus compromisos quedo en un bar de la ciudad con este otro chico que ansioso aguardaba por la revancha, ya que incluso Terry era afortunado en el juego, por lo que en él no aplicaba el dicho de "afortunado en el juego, desafortunado en el amor"

\- ¡Hola hermano!, ¿Qué hubo?, pensé que ya no vendrías – indicó Archie sosteniendo el taco, frente a la mesa de billar.

\- ¿Qué paso?, ¡claro que vendría!, ¿Qué esperabas?, yo jamás falto a un compromiso – sonrió Terry - ¿Qué cuentas como te fue ayer?

\- A mí excelente, esa Andy está muy bien en muchos aspectos, pero debemos hablar de ti, ¿Qué, como estuvo tu tórrida noche con Scarlet?

\- Excelente, muy bien, que puedo decir, esa mujer es ardiente, pero toda esa felicidad se me disipo el día de hoy – exclamo Terry.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Pero por qué?

\- Resulta que al salir de mi casa por la mañana, me estaban esperando esas dos fieras, enfurecidas deseando asesinarme al verme salir, con sus ojos fulminantes clavados en mi – añadió Terry acomodando su bola de billar.

\- ¿Cuáles mujeres?, es que tú tienes tantas – carcajeo Archie.

\- Pues la loca de Kirsten, esa que se obsesionó conmigo y me llamaba cada cinco segundos, aún estoy arrepentido de haberme fijado en esa tipa, solo problemas y dolores de cabeza me ocasiono – dijo Terry – es más ahí no acaba todo… quien estaba de frente a ella era Susana.

\- ¿Qué? ¡La otra obsesiva! – sonrió Archie – no vaya que tienes graves problemas, ayer esa mujer te fue a buscar al edificio de la agencia, parecía una desquiciada…. Me cuestiono de ti, pero solo le dije que te habías ido.

\- Si, la vi antes de irme… de hecho literalmente hui de ella – sonrió Terry.

\- No me digas…

\- Sí, pero bueno eso lo pudo haber pasado por alto, pero lo que definitivamente no pudo pasar, fue que Kirsten, me abrazara al verme declamándome que la otra noche le había jurado casi matrimonio ¿Cómo ves?

\- ¿En serio lo hizo?, no pensé que fuese así…

\- Pues ya ves que sí, obvio que Susana se molestó y me dio una bofetada, aunque Kirsten antes que ella lo hizo primero….- al escucharlo Archie carcajeo, por lo que Terry le siguió contando todo el incidente que se había suscitado, como era usual hacerlo siempre con su mejor amigo.

\- Por cierto, hablando de mujeres que paso con la gatita esa que quieres cazar, ¿ya cayó?

\- No, para nada, sigue renuente, es más hasta se atrevió a amenazarme…

\- ¿Amenazarte? ¿Cómo te iba a amenazar?

\- Según ella está indignada de que la haya besado…, aunque yo juraría que le gusto, es más si lo repitiera le encantaría de nuevo, solo que se está haciendo la interesante, pero no me importa, me gusta y pienso tenerla, a mi ninguna mujer se me niega…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso pretendes obligarla? Y qué tal si en verdad no le gustas…

\- No pretendo obligarla, estoy seguro que ella sola cederá, es más, hoy le insistiré de nuevo, le haré ver que privilegiada será al recibir una noche a mi lado….- de nuevo carcajeo Archie al oír lo que mencionó Terry.

\- No tienes remedio Terry, si quieres te daré un consejo, ya que veo que estás muy verde en ese aspecto… de hecho son terrenos desconocidos para ti….

\- ¿Así?, a ver experto… dime que hacer para que esa gatita caiga…- le dijo Terry.

\- Bueno para empezar, por lo poco que me has contado puedo darme cuenta de que es de esas típicas chicas chapadas a la antigua, supongo que es normal, porque es… una sirvienta… de modo que lo que tienes que hacer con ella, es enamorarla…

\- Eso hice – respondió Terry.

\- ¡No!, tú lo que hiciste fue seducirla, enamorarla es distinto, debes sacar ese lado romántico que tienes oculto ¿me entiendes? – cuestiono Archie y Terry mostraba cierta confusión en su rostro – Uhm, veo que es difícil para ti comprenderlo, mira… un ejemplo, cómprale unas rosas, dile que es bonita, regálale chocolates e invítala a algún lugar.

\- ¿Eso? ¿Te refieres a ser su noviecito, como si fuese un adolescente? – carcajeo ahora Terry - ¡Archie!, de verás que estás loco, yo jamás haría algo así, es más nunca lo he hecho, las mujeres que me gustan suelen hacerme caso, así sin tanto teatro, es más ni siquiera con Susana, que es mi disque novia lo hice alguna vez, ¿y me propones que lo haga con Candy?, ¡no!, me gusta, sí, pero no tanto como para que me canonicen de un día para otro.

\- Mira Terry, el hecho de que la enamores no significa que no verás a más mujeres, aunque si esa opción no te parece, existe otra más fácil aún – añadió Archie.

\- ¿Así? Y ¿Cuál es?

\- Sugiérele que se acueste contigo a cambio de dinero, por lo regular esa clase de chicas siempre necesitan, así que en una de esas logras que lo haga, todo es cuestión de que te arriesgues – dijo Archie y Terry se quedó pensando.

\- Ehm, no, esa opción no creo que sea viable, si hago eso capaz y me vuelve a golpear, y más golpes en mi rostro no quiero – respondió Terrence.

\- Bueno, pues yo solo te di sugerencias, aunque no creo que tanto sea tu interés por ella… es absurdo Terry, es más, iré a tu casa a conocerla a ver si en verdad vale tanto la pena, como para que estés tan interesado en llevarla a la cama – dijo Archie.

\- Es que sabes, no es eso, lo que pasa es que siempre obtengo lo que quiero y ella no puede ser la excepción, ya verás que conseguiré mi cometido…. Y te prometo que será pronto…es más apuesto lo que quieras a que será así…

\- ¡Trato hecho! – le extendió la mano Archie – apostaremos veinte mil dólares a que lo logras, si eso llega a suceder jura que tendrás tu dinero.

\- ¡Es un trato! – correspondió Terry.

Ambos jóvenes apostaban por que Candy cediera a los caprichos de Terry, ¿Pero qué opción elegiría el apuesto Grandchester?, la más complicada o acaso la más fácil, solo él tenía la última palabra, que por supuesto era algo que Candy ni siquiera imaginaba.

* * *

 **Hola, de nuevo les saludo con un capitulo más de mi fic, espero les guste...Por cierto por equidad de votos y porque ustedes así lo decidieron, incluí a Albert en el fic, independientemente que sea o no dentro de poco un rival para Terry, que si ustedes lo desean así será, ya hizo su aparición, espero sea bien recibido este rubio que les regalo, jejeje...Gracias de nuevo por seguirme en esta historia, espero con agrado sus comentarios... ojala quieran hacérmelos saber, si tienen alguna duda, queja o sugerencia, no duden en decírmela, esta historia es de ustedes y la moldearemos adecuadamente para el beneficio de la dichosa y afortunada rubia, nuestra querida Candy Candy.**

 **Agradeciendo Reviews:**

 **Eri-PaulayJoaqui-LizCarter-ClausMart-ZafiroAzulCielo1313-KiraAnima-Soadora-Flaquita-Guest-Gladys-Guest-Samy-Tete-Alesita77-skarlletNorman-Dajimar-Esme05-ConnydeG-Jenny-Stephany-PaullineYabrough. Mil gracias chicas por su valiosa opinión. Espero que pasen un lindo día.**

 **Nos leemos pronto...Que tengan una excelente tarde. Besos.**


	7. SORPRESAS

**Capítulo 6.**

 **"SORPRESAS"**

* * *

:::::::::::::

::::::::::::::

La noche había aparecido de nuevo, presagiando el fin de otro día, esto muy bien alertaba los sentidos de Stear, al saber que debía terminar a tiempo con esos exámenes que estaba aplicando a sus alumnos, el reloj daba las 7:05 pm, faltaba poco para que Candy saliera de trabajar y como era una promesa irla a buscar en su coche, debía hacerlo, no pretendía dejarla esperando.

Pero algo estaba saliendo mal, aún faltaban diez alumnos por concluir esa prueba, él había pensado que puso su mejor empeño en elaborarla lo más sencilla posible, pero al parecer no era así, más de uno de los chicos del salón, en menudas ocasiones se rascaban la cabeza, intentando escudriñar más de lo que podían sus mentes.

Stear no dejaba de mirar el reloj, los minutos pasaban y él seguía allí, temía por que Candy se quedará plantada esperándolo y él no tenía ni forma de comunicarse con ella y avisarle si se tenía que demorar más, no obstante cuando quedaba el ultimo alumno y se puso en pie, dirigiéndose hacia él para entregarle la prueba en sus manos, alguien más irrumpió en el salón.

\- Profesor Stear, necesito verlo en cinco minutos en mi oficina por favor – exclamo el director Estrada a Stear, abriendo de improviso la puerta del aula.

\- ¿En cinco minutos?, ¿Es algún asunto muy importante director? – cuestionó Stear con confusión.

\- Si, de suma importancia, así que le espero, no lo olvide profesor – diciendo esto el director Estrada, cerró la puerta del salón, dejando dentro a un Stear enfadado al saber que le sería inevitable llegar a tiempo a buscar a Candy.

"Lo siento Candy – pensó Stear – no podré ir a verte", desilusionado, siguió su camino hacia la dirección, en espera de saber qué cosa podía ser tan importante, para haberlo retenido de esa forma, haciéndolo faltar a su compromiso con Candy.

* * *

::::::::::

:::::::::

Albert llegaba a su residencia de un exhausto día, lleno de firmas y contratos de negocios, los números invadían su cabeza, que incluso en sus sueños también estaban, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a ese ritmo de vida, ese era el peso que todos los días tenía que llevar como encargado de la fortuna familiar, su padre el señor William Andrew, aun no recuperaba su vida, yacía tumbado sobre una cama desde aquel fatídico accidente vial que sufrió, donde la madre de Albert pereció.

El rubio y apuesto joven siempre recordaba lo difícil que había sido su existencia desde ese suceso, teniendo que hacerse cargo de todo lo que implicaba el sustento familiar, el cual ahora solo constaba de él y su padre, un hombre moribundo. Albert gracias a esa experiencia que obtuvo, se había convertido en un as de los negocios, exitoso, millonario y apuesto, era el joven que cualquier mujer desearía tener, pero para su infortunio, ese caso no aplicaba en él, se había inmiscuido tanto en su trabajo, que estaba dejando de lado el amor.

Había conocido varias mujeres, pero ninguna era ni había sido como Camila, su antigua prometida, aquella a la que tanto había amado y aun lo seguía haciendo, conservando su recuerdo guardado en su corazón, mismo recuerdo que también invadía sus pensamientos de tristeza, ya que ella había fallecido, si, murió justo el mismo día en que contraerían matrimonio, acompañada de la madre de su prometido.

Ese día los tres viajaban en el mismo vehículo, la limusina que la llevaría se había retrasado y el señor William Andrew, padre de Albert, se ofreció a llevarla para que llegara a tiempo, así todos irían juntos, Albert aguardaba por ellos en la iglesia de Chicago, lugar donde esperaba paciente decir sus votos de amor.

\- ¿Todo bien señor Albert? – cuestiono la señorita Pony, al ver a Albert pensativo en el sillón principal de la sala de estar, clavando su mirada frente a las brasas de la chimenea. Pony era la mucama de los Andrew desde hacía treinta años.

\- Si señorita Pony, le agradezco mucho que lo pregunte, ¿Por cierto como se encuentra mi padre?, ¿vino hoy el doctor Leagan a hacerle su chequeo? – cuestionó Albert con interés a la señorita Pony.

\- Si joven, hoy vino pero no hay mejoría en su padre, el diagnóstico fue el mismo de siempre – bajo su mirada Pony – lo lamento, la sugerencia del doctor Leagan fue de nuevo lo mismo que dijo la última ocasión, evitarle más sufrimiento a su padre, desconectándolo de….

\- ¡No! – se paró de su asiento un tanto alterado Albert al escuchar esas palabras – lo siento Señorita Pony, sé que usted no tiene por qué escuchar mis alteraciones, pero esa opción para mí no es viable ni nunca lo será, mi padre seguirá con vida, hasta que eso ya no le sea posible, la sugerencia de un médico no me hará cambiar de parecer… si me disculpa ahora mismo debo ir a saludarlo, con permiso – diciendo esto Albert se encamino hacia la habitación de su padre tal y como lo había dicho.

La señorita Pony, reconocía que para Albert era difícil aceptar que su padre jamás se pararía de esa cama, el estado vegetativo en el que se hallaba no le permitía interactuar con su hijo, como antes lo hacía, en ocasiones la señorita Pony había encontrado al apuesto joven derramando alguna lágrima rebelde cuando estaba frente a su padre, aunque desde luego él aparentaba ante el mundo una actitud firme y fuerte.

* * *

:::::::::

::::::::::

Candy seguía trabajando en la mansión, eran ya las 08:20 pm y ella pensaba que con seguridad, Stear la estaba esperando afuera, sin embargo todavía le quedaba una montaña de ropa por acomodar, misma que había decidido dejar a la último, antes de llevarla a su destino, esas prendas eran de Terry. Parada frente al cesto de ropa, pensó si lo haría, en un atisbo de recuerdos, se le vino en mente las muchas actividades que tenía para el siguiente día, así que no quiso acumular pendientes y mejor se puso a acomodar la ropa.

Al termino de acomodarla, se decidió a llevarla a la habitación de Terry, ella suponía que él aún no había llegado a casa, en todo el día no lo había visto, a excepción de la mañana cuando la molesto, en cierta forma se sentía aliviada de no tener que lidiar con su presencia, no obstante tal fue su sorpresa, al entrar en la habitación y llevarse tremendo susto al abrir de improviso la puerta.

\- ¡Dios! – exclamo Candy con estupor, tapándose los ojos, dejando caer la ropa que llevaba entre sus manos al suelo - ¡Cúbrase!

Terry estaba parado frente a ella, como dios lo había traído al mundo, desnudo, se acababa de duchar y como no tenía toallas en el tocador, decidió salir así, aun con el cuerpo semihumedo, dejando caer sobre su pecho algunas gotas de agua. Desde luego que la rubia se percató de todo, y le asombro demasiado verlo así, pero para Terrence fue todo lo contrario, le causo tanta gracia que solo carcajeaba frente a ella, es más, no hacía nada por cubrirse.

\- ¡Vaya pero si eres tú! – carcajeaba Terry - ¿Acaso nunca has visto a un hombre desnudo?

\- No – añadió Candy sin dejar de cubrirse los ojos, lo que hizo Terry, fue recoger las toallas que habían caído al suelo y se envolvió en una de ellas - ¿Ya está vestido?

\- Ya, no te preocupes, al contrario deberías sentirte orgullosa de haberme visto, déjame decirte que no todas tienen ese privilegio – sonrió Terry y Candy fue despejando su vista de nuevo.

\- ¡Es usted un descarado! ¿Cómo se atreve a andar desnudo? – añadió Candy con visible enfado, mientras Terry no paraba de reír.

\- Para empezar, esta es mi habitación, suelo andar así en ocasiones, otra de las cosas, entraste sin tocar la puerta – respondió Terrence.

\- Lo hice, porque pensé que no estaba aquí, además ese no es motivo para andar así… pero ya, será mejor que acomode este reguero que ya ocasione – exclamo Candy, recogiendo la ropa tirada y llevándola al armario.

Mientras ella acomodaba las camisas de Terry en el armario, él se recostó sobre la cama en posición relajada, con las manos detrás de su cabeza y las piernas entrecruzadas, mirando a la rubia chica de ojos verdes que aún mantenía el rostro sonrojado.

\- ¿Por qué no te has ido aun a tu casa? – la interrumpió - ya son más de las ocho.

\- si lo sé, pero es que tenía aun muchos pendientes, pero termino de acomodar esto y ahora salgo, me están esperando afuera – indico la rubia.

\- ¿Así? ¿Quién? ¿Tu novio? – cuestiono Terrence.

\- ¿Novio? – exclamo Candy sorprendida, recordando por breves instantes que Terry la había visto con Stear la otra noche – Ah, ya sé a qué se refiere, no, Stear es solo mi amigo.

\- Ah se llama Stear, uhm – añadió Terry para luego continuar – pues si no es tu novio, debe tener mucho interés en ti al parecer…. Pero me alegro que no lo sea, así no tendrás ningún inconveniente en aceptar mi cortejo.

\- ¿Su cortejo?, ¡qué le pasa!, recuerda que le advertí que no deseaba que me volviera a molestar, será mejor que no bromee conmigo, usted tiene novia y a mí no me parece además su actitud, jamás le haría caso a alguien como usted, ¡todo un patán y mujeriego! – asevero la rubia.

\- Yo ya no tengo novia, por la mañana me mando a volar, se enfadó, así que ahora soy libre si eso es lo que te detiene… Porque estoy seguro que solo es eso ¿no es así? – indico Terrence parándose nuevamente y acercándose a Candy, poniéndose justo a sus espaldas, mientras ella intentaba alcanzar un compartimiento elevado en el armario.

\- Eso no…- no pudo emitir más palabras porque Terry rozo su mano con la suya, al quitarle el objeto que intentaba acomodar arriba.

\- Te ayudo con eso – dijo él y ella no pudo evitar sentir un nerviosismo ante esa cercanía tan evidente, mucho más porque él aún estaba semidesnudo, tan solo cubierto con la toalla blanca, cubriendo solo lo esencial, porque su pecho aún estaba al descubierto.

Candy no pudo evitar mirarlos, ver esos pectorales tan bien definidos que tenía ese apuesto joven, era inevitable no hacerlo, la cercanía que tenía a ella era estrecha, el espacio en ese armario era reducido, ya que en esa área solo guardaba las camisas.

Terry por su parte pudo percatarse del nerviosismo de la rubia, solo riéndose por dentro al sentirlo de esa forma, él también se deleitaba ahora mirando más de cerca las visibles pecas en el rostro de Candy, así como su nariz respingada y pequeña que le daban un aire de dulzura angelical, de igual modo combinaban a la perfección con sus verdes y expresivos ojos, adornados por unas pestañas rizadas, la presencia de maquillaje no era esencial en ella.

Lucía perfecta así como estaba, nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de ver a una mujer que no pretendía agradarle a él como lo hacían las demás, Candy al contrario le rehuía y en cuanto podía desviaba su visión.

\- ¡Debo irme!, ¡he acabado! – exclamo Candy rompiendo el breve silencio que se había suscitado entre los dos, cuando sus miradas se entrecruzaron por unos limitados segundos.

\- ¡Espera! – la detuvo Terry extendiendo su brazo para impedirle el paso.

\- ¿Qué quiere? – añadió Candy.

\- ¿Puedo llevarte? – indico Terry, lo cual desconcertó a Candy al escucharlo.

\- No lo creo, ya le dije que vinieron por mí, déjeme pasar por favor, debo irme – solicito de nuevo Candy.

\- Lo haré pero si dejas que te de un beso de despedida – añadió Terry mirando con firmeza a Candy, quien de nuevo se sintió furiosa al ver la insistencia de ese chico en ella.

\- ¡No!, le he dicho que no….

\- Pues entonces, te quedarás aquí…

\- ¿Está usted loco?, déjeme pasar… - tras decirlo Candy, le dio una patada a Terrence en el pie.

\- ¡Auch!, solo bromeaba, ¿tenías que ser tan ruda? – dijo Terry, mientras Candy ya iba saliendo por la puerta de la recamara, con rumbo a la salida principal.

"Bruto, quien se cree que es, no pienso hacerle caso a sus tonterías – pensaba Candy para sí misma". Al llegar a la acera, Candice miro por doquier y noto que el camino estaba muy oscuro, no había nadie, Stear no se veía por ningún lado, de modo que lo que hizo fue pensar que ya se había marchado.

En lo que ella buscaba la manera de irse a casa, Terrence estaba vistiéndose en su habitación, esa noche saldría de fiesta como usualmente lo hacía, pero no podía dejar de recordar la renuencia de Candy hacia él, así que en ese instante se puso a escudriñar en los consejos que Archie le había dado, pensando que tal vez debía arriesgarse un poco.

Quizás haciendo lo que su mejor amigo le aconsejo. "No puede ser, nunca antes he hecho algo así con ninguna mujer, pero no puedo perder esa apuesta, si lo hago, Archie se burlara de mí y alardeará ser mejor que yo. Candy no debe ser la excepción, ninguna mujer me ha rechazado y ella no lo hará, no, si he de enamorarla para que este conmigo, lo haré, pero yo no perderé, eso sí que no, el fracaso no está incluido en mi diccionario, eso es de perdedores y yo no soy uno de ellos – pensaba Terry"

* * *

::::::::

:::::::::

Terry termino de arreglarse y salió con rumbo a su destino, le sorprendió que al pasar en su auto por la esquina cerca de su casa, Candice aún seguía desesperada en medio casi de la oscuridad, porque parecía que los focos que iluminaban la calle en los faroles, estuviesen fundidos.

\- ¿No vinieron por ti? – añadió Terry, bajando el cristal de su vehículo y cuestionando a la chica rubia desesperada sobre la acera.

\- Ah, es usted, supongo que mi amigo se desesperó y se fue, o se le presento algún inconveniente – respondió la rubia.

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve? – indicó Terrence.

\- No gracias….

\- ¡Vamos sube!, no te haré daño, no te preocupes… no muerdo, es más te aseguro que no te volveré a molestar con lo de los besos – le sonrió Terry, estacionando su coche y saliendo de él a abrirle la puerta del copiloto, al notarlo ella solo se sonrojo y decidió aceptar esa amabilidad que mostraba.

\- De acuerdo, Gracias….

Candy pese a su renuencia termino aceptando que Terrence la llevara a su casa, ella no quería seguir esperando, ya era tarde y seguro su madre estaría preocupada, además el camino era muy lejano. Terry la llevo hasta los edificios donde vivía, notando el aspecto de ese lugar con interés, era una parte de la ciudad desconocida para él, nunca antes había estado allí, ni siquiera había oído hablar de ese sitio, por lo que reconoció que parecía inseguro y peligroso para que una chica lo recorriera tan tarde.

\- ¿Aquí es donde vives? – la cuestiono.

\- Si, este es mi edificio, aquí está bien, me quedaré, gracias por traerme…- le respondió Candy y él solo le sonrió notando de nuevo el lugar, logrando distinguir frente a la acera donde ellos se hallaban a un par de mujeres curiosas que se sorprendían y cuchicheaban al ver bajar a Candy de ese coche deportivo muy lujoso.

\- Creo que tus vecinos son muy curiosos – sonrió Terry.

\- Sí, no les haga caso, deben estar cuestionándose los motivos por los cuales vengo llegando en un coche deportivo, bah, no me importa lo que digan, suelen ser así siempre – respondió Candy – bueno creo que ya hable demasiado, le veré mañana.

\- Claro – respondió Terry.

Candy no dejaba de sorprenderse de la pacifica actitud que ahora mostraba Terry con ella, pareciendo cumplir su palabra de no insistirle, aunque el poco lapso que paso junto a él en ese vehículo, la hicieron sentir bien, parecía no ser tan malo como lo suponía.

Pero aun así Candy solo movía su cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación, intentando disipar todos esos pensamientos, no deseaba recordarlo siquiera, sentía que no podía hacerlo, eso no estaba bien, Candy reconocía que él era muy guapo y temía que ese cambio de actitud en él, provocara que ella se enamorara como lo hizo la joven mucama que le contó Mary.

* * *

:::::::::::

::::::::::::

\- ¡Candy!, qué bueno que has llegado – exclamo Beth, dándole la bienvenida a su hermana.

\- Gracias Beth ¿y mamá? – cuestiono la rubia.

\- No esta Candy, se la llevaron al médico, se puso muy grave - respondió la niña nostálgica.

\- Dios mio, no puede ser ¿y quien la llevo? - cuestiono Candy.

\- Tom, tuve que ir a casa de los Ardley a buscar a Stear, pero él no estaba así que le dije a Tom, él esta con ella, debemos ir a verla, esta en el hospital San Carlos - indico Beth.

\- No Beth, iré solo yo, tu mañana debes entrar temprano al colegio, no te angusties a mamá no le pasara nada, regresare con ella, antes de medianoche ¿estamos?

\- Pero Candy...

\- No Beth, quedamos en que dejarás de ser tan renuente ¿de acuerdo?, recuerda que mamá nos necesita y debemos hacer cada quien lo que nos corresponde, ahora mismo me voy, por favor cierra bien y recuerda no abrirle a nadie... - pero antes de irse Candy cuestiono de nuevo a su hermana - por cierto ¿que hizo que mamá se agravará?

\- Ella recibió un papel por la mañana que leyó y al parecer le afecto tanto que comenzó a sentirse muy mal - indico la niña.

\- ¿Papel? - dijo Candy.

\- Si, este - se lo dio a su hermana.

Candy al leer ese documento, se desconcertó mucho y abrió sus ojos de forma muy expresiva; "No puede ser, esto no nos puede estar pasando, no dios mio, no - pensó Candy"

\- ¿Tu leíste este papel Beth? - le pregunto Candy a su hermana.

\- No, yo solo lo guarde - respondió.

\- Bueno esta bien, haz lo que te dije, debo irme, nos vemos mas tarde...

Diciendo eso Candy, se fue apresurada a ver a su madre al hospital, el mensaje en ese documento aun la mantenía angustiada, no obstante primero estaba la salud de su madre, así que al parecer por esa noche no dormiría tranquila.

* * *

 **Hola buenas tardes, aquí me tienen de nuevo actualizando, gracias por leer como siempre. Espero que tengan un resto del día genial. Que estén bien, Saludos. Espero sus lindos comentarios si quieren hacérmelos saber, los recibo con gusto.**

 **Agradeciendo Reviews:**

 **PaulayJoaqui-LizCarter-Samy-ClausMart-KiraAnima-SkarlletNorman-ZafiroAzulCielo-Alesita77-ConnydeG-Gladys-Guest-Stephany-Guest-SailorSiniestra-Paty-Guest-SandraLopez (Gracias por tu interés en mi historia, si pienso seguirla actualizando muy seguido, ojala y la sigas leyendo. Saludos)-PaullineYabrough. Gracias por sus lindos comentarios chicas. Saludos :)**

 **Nos leemos pronto. Besos.**


	8. CAMINOS CRUZADOS

**Capítulo 7.**

 **"** **CAMINOS CRUZADOS"**

* * *

::::::::::

:::::::::::

En el hospital San Carlos, alguien más aparte de Candice se dirigía a charlar con uno de sus familiares, este era Archibald Cornwell, quien hacía tiempo que no acudía a este hospital propiedad de su padre, ya que eso de la medicina a Archie no le parecía del todo convincente, sin embargo también estaba dentro de su papel como administrador, llevar el control de los estados financieros de este lugar.

El padre de Archie, el señor Robert Cornwell, como profesión principal tenía la de doctor, especialista en cardiología, pero ahora como era un hombre mayor, se dedicaba a descansar y había dejado de lado su profesión, por otro lado su hijo Archie pese a la insistencia de su padre de estudiar la misma carrera que él, decidió no hacerlo, él prefería la administración, de modo que al final de cuentas estudio lo que quiso, algo que le favoreció en cierto sentido, porque su padre no solo tenía negocios que tuvieran que ver con la salud, también contaba con otras empresas.

\- Hola querido primo – dijo Archie entrando de improviso al consultorio de su primo, Neal Leagan, director de ese hospital.

\- Archie, ¿y ese milagro que tengo el honor de tu visita? – sonrió Neal.

\- Pues, porque hace mucho que no vengo y hoy como tenía la noche libre pues decidí pasarme por aquí antes de regresar a mi departamento – replico Archie.

\- Ah, vaya, querrás decir que hoy no tenías chicas libres por eso has venido, pero está bien ¿Cuál es el motivo? – cuestiono Neal.

\- Hay un cierto desajuste en las cuentas del hospital y tenía que venir a aclararlo contigo, son cincuenta mil dólares de desfase, desde luego que no me parece, porque hace tres meses vine y ese desfase era inexistente – indicó Archie.

\- Estimado Archie, ¿sabes?, no sé porque presiento que tu intentas inmiscuirme en ese supuesto desajuste en tus cuentas, para empezar, no tengo la más mínima idea de que te refieres, las cuentas han sido claras y mensualmente te he enviado los informes, supongo que si no te gusta ver números rojos en tus cuentas deberías de venir más seguido ¿no lo crees?, un consejo…. Evita tantas noches de juerga con tu amigo, el fotógrafo y mejor dedícate a hacer bien el trabajo que mi tío te encomendó con tanta confianza – recriminó Neal.

\- Tú no eres quien para decirme que debo hacer, además, por si lo olvidas, este hospital no es el único negocio que administro, otra de las cosas, tú solo te mantienes aquí y se supone que eres el director, que le rogaste a mi padre para que te ayudará con ese puesto, así que no vengas con tonterías Neal, ¿Dónde están esos cincuenta mil? – dijo Archie…

\- Ya te dije que no sé de qué me hablas Archie, mira… si no tienes algún otro inconveniente debo irme tengo muchos pacientes esperándome, porque yo sí, hago algo por ayudar – le dijo Neal, pasando a su lado hacia la salida – por cierto, antes de que me vaya debo recordarte, ¡que no necesito robar dinero!, tengo suficiente por si ya lo olvidaste…. Ah, ¡algo más!, cuando te dirijas a mí, evita en la medida de lo posible molestarme por tonterías, no soy tu empleado Archie…mi padre también tiene acciones en este hospital ¿lo recuerdas?

Archie solo se quedó mirándolo con enfado, a él no le caía muy bien su primo, mucho menos porque siempre pretendía quedar bien con todos diciendo que él era un ejemplo a seguir y el más correcto de la familia, para sus parientes Archie, era un chico que solo le gustaba derrochar dinero y aun no asentaba cabeza, aparte de que la traían contra él, desde que decidió que lo suyo no era la medicina.

* * *

:::::::::

:::::::::

En su llegada al hospital Candice angustiada por saber cómo estaba su madre se dirigió con premura a la sala de estar, primero iría a preguntar a la recepción pero como vio que Tom estaba allí parado, mejor se acercó a él como primer instancia.

\- Tom, ¿Cómo está mi mamá? – cuestiono Candy con desconcierto.

\- Hola Candy, pues apenas salió el doctor a decirme que están estabilizándola, al parecer se le subió mucho la presión y su corazón se le debilito, pero no me han dado más información – añadió Tom.

\- Gracias Tom, iré a preguntarle a la enfermera de la recepción, a lo mejor ya hay algo nuevo, recuerda que mi mamá tiene cáncer, y cada que viene al hospital me angustia mucho pensar lo peor, pero ahora que me dices que es la presión, espero que ya este mejor – indico la rubia.

\- Si Candy te comprendo, sé cómo debes sentirte, anda sigue, a lo mejor te digan algo más y te dejen pasar a verla – indico Tom.

\- Si Tom, gracias.

Candice se encamino hacia la recepción donde una chica castaña era la enfermera encargada de dar información a los usuarios.

\- Buenas noches señorita, necesito que me de informes acerca de la Señora Jennifer White, es mi madre, hace una hora o dos la trajeron de urgencias y yo no estaba enterada, hasta ahorita, entonces necesito pasar a verla, estoy muy preocupada por su salud – dijo Candy.

\- ¿Dice que su madre se llama Jennifer White?, a ver déjeme la busco en la bitácora y en seguida le doy la información – la chica comenzó a buscar en un cuaderno bitácora donde llevaban la relación de pacientes – uhm, si, su mamá ingreso hace unas horas como lo indica, se le subió la presión arterial, al parecer todo está bien ya.

\- ¿Bien? ¿Entonces puedo pasar a verla? – cuestiono Candy.

\- No, aun no puede, el doctor no ha dado su ultimo diagnóstico, aquí también dice que se le harán unos estudios, pero….

\- ¿Pero qué?

\- Está incompleto, quizás el doctor olvido añadir que estudio le hará a su madre, si gusta puede esperar en la sala principal, en cuanto venga el doctor se comunicara con usted y le dirá que más hay que hacerle a su mamá – añadió la enfermera despreocupada, ante la desesperación de Candy por obtener más información de su madre.

\- ¿Pero qué le pasa señorita?, no se da cuenta que estoy muy angustiada por mi madre, no puedo creer que ese doctor sea un irresponsable, atreviéndose a anotar un diagnostico incompleto, eso sí que es irracional, exijo que me diga cómo se llama y en donde puedo hablar con él – reclamo Candy.

\- Lo siento señorita pero el doctor Leagan no puede recibirla, él es un médico muy ocupado y su madre no es la única paciente que atiende – respondió la chica.

\- ¡Pues supongo que él tampoco es el único doctor en este gran hospital! – reclamo de nuevo Candy un poco enfadada.

\- Será mejor que se vaya a sentar a la sala principal, si se altera más no hará nada de todas formas, así que vaya, haga lo que le digo – replico la enfermera.

\- ¡Pero que ineficientes! – se alteró Candy, pero aún así decidió ir a la sala de espera.

…..

\- ¿Qué ocurrió Candy? ¿Te dijeron algo más sobre tu mamá? – la cuestiono Tom.

\- No Tom, estas personas al parecer son unos ineficientes que no saben hacer bien su trabajo, pareciera que no tratan con personas, son tan descuidados, estoy muy angustiada por mamá Tom, no sé como este, la tonta enfermera asegura que esta mejor, pero no lo sé, según ella también el doctor puso en el expediente que deben hacerle unas pruebas más, pero ni siquiera dice cuales, maldición, esta desesperación me está matando – decía Candy angustiada.

Tom al notarla tan angustiada, decidió decirle algo más….

\- Candy si te sirve de algo, al doctor Leagan hasta hace un rato lo vi entrar a su consultorio y aun no lo he visto salir de allí, quizás todavía continúe dentro, ¿Por qué no vas?

\- ¿Tú crees que me dejen entrar a hablar con él?

\- No lo sé Candy, deberías arriesgarte…

\- ¿Sabes que se me ocurre?, entraré a hablar con él, sin que esa enfermera se dé cuenta, intentará colarme en su oficina, ¿viste donde entró?

\- Claro que sí, ¿Pero Candy?, esas mujeres están allí, seguro se darán cuenta cuando intentes pasar desapercibida….

\- No Tom, no lo harán, yo sé lo que te digo, estoy segura,… ¿Sabes porque? – él negó con la cabeza.

\- Porque tú me ayudarás – el rostro de Tom mostró confusión – las distraerás en lo que yo me meto al consultorio de ese hombre y le cuestiono acerca de la salud de mi mamá ¿de acuerdo?

\- Si Candy, está bien, a ver que se me ocurre decirles, en fin,… todo sea por ti – le sonrió.

Juntos pusieron manos a la obra, Candice se coló sin ser vista por las enfermeras ni nadie más del personal hospitalario, ella estaba dispuesta a hablar con ese doctor, necesitaba escuchar de sus labios que su madre estaba mejor, además de saber cuál era la habitación donde se encontraba e ir a verla, porque el hospital era muy grande y difícil buscar en cada rincón a alguien.

* * *

:::::::

::::::::

Archie aún estaba dentro del consultorio de Neal, deseaba percatarse de que en verdad Neal no hubiese hecho malos manejos de los ingresos del hospital, así que comenzó a hurgar en cada espacio que encontró del cuarto, mientras estaba allí mirando a su alrededor y buscando por doquier.

Noto en el perchero una bata blanca de médico, entonces se dijo "¿Cómo me vería de doctor? – Pensaba – mí padre siempre quiso que lo fuera, pero no era lo mío, quizás podré enamorar alguna chica linda con una pinta de doctor – sonrió", por lo cual luego de pensarlo, se puso la bata.

Cuando estaba sentado en la silla principal detrás del escritorio buscando en los cajones interiores del escritorio, de repente entro de improviso una chica rubia de ojos verdes y pecas en el rostro, Archie al ser sorprendido, solo se quedó estático, mirando con desconcierto a la joven que se colaba en el consultorio sin tocar antes la puerta.

\- ¡Doctor Leagan!, necesito que me de informes de la salud de mi madre, allá afuera no quieren especificar bien esa información, supongo que este hospital es una institución seria y usted como director, está obligado a indicarme bien que estudios le harán a mi mamá, exijo que me lo diga doctor, la salud de mi madre está de por medio y no me importa que usted se moleste, para empezar debe hacer bien su trabajo concluyendo los anexos que hace en su bitácora.

\- Ehm – solo alcanzó a decir Archie, aun sorprendido ya que la joven lo confundía con Neal, desde luego que Archie se dio cuenta de que ella parecía no conocer al famoso doctor Leagan.

Archibald desde que vio a Candy entrar sorpresivamente en el consultorio, quedó prendado de sus verdes ojos y su cabello rubio y ondulado cayendo como cascada sobre sus hombros, por lo cual pensó que no sería mala idea seguir con su juego de doctor, haciéndose pasar por su primo frente a esa hermosa chica, que para su deleite aparecía como si la hubiese llamado con el pensamiento.

\- Por supuesto que soy el doctor Leagan – dijo él con una sonrisa.

\- Si, de eso no me queda la menor duda, es su consultorio, solo usted estaba aquí cuando entré, supongo que lo es – dijo Candy con ironía y él solo sonrió.

\- Bueno señorita para empezar, tome asiento y tranquilícese, antes que nada debo hacerle algunas preguntas de rutina para darle información de esa paciente que dice usted que es su madre – añadió Archie.

\- ¡No lo digo! ¡Es mi madre!, es absurdo lo que dice ¿a qué preguntas se refiere?

\- No me lo tome a mal señorita, yo casi estoy seguro que me dice la verdad, pero debo conocer bien de usted, para así informarle de la salud de su madre, mire, lo que sucede es que, es por seguridad, como bien dice este es un hospital prestigiado, entonces no podemos andar divulgando información de los pacientes a cualquiera – dijo Archie y Candy solo lo miró con confusión.

\- No lo comprendo, ¡si esto no es un banco! ¿o sí?..., pero ya que… ¿cuestióneme entonces?

\- Si mire para empezar ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Su edad?

\- Candice White, tengo 23 años, ¿ahora si puede decirme dónde está mi madre? – al escucharla a Archie se le hizo conocido ese nombre, pero no recordó donde lo había escuchado, cuando en realidad lo había oído de la boca de Terry, como Candy.

\- No señorita, tranquila aun no acabo – exclamo Archie.

\- A ver…. Ahora dígame, ¿Cuál es su teléfono, correo electrónico o si tiene alguna tarjeta que me pueda dejar para localizarla?, por cualquier inconveniente que se presente…

\- ¿Inconveniente?, ya dígame que tiene mi mamá doctor….no ve que angustiada estoy, parece que se estuviera burlando de mí…

\- No, jamás me burlaría de usted, ¿Cómo cree?...

* * *

:::::::

:::::::::

Terrence de su lado, luego de ir a dejar a Candy a su casa, tomo la determinación de dirigirse al departamento de Archie, tal fue su sorpresa que su amigo no se encontraba allí, sin embargo logró encontrar aún a su mucama y la cuestiono acerca del paradero del chico.

\- ¿Entonces sabe a dónde fue? – le cuestiono a la mucama.

\- Pues dijo que iba al hospital San Carlos – añadió la mujer.

\- ¿Hospital? ¿Estará enfermo?, pero si apenas esta tarde estaba tan bien – indico Terry con sorpresa.

\- No joven – dijo la mucama con una sonrisa – al parecer fue a ver lo de unas cuentas, algo así escuche que decía por teléfono, creo que fue a hablar con su primo, el doctor Leagan.

\- Ah, ya, si tiene razón, ahora que lo recuerdo ese hospital también es propiedad de su padre…., gracias por la información, que pase buena noche – se despidió Terry.

Terrence también se dirigió hacia ese hospital, esa noche quería que Archie le diera unos negativos de unas fotos que al parecer había olvidado en su auto, pero por un extraño motivo no había podido comunicarse con él, su celular estaba apagado.

Terry supuso que estaba con alguna chica y por eso tenía apagado el celular para que no lo molestaran y entonces por ese motivo se dirigió a su apartamento, pero se llevó la sorpresa de que no estaba allí, como le urgían esas fotos para el día siguiente, estaba en la obligación de localizarlo, así que no se esperaba nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

* * *

:::::::

:::::::

Neal como era lo usual estaba haciendo su ronda por las habitaciones, de modo que le toco ir a ver qué tal estaba la señora Jennifer White, mismo caso que él le había ya encomendado al doctor Anthony Brown, al tener otro compromiso aun más grave con otro paciente, Anthony era un joven médico como él, que también laboraba en ese hospital.

\- Buenas noches doctor Brown ¿Ya es hora de darle de alta a la señora White? – indico Neal, mientras Anthony sostenía una tabla en sus manos, haciendo unas anotaciones.

\- Pues ya se encuentra estable de su presión doctor Leagan, ahorita se quedo dormida, al parecer solo fue por una impresión fuerte que ocasionó que se le elevara el ritmo cardíaco, aunque hay algo más que me comenzó a preocupar en ella... por eso creo que aun no se le puede dar de alta..., de hecho ya anote en la bitácora principal parte del diagnostico...

\- Que bien, pero entonces ¿Que otro problema tiene la señora?

\- Me comentó que tiene leucemia, consideré hacerle unos estudios, debo verlos y saber que aplicar en su caso, tambien me dijo que ha estado tomando unos medicamentos, pero que sus dolores no cesan, la pobre esta muy angustiada de que sus hijas sepan lo mal que se siente, así que sospecho que su enfermedad, ya debe estar algo avanzada, es por eso que necesito los estudios, ya que ella no había venido nunca antes a este hospital y dice que hace tiempo que no se hace unos, según ella solo vive de los medicamentos, pero que hace algún tiempo ya no se hace una quimioterapia, al parecer por problemas económicos – añadió Anthony.

\- ¿Como es posible?, eso si es grave... Estoy de acuerdo con usted doctor, encárguese del caso de esta paciente entonces, lo que considere conveniente le apoyo, cualquier situación me dice... por cierto, aún no he visto a ninguno de sus familiares, el chico que la trajo dijo ser su vecino, que está paciente solo vive con sus dos hijas, pero hasta ahorita no me han reportado a ninguna, y eso que deje dicho en recepción que se me avisará para hablar con ellas, aunque si le soy sincero estoy sumamente ocupado doctor Brown – respondió Neal.

\- Si doctor Leagan lo comprendo, si gusta déjeme hacerme cargo de eso a mí, del caso de la señora, hablaré con sus familiares en cuanto llegue, es más ahora iré a recepción a preguntar, así le informaré a sus hijas lo que ocurre con su madre, ya que en unos minutos más tendré los resultados de los estudios, entonces veremos que procede – indico Anthony.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con usted, le agradezco su ayuda doctor Brown, ahora si me disculpa debo continuar….le veré más tarde – indico Neal y Anthony solo asentó con la cabeza.

Anthony Brown sería el doctor que le daría a Candy la noticia acerca de la situación médica por la que atravesaba su madre, Candy no se esperaba las muchas sorpresas que estaban por venir aun en su vida.

* * *

::::::::::

::::::::::::

Mientras Archie permanecía engañando a Candy haciéndola creer que era Neal, Albert estaba en camino hacia su residencia, como era usual había sido un día más igual de ajetreado que el anterior, sin embargo recordó que le quedaba algo más por hacer antes de llegar a casa.

La salud de su padre no tenía mejoría, a él no le gustaba verlo sufrir de esa manera, sentía que no era sano que él estuviera así, en ocasiones sentía como si su padre lo mirara y le pidiera a gritos que lo librara de ese pesar, de modo que esos últimos días se hallaba en la disyuntiva de elegir cual era la mejor opción para evitar ese padecer en su progenitor.

Por lo cual mientras conducía, tomo la determinación de visitar al doctor Leagan en su consultorio, le preguntaría acerca de esa sugerencia que siempre le daba con respecto a cesar la angustia de su padre, lo que más temía Albert, era que eso representara algo doloroso para él, así que sosteniendo la suficiente fuerza mental, opto por ir a charlar con este tipo y cuestionarle algunas cosas que aún necesitaba saber ante esa decisión que titubeaba en aceptar.

\- Buenas noches señorita ¿Se encuentra el doctor Leagan? – cuestiono Albert a la enfermera de la recepción.

\- Buenas noches señor, ¿usted es el señor Andrew no es así? – indico la enfermera con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al ver al apuesto rubio cuestionarla, ya que usualmente llegaba a visitar al doctor por cuestiones de su padre.

\- Si Albert Andrew, ¿Puedo pasar a verlo a su consultorio? – cuestiono Albert.

\- ¡Si Claro!, ahora el doctor Leagan está en cirugía, pero usted es un usuario muy especial de este hospital, así que puede esperarlo en el consultorio, pase, es más le acompaño – le sonrió la joven con una sonrisa coqueta.

\- Gracias – añadió Albert.

La enfermera encantada de ir a lado del apuesto caballero, no dejaba de mirarlo en ocasiones, ella ni siquiera estaba enterada que dentro de ese sitio, habían ya dos personas aguardando por Neal, una, se estaba haciendo pasar por él y la otra ni siquiera sabía que estaba siendo engañada por Archie, los tres estaban a punto de encontrarse, sus caminos se unirían sin que se lo imaginaran.

\- Pase por favor señor Andrew ¿Quiere que le traiga algo de tomar? – exclamo la enfermera.

\- No gracias así estoy bien señorita, espero que el doctor no demore mucho – indico Albert.

\- No lo creo hace ya algunas horas que entró, así que no lo hará, adelante – dijo la chica que ni siquiera recordaba que hasta hace poco Neal había salido, pero no a cirugía sino a checar a unos pacientes.

Al abrir la puerta y Albert entrar, se dio cuenta que habían dos personas más allí, uno que al parecer era doctor y estaba ocupando el asiento de Neal y una señorita que charlaba un poco exasperada con ese joven médico.

\- ¡Buenas noches! – exclamo Albert sorprendido.

* * *

 **Hola, ¿Que tal?, buenos días, hoy si pude saludarles más temprano de lo habitual, gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, espero continué gustándoles por que vienen muchas sorpresas más para nuestros protagonistas, así como tiempos difíciles, como se pudieron dar cuenta, Albert no será el único luchador en contra de Terry ¿A Quien más le gustará Candy? ¿Ustedes que creen?, hay que darle la oportunidad a alguien más también jejejeje...Por que se esconden muchos misterios aquí que iremos conociendo, Cuídense mucho chicas...Saludos.**

 **Agradeciendo Reviews:**

 **Jenny-Alesita77-LizCarter-Jessica474-PaulayJoaqui-ClausMart-Samy-Dajimar-Esme05-Soadora-SailorSiniestra-Stephany-SkarlletNorman-SofitaGirard-Guest. Agradezco muchísimo sus opiniones, por cierto debo decirles que no quiero hacer sufrir a Albert, es solo que lo que ocurrirá más adelante tiene un porque..., también para quien me pregunto si Albert será malo en mi fic, debo decirles que no es así, el para mi no tiene pinta de villano, es un ángel, así que lo seguirá siendo jejeje...les invito a seguir leyendo. Cuídense les aprecio mucho.**

 **PD: Intentaré hacer los capitulos más largos, gracias por la sugerencia ;)**

 **Nos Leemos pronto...Besos.**


	9. ENCUENTROS

**Capítulo 6.**

 **"ENCUENTROS"**

* * *

:::::::

:::::::

\- Buenas noches – exclamo Albert sorprendido, al entrar al consultorio del doctor Leagan y notar que habían otras personas ya allí.

Candy solo volteo la mirada, al escuchar a ese desconocido joven entrar en el consultorio, Archie por su parte trago en seco, al ver a Albert, ya que noto el desconcierto en él e incluso se imaginó que seguramente ese distinguido caballero ya conocía a su primo.

\- Buenas noches, señor – exclamo Archie sin saber que más añadir – Ehm, tome asiento por favor, en seguida lo atiendo.

Archie ni sabía cómo reaccionar, así que lo único que hizo fue ofrecerle asiento al recién llegado caballero, ya que de ningún modo quería que se le cayera el teatro con Candy, porque de ser así, podría tener problemas con ella al haberla engañado, desde luego eso era algo que él no quería por ningún motivo que sucediera.

\- Ah….., no gracias doctor, en realidad yo con quien buscaba hablar era con el doctor Leagan, disculpen la intromisión, es que la enfermera me dijo que podía esperarlo aquí, quizás olvido que alguien más ocupaba el consultorio, con permiso – exclamo Albert, intentando salir de nuevo.

\- ¡Espere! – lo detuvo Candy y él solo la miro con interés al notar que se dirigía a él – él es el doctor Leagan ¿no es así? – Candy señalo con su dedo índice al chico frente a ella.

El cuestionamiento de Candy dejo pasmado a Archie, y Albert por su parte solo dirigió su mirada hacía él, al notar que era obvio que parecía engañar a aquella rubia joven, haciéndose pasar por alguien más.

\- Uhm, yo…- dijo Archie y Albert lo interrumpió al ver lo pálido que ya estaba al saber que se le caía el teatro con esa chica.

Era un hecho que Albert desconocía por completo los motivos por los cuales Archie pretendía hacerse pasar por alguien más, pero lo que si no pasó desapercibido para Albert, fue la singular belleza de esa chica rubia y de ojos verdes que parecía tan desconcertada.

\- Pasaré después de usted señorita, no se preocupe, tengo la sensación de que el doctor, tiene un asunto muy importante que tratar con usted y será mejor que se lo aclare ahora ¿está de acuerdo conmigo doctor? – exclamo Albert con ironía, sin echar de cabeza a Archie, quien ya casi se le iba un color y otro. Albert solo actuó con diplomacia, al no inmiscuirse en ese asunto que sabía que no le concernía, no obstante era lógico que no le parecía el hecho de saber que ese desconocido joven que al parecer era doctor, estuviera usurpando un lugar que no le correspondía.

\- Claro que sí… ¿señor? – Cuestiono Archie el nombre del rubio caballero.

\- Albert Andrew…., con permiso – tras decir esto Albert cerró la puerta del consultorio y siguió su camino a la sala de espera.

Dentro aún se quedaron Candy y Archie, por su parte la rubia joven solo miraba con desconcierto al supuesto doctor Leagan y el supuesto doctor seguía buscando la forma de ahora decirle la verdad a esa chica para que no se enfadara, ya que no le quedaba de otra, debía hacerlo.

\- ¿Quiere usted explicarme que ocurre doctor? ¡Porque no comprendo nada!, llevo aquí varios minutos intentando que usted esclarezca mis dudas y nada, pareciera que solo está jugando conmigo – añadió Candy con enfado.

\- Señorita White, debo decirle algo que quizás no le parezca, pero es necesario que lo sepa….

\- ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Es sobre mi mamá? – cuestiono Candy con desconcierto.

\- No, no es sobre su mamá, es sobre….mí – dijo Archie y ella solo lo miro con firmeza – Debo decirle que yo no soy el doctor Leagan – tras esto Archie solo bajo la mirada avergonzado de su error.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamo Candy aún más exasperada - ¿Pero cómo se atreve? ¡Es usted un cretino!, ¡Pero que tonta he sido! ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué pasaba por su mente al intentar engañarme? ¿No ve lo angustiada que estoy? ¡Mi mamá está enferma! Y usted solo se la paso engañándome, estoy muy angustiada por ella, ¡qué cínico! – al decir todo esto Candy se paró de su asiento e intentó marcharse pero Archie la detuvo, corriendo hacia ella poniéndose en frente.

\- Lo lamento, yo pensé que, no era algo tan grave, en serio perdóneme, debo decir que me merezco todo lo que me ha dicho pero…- antes de emitir algún argumento más, Archie fue detenido por una sonora bofetada que Candy le propino.

\- ¡Quítese de mi camino!, eso si se lo agradecería – indico Candy con seriedad.

Archie hizo lo que ella le pidió haciéndose a un lado y cediéndole el paso, nunca antes ninguna chica lo había tratado como lo hizo la rubia, ni siquiera le habían propinado una bofetada en el rostro, pero él sentía que en verdad se la merecía por haberla engañado como lo hizo, al darse cuenta de su error, Archie se enfadó consigo mismo, al percatarse que haberse hecho pasar por doctor, no era precisamente una buena idea para seducir a chicas lindas, mucho menos de la forma en la que él lo elaboro.

El elegante y apuesto joven decidió ir y quitarse la bata de doctor, colocándole de nuevo en el pechero, allí agarro mejor su saco y mientras se le ajustaba, noto que encima del escritorio había el número telefónico de Candy y la dirección de su domicilio, de modo que lo único que hizo fue asomar una sonrisa, al pensar que al menos algo había resultado bien de todo ese desbarajuste, y eso precisamente era que podía comunicarse con ella luego, cuando quizás estuviera más tranquila, pidiéndole disculpas como se debía.

* * *

:::::::

:::::::::

Al salir del consultorio, Candy de nuevo se dirigió a la sala de espera, encaminándose hacia donde estaba Tom, que al parecer estaba acompañado de Stear, que recién llegaba luego de enterarse de la noticia. Pero antes de que Candy avanzará más, logró distinguir al rubio y guapo caballero que había entrado hace unos minutos al consultorio logrando que Archie desistiera de seguirla engañando.

Candy sentía que debía agradecerle por haber actuado de esa manera allí, así que mientras pasaba a su lado la rubia asomo una sonrisa en el rostro, entretanto Albert parecía estar inmiscuido leyendo algo en su celular.

\- Hola – exclamo Candy y Albert quien tenía su mirada clavada en la pantalla de su teléfono, escucho esa voz frente a él y de inmediato dirigió sus ojos azul cielo hacia ella.

\- Hola – le respondió Albert con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Candice White!, mucho gusto – dijo ella, extendiéndole la mano al desconcertado caballero que la veía, mismo que cedió al saludo.

Albert al saludar a Candy de esa forma con un apretón de manos, sintió como una conexión, al tocar su piel tuvo una sensación extraña, algo que no había sentido desde antes que perdiera a su prometida, sentimientos que solo con ella podía percibir, ahora de nuevo se presentaban ante él, convertidos en una rubia y hermosa joven de ojos verdes esmeralda.

\- Mucho gusto, Albert Andrew – le sonrió.

\- Le agradezco que me haya salvado de seguir siendo engañada, supongo que usted conoce muy bien al doctor Leagan ¿no es así? – cuestiono la rubia.

\- En efecto, lo conozco, en cuanto a su agradecimiento, no se angustie, yo no hice mucho, de hecho pensé que en este momento venía a reclamarme – sonrió Albert.

\- No ¿Cómo cree?, usted me ha caído muy bien – añadió ella.

\- A mi igual – se refirió él.

Mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos con una sonrisa, ambos escucharon una voz interrumpirlos; "¿Familiares de la señora Jennifer White?"

\- ¡Es mi mamá! – exclamo Candy, aun frente a Albert – si me disculpa iré a ver que ocurrió, gracias a dios que me llaman, le agradezco de nuevo también a usted… que este muy bien.

Albert no podía dejar de verla con interés, sentía que quería conocerla más, pero al parecer esa charla se limitaría a quedarse solo allí en ese hospital, hasta ese entonces.

* * *

::::::::

:::::::::

Candy estaba ahora un poco más tranquila al saber que pronto tendría noticias de su madre. El doctor Anthony Brown, había sido quien personalmente le había llamado, de modo que ella se dirigió a él como primer instancia, al notar que estaba allí parado, aun llamando a los familiares de Jennifer White, mientras observaba a su alrededor.

\- ¡Doctor!, yo soy una de las hijas de Jennifer White – indico Candy al doctor.

\- Buenas noches señorita White, lamento no haber venido a reportar antes la situación de su madre, ella ya se encuentra estable, lo que ocurrió es que al parecer se llevó una impresión muy fuerte que le causo que se le elevara el ritmo cardiaco, pero ya paso no se angustie, su madre padece de la presión y es necesario que lleve ciertos cuidados, evitar en la medida de lo posible daré angustias – exclamo el doctor Anthony, a quien también Candy le pareció una joven muy bonita.

\- Si, le agradezco doctor Leagan…., pero….

\- No – la interrumpió él – yo no soy el doctor Leagan, lamento no haberme presentado, mi nombre es Anthony Brown, estoy encargado de llevar el caso de su madre – también él le extendió la mano en saludo.

\- Gracias doctor, yo soy Candice White, mi hermana Beth es muy pequeña aun y no quise que viniera, solo nosotras vivimos con mamá, yo trabajo todo el día y al llegar a casa, me entero de la noticia de que mi madre se hallaba en el hospital, me preocupo demasiado, porque ella no solo padece de la presión, también tiene cáncer doctor, temo mucho que ella tenga una recaída y ya no pueda salir de allí, he escuchado muchos casos de personas que así les pasa, no deseo que mi madre pase por eso, no…., - indico Candy sin poder decir más, porque solo bajo el rostro y seco unas lágrimas que comenzaron a salir sin contenerlas.

\- Sera mejor que me acompañe a mi consultorio señorita, allí le explicaré bien lo que ocurre con su madre en ese aspecto ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí, claro, gracias – le sonrió Candy.

* * *

::::::

:::::::

En lo que Candy se dirigió hacia el consultorio del doctor Brown, a que le explicara acerca de lo que sucedía con su madre. Terrence llegaba al hospital, buscando por doquier a ver dónde se encontraba Archie, ya que afuera aun había visto su vehículo estacionado.

Para su sorpresa, cuando iba entrando casi a la sala de espera, pudo ver que el chico elegante iba con rumbo a la salida, así que en seguida lo intercepto.

\- ¡Archie! – le dijo Terry.

\- ¿Terry? ¿Qué haces aquí? – cuestiono Archie desconcertado.

\- Vine porque necesito que me devuelvas unos negativos que deje olvidados en tu auto, los necesito urgente, debido a que mañana tengo que revelar esas fotografías, sino mi padre me mata – exclamo Terry.

\- Si claro, para al auto me dirijo, ya iba saliendo – dijo Archie pareciendo serio y pensativo.

\- Si, ya me di cuenta – dijo Terry irónico para luego preguntar - ¿Te sucede algo?

\- Uhm, si, de hecho – contesto Archie.

\- ¿Qué cosa podría ser?, ¿Estás enfermo de algo? ¿Tienes sida o alguna enfermedad venérea? – cuestiono Terry con interés y desconcierto.

\- ¡No! – le dijo Archie con sobresalto - ¿Qué preguntas haces Terry?, esas preguntas deberías hacértelas a ti mismo ¿no lo crees? – al decirlo Terry solo sonrió.

\- Ya, está bien, disculpa, ¿Qué te pasa entonces?

\- Engañe a una chica – respondió Archie.

\- ¡Vaya que novedad! ¿Y eso te angustia?, ¡que locura!, si siempre lo haces…

\- No Terry, esta vez fue diferente, me pase de la raya, esa chica estaba muy angustiada por la salud de su madre y yo me hice pasar de doctor, la engañe diciéndole que era mi odioso primo y…

\- A ver, a ver…, - interrumpió Terry - ¡no entiendo nada!, ¿Por qué te harías pasar tú por un doctor?, ¡si odias la medicina!

\- Por qué vine a tratar con Neal unos asuntos de negocios y luego se fue…., bueno en fin, iré al grano, mientras esperaba en su consultorio, más bien antes de irme, vi una bata de médico colgada en un perchero, entonces me pregunte ¿me veré bien así?, el caso fue que me la puse, mientras permanecía como loco, imaginando como hubiese sido mi vida de doctor, y que tantas chicas bonitas podría enamorar, llego ella….la joven más hermosa que nunca antes había visto, era rubia y con rostro de ángel – añadió Archie recordándola al describirla.

\- ¡Ah!, cualquiera diría que te enamoraste a primera vista, bah, ambos sabemos que eso no es así, no puedo creer que exista una chica, ¡tan! Hermosa, como la mencionas – indico Terry con ironía.

\- ¡Es en serio!, a mí me parecía bella, lo malo es que eche a perder todo, engañándola de esa forma, aprovechándome de lo preocupada que estaba la pobre, ahora me siento como un patán, pero sabes, no todo está perdido, tengo su número. Mañana le hablaré, quizás la invite a algún lugar, no dejare que esa princesa se me escape – añadió Archie con decisión.

\- Si, si, si, de acuerdo, háblale mañana, ahora vamos al auto que me urgen los negativos…

Diciendo esto ambos chicos se dirigieron al vehículo, Terry no sabía ni imaginaba siquiera que la chica de la que hablaba Archie, era la misma Candy, ya que su amigo omitió el nombre, por lo cual ambos desconocían lo que Candy ocasionaría en sus vidas.

* * *

:::::::

::::::::

En el consultorio del doctor Brown, Candice estaba muy angustiada por todo lo que él ya le había indicado del padecimiento de su madre, la rubia tenía que pasar ahora la etapa más difícil de su vida y sabía muy bien que debía ser fuerte para esperar lo que viniera.

\- Entonces, ¿Es lo único que queda por hacer? – cuestiono Candy.

\- Si señorita, no hay de otra forma, su madre necesita ese trasplante – añadió Anthony.

\- ¿Y usted dice que yo puedo ser la donante? – cuestiono la rubia.

\- Si señorita, usted como su hija puede ser de mucha ayuda a su madre – le indico él.

\- ¿Pero necesitamos un seguro médico? ¿No es así?

\- Exacto, aunque si no tiene un seguro, que me parece algo extraño - añadió con desconcierto, al desconocer la situación económica de Candy - también puede cubrir los gastos en efectivo, la cirugía al parecer ronda en más o ciento cincuenta mil dólares – indico el doctor.

\- ¿ciento cincuenta mil? – exclamo Candy sorprendida.

\- Si señorita, ¿tiene algún inconveniente con ello? – cuestiono el doctor.

\- No, claro que no doctor, usted no se limite, hágale los estudios necesarios a mi mamá, y a mí, también prográmela para la fecha que me indico, por el dinero no hay inconveniente, nosotros lo tenemos – mintió Candy.

Candy sabía que no tenía todo ese dinero, es más, con solo los estudios se le iría lo poco que aún le quedaba, pero ella estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse, no quería esperar más tiempo y ver sufrir a su madre con ese padecimiento, mucho menos, ahora que el doctor le había dicho la verdad de esos dolores intensos que su madre tenía y que les mantenía ocultos a ellas.

La rubia desconocía la forma en que obtendría ese dinero, pero lo que si no desconocía, es que ella haría hasta lo imposible e impensable, con tal de salvar a su progenitora de esa angustia.

\- Entonces así quedamos señorita White…, estaremos en contacto – le sonrió Anthony.

\- Si doctor, gracias, ¿Ahora puedo pasar a ver a mi mamá? – cuestiono la rubia.

\- Si, de hecho si quiere puede llevarla a su casa, le daré de alta ahora mismo, mañana debe traerla temprano a hacerle los estudios ¿de acuerdo? – indico Anthony.

\- Si doctor, está bien…, bueno debo sincerarme, lo que ocurre es que yo no tengo mucho tiempo, trabajo todo el día y…

\- Le entiendo, mire hagamos algo, usted me ha caído muy bien y el caso de su madre, pienso llevarlo personalmente, yo puedo pasar a buscar a su mamá y traerla al hospital ¿dígame dónde vive?

\- ¡Ahí no doctor!, como cree que yo dejaré que haga eso, no, mi mamá puede venir sola, pero como estoy segura que se le olvidará o no lo hará, por su constante renuencia a negarse a aceptar que está enferma, creo que lo mejor es que alguien más la traiga, le diré a algún vecino…

\- No, déjeme que yo lo haga, mañana no tengo nada pendiente temprano, tengo el día libre de hecho, así que no es para mí inconveniente ir a buscar a su madre, quizás viendo a un médico en su puerta no se atreva a negarse ¿o usted que cree?

\- No doctor me da mucha pena, es que…., que pensará de mi…., por mi culpa arruinará su día libre, viniendo de nuevo al hospital – indico Candy.

\- No se preocupe, no pensaré nada malo, lo único que quiero es ayudar, de hecho es mi deber como médico, créame que no tengo algo más importante que hacer, en mis días libres me aburro tanto que preferiría vivir en el hospital – bromeo Anthony y Candy solo lo miró con una sonrisa, sonrojando sus mejillas al notar los particulares ojos azules que la miraban fijamente.

\- De acuerdo, si usted lo dice…, solo que le debo decir que no acepto reclamos posteriores – bromeo la rubia.

\- No se angustie, no reclamaré – dijo él con una sonrisa.

Anthony sentía un especial interés hacia Candy, pero también deseaba ayudar a la señora Jennifer White, él había visto muchos pacientes atravesar por esa situación y lo que menos quería era tener que ver otro deceso, al no llevar a tiempo el seguimiento necesario, aunque la enfermedad de la señora White estaba avanzada, aun había una esperanza y eso era justo lo que le había explicado a Candy con anterioridad.

* * *

::::::::

::::::::::

Albert quien aún se mantenía esperando, pudo notar que ahora el doctor Neal Leagan ya estaba con rumbo a su consultorio, de modo que alcanzo a interceptarlo para ver si era posible hablar con él, sobre el tema principal que venía a abordar.

\- ¡Buenas noches Doctor Leagan!, qué bueno que le veo, desde hace un rato vine, pero me dijeron que estaba en cirugía, así que decidí esperarlo, me alegro que no se haya demorado mucho – indico Albert.

\- Buenas noches señor Andrew, adelante, charlemos en mi consultorio por favor – exclamo Neal.

Ya estando dentro… cómodamente sentados…

\- Ahora sí señor Andrew, explíqueme que ocurre, ¿paso algo con su padre? – cuestiono Neal.

\- No doctor, de hecho yo he venido para que me explique bien, que pasaría si decidiéramos llevar a cabo el procedimiento que me dijo, para que mi papá deje de padecer como lo hace – añadió Albert bajando la mirada.

\- Lo entiendo señor Andrew, sé que es lamentable, pero claro que le explicaré, mire….- en cuanto Neal iba a empezar a hablar, Albert recibió una llamada que no pudo ignorar porque era de la residencia donde vivía.

\- Me disculpa doctor, debo atender esta llamada, parece ser de la residencia Andrew, debe ser algo importante, sino no me molestarían….

\- Claro señor Andrew, siga – exclamo Neal.

Albert, se paró a atender su llamada, era la señorita Pony, quien del otro lado de la línea lo llamaba muy angustiada.

\- Señor Andrew, es importante que ahora mismo venga y traiga al doctor – indico Pony con desespero y aflicción.

\- ¿Pero que pasa señorita Pony? ¿Le pasa algo a mi papá? – cuestiono Albert igual de afligido.

\- No lo sé, yo creo que sí señor…., ¡Es urgente que venga! yo no sé qué hacer.

La situación que estaba por venir para Albert, sería algo muy difícil de confrontar, pero debía estar preparado y él muy bien lo reconocía, de modo que en ese mismo momento decidió hacer lo que la señorita Pony le indicaba ¿Pero llegaría a tiempo para hacer algo? ¿O le esperaba lo peor?

* * *

 **Hola buen fin de semana, lamento haberles hecho esperar ayer con este capitulo, pero ya no me dio tiempo subirlo, ojala les guste...espero que estén muy bien, que suertuda es esta Candy ¿Verdad? , Quien como ella con tantos chicos guapos a su alrededor.**

 **Agradeciendo Reviews:**

 **Gladys-Samy-Guest-LizCarter-LunnyGrandchester-Stephany-PaullineYabrough-Esme05(** _Hola amix, oyes es muy curioso lo que mencionas, tienes toda la razón jejeje ¿Que te parece ser la novia de alguno?, menos de Terry eh, ese ya esta apartado jejejeje, porque sabemos que Candy dejará libres a muchos jejeje, hay que aprovecharlos ¿no?, para que dejarlos solitos, cuando podemos hacerles compañía, no seria mala idea, ahí me dices que opinas jejeje. Saludos_ **)-SkarlletNorman-Tete-Alesita77-Jessica474-PaulayJoaqui-ClausMart-KiraAnima-SailorSiniestra-Guest-Geo-MaryMay. Les aprecio mucho chicas, gracias por sus lindos comentarios, ya saben si alguien más quiere salir de novia de estas bellezas de hombres, jejeje, solo díganme jejeje. Saludos que tengan bonito fin de semana.**

 **Pd: Para los que quieran ver un vídeo que edite referente según yo a este fic, les dejo el link: son mis Candy y Terry reales, ojala les parezca. Saludos.**

 **Link:** **www . youtube watch ? v = TptRDbU99Kg & feature = share : Recuerden quitarle los espacios. Gracias miles...**

 **Nos leemos pronto amigas. Besos.**


	10. UN SECRETO

**Capítulo 7.**

" **UN SECRETO"**

* * *

:::::::::::

::::::::::::::

En su llegada a casa, Albert, entro con la esperanza de serle de ayuda a su padre, pero no se esperaba el saber que ya era demasiado tarde.

Lo siento señor Andrew, ya no hay más que hacer, su padre ha fallecido de un paro cardiaco, su muerte al parecer fue repentina – indico el doctor Neal, quien había llegado con Albert.

**¿Qué?, no, ¡eso no puede ser! – tras decirlo Albert, se postro a un lado de la cama de su padre, dejando derramar alguna lágrima por su mejilla, mientras sujetaba la mano derecha de su progenitor, deseando que todo lo que el doctor había dicho no fuese más que una mentira.

**Era un hecho que Albert, hasta hace poco había pensado en la posibilidad de cesar el dolor de su padre, pero todo se quedaba en planes que escudriñaba en su mente, porque en realidad él nunca hubiese sido capaz de arrebatarle la vida, así fuera solo por desconectarlo de los aparatos que lo mantenían con aliento.

Mientras permanecía postrado a su lado, recordaba todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos desde que él fue un pequeño niño, cada recuerdo que revivía en su mente, lo hacían sentirse aún más mal, pero pese a todo, daba gracias a dios porque su padre al fin descansaría en paz, sin duda la situación por la que había atravesado el señor Andrew no era dolorosa solo para él, sino también para su hijo, que debía continuar su vida de manera "normal".

**Creo que será mejor que le demos unos momentos de privacidad al señor Andrew – exclamo Neal, quien estaba a un lado de la señorita Pony, en la misma habitación, juntos mirando como Albert, mantenía la cabeza agachada y los ojos cerrados, solo sollozando.

**Sí, tiene usted razón doctor – añadió la señorita Pony y ambos salieron del cuarto, dejando a un Albert por completo devastado ante la situación que vivía.

Los minutos se convirtieron en una larga espera para la señorita Pony quien aún se encontraba afuera, esperando pacientemente a Albert para darle el pésame ante la trágica muerte de su padre. Mientras ella permanecía paciente, de igual forma con lágrimas en los ojos, observó como el apuesto joven rubio salía de la habitación con la cabeza agachada y los ojos rojizos, que parecían haber derramado mucho dolor.

**Lo siento mucho joven Albert – exclamo Pony al ver a Albert, por lo cual se tomó la libertad de darle un fuerte abrazo al muchacho – es bueno desahogarse joven, entiendo su dolor, y el hecho de que lo externe no le hará ser más débil, claro que no.

**Gracias señorita Pony, le agradezco mucho que aún continúe aquí a mi lado – indico Albert.

**Así será siempre joven, no pienso abandonarlo nunca, lo conozco desde que era un niño pequeño y no sería capaz de dejarlo jamás – le respondió Pony – su padre ahora está en un mejor lugar joven Albert.

**Me duele más saber que sufrió mucho, postrado en esa cama, sabiendo que no podía moverse, no sabe cuánto dolor me causa recordarlo – replico Albert.

**Tranquilo joven, mire, como le dije el señor ahora está en un mejor lugar y esos padecimientos han quedado atrás, a pesar de la edad que su padre tenía, él siempre fue un hombre muy fuerte, demasiado diría yo, ¿recuerda aquel día que se aventuró a esquiar como un mozuelo, en aquella colina empinada? – asomo una sonrisa Pony, haciendo que Albert hiciera lo mismo – ¿que incluso se cayó y pensamos que le había pasado algo?, cuando no fue más que un susto, que al final nos causó mucha gracia.

**Como olvidarlo – dijo Albert.

**Pues así, así precisamente es como él seguro quiere que se le recuerde, como un hombre fuerte que lo superaba todo, incluso el dolor. Yo conocí a su padre joven Albert y créame que el señor Andrew, jamás hubiese querido ver triste a su hijo…

**Es inevitable señorita Pony…

**Lo sé joven, pero debe ser fuerte ante todo, a mí me gustaría que usted volviese a ser como antes, tan risueño, soñador, aventurero ¿Por qué no?, la vida es difícil en ocasiones, eso no me cabe la menor duda, pero debemos aprender a superar el dolor…., tengo la esperanza de que se vuelva a enamorar mi niño, seguro hay alguna chica linda, que gustosa aceptará pasar el resto de su vida a su lado – añadió Pony mientras Albert solo la observaba.

Sin duda la situación por la que pasaba Albert era ardua, pero ya no había nada por hacer y de eso él tenía perfecto conocimiento, anteriormente había visto morir a su madre, a su prometida y ahora lo hacía con su padre, pero quizás la vida le tenía preparado algo especial, quizás no siempre estaría tan solo como lo suponía.

* * *

:::::::::::

:::::::::::::

El ruido y el ajetreo del hospital, pasaban desapercibidos ahora para Candice, su madre ya estaba dada de alta y se encontraban en camino a casa, Stear con mucha amabilidad se mantuvo esperándolas hasta verlas salir, la madre de Candy lo apreciaba mucho y lo consideraba un excelente chico para Candy, algo que la misma rubia desconocía por parte de su progenitora.

Al tiempo en el cual arribaron al edificio donde vivía Candy, Stear se bajó a acompañarlas hasta la puerta de su apartamento.

**Gracias Stear – exclamo la señora Jennifer – me alegra mucho que hayas estado esperándonos hasta que saliéramos del hospital, me alegra saber que mi hija tiene amigos tan buenos como tú…, cuídate, gracias de nuevo por todo – diciendo esto la señora entro al apartamento y Candice se quedó afuera con el chico.

**Gracias Stear, de igual forma que mi mamá, me alegra que hayas ido a buscarnos…,

**Candy no tienes por qué agradecerme nada, de hecho debería disculparme contigo por no haberte ido a buscar hoy, pero es que la verdad el director me retuvo y yo….

**No tienes que darme explicaciones Stear, te comprendo, no te preocupes – interrumpió Candy - ¿Sabes?, mi mamá está muy grave, ahora mismo estoy tan angustiada por su salud, el doctor me explico todo lo que a ella le pasa y yo me siento tan triste.

**Lo lamento Candy…, no te angusties, debe haber algo por hacerse, estoy seguro que lo hay ¿verdad?

**Si Stear, afortunadamente según el médico existe una posibilidad de que mi madre vuelva a ser la de antes, pero…- no pudo decir que no tenía el dinero para llevar el tratamiento de su mamá.

**¿Pero qué Candy?

**¡Nada!, no te preocupes, mi madre estará bien, ya lo verás…., haré lo que sea necesario porque ella se someta a esa cirugía que nos indicó el doctor – sonrió Candy.

**Me alegra Candy, ¿ya ves?, no todo está perdido, debes tener fe, verás que todo saldrá bien – le dijo Stear.

**Bueno, te veré después, debo entrar…, ya es muy tarde y mañana debo madrugar – indico Candy con una sonrisa.

**Está bien, ¿puedo pasar por ti mañana? – exclamo Stear.

**No Stear, no quiero que todos los días te estés desviando del camino a tu trabajo, yo puedo irme sola, no te angusties – indico la rubia.

**No, por mí no hay ningún inconveniente, vendré a buscarte ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Stear.

**De acuerdo Stear – la rubia se despidió cerrando la puerta y Stear se sentía feliz de saber que ella no se había enfadado de que no la haya ido a buscar.

* * *

::::::::::

::::::::::::::

La luz del sol se colaba por las ventanas del apartamento de Terrence, la noche anterior después de recoger sus negativos en el hospital, se encontró de nuevo con Scarlet, justo cuando paso a revelar los negativos a su apartamento, donde también tenía un cuarto oscuro, que ocupaba específicamente para ello.

La chica lo estaba esperando en la recepción y al verlo se prendó de su cuello, comenzando a besarlo, sin que él pudiera resistirse a sus encantos, logrando con ello, llevarla de nuevo a la cama, tal y como era lo usual en él cuando una joven hermosa como ella, lo seducía de esa forma. No obstante al amanecer siguiente, lo despertó el sonido del timbre del apartamento.

**¡Demonios! ¿Quién será?, deje especificaciones de que no me molestaran – se dijo Terry así mismo, acostado aun en la cama saliendo de entre las sabanas, logrando alcanzar con su mano derecha el reloj que estaba colocado sobre el buro a su lado - ¿Las siete?, ¡esto no es de dios!, ¿Cómo es posible?.

Como pudo se levantó, mirando a su alrededor y notando unos lacios y rubios cabellos que caían como cascadas en una de sus almohadas, la espalda desnuda de la joven, le hacían recordar la calurosa noche de pasión que había tenido el día anterior, por lo cual solo asomaba una leve sonrisa al recordar sus travesuras.

Una vez que se colocó solo los pantalones, sin llevar una camisa o playera puesta, se aventuró a abrir la puerta, suponiendo que podía tratarse del portero o incluso Archie, que le jugaba una mala pasada al despertarlo tan temprano.

**¿Si? – exclamo al abrir la puerta de su apartamento, sorprendiéndose demasiado al mirar los ojos azules que lo veían con devoción – ¡Susana! ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Hola Terry, ¿esa es tu manera de recibirme? – indico la rubia, haciéndole una señal para que la invitará a pasar.

**Ah, quise decir, que no esperaba tu visita, ¿Por qué no fuiste a verme a la mansión?, ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? – exclamo con desconcierto.

**Bueno, porque le llame a tu madre y me indico que estabas aquí, que habías pasado la noche en tu apartamento, entonces me decidí a venir, ¿aún no me vas a invitar a pasar?

Terry aún seguía sorprendido de la presencia de Susana en su apartamento, él suponía que ella ya lo había mandado a volar, pero el verla allí mirándolo como lo hacía, solo le daban a entender una cosa, pretendía volver.

**Claro, pasa, solo que está un poco desordenado – indicó él, invitándola a pasar, rogando en sus adentros que la chica en su habitación no se le ocurriera salir aun.

**Ah, sí, ya me doy cuenta, quizás le hace falta un toque femenino…, Terry – dijo ella acercándosele a él mientras acariciaba su mejilla – quiero que volvamos, te extraño mucho y no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, te amo Terry, siento haberte dado esa bofetada, pero me sentí tan ofendida por lo que paso, pero ya no me importa, yo sé que tú me diste mi lugar ante esa mujer y eso es lo importante, no quiero perderte mi amor.

Terry no sabía cómo reaccionar, Susana de nuevo parecía insistente, perdonándole por enésima vez sus infidelidades, en cierta forma se sentía comprometido a estar con ella, aunque no la amará, sin embargo pese a no amarla sentía un cariño hacia ella, pero no significaba amor.

**No lo sé Susana, es que todo paso tan pronto, yo ya no quiero tener más problemas, tu sabes que tengo muchos defectos, no puedo garantizarte que cambiaré de la noche a la mañana, me conozco, sé cómo soy y no quiero hacerte daño….

**No me importa mi amor, yo haré que cambies, lograré que me ames como yo te amo a ti, ya lo verás, solo necesito que me des una oportunidad de hacerte feliz…, estoy tan ansiosa de que nos casemos, tengamos hijos…., te amo Terry, quiero estar a tu lado siempre, te perdono por esos errores, sé que cualquier mujer que tengas a tu lado, solo será un desliz para ti, porque solo yo soy la que ocupo y ocuparé tu corazón – indico Susana, justo cuando ella permanecía mirándolo, como esperando su respuesta, él comenzó a escuchar unos leves ruidos provenientes de su habitación, de modo que lo primero que se le ocurrió al sentirse atrapado fue;

**De acuerdo, ¡sigamos juntos!, pero que te parece, si… ¡vas a la cocina y preparas algo para celebrar! ¿De acuerdo?, yo iré a mi habitación a cambiarme – cuando intentaba adentrarse en su habitación, Susana lo detuvo, colgándosele del cuello y besándolo apasionadamente, incluso tumbándolo sobre el sillón.

**No necesitas cambiarte de ropa, lo que haremos necesitara que te la quites – indico ella, con voz seductora y comenzando a desvestirse frente a él, que aún permanecía en el sillón, un poco atemorizado al pensar que la otra chica podría salir.

**Me parece excelente idea mi amor, pero que te parece, si voy a mi habitación, necesito hacer algo…, solo dame un minuto ¿de acuerdo? – diciéndolo él se paró del sillón y corrió a la habitación.

Susana ni siquiera desconfió porque estaba tan feliz de saber que su amado Terry, regresaría a sus brazos. Al entrar a la habitación, Terry noto que Scarlet ya estaba vestida y lo miro desconcertada al verlo entrar.

**¡Debes irte! – le dijo Terry.

**¿Por qué mi amor? – indico ella.

**Porque, Susana vino a mi apartamento, anda….,

**Pero ¿por dónde saldré?

**Por la ventana – indico él.

**¿La ventana?, ¿Estás loco?, esta alto, por si lo olvidas, estamos en un quinto piso – replico Scarlet.

**Lo sé, pero hay una pequeña escalera, justo allí, anda, date prisa que no tengo mucho tiempo – dijo él.

**Terry mi amor, dile a esa tonta que no la amas, mejor quédate a mi lado – indico Scarlet.

**No Scarlet, yo te dije que tenía compromiso, que lo nuestro sería un juego, una aventura solo eso, pensé que eras distinta, sabes que no me gustan las mujeres insistentes, ¿Por qué todas tienen que ser así? ¿Por qué no solo pueden disfrutar y olvidarse? – indicó Terry.

**Es que tú para mi eres inolvidable Terry, me gustas tanto, nunca había estado con alguien como tú….

**Ya, ya, date prisa, luego hablamos de eso…

**¿En verdad hablaremos?

**Sí, lo haremos…., ya – indico Terry, al escuchar que Susana lo llamaba, por lo cual como pudo ayudo a la otra chica a escaparse del apartamento, sin que Susana lo notara.

Justo cuando ya había bajado, sintió que Susana lo rodeo con sus brazos por la espalda, mientras él permanecía mirando por la ventana, la rubia comenzó a besarle el cuello.

**¿Qué tanto haces mi amor?, te estaba esperando paciente, pero como ya no puedo más, decidí colarme en tu habitación, ¿Cómo cuando íbamos en la universidad? ¿Lo recuerdas?

**Claro que lo recuerdo mi amor – le respondió él volteándose y notando que Susana ya estaba más que dispuesta a pasar una apasionada mañana con él.

Terry cedió a los deseos de Susana y ambos pasaron una mañana muy ardiente, pero pese a todas sus aventuras y las mujeres que hacían el amor con él, Terry se sentía vacío, nadie lograba llenar ese espacio en su corazón, sus aventuras e incluso Susana que era fiel a él, y lo amaba, no tocaban esa parte de su ser que permanecía intacta, esperando ser descubierta.

* * *

:::::::::::

::::::::::::

Candy de la misma forma se había levantado bien temprano, preparando el desayuno y todo lo necesario antes de irse a su trabajo, entretanto permanecía entretenida haciendo sus quehaceres previos a su partida, escucho que tocaron a la puerta.

**¿Quién será? – se cuestionó a si misma - ¿Será Stear?, pero si es muy temprano – en cuanto abrió la puerta, noto que había un apuesto chico rubio, vestido de civil frente a ella, el joven se le hacía conocido, pero se veía tan diferente, traía una camisa de vestir y unos jeans.

**Buenos días señorita White – índico el apuesto caballero con una sonrisa.

**¿Doctor Brown? – cuestiono Candy con una sonrisa – se le ve muy diferente sin la bata.

**Creo que si, a lo mejor ambos estábamos somnolientos, porque usted se ve aún más linda – indicó él, sonrojándose de inmediato al notar que había dicho algo que no pretendía hacer tan pronto.

**Gracias – se sonrojó Candy también – Pero, pase por favor doctor, tome asiento, ¿gusta algo de tomar? ¿Quizás un café?

**Claro, gracias, un café estaría bien – indico él, mientras miraba a su alrededor, observando curiosamente unos retratos que habían en una mesa de centro - ¿Estas son ustedes?

**Sí, fue hace algunos años, somos mi madre, mi hermana y yo, en Disneyland, eso ocurrió antes de que mi madre enfermara, solía reír mucho – añadió Candy llevando las tazas de café, de igual forma tornando su faz a nostálgica.

**No se preocupe, su madre volverá a ser la misma de antes – le dijo Anthony – inclusive más risueña, supongo que usted también debe ser así, porque hace un rato cuando llegue, me sonrió y si me permite decírselo, le asienta muy bien reírse.

**Gracias doctor…., pero, por cierto, ¿a qué debo su visita tan temprano?, pensé que pasaría por mi madre a las 8 – añadió Candy.

**Si lo sé, es solo que, como usted me comentó que salía muy temprano de casa, quise venir a tiempo para alcanzarla antes de que se marchará – indicó sin dejar de mirar a Candy.

**Bueno, ahora mi madre está dormida, pero le despertaré, si gusta esperar aquí, en seguida vuelvo – añadió Candy.

**De acuerdo – dijo él.

En lo que Candice se dirigió a levantar a su madre, la pequeña Beth se despertaba, esta vez curiosamente no podía seguir durmiendo, había pasado una noche llena de pesadillas y aún se sentía temerosa, de modo que un tanto somnolienta, paso hacia la cocina, a buscar un vaso con leche, sin percatarse aún de que un joven desconocido estaba en su sala.

**¡Hola! – dijo Anthony, sorprendiendo a la pequeña.

**¿Quién es usted? – indico la niña.

**Lamento haberte asustado, mi nombre es Anthony Brown, soy el médico de tu mamá – sonrió Anthony, parándose y extendiéndole su mano en saludo a la niña.

**Ah, yo soy Beth…, no pensé que mamá estuviera tan grave, ¿ya necesita médicos en casa?

**No, eso no es así, yo vine a llevarla para hacerle unos estudios en el hospital, no te angusties, es por su bien, no esta tan enferma – le dijo Anthony para no angustiarla.

**Gracias doctor – indico la niña.

Cuando Beth regreso de nuevo a su habitación, escucho que Candy estaba hablando por teléfono desde su recamara, de modo que Beth, presto atención a lo que hablaba, ya que le llamo mucho la atención escuchar que hablaba muy silenciosamente.

**¿Puedo verlo hoy por la noche? – exclamo Candy al teléfono – es que necesito ciento cincuenta mil, espero me los pueda prestar…., no…, yo se los pagaré en cuanto pueda no se preocupe, se lo prometo, ahora tengo trabajo y lo haré, es por mi mamá, ella está muy enferma y necesita una operación urgente… se lo agradecería mucho, ¿Qué debo darle?..., en serio créame, yo sé que aún le debo diez mil, pero se lo juro, ¡escúcheme!..., no me cuelgue por favor – añadió Candy, dejando caer el teléfono al tiempo en que sollozaba al parecer triste porque no había obtenido su objetivo.

Beth pudo escuchar todo lo que dijo Candy, la niña comenzó a darse cuenta que lo que tenía su madre no era tan sencillo como lo había dicho el doctor, de modo que ella se sintió en la necesidad de hacer algo por ayudar, ¿Pero qué?

La partida de la señora Jennifer White y el doctor Brown se llevó a cabo, a regañadientes la madre de Candy se sintió comprometida a irse a hacer esos estudios, por su parte la pecosa chica, se quedó en casa, esperando que Stear pasara por ella, tal y como habían quedado, por otro lado Beth al igual que Candy esperaba a que él llegara.

* * *

:::::::::::

::::::::::::

**Qué bueno que llegas Stear, vamos – indico Candy, sujetando su bolso y dispuesta a partir,

**¡Esperen! – señalo Beth - ¿Por qué no me lleva a mí también Stear?, te dejamos en tu trabajo y de ahí me voy con él, total vamos al mismo sitio ¿no lo creen?

**Pero el camión escolar, pasara en cinco minutos – exclamo Candy – no creo que sea conveniente que incomodes a Stear.

**No te preocupes Candy, no es ninguna molestia para mí, me parece buena idea, tu hermana tiene razón ¿Por qué no llevarla? – intervino Stear.

**¡Sí!, así conoceré donde es que trabaja Candy – sonrió Beth.

Entretanto iban en el vehículo;

**Nadie les ha dicho que hacen una linda pareja – replico Beth, desconcertando a ambos jóvenes con su argumento, logrando incluso que Stear se sonrojara.

**¡Beth! – la reprendió Candy y Stear solo miro a Beth por el espejo retrovisor.

**Lo lamento, pero es en serio, tú eres mayor ya Candy, te deberías casar, Stear es un chico muy lindo además es un profesor de instituto, te aseguro que estarás bien a su lado ¿no es verdad Stear? – cuestiono la niña.

**Ohm…., - respondió Stear y Candy lo interrumpió.

**¡Beth!, deja de estar de irrespetuosa, Stear y yo somos amigos, no me parecen tus comentarios – indico Candy indignada.

**¡Hemos llegado! – interrumpió Stear, un tanto cabizbajo al escuchar como para Candy él no era más que un amigo, o al menos así lo consideraba.

**Gracias Stear, nos veremos más tarde, y tú Beth, deja de andar diciendo incoherencias – se refirió a la niña – si lo hace ignórala Stear, no sabe lo que dice, que pena contigo.

**No hay problema – respondió él.

Luego de dejar a Candy, la pequeña Beth, comenzó a charlar con Stear, acerca de sus pretensiones iniciales, mismas que no podía decir frente a Candy.

**Stear – dijo Beth.

**Si... Beth, dime….

**Tu sabes que mamá está muy enferma

**No es así, la señora Jennifer esta mejor, solo necesita medicamentos y…

**No mientas, lo sé, escuche a Candy hablando por teléfono, la escuche decir que mamá necesita una operación urgente, estoy segura que si no se la hacen, ella morirá – índico Beth dirigiendo su mirada fuera de la ventana del coche.

**Eso no es así Beth, tu mamá se pondrá bien, ya lo verás, esa operación se le realizará y todo volverá a ser como antes

**No Stear, estoy segura que mamá morirá, ¿sabes porque?, porque Candy no tiene el dinero para pagar su operación, sin querer escuche que hablaba con alguien, pidiéndole que le prestara ciento cincuenta mil dólares para la operación de mamá, al parecer no se lo dieron por que se puso a llorar ¿te das cuenta Stear?, dentro de poco seré huérfana por completo….

Las palabras de la pequeña tocaron el corazón de Stear, Beth apreciaba mucho a este joven, porque había sido vecino de ellas de toda la vida, en su interior Beth creía que el hecho de que Candy se casará con él, le garantizaba a ella tener una familia, aunque esa fuera con el esposo de su hermana mayor, al que estaba dispuesta a considerar como un padre o un hermano mayor también, de hecho lo quería como tal.

**Eso no pasará Beth, yo ayudaré a Candy, trataré de conseguir ese dinero, verás que la señora Jennifer, tendrá esa cirugía y tú estarás muy contenta – le dijo Stear y ella se abalanzo hacia él, dándole un beso en la mejilla, rodeándolo con sus manos por el cuello, ya que aún iba conduciendo.

**Gracias Stear, eres tan bueno…, pero no se lo digas a Candy, es tan orgullosa que seguro no aceptará, por cierto, tu secreto está seguro conmigo – dijo la niña sonriente.

**¿Secreto?

**Sí, yo sé que amas a mi hermana, pero no te preocupes no se lo diré – las palabras de Beth desconcertaron a Stear, pero no dijo más nada al respecto, lo único que hizo fue continuar el camino al instituto.

Stear estaba dispuesto a ayudar a Candy, él reconocía que en ese momento no tenía ese dinero completo, pero vería la forma de conseguirlo, así tuviera que hacer algo inesperado, él no permitiría que Candy sufriera, el amor que sentía por ella era muy fuerte.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! espero estén pasando un lindo domingo, gracias por seguirme y por sus hermosos comentarios, espero les siga gustando la historia y me hagan saber sus opiniones al respecto, debo decirles que ya pronto ocurrirá lo que estamos esperando Jejeje, tengo preparado eso tan especial, espero les guste cuando lo lean, bueno me despido, Saludos que estén muy bien.**

 **Agradeciendo Reviews:**

 **SkarlletNorman-KiraAnima-PaulayJoaqui-Samy-LizCarter-Alesita77-Jessica474-Dajimar-ClausMart(Creo que yo también tengo la llave, Jejeje, es que ese Terry es muy coqueto, pero asi me fascina. Saludos ;))-Candicita-PaullineYabrough-AguusVeeliiz-Guest-Guest-Esme05 (Jejeje me causa gracia que aunque sea quieras salir de rapidin con Terry, Jejeje, veremos que hacer, porque recuerda que Terry es privado, ósea solo de Candy y mío jejeje no te creas, y soy muy celosa Jejeje, es broma, :p saludos)-LuzRico. Les agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios chicas. Que estén bien, Saludos**

 **Pd: Quiero comentarles que el video al parecer no está disponible en algunos países** **, pero gracias de todas formas por la intención, les aprecio mucho. En cuanto a lo de añadirles en el fic, Jejeje me quede con la idea, veremos que se puede hacer, si ustedes quieren, aunque sería más adelante, por ahora dejaremos que Candy disfrute solita de todo este botín de galanes que enloquecerán por ella Jejeje. Saludos y besos!**

 **Nos leemos pronto lindas! Besos!**


	11. REGALOS

**Capítulo 7.**

 **"REGALOS"**

* * *

:::::::::::

::::::::::::::

Candice estaba lista para iniciar su nuevo día laboral en la mansión Grandchester, como era lo usual ya, su trabajo principal era poner la mesa para el desayuno de la familia, justo ese día se le hacía muy extraño no ver a Terrence, incluso comenzaba a cuestionarse ¿Dónde podría estar?, sin embargo mientras hacía su quehacer escucho que el señor y la señora Grandchester, charlaban precisamente del joven ausente.

\- ¿así que Terry había terminado con Susana? – cuestiono el señor Richard.

\- Sí, pero estoy segura que hoy mismo volverán a estar juntos, de verás que necesito que mi Terry se normalice, no me gusta saber que anda con tantas mujeres, pobre Susi, le ha soportado todo, creo que lo menos que se merece es que él corresponda a su amor – indico Margaret.

\- Te entiendo Margaret y yo también compadezco a Susana, pero la verdad a Terrence no le veo muy enamorado de ella, él es más de espíritu libre, y pues con respecto a las muchas mujeres con las que sale, pues en efecto, no es lo mejor para él, mucho menos para esas jóvenes que luego se ilusionan, pero en fin es nuestro hijo, solo nos queda apoyarlo en lo que él decida qué es lo mejor según su punto de vista – contestó Richard.

\- Sí, pero Terry nunca ha sabido que es lo mejor para él, siempre se ha negado a complacernos, ¿ves que estudio administración? Y solo nos hizo gastar miles de dólares, para nada, porque luego se le ocurrió estudiar fotografía…

\- Así es, pero él desde un principio quería estudiar para fotógrafo, ambos lo sabemos, por eso a veces creo que lo mejor es no meterse en su vida, lo que deberías de hacer si él se opone a regresar con Susana, es aceptarlo, yo también apreció mucho a esa muchacha, pero si mi hijo no la quiere, no podemos hacer nada, en su corazón no podemos mandar – dijo Richard.

\- Sí, pero estoy segura que Terry ni siquiera está enamorado, así que no hay mejor chica que Susi para él, ella es muy guapa, talentosa, millonaria, ¿Qué más puede pedir mi niño?, otra de las cosas, la conoce de siempre, recuerda que nuestras familias se llevaban muy bien, antes de morir sus padres en ese accidente, ellos no las encargaron ¿lo recuerdas?, al menos yo le jure a Nicole, que su hija estaría bien con nosotros, que la ayudaríamos en lo que pudiéramos – añadió Margaret.

\- Entiendo muy bien tu punto de vista Margaret, yo también apreciaba mucho a los Marlowe, pero Susana ya era una adulta cuando sus padres fallecieron, ahora es heredera de su fortuna, y lo que si reconozco, es que es una excelente diseñadora y administradora, eso ni dudarlo, pero sigo insistiendo en que Terry no se ve muy feliz cuando esta con ella, aunque aparente lo contrario, lo único que quiero es que no la haga sufrir con sus continuas infidelidades, esa chica no se lo merece – volvió a insistir Richard.

\- ¡Bah!, en fin, la última palabra la tiene él y te apuesto lo que quieras, que al rato vendrán felices y juntos – exclamo Margaret.

La rubia por su parte, había estado tardando más de lo usual con tal de escuchar la conversación que se llevaba a cabo en la mesa, pese a todo ella comenzaba a sentir un cierto interés hacia Terry, aunque no lo dijera, era inevitable pensarlo.

\- Ya te puedes retirar – dijo Margaret, al notar que Candy permanecía parada en una esquina frente a ellos.

\- Si señora, claro – respondió Candy bajando la cabeza y avanzando hacia la cocina.

Cuando Candy estaba a punto de seguir avanzando, escucho la voz de Terry asomarse de improviso al comedor.

\- ¡Buenos días! – exclamo Terrence yendo a saludar de beso en la mejilla a su madre, para luego saludar a su padre también.

\- Buenos días hijo, ¡Susi!, que gusto me da verte, ¿no me digan que ya de nuevo están juntos? – cuestiono Margaret con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Si Margaret!, Terry y yo nos reconciliamos hoy en su apartamento, estoy muy feliz, porque ahora si planearemos ya lo nuestra boda ¿no es así mi amor? – se dirigió a Terry.

\- Así es Susi – respondió él y Richard solo quedo viendo a su hijo con desconcierto, al cuestionarse que lo había llevado a tomar esa decisión tan apresurada.

\- ¡Me alegra tanto!, esto es para celebrarlo, ¡Candy! – añadió Margaret llamando a la rubia, quien parecía haberse quedado estática escuchando la conversación de nuevo – coloca por favor, dos lugares más para mi hijo y su novia.

\- De acuerdo señora – fue la respuesta de Candy, quien solo miro a Terry y él lo hacía de la misma forma con ella.

\- ¿y tú Richard? ¿No vas a felicitar a tu hijo?, si se casa pronto tendremos nietos corriendo por toda la casa, ¡que emoción me da! – dijo Margaret.

\- Claro que sí, los felicito chicos – respondió Richard.

\- Gracias señor Grandchester – dijo Susana dándole un abrazo a su suegro.

Mientras tanto Terrence permanecía desconcertado al notar que Candy se había percatado de la conversación y ahora sabía que él de nuevo volvía con Susana, de modo que comenzó a sentir que las esperanzas de poder conquistar a Candy para llevársela a la cama, se le hacían cada vez más lejanas, sin embargo estaba dispuesto a no desistir, antes de comprometerse con su novia, tenía que obtener su cometido, no dejaría ir a Candy por nada del mundo.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo mi amor? – le cuestiono Susana al notarlo pensativo y con su mirada inmersa en el camino hacia la cocina.

\- No, nada, ¿sabes?, ahora vuelvo, debo ir a hacer algo ¿me permites? – cuestiono a Susana.

\- Claro mi amor – respondió Susana, quedándose en una charla llena de sonrisas y planes para su compromiso en matrimonio con Terry.

En lo que ellos charlaban amenamente en el comedor, esperando que Candice llevara los platos y pusiera la mesa para ellos, Terry se le ocurrió ir a la cocina e interceptar a la rubia pecosa, sentía que debía darle una explicación referente a su noviazgo con Susana.

\- ¡Candy! – exclamo Terrence sorprendiendo a Candy, quien estaba acomodando los platos que llevaría.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí? – cuestiono Candy desconcertada.

\- Necesito que hablemos – le dijo él.

\- ¿Hablar?, usted y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar – añadió la rubia.

\- Es sobre Susana, ella y yo regresamos, somos novios de nuevo, yo sé que te dije que ya no lo éramos, no te mentí, lo que pasa es que…

\- No tiene por qué darme explicaciones a mí – exclamo Candy – usted es libre de volver con su novia, yo soy solo la mucama de esta casa.

\- Lo sé, pero, insisto en que me gustas mucho, no me importa que seas solo la mucama, yo quiero algo más contigo, de hecho incluso ayer te soñé – añadió Terry mirando con firmeza los verdes ojos que mostraban ofuscación ante lo que notaban.

\- Pues a mí usted no me interesa, le vuelvo a repetir que no tengo ningún interés en sus pretensiones hacia mí, es incorrecto lo que usted hace, debería darle vergüenza, su novia allá feliz de saber que regreso a sus brazos y usted aquí buscándome, seduciéndome y proponiéndome tonterías – asevero Candy con enfado.

\- Entiendo muy bien todo lo que dices, pero yo a Susana no la amo, ella es mi novia, sí, pero estoy con ella porque mi madre la adora, además porque ella siempre ha estado a mi lado, pese a todo, es más es consciente de que yo no le soy fiel – indico Terry a lo cual Candy sonrió con sarcasmo.

\- ¿Pero cómo se atreve?, deberás que usted es un verdadero sin vergüenza, no puedo creer que se atreva a burlarse de las mujeres de esa forma, en realidad no lo comprendo, déjeme decirle, ¡que no me interesa!, así que por favor deje de molestarme, sino quiere que le diga a su novia Susana, porque no pienso seguirlo soportando ¿me entendió?..., por cierto, creo recordar que me prometió que no seguiría insistiendo, pero al parecer se le olvido, supongo que es de esperarse en alguien como usted – añadió Candy poniéndolo en su lugar ante sus argumentos hacia ella.

\- ¡Espera Candy! – la detuvo de nuevo ya que ella iba avanzando hacia la puerta de salida con rumbo al comedor – y si te pago por una noche.

Candy se quedó estática, paralizada, no podía creer que ese descarado como ella lo pensó en ese momento, se atreviera a llegar al extremo de ofrecerle dinero a cambio de pasar la noche, eso era inaudito, además de absurdo, en ese instante ella sintió muchos deseos de voltearse, ponerse frente a él y propinarle una cachetada, pero no lo hizo, se contuvo porque llevaba los platos entre sus brazos.

\- Ni por todo el dinero del mundo – añadió Candy con exaspero.

\- ¿En serio?, te podría dar lo que me pidas – respondió él, por lo cual Candy no quiso seguir escuchándolo, se sentía muy ofendida, así que solo avanzo hacia el comedor, completamente enrojecida del rostro del enfado que cargaba a cuestas.

"¡Es un imbécil!, ¿Quién se cree que es?, para ofrecerme dinero, ni que yo fuera una…, ash, lo odio – pensaba Candy en sus adentros mientras acomodaba los platos", Susana solo la observaba y notaba el visible enfado que tenía, porque era evidente que sus mejillas de lo blanca que era, se le veían rosadas.

\- ¿Te molesta atenderme sirvienta? – cuestiono Susana a Candy, misma que solo la miro deseando en ese momento desquitarse y decirle que su tan amado novio, se le había insinuado hasta hace unos instantes.

\- No, para nada señorita – respondió Candy.

\- Ah, es que yo pensé que seguías enfadada por lo de la otra ocasión, porque de hecho, quien debería estarlo soy yo, por tu culpa arruine mi vestido, pero para mí fortuna tengo a Margaret, que es tan linda conmigo – adulo Susana a su suegra.

\- Gracias querida, tu siempre tan linda – respondió Margaret – no te preocupes, Candy está aprendiendo a no ser tan torpe, quizás porque fue su primer día, ¿verdad Candy?

\- Así es señora – respondió Candy.

\- Espero que en verdad así sea – intervino Susana, cuando Terrence entro de nuevo al comedor y se sentó junto a Susana, mientras Candy terminaba de servirles el desayuno – Mi amor, que bueno que ya viniste, ¡Te amo! – indico Susana colgándosele del cuello y besándolo frente a Candy.

Susana en cierta forma, presentía como si Candy fuera un obstáculo para ella, aunque no lo imaginara o descartara por completo esa posibilidad, parecía que cada vez que la pecosa estaba cerca de ellos, Susana sintiera la necesidad de abrazar y besar a Terry, como si hacerlo la hiciera sentir mejor.

* * *

:::::::::

:::::::::::::

\- ¿Se da cuenta?, todo fue tan sencillo – exclamo Anthony a la madre de Candice, al salir del hospital.

\- Le agradezco mucho doctor, por preocuparse por mí, pero no quiero que mis hijas se angustien, mi Candy hace todo lo que puede por que estemos bien y no quiero darle más carga con esta enfermedad, lo mejor sería que muriera de una vez por todas – indico Jennifer White.

\- Ni diga usted eso señora White, no me parece correcto que se exprese de esa manera, sus hijas la quieren mucho y desean que usted se recupere pronto y justo eso es lo que sucederá, ya lo verá, es más si todo sale bien, programaremos su cirugía para la semana que viene, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por darle prioridad, mañana vendrá su hija temprano conmigo para que ella se haga los estudios pertinentes también – indico Anthony.

\- Doctor, discúlpeme que sea tan pesimista, es solo que no me gusta ver a mi hija tan angustiada por mi salud, pero si usted dice que todo saldrá bien, le creo y confió en sus palabras – exclamo Jennifer.

\- Así es señora, ya lo verá, todo saldrá bien y sus hermosas hijas, estarán muy felices – respondió Anthony.

\- ¿Usted también cree que mi Candy es linda, no es así?

\- Si, señora lo es – sonrió Anthony sonrojándose levemente.

\- Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ella, ¿sabe?, tengo la esperanza de que encuentre un buen muchacho y se enamore, hay un chico de la cuadra, que es profesor del instituto donde cursa Beth, él está muy enamorado de Candy, pero ella – suspiro Jennifer – quien sabe, ojala y pronto alguien toque su corazón, deseo con toda mi alma que ella si pueda tener un feliz matrimonio.

Los ojos de Jennifer se tornaron nostálgicos al decirlo, ya que comenzó a recordar la difícil situación que había vivido con el padre de sus hijas, y lo mucho que le dolió, el hecho de que él la haya engañado, yéndose con otra mujer.

Por su parte Anthony, supo que Candy no tenía ningún compromiso y eso le hizo sentir bien, pensaba que quizás más adelante podría tener una oportunidad si se decidía a cortejarla, aunque reconocía que el camino no sería fácil, porque era de esperarse que no sería el único en anhelar su amor.

* * *

:::::::::::

:::::::::::::::

La tarde cayo y las hojas del viento se llevaban los recuerdos y añoranzas de una vida, si, de la existencia de William Andrew, padre de Albert, a quien justo en ese momento estaba sepultando, el ver que lo bajaban en ese féretro a ese hueco de donde nunca volvería a salir. El rubio sentía muchos escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo como corrientes eléctricas.

La situación que atravesaba se tornaba cada vez más difícil, pero él sabía que el tiempo curaría sus heridas, así como había sanado casi las de sus antiguos parientes fallecidos, sin embargo era de nuevo atravesar por lo mismo.

\- Iré a la oficina señorita Pony – indico Albert.

\- ¿a la oficina?, pero si acaba de estar en el entierro de su padre, ¿no quiere mejor regresar a la casa y descansar?, creo que le asentaría bien – sugirió Pony.

\- No señorita Pony, no lo creo, lo mejor que puedo hacer es distraer mi mente en estos momentos, estoy seguro que si regreso a casa, me deprimiré aún más y no quiero que eso ocurra, además tengo mucho trabajo por hacer, al parecer los edificios que acabo de adquirir aún no han iniciado la construcción y tengo que ver con mi asesor, ¿Qué ocurre?, porque es urgente, los inversionistas, están comenzando a desesperarse, quieren noticias del proyecto, así que ahora estoy dándole vueltas a mi cabeza con eso – respondió Albert.

\- Está bien joven, si cree que es lo mejor, le apoyo, usted sabe que para mí lo que usted decida está bien, solo cuídese y no se inmiscuya tanto en sus negocios, recuerda también distraerse de vez en cuando ¿de acuerdo? – cuestiono Pony.

\- Si señorita Pony, gracias – respondió Albert.

* * *

::::::::::::

::::::::::::::

La hora de la salida para Candy, de nuevo llegaba, así que ahora si estaba más que lista para irse, como no quería de nuevo encontrar a Terry, al tener que llevarle la ropa, le pidió a Mary que la apoyara en ese sentido, ella quería irse más temprano de lo usual, tenía asuntos pendientes que tratar y se le estaba haciendo tarde para ello.

\- ¿Puedes apoyarme? – cuestiono Candy a Mary.

\- Si claro Candy, no te preocupes, anda apresúrate, yo llevaré esto a la habitación del joven – le dijo Mary con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias Mary, te debo una, nos vemos mañana – se despidió Candy.

Cuando Mary entro a la habitación de Terrence, él aún estaba allí, solo que ella si toco antes de entrar y él supuso que se trataba de Candy, pero su sorpresa fue al notar que no lo era.

\- ¿y Candy? – le cuestiono a Mary, lo cual la desconcertó, al ver el interés que mostraba en preguntar por ella.

\- Se fue, me pidió que le apoyara a hacer unos pendientes que le quedaban, no se preocupe pidió permiso, creo que tiene algo importante que hacer, según ella asuntos familiares – le dijo Mary.

\- Ah, y ¿hace mucho que se fue? – cuestiono Terrence.

\- Pues tendrá algunos minutos….

\- Gracias – tras decirlo se encamino hacia la salida, apresurado, teniendo la esperanza de encontrarla aun en la esquina como el día anterior. Terrence buscaba la forma de que ella aceptara, así que esa noche pretendía invitarla a algún sitio, tal y como se lo sugirió Archie.

Mary solo se quedó sorprendida de verlo salir con premura luego de decirle eso, no obstante no sospecho nada al respecto, ya que ella no sabía las pretensiones que él tenía con la nueva mucama.

Para la mala fortuna de Terry, justo cuando iba saliendo en su auto, dándola vuelta por la esquina, no había nadie, Candy ya se había marchado, ya que esta vez, Stear si llego a tiempo a buscarla.

* * *

:::::::::::

::::::::::::

\- ¿Entonces temprano fue el médico a llevar a la señora Jennifer a hacerse esos estudios? – cuestiono Stear a Candy.

\- Si Stear, fue bien temprano, de hecho pensé que él que había llegado eras tú, pero me sorprendí al ver que era el doctor Brown – indico Candy.

\- Ah, veo que el doctor Brown, tiene mucho interés en ayudar a tu madre, no es común que pase algo así, reconozco que es un buen profesional de la medicina, interesado en la salud de sus pacientes – dijo Stear.

\- Si Stear así es, por eso me siento tranquila por ese aspecto, ya que sé que mamá pronto se recuperará – indico Candy.

\- Candy, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Claro Stear, ¿Qué es? – Stear recordó que Beth le había indicado que no debía decirle nada a Candy con respecto al dinero, porque se negaría a aceptarlo, así que mejor dijo – nada, olvídalo.

\- Ah, oyes Stear, ¿tú sabías lo del desalojo? – cuestiono Candy.

\- Me acabo de enterar – le respondió.

\- Supongo que lo sabías y no quisiste decirme, con tal de no preocuparme ¿verdad?

\- En cierto modo, sí, pero jamás imagine que esa gente llevarán el papel a tu casa y tu mamá lo tuviera que ver, eso sí me desconcertó y enfado mucho, por su culpa la señora Jennifer se puso mal – dijo Stear.

\- Si en eso estoy de acuerdo, mira Stear, para mí es muy difícil el aceptar o saber que nos correrán de un lugar en el cual hemos vivido por muchos años, no se me hace justo, es más he estado pensando y creo que lo más conveniente es ir y hablar con ese tipo que compró los edificios, supongo que al menos haciendo el intento podría ablandársele el corazón y aceptar dejarnos allí y no corrernos como perros – exclamo Candy angustiada.

\- Te entiendo Candy, de hecho intente hacerlo, antes de que llegará el documento a tu casa, pero me fue imposible hablar con ese señor, al parecer es un tipo muy ocupado, no lo sé, ni siquiera lo conocí en persona, solo espero que no sea un amargado renuente….

\- Pues no lo sé Stear, pero de lo que si estoy segura, es que no permitiré que nos quiten esos terrenos, no, allí crecimos y hemos estado siempre, me niego a aceptarlo, además ni siquiera hemos quedado a deberles nada, haré el intento, hablaré con ese hombre, mañana mismo iré, pediré permiso a los Grandchester por la mañana y de ahí iré para allá – indico Candy.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – cuestiono Stear.

\- No es necesario, puedo ir sola, en verdad te agradezco Stear, pero tú tienes cosas que hacer, no quiero distraerte – le dijo Candy.

\- No lo es yo puedo…

\- ¡No!, lo lamento Stear, solo deja que vaya sola, creo que así es mejor ¿de acuerdo? – insistió Candy.

\- Está bien Candy, como decirte que no – sonrió él.

Candice estaba decidida, a la mañana siguiente iría a tratar de aclarar las cosas con ese desconocido hombre para ella, a quien en realidad ya conocía y no sabía quién era, de alguna forma su destino era volverse a encontrar de nuevo.

* * *

::::::::::

::::::::::::

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Albert Andrew, él había solicitado hablar con su asesor, el señor Raymond Johnson, quien estaba a cargo del proyecto de los nuevos edificios, que pretendían demoler para rehacerlos de nuevo convirtiéndolos en un hermoso complejo de apartamentos lujosos para gente de alto nivel adquisitivo.

\- Señor Andrew, ¿me mando a llamar? – cuestiono Raymond.

\- Si, mire, me han informado que no ha sido posible empezar con la demolición de los edificios antiguos que acabamos de adquirir ¿usted puede decirme a que se debe? – cuestiono Albert, quien aún desconocía que esos edificios seguían habitados.

\- Señor, lo que ocurre es que las personas que viven allí aún no se han mudado, siguen renuentes de hacerlo – exclamo Raymond.

\- Uhm, ¿y eso porque?, no les di indicaciones de que los reubicarán, que los establecieran en el otro complejo de apartamentos en renta que tenemos – indico Albert.

\- Si señor Andrew, pero no han querido mudarse, están renuentes de hacerlo, dicen que no quieren seguir pagando nada, ellos están aferrados a que ese lugar les pertenece ¿Cómo lo ve?, son unas personas ignorantes y necias, imposible dialogar con ellos, parecen…

\- ¡Shh! – lo calló Albert – no se exprese de esa forma de otras personas, mucho menos delante mío, eso no se lo permitiré, por otro lado, se me hace muy extraño que se nieguen a acceder, cuando se les está otorgando un mejor lugar para vivir por el mismo precio. Entiéndame que ese proyecto está ya elaborado y no puedo cancelarlo, por algo así, además de que están en juego millones de dólares, inversión de mi familia y de otros socios. ¿usted quiere que vaya yo y hable personalmente con esas personas?, o puede encargarse de ofrecerles algo mejor o no sé, usted es estratega, debería saber….

\- Yo me encargo señor, usted no se preocupe, esas personas desalojaran los edificios esta misma semana, usted no se angustie, por cierto lamento lo de su padre, me acabo de enterar que falleció, de hecho se me hace muy extraño que haya venido, debería tomarse estos días libres – le sugirió Raymond.

\- No, me siento mejor así, pero sabes, creo que mañana si me tomaré el día, llevaré algunos pendientes a casa y allá intentaré concentrarme, además debo arreglar algunas cosas referentes al testamento de mi padre, el abogado me acaba de llamar, en fin….

\- Si le entiendo, usted no se angustie señor Andrew, yo puedo hacerme cargo de la empresa, por unos días…., además claro, de arreglar el problema con esa gente – dijo Raymond.

Albert confiaba en Raymond, ya que era su gerente comercial y persona de mayor confianza en la empresa, sin embargo lo que él desconocía era que este hombre tenía otras pretensiones y al ser su experto en finanzas también, escondía unos oscuros secretos respecto a las cuentas, algo que Albert desconocía y ahora que estaba atravesando el fallecimiento de su padre, le era aún más difícil averiguar.

Raymond también le había mentido a Albert, respecto a reubicar a las personas que vivían en los edificios, ya que se le había olvidado hacerlo, simplemente no le parecía que les cobrara un precio tan bajo en un complejo más nuevo y mejor ubicado que donde estaban, simplemente para él era incoherente hacerlo, así que se encargaría de sacarlos de allí, sin que Albert se enterara la forma en que lo haría.

* * *

::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::

La rubia pecosa al llegar a casa fue sorprendida por un gran ramo de rosas que había en el comedor, además de unas cajas de chocolates y un peluche muy curioso en color blanco con un moño rojo.

\- ¿y esos obsequios? – cuestiono Candy a Beth, quien estaba viendo el televisor.

\- Ah son para ti, los trajo el de la mensajería – respondió Beth.

\- ¿Para mí? – exclamo Candy - ¿Quién podría ser?

\- No lo sé, a lo mejor son de Stear, ¿Por qué no lees la tarjeta? – cuestiono la niña, quien no sabía, que persona los había enviado.

"Espero que una princesa de dulces y hermosos ojos verdes, perdone a este patán y desconsiderado hombre, que solo pide un poquito de su atención – leyó Candy para sí misma, llegando a suponer que se trataba de Terrence, pero cuando vio la firma, se dio cuenta que no era él – Archibald Cornwell"

\- ¿Quién será? – dijo ella con desconcierto.

\- Por cierto también te llamaron – dijo Beth.

\- ¿Quién? – cuestiono Candy.

\- Solo dijo que se llamaba Archibald que lo disculparas por haberse hecho pasar por el doctor Leagan, no mencionó algo más – indico Beth sin añadir más y seguir inmersa en la televisión.

"Ash, ese tipo – pensó Candy", justo cuando lo estaba haciendo, escucho que tocaron a la puerta "¿Quién podría ser a esta hora? ¿Será Stear?", cuando atendió a la puerta, se sorprendió y enfado al ver quien estaba frente a ella.

\- ¡Hola Candy! – dijo Terrence con una sonrisa, apareciendo en su apartamento, de igual forma con un ramo de rosas en sus manos y un gran oso a su lado.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, buen día, espero pasen un excelente inicio de semana, bendiciones y lo mejor para ustedes, gracias por seguirme leyendo y que les guste esta historia ¿saben?, hice ciertas modificaciones en cuanto a la enfermedad de la mamá de Candy y el costo de la cirugía, les pido una disculpa por mi mal conocimiento en medicina jejeje, lo siento, investigue y añadí ciertas cosas, de todas formas recuerden que es solo ficción, aun así mil disculpas, gracias por leerme y por corregirme les agradezco mil.**

 **Agradeciendo Reviews:**

 **Guest-Candy20086-Samy-SkarlletNorman-Alesita77-Nekito1-PaulayJoaqui-ClausMart-Patty-AgussVeliiz-KiraAnima-Samy-Fati-Stephany-SailorSiniestra. Gracias chicas por sus comentarios.**

 **Nos leemos pronto. Que estén bien.**


	12. UNA VELADA INOLVIDABLE

**Capítulo 10.**

 **"UNA VELADA INOLVIDABLE"**

* * *

:::::::::

::::::::::::

\- ¿Qué hace usted aquí? – cuestiono Candy sorprendida de ver a Terrence frente a ella, con unos presentes similares a los que ya había recibido por parte de Archie.

\- Supongo que visitarte, ¡mira te he traído estas flores!, ojala que te gusten, en la florería dijeron que sería el mejor obsequio para una chica, igual este curioso oso, su nombre es Teddy – sonrió Terrence poniendo el gran oso café, como de un metro de alto frente a Candy.

\- ¡No me interesan sus obsequios!, mejor marchase de mi casa, le he dicho mil veces que no quiero que me moleste, ¿Por qué insiste? – cuestiono Candy.

\- ¡Por qué me gustas mucho!, deberías estar orgullosa, nunca he hecho lo que estoy haciendo ahorita por ninguna otra mujer, eso te hace diferente de las demás ¿no lo crees?

\- ¡Pues no!, yo para nada estaría orgullosa de sus tonterías, además usted tiene novia y yo…., también tengo novio – mintió Candy sin saber que más decir.

\- Uhm, me temo que eso no es verdad, tu misma me lo hiciste saber ayer ¿no lo recuerdas? – cuestiono él con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Pues lo engañe!

\- ¿Y por qué habrías de engañarme?

\- Porque…., ash, ya mejor váyase, no quiero seguir discutiendo, ahora mismo estoy muy cansada, llévese sus obsequios, ¡no los quiero! – dijo Candy con voz firme.

\- ¿Sabes que me entristecen tus palabras? – dijo Terry haciendo un rostro de borrego a medio morir – al menos acepta a Teddy, sino temo que se quedará huérfano y él no quiere que eso pase ¿verdad Teddy?..., Nou – dijo haciendo una voz graciosa refiriéndose al oso.

Sus ocurrencias, hicieron que Candy asomara una sonrisa al escucharlo, le estaba mostrando una faceta que no había visto en él, comenzaba a agradarle, pero se sentía temerosa, ella sabía que él lo único que buscaba era llevarla a la cama, que no esperaba nada serio y eso de nuevo hacia que la rubia retrocediera en el pequeño avance al convencimiento que le causaba Terry.

\- No sea payaso, márchese por favor, no quiero tener problemas, usted tiene novia y ya le dije que no me insista, no pienso aceptar sus cortejos, ¡no!, mucho menos porque yo no soy del tipo de mujeres a las que usted le gusta frecuentar, de esas que aceptan irse a su apartamento a pasar la noche, lo siento pero lo que busca en mí no lo encontrará – replico Candy, intentando entrar a su apartamento, ya que para ese momento estaban en el pasillo, la pecas no quería que Terry pasará a su casa.

El argumento de Candy, dejo un poco desconcertado a Terry, nunca antes había conocido a una chica tan renuente como lo era Candy, pareciera que en ella no causaba ningún efecto, por más que lo intentará, pero él no pensaba desistir, no, eso no estaba dentro de sus planes, su tonto orgullo y arrogancia le impedían darse por vencido, así tuviera que mentirle a Candy lo haría, la enamoraría, pero lograría su objetivo, de eso estaba seguro.

\- Estoy de acuerdo que no eres como las demás mujeres, tú me pareces muy especial, por ti estoy dispuesto a ser distinto, como ya te dije lo mío con Susana, no es trascendente, a lo mejor en realidad no lleguemos al compromiso, yo no la amo, se me hace una mujer muy superficial e insensata, en serio, te digo la verdad – añadió Terry, compaginando sus zafiros con las esmeraldas que lo miraban.

\- Usted es un mentiroso, no le creo ni una sola palabra y aunque dejara a su novia y ahora fuera soltero, como dice, no pienso aceptar el cortejo de un hombre tan mujeriego, arrogante y descarado, así que por enésima vez ¡déjeme en paz!

\- De acuerdo – respondió él y Candy lo vio de nuevo a los ojos – me iré solo si aceptas dar un paseo conmigo esta noche por la ciudad, de otra forma tendrás que soportarme toda la noche, aquí, parado frente a tu puerta, a ver si eres capaz de decirle a mi familia donde estoy, cuando se angustien por mi desaparición – dijo Terry.

\- ¿Pero qué? – sonrió Candy - ni que fuera un niño pequeño, no me importa, quédese toda la noche allí si así lo quiere, no es mi problema…., - tras decirlo intento entrar de nuevo a su apartamento.

\- ¡Espera!, olvide decir que también…, uhm… ¡ya sé!, pondré la música de mi celular a todo volumen y no dejare dormir a los vecinos – sonrió Terry.

\- Hágalo y vendrá la policía a buscarle por ruidoso, es más, ¡yo la llamaré!

\- No te atreverías, lo sé porque te gusto mucho y no querrás verme en una celda, eso a mí no me queda, no va conmigo, soy un chico muy angelical y apuesto ¿no lo crees? – añadió Terry con voz suave mientras se le acercaba a Candy tanto, que incluso la puso de espaldas a la pared y ella de nuevo se vio a través de esos hermosos zafiros que la miraban insistentes.

\- ¡Aléjese de mí por favor! – dijo ella.

\- ¿Ves?, te pongo nerviosa – respondió Terry con una sonrisa, sin alejarse de Candy, acercándosele aún más, logrando sentir su perfume con olor a flor silvestre y la suave sensación que desprendía el estar tan cercano a ella.

Candy también tuvo la misma sensación, algo que nunca antes había sentido, la cercanía de ese chico ocasionaba choques eléctricos en su cuerpo, sentía su perfume con aroma a madera, contemplando incluso sus labios en rosa tenue que parecían ser pasionales a simple vista.

\- Váyase, se lo suplico, no me insista más, no le daré lo que quiere de mí, lo siento pero no – añadió Candy, bajando la mirada, a lo cual él la tomo del mentón y levanto de nuevo su rostro poniéndolo frente a él, mirando con fijeza las esmeraldas que se cruzaron en su camino.

\- Eres muy linda Candy, me gustas mucho, te dejare de molestar solo si aceptas ir conmigo a dar un paseo por la ciudad, esta noche ¿quieres? – le dijo él, acercándosele tanto que pareciera que le iba a dar un beso, pero no lo hizo, solo pretendía sentir el nerviosismo que causaba en la rubia ante aquella estrecha cercanía.

\- No dice la verdad, volverá a seguirme molestando, además estoy ofendida por lo que me dijo, yo…

\- Shh – él, la silenció poniéndole su dedo índice sobre los labios – no será así – añadió con voz sutil.

Para ella estaba volviéndose algo muy complicado negarse, esos ojos cautivadores que no se despegaban ni un solo segundo de los suyos, la intimidaban en demasía. Terry a pesar de todo, le demostraba que estaba interesado en ella y no desistiría hasta no conseguirla, en cierto modo esa perseverancia en él, era un atrayente para Candy, nunca antes había conocido a un hombre como él, así de decidido y pertinaz en lograr su cometido de enamorarla.

\- De acuerdo, pero espero que esta vez sí cumpla su promesa – sonrió ella.

\- Sí, te lo aseguro, aunque me temo que luego de acompañarme no querrás volver nunca a alejarte de mí, soy irresistible – bromeo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Nunca se aburre de ser tan insoportable? – le dijo ella.

\- Uhm, no, es que soy así – dijo él y ella solo sonrió también - ¿y qué haremos con Teddy?

\- Regáleselo a alguien más, no lo quiero – dijo Candy.

\- ¿Segura?, porque entonces el pobrecito, tendrá que visitar la basura, ya que no pienso dárselo a nadie más, ya que inicialmente sería tuyo y lo sigue siendo – respondió Terrence, mirando al osito que estaba parado frente a la puerta.

\- De acuerdo, déjelo, no quiero que el pobre Teddy muera de frío y hambre en la basura, él a simple vista parece confiable – añadió Candy.

\- Uhm, a veces las apariencias engañan y las personas no son como parecen, bueno en su caso, los osos – al decirlo Candy solo lo quedo viendo con seriedad, parecía que al decirlo, él se estaba refiriendo a sí mismo.

Cuando Candy puso el gran oso en su cama, asomo una sonrisa, y lanzo un suspiro al viento, aparentemente ese obsequio fue algo significativo para ella, mucho más que los demás obsequios que ya había recibido por parte de Archie.

\- Beth, regresaré en un rato ¿de acuerdo? – indico Candy a la niña quien no se despegaba del televisor, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando paso ella con el gran oso café.

\- De acuerdo – respondió la niña.

\- Si mamá despierta dile, que salí un momento con una amiga – mintió Candy, ya que no les quería decir con quien se iba.

\- Sí, sí, ya date prisa y déjame seguir viendo la tele – respondió la niña.

\- Cuando regrese quiero que ya estés lista para ir a la cama, ¿estamos?, porque ya es tarde – la reprendió Candy.

\- Aja – respondió Beth.

La ciudad se encontraba muy iluminada y el acogedor vehículo de asientos forrados en piel color negro, proporcionaban un aire de calma y comodidad a quien lo ocupaba, curiosamente tenía un quemacocos, y un potente equipo de sonido dentro con una pantalla, donde ambos disfrutaban de los videos en alta calidad.

\- Veo que sus viajes en auto, siempre suelen ser divertidos ¿no es así? – cuestiono Candy a Terry, quien iba conduciendo.

\- No tanto, lo suficiente quizás – sonrió él, cuando de pronto presiono un botón y el quemacocos se abrió - ¿Quieres mirar la ciudad desde arriba?, es emocionante hacerlo, sientes el viento ondear tu cabello y..., ¿Por qué no mejor lo experimentas?

Ella solo se lo quedo viendo, sin saber qué hacer, tal y como él lo decía sonaba como algo divertido hacerlo, sin embargo dijo;

\- No, así estoy bien.

\- Anda, experimenta cosas nuevas, estoy seguro que tienes muchas ganas de hacerlo, en este momento estoy pensando que siempre te la pasas aburrida en tu casa, ¿Cierto? ¿nunca sales a ningún sitio, verdad?

\- Eso no le incumbe – respondió Candy mirando hacia la calle.

\- Vamos, no me odies tanto, quisiera ser tu amigo, ¿Qué te parece? – cuestiono él.

\- ¿Amigo?, dudo mucho que usted pueda ser amigo de una mujer, sin ocupar su mente pensando en cómo desvestirla – añadió Candy con seriedad y él comenzó a sonreír.

\- ¿Sabes Candy?, eres muy chistosa – indicó él.

\- Ah, resulta que ahora le parezco graciosa, ¿ósea que parezco payasa? – él de nuevo sonrió y dijo;

\- Para nada, ¿Cómo crees?, quizás solo parezcas una linda payasita – bromeó y ella hizo muecas graciosas en el rostro.

\- Creo que optaré por mirar el panorama desde allá arriba como dice, a lo mejor hay mejor vista que la que tengo aquí – dijo Candy.

\- Uhm, algo mejor que verme a mí, en serio lo dudo – respondió él.

\- Ash, comienza a exasperarme…

\- Me gusta hacerte enojar, te ves aún más hermosa – Candy de nuevo se sonrojo, eran muchas las ocasiones en las que él le decía que era linda.

La rubia hizo lo que había dicho, se salió por el quemacocos y observó lo hermosa que estaba la noche, el cielo cubierto de estrellas que a pesar de las luces de la ciudad, eran visibles, tal y como lo dijo Terrence su cabello rubio y ondulado comenzó a ondearse con el viento, esa sensación de libertad y desestrés la hacían sentir muy bien, incluso olvidar los problemas económicos por los que atravesaba.

Luego de un rato de cerrar sus ojos e imaginar que era un ave, con los brazos extendidos y su rostro mirando al cielo, suspiro profundo y de nuevo volvió a su lugar.

\- ¿Ves que es reconfortante? – le dijo Terry, quien había permanecido contemplando de vez en vez a la linda chica rubia que le hacía compañía en el auto, por primera vez salía con alguna mujer, sabiendo que esa noche no terminaría en sexo ni alcohol.

\- Sumamente – respondió ella – aunque supongo que a todas sus "amigas", les dice lo mismo.

\- ¿amigas?, lo dijiste en forma sarcástica, aunque no lo creas, con nadie me la había pasado tan bien, como lo estoy haciendo contigo – Candy solo lo miro tornando su rostro a serio y él igual, hubo unos breves segundos de silencio - ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la playa?

\- ¿A la playa? – dijo Candy – es absurdo, es de noche ¿Qué podemos hacer allí?

\- No lo sé, quizás contemplar más claramente las estrellas en el cielo, quiero mostrarte algunas constelaciones que conozco ¿Cómo ves?

\- Ahora resulta que es conocedor en astronomía – sonrió Candy.

\- Aunque no lo creas, soy un estuche de monerías…, guapo, interesante e inteligente…

\- Se le olvido añadir…, arrogante, engreído, mujeriego y….

\- Uhm..., ¿Mejor vamos?, apuesto a que estás de acuerdo – la interrumpió él.

\- Claro..., si usted lo dice – respondió ella con una leve sonrisa.

Al bajarse Candy, se quedó un minuto parada sobre la acera del malecón, allí observo a su alrededor y de nuevo le hizo bien sentir la brisa del mar, tal y como Terry lo había mencionado, el cielo se mostraba en todo su esplendor, la luna estaba en su fase completa, y las estrellas iluminaban el entorno, con su acogedora luz, las ansias de recorrer la arena descalza y caminar a la orilla del mar, comenzaron a entrarle a Candy.

\- ¿Vamos? – le dijo Terry, ofreciéndole su mano, ella solo lo miró y le sonrió, sin poder negarse a aceptar su sujeto - ¿Te das cuenta que es lindo?

\- Sí, el mar me trae muchos recuerdos – dijo Candy.

\- ¿Así?

\- Si, en específico de mi padre, cuando éramos pequeñas él…

\- ¿Murió? – se atrevió a decir Terry.

\- No, nos abandonó, para irse con otra mujer…, mi mamá sufrió mucho y yo también lo hice, aunque aún era muy pequeña, Beth, mi hermanita, apenas estaba recién nacida, fue duro para ella y difícil crecer sin un padre – exclamo Candy con rostro nostálgico, ahora sentados sobre la arena frente al mar, dejando que en ocasiones el agua tocara sus pies.

\- Supongo que sí – respondió Terry, notando la nostalgia y tristeza que ocasionaban esos recuerdos en Candy, por lo cual decidió cambiar de tema - ¡mira!, ese conjunto de estrellas que se ven allá – apunto con su dedo índice – es la constelación de Orión.

\- ¿En serio?, todas las estrellas se ven iguales – respondió Candy.

\- Si lo son, pero en específico, esas forman como una especie de rombo, si te fijas su cuerpo parece esa figura geométrica y si atraviesas con una línea cada punto, aparenta ser como un robot, o al menos eso pensaba yo cuando era niño – sonrió Terry.

\- Creo que usted tiene mucha imaginación – dijo Candy.

\- No, es en serio, cuando era pequeño, igual mi padre solía traerme aquí y el me explico que en realidad se trataba de la figura de un cazador, precisamente llamado Orión, de la mitología griega – dijo Terry.

\- Ah, que interesante – exclamo Candy – ahora veo que esa constelación se parece mucho a usted.

\- ¿así? ¿Por qué?

\- Bueno, porque da la casualidad que él es un cazador, supongo que de animales y usted es un cazador, pero de mujeres, de la que se deje – dijo Candy con una leve sonrisa y él se contagió con su risa.

\- Contigo no se puede – le dijo él - ¿sabes?, deberías dejar de tratarme de usted, me siento viejo, cuando no lo soy, solo dime Terry.

\- No lo sé, no me parece, eso es algo muy de confianza y yo…

\- Te dije que quiero ser tu amigo, espero que me aceptes, creo que tenemos muchas cosas en común – le dijo él.

\- Ah, no lo creo…

\- Sí, es verdad, para empezar, aunque yo viva con mi padre, en realidad él siempre estuvo ausente, sus diversos negocios nunca le permitieron convivir conmigo cuando era un niño, la única ocasión que recuerdo, fue la que te acabo de mencionar, justo en esta playa, allá, en aquel risco, se paró junto a mí y me explico de esa constelación – indico Terry observando hacia el acantilado que le mencionaba a Candy.

Candy pudo darse cuenta de que Terry no se diferenciaba mucho de ella, ambos habían tenido una vida similar, ausentes de su padre, aunque desde luego él viviera rodeado de lujos, eso no significaba que era feliz, esa noche Candice sintió que estaba llegando a conocer una parte de ese joven, que jamás creyó que existiera, un carácter dulce y sincero, cualquiera que lo viera esa noche, pensaría que no se trataba del mismo chico.

\- ¿Usted acostumbra a venir mucho con su novia a este lugar? – cuestiono Candy, intentando evadir el silencio que se suscitaba.

\- No, Susana y yo no solemos hacer esto, de hecho casi nunca hemos convivido así, al aire libre, en cuestiones que no tengan que ver, con el bullicio de la ciudad, ¿sabes?, a ella no le gusta mucho la naturaleza, odia venir a la playa, dice que la arena le provoca alergias en la piel, por lo regular siempre asistimos al teatro, la ópera, incluso al ballet, pero nunca algo más divertido, ni siquiera al cine, dice que no le agrada ver películas absurdas, como ella considera mis gustos en cuestión de cine.

\- ¿Así? ¿Y qué películas gusta ver usted?

\- Candy…, solo háblame de tu ¿de acuerdo?

\- Está bien, ¿Qué películas te gusta ver?

\- Para empezar, me gusta la acción, el suspenso e incluso el horror – añadió Terry – pero hace mucho que no voy al cine…, ni tiempo tengo, pero seguro que a ti si te gusta el cine ¿cierto? ¿Por qué no vemos una película?

\- ¿Cuándo?

\- ¡Hoy! – exclamo él.

\- No, es demasiado tarde, de hecho estoy pensando en que debemos volver…,

\- Anda, no demoraremos mucho, quizás dos horas…, es más hagamos algo… ¿Qué te parece si vemos la película, la primera hora y la otra hora la dejamos para otra ocasión?

\- No, creo que no habrá otra ocasión…,

\- Vamos, di que sí, quiero ser tu amigo, en serio – Candy solo lo miró a los ojos y en serio se la estaba pasando muy bien a su lado.

\- Está bien – resoplo Candy.

Lo que resto de la noche, antes de regresar a casa, la pasaron increíble, hicieron lo que propuso Terrence, fueron a ver una película, que no terminaron, y en limitados minutos antes de que llegará la hora de irse a descansar.

El chico apuesto se las ingenió para llevar a Candy incluso a cenar, en una breve pero romántica cena, en un restaurante que pago exclusivo para que ellos lo ocuparan, en poco tiempo se las ideó para impresionar a Candy, no obstante lo que él no se esperaba era que precisamente él también se estaba impresionando cada vez más de lo agradable que resultaba ser la compañía de la rubia, quien mostraba su etapa risueña y llena de ocurrencias.

Juntos aquella noche, olvidaron todo lo demás, incluso Candy lo tomo como a un amigo, tal y como él se lo propuso, de la misma manera que Terry, ella se sentía a gusto de estar a su lado, sonriendo a cada instante que podía hacerlo, pareciera que el chico arrogante, mujeriego y vanidoso se estaba haciendo a un lado, para sacar a aquel joven, tierno, dulce y romántico que llevaba dentro.

* * *

:::::::::::

:::::::::::::

En su regreso al apartamento de Candy, ambos tenían perspectivas distintas de cada uno, tanto Candy como Terry, deseaban que la noche se alargara más aun y pudieran permanecer más tiempo juntos, pero ya no era posible.

\- Gracias – exclamo Candy – la pase muy bien.

\- ¿Ves?, te dije que no te arrepentirías, me alegra que te haya gustado la noche que pasamos, espero que se vuelva a repetir – añadió Terry parado frente a ella, inclinando su cabeza para mirarla más de cerca, la cercanía de nuevo puso nerviosa a Candy.

\- Ah, creo que ya es hora de que entre a mi apartamento, seguro mamá ahora si está preocupada por mí, nos vemos mañana – dijo Candy apartándose de él y asomando una leve sonrisa.

\- Claro, que descanses – respondió Terrence dispuesto a marcharse y Candy solo asentó con la mirada y entró a su apartamento, no sin antes echar un vistazo a Terry, al verlo caminar hacia la escalera que lo llevaría a la salida.

Los suspiros de ella, se hacían presentes al entrar en su habitación, en donde tenía sentado el oso que él le había obsequiado, allí Candy abrazo a Teddy con fuerza y pensó "no, a pesar de lo lindo que aparenta ser, seguro no es más que una imagen que intenta mostrarme para conquistarme, un hombre como él jamás cambiaría, mucho menos por alguien como yo, es un sueño para mí, como lo dijo Mary, creo que debo olvidar todo lo que viví esta noche, todo".

Terrence por su lado, cuando iba de vuelta a su casa, conduciendo su vehículo, escucho sonar su celular, quien lo llamaba, era Susana, la pantalla mostraba su nombre y fotografía.

\- ¿Qué paso mi amor? – respondió Terrence.

\- Mi amor, te llamo, porque quiero que vengas a mi apartamento, te he preparado una cena muy especial, además que te estoy esperando ansiosa…, tú sabes a lo que me refiero – exclamo Susana.

\- No lo creo Susana, esta noche no podré ir, estoy exhausto, en serio…, - mintió, cuando en realidad después de la salida con Candy, se había quedado pensativo recordando cada momento vivido con ella, rememorando sus sonrisas.

\- Pero Terry, nos acabamos de reconciliar, quiero estar a tu lado mi amor, ¿Qué te parece entonces que vaya a tu apartamento? ¿vas para allá cierto?

\- Si amor, pero en serio, quiero descansar, ¿Qué me dices de mañana?

\- ¿En serio no me estas evitando porque piensas pasarla con otra mujer? ¿Verdad Terry? – exclamo Susana visiblemente enfadada en sus palabras.

\- No Susi, no estoy con ninguna otra mujer, solo quiero descansar créeme, si dudas de mí, habla al portero de los apartamentos donde vivo y pregúntale si me ve llegar con alguna mujer, solo hazlo, él te lo dirá – indico Terry, hastiado de los celos de Susana.

\- Y yo que puedo saber, si no ya le pagaste para que me diga mentiras – dijo Susana y Terry solo mostró un rostro de fastidió.

\- No te engaño, si quieres entonces ve a mi apartamento, revisa cada lugar y rincón, para que veas que solo estaré dormido ¿de acuerdo?

\- Ash Terry, me hablas como si yo fuera una paranoica, pero está bien, lograste que desistiera, te veo mañana – tras decirlo colgó.

"Al fin – pensó Terry – esa mujer, comenzaba a exasperarme", lo que Terry desconocía era que por primera vez en su vida, no tenía ganas de salir con alguna otra mujer, de ir en búsqueda de alguien que le hiciera compañía en su cama, no, esta vez estaba siendo diferente y él ni cuenta se daba, solo podía invadir su mente de los recuerdos de esa noche, de aquella chica que sin tener relaciones con él, estaba causando lo que nadie había provocado, anhelos de volver a salir con ella.

* * *

:::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::

Mientras estaba en su recamara a punto de dormirse, Candy recibió una inesperada llamada;

\- Hola - exclamo la rubia.

\- ¿Señorita Candy White? - cuestiono el chico al teléfono.

\- Si ella es, ¿quien habla? - cuestiono ahora Candy.

\- Soy el doctor Anthony Brown, un gusto saludarle señorita White, y disculpe que la moleste tan tarde, pero le llamo para informarle que ya esta preparada la fecha para la cirugía de su mamá, será la próxima semana y me están indicando que es necesario realizar el primer deposito para el pago de la misma, si gusta mañana que venga podemos hablar sobre eso, quise informarle a tiempo para que lo vaya preparando, le agradezco mucho por atender mi llamada, espero que pase buenas noches - dijo Anthony.

\- Espere doctor, ¿y de cuanto estamos hablando?

\- Es necesario que adelante el 25%, del monto total - respondió Anthony.

\- Ah, gracias doctor..., no se preocupe mañana platicamos temprano que vaya, gracias de nuevo - dijo Candy.

\- De nada, nos vemos - añadió Anthony.

La llamada que acababa de recibir Candy, arruinaba la maravillosa noche que había pasado, de nuevo regresaban a ella los recuerdos de los problemas económicos por los que atravesaba y era urgente que los solucionará, de modo que quizás padecería de insomnio esa ocasión, intentando cavilar en su mente, la solución rápida a sus inquietudes, aunque tampoco imaginaba lo que le esperaba al día siguiente.

* * *

 **Hola, de nuevo gracias por seguirme leyendo y por sus lindos comentarios, espero que estén muy bien, como siempre aqui me tienen saludándoles, espero les guste este capitulo, muchos me pidieron dedicarle tiempo a los rebeldes y eso es justo lo que hice, ojala me haya quedado, me despido no sin antes seguirles agradeciendo, me hacen el día con sus reviews, que estén bien.**

 **Agradeciendo Reviews:**

 **KiraAnima-ClausMart-Maria1972-SayduvisBlanco (gracias por tus consejos)-Samy-Patty-skarlletNorman-LuzRico-Alesita77-Analiz-Esme05(Hola, gracias por tus lindos comentarios, agradezco que me consideres así, te aprecio mucho amiga, que bueno que te gusto el video, si ese Berrutti es un bombon, un angel caido del cielo, jejeje, Saludos que estés bien)-Thay-Guest-BeckyGrandchester-Tete-PaulayJoaqui-Dajimar-connyDeG-Jenny-Flaissh-Guest. Si omití a alguien les ofrezco disculpas, les aprecio mucho, espero que estén muy bien, les mando un abrazo a todas chicas.**

 **Nos leemos pronto. Besos.**


	13. COMPLICADA SOLUCIÓN

**Capítulo 12.**

 **"COMPLICADA SOLUCIÓN"**

* * *

::::::::

:::::::::::

A la mañana siguiente Candy se despabilo más de lo que ya estaba, ya que la noche anterior en verdad no pudo conciliar el sueño, los problemas que embargaban su cabeza, no la dejaron dormir en paz, necesitaba una parte del dinero para ese día, algo tenía que hacer y pronto, sin embargo para su desdicha existía algo más que estaba por suscitarse.

Como ya había pedido permiso a los Grandchester de que se ausentaría por la mañana, la rubia no estaba tan preocupada por ese aspecto, de modo que lo que hizo fue arreglarse para salir con rumbo al hospital como primera instancia, no obstante justo cuando estaba por irse, escucho que tocaron a su puerta.

\- ¡buenos días! – exclamo un hombre adulto de mediana edad, que estaba frente a su puerta.

\- Buen día señor, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar? – indico Candy con desconcierto.

\- Mire, mi nombre es Raymond Johnson, vengo de Andrew Corporation, el motivo de mi visita aquí en su casa, tan temprano, es porque estoy haciendo un breve recorrido por cada apartamento, informándoles personalmente que es necesario que evacuen la zona, no sé si recibió el comunicado donde se les informa, que estos edificios ya no son propiedad del señor Sáenz, ahora le pertenecen al….

\- ¡Sí!, hemos recibido su comunicado sr. Johnson, pero déjeme decirle que no estamos dispuestos a marcharnos de aquí, este lugar es literalmente nuestro hogar, llevamos más de veinte años aquí, así que ni usted ni nadie, tiene derecho a venir e intentar sacarnos, es más, siempre hemos sido puntuales con la renta – exclamo Candy un poco desesperada, ignorando por completo el apellido Andrew que ya había escuchado antes en el hospital, los diversos problemas le impedían ocupar su mente con algo más.

\- Le entiendo señorita, es por eso que precisamente, yo, quien…, - tras decirlo Raymond pensó en decirle una mentira – soy el nuevo dueño de estos edificios, he venido a hablar personalmente con usted y sus vecinos, lo que menos quiero es acumular problemas con personas como ustedes, mire, ahora que lo menciona, respecto al tiempo que llevan en este lugar, se me ocurre que puedo proponerles un trato, quizás le será de ayuda, así todos estaremos contentos, ustedes se van en buenos términos y yo puedo comenzar con la construcción de los nuevos edificios.

Candy se quedó pensando por un minuto, en que podría ser ese trato que mencionaba ese hombre, porque en realidad ni imaginaba que era;

\- ¿Y de que se trata? – cuestiono ella con desconcierto.

\- Como yo comprendo plenamente su situación y la de sus vecinos, pensé en reubicarlos – dijo Raymond y Candy solo se desconcertó, pero asomo una leve sonrisa, al suponer que al menos no los dejarían en la calle – pero para que eso sea posible, es necesario que den un pago inicial de cien mil dólares.

\- ¿Cien mil dólares? – exclamo Candy sorprendida.

\- Sí, usted debe comprenderme también señorita, yo soy un hombre de negocios y busco quedar bien con ambas partes, así ustedes ganan y yo también…

\- ¿y para disque ayudarnos, necesita que le paguemos?, ¿acaso piensa vendernos los apartamentos nuevos que menciona?

\- No, el complejo en donde se les reubicará, en realidad son departamentos en renta, mire, ustedes deben dar ese anticipo, como si fuese un deposito, es más, le propongo algo todavía mejor…

\- No señor, nosotros no contamos con esa cantidad, ¡eso es injusto!

\- Lo lamento señorita, pero, como le dije, estos apartamentos ya no pertenecen al señor Sáenz, ustedes tienen que aceptar el trato, sino, serán sacados por la policía, ¿lo comprende? – la rubia solo se quedó angustiada al pensar, que no deseaba que eso sucediera, ya que significaba que su madre se enterara y las cosas resultaran más difíciles, ahora que estaba a punto de operarse.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que queda por hacer?, ¿Qué otra cosa mejor, dice que nos propondrá?

\- Mire, hagamos algo, estos cien mil dólares que ustedes tienen que pagar, será como un deposito, de un plazo de cinco meses, como prórroga para que continúen haciendo sus pagos de manera normal, luego de ese período, la renta solo tendrá un incremento del quince por ciento, en realidad nada significativo – añadió Raymond.

\- Quizá para usted, no lo sea señor Johnson, pero mi familia y yo no contamos con ese dinero – indico Candy con preocupación.

\- Como ya le dije señorita, le comprendo a la perfección, pero yo no soy el único que ha invertido en estos edificios, también hay otros inversionistas y a ellos no les importa si los echan a la calle y no tienen donde irse a vivir, ellos necesitan que desalojen, yo todavía les estoy proponiendo un trato justo, que nos beneficiara a todos ¿Cómo ve?

\- Uhm, creo que tiene razón, pero dígame, ¿hasta cuando tenemos para pagarle esos cien mil y mudarnos? – cuestiono Candy.

\- A partir de hoy, dos días – exclamo Raymond.

\- ¿dos días? – dijo de nuevo Candy sorprendida – eso es muy poco tiempo, no podría darnos, no sé, ¿un mes?

\- No, me temo que eso no es posible, si ustedes no consiguen esos cien mil, no podré hacer nada por ayudarlos, los inversionistas vendrán con la maquinaria y demolerán, porque esos edificios nuevos deben estar construidos a la brevedad ¿comprende?

\- Es muy poco tiempo – dijo Candy de nuevo con mucha angustia, intentando pensar que iba a hacer, ahora que se le acumulaban tantos problemas económicos.

\- Debe firmar este contrato, aquí se compromete a pagar en esos dos días, los cien mil, sino firma, no puedo ayudarle – la rubia solo se lo quedo mirando con firmeza y seriedad, mientras en su mente seguía imaginando que hacer.

\- De acuerdo – exclamo Candy, decidida a aceptar, ya que lo que menos quería era que los echaran de allí de una mala manera, además que en tan poco tiempo no podría conseguir donde vivir – pero por favor, no vuelvan a mandar misivas, donde nos sugieran desalojar, mi mamá está muy enferma y no quiero que se angustie, le prometo que conseguiré ese dinero, es mi compromiso.

\- Me alegra que usted sea tan consciente señorita – dijo Raymond con una gran sonrisa, mientras le daba a Candy el papel que debía firmar.

Lo que Candy no sabía era que en realidad ese dinero, no era para el corporativo Andrew, sino para el mismo Raymond Johnson, esa cantidad iba a ir directo a sus bolsillos, porque Albert según él no se enteraría, debido a la confianza que depositaba en él.

* * *

:::::::::::

::::::::::::::

Stear, de la misma forma que Candy, estaba muy angustiado pero por conseguir el dinero para la operación de la señora White y de esa manera ayudar a su amiga, ya que a él no le gustaba saber que Candy padeciera en ese sentido, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese por apoyarla y no dejarla caer.

\- Buenos día señor Director – exclamo Stear entrando a la oficina del director Estrada.

\- Hola profesor Stear, ¿a qué debo su visita? ¿algún problema con los alumnos? – cuestiono Estrada.

\- No, en realidad todo está bien con ellos, el motivo de mi visita a su oficina, a lo cual le pido una disculpa por molestarlo – indico Stear – se debe a que necesito que me informe acerca de los créditos a los que tenemos accesos los profesores del instituto.

\- Uhm, ¿lo créditos? – cuestiono Estrada y Stear asentó con la cabeza, un tanto apenado - ¿necesita usted dinero profesor?

\- Si director, lo que ocurre, es que tengo un problema familiar y necesito ver si el instituto me podría facilitar un préstamo de doscientos mil dólares – indico Stear.

\- ¿Doscientos mil? – cuestiono Estrada sorprendido – lamento decirle profesor Stear, que los montos de los créditos en su caso, no ascienden a más de cien mil dólares, literalmente usted es nuevo en esta institución, es recién egresado, no lleva ni un año con nosotros, cuando el rango ideal para otorgarle un crédito, es mínimo de un año de antigüedad.

\- No me puede decir eso director Estrada, en verdad necesito ese dinero, es algo urgente – dijo Stear angustiado.

\- Mire, hagamos algo, yo le puedo ayudar a conseguir ese crédito, pero solo cien mil, no más y eso porque estoy poniendo mis manos al fuego por usted, recomendándolo sin conocer bien su historial crediticio, sin embargo sé que usted es un buen profesor y el tiempo que lleva con nosotros es suficiente para arriesgarme a mi parecer, ya que el banco que otorga los créditos, no se fija en esos detalles – indico Estrada.

\- Gracias director, ¿pero en verdad no cree que se puedan conseguir otros cien? – cuestiono Stear un tanto avergonzado.

\- Lo lamento profesor, pero no – señalo Estrada con determinación.

\- De acuerdo, le agradezco mucho su ayuda director – añadió Stear resignado a no poder conseguir más dinero.

El joven profesor, no sabía que más podría hacer por Candy, necesitaba ayudarla y cien mil no eran suficientes, le faltaban al menos, cincuenta mil más para cubrir los gastos de la operación, de modo que hizo otro intento por conseguir más dinero, aunque sabía o más bien imaginaba que probablemente no resultaría como él lo esperaba.

\- Hola – dijo Stear, llegando a un local de compra-venta de autos.

\- ¿Si joven, en que le podemos ayudar? – exclamo uno de los hombres que estaban en la entrada interceptando a los clientes.

\- Mire, necesito vender mi auto, es aquel de allá, el azul – apunto con su dedo índice el sitio donde estaba parqueado su vehículo - ¿Cuánto cree que podrían darme?

\- ¿Cuánto necesita?

\- Quisiera cincuenta mil, aunque….

\- ¡¿cincuenta mil?! ¡¿Por ese auto?!, no joven, dudo mucho que alguien le de esa cantidad, en serio, nosotros podemos darle solo diez mil, y eso que me arriesgo, porque ni siquiera lo he checado, se lo digo a simple vista – indico el comprador.

\- ¡¿Diez mil?!, no en serio, mi auto está casi nuevo, intacto diría yo, no le falla nada, el motor está muy bien, de hecho le acabo de cambiar las llantas y….

\- Uhm, mejor veámoslo ¿no cree? – interrumpió el hombre.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el vehículo y Stear le mostró todo lo bien cuidado que estaba, sin embargo el comprador, no accedió a darle más de diez mil dólares por el, alegando que debía arreglarle ciertas cosas y revenderlo, por ello no podía darle más de ese valor por el auto, con toda su pena, Stear accedió a venderlo por ese precio, al menos así solo le faltarían cuarenta mil, para poder ayudar a Candy, sin embargo lo que él desconocía, era que la cirugía pronto se llevaría a cabo y ya no había más tiempo para seguir aguardando por el dinero.

* * *

:::::::::::

:::::::::::::

Mientras Stear se apuraba a conseguir algo de dinero para Candy, los pesares en ella no habían terminado, ahora se encontraba en el hospital, acababan de hacerle los estudios para el trasplante de su mamá, por lo cual solo estaba aguardando en el consultorio del doctor Anthony Brown, la noticia que debía darle con respecto a lo del pago anticipado de esa intervención.

\- Señorita White, ¿todo bien?, ¿ya se siente mejor? – indico Anthony con una sonrisa, entrando a su consultorio – disculpe que le haya hecho esperar, pero me retuvieron en laboratorio, por otros asuntos.

\- Gracias, doctor, si me siento bien, no se preocupe, no es la primera vez que me sacan sangre – asomo una leve sonrisa Candy, pero luego torno su rostro en seriedad – doctor, dígame, ¿hasta cuando tengo para realizar el pago del anticipo de la operación?

\- Me habían informado que era necesario que hoy lo dejará, pero, ¿tiene usted algún inconveniente? – cuestiono Anthony con desconcierto y Candy pensó que lo ideal era mentir, ya que se avergonzaba mucho de que el médico se enterara de que no tenía el dinero aún.

\- No doctor, para nada, bueno en realidad tengo uno, pero no es de gravedad, lo que ocurre es que, en el banco hubo un problema y no pude hacer el retiro, entonces quisiera saber, si hay la posibilidad de aguardar un poco más – solicitó Candy y Anthony solo la quedo mirando.

\- Podría ser, pero, hay un inconveniente – dijo él.

\- ¿así? ¿Cuál? – cuestiono Candy.

\- Que tendría que cubrir el monto total, y solo le esperan dos días, créame que si yo fuese el dueño del hospital no habría problema, comprendo su situación, porque suele suceder que cuando más necesitamos algo, se atraviesan circunstancias inesperadas…

\- Entonces, quiere decir, que si no pago hoy el anticipo, ¿tendré que cubrir todo los ciento cincuenta mil en dos días?

\- Exacto – exclamo Anthony - ¿está de acuerdo?

\- ¿y si no se cubre?, le pregunto porque, ya sabe, como usted dice, luego salen inconvenientes – asomo una sonrisa fingida Candy.

\- Se pospondrá la cirugía – fue la respuesta de Anthony y Candy se quedó desconcertada, ella lo que menos deseaba era que su madre siguiera padeciendo, además claro, de que la enfermedad ya estaba algo avanzada y de todas maneras le costaría mucho conseguir el dinero a tiempo.

\- No doctor, hagamos lo que dice, le pagaré en dos días el monto total de la cirugía – exclamo Candy.

\- Bueno, entonces solo debe firmar este acuerdo de compromiso, lo hacemos porque se deben adelantar ciertos tramites en el hospital y como no cubrirá el anticipo, es como una medida preventiva que ellos consideran necesaria y yo, la considero absurda, porque a mí con su palabra me bastaría – dijo Anthony sonriéndole a Candy, mientras le daba la forma que debía llenar y firmar.

La rubia, ahora estaba más que atrapada, en un mismo día había tenido que firmar dos documentos, donde se comprometía a realizar unos pagos, que ni siquiera sabía si tendría el dinero, en ese momento la cabeza ya le daba miles de vueltas y ninguna pastilla era suficiente para hacerla olvidar, ni siquiera podía concentrarse en nada, solo deseaba regresar a casa y hundirse entre las sabanas, alejándose de todo, pero bien sabía que no era posible, ella era la única que tenía que lidiar con esa carga económica, pero se le estaba complicando tanto.

Anthony notó la preocupación en Candy, pero supuso que se debía a la pronto cirugía que se llevaría a cabo, aunque tambien le paso por la cabeza que ella podría tener problemas económicos, no obstante, decidió mantenerse al margen, no le parecía prudente cuestionarla en ese aspecto, lo que más temía era que ella se ofendiera de algún modo, mucho más por que parecía firme en su decisión de pagar el dinero en el tiempo estipulado.

* * *

:::::::::

::::::::::::

Terrence de su lado ni siquiera imaginaba por lo que Candy atravesaba, ese día estaba saliendo del club de equitación, en donde solía llegar con su amigo Archibald, estaba ansioso de contarle el avance que ya había tenido en su conquista con la pecosa, según Terrence, todo iba viento en popa y la chica dejaría de desistir pronto.

\- ¿Qué tal?, dijiste que me contarías de la gatita ¿Cómo vas con la conquista? ¿ya puedo pagarte los veinte mil dólares? O ¿me los debes tú? – cuestiono Archie con interés.

\- Para nada, en eso estoy, tu sé paciente, verás que pronto caerá, se está poniendo renuente, pero como te dije la última vez, creo que solo se está haciendo la difícil, porque al parecer si le gusto – exclamo Terry con una sonrisa.

\- Aja, seguro – dijo Archie con ironía.

\- Es en serio Archie, es más, incluso seguí tus consejos – dijo Terry.

\- ¿Así y cuáles?

\- Para empezar estoy intentando enamorarla, ayer le lleve un oso y unas flores – dijo Terry y Archie carcajeo.

\- ¿En serio lo hiciste Terry?, ¡no lo puedo creer!, jamás pensé que lo harías, de hecho lo dije en broma – exclamo Archie.

\- Uhm, pues aunque hayas bromeado, resulto que funcionó, pero sabes, antes de eso, me atreví a ofrecerle dinero a cambio de una noche, otro consejo, ¡que tú también me diste! – indico Terry un poco serio.

\- De verás que estás loco Terry, no puedo creer que me hayas hecho caso, yo lo decía en broma – sonrió Archie.

\- ¿En broma?, pues qué poca…., manera, tienes de ayudarme, en serio – dijo Terry y Archie seguía riendo.

\- No lo puedo creer Terry, en serio, - reía Archie – bueno y a todo esto ¿Qué te dijo?

\- Pues se ofendió, milagro que no me dio otra bofetada, quizás se contuvo porque llevaba unos platos, pero en ese momento pensé que me lanzaría uno, al notar su silencio – dijo Terry.

\- Ay Terry, contigo no se puede, eres tan poco sutil al decir las cosas – sonrió Archie – pero en fin…, era de esperarse que se ofendiera, de hecho supuse que eso ocurriría.

\- ¿y porque me hiciste decirlo? – cuestiono Terry.

\- Porque nunca imagine que en verdad lo harías, era obvio Terry, cualquier mujer se ofendería…, pero bueno, al menos no acepto, y tampoco te golpeo, el hecho de que no haya aceptado, demuestra que no es una chica cualquiera, que puede que sea especial – indico Archie.

\- ¿especial? ¿Te refieres a que debo llevarla al altar?, ¡No Archie!, no lo creo…., aunque ayer me la haya pasado bien con ella, no es suficiente para casarme, además, por si lo olvidas ya tengo novia, Candy solo…., me gusta, eso es todo – respondió Terry.

\- De modo que saliste con ella, ¡Vaya!, casi logras tu objetivo, de verás que eres persistente - indico Archie.

\- No casi..., ¡yo lograré mi objetivo!, así que ve preparando esos veinte mil dolares, por que nunca pierdo en nada - añadió Terry decidido a cumplir su objetivo de cualquier modo.

Terrence a pesar de todo se negaba a aceptar que en verdad Candy le había parecido una chica diferente, alguien distinta por completo a las que anteriormente había frecuentado, incluso contrastante con lo que era Susana, pero, aunque así fuera él seguía con la idea de conseguir de ella lo que pretendía, pensaba que después de conseguirlo, su vida seguiría siendo la misma de siempre.

\- ¿y tú como vas con la chica del hospital? – le pregunto Terrence ahora a Archie.

\- Bueno, pues ayer le envié unos presentes a su casa, pero no sé si los recibió de buen agrado, aun no le he podido llamar de nuevo, pero no pienso desistir de buscarla, esa chica me gusta y por alguien como ella, hasta soy capaz de comprometerme – añadió Archie y Terry carcajeo.

\- ¿Comprometerte tú? – lo cuestiono Terry – pero, si ni novia tienes, odias los compromisos, eres como yo.

\- Casi, como tú, porque yo no estoy dispuesto a comprometerme con alguien como Susana, esa mujer es una paranoica, solo a ti se te ocurre hacerlo – dijo Archie.

\- ¿y qué tal si tu angelita resulta ser como Susi? – indico Terry.

\- Uhm, no lo creo, ella es diferente, esta princesita es distinta, algo me dice que si – sonrió Archie.

Tanto Archie como Terry, se pusieron a charlar acerca de la misma mujer y ninguno de los dos se percató que hablaban de ella, porque no mencionaron nombres, luego de eso, empezaron a hacer otras cosas y olvidaron el tema, ¿pero cuánto tiempo más estarían sin saberlo? ¿Llegarían los dos mejores amigos a enamorarse de la misma mujer?, Candy sin duda cambiaría más de una vida a su paso.

* * *

Las complicaciones parecían no tener resolución para Candy, antes de llegar a casa, se paro en el pasillo aledaño y comenzó a llorar profundamente, se ahogaba en su propio mar de angustias, no sabía lo que haría, la desesperación invadía cada poro de su piel, incluso había pasado por su mente aquella propuesta que le hizo Terry, ella sabía que aceptarlo significaba cambiar una imagen por completo de la que él tenia de ella, pero no le quedaba de otra, aunque cada que lo pensaba, solo se sujetaba la cabeza con fuerza intentando olvidar esa posibilidad por completo.

Mientras permanecía allí parada, Stear iba llegando y vio que se tapaba el rostro y sollozaba;

\- Candy ¿te ocurre algo? - cuestiono Stear acercándose a ella.

\- Stear - le dijo Candy y lo abrazo - no sé que hacer Stear, estoy angustiada.

\- ¿es por el dinero de la cirugía de tu mamá, cierto? - le cuestiono él.

\- Te lo dijo Beth, ¿no es así? - exclamo Candy - seguro me escucho hablando por teléfono, lamento tenerte que meter en mis problemas Stear, solo ignorame.

\- No Candy, no puedo hacerlo, me preocupas mucho..., yo, conseguí algo que quizás pueda ayudarte - dijo él.

\- ¿conseguiste dinero? - cuestiono Candy sorprendida.

\- Si Candy, no es suficiente, solo son ciento veinte mil dolares, pero supongo que es algo, te ayudará al menos, deja que yo consiga más y...

\- ¡No Stear! - lo interrumpió Candy - no puedo permitir que tu gastes tu dinero por mi culpa, ¿como lo conseguiste? ¿Por que lo hiciste?

\- Pedí un préstamo en el instituto, no te preocupes yo lo hago porque..., te quiero mucho Candy, eres muy especial para mi y no me gusta verte angustiada, sufro cuando tu lo estas - añadió Stear.

\- No Stear - negó con la cabeza Candy - no, es injusto de mi parte hacer que hagas eso por mi, sé que lo necesito, pero no quiero que por mi culpa tu te endeudes..., mira te devolveré ese dinero, no se como, pero lo haré.

\- Candy, no tienes que hacerlo, ahorita tengo diez mil dolares, te los daré, el resto me lo darán en cuatro días, es un tramite tardado, pero me lo darán, es seguro, con eso puedo ayudarte un poco - dijo Stear con la mirada baja.

Candy sabía que de nada le servía que Stear haya conseguido la forma de adquirir dinero, porque en verdad el también lo iba a necesitar, ya que pretendían sacarlos de donde vivían y debían hacer ese pago de cien mil dolares, si es que querían que los reubicarán, ahora la rubia se sentía aun más presionada y culpable, en cierta forma reconocía que Stear tenía un sentimiento especial hacia ella, pero de su parte siempre intentaba evitar algo que la comprometiera y eso que estaba haciendo él, la hacían sentir así, de modo que su orgullo no le permitiría aceptar esa ayuda, porque sabía que lo perjudicaría y eso que aun no sabía que él había incluso vendido su auto por ayudarla.

\- No Stear, lo siento pero no podré aceptarlo - añadió Candy.

\- ¿Pero porque?, si lo necesitas - indico Candy.

\- Si, pero tu tambien lo necesitarás, hoy por la mañana vino el hombre que adquirió los edificios y me dijo que debemos pagar cien mil dolares, para que nos reubiquen, si no lo hacemos, nos echaran a la calle en dos días..., - añadió Candy nostálgica.

Stear se quedo anonadado con lo que escuchaba, ahora estaba más que perdido, el tambien necesitaría ese dinero, tal y como Candy lo decía, porque su hermano Tom, no tenía los ingresos suficientes para acumular esa cantidad, además de que sus padres ya eran unos señores mayores de edad, a los que tampoco podía desamparar, sin duda él si estaba en una encrucijada, su amor por Candy o ayudar a su familia.

* * *

 **Hola a todos! Gracias por leerme, les pido disculpas por actualizar tarde, pero no me es posible hacerlo temprano, de todas formas, aquí estoy como siempre saludándoles, espero les parezca este capi..., pronto tendremos mas Candy y Terry, pero primero tenían que pasar ciertas cosas, por cierto a quienes me preguntan por Albert, pronto se reencontrara con Candy, pronto, jejeje... Gracias por todo que estén muy bien y agárrense que se acerca lo bueno, según yo, ¡hasta me emocionó de imaginarlo! jejeje... Saludos :)**

 **Agradeciendo Reviews:**

 **Alesita77-KiraAnima-Pattyc-ClausMart-PaulayJoaqui-SailorSiniestra-Stephany-Guest-SkarlletNorman-Guest-Thay-Samy-Tete-Analiz-Guest-Flaissh-Esme05-LuzRico-Guest-LaChinita-Dajimar. Saludos chicas que estén muy bien, me alegran mucho sus comentarios, les aprecio mucho.**

 **Nos leemos pronto. Besos.**


	14. LA ACEPTACIÓN

**Capítulo 13.**

 **"** **LA ACEPTACIÓN"**

* * *

:::::::::::

:::::::::::::

El mediodía llegó y la hora de volver a la mansión de los Grandchester, regreso para Candy, pese a pedir la mañana libre y permanecer aun angustiada pensando en lo que haría respecto al dinero, decidió continuar sus labores como era lo usual, tenía muchas ganas de no asistir a su trabajo, pero reconocía que esa ausencia podía costarle el puesto, así que solo le quedaba ir.

En su llegada a la mansión Grandchester, la señora Margaret, la estaba esperando, un poco ansiosa, aparentemente, necesitaba que la acompañara a un sitio.

\- Candy, que bueno que ya llegaste, ¿todo bien?, ¿hiciste tus pendientes? – las cuestiono Margaret.

\- Si, gracias por haberme apoyado dándome esas horas, he regresado, me reincorporare a mis labores, con permiso señora Grandchester – exclamo Candy a punto de avanzar hacia la cocina.

\- Candy, aguarda por favor – dijo Margaret y Candy se detuvo mirándola de frente.

\- Necesito que me acompañes a un lugar – indico Margaret.

Candice en realidad no tenía muchas ganas de acompañarla, eso significaba ir a lo mejor a cargarle sus compras o algo así, al menos eso imagino Candy, cuando en realidad se trataba de algo distinto.

\- Discúlpeme que se lo mencione señora, pero tengo muchas cosas por hacer aquí, pendientes que debo concluir, no creo que pueda…

\- ¡Claro que puedes! – exclamo Margaret - ¿olvidas que yo soy tu jefa?, tú haces lo que yo te ordene, si digo que alguien más puede hacer tus pendientes, así será, de hecho pretendía que alguien más me acompañara, pero no pudo hacerlo, es por eso que quiero que vayas conmigo, sirve que cargues unas flores que compraré – indico Margaret y Candy pensó ¿para qué querrá flores?

A la rubia no le quedo más que acceder, pese a que precisamente ese día no era el mejor de su vida y se sentía fatal, con la cabeza dándole vuelta llena de problemas, no le quedaba de otra, la señora Margaret decía la verdad y Candy lo que menos quería ahora, era tener algún inconveniente laboral.

\- De acuerdo señora, discúlpeme en serio – respondió Candy.

\- No hay problema, aunque me estoy comenzando a dar cuenta que eres algo subversiva, pero ya te irás corrigiendo, supongo que nunca antes habías trabajado, seguro la pobre Jennifer, se la paso consintiéndoles, es por eso que ahora está moribunda – replico Margaret en tono despectivo.

\- Lamento tener que ser subversiva de nuevo señora Grandchester, pero no me parece que se exprese de esa forma de mi madre, ciertamente nunca antes había trabajado, solo estudiaba, pero ayude a mi mamá en muchos otros aspectos, jamás he sido una mala hija, de nuevo si me disculpa, quisiera que no tocara el tema de mi mamá más – añadió Candy con seriedad y Margaret solo la miro.

\- Definitivamente eres desesperante, pero en fin, supongo que la gente de tu nivel social son así, vámonos ya por favor Benjamín – le dijo ahora a su chofer, mientras Candy estaba a un lado suyo con el rostro serio del enfado que le ocasionaba la forma en que esa mujer se expresaba, mucho más ahora que sabía que estaba atravesando por una difícil situación.

Luego de pasar a comprar unas flores, al parecer para un entierro, Candy se quedó pensando a quien se las llevaba, pero luego de un rato intento pasar por alto su desconcierto y limitarse a hacerle compañía a Margaret, tal y como ella se lo había solicitado, sin embargo justo cuando iban llegando a su destino observó con interés, la gran mansión a la que arribaban, era un lugar en extremo grande, la entrada solo constaba de una larga calzada, que al final concluía en una fuente tipo glorieta, que estaba frente a la gran casa.

Candy suponía que Margaret, iría a platicar con alguna de sus amigas, dándole el pésame por algún fallecido, de hecho la rubia comenzaba a desesperarse al pensar que esas charlas con seguridad se llevarían horas, horas en las que ella solo podría recordar sus problemas al estar sin hacer nada, ya que en esos momentos lo que más necesitaba era tener su mente distraída, pero había algo que Candy no se esperaba.

\- Señora Grandchester, ¿Cómo está?, bienvenida, pase por favor – señaló una mucama que les daba acceso a la mansión.

La residencia era aún más hermosa por dentro, cubierta de detalles en mármol así como figuras del mismo material, el recibidor era sumamente amplio, incluso más grande que el de los Grandchester, lo curioso de esa casa, era que justo en la zona que daba acceso a las escaleras había un cuadro, donde una chica rubia muy hermosa parada de espaldas al mar, aparecía pintada al óleo, a Candy se le hizo curioso acercarse, pero no lo llevo a cabo, porque justo a su lado iba Margaret y Candy pues cargaba las flores entre sus brazos.

\- No te alejes de mi Candy, podrían mal interpretar, el señor Andrew es un hombre muy rico e importante…- cuando estaba por decir algo más, y mientras Candy intentaba rememorar en donde había escuchado ese apellido, se les invito a seguir.

\- Adelante por favor señora Grandchester, el señor le verá en la sala, si gusta puede esperarlo allí para que este más cómoda, si quieren puedo traerle algo de tomar – cuestiono la mucama con amabilidad.

\- Tráigame una taza con café descafeinado por favor y sin azúcar – indico Margaret.

\- ¿y a la señorita? – cuestiono la mucama.

\- A…- se quedó Candy.

\- A ella nada – respondió Margaret – es solo mi mucama, le pedí que me acompañara, es todo.

Candy solo bajo la mirada, clavándola en el piso mientras permanecía parada, porque Margaret ya estaba cómodamente sentada en uno de los lujosos sillones de la sala de estar. Por su parte la mucama de los Andrew, quien era la señorita Pony, solo se desconcertó al ver la forma en la que se comportaba Margaret con Candy, sin embargo no dijo más y siguió su camino a la cocina.

Entretanto Candy permanecía parada en una esquina y Margaret sonriente tomando su taza de café, llegó el joven por el cual aguardaba la madre de Terrence.

\- Buenas tardes – exclamo Albert, entrando al salón donde se encontraban, Margaret asomó una sonrisa al verlo y se paró, por su parte Candice al escucharlo dejo de mirar el piso y dirigió su mirada hacia él, en ese momento recordó que él era el mismo hombre que había conocido en el hospital.

\- Hola, buenas tardes señor Andrew, mire le he traído unas flores, como pésame por la muerte de su padre, en verdad lo siento mucho, no pude asistir al funeral porque tenía algunas cosas por hacer, pero no se me olvido – exclamo Margaret – así que le debo una disculpa.

\- No era necesario señora Grandchester, de todas maneras, agradezco mucho el interés – asomo una leve sonrisa Albert, pero aun no había visto a Candy, la vio cuando Margaret dijo;

\- Candy, ven por favor, trae las flores para el señor Andrew – indico Margaret, Candy le hizo caso y avanzó.

Albert al verla, recordó esos inolvidables ojos verdes que había encontrado en el hospital, ahora estaba vestida de mucama, pero seguía viéndose igual de bonita que cuando la conoció, él jamás imagino volver a encontrarla de nuevo, de modo que lo que hizo, fue agarrar de inmediato las flores, acomodarlas en una repisa cercana a donde estaban y dirigió su atención a Candy luego de hacerlo.

\- ¿Candy?, es usted ¿verdad?, Candice White, la chica del hospital – exclamo Albert y Margaret solo se percataba de como mostraba cierto interés Albert en la rubia pecosa.

\- Sí, soy Candice White, me alegra verle de nuevo – añadió Candice sonrojándose levemente, al notar que ese apuesto caballero la recordaba, se le hacía increíble porque no solo era guapo sino también millonario.

\- Candice, es solo una sirvienta – señalo Margaret – es nuestra mucama desde hace algunos días, su madre trabajaba para nosotros pero enfermo y mandó a su hija en su lugar.

El rubio solo miro con desconcierto a Margaret al notar la forma en la cual se refería a Candice, sin embargo decidió ignorarla y solo añadió;

\- Por cierto, ¿su madre está mejor señorita White?, disculpe por no preguntarle por su salud primero – cuestiono Albert dirigiendo su mirada a la rubia pecosa.

\- Si ella se encuentra mejor, agradezco mucho su interés por preguntarlo - señalo Candy mirando igual al rubio, pero de pronto se sintió intimidada por Margaret que le dirigía la visión con disgusto - si me disculpan regresaré al auto, allá le espero señora Grandchester – indico Candy, al sentir las miradas abruptas de Margaret, quien parecía no sentirse a gusto de que Candy fuera el centro de atención, además que sobraba decir que se le hacia una falta de respeto el sentirse ignorada.

\- No señorita aguarde, si quiere puede quedarse, no hay ningún inconveniente, de hecho dentro de poco almorzaré, no quisiera hacerlo solo, podrían acompañarme si así lo desean – añadió Albert deteniéndola de seguir avanzando.

\- No – intervino Margaret – le agradezco su atención señor Andrew, pero solo he venido a traerle esas flores para su padre, en realidad yo soy una dama muy ocupada y usualmente no salgo con Candy, solo que esta vez decidí que me acompañara, además ella tiene muchas cosas por hacer ¿verdad Candy? – la cuestionó con una sonrisa fingida.

\- Así es – señalo Candy, bajando la mirada y Albert noto la perturbes en ella, por lo cual dedujo que seguramente no la pasaba muy bien como mucama de esa familia, sin embargo no podía inmiscuirse en asuntos ajenos a él, por lo cual solo añadió;

\- De acuerdo, gracias de nuevo señora Grandchester, me saluda a su esposo y a su hijo, hasta hace poco tuve el gusto de conocerlo, espero seguirlo frecuentando, que estoy seguro que así será – dijo Albert.

\- Claro señor Andrew – sonrió Margaret.

Candice se quedo escuchando con claridad que él conocía a Terry. Luego de un rato, ella partió con la señora Grandchester, de nuevo rumbo a la mansión. Por su parte Albert permaneció fijamente mirando el vehículo alejarse en la calzada, la señorita Pony había notado con interés, como Albert se mostraba inclinado específicamente a la rubia chica que acompañaba a la señora Grandchester.

\- ¿Es linda, no es así? – lo cuestiono Pony, quien estaba interesada en que Albert olvidara sus problemas y se enamorara de una linda joven que lo hiciera muy feliz.

\- Sí, es bonita – sonrió Albert.

\- Me alegra verle sonreír joven, eso es un buen augurio, nunca antes lo había notado así con alguna dama, desde que murió su prometida – índico Pony – al menos ya sabe que trabaja para la familia Grandchester.

La señorita Pony incitaba a Albert a buscar a Candice, a enamorarse de ella, ya que había notado lo fascinado que se veía ahora, como si el verla de nuevo después de conocerla, le haya devuelto las esperanzas de volver a enamorarse.

* * *

:::::::::::

:::::::::::::::.

\- De modo que tú conoces al señor Andrew – exclamo Margaret cuestionando a Candy.

\- Si, casualmente lo conocí hace unos días, cuando fui a ver a mi mamá al hospital por que se sintió mal, a lo mejor él estaba allí por su padre, como dice que acaba de fallecer, quizás eso hacía, lamento mucho su situación, ni siquiera le di el pésame – añadió Candy cabizbaja.

\- Pues no hizo falta, de hecho eso quería decirte, se me hace una falta de respeto que hayas intentado conversar con él como si fueran grandes amigos, no me parece, no sé en qué momento dije que me acompañaras, en fin, no lo volveré a hacer, no me gusta que se me ignore, mucho menos cuando tú pretendías ser el centro de atención, si deseas hacerlo y seducir hombres millonarios, hazlo sin que yo esté presente, aborrezco a ese tipo de mujeres arribistas ¿me escuchaste? - exclamo Margaret, mientras Candy contenía su enfado.

\- No se preocupe señora, yo no soy ninguna arribista y tampoco pienso volverle a interrumpir ninguna conversación – señalo Candy.

\- Así me gusta, me parece bien que estés aprendiendo a no ser tan irrespetuosa conmigo, de nuevo te recuerdo que soy tu jefa – señalo Margaret.

\- No es necesario que me lo recuerde señora, lo sé muy bien – indico Candy con seriedad.

En su arribo a la mansión Grandchester, justo cuando iban entrando Terry también lo iba haciendo, saludando a su madre y mirando a Candy a los ojos al tiempo en que le regalaba una sonrisa, ella solo bajo la mirada y siguió su camino a la cocina, el tenerlo tan cerca le producía escalofríos, mucho más cuando recordaba lo que ya tenía preparado hacer, era un hecho que sabía que la odiarían por ello, incluso ella misma se odiaría, pero no le quedaba de otra, era la única salida más viable que tenía en esos momentos.

* * *

::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::

\- Hijo, ¿Qué tal te fue en el club? – le cuestiono Margaret.

\- Bien, lo mismo de siempre, ningún inconveniente – sonrió – por cierto, ¿A dónde fuiste con Candy?

\- Ah, fuimos a la mansión Andrew, es que le fui a dar el pésame al hijo del señor William, hace unos días que falleció su padre, de hecho antier me parece, pero como nos invitó al funeral y no pudimos asistir, se me ocurrió ir a ofrecerle disculpas – contestó Margaret.

\- Que mal por él, se me hace un buen tipo, Albert Andrew, lamento no haber podido ir igual a darle el pésame, cuando lo vea, lo haré – respondió Terrence.

\- Si, igual a mí me parece un buen tipo, pero sabes, estoy arrepentida de haber llevado a Candice – dijo Margaret con seriedad.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – cuestiono Terrence.

\- Resulta que al parecer esa chiquilla no es más que una arribista, ¿crees que le estaba haciendo ojitos al señor Andrew?, para nada me pareció prudente, incluso me ignoraron por charlar frente a mí, Albert Andrew estaba tan entusiasmado con ella, es cierto que es bonita, se me hace que esa muchacha se vale de eso para seducir a los hombres, porque desde que llego no hizo más que observar a detalle cada objeto de la mansión, no dudo que sea así, le gustan los hombres millonarios, seguro ya sabe que Andrew es heredero – señalo Margaret y Terrence la miro con seriedad al pensar que podría ser que su madre exagerara.

\- No lo creo, siento que hablas de más mamá, seguro no fue como lo supusiste – le dijo Terry, pero dentro comenzó a preguntarse, ¿Cómo es que Candy conocía a Albert?

Esa conversación le basto a Terrence para estar todo lo que resto del día pensando, que relación tenia Candy con Albert, eso era algo que no alcanzaba a comprender, lo que desconocía también era que su madre en realidad si había hablado de más sobre Candy.

* * *

::::::::::

::::::::::::

Susana Marlowe, ese día estaba preparando todo para recibir a Terrence en su apartamento, tenía todo más que listo, las horas pasaban y la tarde pronto caería, dándole paso a la noche, eso sonaba sensacional, el solo recordar las diversas sensaciones que le provocaban los besos de su amado, le impedían pensar en algo más.

Todo parecía tan resuelto, la mesa puesta, las velas, la cena, incluso la cama preparada con edredones limpios y suaves, le provocaban mucha emoción a ella, sin embargo mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados imaginando esa noche, escucho que tocaron a su puerta.

\- Seguro es Terrence – pensó, mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta - ¿Neal? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Hola Susi, ¿puedo pasar? – cuestiono Neal Leagan quien llegaba de improviso a su apartamento.

\- Claro, pasa – indico ella.

\- Vaya, veo que esperas a alguien, tienes todo preparado para una fabulosa cena romántica – sonrió Neal.

\- Si Neal, estoy esperando a Terrence, por si lo olvidas es mi novio y dentro de poco será mi prometido – sonrió Susana.

\- Uhm, no estoy de acuerdo que te cases con él, ese tipo no te quiere, es un mujeriego, cínico y descarado, aún sigo pensando en cómo te fuiste a fijar en él – añadió Neal con seriedad.

\- ¿Así?, tú no eres quien para decirme en quien debo fijarme, amo a Terry y eso es lo que importa, ya te he dicho muchas veces que si solo vienes a decirme que debo dejar a Terry por mi bien, regreses por donde viniste, porque nadie me hará cambiar de opinión respecto a él – señalo Susana decidida.

\- Lo sé, pero yo solo digo lo que veo y tú no serás feliz a su lado, ya lo verás, no te merece, haces muchas cosas por él, le perdonas sus errores y él ¿Qué ha hecho por ti Susi?, dime…, yo he hecho más que lo que él hace – añadió Neal.

\- ¿Así?, ¿me estas reprochando?

\- No Susi, no lo estoy haciendo…

\- Ya te dije Neal, no me interesas, agradezco que me hayas ayudado en muchos aspectos, que hayas estado a mi lado cuando pase por cosas terribles, que hayas sido mi amigo y te haya contado mis cosas, pero no te quiero Neal, amo a Terry, esto es así, agradezco el interés que sientes por mí, pero yo no lo siento así – indico Susana con determinación.

\- Te amo Susana, en verdad te lo digo, durante mucho tiempo fui y he sido tu amigo, pero no sé qué más hacer, si tu decisión es estar junto a Terry, pues solo espero que en verdad te haga feliz y no sufras, porque no se lo permitiré, no permitiré que te haga daño, tendrá que vérselas conmigo si lo vuelve a hacer – replico Neal.

\- No es necesario Neal, no necesito que me defiendas ¿lo entiendes?, así que mejor márchate que Terry pronto llegara y no quiero que te vea aquí – señalo Susana abriéndole la puerta para incitarlo a marcharse, por lo cual él solo recogió su saco del perchero y salió del apartamento de Susana.

Susana a pesar de todo, no estaba tan sola como decían, había personas que se interesaban en ella y la querían, Neal Leagan era uno de ellos, desde hace muchos años estaba enamorado de ella, pero nunca había sido correspondido, Susana solo lo buscaba cuando Terrence la engañaba, pero jamás cedía solo significaba para ella su paño de lágrimas.

Luego de correr a Neal de su casa, escucho el teléfono sonar;

\- Hola – exclamo con una sonrisa esperanzada a escuchar la voz de Terrence.

\- ¿Señorita Susana Marlowe? – cuestiono la mujer del otro lado de la línea.

\- Si, ella habla ¿Qué ocurre? – indico Susana.

\- Mire, lamentamos molestarle, pero hubo un problema con sus diseños, es necesario que venga mañana mismo a Madrid, sino se cancelara el convenio que tenemos con usted – indico la mujer.

\- ¿mañana?, pero como se le ocurre, me encuentro ahora en Estados Unidos – dijo Susana.

\- Si señorita, le entiendo, por eso le llame hoy, mire, los inversionistas la esperan en la tarde de mañana, sin falta, ¿confirmo su asistencia? – cuestiono la mujer.

\- Claro, de acuerdo – dijo Susana resignada.

A Susana ya no le quedo de otra más que acceder a cumplir lo que se le solicitaba, eso significaba que su cena con Terrence se cancelaría, debía viajar ese mismo día, así que lo que le quedaba era conseguir un vuelo para llegar a tiempo, si no quería perder un contrato millonario.

* * *

::::::::::

:::::::::::

En lo que Susana buscaba la forma de viajar de nuevo a Madrid, Terrence se encontraba ya en su habitación luego de recibir la llamada de cancelación de su cita con Susana, permanecía tanteando la hora en la cual Candice saldría de trabajar, a cada minuto se asomaba por la ventana, intentando verla, pero nada, ya pasaban de las ocho y aun no la había visto salir, de modo que comenzó a cuestionarse si es que tenía mucho trabajo, sin embargo cuando por enésima vez regreso a su cama a recostarse mientras jugaba con una pequeña pelota de espuma levantándola en el aire y dejándola caer, escucho que tocaron a su puerta.

\- Adelante – exclamo Terry.

\- Buenas noches señor Grandchester – índico Candice quien aparecía justo allí frente a él.

\- Hola Candy – asomo una sonrisa - ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita? – le sonrió mientras ella permanecía sería.

\- ¡Acepto! – dijo Candy sin preámbulos y él se desconcertó.

\- ¿Aceptas?, ¿Qué es lo que aceptas? – cuestiono sorprendido, un silencio se suscitó en aquella habitación, sus miradas se entrecruzaron y el corazón de Candy se comenzó a acelerar en demasía, al meditar lo que estaba por decir.

\- Acepto pasar la noche con usted a cambio de dinero – añadió Candice.

La decisión de Candice dejo pasmado a Terrence, no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, era inaudito, ni siquiera lo había imaginado, él ya daba por hecho que ella lo odiaría si se lo volvía a proponer, pero ahora que la escuchaba ofrecérsele de esa forma, estaba tan desconcertado que ni siquiera se atrevía a cuestionar el porqué.

Lo que él desconocía era que Candy, para tomar esa determinación había tenido que pasar por muchas cosas, entre ellas el no haber conseguido el dinero de ninguna manera, ya que era una cantidad fuerte para ella, que difícilmente conseguiría a tiempo ya que este mismo era limitado, además de que estaba desesperada, y su estado anímico era lamentable, ahogada en un vaso de agua, siendo la entrega de su dignidad, la única forma de obtener lo que necesitaba.

\- ¿En verdad? – cuestiono él con seriedad, aun si poder creerlo – pensé que no lo habías tomado en serio, solo fue una broma, yo no…

\- ¿Entonces solo bromeaba conmigo?, lamento haberlo molestado – al escucharlo Candy se sintió como una tonta y decidió voltearse, pensando en sus adentros que tal vez era lo mejor, siguiendo su camino hacia la puerta de nuevo, cuando él la detuvo por el antebrazo, cerrando la puerta que ya había abierto.

\- ¡No!, espera, ¿Cuánto quieres que te pague? – cuestiono él con seriedad y ella se sentía en extremo avergonzada, que ni siquiera podía decirle nada, mucho menos al verlo así que no hizo nada por preguntar para que lo necesitaba. Candy concluyó que realmente solo eso era lo que él buscaba y aquella salida que tuvieron juntos no había sido más que una farsa para llevarla a la cama, algo que ahora ella le estaba facilitando, por su parte él también pensaba que ella aparentaba no ser la chica que supuso, mucho más luego de haber escuchado a su madre decir que le pareció una arribista al conversar tan amigable con Albert Andrew, a quien ignoraba como es que lo conocía.

Con toda la vergüenza del mundo y lo tembloroso de sus labios dijo;

\- Trescientos mil dólares – exclamo Candy sin dejar de mirar los ojos que se fundían con los de ella, un tanto desconcertados con lo que notaban.

\- Te daré quinientos mil – contestó Terrence - ¿Cuándo puedes?

\- Hoy mismo si así lo desea – replico ella.

\- De acuerdo, ¿podemos irnos ahora? – indico con seriedad él, comenzando a tratarla de una forma fría.

\- No quisiera que su madre nos viera salir juntos, podría pensar mal – dijo ella.

\- ¡Eso que!, a mí no me importa lo que diga mi madre – señalo Terrence con leve sarcasmo.

\- Pues a mí sí, mejor le espero en otro sitio – dijo Candy seria.

\- Está bien, te veo en la esquina donde te recogí cuando tú, "amigo", no te vino a buscar – exclamo con seriedad e ironía, lo cual Candy noto pero decidió ignorar.

\- Le espero allí, con permiso – apunto la rubia pasando a un lado de él.

Candice se dirigió hacia donde esperaría a Terrence, aún estaba muy nerviosa y triste, deseaba que todo lo que vivía no fuese más que un sueño, pero lamentablemente era una realidad, aun no podía ni explicarse cómo es que había tomado esa repentina decisión, pero ya estaba hecho y no había vuelta atrás, no alcanzaba a asumir lo que estaba por vivir, como esa noche cambiaría su vida, pero no solo la de ella sino también de él, del hombre al que le entregaría su virginidad.

* * *

 **Hola buenas tardes, espero la estén pasando bien, ya casi se acerca el fin de semana ¿verdad?, ¡Que bien!, merecido descanso a muchos, ojala les siga gustando esta historia, como ven, ya viene lo que esperamos jejeje... nosotras felices y la pobre Candy sacrificada, no pues con ese galán hasta yo me sacrifico jejeje. Chicas que estén muy bien. Saludos.**

 **Agradeciendo Reviews:**

 **Alesita77-Lachinita-PaulayJoaqui-Dajimar-KiraAnima-LuzRico-Esme05-Patty-Stephany-ClausMart-ArelyAndley-Analiz-SkarlletNorman-AguusVelizz-Guest-BeckyGrandchester-Jenny-AnaAlondra28. Saludos y gracias a todas chicas por sus lindos comentarios, que estén muy bien, les mando un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Nos leemos pronto, no sin antes recordarles mi face, por si quieren agregarme me buscan como; Cat Moon Kawaii.**

 **¡Chau!**


	15. LO IMPREVISTO

**Capítulo 14.**

 **"** **LO IMPREVISTO"**

* * *

:::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::

Permaneciendo aun confuso con lo que estaba atravesando, Terrence en vez de sentirse feliz por que pronto conseguiría lo que quería, estaba decepcionado, por primera vez en su vida, mostraba desilusión, había considerado a Candy como una chica distinta de las demás, pero ahora le parecía igual a todas con las que había estado anteriormente, incluso peor aún. Antes de marcharse a donde se había quedado de ver con la rubia, hizo una llamada.

\- Hola – le respondieron al teléfono.

\- Archie necesito que hablemos ¿estás ocupado? – cuestiono Terrence.

\- No – respondió Archie – estaba a punto de hacer algo, pero haber dime ¿Qué sucede?

\- Ocurrió algo que me tiene desconcertado, no sé ni que hacer, pensaba que era lo que quería, pero ahora que estoy a punto de obtenerlo, no me siento feliz – indico Terry.

\- Uhm, a ver, a ver…, no entiendo ni un rábano de lo que me quieres dar a entender, ¿a qué te refieres?

\- A la gatita, hasta hace un rato me acaba de decir que acepta acostarse conmigo – replico Terrence y Archie sonrió.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Y eso te tiene tan afligido?, amigo, me estás asustando, no será que te estás volviendo gay – bromeo Archie.

\- ¡obvio no!, no es eso, lo que pasa es que acepto hacerlo a cambio de dinero, ¿recuerdas que se lo pedí?, jamás creí que llegará a aceptar, mucho menos después de ayer, pensé que ella era diferente – indico Terry.

\- Suenas enamorado, no lo creí de ti Terry, ¿eres el mismo?, o acaso una especie de extraterrestres secuestraron al Terrence Grandchester verdadero – bromeo de nuevo Archie.

\- ¡Basta Archie!, en serio, no es broma, estoy muy…., sorprendido – dijo Terry.

\- Supongo que deberías estar feliz, por unos cuantos dólares obtendrás lo que deseas, mejor alégrate mañana te tengo tu dinero, has ganado de nuevo, ¿por cierto a donde piensas llevarla? – cuestiono Archie con interés.

\- No lo sé, creo que a mi apartamento – añadió Terrence.

\- ¿a tu apartamento?, ¿y Susana?, ¿Qué tal si aparece allí? – cuestiono Archie.

\- No, Susana viajo a Madrid, su vuelo sale a las diez, es más debe estar a punto de irse, por esa parte no me preocupo, sé que tengo la noche libre – replico Terry.

\- Bueno hermano, pues disfrútala y me cuentas mañana como te fue, ahí me dices si la gatita resulto ser una leona – carcajeo Archie – después si quieres puedes ayudarme con ella, a lo mejor acceda si le ofrezco una significativa suma, al parecer tenías razón cuando decías que solo se hacía la interesante, ya ves que fácil fue conseguirla, mis consejos dieron frutos.

\- Uhm, si, en fin, haré lo que dices, disfrutare de esta noche, nos vemos mañana en el club – al decirlo Terrence colgó al teléfono pero se quedó pensativo, seguía sin comprender lo que pasaba, no obstante, decidió ignorar sus propias confusiones y hacer lo que le sugirió Archie, disfrutar esa noche, desconociendo por completo que Candy no era lo que él pensaba.

Tanto Terry como Archie ignoraban que estaban hablando de una chica digna como lo era Candy, era de esperarse que supusieran eso por la manera en la que se estaban dando las cosas, pero en poco tiempo lamentarían sus palabras.

* * *

::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::

Candice antes de irse, tomo la determinación de llamar a su casa, debía avisar a su madre que esa noche no llegaría, por lo cual, solicito el apoyo a Mary para hacer la llamada desde la cocina.

\- Beth, ¿me podrías pasar a mamá? – exclamo Candy al teléfono.

\- Claro – dijo la pequeña.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Candy? – cuestiono la señora Jennifer.

\- No te preocupes mamá, no es nada malo, solo necesitaba llamarte para decirte que esta noche no llegaré a casa temprano – indico Candy y su mamá se desconcertó.

\- ¿Pero?, ¿Por qué? – cuestiono Jennifer, la pecosa en ese momento supuso que debía mentir, por lógicas razones no podía decirle la verdad a su madre.

\- La señora Margaret quiere que me quede, debo limpiar los pisos inferiores de la casa, al parecer el sótano lleva días sin arreglarse, me pagará más dinero por hacerlo, de hecho nos los sugirió a todas, pero yo fui la que acepte, necesitamos el dinero y se me hizo fácil conseguirlo de esa forma – Candy en ese momento bajo la mirada y una lágrima se asomó por su mejilla al recordar que aquello que decía, no era más que una mentira, ya que se encontraba sufriendo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, le dolía mucho tenerle que mentir a su madre, pero no tenía otra solución, cualquier sacrificio lo hacía por ella y su hermana, quienes eran su razón de ser.

\- Está bien hija, no me agrada mucho la idea, pero si tu deseas hacerlo, por mi está bien, solo cuídate mucho mi Candy, por nosotras no te preocupes estaremos bien, pero debo preguntar ¿Quién te traerá? – añadió su mamá.

\- Me parece que el hijo de la señora Grandchester, él se ofreció a hacerlo – añadió Candice, al pensar que de todas formas los vecinos la verían bajarse de ese auto.

\- Ah, bueno…, pero ten cuidado, ese muchacho es muy coqueto, no te me vayas a hacer ilusiones vanas con él, ha engañado a muchas jóvenes, pobres lamento su situación, ese joven es un canalla…

\- Estaré bien mama – la interrumpió Candy – no te preocupes, ese chico no me interesa – Candy presto mucha atención a lo que dijo su madre, incluso ella, conocía la clase de chico que era Terrence, pero la rubia, solo suspiro profundo pensando que al día siguiente todo debería ser como antes, o al menos eso suponía, aunque le avergonzara recordarlo y verle a los ojos a ese hombre de nuevo, mucho más teniéndolo tan cerca.

Ese día también decidió llamar a Stear, a quien le dijo lo mismo que a su mamá, ya que usualmente estaba acostumbrando pasarla a buscar, sin embargo esa vez se sorprendió mucho cuando ella le dijo que se quedaría en la mansión Grandchester hasta tarde, aunque reconocía que era verdad que necesitaba el dinero, de hecho él se la había pasado el resto del día intentando conseguirle más, pero le fue imposible lograrlo.

Candy de igual manera estaba confusa, ya que ella comenzaba a cuestionarse, que les diría cuando vieran que tenía el dinero para la cirugía y los pagos, era seguro que empezarían las dudas al respecto, pero por estos momentos deseaba olvidarse de eso, ahora lo que más le angustiaba era la forma en la cual se entregaría a un hombre, al que a pesar de no desagradarle, no amaba, al recordarlo la tristeza comenzaba a invadirla nuevamente, ya que sus ilusiones caían como sus lágrimas, porque con anterioridad vivía ilusionada que su primera noche la pasaría con el hombre con el cual se casaría, no con un tipo, a quien apenas había conocido y con quien se iba por dinero, rememorarlo de esa manera, la hacía sentir vil y sucia.

* * *

:::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::.

Parada sobre la acera ya aguardando a que llegara Terrence tal y como habían quedado, después de secarse las lágrimas y armarse de valor para lo que estaba por venir. Ella noto que el vehículo deportivo se acercaba a ella, en su interior venía él, Terry, mismo que parqueo el auto frente a ella, bajo el cristal de su lado y dijo;

\- Súbete – exclamo con seriedad haciéndole solo una señal, Candice en ese momento, por la forma en que se comportaba con ella, tuvo la intención de tirar la toalla y largarse, pero se contuvo y continuo, ahora Terry no se mostraba caballeroso como la primera vez, ni siquiera se había dignado a abrirle la puerta como era debido, eso desde luego que la rubia lo noto muy bien y se sintió abrumada, pero no hizo nada, accedió tragándose su orgullo y enfado.

\- ¿A dónde iremos? – se atrevió a cuestionar ella.

\- A mi apartamento, allí es un sitio tranquilo, nadie nos interrumpirá – exclamo él con seriedad.

\- No se me hace prudente, y si su novia llega de improviso, apuesto a que ella conoce ese lugar, además muchas mujeres con seguridad lo han visitado a menudo – añadió Candy desviando su mirada hacia la calle, evitando a toda costa corresponder a los ojos de Terrence que en ocasiones la miraban.

\- Susana no llegara, ella se fue a Madrid, su vuelo está por salir, hable con ella por teléfono hace un rato, no hay de que angustiarse, en cuanto a las otras mujeres que lo han visitado, en efecto, han sido muchas – respondió él con ironía – pero eso no debe importarte, serás una más de ellas.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? – exclamo Candy enfadada de la forma en cómo se refería a ella – no permitiré que me trate así, si acepte esto es porque necesito ese dinero y sabe que, lo haremos, haré el amor con usted, tendremos sexo o como lo quiera llamar, pero eso sí, después de que ocurra, espero que nunca más me vuelva a molestar, incluso por eso lo hago, porque ya no quiero saber más de usted, me exaspera su presencia y si no es mucho pedir, le ruego que ya no hablemos…, no pienso hacerle caso.

Terrence solo se quedó serio después de lo que ella dijo, en verdad se estaba comportando como un imbécil con ella, estaba perdiendo el tacto que solía tener con otras mujeres, sin darse cuenta que se comportaba de esa manera con la mujer que menos lo merecía de todas las que anteriormente la habían pasado con él, aun no sabía el porqué, pero dentro sentía cierto enfado al querer saber qué relación existía entre ella y Albert Andrew, además de que nunca antes había tenido que tener relaciones íntimas con una mujer a cambio de dinero, era algo nuevo para él, pero Candy le gustaba y mucho y eso precisamente era lo que hacía que no desistiera de lograr su objetivo, ese hecho incrementaba su ego, ese tonto ego que lo hacían ser petulante en ocasiones.

\- Supongo que no podré permanecer callado por mucho tiempo, no es mi estilo, siento que habrá un vacío que tenemos que llenar de algún modo – añadió Terrence.

\- ¿Vacío? – río Candy – no lo creo, además usted desde un principio quiso llevarme a la cama ¿no es así?, me lo propuso, yo solo estoy accediendo a sus caprichos, debería estar feliz, un chico rico como usted siempre consigue lo que quiere, eso aumentara aún más su ego y arrogancia, yo seguiré siendo la misma, sin trascendencia – Candy en la medida de lo posible evitaba que el nudo que tenía en la garganta se deshiciera, no tenía la intención de que ese joven la viera llorando frente a él, no era su estilo dejar que la vieran así, usualmente lo hacía cuando estaba sola, pero aun no sabía cuánto más podría contenerse, por como actuaba con ella, sentía que lo odiaría después de hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

\- Veo que estas decidida a que hagamos…., las cosas así, sin ninguna charla previa, debo decir que me has sorprendido, es verdad cuando dije que no podemos conocer bien a las personas, que siempre hay algo que ocultan, pero está bien, no hablaré más, haremos las cosas a tu modo – le dijo él, dando la vuelta hacia el edificio en donde tenía su apartamento.

Bajaron del vehículo, dirigiéndose ambos hacia los apartamentos, en cuanto llegaron a la recepción, Candice se sintió observada de pie a cabeza por el portero de los edificios, quien la miro con cierto desconcierto, ella se intimido al sentir su mirada, además de que estaba muy avergonzada al pensar que ese hombre seguro suponía a lo que iban.

\- ¡Que pase muy buenas noches señor Grandchester! – añadió el portero con ironía.

\- Si gracias José, así será – sonrió Terrence mientras entraba al elevador y presionaba el número de botón que correspondía a su piso.

Ahora los nervios de Candice se acrecentaban aún más, estaba tan cerca de hacer eso que tanto temía, que solo prefería mantenerse en silencio mientras pensaba; "Dios, ayúdame, sé que lo que estoy a punto de hacer no está bien, entregarme a un hombre por dinero, no es precisamente un buen proceder, de hecho seré una…, no quiero pensarlo, ayúdame dios, que esto se termine pronto y no sé qué haré luego que tenga que verlo todos los días, no"

De su lado también Terrence se encontraba pensativo; "Dice que necesita el dinero, supongo que todas lo necesitan, por eso lo hacen, pero se comporta muy evasiva, ayer fue diferente, ahora es tan distinta, quisiera saber que tiene, pero no la cuestionaré, quizás sea cierto lo que mi madre dijo, a lo mejor ella solo busca hombres millonarios que le den dinero, a lo mejor solo se hacia la interesante conmigo porque le gusto, pero puede ser que ahora le haya gustado más Albert Andrew, al no estar comprometido y ser heredero de una gran fortuna, debe primero sacarme dinero a mí antes de seducir a un espléndido partido como ese tipo, mucho más para ella…, no tengo porque tomarla tan en serio, ni siquiera sé porque estoy escudriñando esos detalles, cuando será solo una mujer más en mi cama – pensaba Terrence un tanto receloso de Albert"

\- Adelante – exclamo Terrence abriendo la puerta de su apartamento e invitando a pasar a la rubia.

\- Gracias – dijo ella, sintiendo unos escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo al estar ya allí dentro.

El apartamento lucia acogedor, los muebles en tonos oscuros y las paredes combinando con ellos, dejaban ver el buen gusto que Terry tenía, también las fotografías que cubrían una sección de la pared, le recordaban a Candy, que ella solo era una más en la vida de él, alguien a quien solo tomaría por una noche y después desecharía, porque esa pared, tenía fotos de su novia, de Susana.

\- ¿Puede con el remordimiento? – lo cuestiono Candy mientras miraba esas fotografías.

\- ¿remordimiento?

\- Si, teniendo fotos de su novia por doquier, trae a otras mujeres a su apartamento – argumento Candy, mientras Terrence preparaba unas bebidas en el minibar – eso debe ser difícil, suponiendo que esas mujeres vienen y es inevitable que se topen con esas fotografías de frente.

\- Eso les recuerda que yo soy un hombre comprometido, que ellas solo están de paso en mi vida – añadió él y Candy solo lo miro con enfado, al saber que ella sería una más del montón en el repertorio de Terrence.

\- Pues usted dice no estar enamorado, es más, siempre suele ser un descarado, a lo mejor ella no lo sepa, o no lo quiera ver con lo ilusionada que esta, la compadezco – asevero Candy y él solo la miro.

\- Uhm, debo opinar que estás celosa – dijo Terrence.

\- No lo estoy, yo solo digo lo que pienso y lo que veo – respondió Candy.

\- Bueno, creo que es hora de evitar las charlas absurdas, ¿quien quiera hablar de Susana ahorita?, en estos momentos solo somos tu y yo, y eso es lo que importa ¿no lo crees? – añadió Terrence acercándose a ella, muy estrechamente, mientras le ofrecía una copa de Whisky.

Candice se quedó mirando la copa, nunca antes había tomado, es más ese sabor era desconocido para ella, pero le habían comentado que en ocasiones era necesario para hacerte olvidar, de modo que interrumpió a Terrence alejándose de su lado y quitándole la copa, para bebérsela luego de un sorbo.

\- Vaya, veo que tenías mucha sed – dijo él - ¿habías tomado antes?

\- Si, muchas veces – mintió para no parecer tonta.

\- Ah, sí, lo parece – sonrió Terry con disimulo, yendo hacia un estéreo que tenía, colocando una canción, al momento de hacerlo, Candy solo lo observo.

\- ¿Te gustan las canciones de los Bee Gees?, es un buen momento de escuchar algo sutil y romántico ¿Qué te parece? – la cuestiono, ella solo se quedó seria, esa situación se estaba complicando, el hacer las cosas en la forma en las que Terry pretendía, eran muy comprometedoras, lo que Candy menos quería era enamorarse y luego que Terrence la olvidara como a las demás.

\- No, porque no solo hacemos las cosas, así como son y ya nos olvidamos de todo lo que tenga que ver con el romanticismo – añadió Candy.

\- Porque no me lo parece, sería…, - puso rostro pensativo - ¡insípido!…, mejor, ven, solo déjate llevar, bailemos – le sonrió él mientras le sujetaba ambas manos y la miraba con firmeza a los ojos.

La balada romántica sonaba en las bocinas, Terrence rodeo con su brazo izquierdo la cintura de Candy, mientras con su mano derecha sujetaba la de ella, colocándola sobre su hombro, entretanto ambos comenzaban a moverse al compás de la melodía de Bee Gees; My World.

Don't shed a tear for me  
No, it's not your style  
If you're not here by me  
Then it's not worth while

Chorus:  
My world is our world  
And this world is your world  
And your world is my world  
And my world is your world is mine

I've been crying  
I'm lonely  
What do I do to have you stay  
I've needed you  
to cry on  
I've written you nearly every day

La melodía continúo sonando y ellos seguían llevando unos pasos suaves, Candy pese a su renuencia no pudo evitar aceptar el galanteo de Terry, reconocía que era un hombre muy persuasivo y convincente, de modo que ahora permanecía recargando su mejilla sobre la camisa de Terry, sintiendo el aroma a madera que desprendía su embriagador perfume, él por su parte comenzaba a acariciar con sutileza la espalda de Candy, mientras lo hacía Candy pensaba en que en cualquier momento él haría lo que tenía planeado, ella imaginaba aquella escena que estaba a punto de vivir y solo mordía sus labios al pensar lo difícil que sería, mucho más sabiendo que nunca antes había estado con ningún otro hombre en su vida.

Los minutos transcurrieron y unas melodías más sonaron en el estéreo, Candice parecía no querer despegarse de como estaba, evitando a toda costa lo que estaba por suscitarse, no obstante Terrence comenzó a sentir su nerviosismo, algo que se le hizo muy extraño, luego de suponer lo que su mente había concluido respecto a ella.

Terry rodeo ahora la cintura de Candy con sus brazos y ambos se detuvieron, en ese instante la miro con seriedad y mucha ternura, incluso haciéndola estremecerse de pies a cabeza al notar esa particular forma que tenía de verla, algo que nunca nadie había hecho antes, así luego de ese breve momento, él levanto con sutileza el mentón de Candy y entreabrió los labios, al tiempo en que cerraba los ojos, para depositar un tierno pero sincero beso, que al principio se topó con la renuencia de ella, pero después encontró la forma de que concediera sus deseos, el tierno beso se convirtió en uno más pasional que se logró dar cuando Candy cedió por completo entregando sus labios en ese encuentro.

\- Nunca imagine que fuera tan romántico, que gustara de música como esa – añadió Candice asomando una leve sonrisa, luego de haber cedido a esos besos.

\- Hay muchas cosas de mi que no sabes, eso es solo una parte de lo que guardo, en efecto, aunque no lo parezca soy un hombre muy romántico – añadió Terry de igual forma con una sonrisa.

\- Quizás es necesario, siendo un seductor como lo es, tiene que tener muchas formas de enamorar a una mujer, sabiendo que es lo que les gusta – índico Candy.

\- Hablas como si tú no fueras una, deduzco que a ti también te gusta esa parte romántica que usualmente mantengo oculta – añadió él.

\- Pues no, yo no soy como las demás – replico Candy y él no pudo apartar sus ojos de ella.

Las miradas entre ellos se volvieron inevitables nuevamente, los zafiros y esmeraldas se entrecruzaron sin poder evitarlo, Terrence decidió de nuevo colocar otro beso en los labios de Candy, le estaba gustando sentir ese agradable sabor a fresas que tenía su boca, era algo que cada vez se volvía más excitante, por su parte Candy dejaba de mostrar oposición y cedía más, dejándose llevar por el momento, en cada beso que él le daba, sentía que un mar de sensaciones recorrían su cuerpo, distintas marejadas se aglutinaban en su vientre, pero tenía tanto miedo, le producía tanto terror pensar que aquello solo estaba pasando por dinero y no porque él realmente la fuese a tomar en serio.

Candy no quería tener ese efecto en ella, anhelaba que desapareciera y solo sintiera aborrecimiento por Terry, pero no, no podía, se le estaba complicando tanto, en cada beso y suave caricia que le daba en el rostro o en la espalda lo podía sentir de nuevo, era imposible pensar lo contrario, mucho más por la forma en la que estaba actuando, parecía que se había transformado, que la música se había llevado al antiguo Terrence mujeriego, arrogante, desesperante y de nuevo apareciera el Terry, tierno, dulce y romántico que llevaba dentro, aquel Terrence que la hacían ilusionarse con un imposible.

Luego de compartir diversos y apasionados besos, Candy sintió la necesidad de separarse de Terrence, el miedo invadió de nuevo su cuerpo, recordándole todo lo que estaba por vivir, no solo esa noche sino lo que seguiría después de que eso sucediera.

\- ¿ocurre algo? – le cuestiono él.

\- Si, necesito un minuto por favor – indico ella - ¿Dónde está el tocador?

\- Al fondo en el pasillo a la derecha – le dijo él.

Al llegar al tocador, lo primero que hizo Candy fue mirarse en el espejo, notar cada parte de su rostro, pensando en que la mujer que veía en el espejo, no sería la misma que vería en unas horas más, de nuevo la invadía el remordimiento y la represión, al pensar que Terry tenía novia y que ella estaba formando parte de esas mujeres que la ayudaban a seguir sufriendo, sin embargo dijo así misma; "No Candy, esto que harás, no volverá a suceder jamás, luego de que pase, te alejarás para siempre de él, no lo recordarás, él formara parte de un pasado tormentoso que borraras de tu mente, solo eso, no puedes seguir imaginando tonterías, no, estás aquí solo por el dinero – dijo Candy al espejo – dios, perdóname, suena tan tonto lo que digo, me siento como una cualquiera que está a punto de complacer a su cliente, es inevitable pensarlo, porque sé que no lo supongo, lo estoy convirtiendo en una realidad, maldición, jamás imagine llegar a estos extremos, pero ya, nunca más pasará de nuevo, mucho menos con él. Candy solo recuerda que lo haces por el bien de tu familia, sabes que está mal, pero a veces hay que cometer sacrificios o errores necesarios, no hay de otra"

Terrence por su parte estaba comenzando a desesperarse, Candy estaba tardando un poco más de lo esperado, así que lo que hizo fue servirse unas copas más de Whisky mientras aguardaba por ella, en lo que lo hacía, escucho sonar su celular, era Archie.

\- ¿Qué paso Archie? – contestó al teléfono.

\- ¿Qué hubo?, esa es la forma de contestarle a tu amigo – sonrió Archie.

\- Archie, estas siendo imprudente ahora no debí ni siquiera contestarte – dijo Terry.

\- Sí, pero lo hiciste y eso es lo que cuenta, ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo vas?, ¿ya paso?, cuéntamelo todo, creo que no podré dormir esperando que me lo digas, ¿se convirtió en una tigresa? – sonrió Archie.

\- ¡No Archie!, ya deja de molestar, no te contaré como lo haré con ella, es algo que no te incumbe – indico Terrence.

\- Siempre me cuentas, además, este relato merece ser descrito mucho más, por lo difícil que te resulto llevarlo a cabo – insistió Archie, cuando de repente Terrence noto que Candy se acercaba.

\- Te llamaré mañana, hablamos en la oficina, ¿de acuerdo? – exclamo Terry.

\- ¿Ahí esta ella verdad? – añadió Archie.

\- Si…, así quedamos entonces, hasta mañana – respondió Terrence, colgando el celular.

El castaño y apuesto caballero, situó su mirada de nuevo en Candy;

\- ¿Era su novia? – cuestiono Candy.

\- No…, era un amigo – respondió Terry y Candy solo se sintió apenada al pensar que él pudo decirle a su amigo donde y con quien estaba – Pero, que agradable verte de nuevo – añadió Terry con una sonrisa.

\- Si, aun no me he ido, pensé en escaparme por la ventana, pero me di cuenta que son muchos pisos y recordé que no soy un gato para caer de pie – bromeo Candy con sarcasmo.

\- No, pero eres una linda gatita – dijo él, parándose frente a ella y sujetándola con firmeza por la cintura, al tiempo en que pretendía besarla en los labios de nuevo y ella lo evadió.

\- Y si mejor, nos tomamos otras copas de whisky, así…, estaré mejor – añadió la rubia, alejándose de él y yendo directo al minibar a tomarse el atrevimiento de servirse otra copa.

La forma de actuar de Candy le causo mucha gracia a Terry, sin embargo no dijo nada, solo la miro, le gustaba mucho esa parte infantil en ella, sus ocurrencias y la forma en que lo dejaba queriendo más, sin ceder por completo a sus deseos, sabía que para lograr su cometido, pese a que le pagaría, se le haría difícil culminarlo, o al menos tardado, pero por primera vez en su vida, no le importaba esperar, porque ella no parecía aburrirlo de ningún modo.

\- ¿Quieres ver de nuevo las estrellas? – la cuestiono él.

\- ¿Por qué lo dice?, no iremos a la playa, estamos en medio de la ciudad – añadió Candy, dándole otro sorbo a su tercer copa de whisky, lo que hizo Terrence, fue quitarle el licor y sujetarle la mano.

\- Ven, vamos, arriba de este edificio hay una hermosa vista sin igual de las estrellas, es tan alto que pareciera que estas en el mismo cielo – bromeo Terry y Candy le obsequio una sonrisa.

Los dos tomados de la mano se dirigieron hacia el último piso del edificio, en efecto tal y como lo decía Terry estando allá arriba y levantando la mirada al cielo, podían percibirse más claramente las estrellas, mucho más, porque las luces de la ciudad no perturbaban la visión y el firmamento lucía casi en todo su esplendor cubierto de aquellos hermosos astros, que a pesar de la situación que Candy vivía, amenizaban la noche.

\- ¿Ves que no mentía? – exclamo Terrence - ¿Qué te parece? ¿Acaso no es maravilloso?

\- Si, así lo es, es oscuro este lugar y tiene razón, pero también la ciudad se ve muy linda desde aquí – señalo Candy, mirando las luces de los demás edificios que iluminaban el entorno, de modo que parada en la baranda, cerro sus ojos e inhalo profundamente, intentando liberarse de la tensión y tomar las cosas a la ligera, cuando sabia de sobra que sería complejo, pero al menos, Terrence se estaba comportando con caballerosidad, contrario a lo que ella suponía que sería.

\- ¿Sabes?, en ocasiones suelo venir aquí, cuando quiero alejarme de todo, pareciera que este lugar de la ciudad es un desierto para mí, aquí observo el panorama, veo las estrellas y en ocasiones me quedo dormido, allí tumbado en el piso – sonrió él.

\- ¿En serio?, pero si es rustico, además seguro es frío, acostarse en ese piso no suena nada acogedor – añadió Candy mirando hacia donde Terrence le había indicado.

\- ¡Hagámoslo! – indico él y Candy se desconcertó al pensar que ya le estaba pidiendo hacer lo que inicialmente tenían como objetivo.

\- Ehm...- exclamo Candy y él la miro con una sonrisa al notar su desconcierto.

\- No me refiero a lo que piensas, me refería a que nos acostemos allí y miremos hacia el cielo, las estrellas – respondió él y Candy se sintió como una tonta.

\- Ah, claro ¿Por qué no? – dijo ella, dejándose llevar nuevamente por Terry, quien parecía distinto de nuevo.

Tumbados en el suelo, contemplaron las estrellas, el nerviosismo de Candice se desvanecía lentamente, estar así la hacían sentir un poco más calmada, pero por más que quería no olvidaba lo que estaba por venir, Terrence parecía tan diferente, pero en un instante regresaban a ella los recuerdos, aquellos donde tenía conocimiento que para él, no era más que otra mujer con la que pasaba la noche, "Seguro a todas les hace lo mismo – pensó Candice ladeando su cabeza mientras lo miraba, él tenía los ojos fijos en el firmamento, no decía nada, parecía estar pensando algo, hecho que para ella era desconocido y que en ese momento, tenía muchas ganas de conocer."

Él pudo notar la mirada que Candy situaba en su perfil, por lo que de igual manera hizo a un lado su cabeza y se recostó sobre su hombro izquierdo, ahora siendo él quien la mirara, al percibirlo Candy comenzó de nuevo a invadirse por los nervios, lo poco que se había calmado, regresaba a ella con más intensidad, sin embargo ambos se mantenía silenciosos mirándose solamente.

Terry con su mano derecha, comenzó a pasar sus dedos con sutileza por la mejilla de Candy, mientras la miraba con una sonrisa, contemplando también aquellos labios que hasta hace un rato había besado, pero ahora escudriñaba más a detalle el tono rosa tenue que llevaban, también indagaba en esos verdes esmeraldas ojos, que lo miraban un tanto humedecidos, producto de las lágrimas que ella se permanecía conteniendo y que se aceleraban deseando salir, de la misma forma en que su corazón se desbocaba.

\- Eres bonita Candy, me gustas mucho…, – le dijo él acariciando aun su mejilla tersa, cuestionándose ¿Por qué se le veía tan nerviosa?, pero sin atreverse a preguntarle a ella, ya que sus deseos se veían a punto de culminarse y eso para él era lo importante, el recuerdo del motivo por el cual ella lo haría, le hacían a él no darle tanta relevancia al desconcierto que le percibía.

La falsa imagen que Terrence se había formado de Candice, podría hacerlo arrepentirse de ello, porque en realidad no la conocía, se estaba comportando de forma voluble, de pronto parecía el mejor hombre del mundo y otras ocasiones, regresaban a él, esos aires de mujeriego y petulante que tenía, ya que no le parecía ideal tener que haberse acostado con ella a cambio de dinero, con esa decisión estaba rompiendo una imagen en su cabeza que ya se había dibujado, pero su tonto desconcierto, no lo hacían aterrizar y cuestionarla, ¿Por qué lo hacía?.

Candy por su lado, luego de que él le dijo eso, solo cerró sus ojos sin querer ver que más haría él, lo que procedió a eso, fue algo inimaginable para ella. Terrence la abrazo contra su pecho y beso su cabello, sintiendo ese aroma a flor silvestre que lo embriagaba de nuevo, sin pensarlo más, la puso entre sus brazos y la cargo, ella al verlo se sorprendió que tuvo que abrir los ojos.

\- ¿Qué hace? – añadió ella.

\- No sé porque, pero presiento que esta noche será especial – le sonrió y Candy solo decidió rodear el cuello de Terry con sus manos, mientras le miraba directo a esos zafiros que parecían trasmitir mucha ternura.

Ambos llegaron así hasta su lecho, allí Terrence antes de entrar a la habitación, se paró en la puerta, titubeo un momento en traspasar ese límite que existía hasta ese instante, parecía que presentía que algo diferente ocurriría, esa noche, no estaba siendo como las demás, todo había pasado tan distinto, él incluso actuó de una forma muy contraria a como solía comportarse, inclusive él mismo se desconocía y eso, eso precisamente lo desconcertaba.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – le cuestiono ella.

\- No – exclamo él.

En sus adentros Terrence pensaba; "¿Qué me pasa?, ella tiene que ser igual a las demás, porque titubeo, si lo que más deseo es llevarla a la cama, que es justo lo que estoy haciendo, ¿pero que me pasa?, siento tan extraño – pensaba, sin embargo – ya basta de tonterías, esta noche no será diferente a las demás"

Con cautela entro en la habitación obscura, recostando a la rubia que llevaba entre sus brazos, en aquella suave y acogedora cama, cubierta de sábanas blancas. Al posarse allí, Candy cavilo en su memoria, lo seguro que era la innumerable cantidad de mujeres que con anterioridad habían visitado ese sitio, de recordarlo le produjo hastío, por lo cual solo cerro sus ojos de nuevo, pretendiendo dejarse llevar y que Terrence hiciera lo suyo, no obstante ella no pudo contenerse más, no le gustaba mucho llorar delante de alguien, pero esta vez estaba oscuro, así que rompió en llanto, en un silencioso llanto que solo cubría sus mejillas de ese tibio líquido que llegaba hasta sus labios.

En un intento de Terry por prender las luces de la habitación, fue detenido por ella;

\- No lo haga – exclamo con determinación – no encienda las luces.

\- Pero…., de acuerdo – respondió él, acercándose a ella, pero Candy solo pudo tensar su cuerpo al sentir su cercanía, aunque aún no habían cruzado los limites, pero ella sentía como si ya hubiese pasado, los hechos que se habían suscitado hasta ese momento, la hacían comprender que estaba actuando como nunca antes, se sentía una mujerzuela, por ello no podía dejar de llorar, pero, tampoco deseaba que él viera sus lágrimas, se avergonzaría aún más.

Terrence no pudo notar el llanto de Candice, porque estaba obscura la habitación, lo que sí pudo percatarse fue del nerviosismo que parecía tener, pero se le veía tan tranquila y sin oponerse a nada, que supuso que quizás esa inquietud en ella, solo era producto de su imaginación. Lo que no sabía era que Candy era una chica valiente y decidida, que cuando llegaba a una determinación, la hacía sin retroceder, mucho más ahora que necesitaba tanto ese dinero para solucionar sus problemas y que por su familia era capaz de muchas cosas incluso de perder eso, su dignidad. Terrence no se esperaba, aquello que estaba a punto de venir, eso que le haría cambiar por completo la perspectiva que tenía de ella, llegando a lamentar sus pensamientos y proceder.

* * *

 **Hola, gracias a todos por seguirme y leer esta historia, me agrada saber que así es, espero como siempre que siga siendo de su agrado, solo espero que no me odien tanto por hacer que Candy haga tal... cosa, pero es parte de la historia..., así es como empezara todo realmente..., por que este Terry se dará cuenta de sus errores, esperemos que no demasiado tarde, tambien Archie se arrepentirá, no se angustien, porque se llevara el chasco de su vida... jejeje, y Candy pues al fin de cuentas a lo mejor si la pase bien, sin imaginarlo jejeje..., pero al fin de cuentas quien mejor que él, para ser el amor de su vida y el primero. Por cierto aqui no acaba esta noche, lamento dejarlas en suspenso, pero necesitaba que fuese en fin de semana, por que me concentro más, son mis días de relax, así que puedo inmiscuirme más en la historia, ojala les guste...Saludos, les aprecio mucho.**

 **Agradeciendo Reviews:**

 **Stephany-KiraAnima-AnaAlondra28-Maria1972-PaulayJoaqui-Brisi-ElenaGrandchesterAndrew-Patty-Dajimar-Thay-SkarlletNorman-Jessica474-Esme05 (Hola, ya habia pensado lo de la canción, gracias por la sugerencia de todas formas, espero que esa resulte bien, es que esas canciones retro se me hacen romanticas e ideales para ocasiones como esa, quien no desfallece con un hombre romantico que gusta de esas melodías, jejejeje, al menos yo si jejeje. Saludos)-Flaissh-AmyC.L.-LizCarter-Guest-LaChinita. Agradezco mucho a todas sus lindos reviews, gracias miles, tambien a las nuevas que me comentan, me halaga saber que les gusta la historia, espero siga siendo así.**

 **Nos leemos pronto. Besos.**

 **De nuevo les recuerdo mi face; pueden buscarme como; Cat Moon Kawaii, con gusto los agrego a mis amigos, gracias a los que me añadieron. Saludos ;)**


	16. LA ENTREGA

**Advertencias: Este capitulo contiene escenas no aptas para menores, personas sensibles a este material, absténganse de leerlo, se recomienda discreción. Por su comprensión Gracias.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15.**

 **"** **LA ENTREGA"**

* * *

:::::::::::

::::::::::::::::

Las luces apagadas de la habitación, seguían ocultando los lamentos de Candice, ella tenía la intención de desistir, al sentir tan cercano ese momento en el que perdería esa parte que consideraba tan valiosa en ella, de la cual tenía entendimiento que terminaría una etapa de inocencia en su vida y le proseguiría solo los recuerdos de la infame forma en que la había perdido, titubeaba en dejar avanzar a Terrence, en pararse de esa cama, ponerse frente a él y decirle que no, que mandaba todo al carajo y que no le importaba en lo más mínimo el dinero.

Como cualquier mujer en ocasiones había pensando en esa primera vez en su vida, tuvo algunas amigas cuando cursaba el instituto que ya lo habían hecho, pero eran actos sin amor, simples y sin sentido, solo por el placer carnal, pero ella no, ella pensaba, imaginaba, planeaba que esa ocasión en su vida, cuando se suscitará, sería distinta, incluso suponía que podría ser en un lecho cubierto de rosas, en algún hotel en donde pasara su luna de miel, pese a ser cliché, era su ilusión, su sueño, anhelo de una vida así junto al hombre de sus sueños, mismos sueños que ahora se disipaban, como se disipan las flores en invierno.

Pero los recuerdos del motivo por el cual necesitaba tanto ese dinero, se presentaban en ella también, impidiéndole desistir, en sus adentros rogaba a dios que todo pasara tan rápido y que el pesar posterior se le olvidara pronto, al saber que su madre ya estaría mejor gracias a la operación.

Terrence, él luego de que Candy le frenara en encender las luces, se había quedado de igual forma estático, allí parado en medio de la oscuridad, aun sin acercarse a la cama, solo escuchando el sonido de la música proveniente de la sala de estar, a cada momento se preguntaba ¿Qué le pasaba?, ¿Por qué las cosas se estaban complicando tanto? ¿Por qué en ese instante en vez de estarse haciendo tantas preguntas?, no solo actuaba como solía hacerlo, así como lo hacía con las innumerables mujeres que visitaban su lecho, con cualquiera de ellas ya hubiese hecho el amor desde que llegaron al apartamento, la hubiese desvestido brutalmente, no habría tanto detalle, como lo estaba habiendo con Candy.

Por un extraño motivo, todo estaba pasando tan distinto, ella allí permanecía en la cama, luego de que él la dejara, parecía temerosa y desconcertada, pero no objetaba nada al respecto, no decía, ¡no!, me arrepiento, eso precisamente lograba que él no desistiera de hacer aquello, que ya había anhelado con anterioridad y que ahora estaba a punto de culminar, determinando mejor hacer a un lado esos pensamientos y suponiendo que solo eran parte de su imaginación, tal y como lo había supuesto hasta hace unos minutos.

De modo que decidido a llevar a cabo su cometido, con una sonrisa en el rostro y convencido de que él nunca perdía en nada, mucho menos en la apuesta que había hecho con Archie. Avanzo, se acercó hacia la cama y se recostó a un lado de Candy, mientras ella permanecía ahora más tensa al sentir que él ya estaba cercano, mantuvo sus ojos cerrados presionándolos con fuerza, deseando no abrirlos, el silencio se hacía presente por su parte.

\- ¿Todo bien? – exclamo él y escucho una respuesta positiva que salía como un frágil sonido, acostado sobre su hombro, comenzó a acariciar los suaves tirabuzones de Candy, que de lo tensa que estaba no percibía la sutil forma en que lo hacía - ¿Por qué no quieres que encendamos las luces?

\- Porque prefiero que las cosas sucedan en la oscuridad – se le ocurrió decir.

\- Ah, veo que también tienes tácticas de seducción – sonrió él – eso hace más interesante la noche, ¡Ven! – le dijo, sujetándola de la mano e invitándola a pararse de la cama.

Ella solo accedió, dejando que él se pusiera frente a ella, ambos parados en medio de la habitación;

\- ¿Quieres que bailemos de nuevo? – le dijo él, posando sus manos sobre la pequeña cintura de Candy, ella no dijo nada, solo se dejó llevar, ya ni las palabras salían de su boca, porque el nudo que tenía en la garganta las reprimía. Terrence interpreto el silencio como un sí.

De nuevo comenzaron a bailar, la melodía que se escuchaba a lo lejos; Paul Anka, "Put your head on my shoulder", inexplicablemente ese sonido y el abrazo de Terry, mismo que efectuaba con mucha delicadeza, hacían sentir tranquila a Candy, proponiéndose olvidar todos los prejuicios y solo dejarse llevar, ya estaba allí, no había vuelta atrás, además él no parecía que fuese a comportarse de una manera cruel con ella, todo lo contrario, solo bailaban en medio de la habitación, sobre una fina alfombra que cubría ese espacio.

En ese suave avance al compás de la música, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, Terrence hundió su rostro en el cabello de ella, sintiendo su sedosidad, y el aroma que desprendía, mismo que embriagaba sus sentidos, haciéndolo deseoso de obtener más, de conocer más allá de lo que escondía aquella rubia, que hasta hace poco había permanecido renuente.

La melodía dio su fin, y el silencio abrumador ahora reino entre los dos, solo escuchando ambos su respiración, él se detuvo y se alejó de ella lo suficiente para tenerla frente a sus labios, mientras se inclinaba para verla mejor, el llanto de Candy se había disipado, los nervios continuaban en ella, pero la forma en que él actuaba la hacían sentirse más confiada y relajada, logrando abstenerse de pensar el motivo por el cual estaba allí.

\- Nunca imagine que aceptarías estar conmigo de esta forma – dijo él – pero…., me gustas tanto, y no sé porque, pero desde que te conocí, solo te he soñado y en mis sueños, recorrido tu piel y tu cuerpo muchas ocasiones.

Sus palabras hicieron que ella no pensara bien al respecto, convencida de que era un tipo al que solo le importaba el sexo;

\- Yo sabía que te gustaba – continuó hablando – quizás solo era cuestión de tiempo para que te decidieras…,

\- Porque no solo deja de hablar – interrumpió ella y él asomo una sonrisa.

Acercándosele más a los labios y depositando un beso sobre de ellos, aparto de su rostro un rebelde tirabuzón, que le impedía disfrutar más a fondo los delicados labios, disfrutando con ese encuentro, la dulzura, el misterio y lo fascinante que era percibirlo, sin esperarlo Candy sintió que el vestido que llevaba ya tenía el cierre a medio cubrir, Terrence al ser un hombre experimentado sabía cómo despejar el terreno que estaba a punto de descubrir.

Sin sentirlo también, el vestido se deslizo de su cuerpo, cayendo al piso, dejándola solo en bragas y un corpiño que cubría sus senos, mientras él no se despegaba ni un solo segundo de sus labios, deseando en cada beso adherirse a ellos, sin embargo ella al sentirse al descubierto frente a él, en lo que le acariciaba su espalda desnuda con ambas de sus manos, deslizándose desde arriba con lentitud a punto de desprender el corchete que mantenía ceñido el brasiere a sus pechos, ella se sintió avergonzada, se separó frenéticamente de su abrazo y se cubrió, sin percatarse que el corchete ya estaba desabrochado.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – dijo él con la respiración un tanto agitada.

\- Si – dijo ella, a punto de oponerse a continuar con lo que estaba por suceder.

\- ¿Qué? – la cuestiono con desconcierto.

\- Tengo miedo – exclamo de sopetón.

\- ¿miedo? – la cuestiono.

\- Si, miedo a estar con un hombre que ha pasado la noche con muchas mujeres.

\- No las suficientes, para descubrir que tú eres la más especial de todas – le dijo, acercándose a ella para tirarla hacia su pecho, cubriéndola entre sus brazos, hundiendo de nuevo su cara en esos rizos rubios para decirle al oído – nadie mejor que tú.

Terrence intentó usar palabras de convencimiento, para hacer sentir a Candice, más tranquila, en ese momento más que nunca deseaba culminar eso que ya había iniciado, pero no lo haría bruscamente, ni de forma obligada, ella había cedido y esperaba que lo siguiera haciendo.

Por su lado Candy solo suspiro profundo y se le ocurrió comenzar a suponer que estaba pasando la primera vez de su vida, con el hombre que era su esposo, ella intento imaginar eso, para que todo fuera más llevadero, por un motivo desconocido, pese a no querer reconocerlo, ella comenzaba a sentirse bien entre esos fuertes brazos que le brindaban seguridad, además de sentir calma al reposar su mejilla en los pectorales bien definidos que desprendían un aroma varonil, suave y sin precedentes de la fragancia que él usaba.

Terrence continuó con su cometido, logrando hacer que ella, no se opusiera al encuentro, solo se mantuviera con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la respiración y los latidos de su corazón. Esos breves segundos transcurrieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, porque cuando ella menos se lo espero, sus hombros ya estaban al descubierto, su brasiere también había caído, deslizándose sobre ellos, como el agua que recorría los cristales de las ventanas, ya que la lluvia se hacía presente, acompañándolos en esa noche, misma que resultaba ser inesperada, porque hasta hace poco ni siquiera se veía presagiar.

Él, se detuvo por un instante, contemplando esos hombros y senos que lograba distinguir entre las penumbras, Candice ruborizo sus mejillas en un tono carmesí intenso, que pasó desapercibido por él, ella ahora no hacía nada por cubrirse, él la tenía rodeada por la cintura, impidiéndole hacerlo, al existir también una distancia tan estrecha entre ellos, de modo que solo pudo quedarse estática y sentir esos ojos azul zafiro posarse sobre de ella, aquellos ojos que lanzaban llamaradas deseosos de escudriñar aquello que veían, sin esperarlo Candice de nuevo experimentaba el sabor de los labios de Terrence, unos labios que ahora se percibían más pasionales, más entregadas, ávidos de no soltarla jamás.

Posteriormente, se hicieron presentes las palabras, palabras por parte de él, mismas que llevaban lujuria, romanticismo, poemas e inspiración toda como una mezcla de extremos lejanos que pretendían hacerse uno solo, las grandes y fuertes manos de él, continuaron su paso a explorar eso que anhelaban descubrir, la espalda desnuda de Candy percibía el deseo que le trasmitía cada roce de su piel, acompañado de besos vehementes, que comenzaban a recorrer su cuello y hombros sin la intención de detenerse.

Aquello que ella experimentaba, era extraño, desconocido y que sobraba decir la forma en la cual se estaba dando, pero el imaginar que era su esposo y lo amaba, la hacían olvidar todo lo demás, solo dejándose llevar por ese hombre que no tenía la intención de separarse de ella, al menos por esa noche.

Candice se vio luego, arrojada, tierna y pasionalmente sobre la cama, él se tumbó de inmediato a su lado, recorriendo con los dedos su rostro, deslizándose lentamente por las mejillas, llegando al cuello, siguiendo y deteniéndose en la frontera a los montículos, tersos y níveos que estaban a su paso, allí ella sintió unos choques eléctricos recorrer cada poro de su piel, la respiración se le agito y unas sensaciones extrañas en su vientre comenzaron a percibirse, culminando en su intimidad.

Cuando él, se atrevió a cruzar ese confín, ella se quedó pasmada, tenía la intención de detenerlo de decirle que no continuara, pero eso solo su mente lo pensaba, porque su cuerpo suplicaba a gritos por más, pese a nunca haberlo experimentado, la manera en la que él lo estaba llevando a cabo, la hacían olvidarse del porque estaba allí, todo parecía estarse convirtiendo en algo normal, algo que hubiese aceptado de buena manera si las razones fuesen diferentes.

Lo buen amante que era Terrence se hacía presente, esa forma de tocar la piel de una mujer, esa delicadeza con que lo hacía, como cual pétalo de una flor que no quieres marchitar, así, de esa manera se comportaba, poniendo énfasis en los detalles, interpretando cada sonido y gesto que percibía entre las penumbras para lograr establecerlo a su favor.

El miedo y pudor en Candice cada vez se hacían más lejanos, pese a intentar oponer resistencia, no lo hacía, él lograba que así fuese, la suavidad con que escudriñaba a detalle, los contornos y cada centímetro de piel en sus cumbres, las tensaba con esas caricias, haciéndolas añorar más, mientras esos apasionados labios se aferraban al lóbulo de su oreja haciendo que sintiera el erizamiento que producía en sus vellos, ocasionando que respirara con pausas intermitentes sin poder contenerse.

Esos labios bajaron inesperadamente, haciendo a un lado las manos que apretujaban con suavidad los senos, para ahora ellos apoderarse de esa zona, que también deseaban descubrir, los gemidos fueron inevitables, la sensación que le producía Terrence al rozar con su cálida lengua la loma de sus montañas, también la hacían sonrojarse, sentir que aquello que percibía no estaba bien, que no debía sentirlo, comenzaban a hacerla cuestionarse, el porqué de esas sensaciones, pero entre más indagaba, él más avanzaba hacia abajo, llegando al centro de su cuerpo, rodeándolo mientras le brindaba exquisitos besos, que la hacían negar su conciencia.

\- ¡Ya! – dijo ella impidiéndole continuar, al sentir que él deseaba avanzar más allá de los límites, en un intento por despojarla también de sus bragas.

\- ¿Ya qué?, ¿no te lo parece?, tu cuerpo me dice lo contrario – señalo él, acariciando suavemente las piernas torneadas y cortas que tenía junto a él, sin detenerse a tirar de los lazos que estaban a los lados del bikini que ella llevaba puesto, despojándola ahora si de ese objeto que le impedía seguir, lo hizo con tal destreza que Candy nunca antes hubiera podido imaginar que fuese tan fácil que haya llegado hasta allí.

Al hacerlo los choques eléctricos y escalofríos intensos recorrieron las entrañas de Candice, dejándola sin aliento, pudorosa y matizando sus mejillas con ese tono carmesí que esa noche se estaba convirtiendo en parte de ella, el sentirse al descubierto ahora sí en plenitud frente a él, cerró sus ojos, lo que sucedió después fue inesperado, él prosiguió besando desde su ombligo, bajando con lentitud hacia su vientre, y más allá, logrando llegar a su monte de venus, estando allí, no pudo más, sentir esa calidez que le brindaba en ese punto inexplorado, la hacían sentirse indecente, pero de nuevo sus pensamientos chocaban con sus sensaciones, aquello que experimentaba y que le decía lo contrario, le impedía darle ventaja a su razón, los gemidos comenzaron a brotar de su boca sin poder reprimirlos, como aguas de un manantial.

En ese momento comenzó a sentir también con mayor intensidad, el aroma de la habitación y de la fragancia de Terrence, parecía que sus sentidos se sensibilizaban y todo fuese más perceptible, incluso entre la oscuridad podía distinguir a ese chico estrujando cada parte de su cuerpo, ahí estaba, ahora si al desnudo y buscando la culminación, Candy al verlo solo podía percibir vergüenza, pero ansiaba que continuara que llegara a esa parte de la relación en donde la entrega fuese inminente, recordar sus propios deseos la hacían arremeter contra sí misma, pero era inevitable no querer más, pese a desconocer cómo se sentía llegar a ese punto.

Por su parte Terrence susurraba palabras románticas, de nuevo volvía a él su parte de poeta, sentía que era necesario hacerlo, estaba más que listo para lo que seguía, deseaba hacerla suya, al fin, eso por lo que había aguardado y soñado, estaba por suceder, la tendría resguardando su virilidad en ella, acogiendo sus deseos, culminándolos al punto de satisfacerle por completo.

Sin verlo llegar, él separo sus muslos postrándose frente a ella, allí Candy durante breves segundos pudo observar, mirar a detalle esos pectorales, él era musculoso, pero delgado, con el estómago firme, los hombros anchos y se lograba percibir la sonrisa en sus labios, en ese corto tiempo también pudo distinguir aquello entre sus muslos que parecía ansioso de disfrutar lo que venía.

Ella con miedo y contrayéndose un poco, al tiempo en que tensaba su cuerpo, lo sintió, el sexo de Terrence duro como el acero se adentraba en su intimidad como un puñal, aquello fue doloroso, no pudo evitar lanzar un quejido, pese a estar lista, con cada movimiento de él, haciendo un vaivén con sus caderas, a ella le dolía aún más, ese dolor se estaba tornando un tanto incómodo.

Terrence lo notó, se percató del dolor que ocasionaba en ella, sus quejidos de perturbación se lo decían, de la misma forma en que se contraía más y más con cada penetración, impidiéndole seguir el usual paso que él por demás conocía, allí se pudo dar cuenta de que ella nunca antes había tenido una relación sexual y por ello se le dificultaba llegar al culmen de ese acto.

\- ¡No!, ¡ya no quiero! – pudo decir ella interrumpiendo su proceder y él de inmediato se separó, incorporándose para abrazarla mientras la miraba a los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – cuestiono él sorprendido - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras virgen?

Ella solo lo miro con desconcierto y vergüenza, regresaban a ella esos sentimientos de culpa, sin poder contenerse, dejo explotar ese nudo en su garganta y comenzó a llorar, las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, haciéndola sentir el líquido tibio llegar hasta sus labios.

Terrence lo percibió, se dio cuenta de la confusión de Candy, comenzando a sentirse raro, nunca antes había estado con una mujer virgen, por lo regular siempre buscaba mujeres experimentadas, que no ligaran sentimientos o que fuese fácil olvidar una noche con él, pero sin esperarlo estaba rompiendo ese pacto que tenía consigo mismo y de cierto modo también se sentía culpable, culpable al pensar de Candy algo que no era, deseoso de saber los motivos por los cuales ella pretendió hacerlo por dinero.

Sin dejar de abrazarla, tumbados entre las sabanas, comenzó a besar los suaves rizos de la rubia, arrepintiéndose de sus actos hacia ella;

\- Solo dime ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué aceptaste estar conmigo a cambio de dinero?, no entiendo – señalo él con desconcierto y ofuscación.

\- Necesito el dinero…, mi madre está enferma, tiene cáncer, deben operarla, no tenemos seguro médico, además están a punto de sacarnos del que ha sido nuestro hogar por más de veinte años, estaba desesperada, sentí que era la única forma de corregir mis problemas…, sé que ahora piensa muy mal de mí, que soy una….

\- Shh – la silenció él, sintiéndose como un desgraciado que había abusado de una joven que no lo merecía – no pienso mal de ti, jamás lo pensaría, no, debes perdonarme he sido un tonto, mi estúpido orgullo me impidió darme cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba…, ¡dios! Debí suponerlo cuando estabas tan nerviosa.

\- Tengo tanta vergüenza, ya no quiero regresar a trabajar a su casa, me dará mucha pena ver a su novia a los ojos, luego de saber que me comporte como una cualquiera, sin importarme que ella sufriera, ya no…, no quiero, estoy arrepentida – dijo ella enterrando su rostro en el pecho de Terrence evitando que la mirara a los ojos, pero él no deseaba soltarla, se mantenía aferrado a ella, sin esperárselo estaban creando un vínculo con esa relación sexual, algo que a ninguno de los dos se les olvidaría, por lo importante que era.

\- No sufras Candy, ya, tú no tienes la culpa, el cobarde he sido yo, no quiero que por mi culpa pierdas el trabajo que tienes en mi casa, no, no lo hagas, solo déjame…, ah dios, no sé qué hacer – añadió Terrence acariciando su cabello, levantando su mentón para que le viera de frente, allí pudo notar esas lágrimas, esa sensibilidad que mostraba, aquello que le hacían descubrir que ella no era una mujer cualquiera, no, al contrario era muy valiosa – déjame darte lo que necesitas, ayudaré a tu mamá, pagaré tu casa, no sé, les comprare un apartamento, pero no te vayas…, no te alejes de mi vida.

Ella solo lo quedo mirando cuando lo oyó decir eso, dentro comenzó a sentir desconsuelo, él en verdad parecía arrepentido de sus actos, pero ella no quería sentir esa ilusión, no, Candice sabía que él tenía novia, que pese a lo que dijera, solo lo estaba haciendo por compromiso, por haberle quitado su virginidad y ahora sentirse culpable al no haber cuestionado los motivos que la incitaban a hacerlo por dinero.

\- No, usted no tiene por qué hacerlo, olvide lo que le dije, es mejor que ya no me de nada, mejor me iré de su vida, desapareceré de su casa, ya no quiero ni siquiera recordar lo que hice, soy la peor de las mujeres – exclamo Candice, separándose de súbito de Terrence e incorporándose, para ir y recoger sus atuendos, vestirse e intentar marcharse.

Él por su parte, también se paró se puso los pantalones e impidió que ella continuará con su camino a la salida, sujetándola por el antebrazo;

\- Esto no paso, ¿de acuerdo?, tu y yo no hicimos nada, tú no eres una mala mujer, eres digna, noble, sincera, una chica sacrificada por el bienestar de su familia, no tienes por qué decir que eres la peor de las mujeres, no, si hay algo que debes reconocer, es que eres, la mejor, la mejor de las mujeres.

Candice de nuevo cedió a las palabras sinceras que escuchaba, ya que él la miraba con firmeza, desvaneciendo con sus dedos, las rebeldes lágrimas que se asomaban sobre su rostro, brindándole de nuevo confianza y seguridad a pesar de todo.

A Candice le estaba produciendo enfado el saber que se había entregado por completo a él, no solo en cuerpo sino también en alma, porque estaba dejando ver esa parte que por lo regular mantenía oculta, el llorar frente a alguien más.

\- Creo que debo irme – apunto ella.

\- ¡Te llevaré!, por el dinero no te preocupes, te lo daré, estoy pensando cómo hacer para que no….

\- Para que no piense que le está pagando a una mujerzuela – interrumpió Candice.

\- Claro que no, no me refería a eso, Candy… por favor, olvidemos como se dieron las cosas ¿de acuerdo?, sé que lo que sucedió será difícil pasarlo por alto, pero no quiero que pienses mal de ti, tampoco que te consideres una cualquiera, yo no lo creo así, para mí no eres una cualquiera…., me gustas, me sigues gustando, quizás ahora más de lo que creía imaginar.

\- No hace falta que intente hacerme sentir mejor con mentiras yo…

\- ¡No miento! – asevero con voz firme mientras le brindaba una mirada con esos ojos azul zafiro inigualables – estoy hablando en serio, nunca antes había hablado más en serio en mi vida.

Para Candice era inevitable sentirse atraída más hacia él, esa forma de decirle las cosas, de cómo parecía convertirse en un hombre diferente, la hacían querer olvidar todo e ilusionarse con sus palabras, era inevitable percibir su sinceridad, ahora no imaginaba lo que pasaría después, no quería ni siquiera pensarlo, para las cosas ya estaban hechas, no podría hacer nada por cambiarlo, era suya, había sido suya, se entregó a él y eso lo llevaría siempre en su mente, él también lo sabía, ella le había dado lo mejor de su vida, esa parte importante que solo una mujer sabe valorar más, ese paso de niña a mujer, con esa entrega él había descubierto a la verdadera Candice, aquella chica que había sido capaz de sacrificarse a cambio de dinero, pero no por ser una cualquiera, sino porque las circunstancias la obligaban, ¿Qué haría él después de eso? ¿Cómo cambiaría ella su vida?, lo que si sabía era que desde ese instante no podría olvidarla, jamás olvidaría esa noche.

* * *

 **Hola, buenas tardes, espero estén pasando un lindo fin de semana, disculpen por no haber actualizado ayer, pero se me complico tuve problemas con el internet en mi casa, gracias por su paciencia, ojala les guste este capi... Espero sus comentarios. Que estén bien ;)**

 **Agradeciendo Reviews:**

 **-ClausMart-Emi-Flaquita-Flaishh-Guest-KiraAnima-LunnyGrandchester-PaulayJoaqui-Patty-Thay-Alesita77-AnaAlondra28-Mirna-Erika-Esme05-SkarlletNorman-Guest-Jenny-LizCarter-RoseDeGranchester-ConnyDeG-Samy-MagdaVidal-Auridamilj-Dajimar-Samy-AmyCl. Gracias chicas por sus lindos comentarios, también a las que me comentan por primera vez, me alegra que les guste mi historia. Saludos que estén muy bien.**

 **Nos Leemos pronto. Besos.**

 **¡Chau!**


	17. ESCLARECIENDO CONFLICTOS

**Capítulo 16.**

 **"ESCLARECIENDO CONFLICTOS"**

* * *

::::::::::

:::::::::::::

Tal y como se lo había indicado, Terrence la llevo a su casa, allí antes de que se apeara del vehículo, la miro con firmeza a los ojos, de nuevo se perdía entre esos hermosos luceros esmeraldas que lo miraban, luego de haber disipado su nostalgia, la forma en que la veía era distinta a la inicial, la contemplaba con devoción como si no quisiera separarse de ella, logrando de igual forma que hablara ya que durante el trayecto se había mantenido en silencio, pensando en todo lo que esa noche había vivido.

\- Gracias por traerme – añadió Candice, a punto de bajarse del vehículo.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer – detuvo su intento de abrir la puerta, diciéndole esas palabras – lamento lo que ocurrió, sigo desconcertado por cómo se dieron las cosas, déjame ayudarte por favor Candy, no quiero que te vayas así.

\- No tiene por qué ayudarme, creo que no debí decirle mis motivos, no quisiera que su madre se enterara que intenta ayudarme, mucho menos su novia – dijo Candy.

\- No Candy, a mí no me importa lo que ellas piensen, es más, es cierto que desde un principio, pudiste confiar en mí, me lo hubieses dicho, quizás no me hubiese comportado como un canalla – replico Terrence cabizbajo.

\- Ya no hay nada por hacer, las cosas están hechas, y lamentarse no será de mucha utilidad, mejor olvidemos el acuerdo que teníamos desde un principio, no quiero que me pague, olvídese del dinero, ya no lo quiero – añadió Candice, en otro intento de bajarse del auto, para ser detenida por un agarre de su antebrazo.

\- Espera Candy, en verdad quiero ayudarte, déjame hacerlo, no puedes irte así, necesitas el dinero, no seas orgullosa, acepta mi apoyo, en compensación por lo sucedido, mira así tú no te sentirás tan mal y yo tampoco, ¿lo comprendes? – cuestiono él con interés.

\- No, es mejor que no lo haga, mire, yo no quiero tener problemas con su familia, solo olvídese de mí, olvide lo que ocurrió entre nosotros, yo intentaré hacer lo mismo, no se preocupe, aquellas lagrimas que derrame en su apartamento, fueron de arrepentimiento, sí, por haber actuado impulsivamente, pero ya no importa, ya paso, sé y le creo que usted ya no piensa mal de mí, y por ello, será mejor que dejemos las cosas así, cada quien por su lado, olvidando lo sucedido – insistió Candy, soltándose de su sujeto y ahora si fracturando esa cercanía que había entre los dos, para marcharse rumbo a su apartamento.

Terrence solo pudo quedarse allí, pasmado, desconcertado e inconforme con que eso terminara así, él en parte se sentía culpable al haberse comportado como un granuja, al haber querido obtener inicialmente de ella solo su cuerpo, pero ahora existía algo más, algo que le hacía desear ayudarla, insistirle, pagar de algún modo su error, ese error que le imponía un remordimiento.

Candy por su parte también se sentía así, estaba disgustada con ella misma por lo que había pasado, pero no podía evitar, recordar sus besos, las caricias sobre su piel y eso hacía que castigara sus propios pensamientos, que no quisiera rememorarlos, que solo tuviera la intención de olvidarlos, pero también reconocía que eso sería imposible, dificultoso, más bien innegable, que siempre lo llevaría como un sello en su vida, por ser su primera vez, justo por eso se había negado a recibir ayuda de Terrence, porque no quería crear un vínculo con él, un lazo que luego le impidiera alejarse, cuando ya fuese demasiado tarde, no quería que ese gusto que sentía por él se acrecentara más y el sufrimiento posterior al no saberse correspondida fuese inevitable, pero ahora estaba peor que al principio, no tenía nada, porque en un impulso de arrepentimiento había rechazado el dinero, quedándose con las manos vacías, pero la poca dignidad que aun poseía, le decían que lo mejor era no hacerlo, no aceptar ya ese dinero.

* * *

::::::::

::::::::::::

\- ¡Candy que bueno que has vuelto! – añadió su madre, quien estaba sentada en un sillón de la sala, aguardando paciente por ella, en medio de la oscuridad, ya que al encender las luces se asustó de verla.

\- ¿Mamá que haces aquí?, deberías estar durmiendo – añadió Candice sorprendida – no tenías por qué esperarme, te dije que me iba a demorar.

\- Si hija, pero me angustie, no pude evitarlo, nunca has estado fuera de la casa por tantas horas, así que tuve que esperarte aquí – añadió Jennifer, en ese momento Candice tuvo muchas ganas de ir y abrazar a su madre, pero recordó, rememoró que ya no era la misma de antes, que le estaba mintiendo y que en realidad venía de pasar la noche con alguien, eso le creaba un nudo en la garganta, mismo que intentaba disipar, pero por más que intentaba no podía hacerlo, mucho menos al saber que no había obtenido el dinero, que se había negado a recibirlo.

\- De acuerdo mamá, entonces, solo ve y descansa, no te angusties por mí, yo ya he vuelto, estoy bien – añadió Candice ocultando su agonía.

\- Me alegra hija, por cierto ¿Cómo se comportó contigo el joven Grandchester, no intento seducirte? – cuestiono su madre, Candice incluso percibía como si su madre sintiera el olor a fragancia masculina que ella llevaba por todo su cuerpo, a lo cual en ese momento, se hizo hacia atrás alejándose a una distancia prudente de ella, al presentir como si tuviera la intención de acercársele.

\- Ay mamá, ese chico ni siquiera me voltea a ver, él es un niño rico, jamás se fijaría en una sirvienta como yo – mintió, encaminándose rápidamente hacia su habitación, intentando que el sexto sentido de su madre no percibiera lo que ocultaba – descansa mamá, yo igual debo hacerlo mañana tengo que madrugar.

Llegando a su habitación, Candice se despojó de sus atuendos y con sigilo envuelta en una toalla, salió de la habitación rumbo al baño a darse una ducha con agua tibia, allí en la bañera se hundió durante breves segundos entre el agua, intentando disipar los recuerdos de esa noche, que volvían a ella como ráfagas, de nuevo evocándole lo que no podría relegar jamás. "Dios ¿Por qué?, solo deseo olvidarlo, no quiero recordarlo, porque no puedo solo sentir aborrecimiento por él, debería sentirme sucia por haber estado con un hombre a cambio de dinero, mucho más por mentirle a mi madre de mi verdadero paradero, ¿Qué pasará ahora con mi vida?, ¿Qué haré mañana que lo vuelva a ver?, no quiero, no, desearía no regresar nunca más a esa casa, pero si lo hago, mi madre me cuestionará el motivo, ¡demonios!, no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo, que difícil será para mí, ¡qué difícil! – esas palabras cruzaban una y otra vez la mente de Candice, no pudiendo controlarlas"

A la mañana siguiente, algo inesperado sucedió, al salir de casa intentando hacerlo antes de lo previsto para evitar toparse con Stear y también tenerle que mentir, mientras caminaba a prisa sobre la acera llevando solo su bolso de mano, un coche se parqueo a un lado de ella, era él, de nuevo él, Terrence Grandchester, allí a un lado de ella, mirándola con una sonrisa, haciéndola que solo hiciera un gesto de desaprobación en su rostro, mismo que él advirtió y de inmediato se bajó a seguirla a pie.

\- ¡Candy aguarda! – le dijo siguiendo detrás de ella, sin impedirle detenerse por que la chica, pese a tener piernas cortas, caminaba tan a prisa como una atleta.

\- Le suplico que no me siga, deje de molestarme, creo que está haciendo a un lado el acuerdo de olvidar lo sucedido ¿no es así? – añadió ella sin detenerse, pero sin poder seguir su paso, ya que fue detenida por alcance, mientras Terrence se paraba frente a ella mirándola con esos ojos azules, que ya incluso la noche anterior había soñado sin poder evitarlo.

\- Sé que dije eso, pero no puedo olvidarlo Candy, ayer incluso te soñé de nuevo – dijo él sujetándola por los brazos y ella se admiró al escucharlo, porque a ella también le había pasado lo mismo.

\- ¿así?, creo que ya sé de qué forma me soñó – tras decirlo Candy se soltó del su agarre, encaminándose de nuevo con leve enfado en su rostro.

\- No Candy, no es como lo imaginas, en serio.., créeme que yo mismo me desconozco, no sé qué me pasa, debería sentirme feliz por ob…- se quedó allí y ella lo miro con seriedad deteniéndose al escucharlo – por lo que paso, pero no, estoy tan confundido, siento que debo hacer algo por ti, necesito alejar este remordimiento que siento.

\- Lamento no haber sido lo que esperaba – suspiró Candice – en serio, lo digo en buen plan, no se preocupe por mí, yo estaré bien, en cuanto a sus remordimientos, no debe sentirlos, supuse que era fácil para usted olvidarlos – dijo en tono irónico aventurándose a seguir caminando y de nuevo fue detenida.

\- No, no es así, créeme, ¿tu acaso piensas que de serlo estaría, aquí literalmente rogándote para que me aceptarás?– cuestionó él y Candice de nuevo situó su visión en él.

\- No entiendo por qué lo hace, solo quiero que me deje continuar, se me está haciendo tarde – exclamo Candy.

\- ¡Espera Candy!, debo sincerarme contigo, nunca he hecho esto antes con ninguna mujer, usualmente me comporto como un canalla y anhelo que ellas nunca quieran volver a saber de mí, pero tú me has conmovido Candy, además de que sé por lo que estás pasando y no me gusta sentirme así, no me gusta saber que has renunciado al dinero, estoy de acuerdo que te sientes fatal por haber hecho algo, como lo que paso anoche, mucho más por el hecho de no estar enamorada, supongo que soñabas con que fuese distinto – al decirlo Candice bajo el rostro y él frente a ella, le levantó el mentón para seguir – pero como bien dices, ya paso y no podemos hacer nada por evitarlo, lo que sí puedo hacer es ayudarte, pagar la operación de tu mamá, sus gastos, el departamento donde viven para que no los echen como me dijiste…

\- El apartamento, no es nuestro, lo rentamos y solo tienen planeado reubicarnos – añadió ella.

\- Bueno, de cualquier forma, mi intención es ayudarte, si quieres te compro un apartamento para que vayas con tu familia ¿de acuerdo? – cuestionó él.

\- No, no quiero que usted gaste en mí, mucho menos de esa forma, entiende que me hará sentir peor, de todas maneras es como si me estuviera pagando y yo no…

\- No será como un pago, lo haré por ayudarte, ¿de acuerdo?, lo veremos de esa forma ¿sí? – la interrumpió de continuar, mientras seguían manteniendo esa distancia tan estrecha entre los dos, en donde ambos podían ver con claridad los labios del otro, sintiendo un leve impulso de volver a sentirlos juntos.

\- No lo sé, no quiero tener problemas con su familia, ¿y si su madre se entera? O peor aún, ¡su novia!, no lo creo conveniente – añadió Candy evitándolo, y alejándose de su lado, su renuencia hacían que él decidiera insistirle.

\- Anda Candy, por favor, déjame ayudarte, mira, nadie en mi familia, mucho menos Susana lo sabrán, diremos que alguien te presto ese dinero, o no sé, no tienen por qué enterarse, ¿de acuerdo? – cuestionó él y ella al decirlo se detuvo.

Candice sabía que necesitaba el dinero, que estaba siendo muy orgullosa al negarse a tenerlo, ya que no deseaba sentirse como una cualquiera, pero ahora que él se lo presentaba de esa forma, ella se cuestionaba así misma, si en realidad debía aceptarlo.

\- No lo sé, no quiero su ayuda, solo deseo olvidar lo sucedido – añadió ella.

\- Candy – la detuvo nuevamente poniéndose de nuevo de frente – por favor no seas tan renuente…, mira, hagamos una cosa, si tu intención es olvidar lo sucedido, entonces de acuerdo intentemos olvidarlo, pero acepta mi ayuda, como amigos, como un amigo que intenta apoyarte para que tu madre este bien, y no se angustie al saber que no tendrán donde vivir al salir de su operación, analiza bien las cosas Candy, no lo hago malintencionadamente, lo hago, porque te aprecio mucho.

\- Eso es imposible, apenas y nos conocemos y supongo que luego de lo que paso entre nosotros, debería lanzarme al olvido – indico Candy un tanto desconcertada, con la insistencia de Terrence por apoyarla, pese a negarse a recibir dinero de su parte.

\- No, tienes razón, usualmente eso haría, te lo vuelvo a repetir, no tengo por qué mentirte, pero no quiero hacerlo, siento el impulso de ayudarte, de no dejarte sola y si tu no quieres que nadie se entere, pues así será, te ayudaré y seré tu amigo ¿de acuerdo?

\- Supongo que…, no me queda de otra – dijo ella, resoplando mientras él le regalaba una sonrisa al saber que ya había accedido.

Terrence la ayudaría, estaba dispuesto a brindarle ese apoyo que ella necesitaba, pero que se negaba aceptar, de algún modo había logrado dar ese gran paso, lograr su respuesta afirmativa. Pero en lo que ellos charlaban, sin esperarlo, alguien más los había observado, esa persona era Stear, que hasta hace poco había llegado a casa de Candice con la esperanza de encontrarla, pero su madre le indico que apenas había salido, de modo que quiso dirigirse a prisa para alcanzarla, ya que ella aún no sabía que él no tenía auto, puesto que era usual que la pasara a recoger a diario, sentía que le debía una explicación al respecto.

Justo cuando transitaba en un taxi, los vio juntos, noto a Candy y a Terry, que estaban muy cercanos, él la sujetaba por el mentón y ella clavaba sus verdes ojos sobre él, esa forma de mirarse, alertó a Stear de que algo no estaba bien entre ellos dos, de que sucedía algo más que una simple relación jefe-empleada, en ese momento Stear sintió que su pecho se contrajo, percibiendo un dolor, no intenso, pero si incomodo, al presentir que ella podría estarse enamorando de ese hombre, aquel tipo que ella misma le había dicho con anterioridad como era de mentiroso con las mujeres.

Stear, se quedó un minuto contemplando esa escena que no supo cómo continuó por que escucho el claxon de un vehículo detrás de él, que le exigía avanzar al taxi donde iba;

\- ¿Señor no piensa bajarse? – cuestionó el chofer del taxi, al notar que luego de que Stear le dijera que allí se quedaría, parecía desconcertado a continuar.

\- Ah, no, sabe que mejor lléveme al instituto Edison – respondió Stear, prefiriendo dirigirse mejor hacia su lugar de trabajo, al ver a Candy acompañada de alguien más, sin embargo las dudas en él comenzarían desde ese instante.

* * *

:::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto Albert recibió un inesperado comunicado de los inversionistas, quienes estaban más que desesperados por el inicio del proyecto, justo ese día, su tan confiable Raymond Johnson, quien era el encargado de esos detalles, no estaba en la ciudad, había viajado por asuntos de negocio, de igual relevancia, así que Albert, no pudo seguir en casa como ya se lo había propuesto y mejor tomo la determinación de regresar a trabajar antes de lo esperado.

\- Joven Albert, de modo que tiene que volver a sus labores, yo pensé que ya se había decidido a quedarse, usted necesita descansar, lo de su padre esta reciente, al menos debería continuar aquí, por seguirle guardando luto – añadió Pony y Albert solo se detuvo para charlar con ella.

\- Le entiendo señorita Pony, comprendo muy bien lo que dice y créame que yo también quisiera seguirle guardando ese luto a mi padre, pero no me es posible, justo ahora hay más problemas en la empresa, Raymond no está y no tengo más nadie de confianza, yo debo hacerlo, es lo ideal para que funcionen bien las cosas, si mi padre estuviera vivo, lo pensaría de la misma forma en que yo ¿me comprende?

\- Si joven, en cierta forma, aunque no del todo, pero si no existe otra solución, pues, ni modos, aunque yo le sugeriría que el fin de semana se tome los días libres, ¿Por qué no visita a la familia Grandchester? – sugirió Pony.

\- ¿Visitarlos? ¿Por qué? – cuestiono con desconcierto Albert.

\- ¿Cómo que por qué?, pues es que acaso no recuerda, que aquella señorita linda, que vino con la señora Grandchester, trabaja para esa familia, allí puede volverla a ver y porque no, invitarla a algún sitio o solo a desayunar – se le ocurrió a Pony y Albert solo le sonrió.

\- Que ocurrente es señorita Pony, para empezar, no sé si aceptará, otra de las cosas, aún más importante, es ¿con que motivos iría yo a visitar a los Grandchester? – cuestionó Albert.

\- Bueno, no lo sé, algo se le debe ocurrir – río Pony – quizás, referente a las fotografías de la revista, o…, no lo sé joven, usted es el empresario.

\- Ay señorita Pony, de acuerdo, algo se me ocurrirá, pero por ahora, debo irme a la oficina, se me está haciendo un poco tarde, tengo una cita con un inversionista japonés, a las diez y ya son casi las nueve, le veré más tarde – añadió Albert, saliendo de su residencia directo a su auto, mientras se colocaba las gafas oscuras y se adentraba en su auto.

Albert se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro, pensando que no sería mala idea, lo que la señorita Pony tenía planeado que hiciera, aunque tal y como ella le menciono, debía pensar en un motivo por el cual tendría que visitar a los Grandchester, aunque por esta ocasión se concentraría más en su trabajo, lo que menos le gustaba era que las cosas no salieran bien y aparentemente algo estaba mal.

* * *

:::::::::::

::::::::::::::::

En su arribo a la oficina, alguien más aguardaba por él y no era precisamente el inversionista, sino más bien Stear, quien al final de cuentas, a última hora decidió decirle al taxista que mejor lo llevará al corporativo Andrew, había tomado la determinación de utilizar el dinero para pagar lo de su mudanza hacia los nuevos apartamentos, tal y como se lo había sugerido Candice, de todas maneras era necesario hacerlo, aunque él lo estaba llevando a cabo antes del tiempo estipulado, yendo directamente a dárselo en sus manos al señor Andrew, mismo que no sabía, ni tenía la más mínima idea de los negocios sucios que intentaba hacer Raymond.

\- Esther necesito que me avise en cuanto llegue el señor Hiroshi Ottawa, ¿de acuerdo?, hágalo pasar de inmediato a la sala de juntas – añadió Albert, llegando directo hacia el escritorio de su secretaria, en ese instante también fue visto por Stear.

"Vaya al fin conozco a ese tipo, me le acercaré, de otra forma, es seguro que no lo vuelva a ver más, con ese de que parece tan ocupado – pensó Stear, levantándose de donde estaba aguardando y dirigiéndose al señor Andrew"

\- ¡Señor Andrew! – le dijo Stear impidiéndole continuar hacia su oficina.

\- ¿Qué se le ofrece? – cuestionó Albert desconcertado, al notar que ese chico era alguien desconocido para él, pero al parecer el joven si le conocía.

\- Necesito hablar con usted, ¿es posible que me reciba? – le cuestionó Stear.

\- Uhm, ahora mismo tengo una junta de negocios, pero dígame, ¿le conozco?, ¿es algún cliente de nuestra revista? – cuestionó Albert.

\- No señor, mire, iré al grano, porque noto que usted es un hombre muy ocupado.., he venido a pagarle el dinero para poder mudarnos al complejo que nos llegó a ofrecer, tengo los cien mil dólares que nos solicitó, de hecho, quería también hablar con usted, para que esperará un poco más a una amiga, su madre esta…

\- A ver, disculpe que lo interrumpa, ¿dice que yo les pedí dinero a cambio de mudarse a otros apartamentos? – interrumpió Albert desconcertado, cuestionándose así mismo ¿Qué pasaba?

\- Sí señor, mi amiga me dijo que usted fue personalmente a sugerirle esa propuesta, darnos la oportunidad de mudarnos a otro sitio a cambio de cien mil dólares, ella no estuvo de acuerdo, ni lo está, pero si usted considera que no hay más por hacer, que solo nos queda esa opción, supongo que no nos queda más que aceptarla, además pues quizás porque en cierta forma le teníamos cariño, al sitio donde ahora vivimos y que usted compró….

El rubio solo se quedó escuchando todo lo demás que Stear le estaba diciendo en esos breves minutos, pero por un momento perdió el hilo de la conversación y comenzó a suponer que había algo sucio detrás de todo eso, y justo en ello estaba inmiscuido Raymond, que sin esperarlo se le estaba cayendo su juego de una forma muy inusual.

\- ¿Sabe qué?, no es necesario que me pague, es más, venga vamos a mi oficina – le indico Albert a Stear, al llegar allí, más relajado, al estar sentado sobre su silla– ahora sí, dígame, más bien explíqueme cómo sucedieron las cosas, porque créame que ando perdido, ¿usted dice que yo fui a los apartamentos a solicitarles dinero?, ¿le dije a su amiga eso?

\- Sí señor, ella me lo dijo con esas mismas palabras, así que yo venía dispuesto a pagarle, tuve que conseguir el dinero, porque no lo tenía, pero aquí estoy…, dispuesto a cubrir mi deuda para que mi familia tenga un techo donde refugiarse – exclamo Stear y Albert solo lo miro pensando, más bien imaginando la forma en que ese joven quizás le fue difícil conseguir un dinero, que él nunca pidió.

\- ¿Cómo se llama usted? – le cuestiono Albert.

\- Stear, señor Stear Ardley – señalo.

\- Okey, de acuerdo, hagamos algo, no me de ese dinero, no lo aceptaré, les reubicaremos sin necesidad de que me paguen ¿estamos?, veremos la forma de apoyarles, quizás sin que me paguen durante un periodo de tiempo, justo, para que ustedes se estabilicen, ahora que me cuenta que tiene cierto vinculo y afecto por el lugar donde vive, pues le comprendo, pero yo adquirí esos condominios sin saberlo, así que en parte quizás tengo culpa, por no indagar, pero es preciso por eso, que pienso enmendar mi error, les ayudaré, no me paguen, al menos no por ahora ¿de acuerdo? – cuestiono Albert con una sonrisa y brindándole la mano a Stear quien solo lo observo sorprendido al saber que cambiaba de parecer sin esperárselo.

\- Claro, le agradezco mucho señor Andrew, aunque debo confesarle que nunca creí que cambiara de parecer, pero bueno, en fin, quizás nos hubiésemos ahorrado tantos líos, si desde un principio pudiera haber hablado con usted, pero le entiendo, es un hombre muy ocupado, pero, me alegro, estoy feliz, al fin Candy se quitará un peso de encima – sonrió Stear, apretando la mano del caballero frente a él, quien a la perfección escucho, trasmitir de sus labios el nombre de Candy.

\- ¿Candy mencionó?, quisiera saber, si por casualidad esa persona que usted menciona se llama ¿Candy White? – cuestionó Albert y Stear se desconcertó al preguntarse, de donde la conocía.

\- Si, Candy, ella es mi amiga, vive en los mismos condominios que yo, de hecho a ella era quien quería que esperara, su madre está enferma y la van a operar, al parecer un trasplante, tiene leucemia, es la única forma de que se salve, por eso mi amiga estaba muy angustiada, pero la noticia que usted me está dando, quitará un peso de encima – replicó Stear.

Albert en ese momento, empezó a interesarse más al respecto de la situación de Candice, allí parado frente a Stear, se le ocurrió una idea aún mejor que ir a la mansión Grandchester.

\- Stear, ¿usted me podría decir en que apartamento vive su amiga? – le cuestionó Albert y Stear se turbo al escucharlo, ya que se le veía interesado en saber de ella – quisiera, decirle personalmente acerca de la cancelación del pago, siento que le debo una disculpa por no haber actuado acorde con su situación, ¿es posible que me diga donde la puedo encontrar?

\- Sí, claro yo sé….

\- Señor Andrew – se escuchó la contestadora de la oficina de Albert, era su secretaria que le informaba de la llegada de su visita – ha llegado el señor Ottawa, ya le envié a la sala de juntas – Albert avanzó hacia el teléfono y contestó;

\- Gracias Esther, ahora voy – dijo Albert – señor Stear, por favor déjeme la dirección de su amiga con mi secretaria, debo ir a una junta importante, recuerde, olvide lo del dinero, no hay problema, le doy mi palabra, no habrá cambios al respecto ¿de acuerdo?, si alguien más intenta decir lo contrario, infórmeme de inmediato, aquí está mi tarjeta, con permiso..., ah, antes de irme debo pedirle que no le diga nada a ella, deje que yo lo haga ¿de acuerdo?, creo que será una forma de remediar mi error – añadió Albert y su receptor solo asentó con la cabeza.

Tras decirlo salió de la oficina y Stear se quedó allí, confuso ante lo que había ocurrido, aunque en cierta forma también feliz, no obstante, ya no sería él quien le informará a Candy la buena nueva, al parecer Albert tenía la intención de hacerlo y a él solo le quedaba aceptar que así fuera.

* * *

 **Hola a todos!, gracias por seguirme leyendo y esperar pacientes esta actualización, les debo mil disculpas, lo sé, pero es que ayer opté por actualizar otra de mis historias, que estaba teniendo abandonada, así que lo lamento, pero ahora les brindó este capitulo, espero les guste. Cuídense, les mando un fuerte abrazo en la distancia.**

 **Agradeciendo Reviews:**

 **PaulayJoaqui-SkarlletNorman-Rubi-Samy-Thay-Alesita77-LizCarter-Ana-Dajimar-LuzRico-Patty-ConnyDG-Iliana4-BeckyGrandchester-ClausMart-Guest-MagdaVidal-GabyGrandchester-Flaissh-KiraAnima-Flaquita-AmyCL-Esme05-GiselQuiroz-Jenny-Tete-AguusVeliiz-Stephany-SailorSiniestra-Anita-Mirna-Guest-Ericka-Dali. Gracias chicas por sus lindos comentarios, me han dejado muy encantada con que les este gustando el fic, a pesar de lo sucedido, aunque de sobra puedo afirmarles que ella luego no se arrepentirá más, pues nuestro Terry, es y será el amor de su vida.**

 **Les recuerdo nuevamente mi face, para quienes gusten añadirme: Cat Moon Kawaii, les agradezco mucho a las que ya me consideran su amiga, yo así considero a todas, cuidense... Besos.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **¡Chau!**


	18. EL PRIMER SENTIMIENTO

**Capítulo 17.**

 **"EL PRIMER SENTIMIENTO"**

* * *

:::::::::

:::::::::::.

Ese mismo día, Candice tomo la determinación de cubrir los gastos para la cirugía de su madre, pese a la renuencia al principio de aceptar la ayuda de Terrence, al final de cuentas, hasta él la acompaño a hacer las diligencias necesarias para solucionar sus problemas, para la fortuna de ella y de el apuesto chico, no había nadie en casa y la señora Margaret, madre de Terry, tampoco estaba, entonces él decidió ser quien le diera el día libre a Candy, de esa forma nadie se enteraría, solo la servidumbre, pero eso ya estaba solucionado.

\- En verdad me da mucha pena con Mary, ha de pensar que solo me la paso pidiendo permisos, a veces siento que hasta me mira feo – exclamo Candice a Terry, mientras juntos iban en su auto rumbo al hospital.

\- No te preocupes, ella, supongo que comprende que estás en una situación difícil, ¿le has contado de la enfermedad de tu mamá? – cuestiono Terrence.

\- Si, en ocasiones, pero aun así, lo bueno de todo, es que pronto no tendré que pasar por esto, operarán a mi mamá y estaré muy feliz de saber que volverá a ser la misma de antes – asomo una sonrisa Candy.

\- Si a mí también me parece bien que Jennifer se recupere, ella trabajo muchos años en mi casa, la verdad siempre fue agradable conmigo, recuerdo que de pequeño me ayudaba a pasar pastelillos a mi habitación, sin que mi mamá se diera cuenta, en verdad Candy, tienes una buena madre – indico Terry, brindándole igual una cálida sonrisa a ella.

\- Si lo sé, ella siempre nos sacó adelante, luego de que mi padre nos dejará, ha sido ambas cosas para nosotros, madre y padre, en verdad la admiro, es por eso que lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerle su infinito amor, pues es ayudarla con esa enfermedad, no me gusta verla sufrir, la quiero demasiado, al igual que a mi hermana – añadió Candice, mirando fuera del auto.

Terrence solo se quedó escuchando las palabras que ella decía, en verdad comenzaba a sentir admiración por Candy, al ver que era una chica valiente, decidida y que por sobre todas las cosas, haría lo que fuera por ayudar a sus seres queridos, en este caso a su madre, entre más convivía con la rubia, más sentía la necesidad de ayudarla, de comprenderla, de reconocer el esfuerzo que hacía por mantener a flote a su familia.

En su llegada al hospital, Candy tuvo que aceptar que le acompañara porque él sería quien cubriría los gastos de la operación, así que juntos se dirigieron hacia el consultorio del doctor Anthony Brown, quien con anterioridad le había informado a ella, que como primera instancia al tener el monto debía acudir con él para recibir indicaciones previas.

\- Señor Grandchester, creo que debe esperarme aquí, entraré a hablar con el doctor Anthony, él es quien lleva el caso de mi mamá, así que me dijo que al llegar aquí pasara directo con él – indico Candy a Terry, quien solo se quedó pensando, ¿Por qué debía pasar con ese doctor, en vez de ir directo a realizar el pago, al módulo de cobranza?

\- Ah, ¿es muy necesario?, porque sé que existe una caja donde puedes llevar tu pago, veo que tienes ya llena la requisición, solo deberíamos ir y pagar, posterior pues pasar con el médico ¿no lo crees? – sugirió él.

\- No, el doctor Anthony me dijo que primero pase con él y así será, así que espéreme aquí, no me demoro, si tiene mucha prisa podría marcharse…

\- Aja, ¿y quién pagará? – cuestiono él con ironía.

\- Uhm, tiene razón, entonces pues mejor, no se vaya…, espéreme…, ya se desocupo el doctor – indico Candice, al ver que Anthony salía de su consultorio y se asomaba hacia el pasillo, reflejando una sonrisa al verla, sin percatarse de que iba acompañada – ahora vuelvo.

\- Si claro – respondió Terry con desgane, al ver que el doctor era un joven y apuesto caballero rubio, quien parecía muy feliz de ver a Candice, de igual forma que ella lo parecía – espera, te acompañaré – la detuvo.

\- ¿Qué?, no el doctor no sabe quién es usted, mejor espéreme, no quiero que malinterprete las cosas...

\- ¿Qué habría de malinterpretar?, además él solo es el doctor de tu madre – tras decirlo Terrence se adelantó dejando a Candice atrás y yendo directo a extenderle la mano al doctor Anthony en un saludo - ¡Hola doctor!, un gusto conocerle, mi nombre es Terrence Grandchester, soy primo de Candy – se le ocurrió decir y Anthony estaba por completo confundido al verlo y Candy por su parte estaba más que avergonzada, pero no pudo desmentirlo, de todas formas él pagaría la cirugía de su madre.

\- Gusto en conocerle señor Grandchester, ¿así que usted es primo de la señorita White? – cuestiono Anthony, aun confuso de la reciente aparición de ese desconocido caballero.

\- Si así es, he venido a cubrir los gastos de la operación de mi tía, Candice…

\- ¡Terry! – le dijo Candy por primera vez hablándole por su nombre, sin el antecesor "señor" – es mejor que dejemos que el doctor nos de las indicaciones, no tenías por qué decirle eso, yo ya le dije que vendría a traer el dinero – el rostro de Candice se mostraba un poco disgustado con la intromisión de Terry.

\- Ah, disculpe que lo pregunte señorita White, ¿usted no tenía el dinero para la operación? – al escuchar a Anthony, ella solo pudo quedarse enmudecida.

\- No todo doctor – dijo bajando la mirada y Anthony no dejaba de mirarla ni un solo segundo, por su lado Terrence se percataba de aquellas miradas, que sin esperárselo le hacían sentir leves punzadas en el estómago.

\- Disculpe que se lo diga señorita White, pero me hubiese gustado que usted confiará en mí y me dijera que no tenía el dinero, pude haberla ayudado – exclamo Anthony.

\- Si doctor, pero que pena yo…

\- ¡Sí que pena doctor!, mire, es que mi querida prima – añadió Terrence parándose de la silla en donde estaba para situarse a un lado de Candice rodeando sus hombros con el brazo derecho – pues me tiene a mí que también soy su familia, sabiendo que mi tía está enferma, sería un bandido sino la ayudaba ¿me entiende verdad?

Candice solo lo miro con desconcierto, quitándole el brazo de sus hombros, de igual forma diciéndole con la mirada que dejara de comportarse así, sin embargo ella, no alcanzaba a comprender por qué lo hacía, lo que no sabía es que ni Terrence mismo advertía que le pasaba, actuaba por impulso.

\- Desde luego señor Grandchester, me alegro que así sea – indico Anthony siguiendo confuso ante lo sucedido aun, pues suponía que Terrence en verdad era primo de Candy, parecía tan convincente, aunque el rostro de Candy aparentara lo contrario.

\- Bueno doctor, yo solo vine a hablar primero con usted acerca de la operación que se le llevará a cabo a mi madre, en la cual yo también debo estar, puesto que seré su donante, ¿no hace falta ninguna prueba más, verdad? – cuestionó Candice.

\- No solo debo…

Terrence escucho toda la conversación que el doctor Anthony Brown le expreso a Candice, mientras permanecía allí escudriñando la forma tan particular que tenía Anthony de mirar a la rubia, inclusive ignorándolo a él, quien también estaba presente. Ese comportamiento era inusual en Terry, mucho menos ese tipo de actitudes tipo celosas para con una mujer, pero lo raro de eso, es que ni el mismo se daba cuenta de que su comportamiento estaba cambiando, ya que durante ese día ni se acordó de mirar a otra mujer en la calle, mucho menos de ir a una cita con una modelo de su agencia, que ya tenía pactada.

* * *

:::::::::

:::::::::::::

En la residencia Grandchester, la señora Margaret recién llegaba de su desayuno con unas clientas de su empresa de modas, había llegando antes de lo esperado, justo al arribar se le ocurrió ir a buscar a Candy, necesitaba cuestionarle el día que había empezado a laborar para ellos, ya que con tantas ocupaciones no se acordaba de ese detalle, la semana estaba finalizando y la nómina debía ser entregada.

\- Mary ¿has visto a Candice?, la he buscado por toda la casa y no la encuentro, ¿Dónde podrá estar esa chiquilla? – exclamo Margaret interesada en saber, Mary temía en decirle la verdad, pero no le quedaba de otra, Candy estaba tardando más de lo que había acordado.

\- Si señora, pidió permiso para salir, debía ir al hospital, recuerde que su madre está enferma, la van a operar y anda viendo eso precisamente – añadió Mary un poco asustada con lo que le fuese a decir su jefa al respecto.

\- ¡¿y quién le dio permiso de irse?! – cuestiono algo exasperada Margaret.

\- Su hijo señora, él estaba aquí temprano y le dio permiso – replico Mary.

\- ¿Mi hijo? – se quedó pensando Margaret – pero si él no durmió aquí, ¿llego tan temprano?

\- Pues luego de que usted se fue, llego casi igual que Candy, entonces supongo que por eso ella aprovecho a pedirle permiso – indico Mary.

\- ¡Pero como se atreve esa tonta!, está sobrepasando mi autoridad, le he dejado bien en claro que cualquier permiso me lo solicite a mí, no tiene por qué estar hablando con mi hijo sobre esos asuntos, y tú, ¿Por qué no se lo hiciste ver? – dijo Margaret ahora más enfadada.

\- Señora yo, la verdad lamento lo que le está pasando, la pobre Jennifer, su madre, necesita esa operación y Candy se me hace una chica muy buena que solo busca ayudarla…

\- ¡Pero no a costa de su trabajo!, ¡aquí su obligación es llegar a tiempo!, hacer su trabajo bien y luego largarse a donde quiera, pero ¡fuera de su horario laboral!, ¿comprendido Mary? – le gritó.

\- Si señora, más que entendido – respondió la chica con la cabeza agachada.

\- Maldición, ya verá cuando regrese, le haré entender las cosas, por si se le olvida, no lo puedo creer de verdad, Jennifer nunca fue así, supuse que su inepta hija sería igual a ella, pero ya veo que no…, tendré que tomar medidas drásticas con ella, no puedo permitir que siga comportándose así, en esta casa hay reglas y están ¡para cumplirse! – diciendo eso avanzó, saliendo de la cocina en donde estaba Mary.

Margaret no supuso nada para relacionar a Terrence con Candice, pero lo que si se le hizo extraño, es que ella haya decidido pedirle permiso a él, eso le demostraba que parecía tenerle confianza, así que la semilla de la duda se sembró en la madre de Terry, quien cuestionaría a su hijo, el motivo por el cual le dio permiso a Candice de salir, si él nunca antes se inmiscuía en asuntos como esos, mucho menos con empleados de la casa.

* * *

:::::::::

:::::::::

Cuando concluyeron su conversación con el doctor Anthony, la rubia y Terry estaban a punto de salir del consultorio, con el formulario de pago que debían hacer en caja, pero en ese instante, el rubio médico detuvo a Candice.

\- Señorita White, ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento a solas? – cuestiono el doctor y Terry confirmó sus sospechas en cuanto a las intenciones de Brown.

\- Claro doctor – respondió Candy con una sonrisa, en lo que Terry permaneció parado mirando al doctor con cierta discordia.

\- Terry por que no vas a pagar mientras, me quedaré con el doctor, ¿de acuerdo primo? – indico Candy con ironía, a lo cual no le quedó más a Terrence que aceptar.

Pero al salir de allí, dirigiéndose hacia el área de pagos, dijo así mismo; "¿Qué me pasa?, ¿Por qué no quiero que ella se quede con ese doctor a solas?, no puede ser, esto que siento es tan extraño, no me gusta sentirlo, ¿Qué ocurre?", en lo que caminaba curiosamente una bella joven pelirroja comenzaba a sonreírle, era una de las enfermeras del hospital que no le había quitado la mirada desde que llegó, la chica era linda, de ojos azules, tez blanca, alta y de buena figura, pero él solo pudo observarla, ni siquiera le puso mucha atención, su mente iba ocupada pensando en que Candice estaba con Anthony.

\- ¡Hola! – le dijo la joven enfermera sonriéndole al verlo pasar a un lado de ella.

\- Hola – contestó él, secamente.

"¡No puede ser!, he dejado pasar a una bella chica ¿Qué demonios me está pasando?, debí pedirle su teléfono, seducirla y luego pasar una tórrida noche de pasión con ella…, - al pensarlo Terrence solo sacudió su cabeza y recordó la sonrisa de Candy, que no se le borraba de la mente, de igual manera rememoro la noche que había pasado con ella, esa misma noche que se estaba adhiriendo a sus recuerdos como un tatuaje", ahí sin detenerse siguió su camino, el recuerdo de Candy le hacía olvidar lo demás, lo que si no olvidaba era que ella se había quedado charlando a gusto con el doctor Brown.

* * *

::::::::::

:::::::::::

Precisamente en el consultorio del Doctor Brown;

\- Entonces doctor, ¿Qué tenía que decirme? – le cuestiono Candy.

\- Señorita Candy, disculpe por haber tenido que pedirle hablar a solas, pero es que su primo se me hace un chico un poco extraño – sonrió Anthony – en verdad cuando le vi, pensé que era su novio.

\- Ah, no, no doctor, él es… ¡mi primo! – tuvo que mentir Candy, se estaba convirtiendo en algo usual para ella, todo gracias a Terry – tal y como lo dijo, si – asomaba una sonrisa fingida – así que ni se preocupe, él suele ser imprudente.

\- Es curioso, pero parece buena persona su primo, mucho más porque se preocupa por su familia y eso es bueno…, en fin, lo que yo quería decirle, es que me siento muy apenado con usted, por no cuestionarle bien acerca de su situación económica respecto al pago de la operación, considero que fui descortés – añadió Anthony.

\- No se preocupe doctor, no hay ningún problema – indico Candice, pensando en sus adentros, que quizás de haber sido sincera con todos desde un principio, no habría tenido que pasar la noche con Terry, siendo solo vergonzoso el hecho de recordarlo.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – le cuestiono Anthony, al notar que se había quedado en silencio.

\- No doctor, todo bien, lo único que le puedo decir, es que me siento más feliz que nunca, mi mamá tendrá su cirugía y todo volverá a la normalidad, o al menos, eso creo – añadió con desconcierto y Anthony se percató que desviaba sus ojos a un punto fijo en la pared, así que lo que hizo, sorprendió a Candice.

\- Señorita White, me gustaría que confiara en mí, mire sé que solo soy el doctor de su mamá, pero quisiera que comenzará a considerarme, un amigo – le sonrió Anthony, osando posar su mano sobre la de ella, allí donde la tenía, encima del escritorio, esa cercanía hizo que Candy no pudiera evitar sonrojarse y quitar su mano, hecho que de igual forma logró que él se avergonzara por haberlo cometido – disculpe.

\- No doctor, le agradezco mucho que sea así conmigo y que quiera ayudarme, pero no lo necesito, estoy bien…, aunque de nuevo aprecio mucho sus palabras – dijo Candy.

\- Sí, le entiendo, pero…, no sé cómo decirle, estoy consciente que para usted yo soy solo el doctor de su madre, pero quisiera mantener un vínculo más cercano con ustedes, ¿podría ser su médico particular si usted me lo permitiera? – sonrió Anthony, intentando de alguna forma mantenerse cercano a la rubia, aun después de que se suscitara la intervención quirúrgica de Jennifer.

\- No lo sé doctor, no quiero importunarlo, ni…

\- No me importunara, en serio Candy, quiero ser sincero con usted – titubeo al decir lo que tenía, pero se decidió, aunque temía que ella le rechazará - me agrada, desde que le conocí, me pareció una chica muy buena, agradable y quisiera conocerle más, ojala y me permitiera hacerlo.

Candy se quedó pasmada, ese doctor parecía estarle confesando su interés, a ella le agradaba de igual forma, era apuesto, pero apenas le conocía, además era el médico de su madre y ahora Candice no tenía cabeza de pensar en algún otro hombre que no fuera Terry, no por que estuviera enamorada, sino por aquello que recién se había suscitado y que aún no borraba de su mente, haciéndole pensar como si ya le perteneciera de algún modo.

* * *

:::::::::::

:::::::::::::::

Afuera Terrence parecía desesperado, caminando de un lado hacia otro, mientras se cuestionaba; "¿Por qué tarda tanto?, ¿Qué tanto harán? – pensaba mirando a cada rato la puerta del consultorio, con la esperanza de verla salir", cuando sin prevenirlo, la vio, allí estaba, saliendo mientras se despedía con una sonrisa y un apretujón de manos con el doctor, a quien se le notaba a la perfección el interés que tenía por ella.

\- Gracias doctor Brown – dijo Candice – le veré la próxima semana entonces.

\- Si quiere, puedo ir a buscarle a su casa – sonrió Anthony, Candy iba a hablar pero fue interrumpida de nuevo por Terrence que apareció de pronto junto a ellos.

\- ¡No hace falta doctor!, yo iré por mi tía y mi prima – intervino Terry, de nuevo pasando su brazo, sobre los hombros de Candice, quien de un manotazo lo quito.

\- Estoy de acuerdo que vaya usted mejor por nosotros doctor – le dijo Candice y ambos se sorprendieron – sí, mi primo, no puede porque trabaja a esa hora ¿no es así Terry?

\- Uhm, no…- intentó decirle para ser detenido por un codazo de Candice en su vientre, que le impidió continuar.

\- Entonces, no se hable más doctor, le espero en mi casa, que este muy bien, un gusto verle – le sonrió Candice y Terry del golpe ya ni podía hablar, solo la miraba.

\- Adiós señorita White, ¡gusto en conocerle señor Grandchester! – dijo Anthony, en despedida – " Que extraño, pareciera que a ella le incomodará su primo de algún modo – pensó Anthony al adentrarse a su consultorio de nuevo"

* * *

::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::

\- ¿Qué pretende? – le cuestionó Candy con enfado a Terry.

\- ¡Ahora resulta que vuelves a llamarme de usted!, pensé que ya era solo Terry – respondió él.

\- Comienza a exasperarme, ¿Por qué no solo dejo que hablará en paz con el doctor Brown? – cuestionó la rubia.

\- Te deje hablar, ¿no eso hice? ¿acaso detuve tus palabras?

\- ¡Sí!, estuvo de entrometido, diciendo puras mentiras…

\- ¿hubieses preferido que le dijera la verdad? – cuestiono con ironía Terry.

\- ¡No!, desde luego que ¡no!, pero tampoco… ¡ash!, ya mejor olvidemos el tema, con usted no se puede dialogar – indico Candice.

\- Uhm, ahora resulta que soy yo el que no dialoga bien – sonrió Terry – bueno, en fin, sabes que pienso, que ese doctorcito te gusta ¿no es así? – cuestiono Terrence y Candy le miro.

\- No tengo por qué responder a esa pregunta – al decirlo Candice avanzó dejándolo atrás de nuevo.

\- ¡Pero que chica de verás!, ¿Quién la entiende? – resoplo Terry.

Las cosas se estaban tornando un tanto difíciles para Terry, mucho más porque ahora, precisamente, comenzaban a decidirse los chicos por ella, buscándola en cierta forma, encontrando el modo de llegar a ella y ganar su corazón, pero solo Candy tenía la decisión final, en resumidas cuentas, aun no estaba enamorada de nadie, o al menos eso creía o intentaba creer, porque inesperadamente no podía evitar el recordar a Terry, y sonreír, al notar la forma en la cual se comportó con el doctor Brown, reconociendo esa particular tendencia que mostraba hacia ella.

* * *

::::::::::::

::::::::::::

La tarde había caído y la noche se presentaba frente a Candice, el panorama lucía lluvioso y ella debía irse a casa, más tarde de lo usual, porque la señora Grandchester de lo enfadada que estaba debido a que no le pidió permiso a ella en específico para ir al hospital, la reprendió, dejándola curiosamente limpiando el sótano, eran las nueve de la noche y aun no acababa, estaba más que desesperada, pero nada podía hacer, se negó a aceptar la compañía de Terrence, quien por un desconocido motivo quería estar a su lado, cosa que a ella le parecía extraño, pero decidía mejor hacerlo a un lado.

De modo que allí estaba, embardunada de polvo de pie a cabeza, asqueada del olor a humedad que tenía esa parte de la casa; "no lo puedo creer, Quién imaginaría que una casa tan hermosa, tuviera un sótano tan malo y descuidado, ¡lleno de porquerías!", mientras hurgaba en lo que ella hacía llamar "porquerías", encontró una carta, al parecer, era de Susana, la pecosa titubeó en leerla, pero no aguanto la tentación de hacerlo, de todas formas, el sobre ya estaba abierto, y la habían dejado dentro de una caja, justo encima, sin importarles que alguien más la viese, pese a todo eso Candy sabía que no estaba bien que leyera algo privado, pero relacionándose con Terry, no se pudo contener.

La carta decía;

 _Querido Terrence:_

 _Creo que enviarte una carta en estos tiempos, es algo inusual, pero quise romper esos esquemas que ahora evitamos usar, mucho más por tener la plena certeza, de que si te enviaba un mail, seguro lo eliminarías sin siquiera abrirlo, sé que estás enfadado conmigo por lo sucedido, pero esto que estoy pasando, me duele más que a ti, ojala y me creyeras, para empezar, espero que no destruyas esta carta cuando este en tus manos, al menos léela, no me eches al olvido como lo dijiste, no quiero perderte amor, no quiero._

 _Encontrándome aquí me he sentido tan melancólica, el visitar lugares como Londres, me ponen aún más así, en mis momentos de insomnio me he imaginado a tu lado en esos fantásticos castillos que suelen haber por doquier, incluso haciéndome recordar mi infancia, anhelar volver a ella, pero sin dejar de conocerte, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida amor, quiero vivir este romance como algo diferente, inolvidable, sincero, ¿sabes Terry? te he extrañado mucho, en mi estancia solo he pensado en ti, el recuerdo de la estúpida decisión que tome al decidir perder a nuestro hijo, fue lo peor que he hecho en mi existencia, sé que tu no estuviste de acuerdo, que estabas dispuesto a que estuviéramos juntos los tres, pero fui egoísta, mala, pensé primero en mi carrera, dejando a un lado nuestro hijo, ese ser que quizás vendría a traer más dicha a nuestras vidas._

 _Terry, en verdad espero que no destruyas esta carta, que la leas completa, yo sé que estas enfadado conmigo y no deseas saber de mí, pero no puedo evitarlo, te amo y quiero que sigamos juntos, que perdones mi error, como yo he perdonado los tuyos, sé que habías cambiado, que eras distinto, pero mi estúpido pensamiento de que un hijo arruinaría mis planes, me han llevado hasta aquí, a este lugar, tan lejos de ti, y no, no quiero seguir así mi amor, distanciada de ti, sabiendo que a lo mejor me guardas rencor. Te quiero, te amo, no me cansaré de repetírtelo, por eso te suplico que volvamos, que reestructuremos nuestra relación, que iniciemos de nuevo, te amo Terry, en verdad, te lo juro, quisiera que puedas perdonarme y olvidar lo sucedido, me harías tan feliz si reconocieras que yo también cometo errores._

 _Solo quiero concluir esta carta, convencida de que me quieres como yo a ti y es por eso, que volveremos a estar juntos, tengo fe que así será, que esta relación no morirá, seguirá viva, como mi amor por ti, espero verte pronto en América, he pensado en volver, en menos tiempo del que te imaginas, solo eso puedo decirte por ahora, ojala y me respondas, sino de todas maneras te buscaré así sea hasta el fin del mundo, no pienso perderte Terrence, cuídate mucho y no olvides que te amo._

 _Con amor infinito._

 _Susana._

"¿Iban a tener un hijo?, y la señorita Susana lo perdió por decisión propia, eso se me hace injusto, de manera que Terry si lo quería, quería que tuvieran a su bebé, ¿pero?, será que… no lo creo – pensó Candice, en la soledad del sótano." La rubia, allí empezó a conocer al verdadero Terrence, eso que había ocurrido, podía ser un motivo para que él fuera como era con Susana, para engañarla y andar con muchas mujeres, sin importarle ella, porque al parecer si la había perdonado, puesto que esa carta tenía una fecha de dos años atrás, pero ¿será que eso era en verdad un aliciente para que él cambiara como lo había hecho, según esa carta?, solo Candy podría saber, después de todo parecía no ser tan malo como ella creía, pero conocer al verdadero Terrence Grandchester era algo que en ese momento sintió que quería hacer y estaba muy cerca de lograrlo.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, aquí me tienen como siempre dándoles lata, un poco tarde pero seguro..., jejeje, espero estén muy bien, les mando mi más sinceros saludos, seguimos con la historia, como siempre saben que espero gustosa sus comentarios y opiniones.**

 **Agradeciendo Reviews:**

 **PaulayJoaqui-Patty-Dajimar-AmyCL(Es una buena opción lo que mencionas, jejeje, veremos que hacer al respecto, saludos)-Alesita77-Guest-MakoBeauty-ClausMart-LizCarter-KiraAnima-Stephany-PaullineYabrough (Hola, si te extrañaba, que bueno que estas de regreso, igual comprendo tu trabajo, así suele pasar..., cuidate)-Dianley-Esme05(¿escenas de celos?, pronto vendrán mejores, jejeje, saludos ;))-SkarlletNorman-Thay-MagdaVidal(Espero que no me abandones :(, pero comprendo tu impaciencia jejeje, pero solo puedo actualizar uno por día :(, gracias por tu sugerencia y que te guste la historia, nos leemos)-Guest-Jenny-ConnyDeG-GiselQuiroz-Geo-Flaishh. Gracias a todas chicas por sus lindos comentarios, les aprecio mucho. Que estén bien, saludos.**

 **Nos leemos pronto. Que estén bien.**

 **¡Chau!**


	19. CASUALIDADES

**Capítulo 18.**

 **"** **CASUALIDADES"**

* * *

:::::::::::

::::::::::::::::

La carta sin duda había conmovido a Candice, le demostraba que Terrence ocultaba una parte de él resguardando como un tesoro, un tesoro que no quería poner al descubierto, puesto que era muy probable que debajo de esa dura coraza, se escondiera un hermoso diamante.

Parada allí aun con la carta entre sus manos, la rubia chica, se quedó pensativa, mirando como caían las gotas de lluvia en una pequeña ventana que había en el sótano, el lugar estaba semi-oscuro, el foco principal en apariencia estaba dañado y ella trabajaba con una pequeña lámpara de mesa, que para leer mejor la carta, la puso a su lado, dejando en penumbras la entrada del lugar.

Mientras estaba un poco distraída, inmersa en sus propios pensamientos, escucho un ruido provenir de las escaleras, un pequeño crujido, allí de inmediato, salió de su letargo y situó su mirada hacia ese sonido que la había alertado.

\- Hola, ¿alguien anda allí? – cuestiono, sujetando entre sus manos la lámpara, intentando percibir la figura de alguna persona desde donde provino el ruido, el silencio le hizo ver que quizás su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada, sin embargo pese a todo no quería asustarse, ella por lo regular era escéptica en cuestiones de fantasmas y esas cosas, pero sin esperárselo unos escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo.

Como ya había terminado de realizar sus labores, recogió sus utensilios de limpieza, y en su intento de dejar la carta nuevamente en su lugar, volvió a escuchar otro ruido.

\- ¿Quién anda ahí? – exclamo ahora con voz más fuerte y un tono levemente enfadado. De nuevo no escucho respuesta, así que se apuró a hacer lo que tenía, y cuando estaba a punto de salir, fue sorprendida por unos brazos fuertes que la tiraron hacia ellos - ¡Ahhh! – grito aterrada Candice, intentando zafarse, la impresión en ella fue tan fuerte como su susto, ya que Terrence le estaba jugando una broma, se había puesto una máscara del asesino de la película de Scream, y la tenía entre sus brazos impidiéndole quitarse, no obstante ella de lo azorada que estaba le dio una patada en la ingle y escucho un;

\- ¡Auch! – de parte de Terrence que la logro soltar y se quedó quejándose del golpe - ¡Espera no me vayas a golpear! ¡soy yo! Terry, ¿no tienes sentido del humor? – carcajeaba quitándose la máscara, porque Candy estaba dispuesta a darle un batazo con un bate de baseball, que encontró a su paso entre todas las cosas que habían en el sótano.

\- ¡Pero que tonto sentido del humor tiene usted!, ¡casi me mata de un susto!, ¡degenerado!, debería golpearlo, pero con mis propias manos – añadió Candice con enfado y él no paraba de reír.

\- ¡En serio Candy!, me encanta hacerte enojar, no sabes cuánto – carcajeaba Terry, incluso presionando su estómago de tanta gracia que le causaba, mientras Candy lo veía con enojo.

\- ¡es un payaso de lo peor! – respondió ella, pero dentro comenzando a sentir cierto humor respecto a esa ocurrencia de Terry.

\- Por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí aún?, ya son más de las nueve, deberías estar en tu casa, aunque te confieso, que por mi estaría bien si te quedarás a hacerme compañía – le sonrió.

\- Por supuesto que no, si me quede más tiempo fue porque su madre, me mando a limpiar el sótano, pero ya estaba a punto de irme – cuando dijo eso, se le cayó la carta que llevaba, porque con el miedo, la había puesto encima de su plumero y al jalarlo por el mango, no se fijó que estaba arriba y se deslizo al suelo.

Terry se dio cuenta de ello, recordaba muy bien esa carta, así que al verla caer, solo torno su rostro a serio y la recogió.

\- ¿Por qué tenías esto? – la cuestionó y Candy se quedó mirándolo desconcertada.

\- No sé, debí ponerla allí sin darme cuenta – respondió Candice – si me permite debo irme, con permiso – dijo intentando avanzar, para ser detenida por el cuerpo de Terrence que se puso frente a ella, mirándola a los verdes ojos.

\- ¿La leíste, cierto? – le cuestionó él, seguro de que había sido así, ya que lo notaba en el nerviosismo que presentaba la rubia, a lo cual ella solo bajo la mirada, un tanto avergonzada de haber actuado de forma imprudente.

\- Ehm…, si, lo siento, sé que no debí…- Terrence, levantó su mentón como ya solía hacerlo, para mirarle a los ojos.

\- No te preocupes, no me enfada que lo hayas hecho, cualquiera quizás hubiese hecho lo mismo, ya que la deje allí al olvido como si no me importara, pero en efecto así fue, porque es algo que ya no merece ser recordado – dijo Terry mientras miraba a Candice.

\- ¿usted y la señorita Susana iban a ser padres? – se atrevió a preguntar la rubia.

\- Así es Candy, pero, tal y como dice la carta, eso no se pudo llevar a cabo, ella así lo decidió – indicó Terry.

\- Pero usted parecía de acuerdo a cambiar su vida por ese bebé, ¿es así?

\- Si, en efecto lo es, pero quizás fue lo mejor después de todo. Susana quería seguir con su vida, necesitaba culminarse como una diseñadora famosa, tal y como lo es ahora, ella suponía que un bebé solo arruinaría su futuro, yo no lo pensé así, pero…, mejor será olvidar ese tema, son asuntos pasados y sin relevancia – añadió Terry, acariciándose la barbilla, parándose de espaldas a Candy, ahora siendo él quien mirase por la ventana las gotas de lluvia al caer.

\- Pues yo no creo que un hijo sea algo sin relevancia, al contrario, es una bendición, pero bueno, aunque quisiéramos cambiar el pasado, pues como bien dice, fue algo que ya sucedió y no tiene remedio alguno, pero tengo una duda, ¿usted alguna vez amo a la señorita Susana?, puesto que en la carta parece que así fue, y de algún modo debe quererla, sino, pues no estaría con ella ¿o me equivoco? – cuestiono Candice con interés y él solo la miro desconcertado, al escucharla que sus charlas parecían más amenas dirigiéndose a él, como una amiga.

\- Te voy a ser sincero Candy, como bien te dije, yo no amo a Susana, la quiero, sí, pero es un cariño, no lo sé, diferente, se podría decir…, yo creo que nunca me he enamorado en realidad, he escuchado que otras personas lo han hecho, mis padres por ejemplo, incluso Susana, cuando dice amarme y me describe lo que siente, ¿pero sabes? – pensó Terry si debía mostrarle esa parte a Candice, que era algo muy íntimo en él, que ni siquiera su mejor amigo sabía – yo nunca he estado enamorado, nunca he sentido eso que dicen, las relaciones que he tenido, antes, durante e incluso después de que me separe de Susana por un tiempo, pues han sido vacías, por lo regular sin mezclar emociones, ellas siempre dicen que se enamoran de mí, pero para mí solo significan un gusto pasajero.

Al escucharlo Candice, solo se quedó meditando, que ella entonces significaba eso para él, pero lo que sí le desconcertaba de algún modo, era que él estuviera comportándose tan amigablemente y familiar con ella, como si ya se conocieran de años, cuando en realidad solo habían pasado días.

\- Si de eso no me queda la menor duda, de que usted solo utiliza a las mujeres, pero se me hace injusto que este con alguien sin amarla, eso no es correcto, está jugando con los sentimientos de esa joven, la señorita Susana es muy bonita, supongo que él estar con usted, para ella solo es una pérdida de tiempo, porque mientras esta con alguien que no espera obsequiarle ni una gota de amor, posiblemente exista alguien más, para quien ella si pueda ser su todo – replico Candy y Terry se le quedo mirando con firmeza, dándole la razón en sus adentros.

\- ¿Acaso tú has pasado por una situación similar? – se le ocurrió preguntar.

\- No, yo nunca he estado enamorada tampoco, pero lo poco que conozco del amor, me da a entender que debe ser incondicional y que si no se ama, no tiene caso estar con alguien solo por compromiso ¿no lo cree? – indico Candice y Terrence solo le sonrió, al saber que ella tenía una forma de pensar muy particular y madura respecto al amor.

\- Totalmente de acuerdo contigo Candy – le sonrió y ella se sonrojo por la curiosa forma en que la miraba – lo mío con Susana debería terminar, pero siempre que lo pienso o intento hacerlo, algo me lo impide, incluso ella misma, me echa en cara que ha perdido años valiosos de su vida a mi lado y que no se lo merece, además de que la he engañado, siendo el peor de los hombres, en fin, muchas cosas….

\- Bueno, lamento decirle que ella tiene toda la boca llena de razón con lo que dice, pero en parte también es culpable, pero nunca es tarde para tomar una decisión – añadió Candice y Terrence no dejaba de sorprenderse, por empezar a conocer a la verdadera Candy White – no lo sé, es solo una opinión, no quiero que piense que es una sugerencia, o que yo intentó que usted le deje por lo que paso conmigo, no, lo que ocurrió anoche, me he propuesto olvidarlo, como olvido todo lo malo que ha habido en mi vida, con la frente en alto.

Con esas palabras Terrence se confundió e entristeció al pensar que no había cubierto la expectativa de Candy en cuanto a su primera relación sexual, algo que desde luego era contrario a eso, pero que él no sabía, porque Candy tampoco estaba dispuesta a sincerarse con él en ese aspecto, debido a que aún era novata.

\- ¿Entonces te pareció la peor noche de tu vida? – le cuestionó con desasosiego.

\- Nunca dije eso – índico Candy y él asomo una sonrisa, al pensar que se había atrevido a subestimarse a sí mismo por primera vez en su vida – pero tampoco dije que fue la mejor, ¿Por qué sabe?, da la casualidad, que esa fue mi primera noche, así que no puedo hacer una comparación.

\- ¿Entonces pretendes hacer una comparación? – le cuestionó Terry un poco receloso, al recordar sus sonrisas con Anthony.

\- ¡No!, claro que no, que clase de preguntas me hace, ¿sabe qué?, mejor olvidemos el tema, se me hace demasiado tarde, mi madre se preocupará mucho por mí – añadió Candice, encaminándose a la salida y él detrás de ella.

\- Claro, de acuerdo, pero… ¿puedo llevarte?, somos amigos ¿no es así? – ella le sonrió.

\- Sí, estoy comenzando a considerarle como tal, pero eso no quiere decir que pretenda pasarse de listo conmigo, aunque por cierto, no acepto que me lleve, no quisiera que su madre se diera cuenta, que tal si piensa mal, ya tuve suficiente con lo que me dijo Mary de su reacción al saber que yo le había pedido permiso a usted – señalo la rubia.

\- ¿así? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

\- Nada, olvídelo, mejor solo déjeme seguir mi camino, si le hace feliz, ya le considero mi amigo, ahora solo déjeme avanzar – indico la rubia y él le abrió camino quitándose del medio.

\- ¡Si ya soy tu amigo deberías hablarme de tu! - le dijo mientras caminaba detrás de ella.

Esa noche, Candy de todas formas no se pudo librar de Terry, él decidió hacer su cometido de llevarla, la espero en donde sabía que era usual que tomara taxi y allí parqueo su auto frente a ella, sin que se resistiera y solo aceptara la propuesta.

* * *

:::::::::

::::::::::::::

Existía otro chico interesado en Candice, quien aún no había puesto mucho empeño en conquistarla, pero de igual forma tenía la intención de cortejarla, ese mismo era Archibald, quien luego de que la rubia no respondiera a sus insinuaciones, que le hizo enviándole cartas, flores, dulces y osos, se decidió a ir a visitarla personalmente, ya que sabía bien su dirección y no tenía tantos pendientes laborales, estaba más que listo para dar ese paso, de llegar a su puerta e invitarla a salir, claro, también para disculparse por lo sucedido en el hospital.

\- Hola buenas noches, mi nombre es Archibald Cornwell, vengo a visitar a la señorita Candy ¿la conoces? – le cuestionó Archie a la niña que abría la puerta, mirándolo sorprendida.

\- Si, Candy es mi hermana ¿Qué se le ofrece? – cuestiono la niña.

\- Bueno, pues quisiera charlar con ella, soy… ¡su amigo! – mintió Archie con una sonrisa.

\- Uhm, ¿amigo?, que raro, ella no tiene amigos, mucho menos con tan buena pinta como usted – señalo Beth, mostrando rostro de turbación, mientras Archie solo le producía gracia su comentario, tan pintoresco.

\- Bueno, es que en realidad nos acabamos de conocer, yo soy quien le mande muchos obsequios – exclamo Archie.

\- ¿obsequios?, ¿usted es el que le envió osos y flores? – cuestiono Beth con intriga y Archie asentó con la mirada - ¿y también ese oso gigante que tiene en su habitación?

\- ¿oso gigante? – cuestiono Archie, confuso ante aquello, puesto que él no le había enviado ningún oso gigante, aunque – supongo que sí, entonces le dirás que he venido a visitarla ¿sí? Por favor – hizo un gesto de suplicio y junto ambas manos, poniéndose a la altura de Beth, al tiempo en que le regalaba a ella, una caja de chocolates que inicialmente era para Candice.

\- Gracias, pero…, hay un problema – indico Beth y él la miro – ella no está ahora en casa, ¡pero se me ocurre una idea!, ¿Por qué no pasas y la esperas?, solo estoy yo, aunque sé que no debo dejar pasar extraños a la casa, pero tú te me hiciste muy confiable, además creo que seguro no demora mi hermana, en donde trabaja la dejaron hasta tarde, últimamente la hacen trabajar mucho, pobrecita mi hermanita.

\- Si pobrecita Candy, merece que alguien le de afecto – replico él en broma y Beth, desde luego no comprendió – pero en fin, gracias por hacerme pasar, estaré encantado de esperarla adentro de la casa y ¿Por qué estas solita?, ¿solo viven las dos aquí?

\- No, vivimos tres, mi mamá, mi hermana y yo, pero mi madre ahora mismo está en casa de la madre de Stear, la invitaron a una cena, yo no quise ir, esa señora es vegetariana y yo ¡odio esa comida!, supongo que mi mamá va por compromiso, como también quiere que Candy se case algún día con Stear, pues tiene que quedar bien con sus consuegros – bromeó Beth.

\- ¿Casarse?, ¿ese chico que mencionas, es novio de Candy?

\- Ah, no, no, él es solo su amigo, pero el pobre muere por mi hermana, pero ella ni le hace el menor caso, Candy no quiere a nadie, a veces pienso que será una solterona toda su vida…

\- A lo mejor no – le respondió Archie.

\- ¿así?, creo que tú también estas interesado ¿verdad?

\- Pues en cierto modo, sí, ¿tú quieres que tu hermana algún día tenga novio y se case, verdad?

\- ¡Si, desde luego!, es lo que más anhelo, así se le quita un poco la amargura que tiene a veces…

\- Bueno, pues quisiera sugerirte algo, podrías ser mi cómplice y ayudarme a conquistarla ¿no lo crees? – indico Archie y Beth dudó.

\- Uhm, no lo sé, Stear también le quiere mucho y a mi él me gusta mucho para novio de Candice, aunque tú también te ves bien, pero él especial…

\- A lo mejor no la quiere tanto, si así fuese ya le hubiese confesado su amor ¿no lo crees?, porque tengo la certeza, que por lo que me dices, ella no está ni enterada – respondió Archie.

\- Si tienes toda la razón, pero…, uhm, no lo sé, depende también, podría ser que esa ayuda tenga un precio – le sugirió Beth y el mostró desconcierto al notar el comportamiento de la niña referente a eso.

\- Pues podríamos sostener una larga charla respecto a ese tema – le dijo Archie sonriéndole.

Diciéndolo Archie se quedó conversando con Beth en la sala de estar, del apartamento de Candice, la rubia ni siquiera se imaginaba nada de lo que ocurría en su hogar, de que Archie estaba buscando la forma de enamorarla, incluso sobornando a su hermana, para que actuara a su favor, este chico se estaba yendo con todo, ¿pero eso le valdría para obtener su amor?

* * *

:::::::::::

:::::::::::::::.

Albert llegaba de un arduo día de trabajo en su oficina como era lo usual, aun no había podido hablar personalmente con Raymond, puesto que no regresaba aun de su viaje de negocios, tampoco había decidido hacerlo por teléfono, pues lo consideraba inadecuado, él necesitaba aclarar las cosas de frente, para ver si ese hombre se atrevía a mentirle de frente, porque luego de lo sucedido con Stear, donde le informó del dinero que pretendía obtener, Albert tomo la determinación de indagar al respecto y lo que halló no fue nada alentador.

\- Buenas noches joven Albert, ¿va a querer cenar? – cuestiono Pony con amabilidad.

\- No, gracias señorita Pony – índico Albert.

\- Le noto un poco preocupado joven, ¿le pasa algo?

\- Si señorita Pony, sabe que me entere que Raymond, el hombre a quien por mucho tiempo considere de suma confianza, incluso mi padre lo considero así, sin desmentirlo nunca, llevándose a su tumba aquella imagen falsa de ese tipo. No fue más que un vil y vulgar ladrón, que ha osado hurtar durante su estadía con nosotros, mucho dinero, demasiado, producto de negocios sucios, con razón he recibido tantos reclamos por parte de algunos clientes, incluso de ecologistas y otros grupos sociales, pensando en que exageraban, cuando…, ahí no, pero que vergüenza me da con esas personas – añadió Albert, cabizbajo.

\- Lo siento joven, en verdad yo poco conozco a ese señor, pero de igual forma que ustedes pensé que era un buen tipo, su padre hablaba muchas cosas buenas de él, pero ¿Cómo fue que se enteró de semejante asunto? – cuestiono Pony con interés.

\- Bueno, porque resulta que un chico llamado Stear, llegó a mi oficina a llevarme un dinero, que supuestamente yo les pedí para que se mudaran a otro complejo de apartamentos, él joven se notaba angustiado, de hecho también me dijo que quería que esperara a una amiga suya, quien curiosamente resulto ser la misma joven que trabaja con los Grandchester – indicó Albert y Pony asomo una sonrisa.

\- ¿En serio?, no lo puedo creer joven, el destino le está acercando mucho a esa muchacha, sino fuera porque al parecer todas esas han sido casualidades, yo diría, que existe un vínculo entre usted y ella – indico Pony y Albert sonrió.

\- Creo que está llegando a los extremos señorita Pony, si es cierto que son casualidades, pero de cualquier modo, le indique a ese joven que quisiera ir personalmente a pedirle disculpas ¿usted cree que es mejor opción que ir directo con la familia Grandchester?

\- Pero desde luego que sí, ¿y cuando irá?

\- Pues pensaba ir a visitarla hoy, pero se me complico tanto el día que ya ni pude, además ni sé a qué horas sale de su trabajo, aunque supongo, más bien me imagino que por las noches…

\- Si por lo regular así es, pero ¿Por qué no va ahorita a verla?

\- ¿ahorita?, ¿no le parece un poco tarde?

\- Sí, pero eso que más da, además estoy casi segura que usted no podrá mañana, tiene tantas ocupaciones, que por lo regular esta libre solo por las tardes ¿o estoy errada?

\- No, está en total y absoluta razón, y… ¡ya me convenció!, ahora mismo voy a verla, solo espero que no se moleste – dijo Albert dispuesto a ir a charlar con la pecas.

\- ¡Me alegro!, tengo fe en que no se enojara, se lo aseguro – asevero Pony.

* * *

::::::::::

:::::::::::::::

En el hogar de Stear, la cena familiar de la que hablaba Beth, ya había concluido, la señora Jennifer debía regresar a casa, no tenía idea si Candice ya había vuelto, pues no le aviso nada al respecto, esa noche en particular Jennifer la había pasado muy bien, la señora Ardley, madre de Stear y Tom, era amiga suya desde hace muchos años, ocasionalmente convivían juntas tal y como esa vez.

Las dos damas ahora se encontraban, cómodamente conversando en la sala, Jennifer aguardaba por Stear, quien la acompañaría de vuelta a su casa, aprovechando para saludar a Candy tal y como lo hacía siempre, ya que ese día no la había visto, desde la mañana que la encontró con Terry, pero que ella no lo noto. Stear seguía confuso con esa situación, tenía la esperanza de que ella le aclarara sus dudas, y esa noche estaba dispuesto a cuestionarla al respecto, ya que de la intriga ni pudo comer bien durante el día.

\- Tengo la esperanza de que mi Candy se enamore de Stear – asevero la señora Jennifer a su receptora la madre de Stear.

\- Sí, yo igual, mi hijo esta tan enamorado de Candy, es que en verdad es una buena chica, tierna, noble, generosa, que sería la mejor mujer para cualquier hombre, aunque eso es precisamente lo que temo, que ella se enamore de alguien más, es que si te soy sincera, estoy casi segura que ella, no muestra el mínimo interés por Stear, solo parece verlo como un amigo, eso me duele, porque no quiero que mi hijo sufra, pero pues en el corazón no se manda y la última decisión la tiene ella – indico la señora Ardley.

\- En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero es que también, Stear me parece que ha sido muy tímido, debería declarársele a Candy, a lo mejor lo acepta, tu y yo podemos concluir muchas cosas, pero ni imaginamos que quizás a ella si le guste él, ¿no lo crees?, tu hijo es muy guapo y además está estable en cuestión económica, no es millonario, pero la felicidad no se basa en eso, el dinero es secundario, además los hombres ricos son muy superficiales, y tienen demasiadas mujeres a su disposición, dispuestas a todo con tal de obtener dinero fácil. Por eso lo que menos quisiera es que ella se llegara a encaprichar con un hombre así, no se me hacen de fiar, sé que sufrirá, si lo hace.

\- Admiro que seas así, a pesar de que en muchas ocasiones hemos sufrido dificultades económicas, tú en lo que menos te interesas es en el dinero Jennifer, eso es bueno, en lo absoluto – le dijo la señora Ardley y ella solo sonrió – en cuanto a tu sugerencia de decirle a Stear que se le declaré, creo que se lo sugeriré, sino, quizás nunca se atreva a hacerlo.

Entretanto conversaban, Stear salió listo para irse con Jennifer a su casa, él no se esperaba la sorpresa que aguardaba en casa de Candice, casi todos los pretendientes estarían allí, ¿acaso Terry tendría que conocer a sus demás rivales de amor?

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, aquí me tienen, jejeje, espero estén muy bien, les obsequió el otro capi de esta historia, espero les siga agradando. Quedo en espera de sus comentarios. Saludos ;)**

 **Agradeciendo Reviews:**

 **Yulian-Thay-PaulayJoaqui-SkarlletNorman-Guest-Alesita77-Patty-KiraAnima-Guest-Dajimar-Guest-MagdaVidal-AmyC.L-Esme05(Respondiendo a tu duda, pues mmm, no sé más adelante veremos si esa Susana no mentía, jejeje sorry por seguir dejando la duda en ti amiga... ojala y me perdones, Saludos que estés bien ;)-CarolL(Me agrada que te sumes a mis lectores, espero seguir recibiendo tus comentarios, saludos)-ClausMart-Brisi-Guest-PaullineYabrough. Gracias a todas por sus lindos comentarios, nos leemos pronto chicas besos y abrazos en la distancia.**

 **Gracias por seguir leyendo, que estén muy bien.**

 **¡Chau!**


	20. PROPUESTA

**Capítulo 19.**

 **"PROPUESTA"**

* * *

::::::::::::

:::::::::::::

El cielo parecía no esclarecerse, las nubes estaban bien cargadas de agua, no paraba de llover y después de todo, Candy se encontraba agradecida por que a Terry se le haya ocurrido llevarla justo a tiempo, antes que se soltara la tormenta, él debía conducir despacio, porque por más que limpiaba los cristales con el limpiaparabrisas no le permitía ver con claridad, aparte el tráfico comenzaba a ponerse pesado no habiendo forma de llegar rápido, por más que se quisiera.

\- No lo puedo creer, esta lluvia parece no tener fin, dios, mi madre debe estar súper preocupada, en que momento decidí no avisarle…, ash – añadió Candice con el rostro enfadado y mordiéndose las uñas de la preocupación, mientras intentaba distinguir el camino ella también.

\- Uhm, si, ¿Por qué no le llamas desde mi celular?, ya que al paso que vas acabarás sin uñas – exclamo Terry con ironía, dándole el teléfono.

\- ¿Si puedes prestármelo? – cuestiono Candice.

\- ¡Si Claro!, tómalo – le dijo él.

Candy llevo a cabo su llamada telefónica;

\- Hola – contestó Beth al teléfono.

\- Hola Beth ¿me puedes pasar a mamá? – cuestiono Candy.

\- Uhm, mamá aún no ha regresado, se fue con la señora Ardley y no ha vuelto – indico la pequeña.

\- Y entonces ¿estás sola? – le cuestiono Candy.

\- No…- justo cuando estaba a punto de decirle que Archie estaba allí aguardando por ella, este mismo le hizo una señal de que no se lo dijera, que sería una sorpresa.

\- ¿así? Y ¿con quién estás Beth?

\- Ehm, no, que te decía que si estoy sola – respondió la niña guiñándole un ojo a Archie.

\- Ah, pensé que estabas con alguien, como te quedaste callada por un momento – indico Candice con desconcierto – pero no hay problema, dile a mamá que demoraré un poco en llegar, está muy pesado el tráfico y la lluvia no para, por lo tanto, el taxi no puede avanzar con fluidez ¿me pusiste atención Beth?

\- Claro Candy, que demorarás mucho tiempo en llegar – indico la niña.

\- Si así es – sonrió Candy.

\- Bueno yo le diré a mamá, no te preocupes – añadió Beth mirando a Archie, mientras hacia un gesto de desaprobación bajando el rostro.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El gesto en Beth no pareció nada alentador para Archie, tenía muchas ansias de charlar con Candy, pero él también podía percibir por la ventana, que el cielo casi se venía encima de la tempestad tan fuerte que no quería cesar.

\- ¿Qué paso con tu hermana? – cuestiono Archie con interés.

\- No vendrá pronto, dice que demorara – añadió Beth.

\- Que mal, pues creo que no podré esperarla más, vendré mejor mañana, ¿a qué horas se va a trabajar?

\- Ella sale antes de las 7:00 am, dice que luego se le hace tarde si se demora más en irse – respondió Beth.

\- De acuerdo, me parece perfecto, yo de ahí me voy al despacho, entonces mañana vendré a verla, por favor Beth, no le digas que estuve aquí, ¿entiendes?

\- Si no te preocupes, no le diré nada, estaré más callada que una tumba – sonrió Beth.

\- Está bien entonces, me parece perfecto, ya vamos siendo amigos – le respondió Archie con una sonrisa.

Archibald decidió desistir por ese día, porque Candy se demoraría más y él necesitaba hacer otras cosas, aparte de que sería un hecho de que aunque la invitase a salir, con seguridad no querría hacerlo, mucho menos por la tempestad que se suscitaba y lo tarde que ya era. Así que él por ese día no se toparía con Terrence, ni con ninguno de los demás pretendientes de la rubia pecosa.

* * *

:::::::::::

::::::::::::::

Por su parte Candy luego de varios minutos varada en el tráfico junto a Terrence, ya habían charlado sobre diversos temas, incluso cocina, ambos sin proponérselo estaban creando un lazo, de amistad, sabían que tenían muchas cosas en común y eso a los dos les agradaba. Candy ya no se sentía como al principio cuando estaba con él, no, ahora su convivencia era más llevadera, libre de tensión.

\- ¿entonces en tu estancia en el colegio también te castigaron por una semana? – cuestiono Terrence con una sonrisa a Candy.

\- Si, a veces me apena decirlo, pero no fui precisamente el ejemplo de sumisión en el colegio, en muchas ocasiones le hice frente a los maestros o incluso a mis compañeros, pero lo bueno de todo es que Stear siempre estaba allí para sacarme de los problemas – respondió ella.

\- Ah, Stear – añadió Terry – así que conoces a ese chico desde hace muchos años.

\- Si, él siempre ha sido mi amigo, mi mejor amigo – respondió Candy.

\- Pues, nunca has escuchado por ahí que dicen que luego los mejores amigos se enamoran ¿ha sido tu caso?, digo, a lo mejor por tu parte no lo sea, porque dices que nunca lo has estado, pero la vez que le conocí, a tu amigo, podría afirmar que tiene interés por ti, y no precisamente amistoso….

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?, ¿supones que por que tu solo ves a las mujeres para irte a la cama con ellas, mi amigo Stear lo hará de la misma forma?

\- No, es que, bueno, mi experiencia con las mujeres, tal y como lo dices, me ha servido para darme cuenta como ves a alguien cuando te interesa, porque es distinto que cuando no te interesa ¿comprendes? – cuestiono a la rubia y ella mostro desconcierto.

\- Uhm, no lo sé, pero yo dudo que Stear este enamorado de mí, eso no puede ser, llevamos muchos años de amigos, es como mi hermano, al menos así lo considero yo, le quiero mucho como tal – respondió Candy.

Terrence en cierta forma sintió alivio al escucharla decir eso, ya que se percató de que ella no tenía ningún interés especial por Stear, solo era su amigo, tal y como lo había dicho, pero aun así a él le incomodaba un poco la convivencia tan cercana que tenía, mucho más porque durante ese trayecto de la mansión a casa de Candice, ella se la paso en su mayoría hablando de cosas relacionadas con su mejor amigo, conversación que a Terry comenzaba a irritar, no porque le cayera mal Stear, ya que ni le conocía bien, sino por lo especial que era para Candy, lo intachable que lo consideraba, algo que él al menos aún estaba muy lejos de obtener de su parte.

Sin darse cuenta a qué horas sucedió, llegaron frente al edificio donde residía Candy, allí Terry estaciono su vehículo justo enfrente, bajo un árbol, la calle parecía muy obscura, debido a la tormenta se fundió el foco del poste de luz, dejando el lugar casi en penumbras.

\- Luce aún más peligroso así, ¿no lo crees? – indico Terry.

\- Sí, pero pronto me mudaré, aun no sé cómo es que se llama el nuevo complejo donde viviremos, pero supongo que en cuanto pague lo que se requiere, pues nos mostraran el lugar, porque a estas alturas no tengo la mínima idea de donde es – señalo Candy.

\- Bueno, ojala y sea más cerca, así no tendré que recorrer casi media ciudad para venir a tu casa – sonrió Terry y Candy le miro con seriedad.

\- Terry, yo sé que te dije que podemos ser amigos, que lo que paso entre nosotros lo hagamos a un lado, para que yo me sienta bien y no recuerde los motivos que me llevaron a esa locura, pero también debo decirte que no me parece que mantengamos una relación tan estrecha, es algo que no me lo parece, yo soy solo la sirvienta de los Grandchester, de ti, de tu familia, además, si es porque aun sientes remordimiento, no te preocupes…

\- ¡No! – exclamo él impidiéndole a Candy continuar – yo no estoy aquí charlando contigo por compromiso, ni mucho menos por sentir remordimiento, sé que me has disculpado y que hemos hecho las paces, que los dos nos equivocamos, que lo que ocurrió entre nosotros no queremos recordarlo como tal, que serás mi amiga y es preciso por eso que quisiera que siguiéramos charlando como hoy, en este día me he divertido más que en toda mi vida, incluso la noche en que fuimos a la playa también lo hice, no sé porque Candy, pero cuando estoy contigo, me siento feliz, sé que dirás que recién nos conocemos y yo también reconozco que así es, pero es que yo mismo me extraño de que todo esté pasando tan rápido, y no te engaño, por primera vez en mi vida quizás, no le miento a una mujer, porque incluso con mi madre lo he hecho – sonrió Terry, y sujeto a Candy por los hombros mirándola directo a los ojos, allí juntos dentro del auto.

\- Tú también me has caído muy bien, a pesar de todo siento que estoy conociendo al verdadero Terry y este Terry me parece mejor que el otro, me agradas, pero tengo miedo, no quisiera tener problemas con tu familia, te diré lo que me dijo Mary, con las mismas palabras que lo hizo – añadió Candy cabizbaja.

\- Si claro dímelo – respondió él dispuesto a escucharla.

\- Mary me comentó que la señora Grandchester, tu madre, le dijo que no quería que yo me relacionara de ningún modo contigo, según para ella, más bien, considera que soy una arribista, por lo que sucedió la otra ocasión con el señor Andrew – indico Candy y Terry le miro sorprendido, y a la vez deseoso de conocer ahora sí la relación que existía entre ella y Albert.

\- ¿así?, ¿eso piensa mi madre? ¿pero por qué?

\- Bueno, porque aquel día que fui con ella a darle el pésame al señor Andrew, por el fallecimiento de su padre, él me reconoció, ya que, bueno ambos nos conocimos el día anterior en el hospital, creo que en ese mismo lugar estaba hospitalizado su padre, no lo sé, es mi suposición, lo conocí curiosamente porque me defendió de un patán – indico Candice y Terry se mantuvo más interesado en escuchar cómo se conoció con Albert, que lo que ella mencionó acerca de un patán, quien por casualidad era Archie, su amigo.

\- De modo que así le conociste entonces – indico él un poco inconforme de ahora sí saberlo.

\- Si, se me hace un tipo muy lindo, es amable, caballeroso, cordial….

\- Si, si, ya, yo también le conozco – indico Terry deteniendo a Candy de nuevo – sé cómo es, bueno no del todo, porque le acabo de conocer personalmente no hace mucho.

\- Así es – indico Candice mirando hacia fuera de la ventana - Bueno, veo que ya paro de llover, seguiré mi camino a casa, gracias por traerme Terry – le indico ella.

\- Espera Candy – la detuvo por el antebrazo con suavidad – no dejarás que las opiniones de mi mamá influyan en nuestra amistad ¿verdad?

\- No, si hay algo que tengo en cuenta, es que no debo fijarme en lo que otros piensen para seleccionar mis amistades, solo que no quisiera que ella lo supiera, porque podría pensar mal y no me lo parece, tampoco quisiera que tu novia se enterara, ella seguro me odiara – respondió la rubia.

\- No, ninguna de las dos tiene porque saberlo, además, somos amigos – le respondió él y Candy empezó a temer que esa amistad que pretendía conservar con él, no fuera a resultar contraproducente más adelante, pero es que era tan insistente que después de la ayuda que le estaba brindando, ella en cierta forma quería pues mantener una amistad, porque de igual forma empezaba a caerle muy bien, había química entre los dos, una química que nunca antes había sentido con nadie, ni con Stear, quien era su mejor amigo, con Terrence se sentía tranquila y provocaba en ella sentimientos diferentes, la hacía reír, contándole anécdotas curiosas, además de sus ocurrencias y eso que recién le conocía, ya no tanto era el vínculo de su primer relación sexual, no, más bien parecía algo distinto.

\- Bueno, entonces, ¡de acuerdo! – indico ella.

\- ¡Qué bien!, ni nos preocupemos entonces – diciendo esto ambos se quedaron por unos momentos mirándose a los ojos, en silencio, para luego romperlo diciendo - me caes muy bien Candy, nunca pensé que estuviera pensando así, pero creo que por primera vez en mi vida. ¡oh! de nuevo yo usando esa palabra – sonrió – me interesa mucho conservar una amistad.

Candy solo le miró y le sonrió, ahora si bajándose del vehículo, mientras él la veía cruzar la calle y pararse justo del otro lado de la acerca, haciéndole un gesto con la mano en señal de despido, para luego avanzar, cuando lo hizo él noto que alguien más se atravesó en el camino de ella, ese era Albert Andrew, el mismo hombre del que hace pocos minutos habían charlado, cuando Terry vio que Candy le extendió la mano a ese rubio y ese mismo no dejaba de mirarla ni un solo segundo con una gran sonrisa, el castaño detuvo su intento de encender el motor de su auto y se quedó allí parado observando que más harían.

* * *

::::::::

::::::::::::

\- Hola señorita Candice – le dijo Albert y ella aún seguía sorprendida de verlo.

\- Hola, buenas noches señor Andrew, estoy algo confusa con su aparición por aquí, ¿ha venido a visitar a alguien? – señalo Candy con extrañeza.

\- Si, a usted – le sonrió Albert - Disculpe que le haya venido a visitar tan tarde, sin avisarle previamente, pero le daré algunos motivos, espero sean convincentes, mire, el primero; no tengo su número telefónico, el segundo; usted me cayó muy bien y el tercero; he venido para aclarar lo del pago de su mudanza al nuevo complejo – respondió Albert y la rubia torno su sonrisa en seriedad.

\- ¿aclarar lo del pago?, disculpe señor Andrew, pero no le entiendo nada, yo a usted le conocí en el hospital, ¿Qué relación tiene con el pago de mi alquiler? – cuestiono ella.

\- Bueno en realidad mucha, mire, yo soy el dueño de estos apartamentos, compré este lugar hace poco – tras decirlo Candy de inmediato se tensó al suponer que él era el que estaba cobrándoles eso e intentando que se fueran de ese sitio.

\- Ah de modo que usted es el dueño…

\- Si señorita…

\- Aja, entonces viene a preguntar si ya tengo el dinero…, para su información así es, pero ahora que recuerdo antes de usted un tipo vino a decirme que él era el dueño, así que no entiendo quién miente a quien – señalo Candy un tanto irritada.

\- Candice, mil disculpas por eso, de hecho ese es precisamente el motivo por el cual estoy aquí, le debo muchas explicaciones, ese hombre que usted menciona, era un empleado, digo era, porque luego de enterarme lo que les quería hacer, pues ya no tengo la intención de seguirlo conservando en mi plantilla laboral. Noto su rostro aun confuso, tiene razón, tal vez no me estoy explicando bien, lo que sucede es que el día de ayer llego su….

En ese preciso momento Albert le contó a Candy, todo acerca de su encuentro con Stear y lo que Raymond pretendía en realidad hacer, poco a poco el rostro de Candy tomo un aspecto más tranquilo, ya no parecía enfadada, lo que ella desconocía, era que mientras charlaba con Albert sobre la banqueta, Terrence permanecía mirándoles desde su auto, intrigado, deseoso de saber que tanto le decía el rubio a la pecas, pero era algo que desde luego le era imposible descubrir, mucho más permaneciendo sobre su auto, pero en el instante en que decidió bajarse e ir a intervenir en esa conversación, advirtió que llegaba la madre de Candy acompañada de ese otro chico, que él aseguraba estaba enamorado de la rubia.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

\- ¿y ese joven que esta con Candice quien será? – cuestiono Jennifer a Stear, quien se había percatado a la perfección de quien se trataba y notaba que charlaba de manera amena con su hija.

\- Es el señor Andrew, el nuevo dueño de los edificios – exclamo Stear un poco receloso de apreciar que Albert había cumplido su palabra de ir a pedirle disculpas personalmente a Candy.

\- ¿El nuevo dueño?, pero…- añadió temerosa Jennifer – será que ya quiere que nos vayamos, no dios mío, que no sea así.

\- No se angustie señora White, hoy por la mañana hable con él y se me hizo un buen tipo, ya me dio indicaciones de que no se nos echara de aquí, al menos no en la forma en la que pensábamos, nos podremos mudar a uno de sus complejos, allí será igual, rentaremos, pero está dispuesto a esperarnos durante un tiempo prudente, así que no hay nada de que angustiarse, no tiene por qué hacerlo…

\- Gracias Stear tu siempre tan noble, me parece un hermoso gesto de tu parte el haber ido a hablar con él y hacerlo entrar en razón…

\- En realidad yo no lo hice, al parecer hubo algo muy misterioso tras ese supuesto dinero que debíamos pagar…, hecho que aún no conozco, pero supongo que eso es lo que ha venido a informarle a Candy.

Tanto Stear como Terry miraban con cierta desavenencia a Albert, por su lado Terry, pues ya no se bajó del vehículo, porque noto que Jennifer se acercaba y decidió mejor no continuar con su proceder, pero aunque eso paso, aun así no encendía su coche y se iba, seguía ahí paciente, esperando que Albert se marchara y Candy continuara con su camino a casa.

\- Buenas noches señor Andrew – replico Stear, extendiéndole la mano en saludo.

\- Buenas noches, que gusto volver a verle señor Stear – saludo a Stear - ¿usted debe ser la madre de la señorita White, no es así? – se dirigió ahora a Jennifer.

\- Si, así es señor Andrew, Stear me dijo que usted es el nuevo dueño de los edificios – respondió Jennifer.

\- Si señora, en efecto, ya le explique a su hija al respecto, estoy muy apenado con ustedes, porque al parecer hubo una confusión con lo del desalojo, y se inmiscuyo mi nombre en algo que yo nunca autorice, es por eso que decidí venir personalmente a disculparme, creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer – sonrió Albert y Jennifer también lo hizo, al darse cuenta que parecía un hombre generoso y no como lo imagino.

\- Le agradezco mucho señor Andrew, me parece un buen detalle de su parte el tomarse la molestia de venirnos a decir eso, debo sincerarme con usted y decirle que nunca pensé que algo así sucedería, pero me alegro de que haya pasado – le indico Jennifer.

\- Si mamá – intervino Candice – yo también estoy muy agradecida con el señor Andrew, ahora que ya me aclaro todo, pues me siento más tranquila, al parecer mis problemas se están disipando sin esperarlo – resoplo Candy.

\- Si hija, yo también me alegro, pero si me disculpan debo subir, estoy muy exhausta creo que por hoy he abusado de mi buena salud, ¿pero no gusta entrar al apartamento señor Andrew, sé que usted es un hombre millonario, pero puedo ofrecerle una modesta taza de café, le parece? – añadió Jennifer, encaminándose hacia el edificio.

\- Agradezco mucho su ofrecimiento señora White, pero no quisiera incomodar, yo ya estaba por retirarme, solo quería pedirles disculpas, pero me alegra que las hayan aceptado, así que he cumplido mi cometido, mucho gusto en conocerle – le dijo Albert y Jennifer solo asentó con la mirada dándole la razón, de ese modo continuo su camino acompañada de Stear. Él a pesar de tener la intención de quedarse junto a Candy y Albert, mejor acompaño a la señora White, allá pretendía esperar a Candy.

Terry observo cuando Jennifer y Stear entraban al edificio y le pareció extraño que Candy continuara afuera con Albert, sin embargo;

\- Bueno como le dije a su mamá, debo marcharme, ya es un poco tarde y supongo que debe descansar – indico Albert.

\- Si, tiene razón, pero aprecio mucho el gesto que hizo de venir personalmente a aclarar las cosas, de nuevo le repito que me sigue cayendo muy bien…

\- Ahí otra cosa que debo agregar…

\- ¿si, de que se trata? – cuestiono Candy con interés.

\- Me gustaría poderla ver de nuevo – añadió Albert y Candy se pasmo.

\- ¿así?, bueno, supongo que así será, usted nos rentará los nuevos apartamentos, así que seguido mantendremos contacto…, al menos eso creo yo.

\- Si, tiene absoluta razón, que tonto he sido, ¿sabe? A mí también me ha caído muy bien, es usted una joven muy admirable, trabaja para ayudar a su madre y eso es de reconocerse, de hecho, como me doy cuenta de su situación con respecto a la enfermedad de su mamá y su preocupación por sacarla adelante, tengo una propuesta para usted, ojala y la analice…

\- ¿Propuesta?

\- Sí, me gustaría proponerle un nuevo empleo, algo que le ayude un poco más, espero no me lo tome a mal, yo no pienso que el trabajo que ahora tiene sea malo, ni que debería dejarlo, es solo una proposición, que dejaré en el aire, esperando que algún día la acepte – le sonrió Albert y Candy solo se quedó intrigada, sin saber que más añadir.

\- Gracias – respondió la rubia.

\- Le veré después – índico Albert, ahora sí tomando rumbo hacia su auto.

Candice solo se quedó parada, un tanto desconcertada al haber escuchado acerca de una propuesta laboral, ella reconocía que Albert era un hombre muy importante, así que era seguro que esa proposición fuese algo bueno, antes de ver el vehículo de Albert alejarse, tuvo la intención de detenerlo para preguntarle que puesto de trabajo le ofrecería, no obstante algo la detuvo, no pudo continuar con su intento, recordó a Terry y lo bien que se la estaba pasando a su lado, el verlo a diario, ya que si cambiaba de trabajo no lo haría más.

Precisamente cuando pensaba en él, llego por la espalda y le tapo los ojos con ambas manos;

\- Si sigues tan distraída podrían secuestrarte – le dijo, y ella se giró para mirarlo.

\- ¡Pero qué haces aquí!, supuse que ya te habías ido, ¿Dónde estabas? – le cuestionó al no haberse fijado que no se había movido del mismo lugar.

\- Pues no me fui, observe toda tu conversación con Andrew, por cierto, ¿Qué tanto te decía? – le cuestionó, mientras comenzaba a jugar con un rizo rebelde que ella tenía frente a su cara.

\- Vino a disculparse conmigo, acerca del apartamento, al parecer él es quien compro estos viejos edificios, dice que ya no es necesario que le pague, así que ya no necesito que me prestes más efectivo – sonrió Candice – estoy muy emocionada, ese señor es muy amable y una bella persona.

\- ¿así?, entonces ¿te gustó? – cuestiono Terry anhelante de saber.

\- Pues, es guapo, no lo puedo negar – añadió la rubia con una sonrisa y Terrence tornó su rostro a serio, al ver la sinceridad con la que le hablaba, ya que él suponía que ella no se atrevería a decirle tal cosa.

\- Ah, de modo que si te gusto, no pensé que te atrevieras a confesármelo – señalo él, dándole la espalda, al tiempo que entrecerraba los ojos.

\- Somos amigos ¿o me equivoco?, los amigos se dicen las cosas tal y como son, además tú tienes novia, y si ves alguna otra chica en la calle y me dices que te gusta, pues no me enfadaré – sonrió Candice y él decidió verla de nuevo de frente – es un trato ¿verdad?

\- Aja, claro – respondió él con reticencia.

Le estaba sorprendiendo mucho ese grado de confianza que estaba mostrando con él, no comprendía porque lo hacía, pero lo que si suponía era que al parecer ella en verdad lo estaba viendo solo como un amigo, y eso le irritaba sin esperarlo, porque a él no le agradaba para nada, que ella dijera así tan despreocupada que aquel rubio le había parecido atractivo.

Ese comportamiento en ella, esa indiferencia, eso diferente de las demás mujeres con las que él solía salir, mujeres que lo asfixiaban, que no deseaban separarse nunca más de él, que luego de una noche se creían sus esposas, era lo que sin duda lo estaba interesando cada vez con mayor intensidad en ella, porque pese a lo que sucedió entre los dos, ella no lucía afligida o pesarosa como lo suponía, no, todo lo contrario, estaba tan tranquila, pero él no pensaba mal de ella, porque sabía que había sido el primero en su vida, sin embargo eso de que ella no mostrara apego hacia él de algún modo, como todas las demás mujeres, lograba que lo cautivará más.

Terrence era un hombre de retos, le gustaba que las cosas se le complicarán para darles su verdadero valor, y sin esperárselo la rubia estaba logrando que eso sucediera con él. Por otra parte, Candy, pues ella en verdad se comportaba así con él, esperanzada en no crear un apego emocional, se negaba a aceptar que él en verdad le gustaba, la cautivaba con solo mirarla y que ahora después de todo, no estaba arrepentida de haber pasado la noche a su lado, obvio que su lógica no lo reconocía así, pero su corazón sí.

* * *

::::::::

::::::::::

En el apartamento de Candice, su madre ya había notado que su hija estaba tardando un poco más, de modo que decidió sugerirle a Stear que fuese a ver si el señor Andrew ya se había marchado, porque el cielo de nuevo se nublaba presagiando otra tormenta. Cuando salió, noto que la rubia platicaba muy a gusto, pero no con Albert, sino con Terrence, de nuevo las dudas embargaron a Stear, para nada le parecía idóneo que ella conversara tan a gusto con ese chico, mucho más por el historial que parecía tener.

\- Hola – carraspeo Stear, poniéndose de frente a los dos.

\- Hola Stear, mira él es…

\- Si, ya le conozco – menciono Stear con seriedad – es usted, Terry Grandchester ¿no es así?

\- Así es, mucho gusto – le extendió la mano Terry y Stear aunque escamado, la acepto.

\- ¿Se le ofrece algo, no cree que es un poco tarde para andar por esta colonia tan peligrosa?

\- No creo que sea demasiado tarde, estoy acostumbrado a la noche – sonrió Terry.

\- Supongo que sí, a lo mejor suele pasear mucho, que bien – añadió Stear con tono serio, mismo que advirtió Candy de igual forma Terry, confirmando sus sospechas en cuanto al interés que Stear tenía por la pecosa.

\- Pero en realidad ya me iba – respondió Terry – no quisiera importunarte más Candy – se dirigió a ella, así tan amistosamente y Candy se desconcertó al notar que Stear lo percibió y mostro recelo – te veré mañana, gusto en conocerte Stear, adiós a ambos, ¡que pasen buenas noches!

Stear solo se le quedo mirando a Terrence, hasta que lo vio subirse al auto, encender el motor e irse, de ahí decidió cuestionar a Candice;

\- ¿Qué necesitaba el hijo de los Grandchester?

\- Nada, solo vino a decirme algo referente con su mamá, ella no pudo venir y le mando a él, es todo Stear, mejor entremos porque ya está comenzando a llover de nuevo – Respondió Candy y Stear, la detuvo.

\- Candy, ya que soy tu amigo, quisiera que me dijeras, ¿Qué relación hay entre tú y ese tipo?

\- Ninguna Stear, él y yo solo somos, bueno, en realidad nada, él es mi jefe y yo su empleada – indico Candy.

\- Pues hoy por la mañana, no me lo pareció así – respondió Stear con seriedad.

\- ¿hoy por la mañana?, no me digas que me seguiste ¿me estabas espiando Stear? – cuestionó Candy comenzando a irritarse al pensar que Stear le estaba ocultando algo – no lo puedo creer de ti.

\- No Candy, no te estaba espiando, nunca haría algo así. Lo único que te puedo decir, es que tengas cuidado Candy, no te vayas a equivocar porque no me gustaría verte sufrir – tras decirlo Stear dejó a Candy allí anonadada con ese argumento y avanzó sobre la acera en dirección a su casa.

La rubia se quedó ahí inmóvil, incluso dejando que las gotas de lluvia comenzarán a caer sobre ella, tenía la intención de cuestionar más a Stear, de decirle que le explicara los motivos por los cuales decía eso, pero al recordar lo que le dijo Terrence del interés que seguramente su mejor amigo tenía en ella, decidió no indagar más, lo que menos deseaba era hacerle daño de algún modo.


	21. UNA CENA

**Capítulo 20.**

 **"** **UNA CENA"**

* * *

:::::::::::::

::::::::::

A la mañana siguiente el cielo estaba totalmente despejado, se veía que iba a ser un lindo día, incluso un arcoíris se asomaba con sus pintorescos colores. Ahí estaba Candice en su habitación estirando sus brazos al despertar, restregándose los ojos para ver mejor, era otro día más que debía levantarse temprano para ir a trabajar, así que como usualmente lo hacía, tomo una ducha de agua tibia, se alisto, preparo el desayuno y cuando estuvo a punto de salir, recibió una visita inesperada.

\- Hola Candy – exclamo el joven que estaba parado frente a su puerta, acompañado de una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Hola, ¿Qué hace usted aquí? – respondió ella sorprendida.

\- He venido a visitarte, como he notado que no respondiste a mis obsequios, a parte pues no pude venir antes a charlar contigo y disculparme por lo sucedido en el hospital, ¡pues aquí me tienes! – añadió Archie.

\- Uhm, hubiese sido mejor que no se tomara la molestia de venir, no me agrada verle aquí en mi casa, sus obsequios ya los tire a la basura, no me gustaron, no soy de ese tipo de chicas, que puede conquistar con cosas tan predecibles – añadió Candice, cerrando la puerta de su apartamento y encaminándose por el pasillo hacia el elevador.

\- ¡espera!, en verdad estoy interesado en ti, más bien en que me perdones, lamento muchísimo haberte mentido, de hecho el doctor Leagan es mi primo, le conozco muy bien y… - añadió Archie mientras le seguía.

\- ¿así?, ¿Qué pretendía entonces al engañarme? ¿acaso seducirme?, ¿y luego que haría si caí en su juego?, me diría que se equivocó y sufre de amnesia, o un extraño meteorito cayó cerca de su casa e intercambio su personalidad con la de su primo – exclamo Candice con ironía.

\- Bueno pues no sería mala idea – bromeó Archie y ella se enfureció.

\- ¡Qué patético es! – replico la rubia, ya dentro del elevador, tecleando el piso principal.

\- No ya en serio, discúlpame ¿sí? – le suplico a Candice, juntando ambas manos en señal de suplicio frente a ella.

\- ¿si le hace feliz?, ¡está bien!, le perdono, pero espero que me deje de molestar, al menos su conciencia estará tranquila, ahora si me permite, debo salir – añadió Candice y él se quitó de su paso hacia la salida, pero sin dejar de seguirla.

\- ¿y si te llevo a dónde vas?, supongo que debes ir a tu trabajo ¿no es así? – cuestiono Archie.

\- No gracias, puedo tomar un taxi – respondió la rubia, y justo cuando Archie iba a hablar de nuevo, intentando detenerla, su celular sonó y no tuvo más remedio que contestarlo.

\- Espérame un segundo ¿sí? – se refirió a Candy - ¡hola! – contestó al teléfono.

Quien estaba del otro lado de la línea, era su amigo Terrence, quien quería charlar con él;

\- ¡Archie!, vaya hasta que te localizo, pensé que nunca lo haría ¿Qué ha pasado contigo? ¿andabas desaparecido? – le cuestiono Terry.

\- No hermano, he estado ocupado viendo lo de un negocio de mi padre que recién se apertura en Manhattan, tú conoces bien mi vida, por lo regular siempre estoy ocupado, pero hoy me hice un tiempo, al rato te cuento ¿de acuerdo?, ahora no me interrumpas más, porque debo hacer algo – sonrió Archie.

\- Está bien, no hay problema, sigue con lo tuyo, te veo a las 2:00pm en tu oficina, adiós – exclamo Terrence colgando la línea.

\- ¡Al fin! – fue su respuesta, cuando – ahora si Candy, ¡Candy!, ¡oh, no puede ser!, ¡se fue!, demonios, pero que chica tan obstinada, no pensé que se me fuera a hacer tan difícil conquistarla, pero no hay problema, soy perseverante.

Candy no pudo escuchar la conversación que sostuvo Archie, porque cuando él se giró para contestar, mientras le solicitaba aguardar, ella vio un taxi pasar en ese momento y no dudo en subirse y dejar ahí a Archie, ya que no quería que supiera donde trabajaba, porque seguro no se lo quitaría de encima y desde un principio no le había caído muy bien, aunque dijera lo contrario.

El error de Archie, había sido mentirle a la pecosa, si existía algo en el mundo que más detestara, era a las personas mentirosas y aprovechadas y ella ya había catalogado a Archie como tal, así que no le quedaba más remedio a él, que lograr disipar esa mala imagen que ya se había formado ella en su mente.

* * *

En la mansión Grandchester, Candice limpiaba los cristales principales de un gran ventanal que había en el recibidor, mientras lo hacía pudo notar que Susana llegaba a la casa, estaba bajando de su auto y se dirigía hacia dentro, al verla, Candice sintió como un leve estrujón en el pecho, al recordar que le sería difícil verla a la cara, luego de saber que había pasado la noche con su novio, no obstante no tenía por qué hacerlo, la pecosa podía seguir clavando su mirada en la ventana y olvidándose de lo demás, pero cuando lo hacía, no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación que se suscitó cerca de ella.

\- ¡Hola Margaret!, ¡que gusto verte!, ya ni te pude avisar a tiempo que tuve que viajar de improviso a Madrid, hubieron unos inconvenientes con la calidad de unas telas para mis diseños y, no que te cuento fue todo un lío, pero lo bueno es que pude cerrar el contrato y todo sigue igual de normal que siempre – sonrió Susana a su receptora.

\- Me da tanto gusto querida, pero ven siéntate, en seguida le digo a alguien que nos traiga unas tazas de té, por cierto ¿acabas de llegar? – le cuestiono Margaret.

\- Sí, apenas en la madrugada, pero antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa, quise venir a visitar a mi novio, he extrañado tanto a Terry, espero se haya portado bien – añadió Susana.

\- Pues espero que sí, el día que te fuiste supe que durmió en su apartamento, pero vino muy temprano según Mary, luego de eso, pues no me entere que haya salido con nadie, ayer durmió aquí y ni siquiera salió de paseo como lo suele hacer – replico Margaret.

\- Sí, que raro, pero eso es bueno Margaret, nos demuestra que Terrence está cambiando, que bueno, seguro me quiere por eso lo hace, yo también le amo tanto que no me imagino la vida sin él, además me alegra que ese tonto de su amigo, no le haya sonsacado para salir – dijo Susana.

\- Si Susi, ese muchacho no ha llamado a Terry, se me hace muy extraño, bueno al menos aquí no lo ha hecho, ojala y en verdad dejará de frecuentarlo pero ya sabes que es su mejor amigo, así que aunque no lo quieras, tendrás que soportarlo después de que se casen, solo espero que casado no intente que mi hijo le acompañe a sus noches de juerga – añadió Margaret.

\- Ojala y no, es que de verdad siento que Terry a veces exagera con ese tipo, mira que estoy segura que le cuenta de todas y cada una de sus aventuras, típico son hombres, y más siendo tan amigos como lo son, es de esperarse, pero lo único que me alegra de todo eso, es que esas estúpidas que se han metido con Terry, son unas ilusas que piensan que él me dejara a mí por ellas, eso nunca sucederá, yo soy y siempre seré su primer novia y la mejor – sonrió Susana.

\- Así es mi Susi, tu llevas años con mi hijo, y eso vence a cualquier amorío tonto y pasajero que él tenga, porque estoy segura que son solo caprichos, aun así me alegra que se haya mantenido tranquilo estos días – replico Margaret.

Pecas se mantenía atenta escuchando toda la conversación, sintiendo dentro que su pecho se estrujaba con mayor fuerza al percibir con claridad las palabras que esas mujeres usaban, pese a que Terry le había dicho que deseaba conservar una amistad con ella, Candy temía que esa amistad se convirtiera en algo más, porque de nuevo había soñado con él, sin contenerlo, de hecho últimamente se despertaba recordando esos besos que le había dado, y precisamente aquello la tenía en suspenso de lo que fuese a pasar después.

* * *

Archibald Cornwell, tenía un montón de papeles regados por doquier en su oficina, necesitaba encontrar unas requisiciones de los estados de cuenta bancarios de su compañía y aun no los hallaba, justo al teléfono tenía a uno de sus contadores, quien necesitaba esa valiosa información, mientras tanto su amigo Terrence abría sigilosamente la puerta y él le hacía una señal con la mano de que pasara, se sentara y aguardara a que terminara de hablar, unos pocos segundos después, encontró debajo del teclado de su computador, aquello que tanto andaba buscando, pudiendo concluir de esa forma su llamada, al dictarle cifras a quien le escuchaba.

\- ¿Qué hubo Terry? – indico Archie, luego de colgar el teléfono y resoplar un poco más aliviado.

\- Veo que tienes mucho que hacer – exclamo Terrence, mirando por doquier, los papeles que habían en el escritorio.

\- Pues algo de pendientes, pero ya casi acabo, aunque no importa, primero lo primero, acomódate y cuéntame con lujo de detalles, ¿Cómo estuvo tu noche con la gatita?, que me has tenido con el alma en vilo – exclamo Archie con una sonrisa, recargando sus hombros en el escritorio, mirando con interés a Terry, esperando que le dijera.

\- No te contaré nada Archie – le dijo Terry.

\- ¿Cómo que no me contarás?, ¿pero qué ocurre contigo Terry?, ¡soy tu amigo, siempre me cuentas todo!, debo saberlo para pagarte tus veinte mil dólares, anda dime – añadió Archie.

\- No Archie, no he venido aquí para hablar de ella, he venido para hablar de negocios – indico Terry y Archie torno su rostro a serio y recostó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

\- ¿así? ¿Cuál negocio amigo? – cuestiono Archie.

\- ¿Recuerdas que dijimos que crearíamos una empresa de publicidad?, ¡ya tengo todo listo!, comenzaremos a buscar clientes, ¡será un éxito!, ya lo verás – señalo Terry con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, supongo que sí, mucho más con nosotros al mando, pero no me cambies el tema Terry, necesito que me cuentes de esa chica, ¿te acostaste con ella? – le cuestiono Archie – o solo me engañaste para lucirte.

\- ¡Claro que no te engañe!, si, lo hice, pero no te contaré detalles, no es prudente – señalo Terry.

\- ¿no es prudente? ¿Por qué lo dices?, acaso ocurrió algo imprevisto, ¡no me digas que si resulto ser una leona y te quedaste con ganas de más! – carcajeo Archie y Terry mostro seriedad.

\- ¡No!, ella no era como la imaginamos Archie, ella es diferente, pero con diferente me refiero, a que ¡yo fui su primera vez! – exclamo Terry.

\- ¿su primera vez?, ¡no lo puedo creer!, pero entonces ¿Por qué acepto? – añadió Archie.

\- Por cuestiones personales, será mejor que no hablemos más de ella ¿de acuerdo?, dije que mantendría lo que sucedió en secreto y no lo estoy haciendo muy bien que digamos, así que ya no me hables de eso, el tema muere ahí ¿estamos? – asevero Terry con firmeza.

\- De acuerdo, si así lo quieres, seré una tumba – río Archie.

\- Es en serio Archie, no bromeo – indico Terry.

\- Está bien amigo, por los veinte mil no te preocupes, los tendrás pronto, solo deja terminar algunas cosas pendientes y pagos que tengo que hacer…

\- ¡no los quiero!, no me pagues nada Archie…

\- ¿Qué dices?, ¡estás loco Terry!, yo nunca quedo a deber nada, así que pronto tendrás ese dinero, no se hable más – señalo Archie y Terry solo hizo un gesto de inconformidad en su rostro, mismo que Archie comenzó a notar en él, algo que no era usual que hiciera, de hecho no era común que tomara la determinación de no narrarle acerca de su noche de pasión, como lo solía hacer siempre.

* * *

La tarde de nuevo llegaba a su fin, dándole un paso a la noche, Candice sabía que estaba a punto de salir de trabajar, durante todo el día, anduvo buscando la oportunidad de ver a Terrence, pero no le encontró, al parecer estuvo fuera, porque nunca le vio, sin embargo ella pensó por un momento que eso había sido lo mejor, el no mantener una relación tan estrecha con él, debido a lo que había escuchado de los labios de Susana y Margaret.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de salir, noto que el vehículo de Terrence llegaba, lo observo estacionarse y bajar del mismo, con una chaqueta negra al hombro, portando unos jeans del mismo tono y una playera blanca un poco entallada que dejaba distinguir sus pectorales debajo de ella, pectorales que Candy rememoró en ese momento al desnudo como los había visto hasta hace unas noches, sin embargo mientras permanecía inmersa en su letargo, suspirando, decidió caminar hacia donde él estaba con la esperanza de que si la veía decidiera llevarla a su casa.

Empero cuando intento hacerlo, Susana misteriosamente apareció detrás de él, rodeándole con sus brazos, al tiempo en que le daba un beso en los labios, que aparentemente a él desconcertó.

\- ¡Susana!, no esperaba verte tan pronto, creí que aún no volverías – indico Terry.

\- No mi amor, pero por supuesto que volvería pronto, ¿Qué esperabas?, tú sabes que tu amada novia, siempre resuelve todo en un dos por tres – sonrió Susana, sin dejar de abrazar a Terry.

\- Si apuesto que lo es, pero…

\- Mi amor, no digas más, mejor vamos a mi apartamento, te he extrañado tanto que no quiero perderme ni un minuto de ti, tengo tantas ansias de que me hagas el amor como solo tú sabes hacerlo – indico Susana a Terry y él solo le sonrió aun confuso.

Ninguno de los dos notaron la presencia de Candice, casi frente a ellos, aun por salir de la casa, sin embargo, ella si les escucho y los vio abrazarse y besarse, así que al ver que Terry accedía a llevar a Susana a su apartamento, arrancando de nuevo su coche yéndose juntos, la pecosa sintió como si una daga afilada atravesara su pecho, era extraño porque eran sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado, de modo que en ese momento, supo que tenía que dejar esos pensamientos referentes a Terry a un lado, no podía seguir así.

* * *

Cuando llego a su casa, recordó que Albert le había dejado una tarjeta de presentación, con lo recelosa que estaba al recordar a Terry besar a Susana, notó el número telefónico de Andrew y decidió llamarle, ni ella misma se explicaba por qué lo hacía, pero sentía la necesidad de salir con alguien esa noche, a conversar y el rubio le había caído muy bien, además de que reconocía que era un hombre apuesto.

\- ¡hola! ¿señor Andrew? – cuestionó Candice al teléfono.

\- Hola, ¿Quién habla, perdón? – respondió Albert confundido.

\- Disculpe que le moleste, mire, soy Candy, Candice White, es que recuerdo que me dijo acerca de un empleo, y quisiera saber si puede charlar ahorita conmigo, en persona – señalo la rubia y Albert se desconcertó al escucharla, ya que no pensó que se fuese a interesar tan pronto, mucho menos ser ella quien le llamara.

\- ¡Claro!, ¿si gusta le paso a buscar a su casa? ¿le parece? – cuestiono Albert.

\- Sí, me parece bien, ¿en cuánto tiempo llegará? – cuestiono Candice con interés.

\- Bueno pues, en veinte minutos, si le parece – sonrió Albert.

\- Desde luego, entonces aquí nos vemos – le correspondió Candy.

Luego de colgar la línea, la señora Jennifer noto que su hija, estaba quedándose de ver con alguien, así que decidió indagar al respecto;

\- ¿con quién hablabas hija?

\- Ah, ¡con Mary!, la chica del trabajo, saldré con ella hoy mamá – mintió Candice, ya que no quería que su madre se enterará de que iba a salir con Albert y tampoco que le estaba ofreciendo un nuevo empleo, porque Jennifer se sentía demasiado comprometida con los Grandchester, que seguro tomaría a mal que su hija abandonara ese trabajo.

\- ¿hoy?, ¿no crees que es muy tarde Candy?, no me parece que salgas, ¡son casi las diez! – replico su mamá – una jovencita decente no sale de su casa tan tarde.

\- Si lo sé mamá, pero yo ya no soy una jovencita, además, solo será cuestión de unas dos horas, quizás, no más, solo déjame divertirme ¿sí?, te prometo que no me pasara nada malo, su novio vendrá a dejarme junto con ella, así que puedes estar tranquila ¿de acuerdo? – añadió Candy.

\- De acuerdo, no te impediré que salgas, ¿sabes porque?, porque lo mereces, siempre te la has pasado encerrada, ni tienes amigos, es justo que conozcas gente nueva, diviértete mi amor, pero no vuelvas demasiado tarde ¿estamos?

\- Si mamá, no te angusties, así será – respondió Candy.

* * *

Tal y como quedo, Albert paso por ella justo frente a su casa, sin darse cuenta de que su madre la había visto subir a ese vehículo y que le esperaba pronto un cuestionamiento extenso al respecto, pero por ahora no imaginaba nada.

\- Señor Andrew, en verdad lamento haberle molestado a esta hora, pero es que no puedo más temprano, todos los días trabajo, sin descanso, bueno al menos por otra semana más, según la señora Grandchester – exclamo la rubia.

\- No es ninguna molestia, me alegro que haya accedido a charlar conmigo sobre el empleo, por cierto, se me hace poco prudente que la señora Grandchester, le haga trabajar tanto tiempo – indico Albert.

\- Si pero pues es que necesito el trabajo, además esas personas fueron buenos con mi madre durante muchos años, antes de que yo trabajara para ellos, mi madre lo hizo, pero ahora como enfermó, pues yo tuve que quedarme en su lugar – indico Candice.

\- Ah, de modo que es por eso entonces – dijo Albert.

\- Así es, pero no me quejo, yo puedo trabajar donde sea, considero que soy capaz de realizar cualquier actividad que se me encomiende – añadió la rubia.

\- Eso es bueno, ¡me gusta su actitud! – contestó Albert con una sonrisa.

Mientras iban en el vehículo, Candice comenzó a sentir cierto nerviosismo y arrepentimiento de haber actuado impulsivamente, pero ya era tarde, estaba allí sentada a lado de Albert, ahora sí sintiendo una gran vergüenza de haberle llamado, molestándolo tan tarde, pero él parecía despreocupado por ello, mantenía la vista fija en la calle conduciendo, mirando de repente a ella, por breves segundos.

\- ¿y a dónde iremos? – cuestiono Candy.

\- Le invitaré a cenar, allá charlaremos sobre mi propuesta ¿le parece? – cuestiono él, dando la vuelta en una calle aledaña que le daba acceso a un lujoso restaurant de la ciudad que Candy solo había visto en revistas.

\- ¿cenaremos aquí? – cuestiono ella, mirando con asombro lo bonita que era la decoración exterior del lugar.

\- Sí, preparan una comida estupenda, además sobra decir que el servicio es excelente, le gustara mucho – diciéndolo Albert se bajó del auto y fue directo a abrirle la puerta a Candice, mientras le brindaba su mano, para ayudarla a bajar.

\- Gracias – respondió ella sonrojándose un poco.

El sitio, tal y como Candy lo había imaginado y visto en las revistas, era acogedor, la iluminación ideal para pasar una noche tranquila, en compañía de un buen vino y una buena charla, en el recibidor, la pecosa descubrió que Albert era cliente frecuente del lugar, porque apenas le vieron, corrieron a atenderle de la mejor manera, llevándoles hacia su mesa, misma que estaba frente a un gran ventanal que brindaba una vista panorámica de la ciudad, simplemente era hermoso mirar desde ahí.

\- ¡Que linda se ve la ciudad!, creo que aquellos edificios poco iluminados y que opacan la visión, son donde yo vivo – sonrió ella.

\- Me agrada su sentido del humor, sin duda, es inigualable, lo poco que le conozco puedo atreverme a decir que con usted nadie se aburre ¿no es así?

\- Bueno, no lo sé, quizás sí, ya que no tengo muchos amigos, mi círculo se limita a Stear, él es mi único y mejor amigo, como mi hermano, ¿usted tiene hermanos señor Andrew?

\- No, yo fui hijo único, pero ahora vivo solo, mis padres…, fallecieron – exclamo Albert cabizbajo y Candy noto su imprudencia.

\- Cuanto lo lamento, discúlpeme por haber preguntado temas como ese – indico ella.

\- No se preocupe, no tiene por qué disculparse, son cosas que suceden, la muerte no es algo que debamos ocultar, es irremediable cuando sucede que no queda más que aceptarla – dijo él.

\- Si tiene razón, es por eso que yo he hecho todo lo posible porque mi madre se recupere de esa enfermedad que tiene, no quisiera que le llegará a suceder algo, no me lo perdonaría…

Cuando Candice y Albert estaban charlando allí cómodamente, alguien imprevisto llegaba también al mismo restaurante en el que ellos estaban.

* * *

\- Qué bueno que aceptaste mi sugerencia de venir a este restaurante Terry, tenía mucho tiempo que no pasábamos una noche juntos, discúlpame por no tener muchas ganas de preparar una cena inigualable como la de la última ocasión – indico Susana, mientras llegaba del brazo de Terry al mismo restaurante donde se encontraba Candy.

\- No te preocupes, me parece buena idea venir aquí – añadió Terry.

\- Sí, me agrada escucharlo amor – señalo Susana y él solo le miro con una sonrisa.

El hostess los recibió;

\- Buenas noches señores – dijo el hostess.

\- Hola, buenas noches, mesa para dos personas por favor – exclamo Terrence.

\- Claro señor Grandchester, pasen por aquí por favor – les dijo el hombre, acompañándolos hacia su mesa, misma que curiosamente estaba a dos mesas más de donde estaba Candice, justo en la misma línea, frente al gran ventanal.

\- ¡Que hermosa esta la ciudad esta noche! ¿no lo crees mi amor? – dijo Susana.

\- Sí, es linda – respondió Terry, a lo lejos percibiendo una zona un poco oscura de la ciudad, que era donde vivía Candy.

"Seguro ahora estas en casa Candy, me hubiese gustado charlar contigo hoy, pero quizás mañana lo haga – pensó Terry y Susana noto su silencio"

\- ¿sucede algo amor? – le cuestionó.

\- Para nada, estaba pensando, cosas del trabajo – respondió Terry y de pronto Susana miró que frente a ella, estaba Albert Andrew, a quien conocía muy bien.

Ninguno se percató de la presencia de Candy porque ella estaba de espaldas, Terry también lo estaba y los únicos que tenían visión de ellos, eran Susana y Albert, pero Albert no los había notado, sin embargo Susana sí.

\- Mira amor, allá está el señor Andrew, deberíamos saludarle, hasta hace unos días publico mis diseños, tengo que agradecerle mucho porque gracias a él, cerré mis negocios en Europa – sonrió Susana.

* * *

 **Hola, gracias por seguirme leyendo, espero estén muy bien, después de todo si pude publicar hoy, a petición de muchas,es que ayer actualice mis otras historias, que no quiero abandonar. Me agrada que les guste esta, si pueden leen las otras también, gracias por sus comentarios.**

 **Agradeciendo Reviews:**

 **Guest-Gladys-Soadora-Patty(hola, si te animas me dices para leerlo)-SkarletNorman-PaulayJoaqui-ClausMart-AmyCL(Gracias por pensar eso de mi, que estén bien. Saludos ;)-Guest-Viridiana(Hola, por lo regular actualizo a diario. Saludos)-KiraAnima-MiryLupiss(Gracias, me alegro que te guste. Saludos)-Flaishh-BeckyGrandchester-OlgaLiz-Frida-XFTO(Me alegra que estés bien, si escuche de ese huracán, pero gracias a dios no paso a mayores, saludos y abrazos)-Guest-GiselQuiroz(Gracias por añadir mi face, no te he aceptado por que no me he conectado, pero en cuanto lo haga te añado, Saludos)-Marili-Esme05(Jejeje amiga, ¿como crees?, si no hay nadie que pueda amar a Terry que yo jejeje, eso cuenta aun más para pertenecerme, jejeje ¡Que locas estamos!. Saludos ;0). Gracias a todas por sus lindos comentarios, nos leemos pronto amigas.**

 **¡Besos y abrazos en la distancia!**

 **¡Chau!**


	22. INQUIETUD

**Capítulo 21.**

 **"** **INQUIETUD"**

* * *

:::::::::::

::::::::::::::

\- ¿el señor Andrew? – exclamo Terrence.

\- Si amor, el de la revista, es un tipo muy gallardo, yo solo le conocí por teléfono y email, pero ahora que le veo en persona, me sorprende mucho – sonrió Susana.

\- ¿así?, a mi no me parece que sea tan guapo, soy mas guapo que él – respondió Terrence con una sonrisa.

\- Ay Terrence ¡Que vanidoso eres amor!, pareciera que le tienes envidia al señor Andrew – bromeo Susana.

\- ¿envidia a ese tipo?, por supuesto que no, soy mejor que él en muchos aspectos – señalo Terry con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Anda vamos a saludarle!, tengo muchas ganas de presentarme personalmente y agradecerle – exclamo Susana y Terrence solo accedió.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia la mesa en donde se encontraba Andrew, él ni se había percatado de que se acercaban a él, porque seguía inmerso en su conversación con Candice, que le parecía muy amena, pero mientras sonreían, Susana se postró a su lado, interrumpiéndoles.

\- Buenas noches señor Andrew – exclamo Susana extendiéndole la mano a Albert con una sonrisa sin haberse fijado que Candy estaba allí, pero quien la vio de inmediato fue Terry.

Candy y Terry se quedaron mirando con firmeza hacia los ojos, sorprendidos de encontrarse en esa situación, por lo cual la rubia al notar la insistencia de la visión de Terrence en ella, optó por bajar la cabeza, para después mirar por la ventana, ignorando su presencia.

\- Buenas noches – exclamo Albert, mirando a Susana igual con una sonrisa, para después reconocer de inmediato a Terry – buenas noches señor Grandchester, pero que sorpresa encontrarle por aquí, ¿la señorita es?…

\- ¡Soy su novia! – respondió Susana – mi nombre es Susana Marlowe señor Andrew, mucho gusto en conocerle, no sé si me recuerde, pero hasta hace poco público unos de mis diseños en su revista, estoy sumamente agradecida con usted por ello, es por eso que le insistí a mi novio en venirle a saludar, él no quería molestarle.

\- No es ninguna molestia, me da gusto conocerle señorita Marlowe, déjenme les presento a la señorita White, Candice White – dijo Albert dirigiéndose a Candy, mientras Susana la miraba de forma despectiva sin terminar de comprender ¿Qué hacía alguien como Candy con Albert?

\- ¡Ya la conocemos! – replico Susana mientras Candice solo les miraba con seriedad – ella es la sirvienta de la mansión de los Grandchester, disculpe que se lo diga señor Andrew, no sé si ya usted estaba enterado de ese punto en su acompañante.

Las palabras de Susana llevaban ironía, no le parecía que alguien como Candice, estuviera tan cómoda cenando con un hombre millonario e importante como lo era Albert, en ese momento Susana comenzó a cavilar tonterías en su mente respecto a ese encuentro.

\- Si señorita Marlowe – respondió Albert con seriedad, ante ese comentario en Susana que le pareció un tanto imprudente por la forma en que lo mencionó – estoy enterado del trabajo de la señorita White en la mansión de su novio y créame que eso no es ningún inconveniente para mí, no soy un hombre superficial. La invite a cenar y es lo mejor que pude haber hecho, la señorita White tiene un excelente sentido del humor, es muy singular – le sonrió a Candice y ella solo se sonrojo, mientras la mirada de Terry permanecía recelosa al escuchar las palabras de Albert y como la defendía ante Susana.

\- Así es – respondió Candice – el señor Andrew y yo la estamos pasando muy bien, nos alegra que ustedes también lo hagan, por cierto me da gusto verle señorita Marlowe.

Susana permanecía mirando a Candice con coraje, mucho más por la forma en la cual Albert la había defendido, sin embargo;

\- ¿Si gustan pueden compartir la mesa con nosotros? – exclamo Albert.

\- No gracias señor Andrew, no me apetece compartir la mesa con…

\- ¡Susana! – la reprendió Terry, deteniéndola de seguir hablando – lamentamos haberle interrumpido señor Andrew, espero la sigan pasando muy bien, con permiso.

Diciéndole eso, se encamino con ella sujetándola del brazo hacia su mesa un tanto enfadado por el comportamiento que tuvo frente a Candice, esa forma en que la trato para nada le agrado a Terry, mucho menos delante de un hombre tan importante como lo era Albert, pese a que a él no le agradaba del todo tampoco el verlos juntos, ya que ahora estaba más que deseoso de saber los motivos por los cuales la pecosa parecía tan feliz con ese hombre.

\- ¡Susana! ¿Qué te ocurre? – exclamo Terry ya sentados en su mesa.

\- Nada, me exaspera ver a esa tonta tan cómoda con el señor Andrew, ¿te das cuenta Terry?, ¡esa mujer es una arribista!, aun no me explico cómo un hombre tan respetable como el señor Andrew, se ha dejado seducir por una ¡gata! – respondió Susana.

\- ¡Basta Susana!, no me parece que te expreses de esa forma de Candy – señalo Terry.

\- ¡¿Qué?! no me digas que ahora tú la vas a defender, ¿Qué sucede contigo Terry?, ¿no te das cuenta?, gente como ella no debería ni siquiera pisar estos lugares, deberían de echarla, es una mala imagen para este sitio, seguro el vestido que lleva puesto salió de un bazar, donde lo compro por un dólar, ¡pero qué horror!, jamás vuelvo a regresar aquí – añadió Susana.

\- ¡Para Susana!, ¡ya!, pareces una desquiciada, Candy es libre de andar donde ella lo desee y si ese tipo la invito, pues su problema será ¿no lo crees? – justo cuando Terrence estaba diciendo eso, noto que Candice se encaminaba por el corredor hacia el tocador así que - ¿sabes?, ahora vuelvo.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – le reclamo Susana al verlo levantarse de improviso.

\- Ahora vuelvo, no me demoro, voy al tocador – señalo Terry y Susana del enfado que tenía ni se fijó que Candy tampoco estaba en su mesa.

Terry decidió ir en búsqueda de la pecosa cuando la vio que recorría el pasillo, allí pudo llegar a ella a tiempo, sujetándola por el antebrazo para ponerla frente a él.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Terry? ¡me asustaste! – señalo ella.

\- ¿Qué haces con ese hombre? – la cuestiono Terry mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Con el señor Andrew? – dijo Candice sorprendida.

\- ¡Si con él, con quien más! – respondió Terry un tanto irritado, mostrando un carácter distinto al usual, algo que ella no había visto antes en él.

\- Estoy cenando, ¿no lo estás viendo? – exclamo ella.

\- Sí, eso lo sé, pero ¿por qué?, ¿Qué motivo te ha traído a salir con él? ¿Por qué aceptaste su invitación a cenar, dímelo Candy? – replico Terry con voz demandante.

\- Eso no te incumbe Terry, tu estas con tu novia, quien por si lo olvidas te espera en su mesa, así que será mejor que me sueltes y regreses con ella, tu y yo solo somos amigos, pero así como te estás comportando conmigo me haces dudar de seguirlo siendo – reclamo Candice.

\- ¿así?, supongo que ahora pretendes ser amiga del señor Andrew ¿no es así?, ¿Qué buscas en él Candy?, ¿necesitas más dinero?, no te bastó con lo que yo te di, que ahora pretendes seducir a otro millonario – dijo Terry y Candy le miro con enfado.

\- Me estas ofendiendo Terry, mejor agradece que no te doy una bofetada en este mismo momento, ya que, ¿sabes?, no tengo por qué darte ninguna explicación del motivo por el cual salí con el señor Andrew, porque no mejor me dejas en paz y continuas con tu noche a lado de tu novia, ya que supongo que te espera algo mejor más adelante ¿no es así?, la noche para ti no terminará aquí – señalo pecas igual de enfadada, cruzando sus esmeraldas con los zafiros celosos que le miraban.

\- ¡No! – replicó él - ¡no terminará!, me esperan muchas cosas más por hoy.

\- ¡eres un cínico!, ¡suéltame! ¡te exijo que lo hagas! – decía Candice intentando librarse y él no quería dejarla.

\- ¡no!, no te soltaré, ahora mismo nos iremos de aquí – dijo él, sujetándole la mano y avanzando rumbo a la salida.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Terry? ¿has enloquecido?, ¡suéltame!, ¡no me iré contigo! – cuando dijo eso Candice se pudo zafar de su agarre.

\- ¿qué? ¿quieres quedarte con él?, ¡ese tipo es un hombre Candy!, y por si no te has dado cuenta es muy tarde, apenas y le conoces, que puedes saber cuáles son sus verdaderas pretensiones contigo, ¿dime?, ¿Qué tal si solo te quiere para pasar el rato?, luego de que lo consiga te dejará, no le importarás, ¡es un millonario!, ¡puede enamorar a las mujeres que desee!, ¡muchas mujeres!, para él solo serás aventura de una noche, ¡no seas tonta! – le decía Terry según él intentando hacerla entrar en razón, pero lo único que logró fue enfurecerla aún más.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Por qué tu hiciste lo mismo?, creo que si el señor Andrew es igual a ti, no tengo nada de que temer, ya que no le veo la diferencia, pero ¿sabes Terry?, lamento decirte que quizás no todos sean como tú, lo dices ya que piensas que por que tú eres así, ese hombre lo será igual ¡y no es de esa manera! Tú no tienes derecho a decirme que debo o no hacer Terry, por si lo olvidas apenas y nos conocemos y quedamos en un trato de olvidar lo sucedido entre los dos, si por el hecho de ayudarme crees que tendrás derechos sobre mí, creo que te equivocas, porque de ser así, no quiero tu ayuda, por el dinero no te preocupes, te devolveré todo, ¡ya lo verás! – tras decirlo Candy intentó seguir su camino de nuevo al restaurante y Terry camino detrás de ella deteniéndola, por la cintura.

\- ¿Qué? ¿acaso le pedirás a ese tipo que te de dinero? ¿o le propondrás lo mismo que a mí?, porque déjame decirte que él nunca te besará de la forma en que yo lo hago – exclamo Terry, sujetando a Candy por la cintura y tirándola hacia su pecho, al tiempo en que le robaba un beso, que fue detenido por una bofetada luego de ser correspondido, por breves segundos, en los cuales ambos se olvidaron de lo que había a su alrededor.

\- ¡Eres un imbécil engreído Terry!, ¡No quiero que me vuelvas a molestar, nunca! – diciéndolo camino y él intento seguirla de nuevo, pero Susana intervino.

\- ¡Terry! – le gritó Susana y él se quedó inmóvil al verla, que ya no pudo continuar con su cometido tras Candy, sin embargo ella no vio cuando beso a Candice mucho menos cuando le propino la bofetada.

\- ¿¡Que quieres Susana!? – exclamo Terrence irritado.

\- ¿Qué demonios hacías siguiendo a la sirvienta? – le reclamo Susana.

\- ¡Nada! – fue su respuesta.

\- ¿Cómo que nada?, ¡no soy estúpida Terry!, ¡te vi seguirla! ¿Qué pretendes?

\- ¡Nada Susana!, no pretendo ¡nada!, ¡ya déjame en paz!, ¡ahora mismo no estoy de humor para discutir!, ¡me largo! – dijo Terry enfadado, dirigiéndose hacia el estacionamiento, dejando a Susana allí anonadada con lo que ocurría.

\- ¡Terry espérame! – le dijo caminando tras él - ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡piensas dejarme tirada aquí! ¡soy tu novia!

Cuando le dijo eso, Terry se recargo sobre su vehículo con la cabeza agachada dándole la espalda, intentando agarrar aire suficiente para tranquilizarse, ni él mismo sabía porque sentía que la sangre recorría con más intensidad sus venas y un fuerte calor le acompañaba, invadiéndolo por completo; "¿Qué me sucede?, ¿Por qué me da tanto coraje ver a Candy con ese tipo? – pensaba para sí mismo".

\- Lo sé Susana, discúlpame, será mejor que nos vayamos no me siento bien – respondió él y ella decidió ya no seguirle reclamando acerca del motivo por el cual lo vio siguiendo a Candy.

\- ¿iremos a mi apartamento amor? – cuestiono ella ahora más apacible, intentando evadir sus propios recuerdos, ya que lo que menos quería era discutir y hacer que Terry la ignorara como lo estaba haciendo.

\- Te dejaré en tu apartamento, yo me iré al mío – respondió él con seriedad.

\- ¿Pero porque Terry?, dijiste que pasaríamos la noche juntos – ahora si comenzó a exaltarse Susana.

\- Sé lo que dije, pero no me siento bien Susana, lo lamento…

\- ¡¿no te sientes bien?! ¡vaya ahora resulta!, no será que lo que realmente quieres, es irte a revolcar con alguna de tus amantes, ¡Dímelo Terry!, ¡porque ya estoy harta de tus malditas infidelidades!

\- ¡Si estás harta! ¿Por qué no me dejas? – le respondió él con seriedad y exasperación – porque no dejamos esta farsa y olvidamos lo que tenemos, ¿dímelo?, no crees que alejándote de mí, rehaciendo tu vida con alguien más, podrías ser más feliz, así no tendrás a un hombre que solo te hace sufrir.

Al escucharlo Susana, se tragó sus propias palabras, deseando no haberlas dicho nunca, le dolía mucho que Terry se comportará de esa manera con ella, estaba tan cambiado, nunca antes se hubiera atrevido a decirle las cosas de esa forma, ni evadirla como lo hacía, pareciera que se estuviera enamorando de alguien más, pero Susana se negaba a creer que fuera de Candy, ella suponía que Candy era a lo mejor su cómplice o que le sabía algo y por eso él le reclamaba, pero ni por su mente pasaba el suponer que ella pudiera estarlo atrapando, haciéndolo cambiar tanto como lo estaba haciendo.

\- No amor, lamento haberte dicho eso, está bien, te daré tu espacio, creo que ambos estamos exaltados y eso no es bueno para ninguno – respondió Susana, intentando contradecir las palabras de Terry, ya que ella a pesar de todo, no estaba dispuesta por nada del mundo a perder al hombre que amaba por nadie, quería luchar antes de darse por vencida.

* * *

::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::

En el restaurante, aún seguían Candy y Albert, la rubia estaba más que desconcertada por lo que había ocurrido con Terry, por la forma en que se comportó con ella, de hecho comenzaba a suponer que esa actitud era muy similar a los celos.

\- ¿le ocurre algo Candice?, desde hace un rato le noto un poco preocupada, ha estado muy seria – le cuestiono Albert a Candy, al notar cierta inquietud en ella.

\- No, estoy bien, no se preocupe, es solo que comienzo a pensar que ya es un poco tarde y debo regresar a casa, mi madre se va a angustiar si no lo hago pronto – indico Candy.

\- Claro, creo que ya ni pudimos conversar acerca del empleo que le propuse – sonrió Albert – pero no se inquiete, lo haremos después con más tiempo, un día que pueda más temprano.

\- Sí, eso será mejor, disculpe por arruinar la noche señor Andrew, pero es que…

\- No tiene que darme explicación, le entiendo muy bien, comprendo que debe llegar pronto a casa, usted es una dama que su ausencia preocupa mucho a su madre y ella no puede estar así, debido a su enfermedad – le dijo Albert y llamó al camarero para que les llevara la cuenta – también debo decirle que si le incomodaron los comentarios de la señorita Marlowe, déjeme decirle que…

\- No – le interrumpió Candice – no fue eso, solo es por mi madre.

\- De acuerdo – respondió él – entonces si usted lo dice, no hay más que discutir al respecto.

Albert era un hombre muy amable y generoso, eso lo percibía muy bien Candy, le agrado mucho la forma en que se dirigió a Susana, cuando esta actuó de forma despectiva con ella, pero pese a todas esas atenciones que él mostraba, la pecosa no podía dejar de recordar a Terry, y la actitud que tuvo justo hace un rato, esa misma forma de comportarse sería algo que no la dejaría conciliar el sueño por esa noche.

* * *

::::::::::

:::::::::::::::

Por otro lado Terrence al llegar a su apartamento, luego de ir a dejar a Susana al suyo, llegó y se tumbó en el sillón, apretándose la cabeza, intentando olvidar lo sucedido con Candy, estaba arrepentido de haber actuado de la forma en que lo hizo, de hecho incluso tenía la intención de ir a verla, pero ya era muy tarde y no sabía si ella aún continuaba con Albert, el recordar eso le incomodaba, pero intentaba no hacerlo.

Así que lo único que pudo hacer, fue levantarse del sillón, ir a su minibar y servirse una copa de whisky en las rocas, al tiempo en que ponía una melodía en su estéreo para relajarse, la que anteriormente había escuchado con Candice, ya que era la misma pista de audio, que aún no cambiaba, el escucharla solo le traía más recuerdos de ella, así que lo que hizo fue mejor apagar ese aparato, negándose a esa memoria.

\- No, no puedo seguir así, esto es extraño, ¿Qué hago yo pensando en una misma mujer?, no, esto no será más, ahora mismo saldré de paseo por la ciudad y buscaré alguien con quien divertirme, no quiero estar aquí cruzado de brazos como un tonto – indico Terrence para sí mismo.

Tal y como lo había dicho, se fue a la ciudad en búsqueda de alguien más que le ayudará a olvidar los recuerdos de Candice y esa escena de celos, que hasta hace poco le había hecho. Terrence estaba comenzando a negarse a sí mismo los sentimientos que estaban brotando en él, no le gustaba sentirlos, ese rechazo por parte de ella, no lo alentaba para nada, por lo cual prefería buscar la manera de disipar eso de su mente.

En su recorrido nocturno por la ciudad, pudo llegar a un bar, en donde el exterior lucía muy iluminado y el ambiente se notaba a la distancia, era un sitio prestigiado como los que usualmente solía visitar con su amigo Archie, quien ese día no pudo acompañarlo porque había viajado a Manhattan, ya que andaba verificando unos negocios que tenía allá.

Al entrar al bar, Terrence decidió acercarse a la barra, allí pidió una copa y se dispuso a relajarse, justo cuando lo hacía una hermosa chica pelirroja se acercó a él, curiosamente era la misma mujer que él había visto en el hospital, aquella enfermera sexy que le sonreía a cada momento, ahora no estaba vestida de enfermera, llevaba un vestido corto entallado que dejaba distinguir con claridad su cuerpo curvilíneo y delgado.

\- Hola – le sonrió ella, al notar que él no dejaba de mirarla sonriéndole también.

\- Hola – le dijo él - ¿quieres una copa?

\- Claro, no sería mala idea – dijo ella sonriendole – me parece una agradable sorpresa el haberte encontrado aquí, no imagine que tuviera tanta suerte.

\- Si verdad, yo tampoco imagine que encontraría a una mujer tan bella, justo cuando más la necesitaba – respondió él mirándola de una manera coqueta.

\- Me llamo Kate y ¿tu? – le cuestionó a él.

\- Terry, mucho gusto Kate – señalo Terry, besándole el dorso de la mano con delicadeza.

\- Gracias, el gusto es mío al conocer a un caballero tan apuesto como lo eres tú – dijo ella.

Mientras los dos charlaban amenamente, no se dieron cuenta que alguien más los observaba, ese alguien era Neal Leagan, quien de inmediato noto que el chico que estaba tan a gusto con esa enfermera del hospital, no era nadie más que Terry, por lo cual, dedujo que le debía informar a Susana del paradero de su novio, a Neal le daba mucho coraje el ver que Terry la engañara, tenía la intención de ir y desenmascararlo delante de esa joven, pero en vez de hacer eso, decidió informarle a Susana, aunque seguro no le creería.

\- ¡Hola! – respondió Susana al teléfono.

\- Hola Susi, lamento interrumpirte, soy Neal – dijo él.

\- ¿Qué quieres Neal?, te dije que no quería que me molestarás, ahora mismo estoy con Terry y se enfadará si sabe que charlamos – mintió ella.

\- ¿así?, ¿entonces quién es el tipo que estoy viendo justo frente a mí, charlando tan amenamente con Kate?, ¿será su gemelo?, porque se parece mucho – respondió Neal ironico y su argumento de inmediato alerto a Susana.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿Quién es Kate? – dijo Susana.

\- ¿no que estaba contigo?

\- ¡Ya Neal!, ¡te exijo que me digas! ¿Quién es esa mujer que esta con Terry? ¿y dónde están?

\- Bueno, en un bar, casualmente en el mismo que yo estoy, pero, espera, están saliendo justo ahora – añadió Neal.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – respondió Susana furiosa - ¿A dónde van?

\- No sé Susi, no creo que quiera darme esa información…

\- ¡Déjate de tonterías Neal!, ¡síguelos!, anda, ve y me dices a dónde demonios se está largando con esa mujer…

\- No lo creo Susana, no interrumpiré mi noche por cuidar a tu novio, solo quería informarte, te veré luego – tras decirlo colgó, apago su celular, dejando a Susana enfadada y con la palabra en la boca.

\- ¡Neal!, ¡estúpido! – exclamo ella, aventando el teléfono inalámbrico del otro lado de la habitación.

* * *

:::::::::::

:::::::::::::::

Entretanto, los planes de Terrence no resultarían como los esperaba, decidió llevar a Kate a un hotel, ya estando en la habitación comenzaron a besarse, pero justo cuando estaban sobre la cama, despojandose de sus atuendos, con besos más apasionados, unas imágenes del rostro de Candy y de la noche que paso a su lado la vez que hicieron el amor, pasaron por su mente de manera intermitente sin esperárselo, haciendo que con eso no pudiera continuar.

\- ¡No! – exclamo Terry un tanto confundido, separandose de la chica que estaba tumbada sobre la cama.

\- ¿no qué? – añadió la chica.

\- No puedo hacerlo – dijo él, sin percatarse bien de lo que estaba diciendo, ya que de lo aturdido que se hallaba, ni advertía su propia actitud evasiva con una mujer hermosa como Kate.

\- ¿Cómo que no lo puedes hacer?, ¿no comprendo? ¿por qué?, ¿acaso te parezco fea? – cuestiono Kate desconcertada.

\- No claro que no, eres hermosa, pero no es por eso, ¿sabes?, no sé qué me pasa, será mejor que lo olvidemos por hoy, creo que me está doliendo la cabeza, lo siento – dijo Terry situándose frente a la ventana, ahí parado observando los demás edificios aledaños, intentando tranquilizarse y sacarse esos recuerdos de su mente, mismos que le impedían continuar.

\- ¿estás hablando en serio? – cuestiono de nuevo la mujer.

\- Si, solo márchate por favor, déjame solo, no quiero que me malinterpretes, lo lamento – tras decirlo la chica quien ya estaba pasmada, agarro sus cosas, se vistió de nuevo y salió de la habitación, dejando al confuso caballero solo.

"Maldición ¿Qué me pasa?, ¿Qué me estás haciendo Candy?, ¿Por qué no puedo sacarte de mi mente? ¿Por qué?, seguro debes estar feliz con Andrew y yo aquí como un estúpido rechazando la compañía de una bella mujer, pero, es que ¡no! – se decía así mismo en la soledad de la habitación"

* * *

:::::::::::

:::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto Candice quien ya había llegado a su casa, entrando sigilosa a su habitación, fue presenciada por su madre, quien tenía la intención de cuestionarle los motivos por los cuales le había mentido de con quien salía.

\- ¡Candy! – replico Jennifer con seriedad, interrumpiendo a Candy de continuar su paso a su habitación.

\- Mamá – respondió alarmada.

\- ¿me vas a decir porque me engañaste?

\- ¿engañarte? ¿Por qué mamá?, no entiendo a qué te refieres con eso – añadió la rubia aparentando que no sabía de qué hablaba.

\- No te hagas la desentendida Candice, sabes a la perfección que me mentiste diciéndome que te irías con Mary, cuando en realidad quien paso a recogerte fue el señor Andrew, ¿Qué te traes con ese hombre Candy? – cuestiono Jennifer un tanto enfadada.

\- Nada mamá, el señor Andrew, solo me invito a cenar, no quise decirte porque seguro pensarías mal, pero lamento haberte engañado, él me…

\- ¿de dónde sacaste el dinero para la cirugía Candy?, porque hace un rato llamo el doctor Anthony y me informo que todo está listo, por casualidad decidí cuestionarlo y él me dijo que ya se había cubierto el monto, ¿Quién te dio ese dinero Candy? ¿de dónde lo sacaste?

Candy estaba confundida, no sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar ante el argumento de su madre, así que debía encontrar pronto la forma de decirle la verdad o seguirle mintiendo, pero ya no distinguía que camino elegir, al parecer todas las mentiras que había dicho estaban poniéndose en su contra, haciendo que su madre pensara algo que no era, de ella.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, feliz inicio de semana, lo mejor para ustedes, espero estén muy bien, aquí empiezo saludandoles con el primer capitulo de esta semana, ojala sea de su agrado, como siempre espero sus comentarios con gusto.**

 **Agradeciendo Reviews:**

 **Patty(Que bien, luego me dices como se llama para buscarlo, te deseo buena suerte)-Thay-Gladys-Dajimar-Guest-SkarlletNorman-Alesita77-PaulayJoaqui-ClausMart-ZafiroAzulCielo1313-CarolL(Jejeje, me agrada tu idea, jeje, que estés bien)-Esme05 (Gracias amiga aquí seguimos enloqueciendonos más con nuestro amado Terry, te lo comparto no hay problema, jejeje). Gracias a todas chicas, por sus lindos comentarios les aprecio mucho. Les deseo un excelente inicio de semana.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **¡Chau!**


	23. SUCESO INESPERADO

**Capítulo 22.**

 **"** **SUCESO INESPERADO"**

* * *

::::::::::

:::::::::::::

\- ¿El dinero de la cirugía? – cuestiono Candy, intentando hacer tiempo para que su mente cavilara que debía decir.

\- Si Candy, no te sigas haciendo la desentendida, sé que me escuchaste y entendiste muy bien..., hija, lo que te digo no es con el afán de regañarte, lo único que no me gustaría sería que anduvieras en malos pasos, sé que un hombre millonario y apuesto como el señor Andrew puede deslumbrar a una jovencita inocente como tú, pero…

\- ¡mamá! – la interrumpió Candy alarmada – para nada está pasando algo de lo que te imaginas entre el señor Andrew y yo, él solo se ha portado cortes conmigo, eso es todo, nunca me ha faltado al respeto ni se ha querido sobrepasar conmigo mamá, él es un hombre respetable.

\- ¿Entonces?, ¿Por qué te empeñas en ocultarme de donde sacaste el dinero? – tras decírselo, Candice solo trago en seco y supo que debía decir algo, pero no relacionaría a Terry de ningún modo, ya que si lo hacía, su madre ahí si pensaría que él tenía cierto interés por ella y para Jennifer ese chico no era precisamente el mejor para que Candice se fijara en él, o mostrara una inclinación amorosa.

\- Es cierto que él me ayudo de algún modo, yo le conocí en el hospital, aquel día en el que enfermaste y estuviste hospitalizada, de alguna manera se enteró de mi situación y se ofreció a ayudarme, pero no como tú lo piensas mamá, así que como el señor que siempre nos presta dinero, no quiso hacerlo, supuse que podría aceptar la ayuda del señor Andrew, pero le pagaré te lo aseguro, lo haré pronto, o al menos hasta que lo junte, es un trato – respondió la rubia y su madre aún seguía incrédula ante su argumento.

\- No lo sé Candice, aunque fuese cierto no me parece buena idea que salgas con él, que tal si se quiere cobrar de algún modo la ayuda que te brinda, ese hombre es un millonario Candy, puede conseguir a las mujeres que desee, no quiero que te enamores y te hagan daño mi niña, lo mejor será que no le frecuentes mucho – indico Jennifer y Candy solo se quedó escuchándola en silencio, recordando que Terry también le había insinuado lo mismo, de algún modo Candice supuso que en ese momento no podía decirle a su madre que le habían ofrecido un empleo, con seguridad se negaría rotundamente a ese hecho, así que lo que mejor hizo, fue no decirle, prefirió aguardar hasta tener la información exacta acerca de ese asunto.

La conversación entre ella y su madre concluyó y pese a no quedarse del todo satisfecha Jennifer con la respuesta de su hija, supo que no podía hacer nada al respecto, ni tampoco negarse a recibir ese préstamo, ya que ella bien reconocía que lo necesitaban, además el señor Andrew con anterioridad le había mostrado un carácter generoso al dejarles mudarse al nuevo complejo de apartamentos, sin cobrarles ni un centavo, sin embargo Jennifer estaba dispuesta a mantenerse alerta, ya que comenzó a sospechar que Albert podía en verdad tener intenciones amorosas con Candy.

Existía un motivo por el cual Jennifer dudaba mucho de los hombres millonarios, algo que en su pasado aun le recordaba que esa idea no era precisamente la mejor, mucho menos tratándose de su hija, porque lo que menos deseaba era verla sufrir, pero Candice no estaba tan interesada en Andrew como Jennifer lo suponía, más bien en el que pensaba era en otro.

Ese otro personaje en su vida era Terrence Grandchester, en él que curiosamente estaba pensando, allí tumbada sobre su cama, rememoro esa misma noche horas antes, lo insistente que había sido Terry y lo celoso que parecía estar con respecto a Albert, también recordó su cálido beso, aquel que pese a ser robado, al final de cuentas resulto ser especial, de modo que sin quererlo Candy asomo una sonrisa en su rostro y abrazo con fuerza el gran oso de peluche que tenía en su cama, el cual había sido obsequió de él y aun lo conservaba a diferencia de los que le regalo Archie, esos ni sabía en donde estaban.

* * *

::::::::::

::::::::::::::

Con respecto a Archie, a la mañana siguiente, casualmente apareció de nuevo en su puerta, al verlo Candice se encamino a prisa intentando ignorarlo, pero él la siguió sin parar de hablar, se estaba convirtiendo en alguien muy insistente y Candice empezaba a exasperarse de su renuencia a dejar de molestarla.

\- ¡Ya! – le reclamo la rubia - ¡suficiente!

\- No dejaré de molestarte, hasta que no aceptes salir conmigo a cenar esta noche ¿Qué tal? – cuestiono Archie con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- ¡Pero que insistente!, no lo puedo creer, es tan parecido a…- iba a decir Terry pero no lo hizo.

\- ¿a quién? – cuestiono Archie con interés – no creo que haya alguien igual de interesado en ti que yo, porque no hay comparación, para mi eres la mejor de todas las chicas.

\- Esas palabras no pueden conmigo señor Cornwell – sonrió Candice con leve sarcasmo.

\- Bueno entonces ya te dije Candy, si no aceptas salir conmigo esta noche, seguiré insistiéndote todos los días como hoy…, porque si me lo propongo, puedo seguir hablando sin parar, hasta el punto de ser desesperante, es más, ahora te voy a contar que…

\- ¡Basta! – añadió Candice desesperada de lo aturdida que estaba de tanto que ese joven hablaba sin poderlo parar – de acuerdo, aceptó, iré con usted por la noche, pero por favor, ya no quiero que venga mañana temprano, ahora mismo me comienza a doler la cabeza de tanto escucharle.

La sonrisa de Archie se asomó de pronto en su rostro, estaba feliz de que Candice haya aceptado salir con él, precisamente por eso había actuado de esa manera con ella, insistiéndole hasta aburrirla, para que pudiera convencerla, ya que si se le estaba haciendo muy difícil lograr su objetivo, ella era muy renuente y no parecía interesada en él, pero a Archibald eso no le importaba, él tenía la intención de conquistarla y no quería parar hasta lograrlo.

* * *

::::::::::

::::::::::::::

Candy en su día laboral con la familia Grandchester, anhelaba con todas sus intenciones, el no encontrarse a Terrence en la medida de lo posible, pero literalmente no sería así, y eso en específico se debía a que él tenía la intención de buscarla, para remediar su error de la noche anterior, aun se sentía como un tonto por haber actuado de forma tan impulsiva, pero, quería enmendarlo y lo haría.

A media mañana, a Candice la mandaron a recoger las hojas que caían en el césped, producto de un gran árbol ubicado en el jardín de la mansión, para ella en ese momento había sido lo ideal, porque el estar al aire libre con visión panorámica desde allí de la casa, la hacían sentir calmada, así no existía la posibilidad de ver a Terry, mucho menos escuchar algo que la incomodara, por si a Susana se le ocurría acudir, como solía hacerlo.

Pero había algo que Candy no se esperaba y era que Terrence no se quedaría cruzado de brazos. Dispuesto a buscarle por doquier, a lo lejos noto a la rubia pecosa vestida con su mandil, se encontraba barriendo las hojas, al tiempo en que las colocaba en un gran contenedor de desechos a su lado.

Terrence al notarla, camino acercándose cautelosamente a ella, llevando sus manos dentro de los bolsillos y una sonrisa pícara como la que lo caracterizaba siempre.

\- ¡Hola Candy! – exclamo Terry, mientras Candy permanecía de espaldas con el recogedor repleto de hojas y sujetando la escoba, al escucharlo solo lo ignoró, pero él continuó hablando – sé que estas enfadada conmigo por lo que ocurrió ayer, pero no quisiera que siguiéramos así, en verdad estoy arrepentido por lo ocurrido, actué de forma muy impulsiva, que ni me di cuenta cuando lo hice, lo siento Candy.

El argumento de Terry resulto medio convincente para Candice y la forma en que lo decía la hacían sentir importante para él, pero eso que sentía, esas sensaciones que la invadían al escuchar su voz, querían decirle que estaba bien, que no importaba, que le gustaría seguir charlando y conviviendo como lo habían hecho, pero por otro lado, también existía un inconveniente mayor, su razón le decía que no, que él aún estaba comprometido con Susana, y tal y como lo había escuchado, no la dejaría por una aventura como se consideraba ella misma en su vida.

\- Será mejor que lo olvidemos, no estoy enfadada, todo está bien, no te preocupes, ahora solo déjame continuar con mi trabajo, no quiero que tu madre nos vea, o tu novia lo haga, porque ayer note que se percató de que me seguías, lo menos que deseo es que piense mal y yo tenga problemas en mi trabajo – agrego Candy con seriedad y sin mirarle, inmersa aun en lo que estaba haciendo.

\- De acuerdo – fue la respuesta simple de Terry, misma que sorprendió a Candy al notar que ya no le insistía como solía hacerlo, por lo cual decidió voltearse a mirarlo y él solo bajo el rostro, le brindo una cálida sonrisa y siguió su camino hacia la mansión.

Candy solo quedo observando cómo se alejaba, sin decir más, por lo cual supuso que ya no mostraba más interés en ella, que el capricho de unos días se le estaba pasando, de pronto una punzada en su pecho se hizo presente, era extraño sentirse ignorada de algún modo, de hecho tuvo la intención de detenerlo y decirle que quería que siguieran siendo amigos, pero justo cuando intentó hacerlo, vio que Susana llegó y se le colgó del cuello, besándolo, al distinguir esa escena con claridad, la pecosa decidió seguir haciendo su labor y les dio la espalda un tanto enfadada, arrepentida de que sus sentimientos la estuvieran traicionando al haber intentado volver a hablar con Terry.

* * *

::::::::::

::::::::::::

\- ¿Susana? ¿Qué haces tan temprano? – cuestionó Terrence, alejando a la chica de su lado.

\- Vine a visitarte mi amor – le sonrió Susana en sus adentros evitando en la medida de lo posible gritarle a los cuatro vientos, lo enfadaba que estaba respecto a lo que Neal le había comentado por teléfono – por cierto cariño, ayer luego de irme a dejar, ¿descansaste bien en tu apartamento?, es que fíjate que me quede muy angustiada, como dijiste que te sentías mal.

\- Ah, sí, no te preocupes, descansé bien – le sonrió Terry y ella tuvo muchas ganas de reclamarle pero se contuvo, ya que su intención era averiguar más acerca de esa mujer, de quien dudaba fuese la amante de Terry, aquella que lo hacía comportarse tan extraño.

\- ¿Así?, me parece bien amor, ¿oyes sabes?, quisiera que hoy si fueras a mi apartamento por la noche, quiero terminar aquello que hemos dejado pendiente ¿Qué te parece? – indico Susana, de nuevo colgándose al cuello de Terry, mientras le acariciaba el cabello detrás de su cuello, justo en el momento que pasaba Candice, parecía que ella lo hiciera adrede para que la pecosa lo notara.

\- De acuerdo Susana, ahora debo irme, me está esperando Archie, estamos viendo lo de un nuevo negocio y no me quiero demorar, tenemos una junta muy importante con un cliente, te veré en la noche en tu apartamento – señalo Terrence dándole un beso en la mejilla a Susana y marchándose.

Susana empezó a cavilar que seguramente él no se dirigía precisamente con Archie, ella suponía que iría a verse con esa tal Kate, quien suponía era la mujer con la que ahora la engañaba, mientras estaba allí parada y muy enfadada, lo que hizo fue mirar que Candice dirigía su mirada hacia donde iba Terrence saliendo, de modo que al notarlo, fue directo a reclamarle respecto a si sabía algo de él que le estuviera ocultando.

\- ¡Sirvienta! – dijo Susana.

\- ¿Qué desea señorita? – cuestiono Candice con seriedad al percibir la forma despectiva usual en Susana para dirigirse a ella.

\- Ahora mismo necesito que me digas, ¿Qué sabes de Terry?, ¿Por qué te seguía anoche?

\- No sé de lo que me habla señorita – señalo Candice caminando rápido hacia la cocina, pero Susana la detuvo por el antebrazo con fuerza.

\- ¡A mí no me ignoras estúpida! ¿me escuchaste?, no eres nadie para hacerlo, y el hecho de que ayer hayas salido con el señor Andrew, no quiere decir que seas igual a mí, tú siempre serás una gata, vil y andrajosa, aunque tengas la intención de seducir a un millonario, quien solo te agarrará para revolcarse contigo y luego botarte, como lo que eres, una basura y una….- Candice no pudo contener su furia y arremetió contra Susana, propinándole una fuerte cachetada en el rostro, que la dejo perpleja.

\- ¡No permitiré que me maltrate de la forma en que lo hace! ¿me escucho?, será mejor que me respete, porque yo…- diciéndolo Candy tuvo la intención de decirle que su novio la había engañado con ella, incluso rogándole y celándola, además de que no la amaba, que él mismo se lo había confesado, pero se contuvo porque en ese momento llegó Margaret a interrumpirlas, luego de haber presenciado la bofetada y escuchado parte de la conversación.

\- ¡Candice! – exclamo Margaret con enfado - ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a Susana?

\- ¡Margaret a esta tipa, deberías echarla! ¿viste que me golpeo sin ningún motivo? – exclamo Susana aparentando angustia.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto, ella me ofendió!, dijo cosas de mi que no son ciertas, puedo permitirle cualquier cosa, pero menos que se meta con mi integridad cuando ni siquiera me conoce – replico Candice irritada.

\- ¡Cállate!, de integridad no tienes nada en lo absoluto, Susana tiene razón en todo lo que ha dicho, yo misma vi cómo te mirabas con el señor Andrew el día que me acompañaste a su casa, ¿Qué esperas que uno piense?, después de ser una mujer pobre como lo eres, saliendo con un tipo millonario, ¡no eres más que una arribista Candy!, sepa dios que cosas haces para conseguir tus objetivos, porque ese hombre parece embobado contigo, jamás pensé que la hija de Jennifer fuese así, es por eso que aunque agradezca el tiempo que ella nos sirvió, debo echarte…, no quiero verte más en mi casa Candy, ¡lárgate de nuestra presencia!, nunca perdonaré que te hayas atrevido a golpear a la novia de mi hijo, ¡Lárgate ya! – le gritó Margaret, despidiéndola, incluso haciendo que saliera por la puerta de atrás como una delincuente, eso sería algo que Candy nunca olvidaría – lo siento Susi…- se puso a disculpar con ella.

Candice se quedó inmóvil, comenzó a sentir que del coraje tenía la intención de llorar, de derramar lágrimas de ira, de gritarles que eran unas engreídas y las menos integras eran ellas, por la forma en que se comportaban, diciendo cosas que no eran ciertas, difamándola y echándola de la manera que lo hacían, pero ya no pudo hacer más, solo bajo la mirada se quitó el mandil frente a ellas, lo dejo en el suelo y camino hacia la cocina por sus pertenencias, en ese instante por la mente le pasaban muchas cosas, para empezar ¿Qué explicación le daría a su madre al respecto?, segunda, debía encontrar empleo lo más pronto posible, pero quizás ese segundo punto no fuese tan difícil después de todo, aun así en cierta forma, no deseaba alejarse de Terry, solo por él extrañaría ese lugar, aunque su estancia haya sido muy breve, y ahora creyera que a él no le importaba.

* * *

:::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::

Terry por su parte iba conduciendo su automóvil, en medio del tráfico de la ciudad comenzó a recordar de nuevo a Candice, últimamente se le estaba haciendo muy frecuente tenerla presente. El motivo por el cual decidió no insistirle a ella con esa amistad, fue porque estaba teniendo miedo.

El temía esos sentimientos que se presentaban en sí, no deseaba percibirlos, mucho menos luego de haber rechazado a aquella dama la noche anterior, debido a eso mismo, así que su determinación, mejor era olvidarlo, dejar aquel recuerdo como algo pasajero y no darle trascendencia, aun así se le estaba complicando hacerlo, a cada instante tenía la intención de hablar con ella, de decirle que quería salir de nuevo a pasear por la ciudad como la última vez que lo hicieron, incluso mientras pensaba eso, estaba estacionado frente al mar, frente a esa playa en la cual juntos charlaron y miraron las estrellas.

Mientras permanecía ahí distraído, escucho sonar su celular, así que respondió;

\- Hola – dijo Terry.

\- Hola, ¿señor Terrence Grandchester?

\- Si, él habla, ¿con quién tengo el gusto?

\- Soy Esther, la secretaria del señor Andrew. Disculpe si lo interrumpo en alguna actividad importante señor Grandchester, pero mi jefe me indico que le llamará para preguntarle, si podía venir hoy a hablar con él a la 1:00pm, necesita que le firme unos formatos que quedaron pendientes y olvido que lo hiciera – añadió la secretaria.

\- Claro, ahora mismo no tengo ningún compromiso – respondió Terrence mirando su reloj – le veré allá en una hora, gracias señorita.

Terry tomo camino hacia el corporativo Andrew, en donde Albert aguardaría por él.

* * *

::::::::::

::::::::::::::

Situada en una avenida aledaña a la mansión Grandchester se encontraba Candy, pensando que haría, a donde debía dirigirse, si ir a casa, pero al recordarlo, supo que esa opción no era viable, seguro al enterarse su madre de que la habían echado, se preocuparía mucho y lo que menos quería ella, era que eso sucediera, mucho más porque estaba próxima a operarse.

\- "Dios que haré a donde voy – pensó Candice, cuando de repente se le prendió el foco y recordó la propuesta de Andrew, así que lo que hizo fue llamarle para preguntarle si aún estaba en pie su propuesta referente a un mejor empleo, ahora ya no tenía opción más que aceptar."

\- Corporativo Andrew, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar? – contestó la secretaria de Albert.

\- Buenas tardes señorita, mire necesito hablar con el señor Albert Andrew, mi nombre es Candice White, él me conoce, ¿podría comunicarme con él?, es urgente – cuestiono Candy.

\- Claro señorita, solo déjeme ver si no está ocupado y puede atenderle – contestó la joven, luego de unos breves segundos de espera – le comunico con él.

\- Buenas tardes, Albert Andrew ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? – dijo él al teléfono.

\- Señor Andrew, soy Candy, ¿me recuerda?

\- Claro Candy, ¿Cómo olvidarle? ¿Qué tal como se encuentra?, ¿a qué debo el honor de su llamada? - cuestiono Albert con interés.

\- Disculpe que le moleste

\- No es ninguna molestia – interrumpió él.

\- Es que necesito hablar con usted, ¿Cuándo puedo verlo?, ¿será posible que nos veamos ahorita?, sé que es un hombre ocupado, pero me urge hablar con usted – exclamo Candice con desespero.

\- Me apena mucho informarle que ahora mismo no puedo, tengo una cita con un cliente, pero terminando con él, saldré a almorzar ¿Qué le parece si paso por usted y almorzamos juntos?, solo dígame donde, más o menos en una hora estaré por allá – respondió Albert.

\- Está bien, le agradezco mucho señor Andrew, puede pasar por mí en….- diciéndolo Candy le informó a Albert a donde podía recogerla.

\- De acuerdo señorita White, allá le veré en una hora exacta, nos vemos entonces – sonrió Albert al teléfono.

En lo que ellos hablaban, Terrence llegó a la oficina de Albert, pero como por casualidad Esther no estaba en su sitio, y no había nadie que le informara si Albert, ya estaba aguardando dentro, Terrence al notar la puerta entreabierta, se tomó la libertad de asomarse y cuando lo hizo, sin tener la intención, escucho parte de la conversación, en específico lo último, donde Albert se despedía con una sonrisa, después de haber invitado a Candy a un almuerzo.

Cuando estaba distraído escuchándolo, este mismo término de hablar y noto su presencia, así que lo invito a pasar.

\- Adelante por favor señor Grandchester, le estaba esperando – sonrió Albert.

\- Gracias, disculpe la intromisión, es que vi la puerta entreabierta y su secretaria…

\- No hay problema señor Grandchester, usted es como parte de esta empresa, así que siempre será bienvenido en ella, siéntese por favor – le hizo una seña a Terry y él accedió, sin dejarlo de mirar con desconcierto al suponer que debía tener algún interés amoroso en Candy, incluso llegando a suponer que ya andaban juntos.

\- De nuevo gracias, antes que nada debo disculparme por haberle molestado ayer, mientras cenaba con Candy – indico Terry.

\- Ah, no hay problema señor Grandchester, aunque le confieso que lo único que me incomodo fue que la señorita White no fuese bien recibida por su novia, creo que hay cierta fricción entre la señorita Marlowe y ella ¿cierto?

\- Pues Susana, suele ser así, pero no le tiene ningún sentimiento negativo a Candy, es por eso que necesitaba disculparme también, por la actitud de mi novia…

\- Le entiendo, pero no se preocupe, le vuelvo a repetir que todo está bien. Le he mandado a llamar porque necesito que me firme unos últimos formatos para terminar el contrato de negocios que tenemos pactado, aquí están – añadió Albert colocando frente a Terry, sobre el escritorio los papeles acompañados de un bolígrafo.

\- ¿tiene mucha prisa señor Andrew, quizá algún compromiso importante? – exclamo Terry intentando que le dijera algo referente a su almuerzo con la rubia.

\- ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

\- No, es que, es simple curiosidad, porque supuse que como usted ayer estaba cenando con Candy, pues quizás… no lo sé…- titubeo Terry.

\- ¿escucho mi conversación con ella hace un rato, no es así?

\- ¡No!, claro que no, ¿Cómo cree?, yo sería incapaz, de entrometerme en algo privado – dijo Terry y Albert le miro con una sonrisa interpretando el desconcierto en él.

\- Bueno, de todas manera no es problema que lo sepa, si, el compromiso que tengo, es para almorzar con la señorita White ¿espero no le moleste?, como sé que trabaja para ustedes, pues…

\- ¡No, para nada!, no me incomoda en lo más mínimo, seguro le dieron el día libre, así que aprovéchelo señor Andrew, disfrute su salida con ella – interrumpió Terry firmando a prisa cada uno de los papeles que tenía en frente - ¡listo!, ¡firmados!, ahora sí puede irse con calma, no le quito más su tiempo.

\- Gracias señor Grandchester, debo decir que la señorita White es muy agradable, me parece que es una chica noble, sobresaliente, inteligente, entre otros aspectos que me gustaría conocer de ella – asomo una leve sonrisa Albert al recordarla – tiene mucha suerte de tenerla trabajando a su lado, creo que ahí es donde tiene más fortuna, al estar tan cercano a ella.

La actitud de Terry demostraba su inquietud, ya que incluso luego de firmar los papeles y escuchar lo que Albert dijo respecto a Candy, él entrecerró los ojos y apretó el bolígrafo con tal fuerza que lo partió en dos.

\- Dis…culpe mi ¡torpeza!, señor Andrew – contestó Terry intentando remediar el daño del bolígrafo.

\- No, déjelo no hay problema, los accidentes suceden – respondió Albert sin dejar de mostrar su carácter apacible que comenzaba a exasperar a Terry, ya que suponía que eso era lo que estaba cautivando a Candy, para que aceptara tan fácilmente salir seguido con Andrew, cosa que a él se le había complicado al principio, ya que se mostraba evasiva, en cambio con Albert parecía tan accesible, eso le hacia suponer a Terry que Albert tenía más ventaja sobre ella, ese hecho le impactaba justo en el ego, ya que él siempre se había considerado mejor en todo, pero aparentemente no lo estaba siendo más, su buena suerte empezaba a tambalear.

\- Claro, así es, los accidentes suceden, ¿sabe señor Andrew?, recordé que debo ir a la agencia de modas de mi padre, tengo cosas que hacer…, hasta luego señor Andrew… y de nueva cuenta, ¡disfrute su almuerzo! – mencionó Terry parándose de su asiento, mientras caminaba de espaldas mostrando ironía en su rostro.

Para Albert fue muy extraño el comportamiento de Terrence, pero no se imaginó la causa de ello, así que sin indagar más al respecto, decidió alistarse para salir, sin embargo cuando estaba fuera del edificio, unos ojos azul zafiro lo miraban, del otro lado de la acera, a unos cuantos metros, distancia prudente para que no lo identificará.

Terry estaba ansioso esperando el momento en que Albert saliera, ya que estaba dispuesto a seguirlo hasta donde se dirigía a encontrarse con Candy, ¿Qué tenía planeado hacer?, solo él lo sabía, pero parecía que se le había olvidado el pacto que había hecho consigo mismo de olvidar a Candy y tomarla como una aventura, porque de nuevo mostraba interés en ella, inclusive siguiendo a Andrew hasta donde la vería.

* * *

 **¡Hola!, les saludo con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, hoy no pude más temprano, se me complicaron mis tiempos, pero aqui me tienen cumpliendoles como siempre, espero estén muy bien. Gracias por sus comentarios.**

 **Agradeciendo Reviews:**

 **PaulayJoaqui-Patty-SkarlletNorman-BeckyGrandchester-XFTO-Guest-Guest-MaiiraHuirca (Por lo regular actualizo a diario, que bueno que te este gustando la historia, saludos)-Alesita77(Me encantaría poder hacerlo, pero a veces se me complica, aun así gracias por la sugerencia)-Esme05(Gracias por comentar, si me encanta mi Terry de celoso jejeje)-Dajimar-ConnyDeG-AmyCL-CynthiaBerruti(Gracias por tu comentario, actualizo a diario, aun no se cuantos capitulos, pero todo depende de que más ideas me surgan mientras escribo jejeje, es bueno saber que narras fics, luego me dices cuales para checarlos, y claro que sería buena idea que narraras el mío, gracias por tu sugerencia, que estés bien)-Stephany-Flaissh-CarolL. Gracias a todas chicas lindas, por sus comentarios, espero seguirlos recibiendo, que pasen bonito día donde quiera que estén. Saludos ;)**

 **Nos leemos pronto. Espero con gusto sus comentarios. Saludos a todos.**

 **¡Chau!**


	24. ATRACCIÓN INEVITABLE

**Capítulo 24.**

 **"** **ATRACCIÓN INEVITABLE"**

* * *

::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::

En su auto, Terrence comenzó a seguir a Albert, quien para nada reparo que alguien iba tras él. Cuando llego a donde recogería a Candice, el guapo castaño observó ese suceso, donde Andrew bajaba de su vehículo y con caballerosidad ayudaba a la chica a subir al vehículo, por un momento sintió como si Candy hubiese advertido su presencia, porque la mirada de la rubia se dirigió hacia donde se ocultaba, justo a una cuadra de ellos, distancia prudente según él para no ser percibido.

\- ¿ocurre algo señorita White? – exclamo Albert, al notar que Candy parecía distraída observando hacia la esquina con afán.

\- No, nada, es solo que… ¡no! Olvídelo señor Andrew, lo distraída que ahora estoy, inmersa en mis problemas, me está haciendo ver visiones, pero no hay de que alarmarse, ni me haga caso – sonrió Candy, ignorando la sensación de unos ojos sobre ella.

\- De acuerdo, en el restaurante me cuenta bien ¿de acuerdo?, ya que tengo muchas dudas al respecto, como me dijo que era algo urgente, aunque me alegro que este bien, por un momento me preocupe por usted – señalo Albert, asomando una sonrisa ya dentro de su vehículo.

\- No es nada de gravedad como se lo dije hace un rato, es más que nada debido a la proposición laboral que me hizo, ahora si tengo interés de conocerla más a fondo – alego la rubia y Albert la miro.

El coche avanzó y Terry lo hizo junto con ellos, siguiéndolos sin detenerse, luego de unos breves minutos, distinguió el lugar exacto a donde acudían, por lo cual espero que bajaran ellos, para posteriormente hacerlo él, incluso fijándose en que mesa se habían sentado, hasta tuvo la genial idea de llevar unas gafas oscuras y una gorra negra, con eso según él lograría pasar desapercibido, porque incluso se quitó la camisa que llevaba puesta y se puso una playera, para lucir un look más casual, debido a la ocasión que se le presentaba, ese día agradeció su propio descuido, de haber olvidado dejar en su apartamento una maleta de ropa que recién le habían entregado de la tintorería.

Entretanto se sentaba como a tres mesas de donde estaba Candy con Albert, justo en la esquina, lograba distinguir a la perfección la sonrisa de la rubia pecosa, a quien miraba receloso, por ese comportamiento tan despreocupado, mientras él no podía llevar su vida de manera normal, incluso haciendo eso, seguirla, actuando como acosador, cuando nunca antes en su vida hubiera imaginado tener que valerse de eso, al intentar disipar su propio desconcierto respecto a una mujer.

\- ¿Señor va ordenar algo? – le dijo la mesera que se acercó a Terrence con una pequeña libreta en la mano.

El lugar a donde habían acudido, no era precisamente un sitio elegante y prestigiado, como supuso Terry que sería el sitio donde la llevaría a almorzar Albert, más bien era un restaurante de comida rápida, donde la especialidad principal eran hamburguesas con papas y malteadas, ese hecho fue algo que en verdad sorprendió al apuesto castaño, pero poco le importó seguir dándole relevancia a ese aspecto, lo que a él le concernía más, era saber que haría Candy con Albert.

\- Solo tráigame una malteada de fresa – exclamo Terry y la mesera le miro con desconcierto.

\- En seguida señor – respondió la mesera, retirándose.

* * *

:::::::::::

:::::::::::::::

En la mesa donde se encontraba Candice con Albert;

\- Gracias por haber accedido a venir mejor a este lugar, me siento más tranquila aquí, no quería ir a un sitio lujoso como los que acostumbra usted, es que no me siento muy cómoda, mucho menos por que no ando arreglada acorde a esos lugares – sonrió Candice.

\- Pues a mí me parece que usted siempre luce perfecta señorita White, no necesita vestir extravagante, además eso no es lo importante, aquellas cosas son solo superficialidades, lo realmente importante es lo que hay dentro de nosotros – respondió Albert y Candy se sonrojo al escucharlo, le agradaba esa peculiar forma que tenía él de hacerla sentir en confianza – pero no me incomoda que hayamos venido a este lugar, es agradable, siempre es bueno de vez en cuando salir de la rutina.

\- Gracias, en verdad me agrada que sea tan bueno conmigo, pero luego de lo ocurrido ayer con la señorita Susana en ese restaurante, pues he empezado a pensar que quizás tenga razón, yo no debo pretender algo que no soy, es mejor mostrarme como tal y así como es este lugar así soy yo, me gusta estar rodeada de gente buena, agradable, sincera y sencilla – indico Candice y Albert se interesó aún más en ella al darse cuenta que no era como las demás mujeres a las que solo les interesaba lo material, ya que pudiendo ir al mejor restaurante, ella había optado por ir a uno sencillo, con comida que le gustara disfrutar, sin falsas apariencias.

\- Me agrada que lo diga, porque ahora disfruto aún más de su compañía señorita White, y me encantaría que usted decidiera laborar conmigo, de hecho gente así de sincera y noble, es que necesito a mi lado – respondió Albert con una sonrisa y Candy le correspondió.

\- De nuevo gracias señor Andrew, de hecho no le quise explicar en el auto la situación real que estoy atravesando, pero seré sincera con usted, ya que le considero alguien en quien puedo confiar – dijo Candy y él asentó con la mirada – lo que ocurre, es que, me han echado de la mansión de los Grandchester.

\- ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?! – exclamo Albert sorprendido de semejante acto.

\- Sí, es que…, bueno no quisiera tocar mucho ese tema, solo puedo decirle que desde que entre a laborar con ellos, a la señora Margaret, ni a su nuera, la señorita Susana, les agrade, creo que ese fue el punto principal, para que desistieran de mis servicios, ¿pero sabe?, siento que fue lo mejor, en verdad yo solo acepte ese empleo, por mi madre, porque no había otra opción y el sueldo que me brindaban era realmente bueno para ayudarnos, pero, ahora que sucedió eso, en cierta forma me siento liberada. Es por todo eso que espero que aun siga en pie su propuesta, porque debo ser honesta, necesito mucho el trabajo – exclamo Candice con preocupación.

\- Pero por supuesto que mi proposición sigue en pie señorita White, ahora más que nunca, eso no tiene ni qué dudarlo, de hecho créame que estoy conmovido con lo que me acaba de confesar respecto a la actitud de la señora Margaret con usted, eso de haberle corrido solo por considerarlo conveniente, no se me hace justo, aunque usted haya decidido no especificar el motivo extenso de lo que sucedió, le comprendo, incluso he llegado a mis propias conclusiones y conjeturas con respecto a lo ocurrido, pero respeto su decisión de no decir más al respecto, valoro mucho esa parte de usted, de actuar con discreción ante los actos de esas personas. Es por todo ello, que estoy considerando la posibilidad de que trabaje directamente para mí, quizás como mi asistente, recibirá un sueldo considerable y…

\- ¡Pero!, yo no tengo estudios universitarios, solo estudie la preparatoria, de hecho tenía la intención de continuar haciéndolo, pero me fue imposible, con la situación…

\- No se preocupe por eso – la interrumpió Albert – lo que menciona es lo de menos, es más, le apoyaré, trabajara conmigo por las mañanas y por las tardes conseguiremos una universidad en donde pueda cursar la carrera que mejor le parezca, de hecho sé de muchas que proporcionan clases por unas cuantas horas, son una opción ideal para personas como usted, tan entusiastas y con muchas ganas de salir adelante.

\- ¡Le agradezco mucho! – le respondió Candy con emoción – pero no quiero ser oportunista ni aprovechada, al dejar que usted pague mis estudios aparte de que ya me dará empleo, no, eso sí que no, yo lo haré, con el sueldo que me proporcioné, pagaré mis estudios.

\- Me agrada mucho su fervor, ¿pero sabe algo?, en nuestro corporativo, ayudamos a los jóvenes entusiastas como usted, tenemos un programa de becas estudiantiles para ayudar a nuestro personal a superarse profesionalmente, convenios con algunas universidades, como las que ya le comente, así que no será inconveniente respecto al pago, porque es un apoyo que le damos para que crezca dentro de nuestra empresa, que mejor que tener siempre actualizado a nuestro personal, así se motiva y brinda cada día lo mejor de sí, ¿Qué le parece? – Candy solo lo miraba maravillada con todo lo que decía, pareciera que Albert fuese un ángel que se había cruzado en su camino cuando más lo necesitaba, ella tenía la certeza de que ese apoyo le ayudaría mucho a obtener eso que tanto anhelaba, superarse.

\- ¡Es fascinante señor Andrew, gracias! – exclamo ella, muy entusiasmada, incluso parándose de su asiento para ir a darle un fuerte abrazo a Albert que lo tomó por sorpresa, pero que no le desagrado en lo más mínimo.

Ese acontecimiento fue presenciado por Terrence, quien al verlo mostró reticencia al suponer que en verdad había algo entre ellos dos, porque la rubia parecía tan feliz, agradeciéndole algo, así que el apuesto castaño, lo que hizo en ese momento fue dar un manotazo en la mesa, pero no se percató de que cuando lo hizo, la mesera llegaba con su malteada, por lo que ese hecho provocó que la chica, quien estaba postrada a un lado, dejará caer la bandeja con la malteada y esta última cayera sobre su atuendo.

\- ¡Lo lamento señorita!, en verdad – índico Terry intentando remediar el daño, pasando servilleta sobre el regazo de la joven, quien empezó a mirarlo con discordia, no pareciéndole lo que hacía.

\- No se preocupe, déjeme, ¡no sea un aprovechado! – dijo la chica mal interpretando los hechos, quitándole la mano con enfado.

\- "Que tonta – pensó Terry – ¿cree que pienso seducirla?, eso me paso por estúpido"

Mientras eso sucedía, Candice y Albert escucharon cuando la bandeja cayó al piso, pero ignoraron ese hecho, ya que como Terry estaba intentando limpiar el mandil de la muchacha, no pudieron verle el rostro, no obstante la pecosa tuvo como un ligero presentimiento, que ignoro.

Entretanto Terry se quedaba con su confusión y enojado de sentirse como un tonto allí, espiando a Candice, pero aun así no pretendía dejar su cometido, entre su enfado, recibió una llamada telefónica;

\- Hola – contesto al celular.

\- ¡Terry!, ¿Dónde andas?, te estoy esperando desde hace rato, el cliente ya llegó, ¿Qué pasa contigo?, es urgente que vengas, tu eres parte esencial en este proyecto y ya me dejaste a mi embaucado – añadió Archie un tanto disgustado con la ausencia de su amigo en la cita de negocios que tenían.

\- Lo lamento Archie, pero no puedo, ahora mismo estoy ocupado con algo importante – señalo Terry, sin dejar de mirar eventualmente la mesa donde se encontraba Candy.

\- ¿Qué?, ¡¿no puedes estar hablando en serio Terry?! ¿Qué otra cosa más importante puede haber que firmar nuestro primer contrato millonario? ¿eh?

\- ¡Luego te cuento Archie!, tu eres un buen negociante, estoy seguro que no te haré falta, hablamos luego – diciéndolo colgó al teléfono, ya que oportunamente noto que la pareja que andaba acechando se marchaban.

"¡Demonios! – se dijo así mismo, parándose también para seguirlos, pero una mano lo detuvo por el antebrazo, era la mesera".

\- ¡Señor! ¿A dónde cree que va?, debe la malteada que derramo, tiene que pagarla – dijo la mujer.

\- Uhm, es correcto, aquí tiene mi tarjeta de crédito, cárguelo a la cuenta por favor y tome quinientos dólares de propina, por lo que hice – exclamo Terrence dándole la tarjeta sin dejar de mirar hacia la ventana, como la rubia se adentraba en el vehículo con Albert.

\- ¡No tenemos terminal!, lo siento pero debe pagar en efectivo – asevero la mesera, mientras tanto Terry veía como Albert iba saliendo del estacionamiento y si esperaba más tiempo seguro no alcanzaría a descifrar hacia donde se dirigían.

\- Tome mi reloj, es muy costoso, ¡téngalo!, debo irme, ¡gracias! – añadió dejando perpleja a la mesera, que mostraba desconcierto con ese chico tan extraño.

Lo más pronto que pudo, Terrence arranco su vehículo, acelerando hasta lograr alcanzar el auto de Albert, que se estaciono en un semáforo. Pero para la desdicha de Terry, un oficial de tránsito lo detecto que sobrepasaba el límite de velocidad permitido, así que luego de que el semáforo se tornara en verde, le hizo la señal con la sirena de la patrulla que debía pararse, por lo cual no tuvo más remedio que detenerse, sin embargo cuando vio que el oficial se dirigía hacia él y Albert se alejaba dando la vuelta en una esquina, se armó de valor y desafío las reglas, coloco la primer velocidad del auto y arrancó quemando llanta, siguiendo al rubio a toda prisa, incluso encontrando un atajo donde huir de la policía.

Terrence agradeció esa ocasión su buena fortuna de no ser hallado, de evadir al vehículo policíaco, no obstante lo que desconocía era que el oficial ya había anotado las placas de su vehículo y detectado quien era el propietario, mismo que tendría graves problemas con la policía al haber infringido el orden de tal manera, si en otro momento de su vida, hubiese hecho algo así por una mujer, simplemente se aborrecería así mismo, por actuar de tal manera, solo por seguirla, cuando ya con anterioridad había conseguido de ella lo que se proponía siempre que conocía a alguien que le gustaba, no obstante lo que no se atrevía a reconocer, era que Candy no era cualquier mujer, ella era diferente, especial, tanto que incluso estaban percibiendo celos desconocidos que lo hacían actuar con estupidez.

* * *

:::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::

Entretanto Albert y Candice, iban en el vehículo, privados por completo de la odisea que estaba viviendo Terry, por estar siguiéndolos.

\- ¿puedo comenzar hoy mismo a laborar con usted? – cuestiono Candice.

\- Pues yo hubiese preferido que lo hiciera mañana temprano, creo que por hoy debe descansar y ya más relajada, pues comenzaremos con el pie derecho y la mejor actitud ¿no lo cree?

\- Si tiene razón, es solo que no sé de qué forma decirle a mi madre que ya no trabajo para los Grandchester, no sé cómo lo tome, estoy muy angustiada – replico Candy.

\- Le comprendo, pero debe hacerlo, de algún modo, es mejor ser sinceros, hablando siempre con la verdad, porque a veces las mentiras solo conllevan problemas, así que considero que le diga todo lo que paso a su madre, ella le comprenderá, estoy seguro de ello – respondió Albert.

\- Gracias señor Andrew, tiene toda la razón, entonces le sugiero que me deje en mi casa, para hablar con mamá y tener listo todo para mañana, ¡que emoción!, mi primer día de trabajo en una empresa tan grande como la de usted, ¡no me cansaré de agradecerle señor Andrew! – respondió Candice.

\- No tiene por qué hacerlo, mis intenciones son ayudarla, como ya le comenté, admiro a las personas como usted, que a pesar de los problemas que le presenta la vida, siempre logran salir adelante, pero más que nada, tienen la actitud para hacerlo – sonrió Albert mirándola y ella se sonrojo al notar esos ojos azul cielo que mostraban interés en observarla con mayor énfasis.

De esa forma, se dirigieron hacia los edificios, en donde aún habitaba Candice, en ese almuerzo aparte de conversar acerca del nuevo empleo de la rubia, también charlaron respecto a su mudanza al nuevo complejo, misma que se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente, de modo que si Terry no se decidía a hablar con ella ese día, posiblemente si lo hacía después ya no la encontraría en el mismo lugar, eso era algo que ella no podía evitar pensar, dentro de sí, tenía la esperanza de que así fuera.

\- Aquí está bien – exclamo Candice a Albert, quedándose unas cuadras antes de llegar a su casa, la cual era una parte inhóspita del barrio, lo hacía principalmente para que su madre no notara su llegada con Andrew, ya que debido a la conversación que tuvieron la noche anterior, Jennifer lo tendría alerta.

\- Puedo dejarle frente a su edificio, por mí no hay problema – dijo Albert.

\- Lo entiendo señor Andrew, pero es mejor así, no quiero que mi madre piense cosas que no son, últimamente anda muy sensible con lo de su enfermedad, que seguro y se desconcierte al verme llegar con usted, mejor deje que le explique antes – señalo Candice.

\- ¿está segura?, porque esta parte del barrio, se me hace un tanto insegura para que camine sola hasta su casa – indico él preocupado por la seguridad de Candy.

\- No hay problema señor Andrew, yo estoy acostumbrada a estas calles, ¿olvida que aquí crecí? – dijo ella y él asomo una sonrisa de aceptación.

\- De acuerdo, confió en usted, permítame le abro la puerta – exclamo Albert, bajándose del auto a abrir la puerta de Candy.

\- Gracias por todo señor Andrew, pasé una linda tarde a su lado, me ha hecho el día definitivamente, porque luego de que me echaran de casa de los Grandchester, me sentía tan mal, aunque ahora eso ya no me importa, sé que me espera algo mejor a su lado – sonrió Candy, mirando con firmeza los ojos de Albert, tan azules como el cielo.

Esa escena de nuevo era presenciada por Terry, quien se mantenía escamado de verlos tan juntos, mucho más mirándose como lo hacían, también comenzaba a cuestionarse, ¿Por qué la había dejado tan lejos de su casa?, indiscutiblemente eso era en extremo cuestionable, la desconfianza de Terry sobre la relación que tenía Candy con Albert, se acrecentaba aun con mayor intensidad.

Luego de observar que Albert regresaba de nuevo a su auto y Candice se quedaba allí parada, distinguiendo que se marchaba mientras le daba un adiós con la palma de su mano, sin dejar de sonreírle, Terrence supo que era momento de actuar, se bajó de su coche y caminó aprisa a detener el avance de Candy, sujetándola por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia su pecho, quedando frente a ella a una distancia estrecha.

\- ¡Terry! – exclamo Candy sorprendida de verlo aparecer de forma repentina.

\- Candy – le respondió él mirándola a los ojos, al tiempo en que observaba también sus labios - ¿Qué hacías con ese tipo otra vez?

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¡suéltame! – añadió ella alejándose de su abrazo - ¿Qué te pasa Terry?, supuse que nuestras inconformidades estaban resueltas, que te alejarías de mí, que olvidaríamos todo lo sucedido.

\- Lo sé, pero no puedo hacerlo Candy, no sé qué me está pasando, pero solo puedo pensar en ti, y estas logrando exasperarme al salir con ese tipo, ¿Qué hay entre tú y él? ¿dímelo Candy?, porque no lo comprendo, ¿acaso te gusta tanto?, que incluso aceptas cenas y almuerzos a su lado ¿confiésalo?

\- No tengo nada que confesarte Terry y si piensas en mí, no entiendo el motivo, solo deberías dejar de seguir haciéndolo, no tiene caso, tú tienes novia y yo no quiero mantener una cercanía a ti, ya lo pensé bien y he llegado a la conclusión que lo mejor será que no mantengamos ninguna comunicación, puedes darme tu número de cuenta y yo te depositare tu dinero como habíamos acordado, así nadie saldrá herido – exclamo Candice sin darse cuenta de lo último que menciono.

\- ¿herido? ¿Por qué habríamos de salir heridos? – le dijo él acercándose de nuevo a ella, tanto que logró hacer que se pusiera de espaldas a una pared que había en su camino - ¿dímelo Candy?, ¿es que acaso piensas que podrías enamorarte de mí? ¿o es que acaso ya lo estás? Y solo sales con Andrew, con la esperanza de olvidarme, ¡necesito saberlo!

Lo que decía Terry lo hacía con seriedad, clavando su mirada en aquellos verdes luceros que le observaban inquietos ante aquella cercanía, que paralizaba y desbocaba al mismo tiempo el corazón de su dueña.

\- ¡olvídalo Terry!, solo quiero que me dejes de acosar, no me siento tranquila, en cuanto al señor Andrew, nada de lo que piensas es real, yo no olvido tan fácil Terry, no podría andar con alguien así tan de repente después de lo que paso entre tú y yo, si eso te hace sentir mejor, salí con el señor Andrew por otras cuestiones – replico Candy bajando la mirada y Terrence procedió a levantarle el mentón y decirle;

\- ¿Por qué me evitas?, ¿te pasa lo mismo que a mí, verdad?, no puedes olvidar la noche que pasamos juntos, ¿la conservas en tu mente?

\- Si – fue su respuesta – bien sabes que no podré olvidarla, fue la primera en mi vida, no lo haré nunca…

\- Lo sé, pero estoy seguro que intentas evadirme por que pasa algo más en ti, no solo el recuerdo de aquella noche, lo presiento al estar tan cercanos, tu nerviosismo me lo dice además de esa forma en que se cristalizan tus ojos al verme – añadió Terry, ahora acercándose más a los labios de Candy sintiendo su aliento mientras le decía con suavidad - ¿sientes lo mismo que yo?, en este momento quieres que deje de hablar y te bese, sientas mis labios y yo los tuyos, ambos tenemos esta sed, esta inquietud…

Al estar tan próxima, escuchándolo decir esas palabras y pudiendo percibir las mismas ansias de besarle que él, no contuvo sus impulsos y se dejó llevar, impidiéndole que continuara hablando y sellando esa conversación con un beso, un mágico encuentro de sus labios que duro durante varios segundos, ese maravilloso contacto no se comparó en nada a ninguno de los anteriores, esta vez era distinto, ella sentía, percibía ese deseo que él le trasmitía, esa pasión con que lo hacía, porque ella también percibía lo mismo.

Ahí alejados casi de todo, en ese callejón que no tenía salida, junto a unos grandes contenedores de desechos, sellaron su encuentro, sin importarles lo precario del lugar, lo inseguro o sucio que pudiera ser, porque en un segundo se transformó en un místico y acogedor sitio que nunca antes hubiesen imaginado disfrutar como lo estaban haciendo al estar juntos sin interrupciones.

* * *

 **Hola, Saludos a todos, gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, si notan un poco corto el capitulo, es que ya no me dio tiempo agregarle más, pero espero mañana hacerlo más largo si me es posible. Que estén bien!, saludos y pronto aparecerán los demás personajes de nuevo, solo quise darles más énfasis a los rebeldes por ahora...Gracias ;)**

 **Agradeciendo Reviews:**

 **Patty(Me alegra que te gusten los capítulos y te desestresen, tienes razón al leer fics o libros, nos desconectamos un rato del mundo, imaginando cosas lindas. Saludos)-SkarlletNorman-Alesita77-Gladys-KiraAnima-PaulayJoaqui-AmyCL-Tete-Brisi-Mirylupiss-MagdaVidal-Dajimar-ClausMart-Guest-Stephany-Esme05-Analiz-XFTO-BeckyGrandchester. Gracias chicas lindas, por sus comentarios, espero seguir recibiéndolos, gracias por todo.**

 **Nos leemos pronto. Besos y Abrazos.**

 **¡Chau!**


	25. LA CHICA DEL MALECÓN

**Capítulo 24.**

 **"LA CHICA DEL MALECÓN"**

* * *

::::::::

::::::::::::

Susana buscaba la forma de descubrir con quien la engañaba Terry ahora, de modo que lo que hizo, fue ir directo al apartamento de su novio, como ella tenía llaves, que hace poco le había brindado él, debido a su creciente desconfianza, podía entrar cuando quisiera, y fue justo lo que hizo ese día, decidió ir a husmear si había algún indicio que le dijera que mujer había estado ahí la noche anterior, cuando en realidad Terry no la había pasado con nadie.

Estando en ese lugar, entro a la habitación, revisó en cada cajón, incluso debajo de la cama, no existía nada que le especificara algo referente a lo que ella pretendía encontrar, por lo cual decidió preguntarle al portero de los apartamentos, ella se tomó la libertad de sobornarlo para que le diera información específica de su novio.

\- Señorita, no puedo hacer eso que usted me dice, créame que si lo hago, el señor Grandchester podría enterarse y sería capaz de echarme, incluso de mandarme a la comisaría y eso es lo que menos quiero, tengo familia – dijo el hombre preocupado, ante la insistencia tentadora de Susana, que le ofrecía una suma considerable por decirle la verdad.

\- Uhm, está bien, le duplico la cantidad, nadie se enterara, mucho menos Terry, ¿usted cree que yo quiero que él sepa que reviso su apartamento?, además de sobornar a sus empleados para que me den informes de él, desde luego que no, seguro pensará que soy una paranoica, ¿comprende? – cuestiono Susana al portero que la miraba con ironía, al confirmar en sus adentros que en realidad era una loca.

\- De acuerdo señorita, acepto darle esa información, pero espero que sus palabras sean reales, de lo contrario me meteré en problemas – exclamo el hombre y Susana asentó con la mirada, mientras le obsequiaba una sonrisa – el señor Grandchester, ayer no trajo a ninguna mujer a su apartamento, pero hace unos días si, la recuerdo muy bien, porque yo cubría el turno de la tarde – al decirlo Susana abrió más sus azules ojos y sensibilizo sus oídos – era una joven rubia, de estatura baja, como de 1.60mts, más o menos, tez blanca, ojos verdes, cabello con tirabuzones que le llegaban hasta los hombros, ¡Ah!, algo que se me olvidaba añadir, no tiene pinta de ser influyente, esa chica se veía muy sencilla, nada que ver con las anteriores mujeres que ha traído el señor, esas si están…

\- ¡Ya suficiente!, no hace falta que me especifique a detalle a todas las mujeres que han pasado por el apartamento de mi novio, la única que me interesaba saber era esta… ¡aquí tiene su pago!, ahora sí, debo irme, pero ya sabe cualquier cosa que necesite, espero contar con usted, si esa mujer vuelve a venir con mi novio, infórmeme, le remuneraré muy bien por sus servicios, aquí tiene mi tarjeta, allí está mi número, llámeme solo si es algo urgente ¿de acuerdo? – exclamo Susana con seriedad, sacando de su bolso esa tarjeta de presentación.

\- De acuerdo señorita, no se preocupe, así será – respondió el hombro, guardando en sus bolsillos el dinero que recibió de Susana, así como la tarjeta.

"¿Rubia con tirabuzones y humilde?, ¡no puede ser esa desgraciada! ¡No! – Decía Susana para sí misma, dentro de su auto, odiando el día en que Candy se cruzó por su camino - ¡Desgraciada arribista!, ahora me doy cuenta de todo, por eso la seguía, ¿pero cómo fui tan estúpida y no darme cuenta?, era obvio, lo miraba con tanta devoción, zorra, jamás pienses que te quedarás con mi novio, eso nunca, seguro quieres ser una princesa de cuentos que se queda con el príncipe, pero revolcándose con él, miserable, y pensar que la sucia se hacia la decente, esto no se quedará así, ¡no! ¡Pero qué asco! ¡La odio! – gritaba Susana, incluso golpeando con fuerza el volante de su auto."

* * *

:::::::::::

::::::::::::::

La chica producto del conflicto de Susana, aún continuaba junto a Terry, ahí mirándose de frente en aquel callejón precario, que habían convertido en un romántico lugar con sus besos. Candice sentía que sus sentimientos por Terry comenzaban a traicionarla de nuevo, quería evitarlo, evadirlo, alejarse de él y marcharse, pero no podía, dentro su corazón anhelaba más cada vez esos besos, en cierta forma tenía razón él, nunca la habían besado como lo hacía él.

\- Candy, me gustas mucho, no sé qué me está pasando, pero quiero que sigamos saliendo, me divierto mucho cuando estoy contigo, por una extraña razón, tú me haces sentir diferente, bien, relajado, no sé cómo explicarlo, yo mismo me desconozco, pero el estar así tan cerca de ti, me está demostrando que quiero continuar de esta forma – sonrió él, sin dejar de fusionar sus ojos con los de ella.

\- Terry, esto no está bien, tú tienes novia, además quedamos en un acuerdo de olvidar lo sucedido en tu apartamento, no quiero seguir causando problemas – añadió Candy.

\- ¿causando problemas?, no entiendo, ¿Por qué habrías de ocasionarlos? – cuestionó él.

\- Ya no podremos vernos seguido, tu madre me ha despedido de tu casa – indico Candy con seriedad y Terry se quedó pasmado al escucharla.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero porque motivo lo hizo? – cuestiono con interés.

\- Tuve que darle una bofetada a tu novia, empezó a decir cosas que no son, referente a mi relación con el señor Andrew, desde luego que no permití que me ofendiera de la forma en que lo hacía, así que no me contuve y tu madre me vio hacerlo, se molestó tanto que me despidió – añadió la rubia y Terrence seguía mostrando desconcierto en su rostro – pero no importa, fue lo mejor, no quisiera que le cuestionaras a tu madre los motivos, mejor déjalo así, no quiero regresar Terry, el señor Andrew me ha ofrecido un mejor empleo como su asistente y mañana mismo comenzaré.

\- ¿Comenzarás a laborar con ese hombre? – cuestiono Terry y ella asentó - ¡no Candy!, ¿pero qué ocurre contigo? ¿no te das cuenta que ese tipo muestra interés romántico en ti?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no Terry!, el señor Andrew es un caballero, jamás haría algo así solo por seducirme, él me ha ofrecido empleo de buena forma, es por eso que decidí aceptar su propuesta, necesito el dinero, para pagarte y cubrir otras deudas – exclamo Candy y Terry camino hacia la otra esquina dándole la espalda, para regresar de nuevo a ella mientras se acariciaba la barbilla.

\- ¡Pues no me pagues!, olvídate de ese dinero, pero no quiero que labores para Andrew, no me lo parece – señalo Terry.

\- A ver, a ver…, creo que no te estoy entendiendo Terry, tú y yo no tenemos ninguna relación, solo somos amigos, lo que paso entre los dos, no te da derecho para querer influir en mis decisiones, tú tienes tu novia, supongo que seguirá siendo así y yo…, puedo salir con quien quiera, pero mis deseos de salir adelante son más fuertes que cualquier otra cosa y eso es suficiente, así que lo mejor será que olvidemos esta farsa y continuemos nuestro tu camino. Olvida estas conversaciones sin sentido y sigue tu vida como siempre lo hacías y déjame continuar con la mía, de la forma en que mejor me parezca, no tengo interés de continuar frecuentándote, ni siquiera como amigo, lo que paso ahorita fue una equivocación, nos besamos por impulso, solo eso – le dijo Candice, al notar la seriedad que mostraba, en sí la rubia tenía la esperanza de que él fuera a decirle que dejaría a Susana y comenzaría una relación con ella, pero eso no sucedió, la mente de Terry aún seguía confundida, negándose a reconocer que estaba enamorado, por eso Candice mostraba recelo y actuaba con indiferencia.

\- ¡De acuerdo!, si así lo deseas, te dejaré de molestar, no tengo por qué rogarte, ni siquiera sé que hago aquí – señaló con enfado, ya que la insistencia de Candy de trabajar con Andrew lo estaba exasperando en demasía - Anda ve y trabaja con tranquilidad a lado de Andrew, él te dará eso que tanto anhelas, así que, ¿sabes? ¡tienes razón!, debo continuar mi vida con tranquilidad, porque últimamente solo he actuado como un tonto – diciéndolo Terry agarro camino hacia su auto y la rubia pecosa se quedó parada mirando como lo hacía, sintiendo en su pecho un leve estrujo al ver que renunciaba a seguirle insistiendo, lo cual también le hizo pensar que para él solo era algo pasajero que quería seguir conservando, pero nunca dejaría a su actual novia, tal y como ella lo había mencionado en su charla junto a Margaret.

El auto de Terrence se alejó en la calle, cuando Candice noto que ya no era visible y se desvanecía de su perspectiva, avanzó a paso lento hacia su casa, un tanto enfadada consigo misma, al haber supuesto que Terry por un momento era distinto, que en realidad estaba sintiendo algo similar a ella; "Que estúpida he sido, ¿Cómo fui capaz de creer en un mujeriego como Terry?, era de esperarse, apenas le mencione que él aun seguiría con su novia, huyo de mi como un cobarde, esa mujer y la señora Grandchester tienen toda la razón, Terry nunca la dejará por una tipa que apenas conoce"

* * *

:::::::::::

:::::::::::::

Las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse en los ojos verdes de Candice, lo que hizo fue secárselas bruscamente con el dorso de su mano derecha, dejando a un lado sus sentimientos mientras avanzaba rumbo a su casa. Llegando a su domicilio, le contó a su madre la verdad, tuvo que explicarle que la señora Grandchester la había echado por haber golpeado a su nuera, esa noticia pasmó y sorprendió mucho a Jennifer, pero cuando Candy le narró lo que Susana le dijo referente a Andrew, Jennifer se tranquilizó tanto que incluso le dio la razón a su hija ante su comportamiento.

Candy también le contó a su madre que aquella noche salió con Albert, porque le estaba ofreciendo un empleo, que al principio no quiso aceptar, pero que luego viéndose en la situación que estaba no le quedó más remedio que ceder, además de que le ayudaría en cierta forma a continuar estudiando como ella tanto anhelaba, las sonrisas en el rostro de Jennifer se hicieron presentes, que incluso comenzaba a mostrar empatía y agradecimiento por Albert, aunque su temor seguía latente.

\- Candy, todo lo que me acabas de decir referente al señor Andrew, me agrada, pero sigo insistiendo en que lo mejor sería que te mantengas alejada de él, deberías sugerirle que te de un empleo en otra área, donde no estén tan en contacto, es que temo mucho que te deslumbres y te llegues a enamorar de ese hombre Candy, reconozco que es apuesto y cualquier mujer se entusiasmaría con las atenciones que él te está dando – indico Jennifer y Candy mostró confusión al querer saber qué motivo hacía que su madre desconfiara tanto en los hombres millonarios.

\- Lo sé mamá, pero no es mi caso, yo no estoy interesada en el señor Andrew, me agrada mucho, pero no de la manera que tú lo ves…. Mamá quisiera preguntarte, ¿Por qué ese temor?, ¿Por qué desde que tengo noción, me has dicho que no me enamore de un imposible?, ¿Qué hay detrás de ese miedo?, espero me lo puedas decir mamá, quisiera saber si alguna vez alguien te hizo daño para que percibas que lo mismo podría sucederme a mí – las palabras de Candy, pusieron un tanto nerviosa a Jennifer que no quería decirle a su hija, esa parte dolorosa de su vida, pero lo hizo, sabía que la rubia ya era una adulta y podía contarle lo sucedido sin inconveniente.

\- Está bien Candy, te contaré todo – resoplo Jennifer – cuando yo era un tanto más joven que tú, trabaje en una casa muy bonita, una mansión, como la de los Grandchester. Ahí conocí a un joven rubio muy apuesto, era piloto aviador, su madre era la señora de la casa, mi jefa, cuando entré a laborar, desde el primer día, él no me quitaba la mirada de encima, me seguía por donde sea, incluso comenzaba a comportarse como un acosador conmigo, decía que le gustaba, que era hermosa, en fin, muchas cosas, que ya ni me acuerdo, el caso fue que luego de tanta insistencia de su parte, comencé a hacerle caso, me enamoré de él, de la forma en que me trataba, de lo caballeroso que era, me entusiasme con sus palabras, salimos juntos por un tiempo, a escondidas de su familia, él nunca quiso decirle a su madre de mí, paso lo que tenía que pasar y luego se olvidó, incluso casándose con otra mujer de su mismo estatus social, sufrí mucho Candy, lloré, me quería morir, estaba muy enamorada…, - mostró rostro pensativo Jennifer - después conocí a tu padre y nacieron ustedes, que ahora son mi razón de ser, es por eso que no quiero que te pase lo mismo, no, que te ilusiones con un hombre que pueda hacerte daño – le narro Jennifer.

En ese instante Candy tragó en seco, recordó que casi de la misma forma le había pasado con Terry, la única diferencia es que ella había accedido a estar con él a cambio de dinero, pero si no hubiese tenido el problema económico que se le presento, su destino hubiese sido similar, en parte en ese momento Candy agradeció al cielo, que Terrence hubiese desistido de seguirla molestando, aunque eso aún seguía sobre una balanza, porque ni el mismo castaño reconocía bien que ocurría en él.

* * *

::::::::::::

:::::::::::::

Terrence llegaba a su apartamento, mostraba confusión en su rostro, la cabeza le daba mil vueltas de tanto recordar lo sucedido con Candice, seguía negándose a reconocer sus sentimientos, porque luego de haber desistido de continuar insistiéndole a la rubia, se estaba arrepintiendo, mucho más al recordar que le había informado que ahora trabajaría para Albert.

\- "¡¿Qué me pasa?! – gritaba en su subconsciente - ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarla?, no quiero recordarla ya, no, no puedo estarme enamorando de ella, apenas la conozco, no lo creo, no es posible, no, además ya obtuve de ella lo que necesitaba, aunque no del todo, pero ¡ya suficiente!, ¡me lleva!"

Mientras se decía eso, entraba a la recepción del edificio y el portero le miraba con culpa, sintiéndose en cierta forma mal, por estarlo traicionando, ya que Terrence lo consideraba de confianza, entre sus tantas noches de juerga, que él le había encubierto.

\- Buenas tardes señor Grandchester – exclamo el hombre mirándole con seriedad y fijeza.

\- Buenas tardes José, ¿sucede algo? – cuestiono al sentir su insistente mirada.

\- ¡no! – respondió sin preámbulos - en realidad sí, le llego este papel - dijo José recordando oportunamente que Terrence tenía correspondencia.

\- Gracias, ¿que será? - al abrirlo vio que era un citatorio judicial, donde se le informaba que debía acudir al día siguiente a medio día para solucionar su problema con la ley, al infringir el reglamento de transito - ¡Demonios! solo eso me faltaba que...- el celular interrumpió sus palabras al sonar – Ash, ¿Quién? ¿Archie? – exclamo al ver el identificador en pantalla - ¿Qué hubo Archie?

\- ¡Terry! ¿Dónde demonios andas?, le dije a los clientes que pospusiéramos la cita para mañana, quieren ver tus fotos, dicen que si no les enseñas tu trabajo, no harán ningún trato conmigo ¿te das cuenta?, ¡por tus estupideces casi arruinas el negocio de nuestras vidas!, da gracias y reconoce que tu mejor amigo, es mejor en todo, ya que he logrado que ese cliente tan ocupado nos diera otra oportunidad de contactarlo - respondió Archie.

\- Si, si, Archie, ahora estoy en mi apartamento, me duele la cabeza, solo quiero descansar – señalo Terrence.

\- ¿descansar?, ¿pero qué te pasa Terry?, ¿acaso estas enfermo?, no comprendo, estos días has estado ausente, ni siquiera charlamos como antes, desde que lograste tu objetivo con la gatita, estas tan extraño – respondió Archie.

\- No me pasa nada Archie, quizás es la presión que se me viene encima con la nueva colección que lanzarán mis padres este fin de mes, ¿recuerda que soy el encargado de tomarle las fotos a las modelos?, y pues no sé, aparte tengo el compromiso de nuestra nueva empresa, la universidad, entre otras cosas y eso me tiene asì…

\- ¿eso te tiene tan angustiado? ¿el tomarle fotos a las modelos?, ¡no lo puedo creer Terry!, tú nunca te habías quejado por hacer eso, ¡tienes el mejor trabajo del mundo hermano!, ¿de qué te quejas?, yo soy quien debería quejarme, mi trabajo sí que es estresante, ¿pero el tuyo?, no, en definitivo te pasa algo más – alego Archie intentando descifrar el desconcierto en su amigo.

\- No es nada Archie, mejor hablamos luego – le dijo Terry, colgando el teléfono para ignorar su comentario.

Haciéndolo Terry avanzó hacia su apartamento, tomando camino por el elevador, en verdad no quería ni hablar con su mejor amigo, no le gustaba tener esa sensación, porque nunca le había pasado, es más el sentirla así, le hacían suponer que lo mejor era huir, alejarse de Candice tal y como ella lo había sugerido, así de esa manera no se involucrarían sus sentimientos, que en cierta forma siempre lograba mantener ocultos negándose a enamorarse, pero ahora se le estaban saliendo de las manos, con alguien totalmente inesperado como Candy.

* * *

::::::::::::

::::::::::::

La noche se asomó en el firmamento, Candice se encontraba en su casa, enfadada de saber que tenía que salir con ese chico tan insistente que de otra forma no dejaría de molestarla, ese joven no era nadie menos que Archie, a quien le había aceptado una invitación a cenar y ahora la llevaría a cabo, no tenía ningún compromiso con alguien más, así que daba igual con quien saliera.

Esa ocasión para su fortuna, Jennifer no se encontraba en casa, había salido a visitar a su amiga, la madre de Stear, para Candy eso era una oportunidad porque así no le daría explicaciones a su madre de aquella repentina salida, así que mientras aguardaba tocaron a la puerta.

\- Hola – exclamo Archie a Beth, quien abría la puerta.

\- Hola Archie, oyes Candy aún no termina de alistarse, pero pasa – indico la niña.

\- Gracias Beth, ¿Cómo estás?, oyes aún no se te olvida nuestro trato ¿verdad?

\- ¡Claro que no! – contesto ella – pero no he tenido tiempo de nada, en el colegio estamos en exámenes y casi ni veo a Candice, últimamente no se mantiene aquí, ayer precisamente, escuche que mi madre le reclamaba de una salida que tuvo con el señor Andrew, al parecer ese tipo te está ganando – sonrió Beth.

\- ¿Andrew? – pensó Archie mirando hacia la ventana, quedándose callado por unos segundos - ¿será el mismo Andrew, ese importante hombre de los medios de comunicación?, no lo creo, ¿Cómo es posible que conozca a Candy? – se cuestionaba Archie a sí mismo.

\- ¡Hola! ¿hay alguien ahí? – le dijo Beth pasando su mano frente al rostro de Archie de arriba abajo, para que notara su presencia, ya que parecía distraído.

\- Si, disculpa Beth, es que me acorde de algo…, entonces dices que ese tal Andrew, ¿ha salido ya con Candy? - cuestiono y ella asentó con la mirada, por lo cual prosiguió - ten Beth – le paso cien dólares a la niña, que la deslumbraron – necesito que averigües más acerca de la relación que tiene tu hermana con ese señor ¿de acuerdo?, de ser necesario, ve con ella a sus salidas, haz lo posible por que te enteres de todo de aquel hombre, si lo haces, recibirás más que eso que ahora te estoy dando ¿Qué te parece?

\- ¡Genial! ¡Cuenta conmigo! – indico la pequeña, pero mientras lo decía oportunamente apareció Candy, llevando puesto un vestido en tono rosa con una diadema en su cabeza, que combinaba con su fresco atuendo, ideal para el clima que se presenciaba.

\- ¿En que contará contigo Beth? ¿ustedes se conocían? – exclamo Candy con sorpresa.

\- ¡No! – dijeron al unísono, para que Archie continuara hablando – es que estoy conociendo a tu hermanita, y me parece una niña muy simpática, me ha caído muy bien.

\- Ah, de acuerdo, pero, ¡Beth!, ¿no tienes que estudiar para tus exámenes? – cuestiono Candice con seriedad.

\- ¡Ash!, ¿ves lo que te digo?, esta amargada – le dijo Beth a Archie en tono sutil, poco audible para la rubia, que estaba cerca de ellos, pero no tanto para escuchar con claridad esos murmullos, la respuesta de Archie a Beth, solo fue una sonrisa.

\- ¡Beth!, deja de decir tonterías, no seas irrespetuosa, anda a tu habitación a estudiar, recuerda que si viene mamá, que dudo que vuelva antes que yo, no le digas a donde fui ¿de acuerdo? – indico Candy.

\- Está bien Candy, no te preocupes anda, ¡diviértete!, ¡oigan! – les dijo al verlos salir por la puerta, justo antes de cerrarla - ¡Hacen una linda pareja!

Candice al escuchar a su hermana, solo negó con la cabeza haciendo una señal de desaprobación, mientras tanto Archie, le sonreía, incluso guiñándole un ojo. Esa noche Archie decidió invitar a Candy a cenar a un lujoso restaurante, distinto a donde había estado con Albert la noche anterior, aunque igual de prestigiado y lleno de personas de ese estatus social.

Archie se las sabía ingeniar muy bien, porque incluso pidió una mesa con una vista panorámica, pero esta vez frente al mar, ya que casualmente el restaurante tenía vista al mar, desde ahí era perceptible la playa en donde hasta hace unas noches, Candy había estado junto a Terry mirando las estrellas, por lo cual no podía evitar dirigir su mirada hacia ese punto en particular.

\- ¿Te gusta este lugar? – le cuestiono Archie, mientras les servían una copa de champagne a cada quien.

\- Es bonito, aunque no precisamente de mi estilo – respondió ella.

\- ¿Aún no puedes perdonarme por lo de la última vez?, en realidad estoy arrepentido, de hecho quisiera que fuésemos buenos amigos, esa ocasión actué como un estúpido, es verdad, pero en realidad quería sorprenderte, no sé, pensé que si me hacía pasar por un médico capturaría más tu atención – señalo Archie.

\- Pues considero que fue un mal momento y mal lugar para hacer semejante acto, que por cierto le quedo muy pésimo el papel señor Cornwell – respondió Candy con seriedad.

\- Si en realidad eso de la medicina nunca fue lo mío, alguna vez mis padres quisieron que estudiara eso, de hecho mi padre lo es, pero yo me revele y no acepte seguir su ejemplo, actué a mi manera y ahora soy feliz de haber estudiado lo que tanto quería – sonrió Archie.

\- Me alegro por usted – comentó Candice.

\- En serio Candy, me gustaría que fuéramos amigos, que solo me llames Archie, no quiero que sigas enfadada, te ves más bonita cuando sonríes, porque ya lo he notado, aunque no te des cuenta, hace un rato miraste hacia la playa y asomaste una sonrisa, desconozco cuales sean los recuerdos que te hagan sentir dichosa, pero me gustaría también recibir sonrisas de tu parte, ¿Qué me dices? – exclamo Archie y Candy ahora si lo miro, un tanto confundida, notaba a flor de piel, el interés que mostraba por ella, incluso comenzaba a preguntarse a sí misma, ¿Qué ocurría?, ¿Por qué de un momento a otro su vida parecía distinta?, luego de sentirse ignorada por el mundo, de la nada, se había transformado en un imán de hombres.

\- No me lo parece, yo tengo mucho trabajo, usualmente siempre estoy ocupada, no tengo mucho tiempo libre para tener amistades – mintió ella.

\- Uhm, a lo mejor tienes algún galán rondando tu puerta y es por eso que no tienes el interés de recibir algún cortejo de otro, más que de aquel ¿o me equivoco?

\- Eso no le concierne señor Cornwell, creo que usted está actuando con imprudencia, además quedamos en un acuerdo que dejaría de molestarme si aceptaba una cena, así que aquí estoy, cumpliendo con mi palabra – indico la rubia.

\- Tienes razón, pero yo no me doy por vencido tan fácilmente, verás cómo consigo tu amistad – le sonrió Archie guiñándole un ojo, mientras levantaba su copa, en señal de brindis.

La cena continuo su curso y las charlas entre Archie y Candice también lo hicieron, después de un rato parecía no desagradarle tanto, tenía un lado divertido que lograba hacerlo ver como un buen amigo, pero por más que quería disipar los recuerdos de Terry, ellos volvían a su mente como vendavales pronosticando una tormenta, esa tormenta de besos y sensaciones que aun sentía sobre su piel, cada que miraba hacía la playa y las memorias se agolpaban en ella, produciéndole escalofríos.

* * *

::::::::

::::::::::

Alguien que tampoco encontraba tranquilidad pese a lo que hiciera, era Terry, que ahora se dirigía hacia el apartamento de Susana tal y como había quedado previamente, sin embargo mientras conducía, de nuevo paso frente al malecón en donde se encontraba la playa donde paseo con Candy, por lo cual se le ocurrió pasar primero a ese lugar, presentía que la brisa del mar, podría ayudarlo a esclarecer sus ideas, por lo cual justo eso hizo.

Bajándose de su auto, se encamino hacia la baranda que le brindaba una vista espectacular del lugar, ahí parado, cerró sus ojos sintiendo solo el viento que acariciaba su cabello, de la misma forma en que lo hacía el sonido de las aguas del mar, sin embargo mientras estaba distraído, escucho una voz a lado de él.

\- ¿es lindo? ¿no es así? – cuestiono la voz de una mujer, al parecer joven, se notaba en el sonido que emitía de su boca, por lo cual él abrió los ojos, dirigió su mirada al mar y luego a la chica a lado suyo.

La joven era, una chica delgada, de cabello castaño y piel trigueña, estaba parada, pero ayudada por un bastón, llevaba puesto un vestido blanco de manta y unas sandalias del mismo color que se atuendo, traía unos lentes oscuros, algo curioso para portar de noche.

\- ¿Camila? – cuestiono Terry con sorpresa a la chica, pareciendo conocerla de algún lugar - ¿Eres tu?

\- Hace mucho que no escuchaba ese nombre – respondió la chica luego de un suspiro, reconociendo la voz de él – esa persona ya no existe Terry, aunque creo que el Terry que conocí en el colegio, tampoco existe más, ¿o me equivoco?

\- No comprendo Camila, ¿Qué quieres decir? – cuestionó Terry con interés.

\- Aunque no pueda ver, he desarrollado muy bien otros de mis sentidos Terry, esos mismos me dicen que tú ya no eres el Terry arrogante y desconsiderado que solías ser, ahora tienes un lado más humanitario, ¿te has casado?

\- No, aun no – exclamo Terry sin dejar de sorprenderse de los argumentos de esa chica, a quien en efecto conocía desde el colegio, pero comenzaba a cuestionarse ¿Qué fue lo que le paso?, siempre había sido una mujer hermosa, incluso la más popular del colegio y ahora parecía tan cambiada, inclusive estaba ciega, se veía un tanto decadente, como si su hermosura se hubiese desvanecido, por algún motivo.

\- Percibo que estás enamorado Terry, algo me dice que así lo es, por eso has venido a esta playa, intentas olvidar y negar tus propios recuerdos que te impiden seguir tranquilo, ¿estás de acuerdo conmigo? – añadió la chica asomando una sonrisa y él no decía nada, se mantenía enmudecido, aun mirándola con asombro – tu silencio me lo dice todo, debes estarlo, ¿sabes por qué lo digo Terry?, porque a mí me pasa lo mismo, vengo aquí para olvidar, pero han pasado muchos años y aún no puedo hacerlo, visito esta playa cada año a esta misma hora, intento imaginar lo que ocurrió aquí con mi vida años atrás y ese recuerdo me hace feliz, solo así soy capaz de seguir con esta vida.

\- No entiendo Camila, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué te sucedió?, tú estabas…

\- ¡Sana!, ¡bien!, ¡feliz!, existen muchos sinónimos para referirse a lo mismo, pero no te lo puedo decir Terry, lo único que quiero aconsejarte, es que busques a esa chica, que dejes a un lado tus inseguridades y olvides tu afán de pensar que eres invulnerable al amor, porque estoy segura que dentro de ese pecho, hay un enorme corazón, que desea con todas sus fuerzas sentirse amado, ¡hazlo Terry!, verás que no miento, serás muy feliz cuando lo hagas. Tu que puedes, lucha por esa relación, por esa chica, libera a ese tipo capaz de amar que llevas dentro – añadió Camila, mientras suspiraba sin dejar de apuntar su mirada hacia el mar azul oscuro que mostraba su esplendor, reflejando la luz de la luna y las estrellas en el.

Terry escucho con claridad todo lo que Camila le dijo, ¿pero en realidad seguiría sus consejos?, mientras la veía, reconocía que con seguridad existía un pesar en su alma, algo que no deseaba externar, pero también era curioso todo lo que había dicho, porque pese a querer negárselo así mismo, no era más que la verdad y esa chica, siendo ciega lo había descifrado en él.

El apuesto castaño fue hasta esa playa con la esperanza de disipar sus recuerdos acerca de Candice y resulto todo lo contrario, porque hasta ahí, encontró a alguien que lo incitaba a buscarla, pero para reconocer ese sentimiento que comenzaba a nacer en él, descubrirlo y ser participe, disfrutándolo como debía ser, dándose la oportunidad de conocerlo por primera vez, ¿pero esa sería la mejor opción?, contrario a todo lo que él vivía, también se cuestionaba ¿Qué realmente había pasado con Camila? ¿Por qué su semblante lucía pesaroso?, ¿Qué ocurrió para que se quedará ciega? Y lo más importante ¿Qué ocultaba, a quien amaba?, existía tantas interrogantes acerca de ella, pero Terry primero debía deliberar sus propias angustias, solo él tenía la respuesta ¿se atrevería a cambiar por una mujer a quien pese a no conocer mucho, lo había cautivado como ninguna otra?

* * *

 **Hola, gracias por seguirme leyendo como siempre, espero que siga siendo de su agrado esta historia, le voy añadiendo un poco de misterio, veremos que pasa más adelante, Gracias a todos por su apoyo, a los que me siguen tambien y quienes me tienen en favoritos, de igual manera a los que me añadieron en face, para los demás si quieren agregarme mi face es: Cat Moon Kawaii, con gusto les agregaré. Saludos.**

 **Agradeciendo Reviews:**

 **BeckyGrandchester-Vanessa-PaulayJoaqui-Guest(Pronto sucederá, ya lo veremos sí ;))-Gina-Patty(Feliz cumple, ahora te felicito por aquí. Saludos que estés bien)-SkarlletNorman-Alessita77-CarolL-CynBerruti-ConnyDeG-AmyCL-Esme05-Guest-GiselQuiroz(Lo de Archie y Terry aun lo tengo en cuenta, ya verás más adelante)-Dajimar-SraGrandchester. Gracias a todas chicas lindas, por sus comentarios. Saludos, besos y abrazos donde quiera que se encuentren.**

 **Nos leemos pronto. Quedo en espera de sus comentarios. Que la pasen lindo.**

 **¡Chau!**


	26. PASION

**Capítulo 25.**

 **"** **PASIÓN"**

* * *

::::::::::

:::::::::::

\- Me ha agradado verte Camila, debo irme, espero volverte a encontrar otro día – exclamo Terry, despidiéndose de la joven que se quedaba inmersa en sus pensamientos.

\- Igual a mí me dio gusto volverte a ver Terry, cuídate y piensa bien en mi consejo – sonrió ella.

\- ¡Antes que se me olvide!, ten mi tarjeta ahí viene mi número telefónico, cuando quieras conversar, o necesites algo, con gusto te atenderé – sonrió Terry ahora si alejándose de ella, dejándola ahí sola con la tarjeta entre sus manos, sin embargo luego de encender su auto, pudo percibir que había alguien más con ella, quizás quien le ayudaba, porque justo eso hizo, avanzo a su lado, hacia un auto negro con cristales polarizados, estacionado en una zona con poca iluminación del lugar.

Terrence se fue extrañado de ese reciente encuentro con esa chica a la que no veía desde hace mucho tiempo, con exactitud desde su época de colegio, era evidente que el encontrarla por completo cambiada, estaba resultando ser lo más asombroso, tenía la intención de saber más los motivos, pero respetaba su decisión y ella solo le había indicado que llegaba a esa playa cada año, el mismo día y a la misma hora, pero no existía algún móvil más.

Lo cierto de todo, fue que mientras Terrence conducía, iba recordando aquellas palabras de esa chica, era claro que le había otorgado esa sugerencia porque con seguridad ella se mantenía sufriendo por amor, de modo que al rememorar su mirada y la forma en que se veía tan melancólica, al mencionar que llegaba a esa playa solo a recordar sus vivencias felices que habían quedado en el pasado, el apuesto castaño, detuvo su vehículo de súbito en una cuadra antes de llegar al apartamento de Susana.

Esa parada la hizo para reflexionar, para analizar si en verdad necesitaba continuar con la vida que llevaba, o era tiempo de cambiar, de darse la oportunidad de conocer más a Candice, de armarse de valor y luchar en contra de sus propias reglas de no inmiscuirse tanto con una misma mujer.

Los recuerdos de la rubia regresaron a él, como ráfagas de viento, era inevitable recordar su sonrisa, al mismo tiempo en que rememoraba la noche que pasaron juntos, donde ella le entrego lo mejor de su vida, eso en definitivo era inolvidable, en cierta forma él ya se sentía dueño de ella por haber sido el primer hombre que la hizo sentir mujer, aun así solo sacudió su cabeza y siguió su camino al apartamento de Susana, dispuesto esa noche a olvidar los recuerdos de Candice.

* * *

:::::::::

::::::::::

En otra parte de la ciudad estaba Candice, bajando del vehículo de Archie, comportándose un poco más apacible con él, ya no tan evasiva como solía serlo los primeros días que le conoció.

\- Gracias por la cena - añadió Candy.

\- No, yo soy quien debo agradecer que hayas aceptado, me siento muy contento de saber que ya podemos ser amigos, ¿ves que te convencí?, siempre lo hago – sonrió Archie.

\- Uhm, de ser así, entonces, no quiero volverle a ver, no me agradan los hombres engreídos y vanidosos – señalo Candy, recordando a Terry.

\- Bueno, bueno, disculpa, lamento haber utilizado esas palabras, es que en verdad me siento feliz de que hayas conocido más al verdadero Archie, y no al doctor ese por el que me hice pasar, quien no es en lo más mínimo parecido a mí, aunque seamos familia, ese para que veas, ¡si es un engreído!, agradece no haberlo conocido y que te haya salvado de él – respondió Archie.

\- A lo mejor no tenga que hacerlo, porque otro doctor está atendiendo a mi madre y lo mejor de todo es que pronto la operaran y se repondrá, volviendo a ser la de antes – exclamo Candy.

\- Me alegro en verdad – respondió Archie, sin dejar de mirar los ojos verdes de Candy.

\- Creo que ya debe irse – lo interrumpió ella - dentro de poco regresara mi mamá y no le informe que saldría, usted lo escucho cuando se lo dije a Beth, así que mejor nos vemos luego.

\- Claro, te llamo entonces, espero repetir una salida como la de hoy, cuídate, nos vemos pronto – exclamo Archie, despidiéndose de Candice con un beso en la mejilla, que la tomo desprevenida, y que la hizo poner un gesto de desaprobación en su rostro, que el chico ignoro de lo feliz que estaba.

Cuando se mantenía buscando las llaves de la puerta, evitando tocar, llegó su madre junto con Stear, a la señora White se le hizo un poco raro ver a su hija tan arreglada, que de inmediato supuso que había salido de nuevo con Albert, sin embargo frente a Stear decidió no mencionar nada al respecto, solo bajo la mirada y entró al apartamento, girando la chapa con su llave.

\- ¡Candy! – la detuvo Stear de continuar su camino hacia el apartamento - ¿podemos ir a caminar por el barrio un rato? – Jennifer le hizo una seña de que accediera, así que lo hizo.

\- Candy quiero que me disculpes por lo de la otra vez, mi intención no era regañarte, solo no quisiera que nadie te hiciera daño, y ese tipo no me parece adecuado para ti, tu misma me dijiste que se dedica a engañar a las mujeres, ambos lo vimos en la cafetería con esa chica que no era su novia – indico Stear.

\- No te preocupes Stear, ese hombre y yo no somos nada, él era solo mi jefe, pero ya no lo será así yo…- en ese momento le comenzó a relatar que ya no trabajaría para los Grandchester, sino tendría un mejor empleo, ese hecho hizo sentir mejor a Stear al pensar que ella ya no vería más a Terry.

Fueron a caminar cerca de donde vivían a los alrededores, pasando por el callejón en el cual por la tarde había estado con Terry, ella circulo sin evitar mirar hacia allá, hecho que Stear percibió.

\- ¿Sucede algo Candy? – cuestionó Stear, mirando dentro del callejón, para saber qué era lo que ella había observado.

\- No, solo veía como esta de sucio ese callejón, deberían de pasar más seguido los del servicio de limpieza ¿no lo crees? – mintió con una sonrisa que Stear correspondió.

\- Si tienes razón, lo bueno de todo, es que pronto no viviremos más aquí, así que no habrá problema, porque como demolerán este lugar, seguro esa zona desaparezca – replico Stear y Candy mostro seriedad.

\- Es fácil decirlo Stear, pero aquí dejaremos muchos recuerdos de nuestra infancia, te acuerdas cuando corríamos en ese parque y nos sentábamos en ese columpió, tú me mecías y me indicabas que entre más fuerza añadieras, seguro llegaría al cielo y allá visitaría a mi padre, cuando en realidad no estaba muerto, sino mi mamá nos había engañado para no hacernos sentir mal – bajo la mirada Candice.

\- ¡cómo olvidarlo!, todos y cada uno de los momentos que he pasado a tu lado Candy, los recordaré por siempre, llevándolos en mi como un tatuaje – le sonrió Stear y por un momento el ambiente se tensó, esa forma de decir las cosas, comenzaba a desconcertar a Candy, no quería pensar que Stear también estuviese enamorado de ella - ¡Pero aún podemos balancearnos! ¿no lo crees? – mencionó él para liberar ese silencio y Candy se sintió más tranquila con ese hecho.

\- ¡Desde luego que sí, Stear! – le sonrió ella, corriendo rumbo a ese columpió en donde se colocó y él se puso detrás de ella a mecerla como solían hacerlo cuando eran niños - ¿tú crees que ahora si pueda llegar al cielo? A lo mejor no vea a mi padre, pero si puedo visitar la luna – bromeo Candy y al escucharla Stear carcajeo.

\- ¡Pero que ocurrente Candy!, aunque seamos adultos, aun no has perdido tu sentido del humor, eso es justo, lo que más apreció en ti, aquella parte que nunca separarás de ti – le dijo él, Candy de nuevo sentía esas miradas distintas e inusuales en Stear, no la veía de la misma forma, mostraba cierta devoción, romanticismo, hechos que la intimidaban, sin embargo continuaba allí dejándose mecer, ocurriéndosele sugerirle a él algo más.

\- ¿Por qué no te sientas en este otro columpio?, así disfrutamos juntos ¿Cómo ves?

\- ¡Claro!, yo también quiero sentir el viento sobre mis mejillas – sonrió Stear, sentándose aledaño a ella – a ver, mezámonos lo más fuerte posible a ver quién de los dos logra hacerlo mejor – a Candy esa le pareció buena idea.

\- ¡De acuerdo! – señalo con una sonrisa, ya que lo más quería evitar era tener que charlar acerca de asuntos relacionados con Terry o su trabajo en la mansión que ya no tenía más, aparte de que sobraba decir que el comportamiento de Stear hacia ella, comenzaba a ser cuestionable.

Comenzaron a mecerse con tal fuerza, que al final de cuentas cayeron del impulso hacia el césped, allí ocurrió lo que menos deseaba Candice, cayó encima de Stear y él la sujeto por la cintura, giró junto con ella, tumbados y rodando sobre el césped, encerrándola entre sus brazos para después acercársele con sutileza, hasta sentir su aliento y hacer algo que nunca antes, ni siquiera él hubiese imaginado tomar la iniciativa de realizar, la besó, se acercó lo suficiente para robarle un beso a Candy, el cual ella no rechazo, pero que en cierto modo no correspondió tampoco.

En ese preciso instante, Candice descubrió que nadie la besaría igual que Terry, el beso de Stear le pareció tan frío, totalmente alejado de la calidez que le brindaba Terry, pero quizás no porque Stear no supiera hacerlo bien, más que nada era porque ella no le quería, solo lo veía como un amigo, por lo cual mientras Stear permanecía con los ojos cerrados sintiendo los labios de ella rozar los suyos, la rubia se mantuvo con los ojos bien abiertos de la impresión.

\- Candy – dijo Stear, al separarse de sus labios, aun sujetándola por la cintura tumbados sobre el césped, encerrada entre sus brazos – te quiero, te amo Candy, perdóname por haberte besado, pero no pude contenerme, siempre te he amado, no quiero que nadie te haga daño, quiero protegerte siempre, para toda la vida – Candy por su parte solo lo escuchaba por completo anonada, mirándolo solamente, sin siquiera moverse de donde estaba, no sabiendo ni cómo reaccionar, en cierta forma no quería herir sus sentimientos al decirle que ella no sentía lo mismo, reconocía que quizás le había sido muy difícil a él tomar la iniciativa de declarársele, porque nunca antes lo había hecho y ya llevaban muchos años de amistad.

\- Stear, yo… Lo lamento – esquivo su mirada, parándose con espontaneidad, alejándolo de su lado, para comenzar a caminar aprisa rumbo a su casa, por completo perpleja con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en su vida, en tan poco tiempo.

Él decidió quedarse y no seguirla, conocía bien a Candy y sabía que aunque le rogara, sería en vano, si no sentía lo mismo que él, nunca accedería, así que Stear solo pudo sentirse como un tonto, ahora presentía que ella ya no lo hablaría más, que ese atrevimiento suyo podría costarle su amistad.

* * *

::::::::::

::::::::::::

En el apartamento de Susana Marlowe, tenía todo listo para recibir a Terry, quien ya estaba ahí, en la sala esperando que saliera de su habitación, porque al llegar le dijo que tenía algo especial preparado para él, así que mientras aguardaba solo pensaba en Candice, aun así no se decidía a arriesgarse al amor.

\- ¡Aquí está tu enfermera, mi amor! – exclamo Susana, vestida de blanco con un sexi uniforme de enfermera, acompañada de un látigo y unas botas blancas que combinaban con su translucido atuendo, que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

\- ¿Tu sorpresa era un traje de enfermera? – exclamo él mirándola de pie a cabeza, mientras ella iba y se montaba entre sus piernas, rodeándolo con las suyas, poniéndose de frente para mirarlo, al tiempo en que le pasaba el látigo por el cuello - ¿estás bien? – cuestionó.

\- Si, mejor que nunca mi vida, es que hice todo esto, lo de la champaña, la iluminación tenue y la mediterránea cena, porque quiero demostrarte que nunca encontrarás a una mujer mejor que yo, que soy tu novia ¿Qué me opinas? – le decía Susana, mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello.

\- Pero para eso no tenías que armar tanto show – sonrió Terry.

\- ¿acaso no te gusto mi amor? – cuestiono ella, dejando de besarlo y mirándolo con seriedad.

\- Sí, claro – dijo él titubeante – mejor ignórame no sé ni lo que digo – respondió y Susana comenzó a besarle los labios con pasión.

De esa forma comenzaron a besarse y sumergirse en la pasión, despojándose de sus atuendos, pero cuando estaban inmersos entre caricias y besos que los llevarían donde culminarían ese acto sexual como era debido, Terrence de nuevo no pudo hacerlo, el recuerdo de Candy, a quien parecía verla por doquier, incluso mientras miraba a Susana, de nuevo apareció como un fantasma en su mente, impidiéndole continuar.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Terry?, aún no hemos terminado – exclamo Susana, al notar que Terry no continuo y tomo rumbo hacia el baño.

\- Dejémoslo para otro día Susi, creo que el estrés me está impidiendo hacerlo de forma normal – respondió Terrence un tanto avergonzado con lo que le sucedía, sin poderle decir a Susana la verdad, de que en realidad no podía concluir por los recuerdos que mantenía en su mente.

\- Pero amor, si tú eres el hombre más vigoroso que conozco – ella creyó que con decirle eso, incrementaría su ego y libido, pero no funcionaron ni siquiera esas palabras.

Sin decir más, Terrence salió del tocador ya arreglado y se dispuso a marcharse del apartamento de Susana.

\- Nos vemos luego Susana, debo ir a mi apartamento – dijo él sin más, en lo que ella permanecía tumbada sobre la cama, solo envuelta entre las sabanas, mientras él se encaminaba a la salida.

\- ¡Terry!, pero ¿Por qué te vas?, puedes quedarte a dormir aquí, ¿Qué ocurre contigo? – exclamo Susana un tanto colmada de paciencia, envolviéndose con la sabana su cuerpo, para ir tras él y evitar que se marchara.

La cuestión por la cual Susana había determinado no reclamarle acerca de su posible relación con Candice, era porque no quería darle importancia, estaba guardándose su enfado para vengarse de ella, pero sin que Terry supiera que ella estaba inmiscuida en ese asunto, pero ahora que se percataba de lo que le pasaba a Terry, comenzaba a dudar de su propia cordura.

\- Lo lamento Susana, pero no me siento bien, algo me ocurre, tengo jaqueca, te veré luego, ahora solo debo irme – añadió él dándole un beso y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"¡Estúpido! – Gritó Susana ya en su soledad - ¡no!, esto no puede deberse a esa infeliz, no, ¡me niego a creerlo!, ella no puede ser la mujer que le esté ocasionando eso, ¡no!, ¡maldita bruja!, la odio, pero no se quedará así, lo juro, encontraré la forma de alejarla de su vida, impediré que se salga con la suya. ¡Demonios!, aun no puedo creer que él en verdad se esté enamorando de esa sucia, ¡noooo!"

Susana se negaba a reconocer lo inevitable, ya que antes de que eso sucediera con Terry, aun dudaba de que esa mujer que había descrito el portero en verdad fuese Candice, pero ahora más que nunca deseaba averiguar. Con su decisión de no armarle ningún reclamo a Terry, estaba logrando que él ni imaginara que ella estaba enterada de la noche que paso con la pecosa, cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario, pero precisamente ese secreto pensaba guardarlo hasta encontrar la forma de librarse de Candy, debido a que aún mantenía la esperanza de que ella fuera un pasatiempo más para su novio, como muchos que le había quitado durante su relación de noviazgo.

Pero existía algo distinto en Candice, que ninguna de las otras relaciones pasajeras que había tenido Terry lograron, y era precisamente eso, que él no pudiera tener relaciones sexuales con ninguna otra mujer, luego de haber estado con ella.

* * *

::::::::::::

:::::::::::::

El día posterior bien temprano, Candy decidió salir a su primer día de trabajo, el cual esperaba fuese distinto al que había tenido con los Grandchester, se había despertado con la mejor actitud, dispuesta aprender todas las cosas nuevas que se le presentaran, incluso compró una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo, en donde llevaría sus apuntes.

Mientras caminaba a tomar un taxi que la llevara a su destino, sintió unos brazos rodearla por la cintura, al tiempo en que le tapaban la boca con un trapo, metiéndola en los asientos traseros de un auto, que no pudo distinguir porque también le vendaron los ojos, ahí recostada en posición fetal, intentó liberarse de todo y salir, pero durante su intento cayó en un desmayo, habían usado incluso cloroformo para adormecerla, ella no sabía que destino le esperaba, pero antes de cerrar sus ojos temió lo peor.

Llegaron a una fábrica abandonada, ahí el hombre bajo con ella, cargada en su hombro, llevándola hasta un pequeño acceso que en algún tiempo pareció ser una oficina, ya que al estar en el segundo piso, tenía vista a unas máquinas antiguas que podían percibirse detrás del gran cristal que los dividía.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – exclamo Candice, abriendo los ojos con lentitud, mientras se agarraba la cabeza, intentando distinguir las sombras que cada vez se hacían más claras, logrando que ahora sí contemplara con claridad a su agresor.

\- Hola Candy – respondió el tipo que llevaba puesto un pasamontañas y parecía conocerla - ¿Cómo estás?

\- ¿Qué quiere de mí? – exclamo la rubia asustada, parándose del escritorio donde estaba tumbada, mientras caminaba de espaldas hacia una pared aledaña.

\- Quiero…, Que estemos juntos – replico el tipo, ahora sí quitándose el pasamontañas, su identidad dejo sorprendida y a la vez enfadada a Candice.

\- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡eres un estúpido Terry! ¡casi me matas!, ¿Qué pretendes con secuestrarme? ¿acaso has enloquecido?, te exijo que me saques de este lugar, sino le diré a la policía, ¡Debía ir a trabajar!, así que si no me haces caso gritaré con mucha fuerza – añadió ella un tanto temerosa también, al percibir ese comportamiento tan acosador en Terry.

\- Aunque grites, nadie te escuchara, estamos en una fábrica vacía, este lugar es propiedad de mi padre, aquí era antes la empresa, mucho antes que yo naciera – indico Terry mirando detrás del cristal, las máquinas que habían bajo sus pies.

\- Terry por favor, dime que no has enloquecido – exclamo Candy aun desconcertada y con un hilo de voz.

\- No lo sé, a lo mejor ya – sonrió él, volteándose para mirarla y acercársele, al punto de encerrarla entre sus brazos, aun de espaldas a la pared – tú me estas volviendo así Candice, disculpa que te haya traído hasta aquí de la forma en que lo hice, pero no encontré otra manera, tu, seguro te negarías a hablar conmigo y ayer no pude dormir pensando en ti, en que hoy seguro irías a trabajar con Andrew y él sí podría tenerte cerca, mientras yo sufría mi propio desconcierto con este sentir que no me deja tranquilo, desde que estuvimos juntos no he podido dejar de pensar en ti.

\- No sé a qué te refieres Terry – exclamo ella mostrando interés en su argumento.

\- Que no puedo seguir negando lo que siento Candy, me gustas, te quiero, quiero que estemos juntos, que tengamos una relación, normal, como una pareja – exclamo él y Candice no podía creer lo que escuchaba, sin embargo titubeaba en hacerlo, porque parecía tan convincente, mucho más al haber hecho semejante teatro, inclusive de secuestrarla, todo por evitar que se encontrara con Albert, eso sí eran celos.

\- ¿una relación?, no Terry, tu tienes a Susana, seguro quieres que yo sea tu amante, eso no puedo hacerlo, lo siento pero en mí no encontrarás eso que buscas – replico ella mientras le miraba con firmeza.

\- No, dejaré a Susana, lo haré Candy, por ti, porque ayer comprendí que no puedo estar con nadie más que no seas tú, este sentimiento es algo que nunca antes había sentido, pero tú estás logrando sacarlo en mí, y no me gusta percibirlo, porque no me agrada sentir tu ausencia, ni tu rechazo, en cierta forma me duele, por eso me negaba a reconocerlo, pero ya no puedo más seguir reprimiéndolo – dijo él pareciendo sincero, la rubia no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

\- ¿en serio lo dices? ¿tambien dejarás a tu novia por mí? – exclamo ella un poco incrédula, pero asomando una sonrisa, al escucharlo decir eso, en cierto sentido, ella eso era lo que quería y necesitaba escuchar, ya que le pasaba lo mismo que a él.

\- Si nunca he hablado más en serio en mi vida, con respecto a Susana lo haré, la dejaré – señalo él igual sonriendo al suponer que había convencido a Candy – entonces ¿ahora si creerás en mí?, ¿me aceptarás?

Candy se quedó inmutada, esas palabras de él le daban felicidad, pero también titubeaba si todo lo decía en serio, si realmente dejaría a Susana, aunque también pasaba por su mente el odio que seguro le tendría Margaret, al afirmar ahora sí que era una arribista, eso es lo que menos deseaba, pero ese sentimiento que percibía por Terry y esas ganas de que la abrazara y perderse entre sus besos, la incitaban a creerle, a atreverse a correr el riesgo a pesar de todo, incluso de lo que su madre con anterioridad le había aconsejado.

\- Tengo miedo, no quiero equivocarme – fue su respuesta.

\- No será así – le respondió él, estrechando la distancia que los separaba con lentitud, como si con cada acercamiento sintiera la adrenalina acelerarse corriendo por sus venas, finalmente cuando llegó cerca de esos labios sonrosados que se mostraban entreabiertos deseosos de ser explorados, él quito con los suyos esas ansias.

En ese instante, Candy se dejó llevar de nuevo por los besos de Terry, perdiéndose en ellos, incluso olvidando que estaba quedando mal en su primer día laboral y que dentro de poco la estarían buscando, preocupados de su paradero.

Pero aquello no parecía ser relevante para ella, estaba ahí, besándose con Terry, en un sitio desconocido y nada romántico, des usual, pero poco le importaba a ambos ese hecho, porque pareciera que ese tipo de lugares incrementara más su pasión, en cuanto a temas de pasión, la vehemencia con la cual se besaban aumentaba cada vez más.

\- Me gustas mucho Candy, te quiero – le decía él, dejando brotar sus palabras sin darse cuenta, mientras continuaba besándola con ímpetu, acariciando con sus manos los tirabuzones rubios que caían en ella, como cascadas sobre sus hombros.

\- Terry – era su respuesta, con la respiración un tanto agitada y sus deseos reprimidos de seguir experimentando aquello que era nuevo en su vida.

Conforme sus besos se prolongaban también lo hacían sus caricias, con ella Terry si estaba pudiendo externar su virilidad al máximo, en lo que recorría su cintura, subiendo hasta sus pechos, la rubia presintió que estaban yendo demasiado rápido.

\- Terry, creo que mejor debemos detenernos – indico ella con voz sutil y pausada, intentando liberarse de ese abrazo que la mantenía prisionera a voluntad propia.

\- No creo que tu cuerpo lo piense igual, tienes los mismos deseos que yo, lo siento en tu piel, esa forma de erizarte ante mi cercanía, ese temblar de tu cuerpo al hacer esto – añadió él pasando su cálida lengua sobre el cuello de ella, llegando hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, acto que la hizo lanzar un gemido involuntario - ¿ves? ¿eso es a lo que me refiero?, ¡vamos Candy!, no te resistas a terminar esto que hemos dejado inconcluso, hagámoslo mi amor.

De nuevo la parte de poeta y enamorado, surgía en las palabras de Terrence, estaba preparando el terreno para lo que venía, por su lado Candice, sabía que ese argumento era cierto, ella quería continuar, deseaba que él la tomara de nuevo como la última vez, así que solo se dejó llevar, sintiendo incluso en él cómo su turgencia aumentaba, al rozarle en ocasiones con la pierna.

Entre besos y caricias intensas, recargados a la pared, la rubia comenzó a observar alrededor de reojo y notó que no había nada acogedor junto a ellos, solo dos sillas y una mesa de madera, que en algún tiempo con probabilidad fungió como escritorio porque ahora ya no lo hacía más, misma que estaba tapada con una manta blanca, en apariencia limpia.

Llegó a pensar que harían el amor en el suelo, la idea era un tanto perturbadora, pero al paso que él iba nada de eso era significativo, el escenario estaba siendo lo de menos. Sus indagaciones fueron interrumpidas por los choques eléctricos que ocasionaba Terry al recorrerle los muslos con sus suaves manos, comenzando aun por encima de la ropa, ese vestido, que era el único obstáculo entre su piel y la de él.

Esas emociones invadían su cuerpo, por segunda ocasión sentía escalofríos cuando él pasaba sus manos sobre ella, pero ya no era como la última vez, en donde permanecía temerosa, ahora era distinto, anhelaba más besos y que él dejara de ser tan sutil y actuara más pasionalmente, porque estaba segura, que ese sería el Terry real, por lo cual pareció que él interpreto sus deseos, porque la levantó sujetándola por las nalgas, mientras ella se montaba a él rodeándole la cintura con sus piernas, ambos sin dejar de besarse, encontrando sus lenguas y mordiendo con suavidad y excitación sus labios.

\- Te deseo tanto Candy…

* * *

 **Hola, ¿que tal?, espero estén muy bien, hoy si pude actualizar más temprano, espero les agrade el capitulo, ¿querían acción?, jejeje. Espero no piensen que soy mala, pero este fin, quien sabe si actualice, a lo mejor si, no, quien sabe, es que debo actualizar tambien mis otras historias, no puedo dejarlas al abandono, no me agrada hacerlo, ojala me comprendan, pero haré lo posible por intentar actualizar esta historia tambien. Gracias por todo a los que comentan y quienes leen en silencio, también.**

 **Agradeciendo Reviews:**

 **SraGrandchester-Merlia-PaulayJoaqui-Esme05(Hola, pues si te suena ese nombre, seguro sea ella, jejeje, ya veremos su misteriosa realidad. Saludos)-Guest-XFTO-AmyCL-Vanessa-Flaishh-CarolL-Dajimar-Jenny-Olgaliz-GabyGrandchester. Gracias chicas por sus comentarios, espero seguirlos recibiendo. Que estén bien.**

 **Nos leemos pronto. Besos y abrazos en la distancia.**

 **¡Chau!**


	27. EXTASIS

**ADVERTENCIAS: ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE MATERIAL NO RECOMENDADO PARA MENORES, SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECIÓN. PERSONAS SENSIBLES ABSTENERSE DE LEERLO. POR SU COMPRENSIÓN GRACIAS.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 26.**

 **"EXTASIS"**

* * *

:::::::::::

:::::::::::::

Candice y Terrence, comenzaron a entregarse de nuevo al frenesí, besándose ahí en medio de la soledad de esa oficina, nada podía separarlos, él aparto con una de sus manos la manta que cubría la mesa, despejando la zona, para sentar ahí a la rubia, no dejaba ni un segundo de besarla, de sentir su lengua estremecer cada parte de su cuerpo con el hecho de tenerla dentro de su boca, ambos compartiendo esa febril oleada de pasión que los invadía de los pies a la cabeza.

\- Terry, creo que no está bien, debo ir a trabajar con el señor Andrew, él ha sido muy bueno conmigo que no debo dejarlo mal – exclamo Candice, separándose con sutileza del beso de Terrence, mientras él no dejaba de rozar su incipiente barba sobre su cuello, produciendo intensos escalofríos en ella que la hacían querer continuar, incluso provocaban que cerrara los ojos para percibir con mayor intensidad ese deseo que presenciaba.

\- Puedes decirle que surgió un inconveniente y no pudiste llegar a tiempo, seguro te creerá, ahora por favor no hables de Andrew, mientras estamos juntos – añadió Terry dando suaves besos sobre los hombros de Candy, entretanto con su mano despejaba esa área para disfrutar mejor el olor del perfume de rosas que llevaba ella – uhm, hueles delicioso, ¿sabes? Que ese aroma en ti produce mayor excitación en mí, simplemente sensibiliza más mis sentidos, por ello no puedes dejarme aquí con este estremecimiento sobre mi cuerpo.

\- Terry, yo también siento lo mismo que tú, me avergüenza decirlo, pero deseo que me despojes de todo y que me hagas tuya, solo tuya, aunque sé que ya te pertenezco – indico Candy un tanto sonrojada, mientras encorvaba su espalda hacia atrás, dejando a Terrence explorar más debajo de su cuello, llegando a su pecho, para desabotonar la parte de frente de su vestido, acto que llevo a cabo con sus dientes, ese hecho hizo que ella temblara con mayor inclemencia.

\- Me gusta sentir ese palpitar en tu cuerpo, quiero hacerte mía Candy, que solo me pertenezcas a mí, te quiero – le musito al oído y ella se estremeció de lleno, aferrándose a su cuello, al mismo tiempo que enterraba sus dedos entre los cabellos castaños de su amante.

Los besos de Terrence no se comparaban con ningún otro que jamás le hubiesen dado, estos eran fuego, fuego dulce y salvaje al mismo tiempo, una mezcla de emociones sin precedentes, sensaciones diversas que la hacían estallar de placer, sin siquiera haber concluido el acto, esta vez a pesar del precario lugar y que estaban estrujándose ahí sobre un escritorio viejo, resultaba ser más emocionante que la primera vez que había tenido su relación sexual.

Ahora todo resultaba ser más llevadero, ella cedía de lleno a ese encuentro, anhelando cada vez más, con cada roce de su piel, con el roce de sus labios y de sus dedos que exploraban aquella superficie, como si fuese por completo desconocida, ya no le interesaba a la rubia que estaban en pleno día, eso era lo de menos, incluso algunos rayos solares se colaban por unas pequeñas rejillas que había en una ventana alterna, iluminando la habitación.

\- ¿ahora ya no temes que te vea? Que perciba cada línea de tu piel con claridad – musito Terrence deteniéndose por unos segundos a contemplar los verdes ojos de Candy que mostraban un brillo muy particular que iluminaba en cierta forma su mirada, haciéndola lucir más hermosa.

\- No, ya no me importa, siempre he estado pendiente de hacer lo correcto, pero tú me incitas a romper las reglas – sonrió ella y él le correspondió con un beso.

\- No sé porque presiento que la relación que tendremos será muy intensa, disfrutaremos cada minuto que pasemos juntos, te lo aseguro, tienes el mejor galán en tus riendas – bromeó él.

\- De nuevo comenzarás con tus arrogancias, de ser así, no quiero ceder – sonrió Candice, intentando mostrar seriedad pero su felicidad se lo impedía, sin embargo se cruzó de brazos haciendo rostro de puchero.

\- No mi amor, por ti seré el hombre más modesto que no has conocido jamás – indico Terrence, mirándola con fijeza, para luego colocar sus manos sobre aquella esbelta cintura, mientras comenzaba a besarla de nuevo en el cuello, en el lóbulo de la oreja, ocasionándole esos maravillosos escalofríos que se estaban volviendo adictivos.

El vestido de Candice, se comenzó a encoger, Terry con sus manos y sus caricias sobre sus piernas y muslos, fue subiéndolo hasta dejarlo colocado a la altura de la cintura, en ese instante la rubia se paralizo, deteniéndose un momento para mirarle los zafiros que correspondían su contemplación.

\- Te quiero Terry, solo espero no equivocarme – indico ella un poco titubeante.

\- No será así, no te equivocarás, porque yo no me arrepentiré de estar contigo – respondió Terry, besando sus labios ahora con mayor ternura, para que sus manos levantaran más el vestido de Candice, logrando que ella misma decidiera deshacerse del mismo, subiendo sus brazos, quedándose con el torso al descubierto frente a Terry.

El rostro de Terry mostró seriedad, comenzó a contemplar esos blancos y níveos pechos que estaban frente a él, le llamaba la atención lo perfectos que lucían, ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, de tamaño ideal, erguidos y con el pezón sonrosado y rígido, sus manos desearon explorar eso que sus ojos veían, por lo cual poso su mano derecha primero sobre uno de ellos, que al hacerlo sonrojaron a su dueña.

\- ¡Eres hermosa Candy!, me encantas – diciéndolo Terrence de nuevo se aferró a la boca de la rubia, experimentando percepciones destellantes al cerrar sus ojos, entretanto aprisionaba los senos de su amante entre sus manos, logrando que ella, ahí sentada sobre el escritorio, rodeara la cintura de él entre sus piernas.

En un segundo más adelante, el dejo de apretujar los senos de Candy y coloco sus manos detrás de esa pequeña cintura, inclinándola hacia atrás, para que se recostará, ahí procedió a subirse encima del escritorio él también situándose sobre ella, Candy solo asomo una sonrisa y él correspondió de la misma manera, sin embargo de pronto se quedó callado como recordando algo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – exclamo ella con interés.

\- Tengo una idea, seguro te encantará, espera ahora vuelvo – indicó él. La rubia se quedó allí pensativa, cubriendo sus senos con las manos, mientras seguía tumbada sobre el escritorio, con las piernas flexionadas, semidesnuda. Luego de un rato Terry regreso un tanto agitado, al parecer por haber ido y regresado corriendo.

\- ¡He vuelto!, lamento haberte hecho esperar, pero estoy aquí de nuevo, para concluir eso que me tiene enloquecido – sonrió él y Candice lo miro con desconcierto.

\- ¿A dónde fuiste?

\- Shh, ya lo sabrás, ahora cierra tus ojos – musito Terrence dándole un beso en la frente.

\- De acuerdo – señalo ella, haciendo lo que había indicado.

De repente algo húmedo y frío comenzó a deslizarse sobre sus pechos, en un intento por abrir los ojos;

\- No, no los abras – le dijo Terry besándole los labios – déjate llevar, solo confía en mí – la rubia solo asomo una sonrisa sin despegar sus ojos.

De nuevo siguió deslizándose ese líquido sobre sus senos, comenzando con el derecho, para luego continuar con el izquierdo, esa sensación sobre su piel le hizo estremecerse, las gotas bajaban por sus montículos, pero no permanecerían tanto tiempo porque Terrence las comenzó a secar con su cálida lengua, chupando los duros pezones que tenía a su paso, eso produjo un estremecimiento extremo en Candy que la hizo gemir de placer, incluso de dolor, pero un dolor agradable, que inclusive aumentaba la voluptuosidad de sus montañas, endureciéndolas aún más.

\- Terry, ¿acaso es hielo lo que has dejado caer en mis senos? – exclamo ella con voz pausada sin abrir los ojos, experimentando un placer intenso que producía unos toques de presión en su sexo.

\- No emitas palabra, solo déjate llevar, imagina que te estoy llevando a las estrellas, aquellas estrellas que hemos visto ya por dos noches, juntos – musitaba Terrence, despojando a la rubia de sus ropas interiores que aún le quedaban.

Al hacerlo ahora dejó caer unas gotas de hielo, sobre su ombligo, estas mismas se deslizaron con rumbo a su monte de venus, la lengua de Terrence siguió el mismo camino de ese líquido, que se detuvo antes de llegar a aquel sitio que se estremecía con cada embestida. Los ojos de Candice que permanecían cerrados, notaban chispas destellantes entre sus penumbras, haciendo que ella solo se mordiera los labios del placer, en ese instante sucedió algo más.

El frío del hielo, recorrió con lentitud el pubis de Candice, deslizándose hacia la ingle, logrando adentrarse en territorio prohibido, produciendo en ella sensaciones extrañas pero no desagradables.

\- ¡Ah! – gimió ella, cuando su voz fue aumentada por un suave roce de los labios de su amante sobre la misma área donde el líquido frío seguía su camino.

Ese roce produjo calor, un calor intenso que se compaginó con el frío del hielo, disipándolo para dejar un efecto placentero, que provocaba en ella una batalla intensa dentro de su vientre, que como una lucha interminable iba y venía con mayor intensidad, logrando que gritara con regocijo, ahí en esa fábrica baldía siendo los muros los únicos testigos de aquel profundo encuentro.

Ese éxtasis que producía un ciclón en su vientre, estaba logrando hacerla llegar al orgasmo, a sentir múltiples orgasmos, que incluso producían de nuevo dolor y la sensación de que estallaría en cualquier momento, presintiendo que algo tibio bajaba dentro como un caudal de aguas de un río desenfrenado, por más que intentaba retener esa marejada, era incontenible.

\- ¡Ya! – se incorporó apoyada sobre sus hombros, para luego levantar el rostro de Terrence mientras le miraba a los ojos y le besaba los labios – tengo la impresión de que yo también debo hacerte sentir a ti lo mismo que yo siento, ahora tú serás quien te dejes llevar ¿de acuerdo?

\- Suenas como toda una experta – sonrió Terry mordiendo sus labios con suavidad – pero me encanta la idea.

\- Solo haré algo que se me ocurrió, a lo mejor la sensación del hielo sobre tu piel, te haga sentir lo mismo que a mí – añadió Candice.

\- Supongo que sí, a ver princesa guíeme hasta su castillo – sonrió él.

Lo que hizo Candice resulto ser inesperado, pero él provocaba que ella aprendiera muy rápido, comenzó por quitarle la camisa, besando con suavidad sus pectorales, ahí sentada frente a él sobre ese escritorio que ya era su lecho por esa mañana. Abierta de piernas lo atrajo hacia ella y aun con el pantalón puesto, pudo sentir el sexo de Candice, cercano a él, su miembro ya estaba excitado y rígido, entre más lo acercaba Candy a ella, más se tensaba.

\- Candy, no me hagas esto, quizás no resista mucho – exclamo él – tengo ganas de poseerte ahora mismo, estás excitándome en demasía.

\- Eso es justo lo que quiero provocarte – señalo la rubia con voz seductora, mordiendo con sutileza los labios de Terry, que con cada caricia se apasionaban más, anhelando perder la cordura y tomar presa a esa chica que jugaba con él, produciéndole mayor placer al no tenerla aun resguardando su virilidad en ella.

Al decirlo, Candice se paró y tomo el control, lo sujeto por los hombros y le dijo que se recostara sobre la mesa ahora él, hecho a lo cual cedió sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo, sin camisa y solo con su pantalón puesto, la rubia se montó sobre él y dejo caer el hielo sobre sus pectorales, desvaneciendo el líquido con sus labios, subiendo hacia el cuello para aferrarse al lóbulo de su oreja, mientras lo escuchaba decir "Amor", "continúa, hagámoslo ya", entre otras palabras que su boca emitía sin evitarlo.

Ese recorrido de los labios de Candice sobre su pecho, hasta llegar a su ombligo, hicieron que no pudiera contenerse, se despojó de sus pantalones y ahí Candy se detuvo titubeante, al notar su virilidad erguida y firme, deseosa de llegar a lo que seguía.

\- Quisiera hacer algo más – indico ella y él le miro desconcertado – quiero que sientas lo mismo que yo Terrence, porque te quiero y me gustas mucho.

Él solo sonrió y siguió tumbado sobre el escritorio, ahí Candice hizo aquello que nunca hubiese imaginado, estaba enamorada de él, lo presentía su cuerpo se lo declamaba a gritos, necesitaba fusionarse con ese hombre, que los dos se convirtieran en uno solo, aquello que pensaba y pretendía hacer, solo lo había escuchado de los labios de sus amigas, pero le decían que hacerlo lograba que los hombres experimentaran mayor placer, llegando al punto culminante e idóneo para una relación sexual predilecta.

Hizo caer el hielo alrededor del sexo de Terrence, ahí rodeo con su lengua aquel miembro excitado al máximo, logrando hacerlo gemir de placer mientras lo exploraba, al sentir esa misma percepción que ella había tenido, ahora si ambos estaban disfrutando al máximo aquel encuentro, juntos queriéndose de algún modo, deseosos de compartir el uno con el otro ese momento mágico y especial además de íntimo.

El proceso del hielo tuvo sus repeticiones simultaneas, que hacían a Terrence negar su conciencia y desear dejar de mostrar tanta paciencia, incorporarse y adentrarse en ella, penetrarla hasta llegar juntos al clímax, extasiados por el éxtasis que produjeran sus cuerpos.

\- Candy, ¡ven! – se incorporó y la tomo por la cintura, montándola sobre él - ¡hagamos el amor de una vez por todas! – diciéndolo la beso dulcemente en los labios.

\- ¡Hazme tuya Terry!, ahora sí quiero ser por completo tuya – exclamo ella.

Sus suplicas fueron entendidas a la perfección, porque ahí encima de él, logro sentir como penetraba sus paredes, haciéndola contraerse, pero ese dolor ya no era agudo como la primera ocasión, ahora se percibía agradable, la humedad que presentaba ayudaba a cederle el paso a ese desconocido que deseaba adentrarse en su cuerpo.

\- ¡Terry! – gemía ella – nunca quiero separarme de ti.

\- No lo haremos, he encontrado a la mujer ideal para mí, la horma exacta de mis zapatos – murmuro él a punto del orgasmo.

La penetración al principio fue lenta, conforme avanzaba aumentaba la intensidad, produciendo en Candice, de nuevo esas marejadas de espasmos que vehementes deseaban encontrar una salida, esas mismas sensaciones percibía él, los dos ahora sí llegaban al éxtasis juntos, ahí en ese sitio tan poco común, pero que sin duda para ellos resultaría ser muy significativo, porque sería el primero de tantos lugares, en donde de ahí en adelante se profesarían su amor y sus deseos.

Terminaron extasiados pero sin duda satisfechos y sin ningún arrepentimiento por ninguna parte, todo lucía tan distinto.

* * *

:::::::::

:::::::::::

Luego de hacer el amor en esa fábrica, salieron de allí con la mejor actitud, con una sonrisa en sus rostros y tomados de la mano.

\- ¿A dónde iremos ahora? – exclamo Terrence rodeando a Candy entre sus brazos, mientras le besaba.

\- Debo ir a hablar con el señor Andrew, seguro esta desconcertado porque, ¡oh dios!, mira la hora, tengo dos horas de retraso, todo por tu culpa – se encogió de hombros y frunció el ceño.

\- Uhm, pero ¿negarás que fue el mejor retraso que ha habido en tu vida? – exclamo Terry.

\- No, en eso no te equivocas, tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida – sonrió ella besándolo con vehemencia – pero aun así, debo ir allá, anda Terry llévame – indico la rubia poniendo rostro de borrego a medio morir.

\- ¡Hermosa!, de acuerdo, aunque no me parece que hables mucho con ese tipo, cederé a tus deseos – índico él abriéndole la puerta del copiloto, de nuevo besándola – pero antes, ven – le sujeto la mano y la hizo sentarse en los asientos traseros.

\- ¿iré atrás? ¿no quieres que me vean contigo? – mostro inseguridad y desconcierto Candy.

\- Obvio que no pequeña, haremos algo mejor – ahí él comenzó de nuevo a besarla, adentrándose junto con ella al auto, recostándola en los asientos.

\- ¿Qué pretendes Terry? – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

\- Aun me quedan muchas gotas de deseo, ¿quieres terminarlas?

\- No, quiero que perduren por siempre…

\- Bueno, solo disipemos algunas ¿va?

\- Okey…

Por segunda ocasión en ese día, se entregaron mutuamente, haciendo el amor en el auto, antes de irse a la compañía Andrew, donde Candice daría su veredicto en cuanto a su falta, en su primer día laboral. Ya que su próximo jefe se mantenía a la expectativa de los motivos por los cuales aún no había arribado, no quiso hablar a su casa, porque tenía la esperanza de que la rubia tenía algún motivo convincente, de modo que aun aguardaba, por aquella chica que desbordada pasión junto a ese impulsivo caballero que la acompañaba.

* * *

 **Hola chicas!, sé que dije que no iba a publicar pero de nuevo me convencieron, gracias por sus Reviews, espero seguirlos recibiendo, ando de pasada solamente, espero que les guste. No pude agradecerá cada quien como siempre lo hago, pero aun así a quienes me comentaron mil gracias, también quienes leen en silencio.**

 **PD: Si me pase con esta escena me dicen, Jejeje, es que me pique escribiendo, espero les agrade…**

 **Besos y abrazos, nos leemos prontito.**

 **¡Chau!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 27.**

 **""**

* * *

:::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::

La feliz pareja hicieron su arribo a las instalaciones de la compañía Andrew, Candice estaba un poco nerviosa y hasta cierto punto desconcertada, por lo que le fuese a decir el señor Andrew, se percibía muy apenada de estarse retrasando en su primer día laboral, nunca antes le había pasado una situación similar, sin embargo no se arrepentía, porque junto a Terry había pasado una de las mejores mañanas de su vida.

\- Bueno Terry, te veré por la tarde ¿de acuerdo? – exclamo Candy, intentando bajar del auto de Terry, pero le sujeto la mano y la jalo hacia él dándole un suave beso en los labios.

\- ¡Candy!, ¿en serio no quieres pensar bien en mi proposición?, de ser así, los dos estaríamos juntos, puedes trabajar ahí, no hay ningún problema, cerca de mi, como cuando trabajaste en mi casa, aunque sé que mereces un mejor empleo que ese, verás que a nuestro lado lo tendrás, un amigo y yo recién abrimos esta empresa, dentro de poco buscaremos unas instalaciones, ahí puedes trabajar con nosotros, mira que no me gusta que trabajes para Andrew, no confió mucho en él, tengo el presentimiento que tiene un interés en ti y no me agrada para nada – indico Terrence mostrando rostro de confusión.

\- Tu idea me parece bien amor, pero no, debes confiar en mi Terry, quien me interesa eres tú, el señor Andrew solo es un buen amigo que me ha apoyado en muchas cosas, además no puedo desairarlo diciendo que ya no acepto su trabajo, creo que no sería adecuado, después de cómo ha sido de bueno conmigo, no considero eso conveniente – replico la rubia.

\- Uhm – musito Terrence – pues está bien, de acuerdo confiaré en ti, aunque en los demás tipos, pues no confió, ¿pero por qué no le dices que te coloque en otra área?, donde no estés tan en contacto con él, su empresa es muy grande, supongo que no se resistirá a hacerlo si se lo pides, invéntale que no te sientes a gusto, no sé, algo.

Mientras lo escuchaba Candy mostraba desconcierto e incluso sonreía al notar lo insistente que parecía con lo desagradable que le resultaba la idea de saberla trabajando a lado de Albert, sin embargo Candy pese a querer laborar mejor con él, tal y como se lo sugería, consideraba que lo conveniente sería mejor mantener la distancia en ese aspecto, además de que sus intenciones tampoco eran quedar mal con Andrew.

\- Ay amor, de acuerdo, intentaré sugerirle lo que me pides, ¿pero te imaginas?, ni siquiera he empezado a laborar y ya andaré con condiciones, solo espero que el señor Andrew, no pierda esa amabilidad que lo caracteriza y me mande a volar – sonrió Candy.

\- Pues si lo hace, entonces supongo que será lo mejor, yo te estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos – le correspondió Terry a la sonrisa y ella no se resistió a besarlo con vehemencia.

\- Te quiero Terry – le miraba ella con devoción – quisiera no separarme de ti, pero debo ir a trabajar, te veré luego.

\- ¡Espera!, te acompaño, iré contigo hasta el pasillo donde está la oficina de Andrew ¿de acuerdo? – cuestiono Terry deteniéndola por la mano.

\- Pero Terry, no creo que sea conveniente, mejor nos vemos en la tarde, no te preocupes por mí, no sucederá nada confía en mi – añadió ella.

\- No es por eso, es que quiero que juntos entremos en el elevador ¿Qué me dices? – indico él con el rostro enigmático.

\- ¡Terry!, ¡no!, creo conocer tus intenciones – le menciono con una sonrisa, que no termino de mostrar porque él se bajó del auto, lo rodeo y fue a abrirle la puerta, allí la tomo por la cintura y le dio un beso en los labios recargándola sobre el vehículo, para luego tomarla desprevenida y llevarla de la mano con rumbo al ascensor de la compañía Andrew - ¡espera Terry!

Sus palabras parecían no ser percibidas por Terry, quien con premura la llevo sujetada con firmeza, caminando aprisa, para adentrarse al oportuno elevador que recién abría sus puertas, ahí se introdujo con ella.

\- ¿quieres sentir adrenalina? – le cuestiono Terry.

\- ¡Terry!, que ocurrencias las tuyas, ¿Qué pretendes eh?

\- Nada, solo seguir divirtiéndonos, ¿a qué piso vas? – ella le indico a cual, cuando se cerraron las puertas, nadie más entro, solo ellos estaban ahí dentro, lo que hizo Terrence fue poner el elevador en pausa.

\- ¿Qué haces Terry? ¿acaso has enloquecido? ¡no te das cuenta que nos podemos meter en problemas!, aquí es una empresa muy grande y…- sus reclamos fueron interrumpidos por un apasionado beso que se posó sobre sus labios, al tiempo que unas firmes pero suaves manos, comenzaban a estrujar sus piernas, subiendo por sus caderas, hacia su cintura, por debajo de su vestido, de nuevo esos escalofríos recorrían sus entrañas – Terrence detente – le decía ella gimiendo.

\- No lo creo, aún no he terminado – exclamo él entre susurros, mientras besaba con ímpetu los hombros y el cuello de su amante, en lo que sus manos se aferraban a ese terso y níveo cuerpo que ella tenía.

Ambos se entregaban de nuevo a la pasión, explorando en ese elevador, cada parte de su cuerpo, sin importarles nada, ni siquiera que el lugar estaba invadido por una cámara de seguridad, que Candice logró tapar con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra sumergia sus dedos, en los cabellos sedosos del apuesto caballero que la incitaba a lo incorrecto, teniéndola cargada por las posaderas, pegándola a la pared metálica del ascensor, mientras la besaba en los labios, en el cuello, luego sosteniéndola solo con su cuerpo enroscado en él por su cintura, para que sus manos estuvieran libres acariciando sus senos, al tiempo en que su boca se apoderaba también de ellos, ahí ella no podía contenerse, sus ansias, anhelos y delirios, la hacían olvidar su cordura, enloqueciéndola de amor, junto al hombre del que ya no deseaba separarse nunca.

* * *

::::::::::

::::::::::::::

Entretanto, había una joven pelirroja, un tanto desesperada por que al parecer el elevador estaba atascado, permanecía ahí parada, en el primer piso, esperando que llegara, ya que del piso numero 20 no avanzaba, menos bajaba.

\- ¿disculpa sabes si está funcionando el elevador? – comentó la chica a un guardia de seguridad que había cerca de ella.

\- Pues hasta hace menos de veinte minutos estaba funcionando a la perfección, no entiendo que sucede, ¿pero si quiere voy a averiguar? – exclamo el hombre con desconcierto.

\- Si por favor, es que necesito subir a uno de los últimos pisos y por las escaleras, sería un suicidio – bromeo la chica con una sonrisa.

En el preciso momento que dijo eso, el elevador, parecía avanzar de nuevo, hacia donde ella estaba, de modo que le indico al guardia, que ya no era necesario, solo asomo una sonrisa y aguardo hasta que bajara ese ascensor atascado.

Su sorpresa, fue que cuando el elevador llego a donde ella estaba, una pareja un poco desaliñada, se besaban con frenesí, abrazados, pegados en una de las esquinas, al verla se sorprendieron, separándose de inmediato, mientras mostraban risillas culposas, la joven pelirroja, que llevaba puesto un traje sastre, pareciendo muy formal, solo los miro a ellos con cierta desaprobación, interpretando esas miradas que se cruzaban, no obstante cuando se colocó delante de ellos, la pelirroja también sonrió para sus adentros.

Al llegar al piso en donde estaba la oficina del director del corporativo, quien era Albert Andrew, la rubia, ya más arreglada de su peinado y su vestuario, que acomodo en el mismo elevador, se adentró al pasillo.

\- Terry ahora sí, debes irte, ya, dijiste que si cedía a tus deseos no seguirias aquí molestándome – sonrió ella.

\- ¿ósea que te molesto? – bromeo él.

\- Para nada amor, pero anda…vamos, al rato te veo – le dijo ella, y él de nuevo la jalo hacia su pecho, besándola allí en el pasillo.

\- ¿sabes que me enloqueces? – cuestiono mirándola a los ojos.

\- Lo sé ¡Soy irresistible! – añadió ella haciendo ojos picaros – Terry, te sugiero que hagas lo que platicamos en el auto ¿de acuerdo?

\- Si amor, no te preocupes así será, ahora sí, te dejo, no quiero que aceptes trabajar con Andrew a su lado ¿estamos?, sugiérele que te agregue en otra área, ¿entendido?

\- Claro, así será – sonrió ella dándole un último beso de despedida, mismo que nadie presenció, por que oportunamente solo ellos estaban ahí.

La sugerencia de Candy había sido que no le dijera a nadie acerca de la relación que iniciaban, lo que la rubia no quería era que se enterara Margaret Grandchester y fuese a su casa a decirle a su madre, mucho más porque apenas la operarían y tampoco estaba enterada, ambos chicos habían pactado un acuerdo de mantener en secreto su relación, hasta que lo consideraran conveniente de sacarlo a la luz, por su parte Terrence de todas formas cesaría su relación con Susana, aunque no imaginaba lo que ella haría al saber que la dejaba por Candice, de quien ya sospechaba.

* * *

:::::::::::

:::::::::::::

La rubia antes de ir a hablar con el señor Andrew, paso al tocador a arreglarse y armarse de valor, para ver que excusa le inventaría referente a su tardanza en su primer día laboral. Al llegar a la oficina de Andrew, él estaba de espaldas sentado en su cómoda silla giratoria, mirando hacia los edificios aledaños, a través de ese gran ventanal que le permitía contemplar su alrededor.

\- Buenos… ¡Días! – tartamudeo Candice, del nervio y vergüenza que le ocasionaba haber actuado de forma irresponsable.

\- Buenos días señorita White – exclamo Albert, aun sin girar su asiento para verla de frente – supongo que tuvo algún inconveniente, por eso se le hizo un poco tarde ¿no es así? – Candice trago en seco al pensar que estaba enfadado.

\- Si, lo siento mucho señor Andrew, pero en el camino hubo un accidente y el taxi donde venía se quedó varado en el tráfico, fue toda una odisea, ese taxista me mantenía prisionera en su auto, mucho más porque aún estaba muy lejos de aquí y seguro aunque decidiera venir a pie, pues no llegaría a tiempo – mintió la rubia, con la mirada clavada en el piso.

\- De acuerdo – dijo Albert girándose lentamente para mirarla de frente – siéntese por favor señorita White – ella asentó con la mirada y tomo asiento – debo decirle que yo no soy un hombre gruñón, ni muchos menos desconsiderado con las demás personas, pero no sé porque tengo la impresion de que algo más que un solo congestionamiento de transito la detuvo – Candy intentó decirle algo y él la contuvo – pero no se angustie, no estoy enfadado, no tiene por qué darme explicaciones, cualesquiera que sean sus motivos deben ser convincentes, de todas formas, le agradezco mucho que haya llegado.

\- Gracias a usted señor Andrew por ser tan comprensivo, ¡pues estoy aquí!, dispuesta a empezar a trabajar – indico Candy con una sonrisa.

\- Eso es lo que me gusta de usted señorita White, su entusiasmo, mire he acondicionado una oficina, justo al lado de la mía, en donde puede…

\- Señor Andrew, disculpe que le interrumpa, pero quisiera hablar con usted acerca de mi labor como su asistente – indico Candice.

\- De acuerdo, le escucho señorita White – respondió él, posando sus codos sobre los respaldos del costado de la silla, al tiempo que entrelazaba sus manos, mirando con atención a la pecosa.

\- Quisiera que de ser posible, me reubique en alguna otra área, lo que sucede, es que no considero conveniente que siendo nueva en esta empresa, usted me dé un puesto de suma confianza, no es prudente, supongo que hay muchas personas más laborando aquí y que llevan mucho tiempo, brindando su mejor esfuerzo y empeño para aspirar a algo mejor, y como que de la noche a la mañana una completa desconocida, llegue y se siente a un lado del jefe, recibiendo un jugoso sueldo, como que no me lo parece, no sé qué opina usted, pero si desea ayudarme de algún modo, quisiera empezar como cualquier otra persona, desde abajo – le indico Candice y Albert a raíz de esas palabras se seguía asombrando más de la calidad humana que tenía la señorita White.

\- Me toman por sorpresa sus palabras señorita White, pero admiro mucho su humildad, ¿sabe?, yo estaría encantado de conservarle a mi lado, como una asistente, porque sé que usted es muy capaz de desempeñar ese puesto, sin necesidad de tener experiencia previa, pero también acepto su intención de colaborar para nosotros como los demás empleados, eso me demuestra de nuevo, que es una excelente persona, atenderé a su solicitud, ¿tiene conocimientos de computación? – la cuestiono Albert y Candy asomo una sonrisa.

\- Sí señor, soy un as en la computadora, aunque tampoco soy una hacker – bromeo ella.

\- No se preocupe, para lo que le voy a sugerir no necesita ser una hacker – sonrió Albert – estoy pensando colocarle como secretaria de la editora en jefe de nuestra revista, ¿no sé qué le parezca?

\- ¡Excelente señor Andrew!, mejor empleo no puedo esperar, eso es magnífico, de nuevo mil gracias por ser tan bueno, ¡es usted un ángel! – dijo ella mirándolo con firmeza con aquellos ojos verdes tan cautivantes, que lograron que él sonrojara sus mejillas.

\- De acuerdo, entonces vaya al piso numero veinticinco y preséntese con la editora en jefe, la señorita Eliza Leagan, ella será su nueva líder, dígale que va de mi parte y cualquier duda que me la comunique, también comentele que usted es el reemplazo que esperaba ¿comprendido?

\- ¡Sí señor, claro que sí!, con permiso y de nuevo mil gracias – sonrió Candice saliendo de la oficina.

Candy luego de salir y dirigirse hacia la oficina de su nueva jefa, descubrió que era la misma chica que la había encontrado junto a Terry en esa situación tan comprometedora, por lo cual presentía que al menos a ella en algún momento debía decirle que tenía novio.

* * *

::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::

Terrence luego de dejar a la pecosa, fue directo hacia su apartamento a darse una ducha, porque tenía unos compromisos pendientes con su amigo Archie, referentes a la nueva empresa que estaban formando, justo cuando estaba terminando de ducharse y salía del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, cubriéndole la parte de abajo de su cuerpo y con el torso al descubierto, dejando solo ver sus definidos pectorales y abdomen, escucho que tocaron el timbre.

\- ¿Quién será? – se cuestionó así mismo observando si no tenía algún mensaje en el intercomunicador y no lo escucho con anterioridad, entretanto el timbre sonaba con insistencia a lo cual opto por abrir la puerta - ¡Susana! – exclamo sorprendido al notar que la rubia lacia, se aventaba hacia él a abrazarlo e intentar besar sus labios.

\- ¡Mi amor!, ¿Dónde has estado metido?, te vine a ver desde temprano, pero no estabas, el portero me dijo que no sabía de ti, fui a casa de tu madre y tampoco sabía de ti, hasta le llame a tu tonto amigo, así que al no saber nada comenzaba a preocuparme, en serio Terry como te atreves a dejar que me angustie de esa forma – dijo Susana, adentrándose al apartamento de Terrence, mientras colocaba su bolso sobre el sillón e iba directo al minibar por una cerveza.

\- Susana, que bueno que has venido. Debemos hablar – indicó él con seriedad.

\- Claro que debemos hablar amor, no podemos seguir así tan distanciados, ¡ven! Déjame darte un masaje – al decirlo Susana, se acercó a él, dejando la cerveza a un lado y colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de ese apuesto caballero desconcertado, que le quitaba las manos de donde las había colocado.

\- ¡No estoy tenso Susana!, solo quiero que hablemos de nosotros, de nuestra relación….

Al escucharlo Susana se quedó perpleja, comenzó a sentir un hormigueo recorrer su rostro al pensar lo peor de ese rechazo por parte de Terry, de ese carácter evasivo que mostraba cuando ella se le acercaba.

\- No entiendo de lo que me hablas mi amor, yo no estoy enfadada contigo solo…

\- No es por eso Susana, no se trata de que estemos enfadados o no, lo que ocurre es que, ya no podemos continuar con esta relación, no es sano para ninguno de los dos, tu sufres por mis constantes infidelidades y yo, no quiero seguirte haciendo daño, mereces a alguien que te valore – le dijo él buscando un argumento convincente para que ella lograra desistir.

\- ¿Me estas botando Terry? – exclamo ella comenzando a tornar sus ojos llorosos - ¿Cómo te atreves? – levantó la voz, empujándolo con ambas de sus manos, continuamente haciéndolo hasta pegarlo contra la pared, él solo bajaba la mirada sin decir más - ¡eres un desgraciado! ¿Por qué lo haces?, tu nunca antes te habías comportado así, nunca te importo antes que yo sufriera por tus infidelidades, ¿Por qué ahora me vienes con esa estupidez?, ¡no soy una imbécil Terry!, estoy segura que lo haces por otra maldita mujer, ¿no es así?

\- Por favor Susana, no me hagas decir cosas que te hagan daño, te suplico que aceptes mi decisión, no puedo continuar contigo, no te amo….

Su argumento fue la gota que derramo el vaso, las lágrimas de Susana se comenzaron a desbordar de sus ojos, sentía como un calor invadía su cuerpo, la rabia, el enojo, la furia, cualquier denominación de enfado, estaba presente en ella, por un momento lo miro con esos ojos azules cubiertos de aborrecimiento, con su mirada le decía todo, que incluso Terrence hizo a un lado su visión, intentando no corresponder a ese sentimiento negativo que ella desbordaba por cada poro de su piel.

\- ¡Eres un maldito desgraciado Terrence Grandchester! ¡Te odio!, solo has arruinado los mejores años de mi vida, por tu culpa no los podré recuperar ¡nunca!, yo que siempre te he perdonado tus errores amandote incondicionalmente y ahora solo vienes a decirme que no me amas, que ya no te importo más, seguro tienes a alguien más ¿verdad? – gritaba y lo golpeaba con fuerza en el pecho, mientras él intentaba evadir sus golpes, haciéndose a un lado, quitándose de donde estaba - ¡Dímelo!, sucio, jamás imagine que me llegarás a herir de la forma que lo haces Terry, pero te juro que te arrepentirás, ya lo verás, no puedes tenerlo todo en la vida, ¡no!, cuando eso pase me buscarás, rogarás por mí, espero no estar disponible para secar tus lamentos, como no secaras ahora los míos – al decirlo agarró su bolso con ferocidad y se marchó del apartamento aventando la puerta al salir.

Terry solo había permanecido en silencio escuchándola, desde un principio se imaginó que lo tomaría de esa forma, mucho más por lo impulsiva que solía ser, pero lo que él desconocía era las sospechas que ya tenía respecto a Candice y lo que ya sabía, no obstante si le desconcertó un poco el ver que no le insistió como lo hacía siempre, incluso rogándole, pero a pesar de todo Terrence sintió que había sido lo mejor que se lo tomara de esa forma y accediera.

Susana como era de esperarse, salió por completo desecha, no se explicaba cómo era posible que Terry la hubiese mandado a volar, aun no lo creía se negaba a hacerlo, también se negaba al hecho de que esa decisión de parte de él haya sido tomada a causa de Candy, de modo que lo que hizo en ese momento, fue tomar la determinación de averiguar quien realmente era la persona que estaba logrando alejarla de Terry, debía conocerla para tomar represalias en su contra, si esa mujer era Candy, estaba dispuesta a destruirla de algún modo, a no permitir que le arrebatara a Terry, sin embargo quizás no sería necesario que metiera siquiera las manos en ese asunto.

* * *

:::::::::::

::::::::::::::

Los días pasaron y Candice ya estaba más inmiscuida en su empleo, también en la relación que llevaba con Terry en secreto, se sentía tan feliz de ese hecho, que ya ni siquiera correspondía a las llamadas continuas de Archie, incluso ya le había dicho que no la molestara que no se interesaba en lo más mínimo en él, que ya estaba comprometida, ese hecho desconcertó un poco al elegante, sin embargo cedió a sus deseos, no obstante de vez en cuando manteniéndose al tanto de ella, ya que Beth le había indicado que ella desconocía si Candy tuviera ya novio.

Por otra parte Albert, también se mantenía muy entusiasmado con la rubia, era increíble la rapidez con la que aprendía, sin embargo él de igual forma desconocía que tuviera alguna relación amorosa, sabia guardar muy bien sus secretos, por las tardes al salir de su trabajo y en las mañanas, desbordaba pasión con su actual novio, los dos unidos eran dinamita pura.

\- Candy y no te desconcierta un poco, que la relación que llevas con tu novio, llegue a pender de un hilo, al usualmente depender de las relaciones sexuales – comento Eliza, quien se había vuelto muy amiga de Candice desde el primer día que fungió como su secretaria.

\- No Eliza, yo creo que Terry y yo realmente nos queremos, entre más avanzamos, más pasan los días, aumenta el amor que siento por él, lo quiero tanto, aunque hemos decidido seguir manteniendo esta relación en secreto, ya que hoy es la cirugía de mi madre y no quiero darle problemas, pero en unos días más o un mes, podré extender a los cuatro vientos aquella relación que tenemos – sonrió Candy.

\- Tienes razón, pero lo único que te sugeriría es que te andes con cuidado, no te entusiasmes tanto, a veces no podemos conocer bien a una persona, mucho menos en tan poco tiempo, como el que llevan ustedes juntos, reconozco que estas muy enamorada, pero solo espero que ese amor no te ciegue, por cierto, gracias por confiar en mi Candy – sonrió Eliza.

\- No tienes que agradecer, yo debería hacerlo, por tener a una jefa tan consciente, desde que entre a esta empresa no he podido sentirme más feliz, todo en mi vida está resultando idóneo, ni yo misma me lo creo – añadió Candice con entusiasmo – pero en fin, solo espero que lo de mi mamá resulte tan bien como está resultando mi vida ahora, por cierto, te veré mañana entonces, acabo de recibir un mensaje de texto de mi amor, aguarda por mí en el estacionamiento, chau Eliza.

\- Chao Candy – se despidió de ella Eliza, mostrando un rostro de confusión, por que en verdad temía que la vida de alguien fuese tan ideal como lo estaba siendo la de Candy, simplemente parecía irreal.

Pero sus dudas estaban fundamentadas y eso era justo, porque Candy no se esperaba lo que su destino le tenía preparado, algo que ni siquiera pasaba por su mente. Esa misma noche se llevó a cabo la cirugía de su madre, donde Candy fue la donante, la operación resulto ser todo un éxito, como se había pronosticado, los regalos posteriores a la intervención se hicieron presentes, mientras ellas aguardaban ahí hospitalizadas.

* * *

 **¡Hola buenos días!, excelente inicio de semana a todos, les saludo con un nuevo capitulo. Me agrada que les haya parecido el capi anterior, espero seguir poniendo escenas de ese tipo jejeje, por cierto, para quienes preguntaron si se cuidaron, supongo que si, porque Terry al ser un seductor, creo que tiene mucha experiencia en ese aspecto. Saludos ojala estén muy bien, les mando muchos besos y abrazos en la distancia, gracias por seguir acompañándome.**

 **Agradeciendo reviews:**

 **Vanessa-Brisi-Paty-Guest-SkarlletNorman-Gladys-Dajimar-Guest-AkiraAnima-Alesita77-RoseDeGrandchester-Esme05-PaulayJoaqui-Flaquita-Serenatsukin20-Tete-Dianley-Analiz-Flaishh-XFTO-Stephany-MaryJaimes. Saludos y gracias por sus comentarios, espero seguir recibiéndolos.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **¡Chau!**


	29. DUDAS

**Capítulo 28.**

 **"DUDAS"**

* * *

:::::::

:::::::::

Los días continuaban transcurriendo y Susana aún seguía devastada y triste al saber que su relación con Terrence había llegado a su fin, Margaret aún no estaba enterada de la decisión de su hijo, porque convenientemente había salido de viaje hacia Londres instalando unas nuevas franquicias de ropa y la noticia no le era conocida, por otro lado la madre de Candice, Jennifer White, luego de un mes de su operación, fue enterada de lo sucedido, al principio no lo tomo de la mejor forma, incluso le recrimino a su hija, su falta de responsabilidad al aceptar el cortejo de un hombre como Terry Grandchester, que con seguridad solo la utilizaría como lo había hecho con muchas mujeres que ella supo que inclusive le lloraron y él solo las ignoro, luego de aburrirse de ellas.

La rubia pecosa sufrió mucho las palabras de su madre hacia ella, pero anhelaba que le creyera a Terrence, que confiará en que él ya no era el mismo chico de antes, que incluso se lo demostraba a diario. Para que Jennifer le tomara confianza a su nuevo yerno le tomo mucho tiempo y aun se mantenía renuente de creerle del todo, además de que se sentía un tanto nostálgica al saber que su hija no se había enamorado de Stear, quien para ella sería el candidato perfecto.

Algunos días antes de que todo eso sucediera, Susana quiso averiguar a toda costa si su ex novio mantenía una relación con otra mujer, por lo cual cierta ocasión decidió perseguirlo con una de sus amigas que le obsequio esa sugerencia. Annie Britter, era amiga de Susana Marlowe, desde su época de colegio, ambas se habían mantenido distanciadas porque Annie vivía en Europa, pero para la fortuna de Susana, recién había llegado a Estados Unidos, decidiéndose a compartir por un período de tiempo breve el departamento de su amiga.

\- Me alegra que hayas venido Annie, aunque tu sugerencia de perseguir a Terrence no es del todo de mi agrado, debo confesarte, que no existe mejor salida que esta, ahora mismo está por partir, ¡míralo se sube a su vehículo!, ¡arranca el auto Annie!, debemos ver a donde se dirige, ahora si sabré, si mis sospechas confirman mi teoría – exclamo Susana a su amiga Annie, quienes juntas estaban en el auto de Susana, estacionadas del otro lado de la acera, del edificio donde vivía Terry.

\- Susana entiendo que te di la sugerencia de perseguir a Terry, pero no hubiese sido mejor, preguntarle al portero, quizás él te de informes si esa mujer ha regresado con él a su apartamento, ¿no lo crees?

\- ¡No Annie!, José, solo me ha comentado que Terry usualmente viene solo, ya no trae a nadie a su apartamento, es por eso que es mejor seguirlo, me temo que está ocultando muy bien su amorío con esa tipa, seguro se avergüenza de ella por eso lo hace – indico Susana con recelo.

\- Pues si es una sirvienta como dices, supongo que sí, en serio Susana, no puedo creer que Terry te haya cambiado por una sirvienta – añadió Annie.

\- ¡Cállate Annie!, aun me niego a reconocer que en verdad sea esa sucia la amante de Terry, malnacida, de ser así no sabe lo que le espera – indico Susana y Annie continuaba mirando la calle, pero al momento de llegar le hizo una observación a su amiga.

\- Pues la zona por donde vamos, no es muy alentadora que digamos, mira es un sitio de clase media-baja, seguro aquí confirmarás tus sospechas – replico Annie.

En su llegada a esos edificios, después de lo que le dijo Annie, Susana mostro seriedad en su rostro, su corazón comenzaba a palpitar rápidamente, al pensar que en verdad Candice fuese la mujer de la cual se había enamorado Terry, sin embargo sufrió un mini infarto, al descubrir que el apuesto caballero castaño se apeó de su vehículo, estacionándolo frente a un edificio, ahí una chica rubia de cabellos ensortijados, lo recibía con los brazos abiertos, era ella, Candice White.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Susana?, parece que has visto un fantasma – replico Annie, al notar lo pasmada que lucía su amiga.

\- Es…e… ¡ella! – tartamudeo Susana de la impresión - ¡es esa desgraciada!, ¡no!, eso no puede ser, maldición, ¡no! – decía Susana sin dejar de mirar a la feliz pareja que se subían al auto de Terry.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – cuestiono Annie.

\- ¡Sigámoslos!, ¡apresúrate Annie! No te quedes como tonta, ¡arranca el auto y vamos tras ellos!...

\- ¿y que ganarás con seguirlos Susi?, ya te diste cuenta que en verdad es esa mujer la que anda con Terry, ahora solo te queda, no se… aguardar…

\- ¿aguardar? – levanto la voz Susana - ¿aguardar a qué?, déjate de tonterías Annie, debemos ir tras ellos – Susana tomo una bocanada de aire y pensó mejor las cosas - ¡maldición!, tienes razón, de nada me servirá que los sigamos, debo pensar en una mejor estrategia, no se Annie, no sé qué hacer ahora que he confirmado mis sospechas, ¡me duele tanto!, pero me duele aún más que Terry, me haya cambiado por esa… ¡insignificante!...

\- Calma Susi, al menos tienes la certeza que tú eres mil veces mejor que esa mujer, ella es una arribista, que se cree princesa con Terry, solo eso amiga, aunque ande a su lado, no dejara de ser una miserable poca cosa – indico Annie alentando a Susana.

\- Si lo sé, no le veo otra explicación, pero tampoco le hayo explicación, al hecho de que Terry este cambiando por ella, cuando por mí nunca lo hizo, me sigo negando a creer que un hombre como él cambie por esa tipa, no lo sé Annie, pero hasta asco me da ver a Terry con esa mujer, esa sucia y arrabalera, quizás lo mejor sea dejarlo ir…, no quiero luchar por un hombre que no vale la pena y que se ha revolcado con una… ¡sucia sirvienta!

\- Si Susana, eso sería lo más lógico, dejarlo, no vale la pena….

\- ¡Pero me da tanta rabia que ella si sea feliz!, ¡que ella si tenga el amor que yo nunca tuve!, ¡la odio!, ¡la aborrezco!, ¿te das cuenta Annie?, ella recién llega a su vida y lo cambia todo y yo que solo le di lo mejor de mi ¿Qué obtuve?, ¡nada! – lloraba Susana.

\- Lo lamento Susi, pero si me dejas decírtelo, yo nunca confié en Terry, él siempre fue un desgraciado que solo quiso jugar con el amor de las mujeres, es más, lo que paso contigo respecto al bebé que esperabas fue lo mejor, quizás por un tiempo se hubiese mantenido fiel, pero luego te dejaría sin importarle nada, estoy segura que de la misma forma lo hará con ella, ahorita solo es como su dulce del momento, míralo de esa forma – señalo Annie y Susana solo le miro con seriedad como pensando algo.

El odio de Susana hacia Candice se acrecentaba cada vez más, pero estaba incluso dispuesta a olvidar a Terry, no le agrado para nada confirmar sus sospechas, ya que siempre se negó a creer que en verdad alguien como Candy le estuviera arrebatando el amor de Terry, sin embargo ahora que se daba cuenta, había entrado en un estado de confusión, que la hacía no pensar con claridad incluso dejando todo por la borda sin tener fuerzas para luchar.

* * *

:::::::::

:::::::::::

Por su parte Candy, se encontraba feliz, como últimamente lo hacía, luego de la operación de su madre, continuaba laborando para Andrew y llevando su relación con Terry, pero había alguien que aparte de su madre, tampoco se mantenía muy de acuerdo con ese idilio que ella mantenía y ese precisamente era Stear, que en menudas ocasiones la había visto besarse con Terrence, mostrando mucho entusiasmo y felicidad al hacerlo.

Pero él ya se mantenía distanciado de ella, ambos se hablaban pero no de la misma forma que lo hacían con anterioridad, por su lado Candy buscaba la forma de volver a charlar con su mejor amigo como antes, porque ya se había percatado de lo evasivo que solía ser y ella no deseaba que él guardara algún rencor en su corazón, en cierta forma se sentía culpable, al notar su desconcierto.

\- Hola Stear, ¿Cómo estás? – exclamo Candice, llegando al edificio donde vivía Stear, quien hasta hace poco había adquirido otro vehículo y en ese momento, estaba verificando los niveles de aceite.

\- Bien, ninguna novedad – respondió con frialdad, siguiendo inmiscuido en su actividad.

\- Stear, sé que después de lo ocurrido en el parque de los antiguos condominios, tú has mostrado un distanciamiento conmigo, es normal porque sé que me quieres, pero…

\- No digas más Candy, entiendo perfectamente tus sentimientos, no pienso obligarte a nada, respeto tu decisión, esa noche actué como un estúpido y lo lamento – señalo él ahora si mirándola, para luego continuar evadiéndola.

\- Es que siento que yo soy quien te debo una disculpa, tú has sido muy bueno conmigo Stear, incluso con mi familia, siempre nos has apoyado, yo quisiera que…

\- Si no te molesta Candy, tengo muchas cosas que hacer ahora mismo con mi auto, de nuevo te repito, no te preocupes, no estoy enfadado, anda ve, despreocúpate por mí, continua con tu vida como lo has hecho hasta ahora, sigue siendo feliz – replico Stear, pero Candy lo miro con desconcierto al escuchar el grado de ironía que utilizaba en sus palabras.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Stear?, dices no estar enfadado, pero pareciera que si lo estás, ¿por qué?, ¡dímelo!, eres mi amigo te quiero y no me agrada que te comportes evasivo conmigo, quisiera seguir conservando tu amistad como antes, ¿Por qué no es posible?, no comprendo….

\- ¡Por qué te amo Candy!, y no puedo seguir siendo tu amigo, sería como engañarme a mí mismo, aparentando algo que no pretendo ser, actuando de forma hipócrita, pero no te preocupes, no pienso privarte de mi amistad, solo que ya no será como antes – exclamo Stear y Candy bajo el rostro un tanto melancólica.

\- De acuerdo Stear, lamento no haberme enamorado de ti, a veces uno no manda en su corazón…, solo espero que encuentres a alguien que si te amé como lo mereces, anhelo que pronto llegue ese día – indico la rubia, girándose y dispuesta a seguir su camino a casa.

\- ¡Candy! – la detuvo Stear – solo quiere que tú seas feliz, estoy enfadado no contigo, más bien conmigo, por no poder confiar aun en ese tipo que tienes como novio, solo espero estar equivocado y él no te haga daño, porque aún sigo incrédulo, ante la idea de pensar que un hombre mujeriego como lo era él, cambie tan de pronto, pero creo que solo digo tonterías, ignora mi comentario Candy, evita recordar esta conversación – le dijo Stear y ella solo mostro seriedad.

Candice mantenía cierto desconcierto al cuestionarse a sí misma, porque todas las personas a su alrededor desconfiaban de su reciente noviazgo con Terrence, diciéndole que temían que se equivocara y que él luego de aburrirse de ella, la dejara con su tristeza a cuestas, de pronto llego un momento en que esas palabras se aglutinaron en su cabeza, inclusive haciendo que ella misma se preguntará si era verdad o existía una posibilidad de que eso sucediera.

Sin embargo el amor que sentía por Terry y el verlo cada día junto a ella, la hacían olvidarse de esos prejuicios, y solo dedicarse a disfrutar del amor que le profesaba, confiando ciegamente en él, porque en verdad estaba enamorada.

* * *

::::::::::::

::::::::::::::

En otro lado de la ciudad, Terrence ya se encontraba muy encaminado con su nueva empresa que había llevado a cabo en compañía de su mejor amigo Archie, por su parte este segundo conocía ya la relación que Terry tenía con Candice, sorprendiéndose mucho al verlos una vez que llegaron abrazados al nuevo edificio que recién habían adquirido para colocar su empresa.

Archie al ver a Candice, cuando Terry se la presentó, se hizo el desentendido aparentando no conocerla, ese hecho desde luego que desconcertó en cierto modo a la pecosa, pero no hizo nada al respecto, ya que a ella tampoco le parecía conveniente que Terry supiera que su mejor amigo, había sido el tipo que intentaba seducirla enviándole flores y chocolates, de modo que considero conveniente mantener así las cosas, aparte porque su amado también últimamente, resultaba ser más celoso que cuando empezaron a ser novios.

La lluvia recorría los cristales de la oficina en donde estaban charlando Terry y Archie, acerca del proyecto publicitario que habían logrado obtener como resultado de una licitación para una gran empresa, sin duda _Grand &Cornw_, estaba resultando ser exitosa con cada día que pasaba, lloviéndole las ofertas a cada momento.

\- Terry por cierto ¿Cómo vas con tu nueva novia? – cuestiono Archie, mientras se percataba que sobre el escritorio había unas fotos de Candy que parecían recién reveladas, Archie miro con devoción el rostro angelical de la rubia pecosa, sin que su amigo se diera cuenta de ello, ya que estaba inmerso en su computador, editando unos anuncios publicitarios.

\- Bien Archie – añadió Terry no muy convencido, para después mostrar cierta seriedad y girar su silla de frente a su amigo, que al distinguirlo, dejo las fotos donde estaban y lo miro de frente recargado al escritorio – quiero serte sincero, tu eres mi amigo Archie, no sé qué me está pasando, ya llevo unos meses de noviazgo con Candy, pero últimamente nuestra relación ya no tiene la misma chispa, no lo sé, quizás solo sea por mi parte, pero hasta cierto punto estoy comenzando a sentir la monotonía y no me gusta porque quiero a Candy, no me gustaría hacerle daño.

\- A ver amigo, me estás diciendo que la quieres, ¿pero ya no sabes si lo ideal es seguir con esa relación? ¿es correcto?, ¿acaso te estas aburriendo de ella? – comentó Archie y Terry mostró seriedad, ya que ni el mismo sabía que pensar de sus sentimientos.

\- No sé si aburriéndome sea la palabra correcta, no lo sé Archie, me siento confundido, no sé qué me pasa, no quisiera hacerle daño a Candy, sé que ella está muy enamorada de mí, pero…

\- ¿tú no? – cuestiono Archie con interés.

\- No lo sé Archie, al principio presentía que ella era lo que yo en verdad necesitaba, pero conforme pasa el tiempo, me siento atado, ni siquiera es mi esposa y tengo la sensación de que debo cuidar cualquier cosa para no dañarla, incluso en la calle, cuando caminamos y pasamos cerca de otras mujeres, tengo el temor de que al verlas ella se enfade y crea que seguiré siendo el de antes, hasta ayer se molestó porque le dije que debía tomarle fotos a las modelos de la colección de este mes en la empresa de mi padre, no me lo dijo, pero lo note en su mirada, no le pareció, además presiento que su madre aun no me acepta, no lo sé Archie, en serio no sé qué hacer, las dudas comienzan a corroer mis entrañas – señalo Terry con desconcierto.

\- ¿y por qué no hablas con ella y le expresas tu confusión?, quizás lo comprenda y puedan remediar su relación – sugirió Archie.

\- Si hago eso, seguro no lo tomara a bien, pensará que estoy dudando del amor que siempre digo sentir – añadió Terry.

\- ¿y no es así?, porque de lo que acabo de escuchar, puedo concluir que en efecto estas dudando. Sabes que pienso Terry, de hecho fue algo que supuse desde que comenzaste tu relación con esa chica, se mi hizo difícil creer que alguien como tú se pudiera comprometer con una mujer de la noche a la mañana, siéndole fiel por completo, cuando durante mucho tiempo se dedicó a andar por la vida seduciendo a cualquier hermosa dama que se le pusiera en frente ¿suena extraño, no?, lo que opino tambien es que en realidad nunca te enamoraste de ella como creías, más bien, estuviste ilusionado, solo eso - indico Archie.

\- Si, ahora que me lo dices, hasta yo mismo me desconcierto al pensarlo, pero tengo miedo de que lo que dices sea verdad, que no la ame como lo creía, sin embargo lo que menos quisiera es dañar a Candy, sé que ella si me ama, ha hecho muchas cosas que le he pedido con tal de que nuestra relación se mantenga, por eso ahora no deseo tener esta confusión en mí, ¿Qué hago Archie? ¿Qué me sugieres? – cuestiono Terry a su amigo, quien solo lo miro un poco enfadado al pensar que él tenía el amor de Candy y estaba empezando a desvalorarlo.

\- ¿tú crees que tu desconcierto, se deba a que necesitas estar con una mujer distinta a ella? – replico Archie y Terry se turbo aún más – porque de ser así, podrías probar teniendo una cita con otra mujer, para salir de tus dudas, te sugeriría que pases la noche con alguien más, quizás de esa forma salgas de la monotonía que ahora vives con Candy, solo será una vez, ahí descubrirás si en verdad la necesitas y la amas o debes continuar con tu vida como lo hacías antes, aunque eso signifique que alguien tenga que sufrir.

Terry solo se quedó pensando si esa podría ser la solución a su consternación, sin embargo en sus adentros temía lo que fuese a suceder si Candy se enteraba, no obstante las dudas permanecían en él, la relación con ella no le era del todo grata como al principio, sin embargo para la rubia pecosa seguía siendo igual de maravillosa que al principio, ¿será que las dudas de Terry, lo llevarían por mal camino?

* * *

::::::::

:::::::::::::

Al caer la noche Susana arribo a una pasarela que tenía de sus recientes modelos de vestidos que lanzaría al mercado, en ese evento acudieron muchas personas, entre ellas de la farándula, hombres y mujeres importantes, como era lo usual, a ese tipo de situaciones cuando solían darse, Terrence al ser su novio siempre la acompañaba, en cierta manera ese día se sentía muy sola, mucho más porque algunos invitados imprudentes le cuestionaban el repentino motivo de su separación.

Las copas de Champagne ya no le estaban dando abasto para saciar su propia sed de felicidad, entre más ingería bebidas, más se sentía vacía, mientras estaba parada junto a la barra de bebidas, una chica castaña de ojos marrones y blanca, se acercó a ella.

\- Hola, ¿eres Susana Marlowe? ¿cierto? – le dijo la mujer.

\- Si, ¿Kirsten James?, ¡cómo te atreves a hablarme!, luego de haber salido con mi novio, de ser su…

\- ¡tranquila Susi!, ven vamos, acompáñame a la terraza, quisiera charlar contigo – diciéndolo la guapa chica se encamino con ella hacia donde le sugirió, ahí se dispuso a continuar con su argumento – mira Susana, sé que estas enfadada, por la relación que sostuve con tu novio, pero ahora no debemos guardarnos rencor, tu eres una diseñadora exitosa y yo una excelente reportera, incluso deberíamos ser amigas, te digo esto, porque me he enterado de tu reciente ruptura con Terrence.

\- ¿Así? Y acaso pretendes buscar a mi ex novio y resbalártele para que te haga caso de nuevo, créeme que dudo que acepte, ahora ha bajado de categoría, ya no seduce damas elegantes como tú y como yo, ahora seduce gatas, ¡sí! ¡sirvientas!, ¡mucamas!, ¡cómo le quieres llamar da igual! – respondió Susana con ironía mientras tomaba el ultimo sorbo de su copa de champagne.

\- ¿seduce sirvientas?, no comprendo Susana – replico Kirsten con desconcierto y Susana hizo un gesto para afirmar su argumento – en cuanto a lo que dices de que pienso buscar de nuevo a Terry, no, estas equivocada, de hecho quería hablar contigo porque ahora tenemos algo en común, ¡a las dos nos engañó!, podríamos hacer algo para vengarnos, ¿no te parecería una idea genial? - al decirlo Susana mostró interés en su rostro.

Ambas tramarían algo para vengarse de Terrence, estaban heridas a causa de sus mentiras, Kirsten había aparecido en un momento oportuno para Susana, porque ella por su parte ya había planeado desistir de Terry, pero todo el sufrimiento que le ocasionaba el solo hecho de recordarlo, le daba a entender que las palabras de esa reportera tenían mucho de cierto, él no se podía quedar tan feliz mientras ella sufría.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, les saludo con este nuevo capitulo, nos estaremos leyendo, cuídense mucho. Saludos ;)**

 **Agradeciendo Reviews:**

 **Guest-PaulayJoaqui-Alesita77(Respondiendo a tu pregunta fue donante de medula osea, por que su mamá tenía leucemia. Saludos)-Patty-Stephany-Brisi-MaryJaimes-Analiz-SkarlletNorman-Tete-Flormnll-Coneja-dianley-RosedeGrandchester-Esme05-Guest(Mis otros fics se llaman, descifrando el amor, recuerdos de juventud y destino imborrable, estan en proceso el ultimo ya casi lo acabo. Saludos y gracias por el interés, aparte tengo dos más ya concluidos)-Flaissh. Gracias a todas chicas lindas, por sus comentarios.**

 **Saludos, que estén bien, nos leemos pronto.**


	30. DESCONFIANZA

**Capítulo 29.**

 **"DESCONFIANZA"**

* * *

:::::::::

::::::::::

Asomada en la ventana aguardaba a que llegara su novio por ella, esa semana había sido muy pesada, aun le quedaban muchos pendientes en el trabajo y usualmente entraba más temprano que de costumbre y salía horas después que su acordado horario, sus actividades laborales eran parecidas al clima que predominaba, nublado, lluvioso, soleado, en extremo cambiante, que no se sabía si era necesario llevar abrigo, sombrilla o nada.

\- ¡Mamá!, ha venido Terry por mí, debo irme, te veré en la noche, cuídate – le sonrió Candice a su madre, dándole un beso en la mejilla y encaminándose aprisa a la salida.

La rubia decidió bajar por las escaleras del edificio, no quería usar el elevador, según ella necesitaba estar en forma, ya que en el trabajo su estilo de vida, se convertía en sedentario, la mayor parte del tiempo sentada frente a un computador, sentía que incluso hasta había aumentado de peso, dos kilos de más.

\- ¡Mi amor! – corrió la pecosa a colgarse del cuello a Terry y darle un apasionado beso en los labios.

\- Suenas agitada – sonrió Terry - ¿has bajado por las escaleras?

\- Sí, es que necesito ejercicio, últimamente he estado demasiado perezosa, bueno en cuestión de actividad física – respondió Candy subiéndose al auto, correspondiendo a la caballerosidad de su novio al abrirle la puerta, para luego él irse y colocarse en el lugar del piloto.

\- No me lo parece, para mi te ves bien, no necesitas bajar de peso – comentó Terry.

\- Gracias amor – indico Candy rodeándole el cuello y a punto de darle un beso en los labios, pero mientras conducía.

\- ¡No!, espera, voy conduciendo, podrías ocasionar un accidente Candy – dijo Terry en tono serio, hecho que desconcertó un tanto a Candy, así que tuvo que soltarlo sintiéndose un poco avergonzada.

\- Lo siento, que tonta he sido – indico ella y él noto su incomodidad.

\- Lo lamento, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal, es solo que…

\- ¡No hay problema!, no estoy enfadada Terry, tienes razón fui imprudente porque intente distraerte mientras conduces – añadió Candice, para luego guardar unos segundos en silencio y cambiar el tema – Terry, ¿ya le has comunicado a tus padres de nuestra relación?

\- No, aun no lo he hecho, sabes que mi mamá aun no regresa de Europa y mi padre pues anda con ella, deben abrir muchas franquicias allá y ahora tienen más trabajo que nunca, además de que la última vez que hable con ellos, me informaron de su intención de mudarse y regresar después de un año – respondió Terry.

\- Ah, ¿de modo que si ellos no vuelven en un año, tu no les informarás antes de nuestra relación? – cuestiono Candy con desconcierto.

\- Entiende amor, quedamos en un acuerdo que se lo diré cuando ellos vuelvan, no me parece el comunicárselo por teléfono, creo que ese tipo de temas, deben tratarse personalmente ¿no lo crees tú tambien?, además si mal no recuerdo, tu sugeriste que no les dijéramos nada, que mantuviéramos esto en secreto – dijo Terry.

\- Sí, estoy de acuerdo, pero eso fue al principio Terry, pero, ¡está bien!, no te preocupes, diles cuando lo consideres conveniente – añadió Candy mostrando un poco de inconformidad ante el argumento de su novio y él solo la quedo viendo sin añadir algo más.

Candy no estaba del todo convencida de que habiendo pasado tantos meses, la familia de su novio, aun no supiera de la relación que sostenía con ella, siempre que le cuestionaba, solía darle el mismo argumento, eso la hacían temer, ya que Eliza, su jefa le había sugerido a la pecosa que ese tipo de actitudes no estaban del todo bien, él debía tomarla más en serio y parecía no estarlo haciendo.

* * *

::::::::::

::::::::::::

\- ¿Crees que deba hacer eso Susana? – le cuestiono Annie a su amiga – no lo creo conveniente, tú fuiste su novia ¿segura que no te enfadarás?

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí Annie!, pero es necesario, aunque no me agrade del todo, ese fue el trato que hice con Kirsten, así que creo que eres la idónea para ayudarnos, es mejor confiar en ti, que en una desconocida, además tú no te enamorarás de él, tu amas a otro – comento Susana.

\- Si en eso estoy de acuerdo, pero a lo mejor Terry muestra el mínimo interés en mí, o quizás ni le intereso, que tal si descubre que eres mi amiga y tramas algo en su contra, no lo sé, se le pudiera ocurrir ¿no lo crees? – cuestiono Annie confusa.

\- ¡No Annie!, estoy muy segura que no sucederá eso, él piensa que yo ya desistí de él, no le he demostrado lo contrario, además, date cuenta, si es capaz de inmiscuirse con una sirvienta, que de menos hacerlo contigo que eres mil veces mejor que ella, eres bonita, refinada, inteligente, entre otros aspectos que esa… jamás tendrá – sugirió Susana.

\- De acuerdo Susana, lo haré, solo no lo tomes a mal, porque te confieso que él a pesar de todo, siempre me pareció un tipo muy apuesto, aunque solo lo haya conocido en las fotos que me mostrabas…- indico Annie con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Ya!, suficiente, está bien, imagino que a cualquier mujer le gusta Terry, pero ese no es el punto, no tienes por qué entrar en detalles, solo procura llevar de forma correcta nuestro plan ¿de acuerdo?

\- Si Susana, entendido….

Annie sería el señuelo que Kirsten y Susana, pretendían usar para hacer caer a Terry, en aquello que ellas consideraban, no se resistiría, la seducción de una mujer bonita, de modo que desconociendo las recientes dudas de ese apuesto caballero, estas chicas llevarían a cabo su treta, para descubrir si en verdad ya era un hombre completamente fiel o si solo estaba aparentando, ellas necesitaban a alguien que se acercara más a él, descubriendo su punto débil, porque según estas mujeres, debía tenerlo.

* * *

:::::::::

::::::::::::

Para la fortuna de Annie Britter, la nueva compañía de Terrence Grandchester, había lanzado un anuncio en donde solicitaban con urgencia un diseñador gráfico, ya que el trabajo se le acrecentaba cada día a Terry y simplemente no se daba abasto con tantos compromisos, de modo que la chica de cabellos oscuros, determino que era una oportunidad interesante para adentrarse en la vida de este joven.

Su amiga Susana, se mantenía al pendiente de los movimientos de su ex novio, por eso sabía tanto de sus actividades cotidianas, descubriendo también el rápido incremento de su popularidad como publicista, así que de esta forma estaba más que enterada de cada paso que daba Terrence.

Ese día Annie, utilizo uno de sus mejores trajes sastre en tono negro, compuesto de una camisa blanca manga larga, un saco negro y una falda del mismo color, por encima de la rodilla y ceñida al cuerpo, llevando un calzado cerrado, con tacón, además de su portafolio y accesorios que le brindaran un toque de mujer empresaria.

\- Buenos días señorita, mi nombre es Annie Britter vengo a una entrevista de trabajo con el señor Grandchester – añadió Annie, presentándose en la recepción del edificio.

\- Buen día señorita Britter, en seguida le aviso al señor Grandchester, mientras puede tomar asiento por favor – exclamo la recepcionista.

\- De acuerdo, gracias – contestó Annie, luego de unos minutos, la recepcionista le informo que podía pasar a charlar con Terry, de modo que eso hizo, se encamino hasta el piso número cinco, en donde estaba el apuesto joven aguardando por ella, no podía evitar sentir nervios al imaginar que Terry llegara a descubrirla, recordándola de algún día o momento que haya saludado a Susana con él presente, sin embargo Annie no lograba rememorar un momento que le relacionara de ese modo, por lo cual tomando mucho aire, entro a la oficina donde aguardaban por ella.

\- Buenos días señor Grandchester – dijo Annie mostrando una sonrisa, al entrar a la oficina de Terry.

Él al verla, la miro de pie a cabeza, lucía muy hermosa, su cabello suelto y lacio en color negro, le parecía llamativo, además de esos expresivos ojos azules que la acompañaban, así que lo que hizo, fue pararse de su asiento e indicarle que pasara y se sentara, actuó con caballerosidad al ofrecerle la silla y acomodársela.

\- Buenos días señorita Britter, me alegra conocerla, estuve viendo su currículum y es muy interesante, veo que tiene mucha experiencia en el ramo de la fotografía, eso me parece excelente, porque justo eso es lo que yo necesito… – indicó él mirándola con firmeza, mientras ella le correspondía a las miradas.

Durante menos de una hora, estuvieron charlando asuntos relacionados con la empresa, lugares de trabajo y otros aspectos importantes de añadir en una usual entrevista laboral, sin embargo al final de cuentas a Terry le pareció la candidata idónea para cubrir ese puesto, además de que físicamente también le había parecido muy atractiva.

* * *

::::::::

::::::::::

Esa misma noche, Archie salía de trabajar y notaba que Terrence seguía en su oficina aun trabajando en su computador sin despegarse ni un segundo de la pantalla, por lo cual decidió ir hacia donde estaba.

\- Terry, ¿aún no piensas irte? – cuestiono Archie a su amigo, abriendo la puerta y manteniendo sujetada la chapa con su mano.

\- No Archie, debo acabar estos diseños que le entregare a los de la imprenta, el cliente los quiere para mañana y no podemos quedar mal, además no quiere que alguien más lo haga, se aferró a que aceptaba el contrato si yo me comprometía a hacerlo personalmente ¿Cómo ves?

\- Uhm que mal amigo, por cierto y el diseñador ¿ya lo contrataste?

\- Sí, pero mañana empieza, hoy apenas la entreviste – añadió Terry.

\- ¿la entrevistaste?, ¿eso quiere decir que es mujer? – cuestiono Archie con interés.

\- Así es Archie, pero ni creas que podrás seducirla, no queremos relaciones sentimentales con los empleados ¿de acuerdo?

\- Claro no te preocupes, yo solo preguntaba, por cierto hablando de mujeres ¿y tu novia?, supongo que la debes ir a buscar, ¿no que sale a las 8pm?, ya son las 9pm…

\- ¡Demonios! Archie, tienes razón, no recordaba que Candy salía a las ocho, pero que tonto he sido, seguro me sigue esperando, creo que la llamaré para decirle que tome un taxi que hoy no podré ir por ella…

\- Uhm, creo que ya van algunas noches seguidas que olvidas ir a buscarla, pero si quieres yo puedo irla a buscar por ti – interrumpió Archie.

\- Por supuesto, ¡que no!, ahora que estás aquí, debes quedarte junto conmigo, no es justo que solo me quede yo, cuando los dos recibiremos un buen pago con este negocio – respondió Terry.

\- Uhm, y yo que haré, si no soy diseñador – indico Archie con el ceño fruncido, ya que a Terry no le parecía que ningún otro hombre se relacionara con su novia de algún modo, mucho menos Archie, a quien conocía de sobra por ser un seductor.

\- Pues no sé, algo se me ocurrirá, pero aquí seguirás conmigo acompañándome….

Terry lo que hizo posterior a eso fue llamarle a su novia, para informarle que no iría por ella, se desilusiono un poco, pero fue comprensiva como siempre lo hacía.

\- Está bien amor, no te preocupes estaré bien, ahora tomo un taxi, gracias por avisarme, te amo – dijo Candy al teléfono, para luego colgarlo, acomodando de nuevo su bolso sobre su lugar de trabajo, sentándose por un momento más en su silla giratoria, mientras mostraba rostro de desconcierto.

Eliza quien ya se iba y normalmente lo hacía después de Candy, se extrañó de ver a la pecosa aun sentada en su cubículo, por cuarta ocasión consecutiva en esa semana, al no recibir a tiempo la llamada de su novio informándole que no pasaría por ella.

\- Candy, ¿Qué haces aun aquí? – la cuestiono.

\- Ah, estaba acomodando unos papeles…., es que mi novio no podrá pasar por mí, olvido avisarme, pero me iré en taxi – indico Candy saliendo de su letargo y acomodando a prisa algunas cosas en su bolso.

\- ¿quieres que te llevemos?, mi novio pasara por mí y podemos acercarte a tu casa, sin ningún problema – replico Eliza.

\- No Eliza, estaré bien, en serio – asomo una sonrisa fingida la rubia.

\- Candy, sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero ya van varias noches seguidas, que tu novio olvida llamarte con anticipación para decirte que se va a demorar, ¿no crees que es extraño?, digo, porque lo menos que mereces, es que tenga la dignidad de llamarte y avisarte con tiempo para que no lo esperes y estés en tu casa, disfrutando más tiempo con tu mamá y tu hermana– dijo Eliza.

\- Es ese el problema, el tiempo, lo absorbe y pierde la noción del mismo, tu no conoces bien a mi novio Eliza, él es así, no hay de qué preocuparse – sonrió Candice justificándolo un tanto apenada de que Eliza la volviese a encontrar en la misma situación.

\- De acuerdo Candy, cuídate, te veré mañana entonces….

Lo que hizo Candice posterior a eso, luego de unos minutos, se dirigió hacia la salida del edificio, ya estando sobre la acera se dispuso a parar un taxi, cuando lo hacía un joven rubio de ojos azul cielo, parqueo su vehículo frente a ella, bajando los cristales del mismo para hablarle.

\- ¡Buenas noches Candy!, pensé que ya te habías ido, ¿Qué ocurrió? – le cuestiono Albert a la rubia.

\- Buenas noches señor Andrew, no aun no, lo que ocurre es que tenía algunos pendientes, pero ya los he terminado, ahora solo estoy esperando un taxi para regresar a casa – indico ella, mintiéndole respecto a que en realidad se había quedado esperando por su novio.

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?, es un poco tarde y yo no tengo inconveniente de dejarte hasta allá – señalo Albert.

\- No se preocupe señor Andrew, no hace falta, no quiero desviarlo de su camino – respondió ella.

\- Anda Candy, no me desviarás de ningún lugar importante, no es inconveniente para mí el llevarte, no seas tímida, vamos, es más ahora me bajo a abrirte la puerta – al decirlo se desajusto el cinturón de seguridad y se encamino a abrir la puerta del copiloto para que la rubia con tirabuzones subiera.

\- Gracias señor Andrew, usted siempre tan bueno – dijo Candice un tanto sonrojada de ir en el auto de su jefe.

* * *

::::::::::

:::::::::::::

Entretanto Terrence acababa su último trabajo pendiente, miro el reloj y descubrió que tenía tiempo de ir a buscar a Candice a su casa, aseguraba que ya había llegado, así que luego de mirar unas fotos que le había tomado, donde se mostraba muy risueña, recordó como era su relación al principio y rememoró también lo buena que Candy era con él y lo cariñosa que solía ser también, además de las experiencias que durante esos meses habían vivido juntos, todas las escenas de su relación amorosa, pasaron por su mente como cortos de una película, ahí se percató que ella en verdad era especial, como ninguna otra mujer que hubiese conocido antes.

Por lo cual en ese atisbo de consciencia decidió dejar de mantener esa distancia y volver a convivir juntos como antes, de modo que iría esa noche a invitarla a algún lugar donde pudieran ir a bailar, por lo cual pese a sus dudas en cuanto a su relación, había llegado a la conclusión, de que haría un esfuerzo por que todo continuara bien ignorando la sugerencia de Archie.

Al momento de llegar a la colonia donde vivía su novia, quien hasta hace algunos meses se había mudado allí, siendo ese el nuevo complejo donde los habían reubicado. Se estaciono frente a la acera del otro lado de la calle, ahí saco un estuche con un dije de oro en forma de oso, que llevaba en su guantera, pero cuando lo estaba haciendo miro justo frente al edificio de Candy y vio que el auto de Albert se estacionaba, se le hizo extraño presenciarlo.

\- ¿Albert Andrew?, ¿Qué hace ese tipo aquí? – pensó para sí mismo, no obstante decidió seguir permaneciendo así, sin bajarse del auto, espiándolos desde donde estaba, ahí parecía camuflajearse a la perfección sin ser percibido por ellos.

Terry se indignó mucho al descubrir que Albert llegaba a dejar a Candice, eso le causo muchos celos, se enfadó tanto que por su mente comenzaron a pasar muchas tonterías, se decía así mismo que seguro Andrew solía ir a dejar a Candy, en esos días que él se había mantenido distante de ella, en parte él, aunque no se lo propusiera, había mantenido esa distancia con Candy para aclarar sus ideas, pero ahora estaba descubriendo que durante ese espacio de tiempo, desconocía lo que ella hacía por las noches.

El rostro de Candice se mostraba muy sonriente, al despedirse de Andrew con un apretón de manos, este duro durante varios segundos, mientras él seguía hablándole y ella sonriendo, para Terry esos segundos fueron una eternidad y cuando noto que Albert arribo de nuevo a su vehículo, se bajó del suyo y fue directo a sujetar a Candy con fuerza por el antebrazo, que incluso la asusto.

\- ¡Terry! – exclamo Candy con desconcierto al ver a este joven aparecer tan de pronto y sin haberlo prevenido.

\- ¡Ahora mismo me vas a decir!, ¿Por que has llegado con ese tipo? – cuestiono Terrence con enojo, mirándola como si tuviera fuego en sus ojos, sin soltarla de donde la tenía sujetada.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Terry?, ¿acaso has enloquecido?, el señor Andrew solo se ofreció a traerme hasta mi casa, por que a ti se te olvido por cuarta ocasión decirme que no irías a buscarme, ni siquiera dignándote a avisarme con tiempo – respondió Candy con firmeza.

\- ¡Lo hice porque he tenido mucho trabajo y bien lo sabes!, pero eso no te da derecho de aceptar que ese hombre te traiga, él no es tu novio Candy, además pudiste venir en taxi, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?, no será que todos los días que no he ido por ti, ese tipo te ha traído, ¡dímelo Candy!, porque no me verás la cara de tonto engañándome con él ¡¿Me escuchaste?!, ¡no lo permitiré! – dijo Terry con seriedad y enojo, desconcertando mucho a la rubia con su actitud.

\- ¿Continuas desconfiando de mi Terry?, ¿Qué te pasa?, si el infiel siempre fuiste tú, ¿acaso crees que por que tú eras así con tu ex novia?, ¿crees que yo seré igual que tú?, me burlaré de ti, estas mal Terry, yo no haría eso y ¿sabes?, hubiese sido mejor no verte otra vez, porque últimamente solo justificas tus ausencias conmigo a causa de tu trabajo, pero de acuerdo, te entiendo, pero tú, también entiende que el señor Andrew es un caballero y no se prestaría para algo así….

\- ¡Ah! De modo que si estuviera dispuesto, si lo harías, te irías con él, ¡vaya es de esperarse!, viniendo de un tipo como ese, que compra a cualquier mujer…

\- ¿Qué tienes Terry?, ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿has perdido la cordura?, no entiendo por qué me tratas así, si de alguien deberíamos desconfiar en esta relación ¡es de ti!, ya nada es como antes, ya no pasamos tiempo juntos, me acerco a ti a darte un beso y me evades, te llamo a tu oficina y me dicen que no estas, que estas ocupado, en junta, en fin, excusas siempre sobran, y eso no es solo de esta semana, desde hace varios días estas así, aunque me vayas a buscar por las mañanas, siento que tu cuerpo está a mi lado, pero tu mente distante, te digo algo y a los cinco minutos reaccionas preguntando ¿Qué?, ¿Qué dijiste?... no sé qué pasa contigo Terry… quisiera saberlo, ¿Qué está pasando? – cuestiono Candy con desconcierto.

\- No sé, no lo sé Candy, lo único que sé es que no quiero volver a verte con ese hombre, porque de ser así….

\- ¿De ser así qué? – exclamo Candy.

\- ¡Tendrás que escoger entre él o yo!, así que decide Candy – añadió Terry sin soltarla y mirándola con seriedad, ese comportamiento le pareció a Candy en extremo posesivo de su parte.

\- ¡No Terry!, he hecho muchas cosas por darte gusto, por tus celos, pero ya no más, lo siento pero no renunciaré a mi trabajo, ahí me siento plena, me han ayudado mucho, si me quieres en verdad, deberás confiar en mí como yo lo hago en ti, eso es el amor Terry, porque aunque no lo sepas, todos los días escucho lo mismo, ¿Qué haces para confiar tan ciegamente en un hombre que engaño a muchas mujeres?, mi respuesta es quererlo, ¿y tú Terry?, ¿Qué más tengo que hacer para que confíes en mí? – añadió la pecas un tanto nostálgica.

\- ¡Te veré luego Candy!, ya sabes mi respuesta… - añadió Terry con frialdad, soltándola y encaminándose a su auto muy aprisa.

Ella no se explicaba porque él era así, en ocasiones parecía distante como si ella no le importará, en otras tantas mostraba una actitud demasiado demandante como si no confiará en ella, cuando Candy desde que comenzaron la relación se había preocupado en que todo funcionara bien en su amorío, incluso en esos aspectos, ya que por él igual le había dado un ultimátum a Anthony, indicándole que no quería mantener contacto con ni como médico porque tenía novio y podía mal interpretarlo, también con Archie, y cualquier chico que se le acercará, incluso Albert, debido a que a este desde un principio le rechazo el puesto de su asistente personal, donde ganaría un mejor sueldo con el cual podría ayudar más a su familia.

Todos esos eventos recorrían la mente de Candice mientras estaba aún parada fuera de su edificio, pudiendo solo llegar a la conclusión de cuestionarse ¿Qué había hecho él por ella?, cambiar, ser un hombre distinto al que fue, o en realidad seguía siendo el mismo y solo lo ocultaba, en ese instante las dudas en cuanto a Terrence surgieron en ella, esa discusión fue una más de algunas que ya habían tenido con anterioridad, pero aquí estaba llegando más lejos, porque él quería prohibirle a ella su superación profesional que tanto anhelaba lograr.

* * *

 **Hola buen día, espero estén muy bien, les pido una disculpa por no haber actualizado ayer pero en verdad no pude, me enferme, fui al médico, estoy tomando medicamentos, en fin, pero aqui sigo dándoles lata, aunque un poco adolorida, ayer quise actualizar pero no me concentraba, así que mejor lo hice hoy, gracias por seguirme. Por cierto pasando a otro tema, lei sus revs, y sé que están enfadadas con mi Terry hermoso jejeje, pero no lo odien tanto, aun no habia hecho nada y ya lo estaban apedreando jejeje, ¡Yo si le perdono todo!, jejeje, pero como no soy la pecas, pues ella decidirá diferente, aunque aun no ha pasado nada ehhh, veremos como avanza esta historia y que sucederá...pero si estoy de acuerdo que debemos hacer pagar un poquitín a mi Terry por sus infidelidades, muajajaja, ya que hombres asi no se merecen todo a manos llenas muajajaja, a ver que pasa... Saludos...**

 **Agradeciendo Reviews:**

 **PaulayJoaqui-SkarlletNorman-Alesita77-MaryJaimes-Analiz-Guest-Samy-RoseDeGrandchester-Esme05(Tu sigue escribiendo tus revs largos, no te limites jejeje, me gusta leerte. Saludos)-SerenatSukin20-Merlia-Guest-AmyCL-Stephany-XFTO-GabyGrandchester-KiraAnima-Analiz-Flormnll-Tete. Gracias chicas lindas por sus comentarios, igual agradezco a quienes no lo hacen por que sé que continúan leyendo.**

 **Nos leemos pronto. Que estén bien. Les mando abrazos y besos.**

 **¡Chau!**


	31. TENTACIÓN

**Capítulo 30.**

 **"** **TENTACIÓN"**

* * *

:::::::

:::::::::

El impetuoso Terry se marchó del hogar de su novia, demasiado desconcertado con sus pensamientos a cuestas, por la ventanilla del auto el dije de oro que le pretendía obsequiar a Candice salió volando, cayendo en la calle por donde transitaba en su auto. Mientras recorría por una de las avenidas principales de la ciudad, las luces de los semáforos y la pequeña llovizna que aterrizaba en su parabrisas le recordaron que lo mejor era ir y despejar su mente.

Estacionado en el semáforo de la avenida que lo dirigía a su apartamento, miro hacia su lado derecho y recordó que en esa dirección estaba un bar al cual solía asistir antes de que iniciara su relación con la pecas, porque últimamente, debido a su exceso de trabajo, compromisos e idilio, terminaba exhausto y ya no frecuentaba ese tipo de lugares, ni siquiera con su mejor amigo Archie, del que también se había distanciado en ese aspecto.

En su llegada al bar se sentó en una de las mesas aledañas a la esquina, intentó ir hacia la barra, pero recordó que eso solía hacerlo cuando andaba en búsqueda de una hermosa mujer para acompañarlo a pasar la noche, en estos momentos pese a lo enfadado que estaba con Candy por haber dejado que Albert la llevara a casa, no tenía cabeza para pensar más nada, al menos no en ese instante, solo quería relajarse tomándose unas cuantas copas. Estando allí se le acerco una mesera y le cuestiono si deseaba algo de tomar, lo que pidió;

\- Por favor tráigame una botella de whisky, la mejor que tenga, gracias – exclamo él.

\- En seguida se la traigo joven, con permiso – indicó la mesera.

Luego de unos minutos ahí sentado, tomando su botella de whisky, mientras observaba las sonrisas a su alrededor, de parejas o simplemente grupos de mujeres o de hombres, noto que Annie Britter estaba parada sobre la barra muy sonriente, al parecer recién llegaba. Él estuvo observando sus gestos por otro rato más sin ir y acercársele, desde que la conoció cuando le hizo la entrevista laboral, le llamo mucho la atención, por lo que su mirada esa noche permanecía enfrascada en ella, en ese sedoso cabello negro y lacio que le llegaba hasta la cintura, cayendo sobre sus senos, mientras cubría un poco el pronunciado escote que tenía esa blusa en tono verde, acompañada de una minifalda en color negro y unas zapatillas del mismo estilo.

Meneando su copa permaneció minutos más, dando repetidos sorbos sin quitar su mirada de encima de la chica lacia, ella por su parte logró sentir unos ojos insistentes posados sobre ella, por lo cual en un visaje, volteo su rostro y descubrió que de lado de su perfil derecho, había un joven castaño con ojos azul zafiro quien le sonreía, ambos entrecruzaron miradas y él tomo la iniciativa de acercarse, considerando idóneo el momento.

\- ¡Hola señorita Britter! – sonrió Terry – jamás imagine encontrarla esta noche, ¿espera usted a alguien?

\- Hola señor Grandchester, no, bueno en realidad si pero, déjeme decirle que su presencia me ha devuelto la fe en la humanidad – respondió Annie correspondiendo a la sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué lo dice? – cuestionó él con interés.

\- Bueno, porque me han dejado mal, ¡unas amigas!, ahora me temo que me quedaré sola, pero usted me ha devuelto la fe, porque me he dado cuenta que no estoy tan sola como pensé, al menos alguien conocido encontré y eso es agradable – añadió ella.

\- Pero por supuesto que no está sola, supongo que aunque yo no haya aparecido alguien más intentaría ofrecerle una copa o estaría muy a gusto de hacerle compañía, siendo una mujer tan hermosa, no creo que exista ser humano que no se percate de ello – diciéndolo permaneció mirándola y ella lo hacía de la misma manera – por cierto agradezco el gesto de decir que mi compañía es agradable, a lo mejor no todas piensen lo mismo que usted de mí.

\- Pues de ser cierto lo que dice, considero que si alguna chica es capaz de incomodarse con su compañía, supongo que no sabe reconocer quien realmente vale la pena señor Grandchester, porque si yo fuera su novia, no le cambiaría por nadie, usted sería todo lo que necesitaría – añadió Annie con voz seductora, mientras daba un sorbo a su copa con Martini y mordía la aceituna muy provocadoramente.

\- ¿Por qué deduce que tengo novia? – cuestiono él.

\- Supongo que un hombre tan apuesto, caballeroso y atento debe tener a alguna chica linda que lo haya atrapado, o al menos eso crea – sonrió Annie – y déjeme decirle señor Grandchester, que eso es muy decepcionante para cualquier mujer, ya que usted es un hombre, en extremo guapo, pero que ahora está atado y regido por reglas.

Annie llegó con las artimañas más conocidas de parte de Susana, quien le había informado la forma más idónea de seducir a Terry, incrementando su ego, eso sin duda lo hacían sentir bien y lograban cautivarlo, ya que lo retornaban a esa parte de su vida que tanto extrañaba, el que las mujeres reconocieran lo guapo e interesante que era.

\- Uhm, podría ser, pero había escuchado usted ese dicho, de que las reglas se hicieron para romperse – añadió Terry, diciendo lo que Annie quería escuchar.

Los celos de Terry y su desconfianza en cuanto a su novia, mezclados con alcohol, estaban logrando acarrearlo a los brazos de Annie, quien estaba deseosa de hacerlo caer en sus redes tal y como lo había planeado, al menos el primer paso ya estaba en ruta, solo faltaba que eso se finiquitara.

\- Claro señor Grandchester, pero – añadió Annie mostrando confusión – quizás esto no esté bien, porque apenas le estoy conociendo y usted será mi jefe, luego pues no sé qué pasará yo…

\- No te preocupes – añadió él levantándole el mentón para mirarla de cerca, acercándosele a los labios lo suficiente como para besarla, sin hacerlo, solo para añadir – ambos sabremos que esta noche nunca ocurrió, ¿Estas dispuesta a ser mi cómplice en esta aventura?

Annie solo se mordió los labios ahí tan cerca de él, fusionándose con sus zafiros, y observando sus irresistibles labios, por lo cual;

\- Desde luego que estoy dispuesta a recibir las ordenes que mi nuevo jefe me indique – diciéndolo Annie recibió un apasionado beso de los labios de Terrence, quien comenzó a abrazarla y acariciar su cuello con una de sus manos.

Terry debido al atractivo de una mujer bonita, que literalmente se le ofrecía a la primera no dudo ni un segundo de salir de su rutina y liberarse de esa confusión que lo tenía prisionero, creyó que con Annie no habría ningún problema, ella parecía entender que mantenía un noviazgo con alguien más y estaba dispuesta a ceder sin compromiso, no obstante lo que Terry desconocía, sería que su misteriosa chica de cabellos oscuros tenía un propósito, la venganza.

Annie y sus amigas tenían un plan muy elaborado en contra de este desconcertado chico, ya que valiéndose de esa turbación que tenía en cuanto a sus sentimientos, habían logrado en menos del tiempo estipulado sus pretensiones, por lo cual Annie reía en sus adentros al descubrir que Terry no era el casto y fiel caballero que Susana había pensado que estaba siendo desde que inició su relación con Candice, así que esa noticia llenaría a Susana de gloria.

\- ¿y adonde iremos? – cuestiono Annie mientras iban en el vehículo de Terrence.

\- Yo creo que a un hotel, cercano a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí – respondió él.

\- Y no sería mejor que fuésemos a mi apartamento – indico Annie – es más cómodo y no tendremos que preocuparnos si algún conocido de su novia pudiera informarle.

\- ¿crees que si vamos a un hotel, alguien nos pueda ver? – cuestiono Terry.

\- Si señor Grandchester, y como no queremos eso, ofrezco que vayamos a mi apartamento, además, quisiera enseñarle unos diseños que elabore exclusivamente para su empresa y que durante la entrevista olvide mostrarle, son unos logotipos, espero le agraden – sonrió Annie y el semáforo se puso en rojo.

\- Por eso no te preocupes, estoy seguro que me gustaran – replicó él y ella se le colgó del cuello y le dio un beso en los labios, que duro el tiempo en que el semáforo estuvo en rojo.

Annie logró también que Terry accediera a ir al apartamento de ella, sin duda todo estaba resultando a la perfección. En su llegada al lugar, él descubrió que era un sitio muy lujoso, el cual lo sorprendió y le pareció muy cualitativo e interesante, pero lo mejor vino al entrar al apartamento, se distinguía el buen gusto de Annie, así como su conocimiento en diseño.

\- Sin duda, me gusta tu departamento, es muy sofisticado y fresco, ¡así como tú! – le dijo a ella.

\- Gracias señor Grandchester – fue su respuesta.

\- Ya no me digas señor, solo dime Terry – respondió él, abrazándola por la espalda y besándole el cuello – estamos en confianza ¿no crees?

\- Claro, ¿quieres algo de tomar Terry?, a lo mejor, no sé, ¿un whisky?, creo que te gusta mucho – dijo ella.

\- Vaya que sabes comprenderme, haremos un excelente equipo – dijo él.

\- Así es, Terry – sonrió Annie.

Pasaron unos minutos y ambos comenzaron a sumergirse entre apasionados besos, ahí rodeados de esas paredes blancas y muebles del mismo color, solo las tenues luces del plafón iluminaban sus rostros, Annie dejaba que él explorara su cuerpo por encima de su falda y su blusa, de la misma forma en que él accedía a ella.

Aquel fogoso encuentro debió culminar en el lecho de Annie, pero cuando ambos se besaban sin parar, incluso despojándose de sus atuendos superiores, mientras caminaban juntos y abrazados hacia la habitación, de nuevo las imágenes de Candice aparecieron en la consciencia de Terry, recordó sus risas y sus palabras de amor, el olor de su perfume, mezclado con las noches de pasión a su lado, todo junto, además de aquella promesa que cierto día se hicieron frente al mar, donde se aceptaban con sus errores y defectos, también rememoro todo lo que ella hacía por él, por demostrarle su amor, amándolo de forma incondicional, de modo que eso lo hizo sentir como un desgraciado al atreverse a pretender engañarla con otra mujer solo por sus tontas dudas sin fundamentos, en donde creía que ella podía haberle sido infiel con Albert.

Por lo cual, eso esclareció las dudas del castaño, descubrió que ninguna mujer sería tan valiosa como lo era su rubia pecosa, la ideal y mejor de todas, además de que tal y como lo había dicho, ella era incapaz de mostrar ese comportamiento, así que él, no permitiría que su desconcierto lo alejara de ella, dándole la oportunidad a alguien más de conquistar ese corazón que ahora le pertenecía.

\- ¡No Annie!, discúlpame pero no podré hacerlo – indicó él alejándose de súbito de Annie, quien de inmediato mostró desconcierto.

\- ¿no podrás, por qué? – exclamo Annie, parada de espaldas a la puerta que le daba acceso a su habitación, incluso sujetando la chapa.

\- Por qué no, he sido un tonto, ahora mismo he descubierto que amo a mi novia y no puedo engañarla, ¡con nadie!, lo que he hecho es ¡una locura!, lamento haberte besado Annie, pero ¡no!, ya encontré a la mujer que necesito y no pienso dejarla ir nunca, no debo hacerle daño, lo que tengo que hacer es ir y pedirle perdón por desconfiar cuando yo soy el único que se merece ser juzgado por atreverme a engañarla, pero no más, jamás volverá a suceder, lo siento Annie de nuevo lo siento, esto no es por ti, eres hermosa y tampoco mereces algo pasajero, te veré luego... ¡Gracias por hacerme entender! – al decirlo Terry asomo una sonrisa y avanzo hacia la puerta de salida y Annie se quedó perpleja.

Annie no pudo decir ningún argumento, solo se quedó estática en medio de su apartamento, pero ya no hacía falta obtener más de Terry, lo que necesitaba, estaba más que hecho, solo le quedaba aguardar para ver florecer su plan.

* * *

:::::::

::::::::::

A la mañana siguiente, Candice salió más temprano de lo usual de casa, por lo cual en cuanto llego Terry a buscarla descubrió que ya no estaba, la señora Jennifer le indico que su hija se había ido desde temprano alegando que tenía mucho trabajo pendiente, eso no le pareció muy bien a Terry, pero decidió aceptarlo, al fin de cuentas solo le quedaba aguardar a que ella saliera al menos a almorzar para charlar.

Cuando él estaba por irse, un joven de anteojos se acercó a detenerlo;

\- ¡Señor Grandchester! – indico Stear.

\- ¡Hola Stear! ¿Qué tal?, dime Terry solamente, tu eres como un amigo para mí – sonrió Terry - ¿Qué sucede Stear?

\- Gracias por lo de amigo, en cuanto al motivo por el cual te hable, es porque deseo saber si tienes algunos minutos libres para conversar...

\- ¡Claro!, ¿sobre qué? – cuestiono Terry.

\- Sobre Candy….

\- Si, de acuerdo – mostro seriedad Terry - ¿Qué te parece si vamos a una cafetería a conversar?

\- Si, bien…

Ambos se dirigieron a la cafetería en donde sugirió Terry, están ya ahí mientras compartían unos emparedados, Stear se decidió a hablar.

\- Quizás lo que te voy a decir, te moleste o a lo mejor opines, o te cuestiones más bien el motivo por el cual no lo hice con anterioridad, debo decir que sucedió así porque no estaba preparado para hacerlo, pero ahora lo haré – tomando una bocanada de aire Stear continuo – mira yo siempre pensé que tú eres un mal tipo Terry, por los antecedentes que tenías y por lo que Candy me contó de ti, cuando entro a laborar para tu familia, aunque también tengo que agregar que no soy quien para juzgarte, porque nunca te he conocido del todo, no somos amigos y a lo mejor nunca lo seremos, pero precisamente por ese vínculo que en cierto modo nos une, llamado Candy, es que quiero hacerte ver que ella te ama, mucho, con intensidad y no me gustaría verla sufrir, por eso lo único que quiero pedirte es que la hagas feliz, que no le hagas daño, mucho menos le causes angustias Terry, porque siempre he sido un tipo pacifico pero el día que me entere que tu llegues a causarle desdichas a ella, ese día puedes olvidar lo caballero y paciente que suelo ser, porque por Candy seré capaz de todo.

El silencio reino por unos breves momentos en Terry, mientras escudriñaba en su mente la noche anterior en donde se había convertido en aquello, que pensó haber dejado atrás, por lo cual luego de eso se decidió a hablar;

\- No tienes por qué decirlo Stear, yo si bien es cierto que no fui el mejor hombre antes de conocerla, ahora soy diferente y jamás sería capaz de hacerle daño, de ningún modo, porque la quiero – fue su respuesta en cierta forma sabiendo que mentía por que por sus impulsos se había equivocado el día anterior.

\- De acuerdo, entonces no hay más que hablar, espero que sea de esa forma….

* * *

:::::::::::

::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto en el apartamento de Candice, un extraño sobre era recibido por la hermana pequeña de la rubia, Beth.

\- ¡Mamá!, ¡han traído este sobre para Candy! ¿Qué será? – al decirlo, la niña intentó abrirlo.

\- ¡Beth!, ¿Qué haces?, no puedes abrir ese sobre, es para tu hermana, debemos esperar a que ella venga – replico Jennifer quitándole el sobre a Beth de las manos.

\- Si pero, no tiene remitente, tampoco dice si es para Candy, ¡esta en blanco!, ¿Qué tal si es para ti?, ¡vamos mamí, ábrelo! – señalo Beth con entusiasmo - ¡A lo mejor sea mi admisión al campamento de verano!, ¡anda mamá! – suplico.

\- De acuerdo, lo abriré, a ver….- diciéndolo Jennifer abrió el sobre y el contenido del mismo, la dejo pasmada….

Continuará…

* * *

 **Hola, ¿como están?, espero que muy bien, disculpen por este capi tan corto, lo subí porque no quise dejarles a la espera, pero en serio no pude completarlo bien por más que quise, el tiempo me limito, como les comenté estuve enferma, aun estoy medio saliendo por que no me siento del todo bien y toda la mañana me la pase haciéndome estudios médicos, en fin..., gracias por sus buenos deseos. Les aprecio mucho...**

 **Agradeciendo Reviews:**

 **Alesita77-AmyCL-Patty-PaullineYabrough-ClausMart-PaulayJoaqui-IrisAdriana-XFTO-GUEST-SkarlletNorman-KiraAnima-MaryJaimes-Gladys-Dianley-MagdaVidal-Esme05-GabyGrandchester-Eri-Merlia-Flormnll. Gracias por sus comentarios chicas lindas, igual por sus buenos deseos en cuanto a mi salud, además de sus opiniones respecto a la historia. Que estén muy bien.**

 **Nos leemos pronto...Besos y abrazos...**

 **¡Chau!**


	32. LAGRIMAS Y ANGUSTIAS

**Capítulo 31.**

 **"** **LAGRIMAS Y ANGUSTIAS"**

* * *

:::::::::

:::::::::::

\- ¡Mamá, mamá! ¿Qué te ocurre? – dijo Beth moviendo a su madre – parece que viste un fantasma ¿Qué dice ese papel?

\- No es nada Beth, anda vuelve a lo que estabas – indico Jennifer a la pequeña.

\- ¿pero mamá?, ¿Qué dice, no es mi admisión? – insistió Beth.

\- ¡No Beth!, ¡he dicho que vuelvas a tus obligaciones!, ¡obedece! – demandó Jennifer.

El documento que contenía ese sobre, había dejado pasmada a Jennifer, ese mismo decía así;

 _Jennifer:_

 _Espero que cuando recibas esta misiva te encuentres en excelente estado de salud, supe que enfermaste y tuviste una intervención quirúrgica, aunque tú ni siquiera lo hayas imaginado, yo me mantenía al pendiente de todo lo que sucedía en tu vida, déjame decirte que a pesar de los años y la distancia que hemos vivido, a raíz de esa separación que sin duda fue por mi culpa, no he dejado de pensar en ti, ni un solo momento, sé que me equivoque y que ese error lo he estado pagando muy caro y lo seguiré pagando._

 _Sé que te preguntarás porque después de tantos años de separación y de haber sabido de tu vida solo a escondidas al haberme tomado la libertad de contratar unos investigadores a espaldas tuyas, para saber de ti, me he decidido a escribirte estas líneas, lo hago, no porque pretenda que me perdones, aunque desearía con toda mi fuerza que así fuera, más bien es por ella, por mi hija, por Candice, sé que aunque tú lo quieras ocultar, aquella ocasión me lo confesaste, la última vez que te vi en ese parque donde solíamos pasarla juntos, allí supe que dejaría una parte de mi vida en ti, fui un cobarde al permitirme vivir con agonía e ignorarte cuando me lo confesaste, aquella vez que dijiste que me amabas y seríamos padres, esa imagen de tus lagrimas recorriendo sobre tus mejillas y yo actuando como un desgraciado, la llevaré por siempre en mi mente._

 _Las excusas sobran para intentar enmendar el daño que te hice Jennifer, lo sé, pero ahora no se trata de mi o de ti, sino de ella, de Candice, de nuestra hija, ella tiene derecho a saber que soy su padre, no me prives de verla por última vez, no lo hagas Jennifer por favor. Hasta hace poco recibí un diagnóstico de cáncer terminal, a diferencia tuya yo no tengo remedio, he descubierto muy tarde mi enfermedad y me han dicho que desconocen el tiempo que podre seguir viviendo, pueden ser años o quizás meses, el tratamiento debe ser eterno para mi, quisiera que nos viéramos para hablarlo de forma personal… espero lo comprendas, te repito y te ruego que no lo hagas por nosotros, hazlo por nuestra hija…_

 _Si estás dispuesta a conversar conmigo, te estaré esperando mañana por la tarde, la dirección te la dejaré detrás de esta hoja…Gracias Jennifer._

 _Con Cariño… Jacob_

Una lagrima rebelde no pudo evitar salir de los ojos de Jennifer, luego de tantos años descubría que ese hombre, al que tanto había amado y que fue su amor de juventud, de nuevo volvía a su vida, pero no para formar parte de ella, sino para exigir la dicha de ser reconocido por su hija, aquella a la que durante tantos años ignoro, haciéndose a un lado, mientras ella sufría penurias y otras calamidades que tuvo que soportar al ser huérfana de padre, creyendo que su progenitor era el hombre que había abandonado a Jennifer huyendo con otra, cuando en realidad el padre de Beth no era el mismo de ella, entretanto su verdadero padre solo seguía su vida con otra mujer, una que nunca tuvo hijos, misma que había fallecido hasta hacía un año y por ello él se había mantenido ahora más al pendiente de su descendiente, aunque solo fuese de lejos.

Lo que Jennifer vio en ese sobre amarillo, no le permitió asimilar bien lo que sus ojos presenciaron, luego de guardar el sobre en un lugar seguro, mientras su mente regresaba todos sus recuerdos, sintió una punzada muy fuerte en el pecho y cayó en un desmayo inminente. Cuando Beth descubrió que su madre no podía despertar, de inmediato llamó a urgencias y fue llevada al hospital San Carlos, en compañía de Stear que oportunamente llegaba a dejarles un encargo de su madre.

* * *

:::::::

:::::::::::

 ** _FLASH BACK_**

La noche anterior a que eso sucediera, antes de irse a dormir, Candy recibió una inesperada visita que la desconcertó, las luces de su casa estaban por completo apagadas y solo quedaban las de la sala, su madre y su hermana ya se habían ido a recostar cada quien a su habitación, de modo que solo ella quedaba despierta, en cuanto quiso apagar las ultimas luces, escucho que tocaron a la puerta, lo cual la extraño pero decidió abrir sin observar antes por la mirilla.

\- ¡Buenas noches! ¿Buscaba a alguien? – exclamo Candy un tanto sorprendida a la joven que se aparecía en su puerta.

\- Hola Candy, ¿podemos hablar? – le cuestiono la chica.

\- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? – argumento Candy confusa – y ¿sobre qué podría hablar usted y yo señorita? – cuestiono Candy aún más desconcertada.

\- Lo que debo decirte, te conviene escucharlo Candy, sé que ahora mismo estas confundida con mi presencia aquí frente a tu puerta, precisamente porque no sabes quién soy, ni como sé de ti, mira mi nombre es Kirsten James – exclamo Kirsten pareciendo amable ante la confundida Candy que por un momento intento rememorar de donde había escuchado ese nombre – el motivo por el cual estoy aquí, es porque sé que eres una buena chica Candy y no mereces lo que Terry te está haciendo.

\- ¡Espere!, ¿Qué me está tratando de decir señorita?, miré yo no sé de qué me habla, si viene aquí a intentar…

\- Yo no intento nada Candy, lo que debo decirte no es más que la verdad, ¡tu novio te engaña!, lo hace con otra mujer, no solo con esa, con varias más a tus espaldas, ¿Por qué crees que ya no acostumbran a salir juntos? ¿Por qué no te va a buscar al trabajo? – cuestiono Kirsten y Candy se sorprendió que ella supiera todos esos detalles de Terrence.

Lo que la pecosa desconocía, era que estas mujeres se mantenían al tanto de los movimientos de Terry, vigilándolo incluso por las noches, quien hacía este trabajo sucio era Susana, ya que ella le estaba pagando a personas que mantenían contacto con él, personas en quien confiaba y que sin saberlo lo apuñalaban por la espalda.

\- ¿Quién es usted? ¿Cómo sabe eso? – añadió Candy un tanto temblorosa.

\- Será mejor que vengas conmigo para que tú misma salgas de dudas, solo así te darás cuenta de quién es el verdadero Terry…

\- ¡No! – se negó Candy – no iré a ningún lado, usted miente, no le conozco y no creeré en sus palabras, ¡no lo haré!

\- No quería enseñarte estas pruebas, por que esperaba que lo vieras con tus propios ojos, aunque noto que estas muy cegada por el amor, sin embargo lo haré, ¡míralas! – al decirlo Kirsten le enseño unas fotos de Terry besándose con Annie en el bar, Candy no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima al presenciarlo - ¿quieres ver algo más?

\- ¡no!, seguro eso fue hace tiempo y él…

\- ¡no te niegues a creerlo Candy!, ¡mira!, trae la misma camisa que llevaba puesta ahorita que te vino a ver – señalo Kirsten y Candy la miro desconcertada al imaginar que los habían estado vigilando sin que se dieran cuenta, pero de lo impresionada que estaba ni le reclamo - ¿quieres irlo a ver para salir de dudas?

\- No, no quiero, déjeme por favor, váyase mejor, ese no puede ser Terry, ¡no!, seguro es…

\- ¡Escúchalo! – diciéndolo Kirsten puso un video al parecer procedente de una pequeña cámara que fue colocada sobre la blusa de Annie en forma de dije para pasar desapercibida, ahí Candy pudo escuchar la voz de Terry y las palabras que le dijo a Annie, que fueron justo en el momento que mencionó que las reglas estaban para romperse, además de poder distinguir con claridad ahora si su rostro, el video continuaba avanzando, incluso donde Annie le sugirió que fueran a su apartamento, ahí Candy decidió no seguir viéndolo.

\- ¡Basta ya no quiero ver más!

En ese instante ella tuvo que sostenerse de espaldas a la puerta, porque la impresión fue tan grande que incluso sentía que se caería, deseaba que la tierra la tragara, se sentía la burla de Terry, su juego, porque incluso una completa desconocida había llegado a su puerta a abrirle los ojos acerca de él

\- ¿ahora si te das cuenta Candy? – indico Kirsten – mira yo solo quiero que te des cuenta que Terry es un degenerado, que cualquier mujer que se le resbale la seduce, así como lo hizo contigo, conmigo, y con muchas otras más, ese hombre no se merece a nadie, ni siquiera merece que lo amen, ¿entiendes Candy?, lo que acabamos de hacer es ser solidarias con nosotras mismas, en contra de ese descarado, porque créeme que esta no es la primera vez que te engaña, lo ha hecho muchas veces y seguro lo seguirá haciendo.

\- ¡¿Por qué lo hicieron?! ¿Por qué tenían que destruirme de esa forma? – añadió Candy en un hilo de voz - ¿Por qué a mí?

\- ¡calma!, no es por ti, lo hicimos por ese infeliz que no se merece nuestro amor, ¿acaso hubieses preferido que te engañara con cuanta falda se le pusiera en frente?, siendo solo su burla, estando tan tranquila de ser la noviecita recatada, mientras él daba rienda suelta a su virilidad con otras mujeres, ¿eso querías Candy?, deberías estar agradecida con nosotras – exclamo Kirsten.

\- ¿nosotras? ¿usted y quien más?

\- Solo te puedo decir que somos mujeres heridas, así como tú ahora, no eres la única que ha padecido ese dolor, lo siento Candy…

Diciendo eso último, Kirsten dejo a Candy ahí por completo devastada, con lo que había escuchado y visto, sin duda eso había sido una trampa para atrapar a Terry en su infidelidad, pero era verdad, nadie lo había obligado, él cedió a la seducción de otra mujer, incluso siendo él mismo quien la busco, eso le dolía en lo más profundo del corazón a Candice, se sentía engañada, ultrajada, usada y con el corazón destrozado.

 ** _FIN DEL FLASH BACK_**

* * *

::::::::::

:::::::::::

En el corporativo Andrew, la rubia pecosa aun no podía asimilar lo que estaba viviendo, no deseaba que nadie distinguiera su dolor, pero sin poder evitarlo las imágenes de Terry con esa otra mujer y las palabras que decía, se agolparon en su mente, Candy intentó desaparecer de la vista de las demás personas, yendo al tocador a encerrarse, estando ahí, puso seguro a la puerta se miró al espejo y rompió en llanto;

\- "No, no puede ser, ¿Por qué me hiciste esto Terry? ¡¿Por qué?! – decía gritando en sus adentros - ¡maldita sea! Eres un degenerado, debí suponer que un hombre como tu jamás cambiaria, pero que tonta he sido, ¡eso me pasa por confiada! Por ilusa, por creer que un hombre como él cambiaría por mí, por amor, cuando solo fue una mentira, ¡una maldita mentira!"

El dolor de Candy se acrecentaba cada vez más, el haber visto esas fotos la estaba devastando, no lograba comprender ¿Por qué la había engañado?, cuando le había jurado con anterioridad que la amaba y que por ella sería un hombre distinto, se sentía decepcionada en exceso por la falta de Terry, por haberle exigido con anterioridad a ella fidelidad, cuando él no era más que un mentiroso.

Eso no era todas las malas noticias que recibiría Candy por ese día, mientras aún estaba en el tocador, intentando reponerse de ese inmenso sentimiento que le estrujaba el pecho, escucho que tocaron a la puerta, ya que incluso le había puesto seguro para que nadie entrara de improviso y la encontrara en ese estado tan deplorable que estaba.

\- ¡Candy! – escucho una voz, al parecer era Eliza - ¿estás ahí?, necesito que salgas es urgente.

\- Si Eliza, aquí estoy, dame unos minutos más por favor, en seguida te ayudo en lo que necesites – fue su respuesta mientras secaba sus lágrimas con una servilleta e intentaba corregir el delineador de ojos que se le había escurrido.

\- Candy por mi puedes tomarte el tiempo que desees, pero es que te acaban de llamar de tu casa, creo que tu madre sufrió un desmayo y ahora mismo está….- diciéndolo Candy de inmediato abrió la puerta así como estaba y Eliza percibió su angustia.

\- ¡¿Qué le paso a mi mamá Eliza?! – exclamo Candice sorprendida.

\- Solo dijeron que está en el hospital San Carlos, pero ¿tú estás bien? ¿te sucede algo Candy? – cuestiono Eliza con interés.

\- Eliza estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí, ahora debo ir pero a ver a mi mamá, no sé qué tenga y estoy muy angustiada por ella, ¿puedo ir a verla Eliza?

\- ¡Claro Candy!, anda, por mí no hay inconveniente, anda ve con tu mamá, ¡te necesita! – exclamo Eliza y Candice en ese momento salió disparada del corporativo.

Al bajar por el ascensor, cuando ya estaba en el piso principal rumbo a la salida, Albert quien recién llegaba, noto que la rubia iba apresurada y con el rostro cabizbajo, incluso con los ojos enrojecidos, él la distinguió muy bien, pero ella de lo deprimida que iba ni se fijó en que casi tropieza con él al salir del ascensor.

\- ¡Candy aguarda! – le dijo Albert siguiéndola.

\- Señor Andrew, disculpe mi torpeza, pero ahora mismo no puedo charlar, debo ir al hospital San Carlos, a mi madre la han llevado de urgencias, no sé qué tenga, tengo que verla ya le pedí permiso a Eliza y….

\- Tranquila Candy, no te preocupes, es más ¿quieres que te lleve ahora a verla? – cuestiono Albert ofreciéndose.

\- Gracias señor Andrew, en otra ocasión no hubiese aceptado, pero ahora me urge llegar a tiempo – respondió ella.

* * *

:::::::::

::::::::::

En lo que Candy sufría de preocupación por lo que le sucedía a su madre y el haberse enterado de la infidelidad de Terry, Susana y sus amigas se encontraban en una cafetería de la ciudad, sonriendo gloriosas de haber llevado a cabo sus planes, incluso Annie ese día ni siquiera había acudido a su primer día de trabajo con Terry, porque su objetivo principal ya estaba dado y no le hacía falta verlo de nuevo.

\- ¡Que maravilloso!, seguramente en estos momentos la estúpida sirvienta esa se debe estar revolcando de dolor al descubrir como su fiel y casto novio – carcajeo Susana – le fue infiel con otra.

\- Si tienes razón, estúpido Terrence si es verdad que está enamorado de esa tipa, entonces sufrirá mucho cuando lo mande a volar, como él lo hizo con nosotras – sonrió Kirsten, mientras Annie solo las escuchaba.

\- Si, ese Terry no se merecía menos que eso, por desgraciado e infiel, ojala y sufra mucho – intervino Annie.

\- Ojala y esa desgraciada lo deje y no lo perdone nunca – exclamo Susana con recelo.

Susana en sus adentros deseaba que Candy se alejara de Terry para ella poder regresar a su lado y hacerle ver que aún lo amaba y le sería incondicional, incluso ayudándole a sanar sus heridas, por lo cual solo le quedaba esperar a que todo saliera como lo imaginaba.

* * *

:::::::::::

:::::::::::::

Entretanto en _Grand &Cornw Corporation_, Terry observaba el reloj con interés, notando que habían pasado ya unas horas desde que debía arribar su nueva diseñadora, pese a intentar comunicarse con ella por teléfono, tampoco le había sido posible porque lo mandaba a buzón de voz, al igual que lo hacia el teléfono de su novia, a quien ya le había dejado muchos mensajes.

\- ¿Qué sucede Terry? ¿aún sigues esperando por la diseñadora?, al parecer se le pegaron las sabanas o de plano se arrepintió de venir – indico Archie, entrando de pronto a la oficina de Terry y observando su desconcierto.

\- Si es extraño que no haya llegado a trabajar, a lo mejor se ofendió – dijo Terry en voz muy sutil, pero que Archie pudo percibir.

\- ¿ofenderse? ¿Por qué habría de ofenderse? – cuestiono Archie con interés.

\- No me hagas caso Archie, yo no he dicho nada…- alegó Terry girando su silla para darle la espalda.

\- Pues con esa actitud te has delatado solo querido amigo, es mejor que me cuentes que ocurre, ese desconcierto en ti no es normal, no creo que de no tener un vínculo con tu nueva diseñadora, más que laboral, tengas por que llamarle cada segundo, además de decir que esta ofendida ¿Por qué habría de estarlo si le has dado el trabajo? – volvió a cuestionar Archie.

\- ¡Maldición Archie!, contigo no se puede – se giró de nuevo para verlo de frente – tienes razón, ayer luego de irme del trabajo, fui a casa de Candy, pero descubrí que Andrew la había ido a dejar, entonces me enfurecí mucho que alegue un montón de cosas y nos enojamos, discutimos, así que no quise quedarme de brazos cruzados, opte por ir a un bar y ahí…

\- ¿ahí que?

\- Ahí encontré a Annie, pues hice lo que hacía antes, ¡seducirla!

\- ¿seducirla? ¿Pero Terry?, creí que habías dicho que no deseabas que mantuviéramos vínculos con los empleados y tú fuiste el primero en hacerlo…

\- ¡Si, si!, lo sé y lo siento, pero estaba enfadado, aunque no pasó nada entre nosotros, solo nos besamos y cuando estuve a punto de llevarla a la cama, de nuevo las imágenes de Candy pasaron por mi mente, impidiéndome continuar…

\- Uhm, entonces le dijiste a esa chica que no te acostarías con ella, porque amabas a tu novia ¿no es así?

\- Si, a lo mejor por eso se ofendió y ya no quiso volver, aunque quizás sea lo mejor, desde ayer me duele la cabeza de tanto pensar en lo mentiroso que he estado siendo, incluso el mejor amigo de Candy me llamo para charlar con él, fuimos a una cafetería y ahí me dio un ultimátum, casi una amenaza, que si yo me atrevía a hacerle daño a Candy, me las iba a ver con él…, no sé ni cómo tuve cara para decirle que yo no sería capaz de engañarla, cuando ya lo había hecho….

\- No sé qué opinar de eso Terry – respondió Archie.

\- ¡Pero tú me lo sugeriste! ¿no lo recuerdas?, ¡tú dijiste que yo engañara a Candy con otra mujer para salir de dudas!, lo hice, y lo único que descubrí es que nunca debí haberlo hecho, ahora me siento culpable, quiero a Candy y no deseo perderla por nada, así que…- al decirlo Terry miró de nuevo al reloj y vio que ya casi era mediodía, por lo cual recordó que era la hora del almuerzo de Candy - ¡debo irme!

\- ¡espera Terry!, oyes no digas que yo te dije que engañarás a Candy, ¡solo lo sugerí! – exclamo Archie, al ver salir a Terry aprisa de la oficina.

* * *

::::::::::

::::::::::::

En el hospital San Carlos, Candice aguardaba paciente en la sala de espera, en compañía de Albert quien se había ofrecido a acompañarla, mientras esperaban llegó el doctor Anthony.

\- Señorita White – exclamo el doctor.

\- ¿si doctor? ¿ya está mejor mi mamá? ¿la puedo pasar a ver? – cuestiono Candy con angustia.

\- Señorita White, recuerda que la última vez que trajo a su madre de urgencias, había sido por que sufrió una fuerte impresión – exclamo Anthony y Candy asentó con la mirada – de nuevo volvió a suceder lo mismo señorita White, su madre… tuvo una taquicardia, su corazón es vulnerable, desconocemos que pudo haber detonado en ella ese fuerte impacto, pero pues solo nos queda agradecer que ella ahora este estable, ya puede pasarla a ver si gusta, pero es sugerible que se quede un tiempo más aquí hospitalizada para hacerle unos estudios.

\- ¿una impresión?, ¿pero que podría ser doctor?, no entiendo, mi madre ahora la hemos tratado de mantener lo mejor posible, libre de stress y con una alimentación adecuada, pero gracias doctor Anthony, muchas gracias como siempre por ayudar a mi madre – añadió Candy.

\- No se preocupe señorita White, mi trabajo es ayudar – asomo una sonrisa Anthony y Albert quien permanecía sentado en la sala de espera solo observaba con interés la conversación.

Luego de esa charla, Candy junto al doctor Anthony se dirigieron hacia la habitación donde estaba Jennifer, quien aún se encontraba dormida debido al medicamento que le habían empleado, por lo cual la rubia solo se postro a un lado de la cama, permaneciendo un rato a su lado.

\- Ya se encuentra mejor – exclamo Anthony entrando de improviso a la habitación.

\- Si, parece estable, gracias a dios que no paso a mayores, por más que intento pensar que pudo haberle pasado para que le diera esa taquicardia, aun no me explico – añadió Candy angustiada de no saber que tenía su madre para haberse puesto tan preocupada.

\- Debió haber sido algo similar a lo de la última ocasión o quizás una preocupación, algún problema, hay muchos factores – dijo Anthony.

\- Tiene razón doctor, si me disculpa, debo hacer una llamada – añadió Candy, saliendo de la habitación, decidió llamar a la casa de los Ardley donde vivía Stear, porque allí estaba su hermana pequeña, ya que en la ambulancia solo Stear había acompañado a Jennifer.

\- ¡Hola Candy! – respondió Beth.

\- Beth, ¿Qué fue lo que causo que mamá le diera ese desmayo? – cuestiono Candy.

\- ¿mamá está bien? – cuestiono la niña con preocupación.

\- ¡solo responde a mi pregunta Beth, por favor!

\- En la mañana le llego un sobre a mamá, pensé que era para ti porque estaba en blanco, ella lo leyó, lo guardo en una cajonera y de ahí comenzó a sentirse mal, se oprimía el pecho y se estaba quedando sin respiración, ¿Cómo sigue Candy? ¿dímelo?...

\- No te angusties Beth, ya mamá esta mejor, pronto regresaré a casa con ella, quédate otro rato con los Ardley, en cuanto llegue voy por ti ¿de acuerdo?...

\- Si Candy, por cierto no sé qué contenía ese sobre, porque no pude leerlo, mamá lo guardo en su cajonera con llave – indico Beth, ese hecho desconcertó a Candy quien comenzó a cuestionarse sino había recibido algo relacionado con la infidelidad de Terry y por eso se puso así.

Por un rato más permaneció allí parada, perpleja y con un gran nudo en la garganta que deseaba externar, incluso dejando caer una suave lagrima, sin embargo luego de ese breve tiempo opto por avanzar hacia la sala de espera a hablar con Albert e indicarle que se quedaría allí con su mamá, pero mientras iba con la cabeza agachada inmersa en los recuerdos de su novio y de lo que había visto y escuchado la noche anterior, sintió que alguien la detuvo sujetándola por los hombros.

\- Candy mi amor, ¿Qué ocurrió?, voy llegando porque me entere que tu madre estaba hospitalizada, como imagine que no me darían informes en recepción, decidí buscar personalmente la habitación donde estaba, pero de suerte que te encontré a ti – exclamo Terry aun sujetando a Candy por los hombros, mientras ella le daba la espalda, odiando sentir ese roce de su piel que tanto daño le ocasionaba.

\- Suéltame Terry – replico ella, sin añadir algo más.

\- ¿Qué sucede amor?, he venido a estar contigo, no comprendo…- dijo él con desconcierto, pero en ese momento Candy se giró y lo miró de frente con enfado y los ojos invadidos por las lágrimas que aún no se desbordaban.

\- No quiero volver a verte Terry, jamás en la vida – exclamo Candy con frialdad, alejándose de su lado y encaminándose aprisa a la salida, la rubia sabía que estando dentro del hospital no podía externar todo su enfado.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Hola a todos... aquí de nuevo saludándoles, iniciando la semana un poco más repuesta, gracias a todos por sus buenos deseos, disculpas por no haber actualizado antes pero les sere sincera me la pase descansando por recomendaciones del médico. Gracias por esperar pacientes, espero les guste este capitulo y como siempre quedo al pendiente de sus comentarios.**

 **Agradeciendo Reviews:**

 **Alesita77-SkarlletNorman-KiraAnima-GabyGrandchester-PaulayJoaqui-Eri-Brisi-ClausMart-Merlia-AmyCL-Lachinita-Serenatsukin20-Esme05-Guest-MaryJaimes-Dianley-Guest-Iliana4-Guest-RoseDeGrandchester-Dajimar-XFTO-Guest-Guest-MarcedeGrandchester. Gracias por sus comentarios chicas lindas, Saludos.**

 **Nos leemos pronto. Besos y abrazos. Que estén bien. Les deseo un excelente inicio de semana.**


	33. UN DOLOR DESCONOCIDO

**Capítulo 32.**

 **"UN DOLOR DESCONOCIDO"**

* * *

 **::::::::**

 **::::::::::::**

Al salir al estacionamiento, Candy fue interceptada por Terry que la fue siguiendo desde dentro del hospital, desconcertado al no imaginarse que era aquello que la tenía tan enfadada.

— ¿Qué sucede Candy? ¿ahora si me vas a decir que pasa? ¿Por qué dices que no quieres volver a verme? No comprendo – exclamo Terry exaltado mientras sujetaba con firmeza el brazo de Candy, impidiéndole zafarse.

— ¡Pues deberías comprenderlo muy bien!, ¿te dice algo anoche?, ¿acaso sufres de amnesia y has olvidado lo bien que la pasaste? O más bien ¡lo bien que la has pasado a mis espaldas!, ¿Por qué Terry? ¿Por qué me has engañado? Y pensar que tú exigías fidelidad, cuando no eras más que un descarado que me veía la cara, ¡que se burlaba de mí! ¿Cuánto tiempo más pretendías seguir haciéndolo Terrence, cuánto? – preguntó Candy con enfado y recelo, mientras lo miraba embargada por las lágrimas que él presenció y lo hicieron sentir el más vil de los hombres.

— Lo lamento Candy – indico cabizbajo no atreviéndose a negarle a ella la verdad – ¿Quién te dijo eso?

— ¿acaso importa?, ¿Por qué evades la respuesta? Acaso me vas a decir que lo que digo es mentira que yo lo estoy inventando, cuando lo vi con mis propios ojos, cuando alguien más tuvo que abrírmelos porque de ser por mi estaría siempre cegada

— No comprendo Candy, ¿Quién fue?, quien se atrevió a abrirte según tu ¿eh? ¡necesito saberlo Candy!, porque….

— ¡Fue una de tus amantes!, una de tantas que has tenido, pero eso ya no importa, ¡me fallaste Terry! ¡¿seguirás negándolo?!

— ¡no! – exclamo con fuerza, incluso golpeando con fuerza un árbol que estaba a su paso, que ni el dolor percibió de lo desconcertado y enfadado que estaba – no te lo voy a negar Candy, si, ¡lo hice!, ¡te engañe!, pero fue porque yo estaba confundido no sabía que me pasaba, decidí seducir a otra mujer con el fin de descubrir si esa confusión se debía a falta de amor, pero no, ¡descubrí que te amo!, que no podría vivir sin ti Candy, yo…- una bofetada detuvo sus palabras.

— ¡Eres un sinvergüenza Terrence Grandchester!, ¡te has atrevido a reconocer que me engañaste!, ¿dudas? ¿dudabas de mi amor? ¡maldita sea! Siempre has dudado de todo Terry, ¡siempre!, pero no más, si te sirve de algo, tus dudas serán disipadas, porque no pienso seguir a tu lado, olvídate de que existo, anda ve y diviértete con quien se te antoje, vuelve a tus tiempos de gloria, sin mí, sin tu costal de dudas, porque esas dudas solo me están demostrando que nunca me has amado – de nuevo continuo caminando, sin rumbo especifico, solo deseaba estar sola, pero él se lo impediría, seguía tras de ella intentando convencerla.

— ¡Eso no es verdad Candy!, yo te amo… ¡te adoro! ¡eres mi vida! ¡te lo juro!, debes perdonarme, ha sido un error, un estúpido error que no pienso volver a cometer jamás, no más, por favor Candy, ¡te amo! Debes comprenderlo, te lo suplico – indico él y Candy se detuvo girándose para tenerlo de frente.

— ¡Si Terry!, en efecto nunca más volverás a cometer el mismo error conmigo, porque….

— ¿me perdonas? – la interrumpió con una sonrisa en los labios de credulidad.

— Porque… ¡nunca volveré a estar contigo!, ¿me escuchaste?, ¡no quiero volver a verte!, aléjate de mí para siempre, si realmente me quisiste aunque sea algo, serás consciente y respetarás mi decisión – afirmó ella y él se quedó pasmado y aun confuso con lo que estaba viviendo, de nuevo un rechazo de parte de ella, de Candy, pero ahora sentía que ese rechazo no sería fácil de eludir.

— ¡No Candy!, ¡me niego a que me abandones!, sé que me equivoque, pero ya te pedí perdón, en serio Candy, debes creer que te amo – suplico.

— ¿crees que es suficiente con decir que me amas? ¿y el dolor? ¿en dónde queda? ¿Dónde está el sufrimiento?, lo siento pero no Terry, no puedo solamente agachar la cabeza y decir, sí, de acuerdo te perdono porque te amo, no, las cosas no funcionan así.

— ¡pero tú te has dado cuenta que seguro esa mujer que dices me tendió una trampa!, por eso caí como un estúpido y….-las carcajeadas irónicas de Candy salieron a relucir.

— ¿crees que soy estúpida?, ¡aunque así fuera!, nadie te obligo Terry, tú mismo aceptaste engañarme, ¡lo hiciste y eso es lo que cuenta maldición!

Las lágrimas brotaron incontenibles en los ojos de Candice, pero iban acompañadas de ira, de enfado, de enojo y cualquier sinónimo del mismo, se sentía traicionada y el ver a Terry tan tranquilo decirle solo que se había equivocado y que lo perdonara, era lo que más coraje le causaba, luego de hacerle añicos el corazón, su argumento solo era un, perdón.

— ¡¿entonces qué quieres que haga para que me perdones?! – levanto la voz un tanto irritado.

— ¡Qué te largues de mi vida!, de esa forma me harás muy feliz, Terrence Grandchester… y por favor no me sigas más, porque me están esperando en la sala de visitas.

— ¿Quién? ¿acaso Albert Andrew?, porque me pareció verlo, ¡te dije que no quería verte con ese tipo!

— ¡¿así?! – gritó Candy – recuerdo que dijiste que si volvías a verme con él, debía escoger entre él y tú, ¿sabes cuál es mi respuesta?... – el silencio reino entre los dos mientras los zafiros se fusionaban con las esmeraldas opacas, en una estrecha cercanía donde sus alientos podían percibirse - ¡lo escojo a él!

La apresurada decisión de Candy la llevo a cabo de lo enfadada que estaba, no sabía que más hacer para que Terry no la siguiera molestando, el solo hecho de tenerlo frente a ella la irritaba en demasía, por ello mientras avanzaba, logrando que con esas palabras él se quedara atrás y cesara de seguirla, quedándose solo petrificado ante aquella absorta respuesta, pensaba «Dios, perdóname por haber mentido de nuevo, tu bien sabes que amo demasiado a Terry, pero no puedo pasar por alto su falta, ahora el decirle que acepte al señor Andrew, cuando este ni siquiera tiene interés en mí, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, pero no es más que un engaño, jamás preferiría a otro hombre que a él, su engaño me duele, me lastima en lo más profundo de mi ser»

* * *

:::::::::::

::::::::::::::

Diciendo aquellas palabras en su mente la rubia, termino llegando a donde estaba Albert, de modo que ahí le indico que su madre estaría unas horas más allí hospitalizada para que le hicieran unos estudios, pero ella no quería continuar, deseaba irse a casa un rato, Albert interpretó los gestos de Candy, descubriendo su melancolía.

— ¿segura que te encuentras bien Candy? – cuestiono Albert, al distinguir lo silenciosa que parecía Candy en el trayecto, manteniendo firme su mirada fuera del cristal, observando los vehículos pasar del otro lado, en la carretera.

— Si señor Andrew, no se preocupe – pero una lágrima rebelde, se hizo visible sin que ella lo notara, algo que él distinguió con claridad.

— ¿quieres mi pañuelo? – le dijo y ella giro su mirada hacia él, al escucharlo ofrecerle el pañuelo – sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero se nota que estás triste y creo que no es por la salud de tu madre, ya que gracias a dios está mejor, pero tú Candy, no lo estás, presiento que existe otra pena aún mayor en ti, ojala y me permitieras ser tu amigo, no solo tu jefe, sino más bien alguien en quien puedas confiar.

— Gracias señor Andrew, pero no me gustaría aburrirle con mis problemas, yo creo que lo más prudente es mantenerlos en donde están – añadió ella de nuevo mirando hacia afuera.

— De acuerdo, igual considero que tu decisión, cualquiera que sea es respetable y si no deseas que hablemos de ello, está bien, no te preocupes – mantuvo inmersa su vista en la carretera, luego de unos segundos trago saliva y dijo - ¿sabes? yo alguna vez estuve enamorado, quise mucho a una chica llamada Camila – el largo suspiro contenido broto, captando el interés de Candy.

— ¿y qué paso con ella?

— ¡falleció!

— Lo lamento – dijo Candy sintiéndose imprudente con su comentario, entretanto con suavidad se mordía un costado de su mano derecha.

— No te preocupes, eso sucedió hace muchos años ya, pero esa separación me costó mucho trabajo de asimilar. Fue el día de nuestra boda, estaba tan feliz de que compartiría mi vida con la mujer de mis sueños, aguardaba paciente en la iglesia, con una sonrisa que nada podía opacar, excepto aquella patrulla de policía que llego en su lugar, a informarme…- el silenció reino dentro de la camioneta Cadillac en la que viajaban – que había sufrido un accidente, en ese momento sentí que mi mundo se cayó pero…

— De nuevo lo siento señor Andrew, no quise hacerle recordar cosas tristes – interrumpió ella.

— No te preocupes, eso sucedió hace años ya, con el tiempo las heridas sanan, eso es lo bueno – respondió él.

— Si tiene razón, espero que las mías sanen también, aunque siento que lo que me paso a mí no es tan grave como lo que vivió usted, aun así duele – añadió ella con nostalgia.

Lo primero que hizo Candy al llegar a su apartamento fue tumbarse en el sillón, despojándose de sus zapatos y alzando sus ojos al cielo intentando olvidar los recuerdos que la atormentaban, esos donde su separación de Terry había sido inminente, lo amaba, pero su dolor era más grande, no podía solo pasar por alto esa falta y hacer de cuentas que nada había ocurrido, ya no sería igual, siempre viviría pensando en que él podría fallarle de nuevo.

Si algo tenía Candice es que era un tanto rencorosa, cuando amaba, lo hacía con intensidad, protegiendo aquello que quería, aunque no solía ser una chica celosa, aun así no le parecía correcto disculpar una traición, mucho menos cuando Terry siempre se la pasaba juzgándola a ella en cuanto a las amistades masculinas que tuviera.

* * *

::::::::::::

::::::::::::::

La rubia deseaba saber si en verdad esa era la única vez que Terry la había traicionado, pero imaginarse lo mucho que le dolería enterarse que no era así, la hacían desistir de querer saberlo. En cuanto estaba inmersa en sus recuerdos, escucho su celular sonar, miro a la pantalla táctil y el nombre que aparecía acompañado de una foto de su mismo dueño con cara de felicidad, era la de él, Terrence Grandchester, su adorado tormento.

«Tendrás que aburrirte de seguir llamando, porque no te contestaré Terry», pensaba para sí misma la rubia, aun mirando el celular, por lo cual decidió apagarlo, se había propuesto así misma, ignorar las llamadas o las insistencias de Terrence, por más que intentara enmendar el daño ella no le perdonaría, no lo haría, estaba herida y confundida, lo amaba con toda su alma, pero pese al dolor que sintiera no cedería.

Cuando caminaba con dirección hacia su recamara, paso delante de la puerta de la habitación de Jennifer, ahí recordó que Beth le había dicho que su madre se había puesto más enferma, debido a un sobre que recibió y guardo en su ropero en una cajonera con llave.

La rubia no resistió la tentación y rememoro que días antes, sin estarlo averiguando logró ver como su madre resguardaba una pequeña llave bajo su colchón, de modo que dedujo que seguro esa era.

«Veremos que guardas aquí mamá», leyó de cabo a rabo ese documento, poniendo sus ojos casi en blanco de la impresión que le ocasiono enterarse de eso.

* * *

::::::::::

:::::::::::::

Terrence entretanto deseaba averiguar pero quien había sido la mujer que le hizo llegar esa información a Candice, por lo cual recordó que Annie seguro lo sabía, estaba dispuesto a reprimirle también a ella, lo descarada que había sido al jugar sucio en esa cuestión, ahora Terry sentía que la odiaba por haberlo alejado de Candy.

— ¡Terrence! – dijo Annie al abrir la puerta de su apartamento, asomando una sonrisa en su rostro, en lo que él enfadado caballero le obsequiaba pero un rostro adusto lleno de coraje.

— ¡Ahora mismo me vas a explicar! ¿Qué es lo que pretendían?, ¿tú y quien más lo han hecho? ¡dime, maldita sea! – exigió Terry, sujetándola por los hombros al tiempo en que la zarandeaba adelante y hacia atrás.

— No entiendo de que me hablas Terrence, ¿Qué sucede? – respondió Annie pasmada.

— Por supuesto que lo entiendes, no te hagas la tonta, ¡exijo saber quién más!, ¿Por qué? Todo lo tenían planeado ¿verdad? – alzaba la voz, cuando de pronto detrás de Annie, apareció Kirsten.

— ¿Kirsten? – cuestionó él con desconcierto - ¿tú?

— Te dije que me vengaría de ti Terry, que lamentarías el haberme engañado y jugado con mis sentimientos, a ver dime, que se siente, que esa persona a la que amas, te abandone ¿dímelo?

— ¡Cállate!, eres una desgraciada, quisiera perder la noción de que soy hombre y…

— ¿golpearme? ¿Por qué no lo haces?, quizás así externes un poco tu ira Terry, pero ni siquiera eso te devolverá a esa tipa que al parecer quieres mucho, ¿sabes?, en un tiempo se me hacía imposible pensar que alguien como tú se pudiera enamorar, creo que me equivoque, ¿oh? – mostro rostro pensativo, levantando su mentón con el dedo índice derecho – podría ser que no, porque si en verdad la hubieses amado, ¡no la habrías engañado!, nadie te obligo Terry, la tentación, tu solo la buscaste.

Ambas mujeres comenzaron a burlarse de Terrence con sus risas irónicas, él solo permaneció enmudecido mirándolas, sintiendo como un nudo en la garganta, al tiempo en que su mundo se partía en dos, en parte lo que decían era cierto, él no podía culpar a nadie de sus errores, lo había hecho, engaño a Candy debido a sus tontas confusiones y ahora estaba pagando caro el precio de esa traición.

Bajando la mirada se retiró de ese lugar. En su Mercedes Benz de lujo conducía invadido por los recuerdos de su mal comportamiento, el dedo pulgar ya le dolía de tanto presionar la pantalla de su móvil, con la esperanza de ver una llamada o mensaje de Candy, donde le sugería conversar para remediar su mal.

Entre más recordaba, más se sumergía en la depresión y peor aun cuando rememoraba las palabras de ella, diciéndole que prefería a Albert «No Candy, me niego a renunciar a ti, no puedo hacerlo, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me siento tan mal?, ¡demonios!, nunca antes me había pasado esto a mí, ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme?, ¡aborrezco el día en que rompí el pacto conmigo mismo de no fijarme en una mujer más de lo suficiente!, pero a pesar de desear querer borrar esa parte de mi vida, debo reconocer que en mis adentros si fuera posible hacerlo, no lo haría, porque te amo»

* * *

::::::::::

:::::::::::::

El día siguiente llego y Candy sabía que debía continuar su vida de forma normal, por lo cual lo que hizo fue actuar lo más tranquila posible para que su madre no notara su desconcierto, también decidió no hacerle saber que había leído ese sobre, con la verdad de su descendencia, temía que si le cuestionaba a su madre de ello, esta tuviera otra recaída, por lo cual tenía mejor un plan en mente, respecto a eso, así que por otro lado en cuestión a su situación amorosa con Terry como de hecho Jennifer y Beth aun no sabían lo que sucedía, al escuchar abrir la puerta, mientras Candy estaba descuidada preparando el omelette no se percató que abrieron la puerta.

— ¡Terry! – le sonrió Beth – adelante, Candy ya casi esta lista, bueno más bien el desayuno.

— ¿Así?, seguro es algo delicioso ¿verdad?

— ¡Exacto!, cuando te cases con ella de hambre no morirás - bromeó la pequeña mostrando en su rostro esos curiosos hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas.

— ¡Eso no sucederá! – interrumpió Candice y ambas la miraron desconcertadas – Terry, no debiste venir, te dije que no pasaras a verme.

La seriedad y su mirada adusta la delato un poco con su madre, pero ella no se dio cuenta de ello.

— Siempre paso por ti amor – respondió él, haciéndose el desentendido.

— ¡Pero hoy no!, no era necesario

— Creo que debemos dejarles charlar – intervino Jennifer dirigiéndose a Beth – vamos hija, vayamos a la habitación, necesito…

— ¡no hace falta mamá!, ya me iba, se me está haciendo tarde y el señor Andrew seguro me espera con impaciencia – añadió Candice intentando herir el ego de Terrence al escuchar con insistencia el nombre de Albert.

Al salir de su apartamento, Candy casi golpea las narices de Terry con la puerta, por que avanzó presurosa, con el afán de que él no la siguiera, pero lo hizo, camino tras de ella.

\- ¡Candy aguarda por favor! Debemos hablar, esto no se puede quedar así, yo te quiero…

\- ¡No tenemos nada de qué hablar Terry!, ¡basta!, ¡deja de molestarme!, ¡solo hazlo! ¡te lo ruego! ¡déjame en paz! ¿Qué parte del no me molestes, no entiendes? ¿eh?

\- Candy, no… mira…

\- ¡ya!, no te quiero volver a ver Terry, me traicionaste y no solo al besuquearte y acostarte con otra…

\- ¡yo no me acosté con ella!

\- ¡Aunque así fuera!, no tengo la certeza de eso, lo único que sé es que aunque vuelva contigo, no podría confiar en ti, al menos no en la seguridad de tu amor, porque dudaste Terry, y esas dudas y esas mentiras cuando te preguntaba y me decías que estabas seguro, me duelen, me hieren mucho, porque sé que era ¡hipocresía!, ya que asegurabas algo que no sentías, ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí?, ¿Por qué no me dijiste a mi primero antes de irte con otra? Debiste intentar hablar conmigo, tal vez así todo se hubiera remediado, pero si en verdad me hubieses amado lo hubieras hecho, ahora ya es en vano, El daño esta hecho y no hay marcha atrás – las lágrimas de la rubia de nuevo transitaron por sus mejillas – al parecer necesitabas descubrir en alguien más que me amabas, ¡que absurdo!, no Terry, lo siento, pero la tonta Candy que conociste… ¡se acabó!, como se acabará el amor que siento por ti….

\- Candy…perdóname - la voz de Terry salió como un susurro acompañado de unas delicadas lágrimas que sus ojos no pudieron contener más, sin duda esa determinación de la rubia, logró herir esa parte sensible en él que se había mantenido intacta, por primera vez en su vida, sufría por una mujer y eso, eso dolía, mucho.

* * *

 **Hola, buen día a todos, espero estén muy bien, ojala me hayan extrañado por que yo si, espero les agrade este capitulo, creo que Terry deberá hacer algo más que pedir perdón para que Candy crea en él ¿o ustedes que opinan?. Ayer no actualice por que lo hice con otras de mis historias que como me enferme tuve al abandono, les comento que me surgió una nueva idea se llama; Amando entre mentiras, ya subí el prologo, espero le den una oportunidad tambien.**

 **Agradeciendo Reviews:**

 **Brisi-PaulayJoaqui-Alesita77-SkarlletNorman-PaullineYabrough-Merlia-ClausMart-Dianley-MaryJaimes-Iliana4-AmyCL-Esme05-Gladys-BeckyGrandchester-Patty-Tete-Guest-KiraAnima-RoseDeGrandchester-XFTO-Dajimar-Reyna24chivas-Guest-SailorSiniestra. Gracias chicas lindas por sus comentarios, se agradece tambien a las nuevas que me comentan me alegra que lo hagan. Saludos ;)**

 **Nos leemos pronto. Saludos, que estén bien.**

 **¡Chau!**


	34. ENCUENTRO PARENTAL

**Capítulo 33.**

" **ENCUENTRO PARENTAL"**

La tarde había caído y Candy recordó que en el documento que leyó en el ropero de su madre, decía que de acceder a ver a ese hombre, debían reunirse en parque principal de la ciudad a las 6 pm. Moviendo sus dedos rítmicamente sobre su escritorio, determino ir ella a ese lugar y espiar a su madre.

Lo que opinaba hacer al respecto, no era lo ideal, pero las dudas no permitían que se mantuviera tranquila, de modo que lo hizo, se paró de donde estaba y camino hacia la oficina de Albert, le pediría permiso a él para salir un momento, porque Eliza, quien era su jefa inmediata, no se encontraba ahí.

Señor Andrew ¿tiene unos minutos? – cuestiono entrando de improviso, mientras Albert revisaba unos documentos, mientras traía unas gafas puestas, que solo usaba para leer, sin duda lo hacían ver más atractivo.

¡Candy!, claro – respondió - ¿Qué necesitas?

Quisiera pedirle permiso para salir, es que debo comprar unos artículos para mi madre, no hay quien lo haga y le urgen, en verdad me apena abusar de su confianza, pero es muy urgente – con toda la vergüenza del mundo tuvo que solicitar otro permiso, en ese mes, ya hasta había olvidado que tantos permisos pedía.

Desde luego que sí Candy, por mí no hay ningún inconveniente, es más, si quieres yo te llevo, justo ahora voy de salida – le respondió él, parándose de donde estaba para ir a quitar su saco gris del perchero y ponérselo de nuevo.

Le agradezco mucho señor Andrew, pero lo que haré, tengo que llevarlo a cabo yo sola, espero me comprenda, necesito un poco de tiempo conmigo misma – los verdes ojos de la pecosa se ensombrecían al recordar su melancolía, pero su jefe era comprensivo y accesible, de modo que cedió.

El parque principal, aunque no era fin de semana, estaba repleto de personas que buscaban recrearse al aire libre, caminando por una de las largas veredas con piso adoquinado, ella observaba de lado a lado, intentando distinguir a su madre, pero en un dejo de recuerdos, rememoro que la hora exacta del encuentro debía ser a las 6 pm y aún faltaban algunos minutos.

Se encontraba ya en el sitio exacto, a una distancia prudente para no ser vista, mientras esperaba sentada en una de las bancas de hierro del parque, contemplo a las parejas que felices caminaban alrededor del lago, algunos tumbados en el césped y otros tantos sujetos de las manos mirándose con amor.

Esas imágenes, le recordaban lo mucho que extrañaba a Terry, si bien era cierto que no llevaban mucho tiempo distanciados, sentía como si fuese una eternidad, en ocasiones quería olvidar todo y perdonarlo, pero en otras más, recordaba su traición y eso le calaba las entrañas.

En su momento de letargo, no se percató que Jacob, había llegado al sitio indicado por él mismo, pero quien aún no se hacía presente, era Jennifer. Candy en el momento que giro su visión para captar de nuevo su punto objetivo, distinguió que un hombre de cabellos canosos, aspecto elegante y aproximadamente unos 50 años, estaba parado bajo el árbol, donde decía que estaría esperando su supuesto padre a Jennifer.

Ella al distinguirlo, sintió que el corazón comenzó a latirle de lo nerviosa que estaba, Candy desconocía que él ya la había visto antes, incluso sabiendo quien era, por lo cual pensaba que aunque la viera ahí, no sospecharía al respecto, sin embargo, los minutos pasaron y Jennifer nunca apareció, Jacob no la había visto, así que lo que hizo fue avanzar, al parecer se marchaba.

¡Señor Jacob! – lo detuvo Candy y él al escucharla de inmediato se giró sobre sus talones.

¿Sí? – fue lo que dijo, aparentando que la desconocía, pero bien sabía que era ella, su hija.

¿usted le envió esta nota a mi madre? – fue la primera cuestión que hizo ella, sosteniendo la carta entre sus dedos índice y medio, mientras la hacía de un lado a otro casi frente a él.

Así es, por lo que estoy percibiendo, has leído el contenido, creo que te debo muchas explicaciones – Jacob, al darse cuenta que su hija, ya lo sabía todo, sentía que el mundo se le venía encima, debía darle con seguridad demasiadas explicaciones, esperaba que ella comprendiera, si no lo hacía, al menos tenía la dicha de haberlo intentado.

¿Muchas explicaciones?, en efecto señor Jacob, porque ni siquiera se su apellido, para mí, usted no es más que un completo desconocido, ¿Cómo es posible que mi supuesto padre, aparezca después de más de veinte años? ¿eh?, ¿podría ser esa la primera explicación que necesito? – lo enfadada que estaba brotaba en cada poro de su piel.

Si Candy, debo decirte lo mismo que le dije a tu madre en esa misiva, fui un imbécil al haber abandonado a mi hija, a ti Candy, por haberte privado de la dicha de conocerme, de saber que estaba ahí para ti cuando más lo necesitaste – añadió cabizbajo.

¿cree usted que con decir eso remedía en algo el daño?, no señor, gracias a usted mi vida ahora está de cabeza, y no porque haya necesitado mucho de su amor, más bien necesite de su apoyo, ¿Por qué no apareció ahora que enfermo mi madre? ¡Que insensible e insensato es! Y así pretende que yo le perdone – alzó la voz Candy, irritada y sin contener el nudo en la garganta que tenía – no señor, ¿pero sabe?, yo no soy quien para juzgar, le perdonó, sí, pero no puede esperar que de la noche a la mañana cambie la imagen que tengo de usted, por siempre mi único padre y madre, será Jennifer White, ella sí, porque a pesar de ser madre soltera, siempre nos sacó adelante, esforzándose lo más que pudo, luchando por ayudarnos.

Lo sé Candy y reconozco mucho el esfuerzo que ella ha hecho por ustedes, en verdad, pero solo quisiera que al menos me escucharás – los ojos de Candy parecían fulminar a su padre aun así, con el entrecejo fruncido lo invito a continuar – cuando conocí a tu madre, era un joven como cualquier otro, con frecuentes errores, desde que la vi, me impacte con su belleza, comenzamos una relación, pero yo sabía que no podía contraer matrimonio con ella, así que me aleje – Candy lo observo con más furia al oírlo decir eso – fui un estúpido, lo sé, en verdad la quería, pero los ideales de mi familia, eran distintos y me deje influenciar por ellos, créeme Candy, que he pagado muy caro mis errores, como lo dice en esa carta, estoy a punto de morir y lo único que busco para poder irme tranquilo, es tu perdón.

¡De acuerdo! ¡ya lo tiene señor! – mencionó ella con ironía.

No quisiera que fuese de esa manera.

¿entonces cómo?

Me gustaría pasar mis últimos días, conviviendo a tu lado Candy, espero que hagas a un lado tu rencor y olvides las equivocaciones que cometí, sé que es difícil, porque viviste engañada, pero te suplico que me des una oportunidad hija, te lo imploro – suplico su padre.

Candice solo trago saliva al escucharlo, ella reconocía que no era quien para juzgar los errores que hubiesen cometido sus padres en el pasado, pero le dolía, no solo por haberse enterado más de veinte años después quien era su progenitor, no, más bien, porque ese dolor se mezclaba con el que ahora sentía por Terry.

Debo pensarlo – fue su respuesta – solo deme tiempo de asimilar las cosas, como bien lo dice, no es fácil, así que espero que me entienda.

Gracias hija – le dijo, intentando acercársele para agarrarla por los hombros, pero ella se hizo hacía atrás, evadiéndolo.

Solo debo pedirle, que no me diga hija – Candy en ese instante, dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Lo que necesitaba saber, ya lo resguardaba en sus adentros, así que en un mar de desconcierto avanzó hacia su hogar, decidió irse caminando, no eran muchas cuadras de distancia y le serviría mucho para meditar en el trayecto.

En cuanto llegó, descubrió que en su puerta había un anunció pegado en la puerta, que decía; «no entres, avanza al último piso, a la azotea», algo le decía que se temía de que se trataba, o más bien de quien, pero decidió ignorar su intuición.

Curiosamente el ascensor no funcionaba, así que tuvo que irse por las escaleras, en su recorrido por estas, vio que en cada escalón había notas, con letras escritas, cada escalón tenía una, al final del camino, al abrir la puerta, intentó unir todas y decían «Candy, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, no renuncies a este amor, iniciemos juntos un nuevo camino», al comprender con claridad el mensaje, supo que se trataba de Terrence, intentó desistir de continuar, pero era demasiado tarde, ya estaba él frente a ella.

Candy – dijo Terry sujetándola por el dorso de la mano, hincándose frente a ella – perdóname, te lo ruego amor.

Ella observó a su alrededor y había una mesa con un mantel sobre ella, al parecer con unos platos para una majestuosa cena bajo las estrellas, porque así se notaba el firmamento, también en los cuatro puntos cardinales estaban unas antorchas, iluminando con su luz el entorno, incluso un mesero aguardaba por ellos dos.

¿Por qué haces esto Terry? – cuestionó ella con frialdad.

Por qué te amo, porque soy un estúpido, reconozco mis errores, sé que me equivoque, pero quiero que me perdones, porque te amo Candy, te amo a ti solamente y no he podido dormir al saber que no estás más a mi lado, eso me duele, tu ausencia y…

¡No Terry!, mi decisión está tomada, lo siento pero ¡no!...

Sé que estás enfadada, lo comprendo, pero también sé que me amas y es injusto que ambos suframos, porque tú la haces también, no debemos seguir sufriendo, cuando podemos estar juntos. Reconozco que no basta con llorar, o estar así como ahora estoy, de rodillas ante ti, porque me equivoque, lo entiendo, pero nos amamos Candy, hagámoslo por este amor, aunque una distancia nos separará, aun así no me olvidarías Candy, yo soy y seré siempre el primer hombre en tu vida y quiero ser el último, como quiero que seas la última mujer en mi vida y la única a la que amaré siempre – aun de rodillas y sujetando la mano de la obstinada Candy, Terry esperaba recibir una respuesta afirmativa.

Candy se sentía conmovida con todo lo que Terry había preparado para impresionarla, pero no bastaba, el rencor aún seguía latente en sus adentros, como una espina que le impedía distinguir lo que presenciaba con claridad.

No Terry, no insistas, no recibirás una respuesta afirmativa de mi parte, mis sentimientos ahora están inertes por ti, no avanzan, se han estancado a raíz de tu traición, aun me duele Terry, ojala y tuvieras tantita sensatez para comprenderlo, pero quizás no lo sepas ni lo imagines siquiera, porque nunca lo has sentido – añadió ella opacando sus luceros, que ya se embargaban de lágrimas.

Ahora lo estoy sintiendo – respondió él, parándose para ponerse frente a ella, inclinando su cabeza para mirarla más de cerca.

Vete por favor Terry, solo márchate y llévate el teatro que has armado – indico ella, y él al sentir su rechazo, de nuevo dejo brotar unas lágrimas de sus ojos azul profundo.

Quería que me perdonarás, quería demostrarte que en verdad te amo, que quiero iniciar una vida a tu lado – diciéndolo extrajo del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, una pequeña cajita en color rojo, la abrió frente a ella y de nuevo se hincó, sujetándole la mano, ella empalideció y observó frente a sus ojos, una sortija – he descubierto que te amo, y quiero compartir mi vida a tu lado, perdóname por favor y casémonos, hoy mismo si así lo deseas, te demostraré que no miento, que en verdad te amo, si quieres vámonos hoy mismo a Londres, hablaremos con mis padres, o con quien sea necesario, no quiero que olvidemos este amor, no Candy, me niego a aceptarlo.

Candy de la impresión que le ocasionó escuchar esas palabras y ver esa sortija frente a sus ojos, además de todo ese teatro que como dijo ella le había armado, algo poco usual para ser un millonario, estaba logrando conmoverla ¿pero en verdad se dejaría seducir por esa tentadora propuesta?


	35. CON VISION A UN NUEVO HORIZONTE

**Capítulo 34.**

* * *

 **"** **CON VISIÓN A UN NUEVO HORIZONTE"**

* * *

Las palabras aun no brotaban de los labios de Candy, permanecía enmudecida observando esa sortija que se reflejaba en sus ojos, tenía una pequeña piedra en el centro, un diamante, el rostro de Terrence esbozaba una sonrisa entre lágrimas al distinguir el silencio de ella.

— Candy apretó los labios antes de decir - Lo siento Terry, pero no puedo aceptarlo – esas palabras cayeron como un balde de agua con hielo sobre el cuerpo de Terry, ella solo bajo la mirada y se fue de su lado, dejándolo como estaba, ahí hincado con la cajita con la sortija entre sus manos.

Él ya no hizo más por convencerla, le dolió mucho ese gesto por parte de Candy, Terry en verdad estaba arrepentido por sus errores, pero desconocía que intentar amedrentar a Candy proponiéndole matrimonio, no sería suficiente, de nuevo unas lágrimas circularon sobre sus mejillas.

Decidió ponerse de pie y mantenerse ahí, por unos segundos, luego de eso, cerro sus ojos e intentó controlar la furia que sentía consigo mismo, pero no pudo, se descontrolo, empuñando ambas manos corrió hasta la mesa donde tenía todo perfectamente organizado para una romántica cena, con sus puños la golpeo con fuerza, que del impacto los platos se levantaron por los aires cayendo al suelo.

Eso no fue lo único que se hizo añicos, también las copas de cristal y después de unos segundos más, todo estaba por doquier, Terrence parecía enloquecido que incluso el mesero que aguardaba por él, decidió irse y dejarlo ahí solo con su furia.

Candy por su parte se mantenía ajena a lo que su antiguo novio estaba haciendo en la azotea, ella ya estaba cómodamente en su cama, tumbada de espaldas, mirando con fijeza el gran oso de felpa que tenía en una de las esquinas de su habitación, las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, sabía que había actuado con crueldad ante Terry, pero también sabía que no podía perdonarlo así tan fácil, no por seguir sintiendo rencor, más bien, porque aún no se sentía segura de sí podía volver a confiar en él.

Sin duda Terrence, necesitaba algo más que una simple propuesta de matrimonio, para volverse a ganar el amor y la confianza de Candy.

— ¡Candy! – entró su madre de improviso a la habitación y ella de inmediato se incorporó, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

— ¿Qué ocurre mamá? – cuestiono Candy con desconcierto, mientras Jennifer se sentaba a un lado suyo sobre la cama.

— Candy hija, me tienes muy angustiada, aunque quieras seguirme ocultando que has discutido con tu novio, es imposible seguirlo haciendo, soy mucho mayor que tu Candy y he vivido muchas cosas, malas y buenas y por esa experiencia, sé que tú ahora sufres, quisiera que confiaras en mí y me dijeras ¿Qué sucede? – lo que dijo Jennifer hizo que Candy en sus adentros, se percatara de que ellas a pesar de ser familia, nunca antes tuvieran confianza mutua, porque su madre también le había ocultado que ella no era hija del mismo padre de su hermana menor.

— No tengo nada mamá, son suposiciones tuyas.

— ¿así? Suposiciones mías, ¿entonces por qué rechazaste la cena que tu novio te había preparado? ¿eh?

— ¿tú lo sabías?

— Él vino desde temprano a armar su teatro allá en la azotea, me pidió permiso de colocar ese anuncio en la puerta, y me explico el plan.

— ¿te dijo que me propondría matrimonio? – Jennifer asentó con la mirada.

— ¿Por qué no aceptaste Candy?, que es lo que él hizo para que tu sientas rencor, dímelo hija – insistió.

— Me avergüenza decirlo mamá, pero tu tenías razón, Terry, me engaño con alguien más, vi unas fotos y videos, en donde se besaba con otra mujer y le decía que yo no me enteraría, ¿te das cuenta mamá?, él pretendía salir con alguien más a mi espalda, verme la cara, burlarse de mí, mientras me reclamaba porque según yo tenía algo que ver con el señor Andrew, cuando eso no es cierto en lo más mínimo – alego Candy.

— Disculpa por lo que te voy a decir hija, pero, yo te lo advertí, esa clase de hombres no son de fiar, aunque lo que si reconozco es el hecho de que se haya atrevido a proponerte matrimonio, creo que eso podría demostrarnos, que en verdad está arrepentido.

— Eso es lo que yo pensé por unos momentos, pero luego me vino a la mente su traición y…

— Pero si tú estás decidida a dejarlo porque consideras que no podrás volver a confiar en él, nunca más, entonces supongo que es lo mejor, lo que menos quiero es verte sufrir y seguro la señora Margaret no vería de buen agrado tu unión con ese chico, haría lo posible por destruirte hija, conozco a esa mujer y sé de lo que es capaz, siempre trato mal a las personas de nuestra clase social, menospreciándonos, por eso Candy, por ese motivo, tu decisión es la ideal.

— Gracias mamá, por apoyarme – Candy en ese momento tuvo la intención de decirle a Jennifer que había acudido a la cita a la que ella debió haber ido, sin embargo decidió no hacerlo, no quería ocasionar algún desconcierto o preocupación en ella.

* * *

::::::::::

:::::::::::

Al día siguiente, Candy como era lo usual llego a su trabajo, horas antes de lo normal, lo hizo con la intención de no encontrarse a Terry por si se le ocurría ir a verla, deseaba evadirlo, no quería verlo y arrepentirse de su impulsiva decisión.

— ¡Hola Candy!, buenos días, pero que temprano has llegado, en verdad me sorprendes cada día, creo que tienes muchos deseos de salir adelante ¿no es así? – exclamo Albert al pasar a un lado por el pasillo en donde se encontraba el escritorio de Candy.

— Señor Andrew, buenos días, me da gusto verle, quisiera hablar con usted, ¿tendrá unos minutos?

— ¡Claro Candy!, para ti siempre los tengo, ven, vamos a mi oficina, debo dejar mi maletín y firmar unas facturas que me acaban de llegar y el de la paquetería vendrá en cinco minutos, ando un poco desfasado en cuanto a tiempo – añadió Albert sonriente.

Candy lo siguió hasta su oficina, ahí él la invito a tomar asiento frente a su escritorio, en lo que él se quitaba el saco colocándolo en el perchero y sentándose en su cómoda silla, con el bolígrafo en mano, sellando el documento que había mencionado, con su firma.

— ¡Listo!, ahora si Candy, te escucho – añadió mirándola con una sonrisa.

— Creo que pensará que soy una tonta por lo que voy a decirle, mucho más porque con anterioridad usted me lo propuso y yo no acepte, en fin, solo quiero preguntarle, ¿si aún sigue en pie la propuesta de ser su asistente?, ¿será posible que aun pueda serlo?

Los ojos de Albert se abrieron de par en par, de la sorpresa que le ocasionó escuchar la petición de Candy.

— Pero, ¡claro que aún sigue en pie!, nada me haría más feliz que alguien tan eficiente como tú, se una a mí, como mi asistente, de hecho esa noticia me viene como anillo al dedo, justo en estos momento – sonrió Albert.

— Y ¿eso por qué señor Andrew?

— Por qué mañana mismo debo viajar a Japón, tenemos una convención, un desfile de modas y la inauguración de un punto de venta nuevo de nuestra compañía en ese lugar, así que necesitaré mucha ayuda, porque cuando eso ocurre, el tiempo me es indispensable y a veces de tan ajetreado olvido ciertas cosas importantes y eso, es lo que menos me gusta.

— ¿Dice usted un viaje a Japón? ¿Del otro lado del mundo? – le cuestiono ella.

— Si Candy, a Japón – afirmó él.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo será?

— Yo calculo que no será breve, al menos necesito irme por un mes, ya que es una tarea extenuante, además de que la convención en sí, durara como una semana, más o menos y esperaremos unos días más para la apertura del punto de venta, así que debemos estar ahí presentes, organizando todo ¿Qué me dices entonces? ¿Podrás viajar a mi lado?

Escuchando a Albert, en ese instante Candy no supo que decir, eso significaba alejarse de Terry e ir junto a Albert, su jefe, a solas, sin embargo Candy reconocía que esa experiencia le sería de mucha utilidad, solo así quizás podría despejar sus ideas respecto a lo que vivía, la distancia le haría sentirse mejor y liberarse de esa depresión y malos recuerdos que tenía, además de ya no ver a Terry, insistiéndole.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí señor Andrew!, solo debo ir y decirle a mi madre hoy mismo, dejare todo listo en casa y mañana partiré a su lado – enderezó su espalda al respaldo de la silla.

— Gracias Candy – con los papeles entre ambas de sus manos, Albert agradeció.

Ya estaba dicho, Candy había hecho su elección y esa era alejarse de Terry, estaba dispuesta a no hacerle saber de ningún modo a él, cuál era su paradero, le diría a todos sus conocidos que nadie le informara al respecto.

* * *

::::::

::::::::::

Entretanto, Terry igual se mantenía ocupado en su empresa, entre papeles y fotografías publicitarias, intentaba concentrarse en una estrategia adecuada para uno de sus clientes, mientras observaba la pantalla de su IMac, con claridad distinguió el rostro de Candy desvaneciéndose en el monitor.

— «Maldición Candy, ¿será posible que nunca podré olvidarte?» - pensó con ambas de sus manos cada una a los lados de sus sienes, presionándolas.

— ¡Hola! – escucho una voz que le dijo desde la puerta de entrada, era una mujer rubia de cabello lacia, Susana.

— ¡Susana! ¿Qué haces aquí? – frunció el entrecejo.

— He venido a visitarte Terry, creí que podríamos ser amigos, no pensé que me recibieras de esa manera – tomo asiento, sin esperar que se lo ofrecieran - ya te dije que acepto nuestra separación, ya no te guardo rencor, quisiera que charlemos, como amigos, como lo fuimos desde que éramos más jóvenes ¿lo recuerdas?

— Claro Susana, discúlpame, es que me sorprende verte, creí que me odiabas por haberte…

— ¡Olvídalo Terry!, ya no quiero tratar ese tema, es algo pasado y no me interesa recordarlo – los ojos llenos de incredulidad de Terry se posaron sobre ella.

— En verdad debo confesarte que se me hizo muy extraño que hayas desaparecido de mi vida sin insistir – adoptando una posición más cómoda añadió él.

— Si lo sé, pero creo que las personas tienen también un límite Terry y no podemos vivir rogándole a alguien que no nos ama, es por eso que me aleje de ti, de hecho me fui a vivir a Madrid por unos meses, hasta hace poco volví – añadió ella, aparentando no estar enterada de nada de lo que ocurría en la vida de Terry, además de hacerse pasar como invulnerable ante su presencia, cuando de sobra sentía que su cuerpo por dentro, ardía de deseo de volver a estar entre sus brazos.

— Que gusto entonces, quizás tengas razón, el tiempo nos vuelve invulnerables – agrego Terry quedándose mirando un punto fijo en la pared.

— Supongo que tu vida sentimental, está más que bien ¿no es cierto? – lo dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

— Prefiero no hablar de eso – el recordarlo, provocaba melancolía en él.

— ¿Por qué Terry?, ¿Qué ocurre?, pensé que estabas enamorado – alego ella.

— Sí lo estoy – al decirlo se paró de su asiento y miro a través de la ventana que estaba en su oficina, observando al exterior mientras recordaba a su amada.

— Ah, bueno, de cualquier modo si no quieres hablar de ello, está bien, yo solo vine a visitarte, porque quería felicitarte por el éxito de tu nueva empresa, además de reiterarte que en mí, tienes a una amiga, que nunca te abandonará Terry, estará ahí para cuando desees buscarle, ya sabes mi número y dirección – tras decirlo Susana se paró de su lugar – cuídate.

Terry solo escucho lo que ella le dijo, sin responder nada, porque sus ojos azules los tenía inmersos contemplando el exterior, ahí donde estaba con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón.

* * *

:::::::::

:::::::::::::

Antes de partir de la empresa, en su camino por el pasillo con rumbo al elevador, Archie salía de una oficina aledaña con unos papeles en las manos, clavando su vista en ellos.

— ¡Archie! – lo interrumpió ella.

— Susana, ¿Qué haces aquí? – cuestiono sorprendido y abrumado de verla - ¿Le has dicho algo a Terry?

— ¿Estás loco Archie?, hicimos un trato, para nada le dije al respecto, ¿crees que me conviene hacerlo? – él negó con la cabeza sin mencionar argumento – estoy muy agradecida contigo por haberme mantenido al tanto de los movimientos de Terry, créeme que me sorprende que hayas accedido a hacerlo, pero supongo que tus motivos debes tener.

— Si y eso motivos no te incumben Susi, así que ya, no me pidas que haga algo más por ti, porque no lo haré, has conseguido que Terry se alejara de Candy, ahora depende de ti el reconquistarlo – Archie se mantenía mirando por doquier, para intentar evitar que Terry lo viera charlando con Susana.

— Veo que estás muy nervioso Archie, ¿Por qué no me dices cuales fueron tus motivos para ayudarme?

— Lo hice por ella, no me pareció que él estuviera confundido en sus sentimientos, Candy no merece eso, ella debe tener a alguien que tenga la seguridad de amarla y no pretenda engañarla o dude de su amor, como lo hizo Terry, eso no me pareció de su parte, mucho menos el que la haya engañado, por un momento creí que sería sensato y no lo haría, pero descubrí que no – el desconcierto de Archie se evidenciaba en la manera que tenía de observar la oficina en donde se encontraba Terry, ya que mientras la veía fruncía el ceño.

— ¿Y tú sí, no la engañarías? – río Susana – por favor Archie, eres igual a Terry, no creo que ahora seas un santo, pero bueno en fin, eso a mí no me incumbe, no entiendo cómo puede gustarles esa tipa.

— Con ella no te metas Susana, aquí se acabó nuestro trato, ¿recuérdalo?

— Claro, no tienes ni que decírmelo… Te veré luego, amigo – se despidió Susana en tono irónico, dispuesta a seguir su camino hacia el elevador.

Esa noche, Terry se decidió a no buscar más a Candy, aun sentía su orgullo herido luego de ese rechazo, la amaba pero necesitaba tiempo a solas para pensar bien, esclarecer sus ideas, por lo cual prefirió acudir a un bar cercano a la oficina, donde a un lado de la barra se dispuso a tomar copas de Whisky, hasta perder la noción y olvidar todo lo que vivía.

En otra parte de la ciudad, Candice alistaba sus maletas para el viaje que emprendería temprano al día siguiente, sería un viaje largo, pero le ayudaría a aclarar su mente e ideas, además de relajarse estando en un lugar por completo desconocido y lleno de gente nueva, pero antes de eso, había llamado a su padre aceptando ir a visitarlo antes de partir.

¿ese viaje alejaría a Candy más de Terry o solo serviría para reafirmar su amor? ¿Él, seguiría dispuesto a insistirle o desistiría de ella?

* * *

 **Hola gracias por su apoyo en esta historia, espero les siga agradando y no me odien tanto porque Candy no acepto, es que no sería justo aceptar asi tan fácil, ella esta herida, además Terry necesita hacer algo más que pedir matrimonio para demostrarle que cambiara por ella, más bien que ha cambiado, quizás esta soledad que tendrá un poquito alejado de ella lo haga comprender, o no sé, todo puede suceder, a lo mejor y no se alejen tanto como creen, veremos que pasa... Pero de que estarán juntos, lo garantizo.**

 **Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, nos leemos pronto, disculpen por no agradecer escribiendo sus nombres como siempre lo hago, pero me pase de rapidísimo. Nos leemos pronto. Saludos.**


	36. LAZOS FAMILIARES

**Capítulo 35.**

* * *

 **"** **LAZOS FAMILIARES"**

* * *

La residencia del señor Jacob, estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, Candy bien temprano llego en un taxi, con una nota en su mano, en donde especificaba la dirección exacta, al llegar, ella observó de lado a lado la gran casa en color blanco, con dos columnas anchas en la entrada. Una residencia llena de ventanas, seguramente de muchas habitaciones.

Sobre la acera, Candy se paró frente al portón negro, decidió llamar a una joven mucama que regaba las plantas en la entrada.

— Hola, buenos días señorita, busco al señor Jacob, ¿vive aquí? – cuestiono la rubia con interés, la joven que regaba las plantas, la miro con firmeza.

— Si señorita, él vive aquí, es mi jefe, supongo que usted debe ser la señorita Candice White ¿cierto?

— Si así es – a Candy se le hizo extraño que esa mucama supiera de ella.

— En seguida le doy acceso.

La residencia por dentro era aún más grande de lo que se veía por fuera, el pasillo principal por donde camino Candy, en cada pared tenía cuadros, pinturas al óleo y uno que otro adorno que combinaba con el tono grisáceo de las paredes.

— Aquí puede esperar al señor Jacob, señorita Candy, en seguida vendrá a atenderle.

— Gracias – indico Candy, mirando a través de una pequeña ventana en ese despacho, que dejaba presenciar con claridad a lo lejos el acantilado, donde Terry mencionó haber estado con su padre de niño.

— Buenos días Candy – interrumpió su letargo, al entrar de improviso Jacob.

— Buenos días señor Jacob – respondió Candy.

— Me agrada mucho que hayas venido a visitarme Candy, es una alegría para mí, el verte aquí, eso es sin duda lo mejor que me ha pasado – sonrió Jacob – por cierto Candy, quiero presentarte a una persona muy especial, es mi sobrina, hace unos años que vive a mi lado, luego de que sufrió un trágico accidente. ¿te gustaría conocerla?

— De acuerdo – respondió Candy.

En cuanto miro hacia la puerta, se asomó una joven delgada y castaña, de piel trigueña, caminaba ayudada por un bastón y sus ojos permanecían cerrados, en ese momento Candy dedujo que se trataba de una invidente.

— Hola, mucho gusto mi nombre es… - Candy se paró para ayudarle a la chica a sentarse.

— ¡Candy!, el gusto es mío, yo soy Camila – le dijo extendiendo la mano - me alegra que hayas venido a visitar a mi tío, eso es muy bueno Candy, ahora él necesita mucho de ti, de su familia – comentó la joven.

— Si Camila, yo también me siento feliz de que mi hija, haya aceptado venir a verme…

— En realidad yo decidí venir así tan de pronto, porque dentro de un rato me iré al aeropuerto, debo viajar a lado de mi jefe a Japón, hay un evento en ese país y como soy su asistente tengo que estar presente – interrumpió Candy.

— ¿Japón?, ¿viajarás hasta allá?, y ¿tu madre estará bien aquí sola?

— Señor Jacob, es muy extraño que se preocupe por la salud de mi madre, pero en efecto, ella estará bien, se quedará acompañada de unos amigos nuestros de hace años, Los Ardley, de todas formas no pienso demorar, he hablado con mi jefe y le pedí estar el menor tiempo posible, él me aseguro que hará lo posible porque ese viaje sea breve, aunque deduzco que al menos dos semanas, si estaré fuera.

Tanto Jacob como su sobrina la escucharon con claridad, Jacob estaba retirado de sus negocios y debido a su enfermedad solo se la pasaba en casa, encerrado en su habitación o recorriendo los pasillos, en ocasiones charlando con su sobrina, pero su vida se había vuelto tan sedentaria, que incluso comenzaba a extrañar sus antiguos viajes alrededor del mundo que tanto le gustaba llevar a cabo.

— Nosotros también iremos a Japón – exclamo Jacob de sopetón, Candy lo miro con desconcierto y Camila, levantó el rostro.

— ¿Irán a Japón?, no entiendo señor Jacob.

— Si Candy, durante muchos años he vivido lejos de mi hija, de ti, ahora que te vuelvo a ver y sé que has dado el primer paso, al menos me alienta a suponer que intentas perdonarme, es por eso, por todos esos años perdidos, que no pienso alejarme más de mi hija, así que Candy, iremos a Japón.

— Eso es imposible, nosotros viajaremos hoy en el avión privado del señor Andrew, así que…- Camila escucho con claridad cuando Candy mencionó «Andrew»

— ¿Has dicho señor Andrew?

— Si, Albert Andrew, él es mi jefe directo.

El corazón de Camila quería salirse de su lugar, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, de nuevo el destino ponía en su camino a Albert, pero ella no quería que la encontrará, eso no, durante muchos años intentó mantenerse distante incluso fingiendo su muerte para que él no sufriera al tener que casarse con una mujer ciega que toda su vida estaría así.

El rostro confuso y las lágrimas que mantenía contenidas en sus ojos cerrados, se deslizaron sobre sus mejillas e intento limpiárselas con un pañuelo que llevaba en su mano, la insignia que tenía ese pañuelo, era una «A» y era similar al que Albert le había prestado a Candy, cuando ella lloró, algo de lo que la rubia de inmediato se percató.

En ese instante Candy recordó, cuando Albert mencionó a una tal «Camila»

— No puede ser la misma – pensó Candy, así que las dudas en ella surgieron – no puede ser la novia muerta del señor Andrew, no, ¿Por qué habría de hacerse pasar por muerta?, ¿será que no lo amaba? – una voz interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

— ¡Candy! ¡Candy! – exclamo Jacob y ella quito su vista del pañuelo de Camila, para mirar a su padre.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Qué sucede?, por un momento te quedaste en silencio, ¿pasa algo? – ella solo negó con la cabeza, mientras miraba a Camila con insistencia.

Camila no se percató de su mirada por el estado en que se encontraba, de modo que Candy pudo indagar con exactitud cada detalle en el rostro de esa chica, necesitaba saber los motivos por los cuales había fingido su muerte, pero para empezar, Candy debía de averiguar si ella era la misma.

— Yo no viajaré a Japón tío, me quedaré aguardando por ti en casa – indico Camila.

— ¿Pero porque?, sí has estado encerrada desde que te mudaste, deberías distraerte, te hará mucha falta hacerlo.

— Entiendo tío, pero como Candy lo menciona su viaje no es de placer, es de negocios, así que no creo prudente ir – Candy comenzó a sospechar de lo que Camila decía.

— Creo que lo mejor es que usted tampoco vaya señor Jacob, ese viaje me servirá para esclarecer mis ideas en cuanto a la reciente noticia de que usted es mi padre, necesito estar lejos de todo para sentirme mejor, ¿cree que pueda comprenderme?

— Tienes razón Candy, disculpa por haber sido entrometido, es que ahora que dispongo de tan poco tiempo, a veces quisiera comerme el mundo entero, pero te comprendo, el que estés aquí, me afirma que tienes interés de darme una oportunidad y eso es lo que importa. No me queda más que desearte buen viaje, pero antes de que te marches, quiero decirte que he pagado el monto total del apartamento donde ahora viven, ya es suyo Candy, de ustedes – los ojos de Candy lo miraron con sorpresa, ¿Cómo era eso posible?, ¿Cuándo hablo con Andrew para comprárselo? – es un obsequio por todo lo mal padre que he sido.

— No debió hacerlo, se lo agradezco, pero debo decirle que yo estoy dispuesta a sacar a mi familia adelante por méritos propios, no necesito su dinero señor…

— ¡Erickson! – dijo él, ese era el desconocido apellido, que ahora descubría Candice.

— De acuerdo señor Erickson, debo irme, con permiso, adiós Camila – diciendo eso Candy avanzó hacia la salida.

En su recorrido por el pasillo, alguien intento detenerla con un argumento, que esperaba fuese convincente;

— ¡Candy!, sé que mi tío te mantuvo privada de su calor de padre, pero las personas nos equivocamos, cometemos errores y es de humanos perdonar, tener el valor de hacerlo, solo así podemos darnos la oportunidad de ser felices, debes aceptar a tu padre Candy, yo he sido testigo del sufrimiento por el que él ha atravesado, y sé que está arrepentido, al menos dale una oportunidad, verás que no te arrepentirás – la detuvo Camila, logrando hacer que se parara en el pasillo, antes de llegar a la puerta de salida.

— ¿Tú lo has hecho Camila?

— No comprendo Candy – respondió ella.

— ¿Perdonar? O equivocarte más bien – el silencio reino por unos segundos.

— Sí Candy, quizás me he equivocado pero lo hice por amor, por evitar el sufrimiento de aquella persona que algún día ame, ¿sabes?, espero que si lo vuelvo a encontrar, él me perdone, es por eso que no me gusta saber que tu guardas rencor Candy, deberías aprender a perdonar, porque debe ser doloroso que te guarden rencor por tus errores – añadió Camila, esas palabras eran sinceras, pero también le hicieron recordar a Candy, lo mal que andaba su relación con Terry a causa de la falta de un perdón, uno que ella aún se sentía indispuesta a darlo.

— Camila, sé que no nos conocemos bien, que apenas nos han presentado, por el breve tiempo que tengo para hablar no puedo explayarme haciéndote preguntas, pero solo tengo una duda, ¿Por qué te afecto que yo mencionará el nombre de Albert Andrew?

Camila de nuevo enmudeció, se quedó petrificada sin saber que decirle, era evidente que Candy parecía ser muy meticulosa y observadora, pero lo que entre Camila y Albert había ocurrido, para ella era cosa del pasado, anhelaba que él fuese feliz con otra mujer, una llena de vida y de noble corazón, alguien como.

— «Candy» - pensó Camila – No entiendo de lo que me hablas Candy, yo no me puse nerviosa ni melancólica por escuchar mencionar ese nombre.

— Camila – se le acercó Candy y la sujeto del hombro - ¿sabes?, estoy enterada de que el señor Andrew tuvo una novia que se llamaba Camila y ella falleció – el rostro de la trigueña se pasmó al escucharla – pero curiosamente, hoy vengo a visitar al que dice ser mi verdadero padre y conozco a mi prima, quien por casualidad también se llama Camila, y lleva consigo un pañuelo con la insignia de los Andrew, ¿quisieras decirme si es solo casualidad Camila? ¿o existe un secreto que no quieras compartir?

— ¡No le digas nada de mi Candy!, por favor, él no debe saber que yo estoy viva…

— ¿Pero por qué? –exclamo Candy sorprendida aun sin comprender.

— ¡Por qué no!, eso es algo que nunca debiste saber, por favor no intervengas Candy.

— Pero él te amaba, me lo dijo, rompiste su corazón, eso es cruel ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— Candy, por favor, solo intenta hacer que se olvide de mi para siempre, yo ya no quiero estar a su lado – ahí intentó inventar algo para que Candy desistiera de cuestionarla - ¡no lo amo Candy!, me duele recordarlo, porque lo hice sufrir, pero decidí hacerme pasar por muerta por que no quise casarme con él, no podía casarme con un hombre que no amaba.

— No te creo.

— ¡Pues créelo Candy!

— Él es bueno y se merece una mujer que lo haga feliz, esa mujer no soy yo Candy, no lo seré nunca, menos así como estoy, ¡ciega!

— ¿es eso verdad? Tu ceguera te detuvo de seguir con él ¿cierto? – Camila se hizo a un lado, dándole la espalda a Candy.

— ¿Por qué?, no es justo.

— ¡Si lo es!, por favor Candy, no quiero volver a saber de ese hombre y te ruego que si tienes tantita consideración conmigo, evites decirle que existo ¿de acuerdo?, porque si lo haces, te odiaré Candy, y no quiero odiar a mi prima, a quien anhelaba conocer con tantas ansias – al decirlo Camila derramo algunas lágrimas de tristeza, por lo cual Candy optó por abrazarla para darle consuelo.

Candy descubría que su prima, era la misma mujer que Albert le mencionó, aquella que para él estaba muerta, sin duda sería difícil guardar ese secreto, pero Candy debía hacerlo, la amistad entre su prima y ella tenía potencial de convertirse en algo especial, así que no quedaba menos que aceptar lo que ella le pedía, discreción.

* * *

 **Hola, hola, de nuevo saludandoles con este inicio de semana, espero tengan una linda semana. Este capitulo se trato de resolver un poco de misterios ¿o enredarles más?, jejeje espero que no, ya pronto veremos más de los rebeldes, eh, no se me olvida.**

 **Agradeciendo Reviews:**

 **SkarlletNorman-Alesita77-Patty-Gladys-ClausMart-Guest-FlorMnll-Flaissh-RoseDeGrandchester-Dianley-Merlia-AmyCL-Guest-GiselQuiroz-Esme05-MaryJaimes-Guest-GabyGrandchester. Gracias a todas chicas por sus lindos comentarios. Saludos, que estén bien.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **¡Chau!**


	37. UN VACIÓ QUE NADA LLENA

**Capítulo 36.**

* * *

 **"** **UN VACIÓ** **QUE NADA LLENA"**

* * *

::::::::

::::::::::

Candy quedo de verse con Albert afuera del corporativo Andrew, de ahí partirían juntos hacia el aeropuerto, tomando rumbo hacia Japón, sin embargo existía un cambio de planes respecto a eso.

— ¡Buenos días Albert!, ¿todo listo? – cuestionó Candy, al llegar de improviso, mientras Albert estaba en el estacionamiento del lugar, subiendo una maleta a la cajuela de la camioneta.

— ¡Hola Candy!, ¡buen día!, si ya todo listo, pero necesito hablar contigo, hubo un cambio de planes – lo que dijo sorprendió a la rubia que con la comisura de sus labios hizo una mueca.

— ¿Cambio de planes?, no comprendo bien, ¿por qué? O más bien ¿qué?

— Si sé que te debo una disculpa por no avisarte anoche como siempre lo hago, pero no pude, me quede hasta tarde trabajando en la oficina al pensar que viajaría a Japón. Resulta que ya no iremos – el rostro de Candy mostró aún más desconcierto – ayer me avisaron que hubo un desastre natural, al parecer un terremoto que sacudió la ciudad y se canceló el congreso por el incidente.

— ¡Dios mío! – se tapó la boca Candy – que espantoso.

— Sí, es una desgracia lamentable, pero al parecer no hubieron victimas según los reportes oficiales, aun así, pues tuvo que cancelarse el congreso, las instalaciones del lugar quedaron en muy mal estado, otra de las cosas, el edificio que te dije que se inauguraría, también quedo destruido, así que no habrá nada que aperturar, al menos no por ahora, habrá que esperar un tiempo, postergarlo – señalo Albert mientras Candy le miraba, procediendo a añadir.

— ¿Pero entonces?, ¿A dónde iremos?, si se canceló el viaje, no comprendo.

— Si mira, aun no terminaba, resulta que se canceló el congreso en Japón, pero no el evento en sí, este se llevará a cabo en Las Vegas, en un hotel de lujo, ya que los inversionistas quisieron mover el lugar donde se celebraría, así que se cambió la fecha para mañana, aun así, iremos desde hoy como habíamos quedado.

— ¿Iremos a las Vegas? – sonrió Candy con la idea – pues de lujo, me parece genial.

Era un hecho, ya no irían a Japón, ahora les esperaba Las Vegas, de todas formas aunque haya habido ese cambio, Candy viajaría, se alejaría de todo por lo menos algunos días.

— Sabía que te agradaría la idea, a mí también me pareció muy bien, si te soy sincero, no tenía muchas ganas de viajar tan lejos, es una travesía un poco extenuante – la miró con una sonrisa – ah, se me olvidaba, Eliza irá con nosotros, como editora en jefe debe seleccionar algunos diseños, ¿no tienes algún inconveniente con ello?

— Por supuesto que no – respondió ella.

Mientras ambos se miraban, parados a un lado del vehículo no se percataron que unos ojos dilatados del coraje los miraban a lo lejos, observando como Candy subía su maleta en la cajuela de la camioneta Cadillac negra de Albert.

Terry era quien los observaba desafiante, así que sin poder contener su enojo y el verlos tan felices y a punto de partir juntos quien sabe a dónde, él exploto de enfado, arrugo con todas sus fuerzas una lata de soda que recién se había tomado, la tiró en un contenedor de basura cercano y avanzó hacía ellos.

— ¿A dónde demonios crees que llevarás a mi novia? – se abalanzó de pronto hacia Albert, recargándolo hacia un costado de la camioneta, mientras tiraba con fuerza de su corbata negra - ¡Ahora mismo me vas a decir! ¿Qué pretendes Albert Andrew? ¿Qué?

— ¡Terry! – intervino Candy, halando a Terry del jersey en color oscuro que vestía - ¡Suéltalo!

A Candy se le hizo un poco extraño ver a Terry aparecer de la nada, parecía su sombre siguiéndola por doquier siempre, por un momento Candy pensó que quizás él dejaría de insistirle luego de rechazar su propuesta de matrimonio, mucho más porque en toda la noche no le llamo con insistencia, como lo hacía desde su separación.

Aunque también, le afecto un poco verlo tan dejado en su aspecto físico, pareciera que ya ni se afeitara a diario, otro de los casos, estaba demasiado tomado y olía mucho a tabaco, seguro de pasarla fumando seguido, las ojeras en su rostro denotaban la falta de sueño también.

Albert por su lado, solo lo miraba confundido, nunca antes lo había visto actuar de esa manera, él lo conocía, poco, pero ya habían charlado antes, además por el aliento notó que estaba borracho, así que el rubio como todo un caballero, evito armar un conflicto aun mayor ahí frente a Candy.

— Tranquilo Terrence, no pretendo nada, solo iremos a un viaje de negocios – intervino Albert, metiendo las manos para sujetar las de Terry y alejarlo de su corbata – creo que necesitas hablar con tu novio, les daré espacio – se dirigió ahora a Candy y Terry lo soltó, pero estuvo a punto de golpearle el rostro antes de eso – te espero en el auto Candy, ¿de acuerdo?

— Si gracias Albert y.. ¡Terry ya no es mi novio! - le respondió ella afirmando, entretanto Terry seguía observando con discordia esa amistad que ahora parecía más cercana, además de que no le pareció escuchar lo que ella menciono respecto a su finalizada relación.

— ¡Ahora le dices Albert!, ¡ya no es señor Andrew para ti!, ¿no es así Candy?, veo que estas familiarizándote mucho con él, por eso tienes que darle tantas explicaciones, vaya pero, ¡que rápido me olvidaste!

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí Terry?! pensé que dejarías de acosarme, te dije que no quiero saber nada de ti – le gritó – ¿hasta cuando me vas a dejar de molestar?, ¡además vienes ebrio!, me haces quedar en vergüenza con mi jefe, ¡estuviste a punto de golpearlo! ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿dices que olvido?, cuando el que se olvidó de mi fuiste tú y es por eso que…

Ella intento decir que por eso estaban distanciados, pero se contuvo de hacerlo, ya que se había prometido así misma el intentar olvidarlo, aunque le era imposible, de hecho el verlo tan cercano a ella, la hacía sentirse traicionada por sus sentimientos que a gritos le pedían olvidar todo y perdonar.

— No Candy, yo no te he olvidado, te quiero, créeme, no puedo estar sin ti, todo me hace recordarte, porque no nos damos otra oportunidad de ser felices, hagámoslo por favor – suplico Terry mirándola con firmeza a los ojos, incluso acercándosele más poniéndola de espaldas a la parte trasera del vehículo de Albert, quien solo observaba por el retrovisor los gestos que hacían con las manos.

— ¡No Terry!, no puedo hacerlo, tú me traicionaste, rompiste mi corazón, jugaste con mis sentimientos, no fuiste capaz de decirme la verdad, dudaste de lo que sentías por mí, ¿Qué esperas que yo crea?, ¡no Terry!, lo siento ¡pero no!, no quiero ser esa chica tonta que su novio le hace lo que quiere y ella lo perdona por amor, no…

— Pero aún me amas, lo sé, ¿Por qué este afán de seguir sufriendo?, ¿Por qué no solo dejamos todo atrás y olvidamos?

— No Terry, déjame ser feliz, sé que algún día encontraré a algún hombre que este a mi lado, me respete, me valore y no juegue con mis sentimientos, lo más importante, que no los hiera como lo hiciste tú. Ojala lo comprendas porque esto se ha terminado para siempre.

Las lágrimas fueron incontenibles para ambos, mucho más para Terry, porque del enfado que sintió giro su rostro hacia el vehículo, observando que Albert aguardaba en el interior, lo que le hizo pensar «Seguro el hombre al que se refiere es ese tipo, claro él ante sus ojos es intachable, el hombre perfecto»

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Mi lugar lo ocupará Albert?! ¡Seguro disfrutarás de ese viaje a su lado! ¿sabes Candy?, creo que tú fuiste la que nunca me amó, de seguro ya te gustaba Andrew y por eso disfrutas de viajar con él, sin importarte yo, mi sufrimiento, incluso ignorando todo lo que vivimos, ¡por ese tipo!, ¿Qué deseas Candy? ¿Dinero?, lo hubieses dicho desde un principio, pude seguirte pagando por... – rezongó Terry llegando al punto de ofenderla de lo celoso en extremo que estaba, siendo interrumpido por una bofetada.

— ¡Eres un imbécil Terrence Grandchester! ¡No quiero volver a verte más en mi vida!, ¡no me molestes!

Antes de que él la siguiera ofendiendo con su argumento, Candy al distinguir esas lágrimas recorrer por las mejillas de ese hombre que aun amaba, se sintió un poco conmovida de verlo sufrir que de nuevo sus deseos de perdonarlo regresaron, pero al escucharlo decir en ese tono despectivo que Albert ocuparía su lugar, de nuevo comportándose desconfiado ante el rubio, haciéndola ver como una chica fácil, ella se enfadó.

Lo irritada que estaba se le distinguía en cada poro de su piel, incluso sus mejillas se sonrosaron y las pecas se enmarcaron más en su rostro, por lo que empujándolo hacia a un lado, ella avanzó rumbo a la puerta del copiloto, dejando a Terry parado sin decir más.

— ¿Todo bien Candy? – cuestiono Albert en cuanto entró ella al vehículo.

— Si Gracias, solo vayámonos lo más pronto posible.

— Claro.

Terrence cuando distinguió que la Cadillac, avanzaba dejándolo ahí en el estacionamiento, parado con sus penas al hombro, reaccionó de esas palabras que le había dicho a Candy, « ¡Pero que estúpido he sido!, maldición, ¿Qué me pasa?, porque odio verla con alguien más, mucho más aún si es ese tipo, a quien ahora solo aborrezco, seguro él si se ganará su amor, ¡no! »

* * *

:::::::::

::::::::::

Desilusionado y triste antes las palabras tan severas de Candy, en donde le daba un adiós definitivo, incluso dispuesta a buscar la felicidad en otros brazos, decidió irse directo a su apartamento, pero incluso ahí la recordaba más, sus besos, sus caricias, esas sonrisas que en ocasiones iluminaron su existencia, hasta rememoró las discusiones que también solían haber entre ellos, disputas que por lo regular terminaban en la cama, extasiados de placer confortándose el uno al otro.

En su apartamento, dispuesto a descansar, decidió tomarse unas cervezas antes de hacerlo, por lo que tumbado en el sofá de su sala, intentó cerrar los ojos y escuchó que tocaron a la puerta, el primer sonido no le hizo mucho caso, no quería que nadie lo molestara, pero el segundo fue más intenso, insistente.

— ¡Terry! ¡amigo! – era Archie quien se aparecía en su puerta, poniendo los ojos en blanco Terry le dio la espalda, dejándolo que entrara.

— ¿Qué pasó Archie?, estaba intentando descansar – exclamo Terry, tumbándose de espaldas al sofá, mientras cerraba sus ojos.

— ¿Descansar?, ¡pero si son las seis de la tarde!, ¿desde cuándo te volviste una abuela de la caridad?

— Deja de molestar Archie – balbuceo, ya que no quería ni emitir palabra.

— En serio Terrence, sé que estás sufriendo por lo de Candy, pero debes superarlo, diviértete, hoy hay un cóctel en un restaurante muy prestigiado en la ciudad, estamos invitados Terry, ambos debemos ir.

— Hazlo tú solo, yo no quiero – estirando su mano derecha lo más que pudo, alcanzó el cojín de un sillón aledaño, poniéndoselo sobre la cabeza – no tengo ánimos de nada.

— Pues deberías tenerlos, además ambos somos socios y como en numerosas ocasiones me has hecho quedarme a tu lado para trabajar hasta tarde, es justo que ahora tengas que acompañarme, no pienso ir solo – frente a su amigo, Archie le quitó de encima el cojín que tenía sobre el rostro - ¡Estás hecho un fiasco!, pareces un vagabundo Terrence, ¿desde cuándo no te has afeitado?, además, mira que deplorable esta tu departamento, solo huele a alcohol y tabaco.

— ¡Pareces mi madre Archibald!, mejor vete, consigue una modelo que te acompañe y llévala a la cama como siempre lo haces, a mi déjame seguir mi vida como mejor se me plazca.

— ¿Cómo mejor te plazca?, ¿así de deplorable?, no hermano, vamos no me iré de aquí hasta que no accedas, anda, solo será hoy, luego podrás tumbarte sobre tu cama todo el día si lo deseas, es más, hoy es viernes, el fin de semana puedes disfrutar tu soledad – Terry logró entreabrir un ojo y le miró, alzando la ceja.

— ¡Demonios Archie!, de acuerdo – logró convencerlo.

Terrence decidió incorporarse de donde estaba, para tomar una ducha y afeitarse. Mientras estaba en el tocador, mirándose al espejo después de afeitarse, recordó las palabras hirientes de la mujer que amaba, esas donde le dejaba en claro que pese a lo que hiciera, ella no regresaría con él, eso aún le dolía solo de rememorarlo, sin embargo decidió salir esa noche, olvidar todo al menos por esa vez.

* * *

::::::::::  
::::::::::::::

El lugar parecía alegre, todas las personas sonreían a diestra y siniestra, aunque solo fuesen risas hipócritas, como pensaba Terrence en sus adentros, sin embargo él no sonreía, pese a estar dispuesto a pasar la noche en ese sitio, solo por acompañar a su amigo y encontrar uno que otro conocido que lo felicitara ante el inminente crecimiento de su empresa, nada lo hacía sentir mejor.

Por doquier miraba el rostro de Candy, incluso en los lustrosos platos sobre las mesas con manteles blancos que había situadas alrededor de la plataforma, donde se presentaría la colección de un diseñador de modas famoso. Luego de ir a ese coctel, se dejó convencer por Archie, de asistir a un club nocturno.

— Terry, ¡hola! Que agradable encontrarte aquí – lo saludo Susana quien al distinguirlo de inmediato se dirigió hacia donde estaba solo, porque Archie estaba bailando con una chica que encontró. Terry pese a ser seducido por algunas mujeres, decidió no bailar ni hacerles caso, el prefería seguir tomando, ahogándose en el licor.

— Hola Susana ¿Qué tal? – le respondió él, luego de haber tomado casi una botella entera de Whisky que estaba sobre su mesa.

— ¿puedo acompañarte? – le preguntó sentándose junto a él, haciendo a un lado el vaso que tenía sobre la mesa.

— ¿Qué haces?

— No deberías de tomar tanto Terry, seguro estás así por ella, ¿verdad?, esa mujer solo ha ocasionado estragos en tu vida, si yo fuera ella, nunca me hubiese alejado de ti – eso se lo decía mirándolo a los ojos, mientras él evadía esa mirada, clavando sus ojos en la mesa.

— No quiero hablar de eso – respondió él – será mejor que me dejes solo Susana, quiero disfrutar de lo que me queda de esa botella.

— Terry, ¿Por qué no vamos a mi apartamento y allá te relajas?, quiero cuidarte, ser tu apoyo en estos momentos, seguro ella no quiere volver a verte, pero aquí estoy yo que no pienso abandonarte Terry, aun te amo y lo seguiré haciendo toda mi vida – alego Susana, girándole el rostro a Terry, sujetándolo por el mentón – mírame Terry, yo puedo hacer que la olvides, que jamás la recuerdes, esa mujer no merece nada de ti, no distingue tu dolor ni es capaz de perdonar el error que hayas cometido.

Esas palabras desconcertaron a Terry, haciéndolo cuestionarse; ¿Cómo es que Susana sabe que cometí un error y por eso Candy me dejo?

— ¿Cómo sabes que Candy se alejó de mí por un error?

— Bueno es fácil deducirlo Terry, ¿olvidas que tú y yo duramos mucho tiempo juntos?, en ese largo periodo pude conocer tus defectos, aquellos en los que en innumerables veces te perdone, yo sabía que en cualquier momento caerías de nuevo y era ahí justo, en ese instante, en que sabría si en verdad esa mujer era capaz de amarte tanto, como para perdonarte.

Terry se metió los dedos dentro de sus cabellos, incluso sobándose el cuello al escuchar lo que Susana había dicho, estaba titubeante al pensar que en verdad Candy no lo amara, que ahora estuviera pensando en alguien más, por ejemplo; Albert Andrew.

— Sin duda ese tipo es el hombre perfecto para ella, seguro ahora está con él, en ese maldito viaje – pensó Terrence, incluso del enfado y los celos que percibía, sujeto la botella de Whisky, tomándose de un sorbo el sobrante de líquido que le quedaba.

— ¡Terry! – intervino Susana, quitándole la botella de la boca - ¿Qué ocurre contigo?

— ¡Déjame Susana!, no soy un bebé para que me cuides, no necesito que nadie lo haga ¿está claro?, ahora mismo ¡me largo!

Diciendo eso, se paró de donde estaba, encaminándose a la salida, pero antes de que eso sucediera, sintió que alguien lo sujeto por la mano, tirando hasta encerrarlo en un cuarto oscuro, un pequeño espacio como de un metro cuadrado, donde esa atrevida mujer acaparo sus labios.

— ¡Espera! – le dijo él empujándola hacia adelante.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¿Por qué me empujas Terry?, pensé que te gustaría la sorpresa – añadió la joven modelo sonriéndole – hacía tiempo que no te veía y ahora que te encuentro, quise que volviéramos a revivir aquellos momentos que pasamos juntos en la universidad ¿recuerdas?

— Lo siento Carol, pero no estoy en mi mejor momento, lo lamento – diciéndolo él salió de aquel pequeño espacio, avanzando hacia la barra ahí se sentó en un taburete, la chica lo siguió.

— ¡Terry, no comprendo!, quise darte una sorpresa, porque me encontré a Archie y me dijo que estabas aquí, y me recibes de esa manera, ¿Qué te pasa?

— Solo déjame estar solo Carol, no quiero ver a nadie, vine a tomar, a estar en paz.

— ¡Eres patético Terry!, en serio, jamás pensé que te convirtieras en un aguafiestas, eres peor que mi abuelo, das asco – exclamo la chica en tono despectivo, mirándolo mientras él la ignoraba, quitándole un caballito de Tequila, a una joven que se encontraba en la barra, a quien solo alcanzó a escuchar que dijo; ¡oyes!

— ¿Qué quieres Carol?, he dicho que necesito estar solo, ¿Qué parte de esa palabra no comprendes?, no me apetece tu compañía – de nuevo alegó, caminando hacia su antigua mesa y sentándose, ahora que Susana ya no estaba.

— Pero Terry, en verdad te extrañe – añadió Carol, siguiéndolo para sentársele sobre las piernas – ¿a poco me vas a negar que no extrañabas que hiciera esto?

Terry sintió que una suave pero atrevida mano, le tocaba la entrepierna, subiendo hasta la ingle, mientras que la otra permanecía rodeando su cuello.

— ¡¿Qué haces?! – dijo enfadado, empujándola, incluso haciendo que cayera al piso y la gente a su alrededor la mirara.

— ¡estúpido! – se incorporó de nuevo Carol, avergonzada, que incluso lo ebria que estaba se le bajo de haber caído de nalgas al suelo - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso te has vuelto un maldito homosexual?, cuando acepte la propuesta de Archie de venir al club a encontrarme contigo, jamás imagine que me encontraría con un gay y no con un hombre como lo fue mi antiguo amigo universitario – levantó la voz Carol enfadada de presenciar el rechazo de Terrence, sorprendida también en extremo de descubrir esa nueva actitud en él.

Mientras ella le reclamaba hizo su aparición Archibald;

— ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – cuestionó llegando a la mesa, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Carol.

— Que el imbécil de tu amigo, ahora no es más que un estúpido homosexual reprimido.

— No me apetece estar con una mujer como tú Carol, ¡Eres patética! – mencionó en tono irónico y la chica intentó abalanzarse sobre él, mientras este reía como un desquiciado.

— ¿Qué tienes Terry?, ¡has enloquecido! – exclamo Archie, deteniendo a Carol, quien de lo cabreada que estaba tomó su bolso de la mesa y se fue del lugar.

— ¿Qué pretendías Archie? ¿Por qué demonios le has dicho a esa mujer que viniera?, ¡Te dije que quería estar solo!, que no necesitaba ver a ¡nadie!, mucho menos ¡mujeres!, me sacaste de mi maldito apartamento con el pretexto de que iríamos al coctel, ¡de acuerdo!, ¡fuimos! Y luego me traes a un club, donde aseguraste que solo vendríamos a tomar y charlar, te largas con una modelo y primero se aparece Susana – ahí Archie lo miro desconcertado, ni él sabía porque Susana había aparecido – y luego llega esa tonta de Carol. ¿Qué demonios pretendes Archie?

— ¡Que olvides a Candy! ¡que la saques de tu cabeza de una vez por todas!

— ¡¿Por qué?!, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

— ¡Por que no la mereces! – eso se lo dijo en tono retador Archie, para esa instancia, Terry ya se había puesto frente a él, fulminándolo con la mirada.

— ¿no la merezco?, ¿entonces quien sí? ¿Tú? – eso silenció a Archie, logrando que Terry frunciera el entrecejo – Ahora lo comprendo todo, ¡tú!, ¡Tú estás enamorado de Candy! ¿verdad?, por eso me diste esa maldita sugerencia de que la engañara con otra para salir de mis dudas, ¡eres un miserable Archie!, y por años te considere un amigo, no eres más que un…

— ¡Tú no mereces a Candy!, siempre dudaste de su amor, yo nunca te obligue a que la engañarás, no eres un niño pequeño, ¡eres un hombre! Y si te revolcaste con otra mujer, fue porque así lo quisiste, no me vengas con pendejadas que ni tú te las crees Grandchester. Será mejor que dejes a Candy ser feliz, ella tiene derecho a conocer el amor en alguien más, alguien que si este dispuesto a darle lo que tú no quieres, ser incondicional para ella – espeto Archie, de nuevo con actitud retadora incluso golpeando la mesa, vaciando la copa de Terry, que cayó al suelo - ¡Yo por ejemplo!, la haré ser feliz en todos los aspectos, entre mis brazos….

No termino de decirlo porque un fuerte golpe lo aventajo por el rostro, tirándolo al suelo, algo que no demoro mucho debido a que se incorporó del mismo, abalanzándose sobre el hombre al que alguna vez considero mejor amigo, dando de igual forma un golpe certero, así comenzó una riña sin precedentes que estaba siendo presenciada por todos los presentes en ese club nocturno exclusivo en la ciudad.

* * *

 **Hola Gracias a todos por leer esta historia, espero estén bien. Seguimos actualizando ojala les guste este capitulo. Quedaré al pendiente de sus comentarios que recibo gustosa. Agradezco a quienes me siguen y agregan en favoritos, tambien a quienes siguen mi página en face, y los que leen en silencio, mil gracias a todos. Besos.**

 **Agradeciendo Reviews:**

 **Guest-Alesita77-Patty-Dajimar-SkarlletNorman-MaryJaimes-PaulayJoaqui-RoseDeGrandchester-Esme05-AmyCL-Guest-MayMay-Flaissh-XFTO. Gracias por sus valiosos comentarios chicas, les aprecio mucho, por cierto se acercan sucesos inesperados. Que estén bien.**

 **Nos leemos pronto. Saludos.**

 **¡Chau!**


	38. TURBADA

**Capítulo 37.**

* * *

 **"** **Turbada"**

* * *

 **:::::::::::::**

 **::::::::::::::::**

El hotel en donde se hospedaron Albert, Candy y Eliza, fue el mismo donde se llevaría a cabo la convención. Al terminar el evento Eliza invito a Candy a su apartamento, comentándole que tenía unas amigas que deseaban organizar una pequeña fiesta entre mujeres luego de realizado el evento, estas chicas eran conocidas de Eliza desde su época universitaria.

Al encontrarlas en ese lugar, les pareció genial revivir viejos momentos como buenas amigas que siempre fueron. Candy decidió aceptar ir, pero estando en ese sitio y al ver los vestidos tan ceñidos al cuerpo que llevaban esas chicas, los escotes de ellos y lo bien que se la estaban pasando ingiriendo tequila, se sintió un poco fuera de lugar, ella no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de reuniones.

Hacía muchos años que no tomaba ni una sola gota de alcohol, alguna vez recordó haberlo hecho cuando fue una adolescente en preparatoria, pero desde que se graduó mantuvo un distanciamiento con dos chicas que fueron sus mejores amigas, de hecho ambas se habían mudado a Europa y pues ella solo se dedicó a ayudar a su madre, privándose de la palabra "diversión".

— ¿Qué tienes Candy?, te noto muy apagada, ¿no te agrada estar aquí? – le cuestiono Eliza, sentándose junto a ella para intentar reanimarla - ¿quieres una copa?, quizás te ayude a olvidar.

— No Eliza, gracias, yo no ingiero alcohol.

— Anda Candy, no seas así, estamos entre puras mujeres ¿Qué puede pasar?, mis amigas son agradables, puedes confiar en ellas ¡en serio!

Mientras charlaban, una amiga de Eliza, llamada Michelle, se paró de donde estaba, colocándose en medio de la sala, sobre la alfombra gris en forma circular que había en la suite.

— ¡A ver chicas!, esa joven de allá, ¿Cómo es que se llama? – hizo un gesto en su rostro, enarcando una ceja.

— ¡Candy! – respondió Eliza con una sonrisa.

— ¡Bueno, Candy!, de acuerdo, veo que está muy melancólica, pareciera que te aburrimos ¿no es así?

— ¡No! – intervino Candy – no es eso, solo que quizás estoy un poco cansada, debo ir a mi habitación.

Diciéndolo se paró, dispuesta a avanzar a la puerta de salida, pero otra chica la detuvo por el antebrazo, llevándola al centro a un lado de Michelle.

— ¡De eso nada Candy! – dijo Michelle - ¿acaso pensabas abandonarnos?, ¡no!, somos mujeres e hicimos un pacto y ese fue ¡quedarnos hasta al amanecer! – carcajeo Michelle, levantando su vaso alto de cristal, para luego acabarse de un sorbo el contenido.

— Es que yo no acostumbro tomar, es por eso que se divertirán más sin mí.

— ¡No!, tú te quedarás aquí, porque empezaremos unos juegos – Candy la miro desconcertada - ¡Sí!, aunque me veas con esa cara de « ¿qué?», así será, es más, hagamos un trato, qué te parece si te tomas, solo un coctel, luego de eso dejaré que te vayas a tu habitación ¿de acuerdo?

— Pero…

— ¡Anda no seas mojigata! – la interrumpió por lo que Candy no le quedo más remedio que asentar con la cabeza - ¡Sí!

Feliz de haber logrado su cometido, Michelle avanzó hacia donde estaba Eliza en el minibar de la suite, allí se dispuso a preparar una piña colada para Candy, en lo que lo hacía, la rubia permanecía sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala, escuchando las charlas de las otras dos chicas que habían en ese lugar.

— ¿Qué haces Michelle? – cuestiono Eliza a su amiga, al ver que colocaba una píldora de éxtasis, dentro de la bebida de Candy.

— Nada, pondremos feliz a tu amiga Eliza, eso es todo – respondió sonriente mientras meneaba con una cuchara la mezcla en un vaso largo de cristal.

— No creo que sea bien hacer eso Michelle, Candy no está acostumbrada a tomar alcohol, mucho menos drogas, ¿y si le hacen daño?

— No te angusties Eliza, tu amiga es muy mojigata, vamos a quitarle un poquito lo tonta, que se despabile, además somos puras mujeres ¿Qué puede pasar?, otra de las cosas, ¡nosotras también las ingeriremos!, vamos Eliza, por los viejos tiempos de universidad, anda amiga ¿sí? – el rostro de Michelle hizo un puchero para lograr que Eliza accediera.

— De acuerdo Michelle, solo espero que eso no le haga daño a Candy, porque de ser así, me meteré en graves problemas con mi jefe.

— Ash, tu ni te apures, no pasará nada, esta pastilla es suave – carcajeo Michelle, encaminándose con el vaso hacia donde estaba Candy, que ni cuenta se había dado de lo que estaba a punto de ingerir.

Michelle se sentó a lado de la pecosa, brindándole el vaso, mientras le sonreía:

— ¡Ten!, debes disfrutarla, es una piña colada, verás que con esa copa te relajarás un poco, luego podrás irte a dormir ¡todo lo que quieras!

— Gracias – al sujetar la bebida, Candy primero olfateo el contenido, luego procedió a darle un sorbo.

Como la bebida era dulce y tenía un sabor agradable, aparte el color era llamativo y para nada lucía peligroso, ella se sintió en confianza de tomarse todo el contenido aprisa, así de esa forma podría irse pronto. Pero al terminarse todo, comenzó a sentir su cabeza mareada, también una fuerte excitación la invadió, se sentía feliz, quería carcajear por todo y su lado deshinbido la estaba tomando presa.

— ¿Así que el infeliz de tu novio te puso el cuerno? – la cuestionó Michelle con interés, ya que un rato después Candy había contado toda su vida a esas chicas desconocidas, además seguía ingiriendo alcohol, ya no cócteles, sino whisky en las rocas como sus compañeras, incluso el sabor amargo pasaba desapercibido en sus sentidos.

— ¡Sí!, ¡el infeliz degenerado!, ¡por eso lo deje! – exclamo Candy ya ebria, parada en medio de la sala, con su copa en la mano, dándole sorbos a cada rato.

— Uhm, ¡pues tu deberías hacerle lo mismo a él!, has escuchado ese dicho que menciona; "ojo por ojo, diente por diente", ¡hazlo!, ya basta de las chicas estúpidas y recatadas que permiten que los hombres se salgan con la suya, ¡somos mujeres, muy valiosas! Y debemos hacerles pagar sus errores a los malnacidos, es más, dices que te ha rogado, seguro simulará arrepentimiento y luego volverá a engañarte, ese tipo de hombres son así.

— ¿Cómo dices que se llama tu novio? – cuestiono una de las otras chicas, Miriam.

— Su nombre es Terrence Grandchester.

— ¡Terry! – exclamo Christine, una más de las cinco que estaban presentes incluida Candy – ese tipo lo conozco, es un casanovas, una noche la pasamos muy bien – sonrió Christine y Candy se puso seria.

— ¡Lo haré! – fue su respuesta de Candy - ¡besaré a otro tipo!, como él lo hizo con esa mujer.

— ¡Genial! – respondió Michelle.

Eliza ya ni intervenía, porque igual había tomado demasiado, solo estaba de espaldas al sofá, tumbada escuchando entre su turbación las palabras de las otras chicas.

— ¡En cuanto regrese a…! – no la dejo terminar Michelle al decir.

— ¡no!, nada de cuando regreses, lo harás hoy mismo.

— ¿hoy mismo?, pero si él no lo sabrá, ¿Qué caso tiene?

— No es necesario que lo sepa, tú intención es olvidarlo ¿no es así?, pues con otro chico lo harás, es más a ver… ahorita saldremos y buscaremos en el pasillo de este hotel un prospecto ¿de acuerdo?, te le acercarás y le robarás un beso.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡no! Yo no haré eso – añadió Candy en su ofuscación, pero luego recordó a Terry besar a Annie, así que dijo - ¡maldición!, ¡lo haré!, ¡me vale todo!

— Esa voz me agrada, ahora manos a la obra – sonrió Michelle – ¡vamos chicas!

Tal y como lo dijeron se encaminaron al pasillo, buscando un prospecto de hombre con el cual Candy pudiera despejar su mente, por más que lo hicieron no hallaron al adecuado. Pero cuando creían que todo estaba perdido, aparece a unas puertas de la suite de Eliza, el indicado.

— ¡Ese de allá! – le dijo Michelle, a Candy, escondiéndose en una columna aledaña, para no ser vista, las otras chicas, incluidas Eliza, reían y permanecían detrás de Michelle, al ver a ese joven el rostro de Candy se pasmó.

— ¿Quién? ¿quién? – decían al unísono las otras tres chicas, sin embargo Eliza avanzó un poco más y decidió observar al chico que había pasmado a Candy dejándola muda.

Al asomarse sobre el hombro de Candy, pudo distinguir que era un rubio apuesto de ojos azules, alto y distinguido.

— ¿Albert Ardley?, ese es nuestro jefe - exclamo Eliza alarmada - no creo, mejor otro.

— ¿y qué? – intervino Michelle – es encantador, recuerda tambien que; "lo que pasa en las vegas, se queda en las vegas" - sonrió - pero si no lo quieres hacer tú Candy, lo haré…

\- Yo no he dicho nada Michelle - la interrumpió Candy.

Candy decidió cumplir su palabra de besar al chico que se le indicara. Ella avanzo a paso lento rumbo a donde se encontraba el rubio, quien al parecer buscaba entre su cartera algo, clavando su mirada en ese objeto, sin haberse percatado aún que lo miraban y que una linda chica rubia de cabello con tirabuzones se le acercaba.

— ¡Candy! – le dijo al percatarse de que ya estaba a su lado, pero lo miraba de una forma distinta a lo usual, sin hablarle aún - ¿sucede algo?

— Sí – fue su respuesta.

— ¿Qué? – le sonrió él.

— Me gustas Albert, quiero que me beses en este momento – diciéndolo Candy lo rodeo con sus brazos por el cuello, tirándolo hacia ella, lo que Albert buscaba era la tarjeta electrónica con la que abría su suite, así que Candy se la quitó de las manos, introduciéndola donde iba para abrir la puerta.

Albert se sorprendió mucho de aquel beso que Candy le dio, sintió el olor al alcohol que ella tenía, por lo que pudo suponer que algo no estaba bien, esa chica no parecía ser Candy, algo estaba pasando.

El beso se prolongó por un tiempo más, porque Albert intentó alejarla de su lado, pero la rubia abrió la puerta con una de sus manos que puso en libertad, mientras con la otra seguía apresándolo hacia ella por la nuca.

— Candy no entiendo – balbuceo, entre besos Albert, conteniendo las enormes ganas que tenía de abrazarla y acariciarla.

— Solo besémonos Albert, olvidemos todo – diciéndolo Candy ya había entrado a su suite, avanzando hacia la habitación, pero ahí él la detuvo de continuar.

No podía aprovecharse de la situación en la que se encontraba la rubia, era un hecho que estaba ebria y no era consciente de lo que decía, así que Albert decidió parar sus impulsos, sus ansias de poderla seguir besando como lo hacía, para aclarar lo que ocurría.

— ¡Espera Candy! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿has tomado? – añadió él alejándola de su lado, sujetándola por ambos hombros.

— Sí, solo un poquito – dijo Candy con una sonrisa pícara, y simulando la voz de una niña.

— No Candy, esto no está bien, no debiste tomar tanto, seguro mañana te arrepentirás de lo que has hecho, sé que no lo haces porque en verdad lo sientas, eso no me parece Candy, tu no eres así – alegó él con desconcierto, ya que ese beso había movido su mundo, haciéndole afirmar que en verdad se estaba encariñando con Candy y quería de ella algo más que una amistad, por no de esa forma, aprovecharse de la situación no era su estilo.

— ¡Claro que lo hago por que quiero!, ¡me gustas Albert!, eres guapísimo, un galán, un príncipe, el hombre que cualquier mujer quisiera tener y yo te quiero tener, no solo besarte, quiero que me hagas tuya esta noche ¿te parece?, podrás hacer de mi lo que quieras – las palabras de Candy hicieron a Albert tragar en seco.

Pero no era ella quien hablaba, era la mezcla de alcohol y drogas que había ingerido, aquella mezcla que provocaba extrema excitación en ella, ganas y deseos de hacer cosas estúpidas, entre ellas acostarse con alguien y Albert estaba ahí, para su suerte, porque él si era un caballero que no la haría hacer cometer una locura.

— Candy no digas incoherencias, te llevaré a tu habitación, necesitas descansar, ¿entendido? – al decirlo ella intentó besarlo en los labios de nuevo, pero él se lo impidió, cargándola entre sus brazos, por lo que ella solo lo miro a los ojos y se colgó de su cuello, presionando su mejilla al torso con fragancia masculina que llevaba Albert.

— Pero es en serio Albert, me gustas, quiero que hagamos el amor, que me quites el recuerdo de Terry de mi cuerpo, que lo borres con tus besos.

Albert al escucharla, descubrió que lo había hecho por Terry, estaba decepcionada, herida y buscaba una forma de sentirse mejor, pero esa no era un opción, así que el rubio un tanto desconcertado, decidió no decirle nada, estaba ebria, era seguro, no entendería bien cualquier cosa que le dijera.

Justo cuando habían llegado frente a la puerta de la habitación del hotel donde se encontraba hospedada Candy, ella ya se había quedado dormida así, como un ángel abrazada a Albert, él solo la miro con ternura, tomando de su mano, la llave electrónica que traía en su regazo.

— Pronto descansarás princesa, verás que mañana estarás mejor, me alegro haber sido yo quien decidiste besar, debo confesar que fue maravilloso - susurro, pero Candy no lo escucho - aunque no me parece la forma en que se dieron las cosas, no es correcto, seguro mañana ni lo recuerdes – mencionó melancólico, pero cuando introdujo la llave en el acceso y estaba a punto de entrar con Candy, incluso hasta había encendido las luces, la rubia despertó y acaparo sus labios de nuevo.

Ese beso no demoró mucho, porque Albert sintió que por detrás lo sujetaron fuertemente del cuello, casi asfixiándolo, por lo que Candy se soltó de esos brazos que la tenían cargada, mirando con pánico, como Terry aparecía de pronto ahorcando a Albert con fuerza.

— ¿Qué hacías maldito infeliz?, ¿querías acostarte con mi novia, verdad? ¡pues no permitiré que lo hagas, no!, ¡Candy es mía! ¿me oyes? ¡mía! – seguía Terry presionando con fuerza el cuello de Albert, quien intentaba soltarse agarrándole el brazo para quitarlo, pero no le estaba siendo posible de la fuerza que infringió Terry al agarrarlo desprevenido.

— ¡Suéltalo Terry! – gritó Candy - ¡déjalo!

Los celos corroían a Terry, quien no podía pensar con claridad, mucho menos luego de encontrar a Candy besándose con Albert, sin duda presenciar eso fungió como un puñal sobre su pecho. Por otro lado, había dado con el paradero de Candy, ya que luego de ese pleito con Archie, en el cual él salió vencedor, se fue directo a su apartamento, dispuesto averiguar por todos los medios posibles donde se había ido la rubia.

Para su fortuna, llego al corporativo Andrew y el guardia de seguridad nocturno, al persuadirlo le dijo lo que quería escuchar, donde se celebraría esa convención, así que no dudo en acudir presuroso, buscando en todo el hotel, hasta hallar la habitación de Candy, para su suerte, no busco mucho, porque cuando recorría el pasillo dispuesto a tocar cada puerta distinguió la figura de Albert con una rubia entre sus brazos, que resultó ser Candy.

Ella seguía atemorizada pensando que Terry mataría a Albert, así que pensó rápido y decidió jalarle el cabello a Terrence con fuerza que incluso logró dejar algunas hebras castañas en su mano, de modo que él de tanto que le insistió, decidió soltarlo. Albert ni podía hablar de lo asfixiado que estaba, así que Candy le dijo que se fuera, que la dejara hablar con Terry, a él no le quedó más que acceder, aunque se fue un poco preocupado de que esa violencia en Terry se acrecentara y decidiera hacerle algo a ella.

— ¿estarás bien? – cuestiono Albert, mirando a Candy.

— Si, anda por favor deja que…

— ¡ya la escuchaste, lárgate Andrew!, si no quieres que te rompa toda la cara, desvaneciéndote ese rostro de príncipe de cuento de hadas que tienes – espeto Terrence queriendo abalanzarse sobre él de nuevo, algo que no pudo llevar a cabo, porque Candy intervino poniéndose en medio de los dos, ya que esta vez Albert no se dejaría amedrentar, estaba dispuesto a pelear si era necesario.

— Albert, márchate – le suplico Candy, aun deteniendo con su cuerpo el proseguir de Terry. Albert decidió bajar la mirada y dejarlos solos en la habitación.

Al irse, Candy fue directo a cerrar la puerta:

— ¡¿Qué diablos hacías besándote con ese infeliz?! ¿aquí en tu habitación? ¿te ibas a revolcar con él? - reclamo Terry.

— ¡Sí! – levanto la voz Candy - ¿y qué?, ¡puedo acostarme con quien yo quiera!, no tienes por qué intervenir – al decirlo él le sintió el aliento a alcohol.

— ¿Estás ebria?, ese es un malnacido te embriago para aprovecharse de ti, debí suponerlo, no es quien parece, no es más que un desgraciado que…

— ¡Deja de decir tonterías Terry!, Albert es un caballero, yo me le ofrecí.

— ¿Qué?, ¿Qué estás diciendo Candy? ¿estás loca?, maldito alcohol que causa estragos en ti, y pensar que si no hubiese llegado a tiempo…

— ¡Sí!, ya te dije que lo hubiera hecho y tú no eres nadie para reclamarme, te revolcaste con quien sabe quiénes mientras éramos novios, yo puedo hacer lo mismo, así los dos estaremos a la par ¿no lo crees amorcito? – la actitud de Candy era retadora, y empleaba ese tono de voz distinto e inusual en ella.

— Tú no eres Candy, ¿Dónde has dejado a la mujer de la que me enamore, dónde?

— ¿Enamoraste? – carcajeo con ironía Candy - ¿Qué haces aquí Terry? – exclamo ella acercándosele a los labios, caminando hacia él, tumbándolo sobre la orilla de la cama, al empujarlo con sus manos – pareces una maldita sombra. ¿pero sabes?, que bien que has venido, porque tengo muchas ganas de hacer el amor y en eso si eres muy bueno.

Terry la miraba desconcertado, si bien era cierto que la amaba y la deseaba, no se sentía capaz de tomarla así como estaba, se comportaba muy extraño, no parecía la Candy que él amaba, no, más bien lucía como una chica distinta, alguien alejada y contraria a la Candy White que él conocía.

— No digas sandeces Candy, lo haces porque estás ebria, me quedaré aquí contigo, no pienso dejar que te hagan algo, nadie, pero solo dormiré en el sofá – le respondió él, mientras permanecía sentado sobre la orilla de la cama, y ella frente a él parada.

— Entonces, ¿Hubieses preferido que lo hiciera con Albert?, de ser así puedo salir a buscarle, porque él…- no termino de decirlo, ya que Terry la agarró de la mano, al verla que se encaminaba a la salida, le tapó la boca con una de sus manos, mientras con la otra la rodeaba de la cintura, halándola hacía donde estaba.

— No vuelvas a decir eso Candy, jamás – eso se lo dijo al oído, con la cabeza inclinada hacia ella, ambos parados a unos pasos de la puerta, Terry le susurraba esas palabras al oído, tomándola ahora entre sus brazos, acaparando sus labios, mismos que no opusieron resistencia, se dejaron seducir y enredar su lengua con la de él, posterior a eso le dijo - Nadie te hará sentir como yo, ni temblar como lo haces, eres mía Candy, me perteneces, siempre seras completamente mía - de nuevo diciéndole al oído mientras lo mordisqueaba sutilmente.

Candy al sentir el cálido aliento de Terry sobre su cuello, sintió su mundo tambalear, tenía muchas ganas de estar de nuevo entre sus brazos, de ser suya de pertenecerle, él era el único hombre con el que en verdad añoraba hacer el amor y muy en sus adentros pese a estar ebria y drogada, agradecía que él haya llegado a tiempo para evitar que cometiera una locura, aunque quizás ahora la cometería pero con él, arrepintiéndose más tarde por que se había prometido así misma nunca ceder ante ese encantador hombre, sin embargo no podía evitar las ansias que tenía de disfrutar esa cercanía amándolo tanto, de ser suya de nuevo por completo.

* * *

 **Hola, ¿que tal?, espero que estén bien y les agrade este capitulo, por cierto, lo hice pensando en quienes querían que Candy se besara con Albert, jejeje, ya hubo pique, ahora a ver que pasa... ¿Pero estando así los rebeldes se resistirán a dar rienda suelta a su pasión?, espero sus sugerencias. Saludos ;)**

 **Agradeciendo Reviews:**

 **PaulayJoaqui-SkarlletNorman-Reyna24Chivas-Guest-Alesita77-Gladys-Merlia-Esme05-Analiz-RoseDeGrandchester-Guest-Dajimar-GabyGrandchester-Tete-Guest. Gracias chicas por sus comentarios. Que estén muy bien.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **¡Chau!**


	39. IMPOSIBLE RESISTIRSE

**Capítulo 38.**

* * *

 **"** **IMPOSIBLE RESISTIRSE"**

* * *

 **::::::::::::**

 **:::::::::::::::**

— Hazme tuya Terry – le susurraba al oído Candy, mientras él la besaba por el cuello, recorriéndole hasta los hombros, deslizando un poco el vestido que traía para despejar la zona.

De repente un atisbo de conciencia acaparo la mente de Terry, haciéndole ver que no podía aprovecharse de la situación, la amaba y sabía que lo que ella decía lo hacía bajo la influencia del alcohol, él no quería pasar solo una noche pasional con ella, tenía la esperanza que al día siguiente siguieran estando juntos ella no cambiara de parecer o se arrepintiera, reprochándole sus actos.

— No Candy – le dijo alejándose de ella – te amo, ¿Por qué no mejor descansas y mañana platicamos, quieres?

— ¡No! – se aferró Candy colgándosele del cuello - ¿no me deseas Terry? – le puso rostro de puchero.

— Si amor, te deseo mucho Candy, te amo, pero no quiero que hagamos las cosas así, estas muy extraña, ¿tomaste más aparte de alcohol?

Candy sentía que la cabeza le daba vuelta y la voz de Terrence la escuchaba como un eco, de hecho en ocasiones abría y cerraba los ojos para distinguir con claridad si era él quien estaba ahí y no alguien más, la felicidad y exaltación que sentía aún no se disipaba de su cuerpo.

— No sé, ¿eso que importa?, ¿Por qué no aprovechas?, estoy disponible para ti, ¿anda? – eso se lo dijo mordiendo levemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

— Candy, no insistas, no haré nada contigo así como estás, mejor tranquilízate, mañana platicaremos, dormiré en el sofá – al decirlo se quitó los brazos de Candy que tenía sobre su cuello y avanzó hacia la habitación en búsqueda de unas sábanas y almohadas, para acomodarse en el sofá.

La rubia alcoholizada se quedó en la sala de la suite, allí alzó sus brazos al cielo girando al centro, con las manos extendidas al cielo, incluso comenzaba a cantar, pero eso no fue lo peor que ocurrió, cuando Terry regresó con una sábana y una almohada entre los brazos, dejo caer estas al suelo, al ver a Candy solo en bragas frente a él. Unas bragas en color rosa tenue con un bordado sexy en la orilla.

— Candy – trago en seco al decirlo - ¿Qué te ocurre?

— Terry, te extraño, ¿ya no me deseas?, quiero que me hagas tuya, ¿te gustó?, puedes hacer de mí lo que quieras – Candy dijo eso, paseándose alrededor de él, deslizando unos de sus dedos por su mentón.

La tentación era mucha, estaba semidesnuda frente a él, deseosa de que la hiciera suya, pero él no podía hacerlo, sabía más bien que no debía, no era correcto, algo muy raro le ocurría a Candy.

Terry incluso comenzó a deducir que podría estar drogada, ella no era así y el alcohol solo, no podría llevarla a ese extremo de hacer cosas absurdas, Terry se sentía en la necesidad de averiguar cómo es que Candy se había drogado.

— Candy, ven, te cubriré con esta manta – cuando ella se le lanzó de nuevo a los brazos, rodeándole el cuello, él puso la mayor resistencia posible para no mirarla con deseo. Se estaba derritiendo de ganas de poseerla, de hacerle el amor, pero sin dudas era más grande el amor que sentía que sus impulsos mismos.

— Terry – le dijo ella, atrayéndolo de nuevo hacia ella, dejando caer frente a él, así como lo tenía abrazado la sabana al suelo, de nuevo quedando al descubierto.

— Candy por favor, no seas así, no me hagas cometer una locura, sé que mañana no te acordarás de esto y me odiarás pensando lo peor de mí – le dijo él cubriéndola entre sus brazos, al tiempo en que olía sus rizos, inundando su rostro en ellos.

— No importa lo que pase mañana Terry, yo te amo, te extraño, quiero estar de nuevo entre tus brazos – diciéndolo Candy se hizo hacia atrás para tomar el rostro de Terrence entre sus manos y mirarlo a los ojos – ámame Terry, hazme tuya, quiero que me beses y me acaricies, te he extrañado tanto.

Las palabras de Candy eran sinceras, en medio de su turbación decía la verdad, algo que en sus cinco sentidos no estaba dispuesta a decir, ahora lo hacía, escuchar ese argumento fue como un aliciente al dolor que sentía Terry, incluso al haberla visto besarse con Albert, no importándole en lo más mínimo ese hecho.

— Yo también te amo Candy, te deseo, júrame que no te importa Andrew, que solo me amas a mí, que siempre serás solo mía, dilo Candy, quiero escucharlo.

— Si Terry, no me interesa nadie más que tú, te amo, soy tuya y solo quiero ser para ti.

Eso era lo que él deseaba escuchar, sin embargo, luego de que eso sucedió comenzó a besar a Candy con ímpetu, tenía muchos anhelos de seguir disfrutando de sus sonrosados y apetecibles labios, pero lo que hizo después fue apartarse de ella y recoger la sabana, para cubrirla de nuevo.

— Durmamos ¿de acuerdo? – cuestionó de nuevo y Candy lo miró con seriedad.

— Está bien, anda ve al sofá, iré a la recamara – fue la respuesta de ella, algo que desconcertó a Terry al notarla cambiar tan pronto de parecer – pero antes de eso, me tomaré esa botella de whisky que hay en el minibar.

— No Candy, anda ve a descansar – diciéndolo la cargo encima de su hombro mientras ella pataleaba entre sonrisas.

Al llegar la recostó en la cama y la cubrió con la cobija, dándole un beso en la mejilla, ella hizo amago de colgársele del cuello, pero él se lo impidió alejándose de ella y cerrando la puerta.

Al salir se paró de espaldas a este dando un largo suspiro, sin duda estaba conteniéndose el deseo de ceder a la seducción de aquella mujer, pero esa resistencia que había mostrado le demostraba así mismo que en verdad estaba enamorado y solo quería lo mejor para la mujer que amaba.

Cuando avanzaba camino al sofá de piel que había en la sala, observó la botella de whisky que Candy pretendía tomarse, por lo que decidió servirse una copa, que se convirtió en muchas más, mismas que lograron producir en él sueño, y hacerlo relajarse, de hecho con ese propósito la había bebido.

Sin embargo, luego de un rato que él ya se había acomodado en el sofá, cerrando sus ojos para tratar de dormir, en medio de la oscuridad apareció la rubia, pero ahora llevaba puesta la camisa que se había quitado Terry, cubriendo su torso y sus bragas, llegándole a las caderas.

— ¡Candy! – dijo Terry, entreabriendo sus ojos y mirándola en las penumbras, incluso llegando a pensar que la estaba soñando, pero parecía no ser así. Por lo cual encendió la luz del buró que estaba a un lado y se sentó - ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas dormida.

— No puedo dormir Terry, quiero estar entre tus brazos – Candy se acercó a donde él estaba, sentándose a horcajadas encima, colocando sus piernas a los costados de las caderas de Terry. A continuación rodeo con los brazos su cuello, acariciándole el cabello castaño, inundando detrás de su cabeza los dedos, masajeándolo al mismo tiempo.

— Candy por favor ¿Qué haces?, no podemos, no puedo, no es correcto.

— ¿Entonces que es correcto?, ¿acaso hubieses preferido que lo hiciera con Albert?, porque de ser así, pudiera buscarlo, a lo mejor él…- Terry la sujeto con una mano por la nuca, atrayéndola hacia él, para mirarla con firmeza y ojos fulminantes.

— ¡No vuelvas a decir eso ni en broma Candy!, ¿quieres que te haga el amor?, de acuerdo, lo haré, a mi lado no necesitarás de nadie más, ¡eres mía!, ¿quiero escucharlo de tus labios? Dime que eres mía – le decía Terry con su otra mano acariciándole la espalda a Candy, de arriba abajo, aun por encima de la camisa.

— ¡Soy tuya Terry!, solo tuya, hazme que siga siéndolo.

Él no pudo contener la tentación de tenerla entre sus brazos amándola, ella se le estaba entregando y aunque estaba demasiado alcoholizada, mostraba mucha resistencia a dormir sola, quería amarlo, abrazar y besar al hombre que era capaz de producir delirios en ella.

Terry lo hizo, a pesar de haberse propuesto contener su deseo, no pudo más, Candy lo sedujo con tal insistencia, que le fue imposible negarse, además ¿Cómo hacerlo?, si amaba con locura a esa mujer rubia, provocaba en él sensaciones distintas cada vez que la tenía entre sus brazos, lograba que olvidará todo lo demás y se concentrará solo en ella.

El estar así tan cercano a ella, le demostraba que podía confirmar el amor que sentía, además de sentirse un tonto al pensar que por una estupidez la había perdido, solo anhelaba que al día siguiente ella no olvidara sus palabras y lo perdonará, aunque en realidad no le había dicho eso, él quería suponer que así lo era.

* * *

 **Hola chicas, saludándoles como siempre, espero que pasen una excelente semana, les deseo lo mejor. Por cierto estoy rapidísimo, porque hoy durante el día no tuve internet :(** **, hasta hace un rato lo repararon, pero ya voy de salida. Espero les guste, debo decirles que es corto, mañana ojala y pueda subir la otra parte y otro más, dos para compensarlo ¿de acuerdo?**

 **Gracias por su tiempo, Agradezco mucho sus comentarios, no pude darle las gracias como siempre lo hago, pero es un placer saber de ustedes como siempre.**

 **Nos leemos pronto. Saludos. Besos y Abrazos.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Capítulo 39.**

* * *

 **:::::::::  
::::::::::::**

La noche asomaba la luz del astro lunar en medio de la sala de aquella suite, donde dos amantes se encontraban abrazándose y dándose muchos besos apasionados, mezclando el sudor de sus cuerpos sobre una negra alfombra que era testigo de su amor.

— Te amo Candy, no te imaginas cuanto, pero no quisiera que esta mágica noche terminara aquí, no, me niego que sea de esa forma – exclamo Terrence cubriendo entre sus brazos a Candy, quien solo lo miraba a los ojos con devoción.

— Yo también te quiero, te quiero – añadió ella entrecerrando los ojos y de vez en cuando cerrándolos y solo escuchando la melodiosa voz del hombre que amaba.

Ambos aun desnudos y tumbados sobre la alfombra, permanecían abrazados extasiados de placer, de haber culminado aquello que pese a no haber sucedido en las mejores condiciones, era un hecho, como lo era el amor que sentían.

— ¡Terry! – exclamo Candy abriendo los ojos de pronto mientras él le acariciaba el cabello mirándola con ternura, al notar que parecía haberse dormido.

— ¿Qué ocurre Candy? – dijo sobresaltado, luego del susto que le dio de haber despertado tan de repente.

— Espera, creo que debo ir al tocador – diciéndolo Candy se levantó y camino aprisa hacia el retrete. Estando ahí, se hincó y comenzó a vomitar.

Sentía que la cabeza le daba mil vueltas y su rostro en el espejo parecía borroso, sin duda estaba hecha un fiasco, lo que procedió a hacer mejor, fue darse una ducha, se sumergió en el jacuzzi para relajarse con un baño de burbujas, mientras estaba allí recordó cada parte de esa noche.

Rememoro los besos de Terry sobre su cuerpo, mientras pasaba el jabón por su cuerpo, pensaba que él era el hombre que amaba, aquel chico especial al que deseaba entregarle su vida. Luego de ducharse se colocó un albornoz blanco y camino con rumbo a la cama de la habitación.

Después de un rato, Terry noto que se había demorado un poco, a lo cual decidió ir a ver si todo estaba bien y en cuanto entró a la habitación, la vio tumbada de espaldas a la cama, entre las sabanas, su rostro lucía tan angelical en los brazos de Morfeo.

— Descansa mi princesa pecosa – le dijo acercándose a ella para darle un beso en la frente, a continuación procedió a apagar la luz de la lámpara que había dejado encendida ella a un lado de la cama – espero que mañana volvamos a estar juntos.

Terry se fue a dormir con la esperanza de que Candy no se molestara con él por lo sucedido, que recordará aquella noche tan pasional que habían pasado, una noche en la cual ella había hecho cosas que ni siquiera sobria hubiese imaginado que podría hacer.

A la mañana siguiente, la luz del sol ilumino con algunos de sus rayos colándose por la ventana el rostro de Candy, cubriendo con su luz en específico sus ojos cerrados, al sentir el leve roce del calor en su cara, entreabrió los ojos y coloco la palma de su mano extendida frente a sus ojos.

Ahora la cabeza le dolía aún más, parecía que taladraban sus sienes, las náuseas aun invadían su cuerpo, no recordaba en absoluto que había sucedido la noche anterior, aunque si rememoraba haberse tomado un coctel de piña colada, por lo cual supuso que luego de eso se fue a dormir, tal y como lo había planeado.

Sin embargo cuando se descubrió el cuerpo, haciendo a un lado las sabanas para incorporarse y dirigirse a la cocina por un vaso con agua, noto que traía puesto un albornoz blanco y no su pijama como debía ser. Ese fue el primer incidente extraño que descubrió, no obstante no le dio mucha relevancia.

— Buenos días dormilona, te he traído el desayuno – eso si la sorprendió, ver entrar a Terry a su habitación con una charola con comida y un vaso con agua de naranja, la hizo cuestionar en voz alta y con el rostro pasmado.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí Terrence?! – exclamo exaltada, enterrándose de nuevo entre las sabanas, mientras tragaba en seco e incluso olvidando las náuseas.

— Me imagine que no recordarías – aseveró él, dejando en una pequeña mesa cercana a la cama la charola, encaminándose y sentándose a la orilla a un lado de Candy, sobre aquella cama King Size – por eso decidí grabar tu voz en mi celular.

En ese instante Terry sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón, su teléfono inteligente y puso la pista en donde se escuchaba la voz de Candy, diciéndole que lo amaba y que la hiciera suya, ella al escucharlo se puso colorada, se le iba un color y le venía otro, estaba en extremo sorprendida de haber actuado de esa forma.

— ¿Y lo hicimos? – cuestiono tartamudeando, inclinándose un poco hacia él para mirarlo al tiempo en que recargaba sus codos sobre la cama, sintiendo que los labios le temblaban de la vergüenza que sentía. Terry omitió las palabras y solo asentó con la mirada, al hacerlo, Candy se tumbó de espaldas a la cama, desplomando su cuerpo mientras miraba hacia el techo, clavando sus ojos en un punto específico, intentando en la medida de lo posible no mirar a Terry.

— Te amo Candy y quiero que me perdones por no haber podido contenerme, pero tú fuiste muy insistente, de hecho vine a traerte a la cama para que intentarás dormir, pero luego regresaste a mi lado en el sofá y lo siento pero te quiero tanto que me fue imposible resistirme a amarte, te he extrañado Candy, no sabes cuánto, en verdad anhelaba poder hablar así contigo y que me escucharás, porque estos últimos días te has negado a hacerlo – ella solo lo escuchaba con atención sin decir nada más, permanecía sería y él solo bajaba la mirada sintiéndose un tanto nervioso de la reacción que pudiera ella tener al respecto.

— ¿Cómo fue que te apareciste aquí Terry?, no entiendo.

— Quise averiguar dónde estabas, luego de que discutimos afuera de la empresa de Andrew, no me quede tranquilo de ver que te ibas enfadada y de lo tonto que me comporte, sentí celos de que me dijeras que estabas dispuesta a rehacer tu vida con alguien más, me di cuenta que no podría vivir sin ti, así que busque la forma de saber en dónde estabas, para venir a verte y lo bueno es que llegue a tiempo.

Sin duda cuando se lo proponía él podía ser muy persuasivo y convincente, logrando incluso dar con su paradero.

— ¿a tiempo? – cuestionó ella, decidiendo mirarlo a los ojos.

— Si Candy, cuando iba a buscar en todo el hotel hasta hallarte, vi que venías entre los brazos de Albert Andrew – escuchar eso hizo que Candy se quedará perpleja, imaginándose cosas sin sentido en su cabeza, cuestionándose ¿Cómo es que había llegado hasta ese extremo? – abrió la puerta, entró junto contigo y los vi besarse. Ese hecho derrumbo mi mundo, no pude soportar verlo, así que me abalance sobre él y no permití que cometieras una locura.

— ¿En serio hice eso? – cuestionó ahora sentándose y recargando su espalda al respaldo de la cama, flexionando sus rodillas hacia ella para rodearlas con sus brazos - ¡oh dios mío!, ¿Qué fue lo que me dieron?

— Eso mismo te iba a preguntar, ¿Qué pasó Candy?, ¿Qué tomaste?, ¿Por qué?

— No lo sé, deja que solucione mis problemas sola Terry, ahora mismo estoy muy abochornada, enfadada conmigo misma por haber cometido tantas estupideces en una sola noche, necesito ir a disculparme con el señor Andrew, ¡dios mío!, con qué cara veré a ese hombre – exclamo Candy inundando sus dedos entre sus rizos rebeldes y despeinados.

Terry estaba desconcertado al notar que Candy mostraba tanta indiferencia por él, ignorando por completo lo que había pasado la noche anterior entre ellos, parecía estar evadiendo el tema, haciendo lo que él más había temido, olvidar lo sucedido y lo bien que la habían pasado amándose.

También se mostraba celoso por escuchar que entre su confusión parecía darle más importancia a la vergonzosa situación que había protagonizado junto a Albert, que el amor que él le profesaba.

— ¿Te importa mucho lo que piense él? – cuestiono Terrence.

— Es obvio Terry, es mi jefe y estoy sumamente abochornada con lo que dices que hice.

— Sí, supongo que sí, pero le das tanta importancia, solo haz de cuentas que no sucedió, que no recuerdas nada, así como pareces no recordar lo que hubo entre nosotros.

— Terry, ¿vas a empezar a celarme con el señor Andrew?

— Es que pareciera que en verdad te importa ese tipo, es más, entre tus locuras y tu embriaguez dijiste que si no hubiese llegado, te ibas a acostar con él, ¿te gusta mucho ese hombre Candy?, ahora que estás sobria necesito que me lo digas, ¡es más!, te exijo que me lo digas – tras emitir eso, Terry se paró de donde estaba observando a Candy con enfado, al pensar que ella si estuviera interesada en Albert y sus palabras de amor dichas la noche anterior solo fueran parte de su alucinación.

— Terry – inhalo y exhalo Candy al mismo tiempo – disculpa que te lo diga, pero ahora mismo estoy confundida, no sé qué me paso anoche, nada de esto debió suceder, no te reprocharé por haberme hecho caso al decirte que hiciéramos el amor, te entiendo, sé que no tuviste más opción.

— No, no es que no tuviera más opción, es que te amo.

— ¡Terry! – lo calló – no sigas por favor, mira, el hecho que hayamos estado juntos anoche y amanecieras a mi lado, no quiere decir que te he perdonado. Aun me duele lo que paso y esa desconfianza en mi que parece no disiparas nunca.

— ¡Si! ¡Pero tú te besaste con Andrew!, ¿no es suficiente venganza?, ¿acaso no estamos a mano? – dijo Terry un poco sobresaltado.

— ¡No Terry!, porque yo no lo hice, porque deseará que así fuera, tú mismo me dijiste que estaba alcoholizada, no buscaba vengarme como lo crees. Lo unico que se es que solo hice estupideces.

— Ósea que el haber hecho el amor conmigo para ti, ¿no fue más que una estupidez? Hasta dijiste que eras mia. Que me amabas. Todo eso ¿que fue entonces? ¿Mentiras? ¿Estupideces de borracha? – dijo Terry serio y desilusionado de escuchar esas palabras que fungieron como un balde de agua fría en él.

— Solo te pido que te marches Terry, necesito estar sola, aclarar mis pensamientos – añadió Candy, haciendo a un lado su cara evitando mirar a Terry a la cara.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso en Terrence, literalmente se sentía usado, nunca antes una mujer lo había tratado de la forma en que lo hizo Candice, parecía tan fría distante y desinteresada, por un momento él la noche anterior imagino que eso sucedería, pero no de esa forma.

Presenciarlo así, desvaneció un poco sus ilusiones, pensando en que quizás Candy en verdad ya no lo amaba.

— De acuerdo, me iré. Cuídate mucho Candy, espero que seas muy feliz – diciéndolo avanzó hacia la salida, sin poder evitar derramar una lágrima, que esperó fuese la última que derramara.

Ella se quedó allí paralizada, por un momento hizo amago de levantarse e ir tras él, pero no, pudo más su obstines y orgullo que el amor que sentía, tal y como lo había dicho estaba confundida, todo había sucedido tan aprisa y estaba avergonzada. Terry se había comportado como un caballero, pero ella no se sentía capaz de regresar a su lado.

Necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos, cuestionar a Eliza que había ocurrido, ¿Por qué motivo se había besado con Albert?, necesitaba explicaciones y tiempo para descifrar si debía regresar con Terry, porque lo que ella más temía es que él volviera a ser el mismo de antes, que al conseguir de nuevo estar a su lado, no se resistiera a la tentación de los encantos de alguna otra dama o siguiera con sus celos tal y como lo había hecho.

La inseguridad invadía a Candy, no quería que le rompieran de nuevo el corazón, ella misma había formado una dura coraza que deseaba fortalecer aún más, sin embargo, ¿él estaría dispuesto a esperar a que se decidiera?, solo la fuerza del amor que sentía, podía demostrar si así seguiría siendo.

* * *

 **Hola buenos días les saludo con este capitulo. Se que candy esta siendo muy dura. Pero esta confundida con lo sucedido recuerden que la drogaron. Veremos que sucede y como es que regresara con el. Porque si sucederá pronto . gracias aprecio sus comentarios que estén muy bien les mando besos y abrazos para todas.**


	41. CAPITULO 40

**Capítulo 40.**

* * *

::::::::::

:::::::::::

— Eliza, necesito que vengas a mi habitación por favor – exclamo Candice llamando por teléfono a Eliza.

— Candy, es bien temprano, ¿Por qué me despertaste?, aun deseaba seguir durmiendo, por cierto, ¿Qué tal la pasaste con el señor Andrew?, lo último que vimos es que entraste con él a su suite, ¿hicieron el amor? – cuestionó Eliza, haciendo pausas al hablar, denotando lo borracha que aún estaba.

— ¡¿Qué?! – espetó Candy con enfado - ¿Cómo que entre con el señor Andrew a su suite? ¡dios mío, no lo puedo creer!, te suplico que vengas Eliza, por favor hazlo, necesito con urgencia que me expliques ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?, ¿Qué me pusieron en la bebida para que me enloqueciera como lo hice?

— De acuerdo Candy, espérame en una hora…

— ¡No Eliza!, ¡ven ahora mismo! – reclamo Candy.

— Uhm, de acuerdo Candy, allá te veo – diciéndolo Eliza colgó al teléfono.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo rumbo a la habitación donde se encontraba Candice, Albert iba saliendo de la suya y se la topo de frente, Eliza de verlo incluso hasta la borrachera se le bajo, él lucía muy guapo, bien arreglado y con un suave olor a fragancia masculina que al toparse Eliza con su pecho, no pudo evitar levantar su mirada y mirarlo anonadada.

— Albert – exclamo lanzando un suspiro - ¡digo señor Andrew! – reaccionó dando dos pasos atrás.

— Señorita Leagan, me alegra mucho verle, antes que nada buen día.

— Gracias, igual para usted, ¿en serio quería verme a mí? – sonrió Eliza mirándolo con devoción.

— Sí, es necesario que me diga que ocurrió anoche, ¿Por qué Candy actuaba tan extraño?, ¿usted tuvo algo que ver en el cambio de comportamiento en ella? – cuestiono Albert con interés.

— No señor Andrew, ¿Cómo se le ocurre?, no sé ni siquiera de lo que me habla – titubeo Eliza, poniéndose nerviosa, pero Albert interpretó sus gestos.

— Algo me dice que no está siendo sincera conmigo señorita Leagan, en necesario que me diga ¿Qué sucedió en verdad?, no tema que yo tome represalias contra usted, reconozco que Candy es libre de hacer lo que ella desee, pero anoche percibí una actitud rara en ella y la última persona con la que la vi fue con usted y sus amigas, unas modelos. No sé, pero presiento que Candy ingirió algo más que solo alcohol, necesito que me confiese si usted sabe algo.

Eliza trago en seco al escuchar a Albert, no podía creer que estuviera acorralada, en parte no quería confesarle a él todo lo que había presenciado, porque era seguro que se enfadaría o al menos la reprendería de algún modo, aunque si ya había dado su palabra quizás siguiera firme en ella, Albert solía ser así.

— Me promete que si le digo lo que en realidad sucedió, ¿no me echara de la empresa?, ni se enfadará conmigo – exclamo Eliza, atemorizada. Albert solo la quedo mirando a los ojos, al tiempo en que cruzaba los brazos y tornaba su rostro a serio.

— No, no le haré nada señorita Leagan, tiene usted mi palabra.

— De acuerdo, mire luego del evento, Candy, mis amigas y yo fuimos a mi suite, a donde me hospede, organizamos una fiesta, ¡entre mujeres!, tomamos unas copas y Candy no quería entrar en ambiente, así que una de ellas sugirió que tomará algo…- Eliza no quería decirlo, solo bajo la mirada, evadiendo la de Albert.

— ¿a qué se refiere con algo?

— Algo más… drogas señor Andrew.

— ¡Drogas! – espeto Albert desconcertado y algo irritado - ¿pero cómo se atrevieron a darle drogas? ¿es que acaso usted no es una adulta señorita Leagan?, supuse que era más sensata, ocupa un importante cargo en mi empresa y actúa como…

— Señor Andrew, usted dijo que no se enfadaría conmigo ni me regañaría…

— ¡Si sé lo que dije!, pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados luego de escuchar eso, es algo sumamente delicado, ¡drogaron a una chica sin su consentimiento! ¿se da cuenta?, ¿Qué tal si el cuerpo de Candy no hubiese soportado el efecto de esos narcóticos combinados con alcohol? ¿eh? ¿dígame Eliza? ¿Qué hubiese hecho usted con el peso de una muerte sobre sus hombres? Muerte ocasionada a causa de su irresponsabilidad.

Albert estaba muy enfadado con las confesión de Eliza que incluso no podía seguir guardando la compostura, en parte se sentía responsable de la salud de Candy y de su seguridad, además de que pensaba que hubiese sucedido si en vez de él, alguien más apareciera junto a Candy, quizás no se hubiese comportado igual de caballeroso como él, al respetarla.

No obstante de pronto también recordó que la última persona con la que se había quedado Candy en su habitación, había sido Terrence, el rememorar ese hecho, causo nauseas en Albert, era evidente que Candy seguía enamorada de su ex novio y seguramente habían regresado como pareja.

— Lo siento señor Andrew, de hecho ahorita me estaba dirigiendo hacia la habitación de Candy, debe estar muy angustiada, más bien lo está, quiero decirle todo lo que ocurrió, lo lamento – al decirlo Eliza, pasó a un lado de Albert y siguió su camino a donde inicialmente se dirigía.

Albert se quedó sin añadir algo más, tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, pensando lo que la noche anterior había ocurrido con Candy, incluso recordó el suave beso que poso sobre sus labios, era inevitable olvidar ese momento, aunque en sus adentros igual se comenzó a cuestionar, si en verdad a ella le gustaba como se lo había confesado.

Por otro lado, Candice aguardaba impaciente la llegada de Eliza, inclusive hasta ya se había alistado dispuesta a seguir hacia la habitación de esta misma, en caso de que pasados cinco minutos más, no hiciera su aparición, sin embargo justo cuando abrió la puerta dispuesta a salir, la topo de frente.

— Candy – asomó una sonrisa Eliza y Candy la jaló de la mano hacia dentro.

— ¡Eliza!, ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerme eso?, ¿Qué me pusieron en la bebida para que me enloqueciera tanto?, lo único que puedo recordar es que me sugirieron que bebiera una piña colada y de ahí podría irme a descansar, y resulta que ¡bese al señor Andrew! Y amanecí con… - al decirlo Candy le dio la espalda a Eliza y no termino de hablar.

— ¿con quién amaneciste Candy?, yo supuse que había sido con el señor Andrew, hasta que lo encontré en el pasillo del hotel – exclamo Eliza.

— ¿lo viste en el pasillo? ¿y que te dijo? – se giró de nuevo Candy para verla de frente, acercándosele a cuestionarla, ya que Eliza estaba sentada en ese momento en el sillón.

— Pues me preguntó lo mismo que tú.

— ¿y le dijiste la verdad?

— Si Candy, ¿acaso hubieses preferido que pensará que tu decidiste besarlo por voluntad propia?

— No, obvio que no, es que ya ni se cómo verlo a la cara, muero de la vergüenza Eliza, ¡maldición!, ¿Por qué me hicieron eso?, no es justo, pensé que eras mi amiga Eliza, ¿Por qué no lo evitaste? – añadió Candy con preocupación.

— Lo siento Candy, en verdad lo siento, perdóname, tienes razón fui una imbécil, no sé en qué pensaba.

— Sí, yo tampoco sé en qué pensabas, pero ya ni modos, no podemos cambiar el pasado, cometí estupideces y no tienen remedio, lo único malo, es que ayer me acosté con Terrence, no sé cómo llegó a mi habitación y me entregue de nuevo a él – añadió Candy y Eliza abrió los ojos de par en par para mirarla mejor.

— ¡¿Qué dices que hiciste?! ¿te acostaste con tu ex Candy? – cuestionó Eliza perpleja y Candy solo asentó con la mirada, haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en el respaldo del sillón, clavando su vista en el techo – no lo puedo creer Candy, ¿eso quiere decir que ya regresaste con él?

— No Eliza, lo que sucedió fue una equivocación, en la mañana le dije que se marchará, que lo que hicimos fue una equivocación, ocasionada por mi borrachera.

— Pero pensé que tu novio iba a ser más caballeroso, ¿Cómo se atrevió a abusar de ti en ese estado?

— No abuso de mi Eliza, al parecer le insistí.

— Sí, pero él debió ser sensato, la verdad me decepciona cada vez más ese hombre, no debes regresar nunca con él.

— No lo sé Eliza, ahora mismo estoy confundida, aún lo amo y créeme que tengo la intención de perdonarlo, luego de su error ha hecho muchas cosas para lograr que yo lo perdone, incluso me propuso matrimonio.

— ¿en serio lo hizo?

— Sí Eliza, quería que regresará a su lado, que formáramos una familia, en verdad a mí también me sorprendió, de hecho puse la misma cara de sorpresa que tú cuando me lo dijo.

— ¿y luego que hiciste?

— No pude caer con su propuesta de matrimonio, no pude, regresaron a mí los recuerdos de su infidelidad y de todas sus conquistas antes de que yo llegará a su vida. Cuando fuimos novios un día le pregunté acerca de eso, le dije que quería saberlo todo de su vida y él me contó a detalle, eso no fue bueno saberlo, luego me arrepentí, pero.

— ¡No Candy!, eso jamás se le pregunta a un hombre, es lógico que aunque sea parte de su pasado, te va a doler de algún modo, sentirás celos. Ahora entiendo por qué no lo perdonas a pesar de lo que haga, ¿tienes miedo, no es así?, temes a que él vuelva a ser como antes ¿verdad?

— Sí Eliza, es lo que más temo, pero lo amo y sé que esta desconfianza arruinará mi vida a su lado.

— ¿Entonces qué piensas hacer? ¿creer que en verdad ha cambiado? O buscar otro camino.

Candy agachó ahora su cabeza mirando hacia su regazo, recordando por un momento como ráfagas instantáneas, los besos que se dio con Terry la noche anterior, incluso comenzó a dolerle más la cabeza, si pudo rememorar que él estaba siendo caballeroso con ella.

— ¿Tú que me sugieres que haga Eliza?

— Uhm, no lo sé Candy, la última decisión la tienes tú, yo no te puedo decir que hagas o no las cosas, porque no quiero ser la causante de tu desdicha, si lo amas, quizás puedas perdonarlo, darle una última oportunidad, a lo mejor ahí te darás cuenta si en verdad vale la pena. Ah, por cierto, lo más importante de todo, que confíes en él, aprende a hacerlo.

— Yo podría volver a confiar en él Eliza, pero él no sé si este dispuesto a confiar en mí, siempre me cela con el señor Andrew, no quiero que me imponga cosas que no pienso acatar, ¿me entiendes?

— Entonces la infidelidad no es el único motivo por el cual estas lejos de él, también lo son sus celos – Eliza lanzó un largo suspiro – uhm, pues creo que ambos deben comprometerse a cambiar si es que quieren estar juntos, no lo sé, solo es una opinión, tú tienes la última carta sobre la mesa.

Ahora Candy se encontraba en un dilema, amaba a Terry y ya con la cabeza fría titubeaba de perdonarlo y regresar a su lado, sin embargo por esta vez se preocuparía primero en hablar con su jefe y aclarar las cosas respecto a su cuestionable comportamiento frente a él.

— Buenas tardes Albert – exclamo Candy parada frente a la puerta de la suite de Albert.

— Candy, hola – le sonrió él.

— ¿podemos hablar?

— Por supuesto que sí, ¿quieres pasar?

— Claro – asentó ella, diciéndolo avanzó hacia la sala de estar de la suite, allí tomó asiento y una bocanada de aire suficiente en sus pulmones para charlar con él acerca de lo sucedido que la tenía tan abochornada.

Continuará…


	42. Chapter 42

**Capítulo 41.**

— ¿Gustas algo de tomar? – cuestiono Albert a Candy, cuando recién se sentaba sobre un sillón en la sala.

— No gracias.

— Creo que ya tomaste suficiente ¿verdad? – sonrió él en tono bromista.

— Albert, me siento muy apenada contigo por lo sucedido ayer, ya…

— No hace falta que te excuses Candy, entiendo lo que ocurrió ya Eliza me contó y no te preocupes, no pasó nada, de hecho ni recuerdo lo que hice anoche – sonrió él sirviéndose una copa de whisky en las rocas.

— ¿no crees que es temprano para eso?

— Uhm – Albert miró el reloj y vio que la aguja casi marcaba las doce - ¡ya!, es mediodía.

Candy notaba en el rostro de Albert lo nervioso que se le veía, no parecía muy cómodo al recordar lo sucedido, ella estaba apenada, suponía que él también debía estarlo, aunque en apariencia no quería hablar del asunto, así que Candy asomo una sonrisa y suspiro al pensar que al menos por ese lado podía sentirse más tranquila.

De vuelta en la mansión Grandchester estaba Terrence, hundido en su soledad dentro de su habitación, acabándose el resto de una botella de whisky que había dejado antes de mudarse definitivamente a su apartamento. Mientras estaba ahí los recuerdos comenzaron a agolparse en su mente.

Entre ellos, la traición de su mejor amigo Archibald y también de los sentimientos que este sentía por su ex novia, Terrence estaba más que solo, ahora ya ni amigos tenía, sus padres se habían mudado a Londres y él le había dado el día libre a los empleados en la casa, no quería que nadie lo interrumpiera, deseaba esclarecer sus pensamientos.

A cada momento recordaba las palabras de Candy haciendo eco en su mente, en donde decía que lo que habían hecho la noche anterior no era más que una equivocación, además también rememoro lo fría y distante que lucía, mayormente interesada en lo que pensara Albert que en sus sentimientos.

— Creo que te he perdido Candy, sin duda lo he hecho, jamás me perdonaras por haberme equivocado como lo hice, y te comprendo, siempre fui imbécil que disfruto jugando con los sentimientos de las mujeres que conocía, ahora solo sufro, sin duda amar es sinónimo de sufrir – diciéndolo Terry le dio el último sorbo a su botella, sentado en medio de la sala, en la alfombra frente a la chimenea, observando con detenimiento las brasas de fuego ardiente que se reflejaban en sus profundos ojos azules.

Decidido a que Candy ya no lo amaba y decepcionado consigo mismo por su actitud y por haber fracasado en su relación, situó su mirada sobre la mesa de centro en su sala y distinguió su teléfono móvil, recordó que en él había guardado el número de Stear, el mejor amigo de Candy.

El motivo por el cual recordó a Stear, fue porque había tomado una decisión respecto a Candy y deseaba hacérsela saber a través de este chico.

— Hola, ¿Stear? – exclamo Terry al teléfono.

— Si, ¿Quién habla? – cuestiono Stear al notar que en la pantalla de su móvil, el numero aparecía como desconocido.

— Yo, Terry.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! – exclamo Stear exasperado al escuchar que era Terry, ya que él tenía entendimiento de lo que este le había hecho a Candy.

— Stear sé que te desconcierta escucharme, pero en serio, necesito hablar contigo.

— ¿Conmigo? ¿Para qué?, creo recordar que la última vez que nos vimos te dije que si sabía que le hacías algún daño a Candy, te la verías conmigo ¿Qué pretendes Terry?, que me encarcelen por tu culpa.

— No Stear, sé que no he sido el mejor hombre, que fui un estúpido al engañar a Candy, y créeme que eso me ha estado calando la existencia desde que lo hice, pero, es preciso de eso que necesito que hablemos, no puedo hacerlo por teléfono ¿puedo verte?

— No sé qué pretendas Terrence, pero yo no pienso actuar como celestino entre tú y Candy.

— No es de eso que quiero hablar, no pretendo que abogues por mi frente a Candy, porque ella ya no me ama – un silencio entre los dos se hizo presente.

— No entiendo por qué dices eso, pero, de acuerdo hablaremos ¿Dónde quieres que nos veamos?

Terrence le explico a Stear en donde lo vería, justo como habían quedado, así fue, espero por diez minutos a Stear, cuando de pronto hizo su aparición, el lugar era un bar donde solía ir a jugar billar junto a su ex amigo Archie.

— Hola Stear, gracias por haber venido ¿quieres algo de tomar? ¿un whisky? ¿una cerveza? – exclamo Terry, al ver llegar a Stear, quien de inmediato tomo asiento frente a él.

— No, gracias, debo decir que al principio me sorprendió que dijeras que nos viéramos en este lugar, pero luego recordé tus pasatiempos favoritos según Candy y supuse que no debía extrañarme – añadió Stear con ironía.

— En todo lo que dices, no tienes más que llena la boca de razón – el modo de hablar de Terry era un poco inusual se distinguía que estaba algo pasado de copas y seguía tomando – mis pasatiempos son tan estúpidos, ¿pero qué puedo hacerle?, es la única forma que encuentro de sentirme mejor.

— No creo que alcoholizarse sea una forma de remediar los problemas, pero, en fin, es tu vida. Por cierto, supongo que no me llamaste hasta aquí para charlar contigo como buenos amigos, cuando no lo somos, es más debería romperte la cara ahora que estás desprevenido, por lo que le hiciste a Candy – Terry al escuchar a Stear solo carcajeo.

— No te atreverías Stear.

— ¿me estas subestimando Grandchester?

— No, es solo que, ¿sabes?, creo que no es tu estilo, tú no eres como yo, tu eres un tipo tranquilo, un… ¡hombre perfecto!, sí, cualquier mujer sería feliz a tu lado, ¡incluso Candy!, se nota que eres fiel cuando amas a alguien ¿no es así? Y la amas a ella ¿verdad?

— Estas borracho Terrence, no sé ni por que hice caso de venir a verte, debo irme…- al decirlo Stear intentó levantarse y marcharse y Terry lo detuvo.

— ¡Espera!, no he venido a hablar de mi borrachera ni de tus sentimientos, es cierto que estoy ebrio, sin duda, pero necesito que le digas a Candy algo, yo sé que eres un buen tipo Stear, ojala ella pudiese enamorarse de ti, quizás sería feliz a tu lado.

— No sabes lo que dices Terry, estás muy tomado, será mejor que te lleve.

— ¡No! – levantó la voz Terrence - ¡no quiero irme! Necesito hablar con alguien.

— ¿y por qué conmigo? – cuestionó Stear.

— ¡por que sí!, porque sé que eres un buen chico Stear, porque ya no tengo amigos, porque ese ingrato que consideraba mi mejor amigo, resulta que se enamoró de la mujer que yo amo, de esa mujer que no supe valorar y que ahora he perdido, porque ya no me ama – las lágrimas de Terry comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

Stear solo se quedó observándolo, parecía que esa actitud en él, denotaba sinceridad, incluso Stear sintió lastima de aquel chico en tan deplorable estado, para nada lucía bien, mucho menos se asemejaba al seductor Terrence Grandchester que él conoció tiempo atrás, posando en las revistas o en los diarios.

— No comprendo por qué lo dices Terry, pero si necesitas decirme algo, será mejor que lo hagas ahora.

— Sí, eso haré, ¿pero sabes?, quiero pedirte otro favor.

— ¿cual?

Terrence le sugirió a Stear que fueran a un centro nocturno para caballeros, al principio a Stear no le pareció para nada la idea, pero Terry lo convenció alegando que ni eso lo haría sentir mejor. En parte Terry lo hacía para hacerle ver a Stear que en verdad había cambiado, que ni siquiera el hecho de ver mujeres con poca ropa lo haría sentir mejor.

— Y bien… ¡estamos aquí!, ¿ahora qué Terrence? – cuestionó Stear sintiéndose como un tonto al cumplir los caprichos de un ebrio que había robado el corazón de la mujer que él amaba.

— Sentémonos en esa mesa – señalo Terry con su dedo índice una mesa frente a la plataforma en donde las chicas sexis bailaban.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia allá y observaron el show, sin embargo Terrence no podía dejar de pensar en Candy a cada momento, incluso en los rostros de esas mujeres aparecía el de ella.

— ¿Sabes que Terry?, no sé qué demonios hago aquí contigo, ¡me largo!, tu y yo no somos amigos, así que olvídalo – dijo Stear luego de que una chica fuera y se le sentara en las piernas ofreciéndole un trago.

Muchas mujeres habían ido hacia donde estaba Terry y se le querían sentar en las piernas, pero él las había rechazado a todas, ninguna le parecía ni siquiera en lo más mínimo similar a Candy, de hecho andaba buscando alguna que se le asemejara pero nada, hasta que encontró a una chica parecida a ella.

Rubí se hacía llamar, pero al sentarse sobre sus piernas, Terrence le sintió el olor a tabaco y alcohol y la miro con fijeza al rostro, sus facciones eran más toscas y se denotaba que era años mayor a su rubia adorada.

— ¡larguémonos de este estúpido sitio! – alego Terry, parándose de donde estaba, mientras dos mujeres seducían a Stear y él intentaba evadirlas.

— ¿Qué era lo que tenías que decirme Terry? ¿me estas tomando acaso como un imbécil? – cuestiono Stear.

— Te lo diré en el auto – fueron sus palabras.

Una vez que llegaron al auto, Stear decidió cuestionarlo, pero Terrence tenía su mirada clavada en el frente y aún no había encendido el motor, parecía ido y ajeno a sus propios pensamientos.

— Por más que quiera hacer cualquier cosa, ¡no puedo olvidarla!, no puedo Stear, la amo, amo a Candy con todo mi corazón, pero al igual que tú, soy un perdedor.

— ¡oye! – exclamo Stear.

— Sí, lo somos amigo, ella se enamoró de otro tipo, ¿pero sabes qué? – Stear se lo quedo mirando con desconcierto – me da mucha alegría que ni siquiera Archie consiga su cometido, él es igual que nosotros, ¡un perdedor!, porque Candy jamás lo amará. ¿Sabes Stear?, me voy a ir.

— ¿irte a dónde? – cuestionó Stear con interés.

— Me iré a… ¡el lugar no importa Stear!, lo único que sé, es que me marcharé, lejos, quiero que Candy sea feliz y yo pueda olvidarla, es por eso que quería hablar contigo.

— ¿y para decirme eso me trajiste hasta acá? – cuestiono Stear confuso.

— Sé que es una estupidez, pero quería buscar el reemplazo de Candy, alguna chica similar a ella, pero es imposible, Candy es única y es por eso que merece que un hombre merecedor de ella tenga su amor, quizás Andrew sea el indicado – añadió Terry cabizbajo, y serio, Stear se desconcertó al escuchar algo acerca de Andrew.

— No entiendo Terry.

— ¡Ten! – le dijo dándole un sobre en sus manos, al parecer era una carta – por favor entrégasela a Candy cuando vuelva de las Vegas, dile que la lea, que es lo último que le pido, que no se preocupe, porque no volveré a molestarla más, que me haré a un lado de su vida para que ella sea feliz.

— ¿es en serio? – cuestionó Stear.

— Sí amigo, es en serio, la amo y lo que más deseo en esta vida es verla feliz, entrégale por favor esa carta, ahí dice todo lo que sale de mi corazón, espero lo crea.

— ¿te has dado por vencido así tan fácil? – argumento Stear, extrañado con la actitud de Terry.

— No es que me haya rendido tan fácil Stear, es que la amo, y solo quiero que sea feliz, si ella ha decidido que a mi lado no lo será, lo único que me queda es respetar su decisión, pero no puedo seguir aquí, no en este país, porque el hecho de verla feliz a lado de alguien más, destrozaría la poca cordura que me queda.

— No entiendo por qué supones que ella tiene interés en el señor Andrew, él es solo su jefe.

— No Stear, eso creíamos tú y yo, pero creo que Candy está interesada en él, ¿sabes?, es lógico, aunque yo no quiera reconocerlo ese tipo es el ideal de cualquier mujer, apuesto, rico, fiel, quizás si no lo hubiese visto besarse con Candy – cuando dijo eso Stear abrió los ojos de par en par – pensaría que era gay.

— ¿Candy se besó con ese hombre? – cuestiono Stear perplejo.

— Te llevaré a tu casa – dijo Terry, encendiendo el motor de su auto y conduciendo hasta los edificios donde vivía Stear.

Terry esa misma noche tomó un vuelo a Londres, su decisión estaba tomada, dejaría a Candy libre para que fuese feliz, estaba dispuesto a no molestarla más, a no ser una carga en su vida, ni a intervenir en su felicidad con Albert, ya que él juraba que ella estaba enamorada de este, cuando no era así, al contrario esa misma noche Candy regresaba a su lugar de origen acompañada de Albert, pero pensando en regresar a perdonar a Terry tal y como se lo había sugerido Eliza, a darle otra oportunidad.

En su llegada a su edificio, Stear la estaba esperando parado afuera sobre la acera, en el momento en que ella bajo del vehículo sonriente distinguió que su amigo estaba en medio de la lluvia con un paraguas.

— Hola Candy, me alegro que hayas regresado – le dijo Stear, rodeándola entre sus brazos.

— Hola Stear, ¿le sucedió algo a mamá? – exclamo preocupada.

— No Candy, tu madre está bien, no tienes de que angustiarte.

— ¿entonces qué sucedió?

— Solo quería saludarte, verte llegar – añadió Stear y Candy descubrió que se veía un poco ebrio.

— ¿ingeriste alcohol Stear?

— ¿Yo?, ¡no!, para nada, bueno, quizás unas copas, ¡pero eso qué!

— ¿Cómo que qué Stear?, ¿Qué ocurre contigo?, es extraño encontrarte así, por eso es que lo digo.

— ¿Sabes Candy?, aún te sigo amando, ¿pero sabes también?, eso no importa, tú te has enamorado del señor Andrew, he descubierto que ni yo ni Terry ganamos la partida, la gano un completo desconocido, es por eso que Terry me llamo para entregarme esto, ten, es una carta, él cree que soy tu mejor amigo y ¡sí!, para mi desdicha solo eso puedo ser de ti.

— Stear dices incoherencias, ¿Terry ocasionó que tomarás?, ¿Dónde está ese ingrato para reclamarle?

— No soy un niño Candy, yo me embriague porque así lo quise, de hecho acabe la botella de whisky que mi padre tenía en su minibar y ¿sabes por qué lo hice? – Candy negó – porque no puedo olvidarte, te quiero Candy y me duele que te hayas enamorado de alguien más, por un momento pensé que ese hombre era Terrence, pero ya me di cuenta que no es así, ahora resulta que te enamoraste de otro.

— ¡¿qué?! – espeto Candy - ¿Quién dijo eso?

— ¡Terry! ¡tú ex!

— Pero… - Candy recordó lo que anteriormente le había dicho a Terry acerca de que necesitaba aclarar las cosas con Albert.

— ¿Eso dijo Terry? – cuestionó ella temblorosa de los labios.

— Sí, es más lee la carta, ahí según él se despide de ti. ¿sabes?, debo irme, cuídate Candy, cuídate amor – se atrevió a decir Stear entre su borrachera.

Candy subió las escaleras de su edificio aprisa porque el elevador no funcionaba, el llegar a casa parecía estar resultando ser una eternidad, necesitaba leer esa carta, así que al llegar frente a su puerta, no resistió la tentación y subió mejor a la azotea, allí bajo el sereno de la noche y el leve aire frío que se percibía, además de un cielo con nubes espesas, se dispuso a leer la carta.

 _Querida Candy._

 _Para este momento debes estar leyendo estas líneas, eso me hace feliz, porque puedo discernir que tu amigo hizo lo correcto al entregártela, ¿sabes?, aunque no lo hubiese hecho, no lo hubiera juzgado y eso es porque estaría bien al hacerlo, no he sido más que un estúpido que nunca merecí el amor de una mujer como tú, siempre fuiste mucho para mí Candy, y no te supe valorar, me amaste con intensidad, sentí ese amor en cada poro de mi piel y es por eso que en estos momentos las lágrimas brotan de mis ojos al saber y entender que ese amor se disipo en ti, comprendo tu indiferencia y confusión y es porque te amo que he decidido alejarme de ti para que seas feliz._

 _No quiero, ni pretendo ser más un estorbo en tu vida, mucho menos hacerte pasar malos ratos como los que has pasado a mi lado, creo que a lo mejor tú dudarás de mis palabras y es lógico que lo hagas, siempre fui un mentiroso, pero lo único que espero que creas es que durante el tiempo que mantuve una relación a tu lado, nunca te engañe, la única ocasión que lo hice, fue aquel estúpido día en que cometí el peor error de mi vida. Ese error lo llevaré como un sello en mi frente, un sello que me hará recordar lo cobarde e iluso que fui._

 _Ya nada importa Candy, por que haga lo que haga, tú siempre pensarás mal de mí, yo también me comporte como un idiota al dudar de tu amor, y quiero que me perdones por ello. Pero luego de la última noche que pasamos juntos y que para ti fue un error, yo me di cuenta que ya no me amabas, que sería en vano insistir, además de que no dejaría que fueses feliz y es justo eso lo que quiero evitar, yo deseo más que nada en la vida tu felicidad amor mío, es por eso que te doy tu libertad a manos llenas, te prometo que no volveré a molestarte Candy, no sabrás de mí, nunca más, dejaré que seas feliz amando a otro, aunque me duela reconocerlo._

 _Cuídate princesa pecosa, te llevaré siempre en mi mente, donde quiera que ande. Me iré lejos de ti, para que no vuelvas a saber de mi existencia, para que ni siquiera mi sombra te moleste, mucho menos interrumpa tu felicidad, ese hombre, Andrew, si te merece Candy, sé que siempre dije lo contrario, pero no, él es digno de una mujer como tú. Adiós amor, recuérdame como algo lindo en tu vida, es lo único que te pido, que recuerdes los mejores momentos que pasamos juntos, porque lo mismo haré yo contigo._

 _Con amor infinito._

 _Terry._

Las lágrimas de Candy brotaron de sus ojos, mezclándose con unas pequeñas gotas gélidas que comenzaban a caer. El corazón de la rubia se estrujo con tal fuerza, al saber que perdería para siempre al hombre que amaba, sin saber a dónde se había ido, tenía la intención de correr y buscarlo por doquier, pero reconocía que era en vano hacerlo, seguro para esa instancia, ya él se había marchado de la ciudad.

Lo que procedió a hacer Candy, fue dejar caer la carta al suelo y recordar todos los sucesos pasados que ocurrieron a lado de Terry, también rememoró que en ese mismo lugar le había propuesto matrimonio. Candy empuño con fuerza ambas de sus manos y se tumbó al piso llorando desconsolada, creía haberlo perdido para siempre, ya que esa carta sin duda era un adiós.


	43. CAPITULO 42

**Capítulo 42.**

* * *

 **::::::::**

 **::::::::::::**

Los días posteriores a la partida de Terry, Candice se mantuvo encerrada en su habitación, llegaba al trabajo y de ahí se tumbaba sobre su cama, abrazada a su almohada, incluso mirando con fijeza el gran oso de felpa que tenía sobre su alfombra, mismo que había tirado al contenedor de basura luego de su ruptura con Terry.

Pero que ahora regresaba a sus manos, gracias al mismo Terry, quien antes de ir a buscarla a las Vegas se las ingenió para recuperar ese peluche de entre la basura, el rememorar e imaginar la forma en que lo había obtenido, hacían que de manera irremediable ella asomara una sonrisa en sus labios.

— Candy tu padre ha venido a visitarte – exclamo Jennifer, entrando de improviso a su habitación, sacando a Candy de entre sus cavilaciones.

Jennifer ya conocía la historia referente a como Candy había dado con el paradero de su verdadero padre y el modo en el cual se enteró de esta verdad, al principio se desconcertó e incluso por un extraño motivo no se le subió la presión como era su padecimiento.

Gracias al apoyo del doctor Anthony este problema se estaba aminorando y el tratamiento que le había indicado estaba dando frutos, Candy agradecía por ello. Por otro lado, su relación con Albert Andrew se limitaba a ser solo de negocios, si bien era cierto que luego de lo sucedido en las Vegas, ella se sentía avergonzada cada vez que le veía, sin embargo con el paso del tiempo todo eso había cesado, ya no se sentía tan mal.

Nunca había visto a Albert como posible enamorado y mucho menos ahora que sabía que su prima Camila, había sido la mujer que él amo. Candy llegaba a visitar a su padre Jacob en ocasiones, cuando deseaba sentirse bien y olvidarse de su depresión respecto a Terrence, esas veces charlaba con Camila acerca de la relación que había tenido con Albert.

Ya estaba enterada de toda la verdad y se la vivía insistiéndole a su prima de concertar una cita con Albert y charlar acerca del asunto, de presentarse ante él y explicarle lo sucedido y su forma de pensar, sin embargo, esta chica se negaba rotundamente a ese hecho, alegando que lo que más temía era que él la rechazará e incluso el amor que algún día le tuvo se convirtiera en odio.

— Gracias mamá, en seguida voy a verlo – añadió Candy, secándose con brusquedad unas lágrimas rebeldes que habían recorrido sus mejillas, al recordar a Terrence como usualmente lo hacía.

Jacob aguardaba por ella en la sala de estar, luego de aquel mal entendido que durante muchos años tuvo con Jennifer, la mujer que alguna vez amo en demasía y por la que aún sentía cariño, ahora convivían más amenamente, eso alegraba mucho a Candy, le agradaba saber que aunque no estuvieran juntos se toleraran y ella por primera vez en su vida, supiera lo que es convivir con un padre, uno de verdad y no aquel canalla que durante mucho tiempo considero como tal, sin embargo lamentaba la situación que ahora vivía Beth, ya que en situaciones como esas, donde Candy salía con su padre, la niña se tornaba nostálgica.

— Candy, hija, me agrada que ya estés mejor ¿Qué tal tu jaqueca? – le cuestionó Jacob a Candy luego de verla llegar y darle un fuerte abrazo. Él le comentó a Candy acerca de una jaqueca, porque el día anterior fue su excusa para irse aprisa de un restaurante donde cenaron juntos.

Candy anhelaba huir de ese lugar, no porque le fuese desagradable, no, más bien había sido por Archibald Cornwell. Archie luego de la trifulca que tuvo con Terrence, debido a su interés por Candy, decidió distanciarse de su amigo, de hecho ambos lo hicieron, a pesar de que eran socios de la empresa que con mucho esmero habían formado, solicitaron el apoyo de unos abogados para terminar con aquella compañía que comenzaba a ser un éxito, cerrando las puertas y dividiendo los bienes.

Cierta ocasión luego de que Candy recibiera aquella carta que Terry le había dejado como despedida, decidió ir a buscar a su mejor amigo para que le diera informes de su paradero, pero este le explico que Terry ya no era su amigo, que ellos habían discutido y estaban distantes, en el momento que Candy bajo el rostro y decidió despedirse;

— ¡Espera Candy! – le dijo Archie sujetándola por el antebrazo, antes de que atravesara la salida.

— ¿Qué ocurre Archie? – respondió ella, pero una lágrima se asomó sobre una de sus mejillas y Archie lo notó.

— ¿Pretendes volver con Terry? – la cuestionó y ella solo agacho su cabeza, evitando mirarlo.

— He sido una tonta Archie, a pesar de la equivocación que Terry cometió, me ha demostrado que puede ser diferente, pero yo he sido tan incrédula al pensar que alguien como él…

— ¡y tienes razón! – añadió Archie interrumpiéndola.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices Archie? – Candy mostró confusión al escucharlo. Archie le había comentado que discutió con Terrence y ya no eran amigos, pero nunca le mencionó el motivo, fue algo que decidió omitir y Candy tan sumergida en su depresión opto por no cuestionar.

— Si Candy, no debes volver con Terry, aunque te asegure que va a cambiar y sus actos lo hayan pretendido demostrar, las cosas no son tan sencillas, él es un mujeriego, siempre lo ha sido, el solo hecho de mostrar confusión ante sus sentimientos para contigo, debe demostrarte lo inmaduro que es, nunca te amo Candy, seguro ahora mismo ya te olvido y está saliendo con alguien más, por eso decidió no insistirte más – Candy lo observaba con los ojos expresivos y él le decía eso aun sujetándola del brazo sin soltarla, pero procediendo a tomarla por la cintura para decirle – ¡Deberías olvidarlo Candy!, fijarte en alguien que de verdad este enamorado de ti, así como lo estoy yo.

La sorpresa de Candy fue tan grande que de lo perpleja que se quedó, enmudeció y no se percató en que momento Archie posó un beso sobre sus labios, mismo que fue interrumpido por una fuerte bofetada.

— ¡Cómo te atreves Archie!, ¡cómo puedes hablar así de alguien que fue tu mejor amigo desde hace muchos años!, eres un tipo cruel Archie, jamás imagine que fueses así de traicionero…

— ¡el traicionero es Terry!, ¡abre los ojos Candy!, además él ya no es más mi amigo, no lo es, no me importa lo que piense, a mí solo me importa lo que pienses tú Candy, te amo, me gustas, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti desde que te conocí, ¿sabes?, cuando te veía junto a Terry como su novia, el estómago se me revolvía de los celos, no podía soportarlo y ¡sí!, por eso discutí con él, es más le sugerí que te engañará, de esa forma descubriría y descubrirías tu que en verdad no te amaba.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer algo así Archie?! pensé que eras nuestro amigo, que habías olvidado tu intención de cortejarme cuando te enteraste que Terry y yo éramos novios, ¿Qué te pasó?, jamás imagine – cuando Candy dijo eso, él intentó abrazarla, incluso cerró la puerta de la oficina en donde estaban, Candy lo miró aterrada - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Puedo demostrarte que yo soy mejor hombre que Terry, Candy solo dame una oportunidad – eso se lo iba diciendo mientras se acercaba a ella con lentitud y Candy caminaba hacia atrás al mismo tiempo, pegándose a la pared y mirando a ambos costados, intentando ver algo que pudiera servirle en caso de que Archie quisiera pasarse de listo con ella – déjame demostrarte que te amo, que conmigo lograrás olvidar a Terrence, que ese hombre no significará nada más en tu vida dentro de poco, verás que no te arrepentirás Candy, incluso si lo que necesitas es dinero, yo puedo dártelo.

— ¿Qué dices? – frunció el entrecejo Candy – me estas ofendiendo Archie.

— Te gustan los patanes, ¿no es así? Por eso te fijaste en mi querido ex amigo, entonces por eso, es que seré como él, ya no me comportaré más como un caballero, quizás eso te agrade.

Archie hizo lo que Candy temía, la rodeo entre sus brazos, así como estaba de espaldas a la pared y comenzó a besarle el cuello y acariciarla de la cintura, ella optó por moverse como una sanguijuela intentando liberarse, para su fortuna encontró la forma de hacerlo, dándole una patada en la entrepierna.

— ¡Suéltame! Te odio Archie, no vuelvas a molestarme jamás – le gritó logrando escaparse de aquella oficina.

— ¡Espera Candy!, perdóname – alzó la voz él, corriendo tras de ella, sin embargo no pudo alcanzarla, porque la escurridiza chica entró aprisa al ascensor, esfumándose de su vista. Archie logró bajar por las escaleras, pero cuando llegó a la acera fuera del edificio, Candy ya no estaba por ningún lado. En ese momento se sintió como un imbécil, nunca antes había hecho algo así con ninguna mujer, comportarse como un canalla, pero había sido porque ninguna mujer lo había rechazado antes.

Candy para él llegó al punto de convertirse en una obsesión, una mujer que no podía tener y a la que odiaba ver a lado de su mejor amigo, pero que sin embargo durante ese tiempo intentó tragarse sus celos y olvidarla, aunque no lo había logrado, por lo que ahora que Terry ya no era más el novio de Candy, sentía que podía tener una oportunidad, pero actuó equivocadamente para su desgracia, porque la forma en la cual se le insinuó a Candy no había sido en específico la mejor.

Uno de esos eran los motivos por los cuales Candy evitaba a toda costa hablar o ver a Archie, desde aquella ocasión él se la había pasado buscando la forma de obtener las disculpas de la rubia, sin embargo todas sus intenciones habían sido en vano, porque ella evadía cualquier encuentro.

Cuando por fin llegó a la mansión en donde vivía, Jacob, su padre, Candy se dirigió de inmediato a donde se encontraba su prima, Camila.

— Hola Camila, ¿Cómo vas con ese libro? ¿eh? ¿ya lo terminaste? O tendré que ayudarte con la lectura – sonrió Candy entrando de improviso al hall donde se encontraba su prima. Aquel libro había sido un obsequio de Candy, estaba diseñado especialmente para personas invidentes como lo era su prima. Camila y Candy se habían convertido en buenas amigas, estaban creando lazos, no solo familiares, sino también de especial camaradería.

— ¡Candy! ¡qué alegría me da escucharte! – contestó Camila, girando su rostro hacía donde escuchó la voz de su prima – te extrañe mucho, esta semana sin saber de ti se me hizo eterna, me alegra que al fin hayas venido.

— Si Camila, igual a mí me alegra verte – le respondió Candy abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla – no había podido venir porque he tenido demasiado trabajo en el corporativo Andrew, desde que comencé a ser asistente de Albert, me mantengo ocupada a cada momento.

Como era lo usual, cuando Candy mencionaba el nombre de Albert, Camila solía tornar su rostro a nostálgico, Candy aún no comprendía como era posible que su prima se negará a decirle la verdad al rubio. Candy afirmaba que con seguridad él la perdonaría sin objetar, pero Camila no lo creía así, alegaba que no pretendía atar a Albert con una mujer ciega que solo le arruinará la vida.

— Camila, aún sigo sin entender, ¿Por qué te niegas a hablar con Albert?, tú bien sabes que yo puedo hacer que se encuentren y que él pueda verte y hablar contigo, estoy segura que si eso llegara a suceder, él se alegraría y…

— ¡No Candy!, ya hemos hablado acerca de ese asunto y me he alegrado de que hasta ahora respetes mi decisión de no tener ningún encuentro con Albert, así que será mejor que sigas así Candy, guardando mi secreto.

— ¡No Camila!, no seas cruel contigo y con él, estoy segura que aún guarda un sentimiento especial por ti.

— No Candy, lo que yo pienso es que Albert ya me olvido, ya no soy la persona especial que fui en su vida. He notado que cuando te llama por teléfono suele hacerte bromas, porque tú te ríes mucho, además de acuerdo a las anécdotas que me has contado que ha pasado a tu lado, creo que él se está enamorando de ti Candy, así lo fue conmigo cuando comenzamos a conocernos, él es un hombre maravilloso y se merece a alguien como tú.

— ¡Camila!, ¿Cómo te atreves a sugerirme que yo tenga una relación de noviazgo con Albert?, cuando tú, mi prima, aún lo ama, y él seguro la ama a ella, eso no es justo Camila, deberías ser más sensata, yo nunca me fijaría en Albert, más que como un jefe.

— ¡Sí!, ¡pero lo besaste!

— ¡Lo hice porque estaba ebria!

— Los niños y los borrachos, siempre tienen la razón Candy, así que seguro él te gusta de algún modo.

— ¡Sí! – respondió Candy y Camila situó su rostro hacia ella - ¡me gusta!, pero no como tú lo piensas, es cierto que es un hombre guapo, eso es indudable, a cualquier mujer le gustaría, pero hay una distancia muy grande entre gustar y amar, yo amo a otro hombre Camila y eso bien lo sabes.

— Si, amas a un hombre que al parecer has dejado al olvido y por el cual no luchaste, ¿Por qué nunca hiciste algo por que se volvieran a encontrar? ¿Por qué Candy?, si lo amas como dices, en su momento debiste perdonarlo – señaló Camila y su prima, se arrellano en el sillón de enfrente con la cara clavada en el regazo.

— ¡Lo sé Camila!, ¡lo sé maldición!

— ¡pues deberías buscarlo Candy!

— No Camila, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, seguro él ya es feliz con alguien más, y me alegra, en parte me hace sentir bien, porque se lo merece, sé que muy tarde comprendí lo tonta que fui al no perdonarlo cuando me dio tantas señales de que estaba arrepentido, pero ya que le puedo hacer es demasiado tarde.

— Nunca lo es Candy y bien lo sabes – lanzó un largo suspiro Camila – pero está bien, tienes razón tu decisión está tomada, y en efecto el tiempo ha pasado, aunque yo creo que cuando se ama de verdad nunca se olvida, estoy segura que él no te ha olvidado.

— Quizás Camila, quizás – replico Candy dejando caer hacía atrás su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, alzando su mirada hacia el techo – aunque de ser así, entonces Albert tampoco te ha olvidado, aunque tu pienses lo contrario.

— Es diferente Candy, lo mío es distinto, porque yo no quiero condenar a Albert a estar con una mujer invidente por el resto de su vida, no quisiera que él tuviera que mantener una relación con alguien como yo, él se merece alguien completa – Camila torno nostalgia en su mirada y Candy se acercó a ella, sentándose de rodillas en frente, al momento en que le sujetaba la mano.

— No digas eso Camila, tú eres una mujer completa, el hecho que tengas una enfermedad, no quiere decir que no puedas vivir como cualquier otra persona normal, tienes incluso derecho a ser feliz, como cualquiera.

— Gracias Candy, pero aunque digas eso, lo mejor será no insistir, mira si tu no tienes pienso de buscar a Terrence o creas que por que el tiempo ha pasado él ya te olvido, entonces debes pensar en la posibilidad de rehacer tu vida y que mejor que con Albert, tú serías la esposa perfecta para él, ¿sabes?, aunque no pueda verte, cada que toco tu rostro y veo tu corazón a través de tu forma de actuar, me doy cuenta que eres una mujer hermosa Candy.

En menudas ocasiones Camila se la había pasado insistiéndole a Candy acerca de la posibilidad de que ella tuviera una relación amorosa con Albert, sin embargo Candy no se sentía dispuesta a volver a amar, estaba más entregada a sus estudios y su trabajo, hacía todo lo posible por salir adelante y lograr los méritos por los cuales estaba luchando.

Solo de esa forma podía mantenerse ocupada y olvidar lo sucedido con Terry, como bien había dicho, el tiempo había pasado, desde la última despedida que tuvieron no se habían vuelto a ver, ni siquiera tenía o había escuchado algo referente a él y eso que era un chico popular, por ser hijo de una acaudalada familia del país, no obstante por una extraña razón parecía haberse esfumado por completo.

Candice creía que el tiempo sería un buen sanador de heridas, estaba arrepentida por sus errores en el pasado, por no haber aprendido a perdonar a tiempo, sin embargo cada día se ponía la meta de superarse y olvidar, de dedicarse a salir adelante y ayudar a su familia, ahora que tenía más unida esa parte familiar, al menos su corazón permanecía en cierto equilibrio emocional.

Pero sin duda, el amor que sentía por Terrence, seguía latente en su alma. Unos días después de su visita a la mansión de su padre, estaba muy atenta resolviendo unos pendientes en su oficina, porque ahora tenía un cubículo designado para ella, un pequeño espacio que fungía como una oficina a un lado de la de su jefe, aunque en ocasiones pese a la cercanía que mantenían, no cruzaban palabra debido a lo inmersos que se mantenían en sus actividades correspondientes.

— Candy, ¿tienes un momento por favor? – cuestionó Albert entrando de improviso a la oficina de Candy, quien estaba entretenida tecleando un informe financiero en el computador.

— Claro Albert, en seguida voy a tu oficina – mostró una sonrisa.

Avanzó rumbo a la oficina de Albert y allí entró, tomo asiento frente a él, en una de las lujosas sillas forradas en piel que tenía para recibir a los invitados.

— ¿gustas un café? O ¿alguna soda o una botella con agua? – cuestionó él con amabilidad.

— No gracias así estoy bien – respondió ella - ¿Qué era lo que tenías que decirme?

— Eres muy curiosa, ¿cierto Candy? – bromeó – mira es una buena noticia, en realidad una buena y otra mala.

— ¿así? – exclamo Candy con desconcierto ante la mala noticia - ¿podrías decirme de que se trata?

— ¿Cuál te parece saber primero?

— Creo que la buena noticia.

— Okey, la buena noticia es que te ascenderé.

— ¿me ascenderás? – preguntó ella enarcando una ceja.

— Si, te ascenderé Candy, me di cuenta que ya terminaste tu curso en la universidad y estas a punto de graduarte de tu carrera en economía, es por eso que estoy dispuesto a darte mi apoyo para que de ahora en adelante seas mi nueva gerente financiero, ¿Qué te parece?

— Es maravillosa esa noticia Albert, ¿pero estás seguro en querer hacerlo?

— ¡por supuesto Candy!, no conozco alguien mejor que tú para ese trabajo. Desde hace tiempo que liquide a mi antiguo asesor financiero, quien por cierto me timo, pero eso ya forma parte del pasado, sé que tú nunca harías algo así Candy, podría poner las manos al fuego, es por ello que tengo la absoluta certeza en que eres la idónea, no hay más que pensar.

Los ojos de Candy brillaron al escuchar semejante noticia, sin duda, su esfuerzo estaba rindiendo frutos, al menos por ese ámbito en su vida, le estaba yendo bien.

— Gracias Albert, gracias – exclamo Candy, haciendo amago de pararse y dirigirse hacia donde él estaba, pero se detuvo – y a todo esto, entonces, ¿cuál es la mala noticia?

— No hay de qué preocuparse Candy – sonrió Albert – en realidad no es tan mala, solo se trata de un viaje.

— ¿un viaje?

— Sí, un viaje Candy, dije que era mala, porque la última vez que íbamos a viajar se canceló, además desde luego que supongo que no debe ser tan agradable para ti hacerlo, ahora que estás tan a gusto cerca de tu familia.

— ¿Demoraremos mucho entonces?

— No, es cuestión de un mes solamente.

— Uhm – dijo Candy – pues de ser así no es ningún inconveniente, mi madre entenderá, además de lo feliz que estará de saber que su hija, obtendrá semejante puesto importante en esta empresa – río Candy – y ¿A dónde iremos?

— Iremos a Londres.

Continuará….

* * *

 **Hola gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir este fic, ojala siga siendo así. Mil gracias. El próximo capitulo sabremos que paso con Terry. Gracias.**

 **Agradeciendo Reviews:**

 **SkarlletNorman-Guest-Patty-Dianley-Gladys-Guest-MarceGrandcheste-FlorMnll-MaryJaimes-Merlia-GabyGradchester-PaulayJoaqui-Dajimar-XFTO-Nadia-SraGrandchester-Stracciatella. Gracias chicas por sus lindos comentarios, me alegran el día, que bien que siguen dejandolos. Les aprecio mucho. Saludos**

 **Nos leemos pronto. Besos.**


	44. CAPITULO 43

**Capítulo 43.**

* * *

 **:::::::::**

 **::::::::::::::**

El tiempo había pasado también para Terry, luego de su separación y de aquella carta en donde le daba un adiós definitivo a Candice, tomo la decisión de irse a Londres y establecerse en aquella ciudad, sin embargo Margaret, su madre, en menudas ocasiones solo se dedicaba a recordarle a Susana, a insistir en que debería olvidar todo lo sucedido y regresar con ella.

Tanto Margaret como su padre, estaban enterados ya de la relación que su hijo mantuvo con Candice, él mismo se los dio a conocer, cierto día en el cual se acatarro de la persistencia de Margaret en cuanto a Susana.

Terry decidió cambiar de residencia, lo suyo ya no era contemplar modelos en las pasarelas y tomar fotos deleitándose con que posaran para él, sentía que eso formaba parte de su pasado, de un pasado que solo le traía malos recuerdos y era justo eso lo que deseaba evitar.

Como profesional de la fotografía que ya era, quiso hacer algo por su lado, lejos de su familia, encontró un empleo como fotógrafo para la empresa _National Geographic_ y se dedicó a viajar por el mundo, buscando escenarios majestuosos de la naturaleza, mismas imágenes que luego se publicaban en las revistas de esta compañía.

Su popularidad en ese ámbito incremento, de la misma forma en que lo hicieron sus ingresos en esa área, aunque no ganaba lo mismo que cuando tuvo su propia empresa, ni cuando laboraba junto a sus padres, aun así se sentía más pleno, por primera vez en su vida hacía lo que más disfrutaba, viajar, conocer nuevas culturas y deleitarse tomando las mejores fotos, aquellas que él gozaba admirar.

Los campos coloridos cubiertos de rosas de diversos colores, acompañadas de un enfocado molino de viento, que detrás dejaba divisar también un bosque cubierto de olmos asomando su verde tono, eran el escenario perfecto para la última fotografía que Terry pretendía tomar aquella mañana en Holanda.

Aun con una gabardina negra cubriéndole por debajo de las rodillas, unos jeans azules y la barba crecida un poco más de lo usual, pero con su característico cabello castaño por debajo de su barbilla, Terrence Grandchester seguía siendo un apuesto caballero, se la pasaba de ciudad en ciudad como un marinero, viviendo en posadas, hoteles pequeños e incluso cabañas, disfrutaba mucho de la paz y tranquilidad que eso le brindaba.

En situaciones cuando caía la noche, recordaba a Candy, ella seguía en su corazón como un sello que llevaría grabado por siempre tal y como lo había dicho antes, para esta instancia de su vida, no pensaba en iniciar ninguna relación sentimental con alguien, disfrutaba más el desarrollarse como profesional en su área, la fotografía.

— ¡Terry!, al fin respondes al móvil – exclamo Margaret, llamando a su hijo por quinta ocasión consecutiva. El hecho era que Terry cuando se concentraba en los mejores ángulos para sus fotos, perdía la noción del tiempo y del espacio, se enfocaba tanto en sus detalles, que se desconectaba incluso de todo lo demás, incluidos su móvil.

— Hola mamá, lo siento es que tenía mucho trabajo, pero ¿Qué tal, que me cuentas? ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Qué tal papá? – preguntó Terry observando con sus ojos azul metálico el paisaje que tenía enfrente.

— Hijo, me alegra saber de ti, más bien que al fin respondas a tu móvil, hacia tanto tiempo que intentaba comunicarme contigo, me alegro que te hayas decidido a darme tu número telefónico, parece que de un tiempo para acá, te desearás desconectar de todo, incluso de la tecnología, vives en la antigüedad Terry.

— No exageres mamá, bien sabes que me la paso viajando y no me es posible mantener un mismo número telefónico, en ocasiones me adentro en el espeso bosque y la señal es escaza, además sobra decir que no me gusta tener interrupciones, disfruto haciendo mi trabajo y bien lo sabes.

— Si mi amor y lo entiendo, pero siempre me la vivo pensando, en que no tienes ninguna necesidad de andar lejos de nosotros, tu familia, además deberías sentar cabeza ya, en numerosas ocasiones te sugerí que volvieras con Susy, luego de que viajaste para no regresar a Londres, ella vino a buscarte, se me estrujo el corazón al decirle la decisión de vida que habías tomado y…

— ¡Mamá!, ¿me hablaste para contarme acerca de Susana? O ¿para saber cómo me encuentro?, en ese caso pienso que entonces no debí haberte dado mi número telefónico, estaría mejor solo enviándote mails con postales de los lugares donde he andado.

— Terry, no te hable para volverte a sugerir regresar con Susy, lo hice para saber cómo estabas, soy tu madre, a veces creo que lo olvidas, que pones en un lugar más alto a esa mujer de la que te enamoraste, ¡que a mí!, no sé en qué maldito momento la deje trabajar para nuestra familia.

— Mamá, si no te molesta, debo continuar trabajando, mejor hablaremos luego – espetó Terrence, a él no le gustaba que su madre tocará el tema de Candy, ya que él había puesto especial énfasis en olvidar ese tema.

— ¡Espera hijo!, no me cuelgues por favor, discúlpame, comprendo que no te gusta hablar del tema, de hecho solo quise llamarte para decirte que pronto será noche buena y quisiera que vinieras a pasar este año con nosotros, te hemos extrañado mucho Terry, ¿podrías darle unos minutos de tu valioso tiempo a tus padres?

Terry guardó silencio por unos segundos, recordando que su madre tenía razón, se la había pasado inmerso en su trabajo con el afán de olvidar a Candy, que incluso estaba olvidando lo valioso que era tener unos padres, una familia que se preocupara por él.

De pequeño anhelaba que su padre, Richard Grandchester, le brindará aunque sea unos minutos de tiempo, ya que se mantenía ocupado en viajes de negocios y otros asuntos relacionados con lo mismo, motivos por los cuales se le imposibilitaba convivir con él.

Ahora de adulto, Richard desde que se había mudado junto a su esposa a Londres, mantenía una vida menos estresante, él mismo se había propuesto disfrutar de su fortuna y a pesar de no haberse jubilado aún, tenía otros socios de negocios y accionistas que se compartían el trabajo, juntos.

Era por eso que anhelaba tanto él como Margaret, tener convivencia con su hijo, ambos deseaban que Terrence le diera la dicha de ser abuelos, pero este se negaba rotundamente al hecho cuando se le hacía mención de ello, cambiando de tema o evadiendo las respuestas.

— ¿Sabes Mamá?, iré – respondió Terry, otro silencio abrumador se hizo presente, los sollozos de Margaret fueron inevitables.

— Hijo, me alegro tanto, gracias mi Terry, gracias mi pequeño, te quiero mucho, tu padre también, en este momento no está en casa, pero en cuanto vuelva le daré la maravillosa noticia, ya lo verás mi amor.

— Si mamá, te veré entonces en unos días, cuídense mucho, dale mis saludos a Papá. Les quiero.

En algunos pocos días más sería navidad, Terry no había planeado pasarla cerca de sus padres, como bien lo sabía se había mantenido distanciado, con tal de evitar los comentarios negativos y otros asuntos como por ejemplo, Susana. Él estaba dispuesto a cambiar de vida, y entre esos cambios estaban el no volver jamás a nada de lo que fue su pasado.

Era un Terrence distinto, muy alejado del mujeriego que algún día fue, incluso él mismo se sorprendía cuando las mujeres se le acercaban y las evadía alegando que solo estaba de paso por esa ciudad, cuando le cuestionaban si tenía novia y decía que no, era extraño el haber pasado tanto tiempo sin la compañía de una mujer.

En épocas pasadas él pensaba que aquello era imposible de llevar a cabo para un hombre lleno de virilidad como lo era él, pero durante ese tiempo alejado de todo y conectado con la naturaleza, descubrió que existían cosas aún más importantes que ser un mujeriego, arrogante y derrochador de dinero.

La vida le mostraba una faceta distinta, un hombre renovado, dispuesto a continuar así, al menos hasta que se diera la oportunidad de volverse a enamorar, suceso que ni por la mente le pasaba, hasta ese entonces.

— ¿Entonces viajarás a Londres? – le cuestionó Giovanna, una joven de ojos color arena y tez blanca como la nieve, cabellos negro azabache lacios que caían por debajo de sus hombros. Esta mujer era una colega del _National Geographic_ , que en ocasiones solía ir a verlo en donde se encontraba con el pretexto de que necesitaba observar a detalle las fotos y la forma en que él hacía su trabajo, para percatarse en persona que fuesen fotografías originales y no editadas, sin embargo se había convertido en su amiga.

— Si Giovanna, iré a ver a mis padres por primera vez en tres años que llevo alejado de ellos. Creo que es justo, para ellos y para mí, ¿Qué opinas? – dijo Terry mientras acomodaba su equipaje encima de la cama, apilando en orden su ropa.

— Pues me parece muy bien Terry, que bueno por ti, me alegro – reprimió un sollozo Giovanna, bajando la mirada y acariciándose la barbilla.

— Te noto extraña, ¿sucede algo Giovanna?

— Es que me da un poco de vergüenza contártelo Terrence.

— ¿Por qué?, confía en mí, somos amigos ¿no es así?, te debo mucho Giovanna, te apreció, siempre me has ayudado para que mis fotos sean aceptadas en el NatGeo, incluso cuando estuvieron a punto de despedirme, por aquel error que hubo, donde Randy quiso robar mi trabajo haciéndolo ver como suyo.

— Gracias Terry, si te creo – esbozó una sonrisa, que se mezcló con sus brillantes ojos reprimiendo unas lágrimas.

— Pero dime ¿Qué tienes? – indico Terrence, acercándose a ella y sentándose a su lado sobre el sillón de tela que tenía en aquel cuarto de hotel donde se estaba hospedando.

— Bueno, es difícil Terry, es que me sentí nostálgica porque me dijiste que iras a visitar a tu familia. Siempre que llega el invierno y con el la navidad, me torno muy triste y eso es porque recuerdo la trágica muerte de mis padres para estas fechas, aquella en donde también murió mi hijo, Ben. ¿recuerdas que te lo conté alguna vez?

— Así es Giovanna, como siempre te lo he dicho, es difícil y te entiendo, cuando pierdes a alguien lo único que deseas es desaparecer tú también – Terry miro a un punto fijo en la pared con tristeza, al rememorar su pasado con Candy, a quien aún recordaba – pero, el tiempo pasa – la miró de nuevo – y debemos aprender a vivir con ello, seguro en donde quiera que este Ben, es feliz de ver a su madre, haber aprendido a salir adelante sola, incluso haber conseguido un puesto importante en la _National Geographic,_ no cualquiera lo logra y nosotros lo hemos hecho.

— Gracias Terry – ella no contuvo las ganas de abrazarlo. Giovanna desde que comenzó a laborar con Terrence mostro cierta inclinación hacia él, le cayó muy bien desde la primera vez que lo vio, además de que también le agrado lo muy buen mozo que era, sin embargo nunca hablaba de sus sentimientos, ni del gusto que percibía por él, ya que para él solo era una amiga, jamás había pretendido que fuese distinto.

— ¿Sabes?, se me ocurre que puedes acompañarme a casa de mis padres, así no pasaras la navidad sola, ¿Qué te parece? – los ojos de Giovanna brillaron como el reflejo del sol en la nieve.

— ¿En serio? – él asentó con la mirada y ella lo rodeo con sus brazos por el cuello, tomándolo desprevenido, aunque decidió también corresponder al abrazo, aun asombrado.

Los días transcurrieron y la ocasión especial decembrina, llegó a la ciudad de Londres Inglaterra, con ella también la felicidad de los Grandchester al saber que recibirían a su hijo, luego de tanto tiempo sin verlo, solo por fotos o postales virtuales. La ciudad mostraba su colorido panorama navideño, donde quiera que se caminara podía respirarse el invierno y el espíritu de ese momento especial que solo podía ser más especial en compañía de la familia.

— Hola, ¡Susy!, me alegro que hayas venido, que feliz me haces querida – exclamo Margaret, recibiendo a los primero invitados a su hogar. Margaret le había dicho a Terrence que la cena sería en familia, solo ellos estarían presentes, sin embargo decidió invitar también a Susana, ya que la consideraba parte de su familia, aunque no se haya casado con su hijo y mucho menos sostuviera una relación con él.

— Gracias Margaret, yo también estoy feliz de haber venido a Londres, hacía tres años que no lo hacía, pero sabes que siempre me mantengo cercana a ustedes aunque sea por el móvil o la computadora – sonrió Susana, cuando detrás de ellas se escuchó la voz ronca de un hombre.

— Mi amor aquí están los obsequios – detrás de una pila de cajas al parecer de regalos navideños, se escondía el rostro de un caballero que venía acompañando a Susana - ¿Dónde puedo ponerlos?

— Ah, déjalos aquí por favor, en seguida le llamo a alguien que los acomode debajo del árbol navideño – respondió Margaret.

Al dejar los presentes en el suelo, el hombre de cabello castaño, alto, como de un metro ochenta, ojos castaños y tez trigueña, vestido muy elegante con un smoking negro y con el rostro afeitado, quedo al descubierto ante Margaret.

— ¿Neal Leagan? – cuestionó Margaret asombrada.

— Buenas noches y feliz navidad señora Grandchester, me alegra verles de nuevo, hacía muchos años que no cruzábamos miradas – esbozo una sonrisa Neal.

— Margaret, comprendo tu desconcierto por que no te hice saber en mis mails y llamadas acerca de mi relación con Neal, es solo que quería que fuera una sorpresa. Él y yo estamos comprometidos Margaret, de hecho por eso también me pareció excelente idea venir a visitarles, ustedes son como mis padres y quisiera que estuvieran presentes en nuestra boda.

— ¡Pero desde luego hija!, claro que estaremos presentes, ¡que feliz me haces Susana!, yo siempre quise que te casarás con mi hijo – Neal frunció el entrecejo y Margaret se percató de lo imprudente que estaba siendo – lo siento Neal, mis palabras salieron por impulso.

— No se preocupe señora, está bien – respondió él.

— Te decía Susy, pero a veces no podemos elegir a quien darle el corazón y por desgracia él se enamoró de la equivocada, aunque ahora solo se dedica a ser libre como las aves – bromeó Margaret – y eso pues igual está bien, confió en que algún día se volverá a enamorar y será feliz, haciéndonos feliz a nosotros con un nieto, así como lo harás tú, ¿verdad querida?

— Si Margaret, gracias por los buenos deseos, y con respecto a Terry, lo comprendo, cuando se ama, solo quieres liberarte de los malos recuerdos o de las cosas tristes, por desgracia se enamoró perdidamente y ahora no le queda más que olvidar, pero, yo me siento feliz y le deseo lo mejor, ya no lo amo como antes lo ame, descubrí que detrás de mi siempre hubo un hombre especial, al que rechazaba por mis tonterías, pero que ahora me hace muy dichosa – Susana entrelazo sus dedos con los de Neal, quien la miro con una sonrisa – es por ello que el pasado ha quedado atrás, ojala y Terry no se enfade de verme presente hoy.

— No Susy, para nada, él comprenderá, además no tiene por qué hacerlo, según me dijo vendrá con una joven compañera de trabajo, dice que es su amiga, pero yo tengo la esperanza que surja algo más – guiño el ojo Margaret.

Momentos después de que Susana llegará junto a su prometido Neal, hizo su arribo Terrence en compañía de Giovanna, a quien le presento a todos, en un principio al ver a Susana, él se sintió desconcertado, llegando a suponer que su madre había tramado ese encuentro, sin embargo luego de descubrir la noticia de que estaba comprometida con Neal, un aire de felicidad invadió su cuerpo.

Los buenos deseos se hicieron presentes entre ellos, Terry les dio un abrazo a Susana y a Neal y los felicito de que se casarán, ellos bromearon diciéndole que esperaban que él lo hiciera pronto, pero como siempre, evadía el tema, haciendo que Giovanna se desconcertara al pensar que Terry no tenía el mínimo interés por ella.

— Me siento feliz de que por fin, estés tranquila y seas dichosa – interrumpieron los pensamientos de Susana, llegando de improviso a la terraza, en donde ella contemplaba las estrellas a solas, fumando un cigarrillo.

— ¡Terry! Me asustaste – exclamo ella, girando su visión a él.

— Lo siento, no fue mi intención – dijo Terry apoyando ambos de sus hombros en el barandal.

— No te preocupes, solo bromeaba – Susana exhalo el humo del cigarrillo y añadió – me agrada saber tus buenos deseos Terry, aunque te confieso que al principio no fue fácil para mi liberarme de tus recuerdos, de tu amor, sin embargo, decidí hacerlo, porque descubrí que de nada me serviría seguir insistiendo ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?, mis padres no se hubieran enorgullecido de una mujer indigna como fue en lo que me convertí luego de nuestra separación, una mujer desesperada, que rogaba por sobras de amor, cuando podía tener un amor completo a manos llenas, uno como el que tengo ahora con Neal.

— Entiendo y te pido que me perdones por el daño que te hice cuando fuimos novios, en verdad me arrepiento de mis actos, ya no soy el mismo Terrence de antes, he cambiado Susana, mucho, los años y los golpes de la vida, me han enseñado a madurar como profesional y como persona.

— Estoy feliz por eso Terry, en cuanto a las disculpas, no te preocupes, eso forma parte del pasado y ya está olvidado, te confieso que no fue fácil, pero lo superé, también debo decirte que me alegro de verte, hacía mucho tiempo que no charlábamos como lo hacemos ahora – de pronto un silencio se hizo presente, Susana, dejo de contemplar las estrellas y lo observó a él – Terry debo confesarte algo – él se mostró confundido – es sobre Candy. Mira yo sé que ella forma parte de tu pasado y que ustedes se separaron, pero esto es algo que he guardado por mucho tiempo y necesito liberarlo. Yo formé parte de aquel juego sucio que causo tu ruptura con ella, espero puedas perdonarme. Ahora que el tiempo ha pasado y he aprendido a amar, porque lo que sentí por ti fue una obsesión, ya que es imposible amar algo que te hace daño, es cuando comprendo que necesito disculparme, externar esos detalles de mi vida que no me enorgullecen.

Terry se asombró de escucharla, sin embargo, no se enfadó, dio un largo suspiro y dijo;

— Ya no importa Susana, yo te hice cosas aún peores y lo que ocurrió aquella ocasión en parte fue mi culpa, por haber desconfiado de mis sentimientos por ella, como un día me lo dijo Archie, nadie me obligo a besar a Annie, lo hice porque quise, así que no es muy maduro buscar culpables, cuando el único culpable fui yo, es por ello que no tengo de que perdonarte, al contrario, espero tú seas quien haya perdonado mis errores.

— Eso como te lo dije está en el olvido, ahora solo quiero que seamos buenos amigos, como siempre debimos ser, como hermanos – Terry se acercó a ella y rodeo su hombro con el brazo, ella acurruco su cabeza a un lado y ambos guardaron silencio.

El pasado había quedado atrás, ninguno de los dos sentía rencor mutuo, ambos habían aprendido a amar, conocían el verdadero sentimiento que era el amor, y los hechos que vivieron juntos como pareja, formaban parte de una experiencia que ya no era relevante, lo recordarían como tal una simple experiencia.

— ¿La chica con la que viniste es tu novia, Terry?

— No, ella es solo una amiga, no tengo planeado un noviazgo por ahora Susana, quiero seguir estando como ahora.

— Terry, Candy ella sigue…

— No quiero escuchar algo referente a Candy…, prefiero guardarla en mi corazón, ¿de acuerdo?, solo deseo que sea feliz – dijo Terry. Susana le iba a comentar que la última vez que supo de ella, fue en una revista donde la vio a un lado de Albert, sonriente juntos posando en un famoso coctel de empresarios en WallStreet.

— Está bien…

— ¡Terry! ¡hijo! – interrumpió Richard, llegando de improviso y dándole un fuerte abrazo a su hijo, ambos charlaron asuntos relacionados con hechos cotidianos.

Susana decidió dejarlos a solas y ella de nuevo entró a la mansión a acompañar a su novio y las otras damas presentes.

— Terry, me alegro que estés aquí, me gustaría que nos acompañarás este fin de año en una presentación que habrá del nuevo lanzamiento de nuestra colección de primavera que será distribuida el próximo año. Aprovecharemos recibiendo el nuevo año en un barco que atravesará las aguas del río Támesis, bajo la luz de la luna, ¿no es romántico?

— ¿Lanzamiento de primavera, en invierno?, que rápido quieren que termine el año, suena interesante para los enamorados – sonrió Terry – pero bien sabes que me he alejado de ese mundo de la moda papá, no deseo estar presente.

— Anda hijo, solo esta vez, me agradará mucho presentarte a los nuevos socios.

— No tienes por qué hacerlo, no formo parte de la empresa.

— Sí, pero eres mi hijo y estoy orgulloso de ti, como hijo y como profesional que eres, a lo mejor conoces a alguna compañía que se interese en tu trabajo como fotógrafo, alguna empresa londinense, ya que no quieres trabajar con tu padre, puedo recomendarte….

— Papá, no insistas en que vuelva, seguiré con mi vida como hasta ahora, soy feliz así ¿de acuerdo?

— Bueno te prometo no insistir si nos acompañas, ¿vamos?

— De acuerdo – resoplo a regañadientes.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Hola, gracias a todos por seguir esta historia. Habrá pronto reencuentro. Espero se hayan resuelto sus dudas con este capitulo referente al tiempo que pasó.**

 **Agradeciendo Reviews:**

 **Guest-Brisi-PaulayJoaqui-SailorSiniestra-Stephany-Gladys-Alesita77-XFTO-Dajimar-Thay-SkarlletNorman-MatiLi-Tete-Dianley-MaryJaimes-AmyCL-MarceGrandcheste-Merlia-SraGrandchester-Eliza-Sq. Gracias chicas por sus comentarios, disculpen por no haber publicado a tiempo, pero espero seguir haciendolo diario, quizás excepto el fin de semana. Que estén bien. Saludos.**

 **Nos leemos pronto. Besos.**


	45. CAPITULO 45

**Capítulo 44.**

Candy tenía preparadas las maletas para la llegada de Albert, ese era el día de su partida, juntos irían de su casa al aeropuerto. Mientras terminaba de compartir la cena con su madre y Beth, su hermana quien ahora tenía quince años, aguardaba paciente la llegada de su jefe.

De pronto escucharon que tocaron a la puerta y dedujeron que se trataba de él.

— Debe ser Albert, mamá, voy a ir a abrir – al decirlo, Candy se incorporó y tomo camino hacia la puerta - ¡Albert!, hola, adelante por favor, te estaba esperando, ya tengo todo listo, sé que te gusta mucho la puntualidad y ¡aquí me tienes!

Candy irguió su espalda y levantó la barbilla, al tiempo en que estiraba sus manos a sus costados.

— Hola Candy, me agrada saberlo.

Albert se adentró al departamento, saludo a la madre de Candy, a su hermana y convivió junto a ellas unos minutos, charlando asuntos cotidianos, sin embargo, cuando Beth y Jennifer decidieron dejarlos solos, Albert le indico a Candy que tenía que decirle algo importante.

— ¿De qué se trata Albert? – cuestionó con asombro y un poco pasmada.

— No tienes de que angustiarte Candy, no es nada malo, lo que ocurre es que no podré viajar, debo quedarme a resolver unos pendientes, al parecer hubo un problema en el nuevo edificio que están construyendo en Arizona, y debo ir verificar de que se trata, me llevará algunos días resolverlo.

— ¿Entonces no viajaremos?

— No, yo no viajaré – Candy arqueo una ceja al escucharlo – pero tu si lo harás, todo está preparado y alguien debe representarme en esa cena, es un evento muy importante, en el que tengo que estar presente, pero como yo no podré hacerlo, quien mejor que tú, que eres mi persona de mayor confianza.

Candy solo pudo tragar en seco, nunca antes había tenido que viajar sola, mucho menos asistir a una presentación de negocios sin Albert. Le comenzaron a temblar las piernas y un nudo de desesperación aprisionó su garganta, el empalidecerse, de nuevo fue inevitable.

— ¿Estás bien Candy? – cuestionó Albert al notar el repentino cambio de humor de la rubia. Candy pensó en ese momento de decirle a Albert lo que en su interior ocurría, sin embargo no lo hizo, porque sabía que él confiaba en ella, que la tenía en la cima, y la consideraba una ejecutiva muy inteligente, además de que hace poco la había ascendido a un puesto importante. De modo que ella tenía el deber de actuar con sensatez y ayudarlo ahora que la necesitaba más, como reciprocidad a todo lo que había hecho por ella.

— ¡Sí!, mejor que nunca, ¡sin duda! – asomo una sonrisa y él le correspondió – te ayudaré Albert, iré a ese evento, sola, daré mi mejor esfuerzo y verás que el nombre de **_Fad &Stuff_**, quedará en todo lo alto en Londres.

— Gracias Candy, sabía que podía confiar en ti, pero, ¿deberás no tienes inconveniente en ir sola?

— ¡No!, estoy bien no te preocupes.

— De acuerdo, viajarás en mi jet privado, ya di indicaciones exactas, ¿entendido?, llegarás a…

Albert le dio las pautas a seguir a Candy, de todo lo necesario que debía hacer en Londres, ella lo escucho con atención sintiéndose un tanto nerviosa, pero en la medida de lo posible evitando externarlo.

En Londres Inglaterra, Terrence se acercaba a la terraza de la mansión, en donde Giovanna, se encontraba con los hombros recargados al barandal un poco pensativa.

— Buenos días Giovanna, ¿quieres una taza de café? – le ofreció amablemente, ya que entre sus manos llevaba a cuestas una charola con dos tazas de café negro, que reposo en una mesa cercana a donde ella estaba.

— Hola Terry, buenos días, gracias por ser tan cordial conmigo – le sonrió mirándolo con ternura, él tomo asiento y le hizo un gesto con la mano que lo acompañara.

— Te noto un poco desconcertada, ¿sucede algo? – le cuestionó dándole pequeños sorbos a su café. Ella lo miró con firmeza, descubriendo que recién se había afeitado, ya no llevaba esa barba de varios días, ahora su rostro lucía lozano, limpio, haciendo que optara una apariencia más joven, nunca antes lo había visto sin barba, eso le hizo afirmar lo mucho que le gustaba.

— Terry, no podré asistir contigo a ese evento – respondió ella y él dejo su taza con café sobre la mesa, irguiendo su espalda, para prestar mayor atención a lo que decía – es que necesito regresar a Berlín, olvide que debía resolver unos pendientes que tengo allá, pero no hay de qué preocuparse, podrás ir sin mi compañía.

Giovanna a pesar del interés que sentía por Terry, se dio cuenta que él no mostraba esa misma inclinación por ella, reconocía que le gustaba pasarla cercana a donde él estuviera, pero eso hacía que el sentimiento que tenía se acrecentara aún más, y parecía que para él no significaba nada, así que decidió regresar a su natal Alemania y pasar el fin de año con algunos amigos, dejando a un lado a Terry.

Ella ya no quería compartir momentos especiales con él, mucho menos esos días, ya que cada vez era más difícil resistirse a no declararle sus sentimientos. Sabía que si lo hacía y él le decía que no sentía lo mismo, el sufrimiento en ella sería inminente, es por eso que prefería alejarse.

Otra de las cosas que estaban influyendo en su determinación, había sido Susana, a quien le cuestionó situaciones referentes a Terry y ella le comentó acerca de la intensa relación que sostuvo con Candy, a quien al parecer había amado mucho. Giovanna descubrió que ese amor aún no había quedado en el pasado para él, porque seguro aun la recordaba.

Giovanna sentía que nunca ocuparía ese lugar especial en el corazón de Terry. Cierto día de los cuales había permanecido junto a él en la mansión de sus padres, escucho que Richard le cuestiono acerca de Candy, si aún la seguía queriendo y él bajo su rostro y luego de un largo suspiro dijo; «Jamás dejará de existir para mí, aunque me volviese a casar con alguien más, ella estará presente en mi vida, como lo mejor que ha existido en ella» y cuando le cuestionó acerca de ella, de Giovanna, él mencionó «Es bonita, me agrada su compañía, pero…- un silencio hizo su entrada triunfal – nunca podré amarla como ame a Candy, es por eso que prefiero mantener el margen de una amistad, solo eso, amistad»

— Debo decir que me sorprende tu decisión, pero si tienes algo importante por realizar, te entiendo, no me enfadaré, porque creo que eso pensaste – sonrió.

— Un poco sí – respondió ella, regresándole la confianza al cuerpo.

— De hecho yo tampoco quisiera ir, pero ya me comprometí con mi padre de no hacerlo, me fastidiará toda la vida – bromeó él.

Esa misma tarde, Giovanna partió del aeropuerto de Londres, con rumbo a Berlín, dándole un fuerte abrazo antes de salir a Terry.

— Cuídate mucho Terry y si amas algo, búscalo, olvídate de esa frase que dice; "Déjalo libre", el tiempo ha pasado, pero cuando en verdad se ama, la distancia y el tiempo no pasan – contrario a lo que hacía ella, Giovanna aconsejo a Terry que luchara por amor, él al escucharla se desconcertó mucho porque nunca antes le había contado algo respecto a la relación que sostuvo con Candy, sin embargo recordó que desde que Giovanna había charlado con Susana, se mantenía nostálgica, así que decidió no ahondar al respecto.

— Gracias por tus consejos, te aprecio mucho Giovanna, cuídate tú también y esto no es un adiós, sino un hasta luego, ¿de acuerdo? – le sonrió – porque siento como si estuvieras despidiéndote de mí y no quisiera que así fuera, eres mi amiga.

— Claro Terry, siempre seré – resoplo Giovanna – solo tu amiga.

La despedida para ella fue difícil, reconocía que jamás volvería a convivir junto a él, porque lo que hizo luego de esa partida, fue cambiar de empleo, dejar a un lado _National Geographic_ y aceptar un trabajo que le estaban ofreciendo unos empresarios en Dubái, allá ganaría más y su vida cambiaría.

Desde hace tiempo tenía esa oferta laboral, solo por Terry se había detenido de llevarla a cabo, por la esperanza que guardaba de que él y ella llegaran a ser algo más que amigos, pero ahora que creía todo perdido prefería mejor aceptar un cambio radical de vida, sin decirle nada a él, este se enteraría de aquella noticia, meses más tarde.

En el apartamento de los White, Beth hacía su tarea de cálculo diferencial, apoyada por Stear, últimamente se quería mantener muy cercana a él, le agradaba su compañía y que la ayudara con sus labores escolares.

Beth ya no era más una niña pequeña, se sentía una adolescente con la capacidad de enamorarse y comenzaba a ver a Stear no como un hermano o amigo, sino como algo más que eso.

— Bien, ¡listo! – exclamo Beth, mientras Stear leía un libro en lo que ella completaba los ejercicios que le había indicado.

— ¡Vaya! Terminaste rápido, veo que tienes interés en aprender matemáticas, quizás más adelante puedas cursar eso en la universidad, ¿verdad pequeña? – sonrió Stear. Para Stear, Beth aún era una niña, él la veía como la hermana de la mujer que alguna vez amó, y que ahora por designios del destino estaba olvidando, solo resguardándola en su corazón como un recuerdo, pero sin privarla de su amistad, ya que ahora la consideraba como una hermana.

— ¿Pequeña? – Beth frunció los labios y se cruzó de brazos, poniendo sus ojos en blanco – yo ya no soy una niña Stear, ya soy una mujer.

Él la miro un tanto desconcertado al escucharla, así que solo sonrió, considerando aquellas palabras como una broma.

— De acuerdo, Señora Beth – mencionó con ironía – es usted muy inteligente – ella recargó uno de sus hombros sobre la mesa apoyando en la palma de su mano la barbilla, mientras miraba a Stear con interés y una gran sonrisa, él noto de nuevo algo distinto en esa mirada, así que se sonrojo y dijo;

— Uhm, creo que por hoy hemos concluido, debo irme a casa, recordé que Tom me dijo que le ayudará a reparar su auto – diciéndolo se incorporó y camino hacia la puerta – te veré luego Beth.

— ¡Stear espera!, ¡se te olvida algo! – le dijo Beth, parándose también de donde estaba y agarrando una agenda que había sobre una de las pequeñas mesas que había a los lados de un gran sofá en la sala. Pero Beth, dejó de llamar a Stear, porque descubrió que la agenda tenía unas iniciales, "AA", y se atrevió a abrirla y descubrió que no era de él, aquel objeto pertenecía a Albert – que raro, el señor Andrew, debió olvidar su agenda, bueno en fin, seguro vendrá a buscarla, la guardaré.

Beth resguardó la agenda en uno de los cajones de aquella mesa en donde la encontró.

Entretanto en la mansión Erickson, en donde vivía el padre de Candy y su prima, Camila escuchó que su tío saldría a hacer unos pendientes en el banco y ella se quedaría sola todo el día, ayudada solo por la mucama, así que justo ese día tuvo la idea de salir y visitar a la señora Jennifer, a quien también le había tomado mucho afecto.

— Tío, ¿podrías llevarme al apartamento de Candy? – cuestionó Camila a su tío.

— Claro, pero Candy no está en casa, ¿recuerdas que viajo?

— Sí pero me gustaría charlar con Jennifer y con Beth, pasado mañana es fin de año y Candy no estará, así que me gustaría decirles que vinieran a pasarla con nosotros, estaremos solos y sería linda idea que ellas nos acompañaran ¿no lo crees Tío?

— Si, tienes razón, sería maravilloso, ¿pero sabes?, no sé si Jennifer acepte.

— Por supuesto que lo hará tío, estoy segura que Jennifer ya no te guarda rencor, el pasado quedó atrás, ella es una mujer muy noble, seguro eso lo tiene bien entendido, ¿podrás llevarme entonces?

— Desde luego que sí hija, vamos…

En otra parte de la ciudad, Albert estaba listo para viajar a Arizona esa misma tarde, así que en su oficina preparaba todo lo necesario para partir, sin embargo, descubrió que había extraviado su agenda personal, en ella tenía información muy importante de socios de negocios y de detalles que le serían de vital relevancia en lo que iba a hacer.

— Esther, ¿has visto mi agenda? – llamó Albert a su secretaria por el interfono.

— No señor Andrew, usted nunca la olvida, siempre la lleva consigo a donde quiera que va, ¿no está en su portafolio? – respondió la secretaria. En ese momento Albert intentó recordar, donde había estado, en que sitio pudo haberla olvidado, de modo que recordó que el último lugar donde recordaba haberla visto era en el apartamento de Candy.

— Ya recordé donde puede estar Esther, gracias.

En ese mismo instante Albert, se dirigió al hogar de Candy, luego de ahí tenía planeado seguir su camino hacía Arizona, pero necesitaba con urgencia esa agenda, no obstante lo que él desconocía, era que pronto se encontraría de frente con alguien que ni por su mente le pasaba que volvería a ver, mucho menos con vida.

Al llegar al hogar de Candy, subió aprisa por las escaleras, ya que el ascensor parecía fuera de servicio, se enfadó un poco por la falta de servicio, incluso recordó que el edificio era de su propiedad y su compañía estaba a cargo del mantenimiento del inmueble, por lo que se puso el objetivo de dar especial énfasis a esos detalles.

Camila se encontraba charlando a gusto con Jennifer, juntas compartiendo un café, mientras Beth, acicalaba su cabello frente al espejo ovalado que había en la sala y posaba de un lado a otro, buscando su mejor ángulo para tomarse una _selfie_. Cuando de repente escucharon que tocaron a la puerta.

— ¿tu tío regresaría tan pronto Camila? – cuestiono Jennifer a Camila, al suponer que era Jacob quien tocaba.

— No Jennifer, debe ser para ti.

— Qué raro, a lo mejor es Stear, atiende la puerta por favor Beth.

— ¡Si mamá! – respondió Beth, lanzando un beso al espejo y guiñándose un ojo para ella misma, luego encaminándose a abrir la puerta - ¡Hola!, adelante, ¿olvidaste tu agenda verdad?

— Sí Beth Gracias.

Albert avanzó dentro del apartamento y Jennifer lo vio, ya que venía frente a ella, mientras tanto Camila se encontraba de espaldas, pero le había parecido escuchar su voz, aunque aún no lo había confirmado, hasta;

— Hola de nuevo señora White, es que olvide mi agenda y le vengo a molestar – añadió Albert. El corazón de Camila se desboco al escuchar de nuevo esa voz, parecía que se le iba a salir de su lugar, apretándose fuerte a sus costillas, incluso los labios comenzaron a temblarle dejándola inmóvil.

— No es ninguna molestia señor Andrew, usted siempre será bienvenido en esta casa, aunque no esté Candy – sonrió Jennifer – acérquese le voy a presentar a la prima de mi hija.

Camila intentó decirle a Jennifer que no lo hiciera, pero ni las palabras pudieron salir de su boca, por lo cual fue demasiado tarde hacer el intento, porque Albert estaba tan cerca y se colocó frente a ella, con una sonrisa que en seguida desvaneció al ver quien era la prima de Candy, cuando ni siquiera tenía noción que Candy tuviera una prima.

— Le presentó a Camila Anderson – dijo Jennifer. Albert estaba igual de sorprendido que Camila, pero él más, ya que de inmediato su rostro se tornó pálido al presenciar que era la misma mujer que él había amado y con la que se iba a casar, descubrió que parecía ser invidente, pero sin duda era idéntica. Por un momento llegó a suponer que quizás solo era muy parecida, pero cuando escuchó el apellido, pensó que no podía ser posible tantas coincidencias.

— ¿Camila? ¿Eres tú? – cuestionó Albert a la chica que no pudo contener las lágrimas de escucharlo y saberlo tan cercano a ella, inhalando incluso su perfume, esa inigualable colonia para caballero que solía usar, siendo ese su aroma preferido.

El fin de año había llegado y con este la presentación que se realizaría en aquel lujoso barco que atravesaría el río Támesis con sus importantes ocupantes. El lugar era acogedor y lleno de luces que resplandecían, enmarcando el camino por donde pasaba sobre el río.

— Pues me alegro mucho señorita White, que su revista le dé la oportunidad a mis diseños de aparecer en primera plana – exclamo Alex Moretti, un famoso italiano, diseñador de modas en Europa y que gracias a su creciente popularidad sería conocido también en América ayudado por la revista _Fad &Stuff_.

— No tiene que agradecer, el señor Andrew está encantado de trabajar con usted, sus diseños son encantadores señor Moretti – respondió Candy.

Entretanto Candy charlaba con aquel importante diseñador. Richard Grandchester y su hijo Terrence, estaba a unos pasos de donde ella se encontraba y aún no se habían visto.

— Terry, mira hijo, allí está Alex Moretti, el famoso diseñador de modas que está impactando en toda Europa, me alegra encontrarlo aquí, estaba seguro que así sería, por cierto está acompañado de una hermosa y elegante dama, a lo mejor es su novia, vamos a saludarlo – exclamo Richard a Terry, quien clavaba su mirada en el lujoso candelabro colgante que había en medio del salón donde estaban los presentes a ese evento.

— Claro, vamos – respondió Terry.

Richard no había distinguido que la hermosa dama con cabellos dorados sujetos en un peinado alto, no era alguien más que Candice White, aquella humilde joven que hace algunos años laboro para ellos en la mansión White en Estados Unidos, esa misma muchacha, ya era toda una dama elegante.

Candy lucía completamente distinta, esa noche portaba un vestido largo en color azul metálico que caía con suaves ondas por debajo de su cintura, enmarcando su delgada y delineada silueta.

El atuendo tenía un escote que enfatizaba sus pechos dejando ver lo suficiente para hacerla lucir sensual, también tenía la espalda semidesnuda. Sin dudarlo el vestido le daba mucho porte y distinción y combinaba con ella, con la mujer renovada que era.

Continuará….

* * *

 **Gracias por seguir a mi lado y sus sugerencias. Besos.**

 **Agradeciendo Reviews:**

 **SkarlletNorman-Brisii-FlorMnll-BeckyGrandchester-CandyCandyFanfics(Gracias por leerme aunque seas albertfan. Saludos)-AmyCL-Ginaa-Gladys-MaryJaimes-GabyGrandchester-Merlia-Esme05(Tienes razón, pero yo creo que el hijo era de Neal, jejeje. Saludos)-SraGrandchester-Dianley. Gracias por sus comentarios, que estén bien.**

 **Saludos.**


	46. CAPITULO 45B

**ADVERTENCIA DE CONTENIDO SEXUAL.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 45.**

* * *

 **:::::::::**

 **::::::::::::**

Terry caminaba junto a su padre, pero el rostro de la enigmática joven que acompañaba al señor Moretti, era todo un misterio, ya que la chica se encontraba de espaldas, sin embargo a Terry le causo mucho fascinación distinguir la silueta de aquella rubia. El escote en su espalda dejaba al descubierto parte de su dorso, que lucía con un tono níveo muy particular.

Desde hacía tiempo no se interesaba en alguna mujer, pero esta chica lucía distinta, estaba cambiando ese pensamiento que él mismo tenía de sí, de ya no ser como antes era, un seductor.

Mucho menos imagino que el solo ver la espalda de una mujer a la que aún no conocía, lo estuviera impactando tanto, anhelando estar cercano a ella, y absorber el aroma a fragancia femenina que seguro desprendían sus hombros.

— ¿Te sucede algo hijo?, te has quedado estático, dijiste que iríamos a saludar al señor Moretti, vamos continuemos el paso – dijo Richard esbozando una sonrisa y dándole un suave golpe en la espalda a su hijo.

— Si, tienes razón papá, lo siento, es que me quede…

— Sorprendido con esa mujer – interrumpió Richard -, aunque no le haya visto el rostro se nota que es una belleza, aun de lejos y de espaldas se ve que así es, no creería lo contrario, seguro los gustos de Moretti son exigentes.

— Aja – añadió Terry – sigamos.

El camino se hizo estrecho, la distancia que antes había entre Terry y aquella misteriosa dama de cabellos dorados acentuados con tonos miel, llegó a ser nula. Por otro lado Candy se mostraba sonriente acompañada de Alex Moretti, con quien aún seguía charlando muy amenamente.

— ¿En serio en Italia así es? – cuestionó Candy con interés, inmersa en la charla que tenía con su locutor.

— Sí – le correspondió él sonriendo de igual modo, sin dejar de mirar aquellos cautivantes ojos en color esmeralda.

— ¡Señor Alex Moretti! – interrumpió Richard Grandchester, acercándose a Alex, al tiempo en que le extendía la mano

Junto a Richard venía Terry, ambos se situaron frente a la pareja, Terry no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos de par en par al distinguir que aquella sensual mujer, no era alguien más que Candice White, aquella dama que aun formaba parte de sus sueños, esa chica que le robaba el aliento y aún permanecía en lo más profundo de su corazón, pese al transcurrir de los años.

Candy por su lado, también se sorprendió de encontrarse a Terrence en aquel lugar, no sabía qué hacer, en breves segundos su mente comenzó a cavilar muchas cosas, tenía ansias de lanzarse a sus brazos, besarlo y decirle que aún lo amaba, pero temía que él ya estuviese casado, o peor aún, se hubiera olvidado de ella.

Pero es que lucía igual de apuesto que hacía años, se veía tan gallardo con el rostro afeitado, el cabello corto, que se notaba muy brillante y sedoso, incluso haciendo que recordará lo bien que se sentía hundir los dedos entre ellos. Andaba vestido con un smoking negro mientras una corbata de moño adornaba su cuello.

Estaba tan elegante, seguía igual de delgado y fornido, Candy también imagino lo bien que se veían sus pectorales al descubierto, su marcado abdomen y el sensual tono de su piel.

Parecía como un príncipe salido de un cuento, tal y como siempre él decía que lo era Albert, cuando el verdadero príncipe, estaba escondido en él. Las piernas de Candy comenzaron a temblarle, un nudo se le formó en la garganta y el corazón golpeaba como un prisionero deseoso de salir.

— ¡Señor Grandchester!, que gusto encontrarle, le presentó a mi acompañante, la señorita Candice White – dijo Alex y Richard mostró confusión al escuchar el nombre de aquella distinguida mujer, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, era la misma Candy que años antes trabajo con ellos como mucama. Richard giró su mirada hacia Terry con incredulidad intentando ver la reacción de su hijo ante ese encuentro.

Terry no dejaba ni un segundo de mirar a Candy, pero aún no había emitido palabra y era precisamente por lo impactado que se encontraba. Estaba clavado en los ojos de la rubia, observando con detenimiento cada marca en aquel rostro tan terso que recordaba.

Esa pequeña y respingada nariz acompañada de aquellas pecas que adornaban y matizaban el blanco tono de su piel, mantenían a Terrence cautivado, la contemplaba con tanta devoción, como si fuese un preciado tesoro que había extraviado y de la nada lo estaba volviendo a encontrar.

Los presentes se sintieron fuera de lugar al percatarse de las miradas que sostenían aquella pareja, que sin querer, demostraban sin palabras el gran amor que aún se profesaban. El brillo en sus miradas y las dilatadas pupilas, los traicionaban, incluso si se les mirara a una distancia prudente.

— Hola Candy – se atrevió a decir Terry, dejando a su padre con la palabra en la boca y las intenciones de saludarle él primero. Candy se dejó llevar por el saludo de su antiguo amor, quien sostuvo su mano entre las suyas y le dio un suave y dulce beso sobre el dorso de la mano, sensible ante esa caricia.

— ¿ustedes se conocían? – cuestionó Alex con desconcierto.

— Si, se conocen – exclamo Richard, siendo él quien respondiera a esa pregunta, porque los enamorados se veían tan sorprendidos y anonadados, que parecieran considerarse los únicos en el barco en esos momentos -. Creo que debemos dejarlos que charlen señor Moretti, ¿Qué le parece si vamos a buscar unas copas y charlamos de negocios?

Richard, rodeo los hombros de Alex con su brazo derecho y lo encamino hacia el centro del lugar, por completo desconcertado con lo que estaba sucediendo entre Candy y Terry.

— Terry, me alegra mucho volverte a encontrar – sonrió ella -, nunca pensé que te encontraría aquí, debo decir que es una sorpresa que me ha dejado muy asombrada.

— Las casualidades suceden y ahora mismo agradezco el haber aceptado la propuesta de mi padre de asistir a este evento, porque te confieso que estuve tentado a no hacerlo – le dijo él, sin dejar de mirar ni un solo segundo aquellos ojos verdes, que eran su delirio. Terry llegó a suponer ese momento que todo eso estaba siendo un mal juego de su imaginación, o que incluso podría ser un sueño, pero cuando beso con delicadeza ese suave dorso, descubrió que no era así, no estaba soñando, era real, aunque ahora estaba temiendo escuchar que ella hubiese llegado acompañada de alguien más, ya que de ser así, esa felicidad se desvanecería por completo, resultaría incluso peor, porque le tocaría sufrir más que tras aquella separación que aún no olvidaba.

— ¡Qué bueno que si lo hiciste! – respondió ella. Candy estaba igual que él, temerosa de escuchar de sus labios, que ya se había casado o que sostuviera una relación con alguien más, aunque se cuestionaba así misma, que de ser así, ¿Por qué estaba acompañando a su padre?, esas dudas no se disiparían, hasta que no tomará la decisión de evaporarlas ella misma -, yo también pase por lo mismo, tuve la tentación de no venir a este viaje, de decirle a Albert que alguien más lo hiciera pero…

— ¿Sigues laborando con Andrew? – cuestionó Terry desviando su mirada hacia la estrella del gran árbol de navidad que había junto a ellos. Por primera vez luego de haberla encontrado de nuevo, esquivaba sus ojos dándole mayor relevancia a otro objeto al tiempo en que metía sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Dentro de sí, temía escuchar una afirmación de sus labios, al opinar sobre cierto tema -, seguro te debe ir muy bien con él. Es un buen tipo, se merecía alguien como tú a su lado.

— No Terry, creo que confundes las cosas, Albert y yo seguimos siendo compañeros de trabajo – exclamo Candy y él de nuevo la miro y sacó las manos de los bolsillos, para acariciarse la barbilla y prestar atención a eso tan interesante que anhelaba escuchar desde siempre -, bueno, él es mi jefe y yo su empleada. Aunque estoy muy agradecida con él, porque hasta hace poco me ascendió y ha sido muy bueno confiando en mí como profesional, ya que incluso he terminado mi carrera en economía.

— Me alegra que te haya ido tan bien Candy, te felicito por tus logros – un silencio se presentó entre los dos -, por cierto, ¡te ves muy hermosa! – Terry la miro de arriba abajo: los labios sonrosados, sus pechos firmes y altos debajo del escote de aquel vestido azul, su delineada silueta -. Sigues igual de bonita, aún más Candy, aún más linda de lo que eras antes.

Candy no pudo contener enrojecer sus mejillas ante tal comentario, la forma que Terrence tenía de contemplarla, resultaba seductora, atrayente, sus miradas la hacían sentirse bella, esos ojos azules, envenenaban de amor a cualquier mujer.

— Gracias, tu igual luces muy apuesto Terry. Seguro te sigue yendo muy bien como fotógrafo de las estrellas y modelos ¿cierto? – cuestionó ella con mucho énfasis, anhelaba escuchar alguna respuesta de él, que le dijera algo referente a su vida personal.

— No – sacudió la cabeza Terrence -. Ya no trabajo como fotógrafo de modelos, ahora laboro en otra área.

— ¿otra área?, pero si lo tuyo siempre fue la fotografía.

— Sí, de hecho lo sigue siendo, pero ahora estoy inmerso en la fotografía acerca de la naturaleza, de paisajes, de culturas, entre muchas cosas más, igual de interesantes. Estoy laborando en la _National Geographic,_ y nunca antes hubiese pensado que este trabajo podía hacerme sentir tan pleno – respondió Terry, y Candy al escucharlo, supuso que debía ser muy feliz, mientras ella lo había añorado y lo seguía haciendo.

— Me agrada saberlo, que bueno Terry estoy feliz por ti, pero eso quiere decir que…

— ¡Candy! – la interrumpió -, ¿podemos charlar en la cubierta del barco?, quisiera platicar contigo a solas, sin interrupciones.

Al escucharlo, Candy se quedó sin aliento, con el corazón latiendo alocado, fuera de sí.

— Sí, claro – respondió de inmediato.

La cubierta del barco, estaba solitaria, los ocupantes de ese evento permanecían en el salón principal, disfrutando de la velada, ya que el exterior, mucho más esa noche de invierno, era muy frío en Londres.

Candy al dar el primer paso afuera, se sintió como una tonta al no haber ido a buscar su chal antes de salir, ya que de lo emocionada que se encontraba, olvido ese importante detalle.

El gélido ambiente, fungió como agujas clavándose sobre sus hombros, haciéndola que se estremeciera, pero el caballero que iba a su lado, no dejaría que esa bella dama siguiera tan indefensa, ya que se quitó su saco y se lo colocó sobre los hombros.

— Pero tú también debes tener frío – le dijo Candy. Incluso a él se le había olvidado ir en búsqueda de su gabardina.

— No te preocupes, un valiente chico como yo, no le teme al frío, estoy acostumbrado. Incluso podría quitarme la camisa y aventarme al mar – bromeó guiñándole un ojo a la rubia, haciendo que asomara una sonrisa -. Me hace muy feliz ver de nuevo tu sonrisa Candy, si supieras cuanto extrañe volverla a ver, todos estos años alejado de ti, pensé que tú eras feliz con Albert, pero…

— No digas más – lo interrumpió ella, posando uno de sus dedos, sobre esos labios que pretendían seguir hablando -. Eso no tiene sentido Terry, debemos olvidar el pasado, yo no sostengo alguna relación con alguien, desde que dejaste esa carta con Stear, decidí alejarme del amor, dedicarme a salir adelante como profesional, estudiar, sacar adelante a mi familia, ser digna de ellos. Porque lo malo fue que cuando intente remediar mis errores contigo, ya era tarde.

— ¿Errores?, No Candy, él único que ha cometido errores, he sido yo, yo me equivoque al engañarte, al haber sido un egoísta, al no haber dejado que te superaras, al intentar limitarte en muchas cosas, yo, nadie más que yo. Por eso es que ahora al igual que tú he dejado atrás a ese Terry inmaduro – él, la sujeto por ambos hombros y la miró a los ojos -. Candy no sé si me creerás, pero en verdad he cambiado, soy alguien distinto, quisiera que pudieras creerme, también que creyeras que aún te amo.

Esas palabras de amor, retumbaron el mundo de Candy, quien de pronto sintió la suave y gélida brisa acariciar sus mejillas.

— Terry – dijo en un susurro.

— Sí Candy, te amo, no sé si tú ya me olvidaste, pero yo no, aunque espero que confíes que lo que te estoy diciendo, no es con la esperanza de que regreses a mi lado, como lo dije en mi carta hace años. Si tú no me amas, me alegrará saber que serás feliz con alguien más, si es que estás enamorada de alguien más, si ya has hecho tu vida con…

— No Terry – lo interrumpió con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas, que no se contuvieron de salir -. Yo no amo a nadie más, te sigo amando a ti, eres el único hombre al que siempre he amado y amaré. Cuando te fuiste y solo dejaste esa carta, me sentí como una tonta, me odie por no haber confiado en ti, por no haber confiado en el amor que me profesabas, por que tarde descubrí que era real. Tu carta y tú adiós me lo confirmaron, el hecho que pensarás que yo me había enamorado de Albert y pretendías mi felicidad, no pudo ser mejor muestra de tu amor, además de saber que recuperaste mi peluche, a mi Ted hermoso de entre la basura.

Terry esbozo una sonrisa y con la ayuda de sus dedos, disipo las lágrimas de la rubia, aunque recordó que dentro de su saco llevaba un pañuelo de seda. En ese momento esculcó buscándolo, extrayéndolo y disipando esa nostalgia en ella, luego dándole un beso sobre la frente.

— Qué bueno que traje este pañuelo – sonrió Terry. El pañuelo en épocas modernas es algo que se ha dejado al olvido, pero justo ese momento agradeció a Richard por habérselo sugerido como parte de su atuendo -. Ahora mismo soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, por haberte encontrado de nuevo en mi camino, no importa que hubiesen pasado muchos años más, estaría orgulloso de volverte a encontrar, porque nadie podría haber ocupado el lugar tan especial que dejaste en mi corazón.

— No es necesario que alguien más lo ocupe, porque yo seré esa ocupante de nuevo ¿verdad?

— ¡Por supuesto mi amor! – Terry no contuvo las ansias de asaltar esos apetitosos labios. Cuando sus labios se encontraron de nuevo, ahí si sintieron que nada podría opacar ese momento especial, ni siquiera el frío lo haría, Terry rodeo a Candy entre sus brazos sin dejar de besarla ni un solo instante, probó otra vez esa miel dulce que emanaba su boca, aquella sensación que por años había permanecido en él, la sentía de nuevo.

En el preciso momento en el cual ellos se besaban apasionadamente, uniendo de nuevo sus vidas, escucharon un estruendo en el cielo, eran las luces pirotécnicas que alumbraban el escenario nocturno londinense, dándole la bienvenida al nuevo año.

— ¡Ya es año nuevo! – exclamo Candy sonriente.

— ¡Feliz año mi amor!, esté será uno de tantos años que pasaremos juntos – respondió él, abrazándola de nuevo por la cintura, mientras la besaba con ímpetu.

Juntos dibujaban un hermoso cuadro de amor, sobre la cubierta de un barco, y el cielo cubierto de luces de colores. Era un fin de año juntos y un inicio también juntos, pero con una vida nueva, exactamente hacía tres años sufrían una separación, distantes dejando atrás la ilusión de pasar un fin de año unidos.

Sus deseos se cumplirían años más tarde, sin que siquiera lo imaginaran, sin duda tendrían muchas cosas por descubrir y enfrentar, pero ahora de nuevo juntos, olvidando los errores, ambos habiendo triunfado en distintos aspectos de su vida. Candy como profesional y Terry como persona, como hombre responsable y maduro.

Esa noche seguiría siendo intensa. Al terminar el evento, Candy se dirigió a su habitación del hotel en donde se había hospedado, pero no lo haría sola, la lujosa suite, sería adornada también con la presencia de un apuesto galán, Terrence.

— Entonces, ¿Qué haremos ahora? – cuestionó ella mientras servía unas copas en el minibar. Terry se le acercó por detrás, rodeándole la cintura entre sus fuertes brazos, entretanto besaba su cuello, ocasionándole escalofríos agradables -. Extrañaba mucho eso amor.

— Yo más mi vida, mucho más – Terry seguía besando con pasión e intensidad el cuello, bajando por los hombros de Candy, acariciando con una de sus manos, la espalda desnuda de su rubia novia -, estás muy hermosa Candy. Te sigo deseando como el primer momento en que te vi.

— ¿en serio? – susurraba ella, girándose para tenerlo de frente -, porque yo igual sigo deseándote tanto o más que antes – los azules ojos brillaron en Terrence al escucharla, esas palabras emitidas de una forma tan sensual y provocativa, fungieron como melodía para sus oídos.

— Si amor, sí, y me alegra que tú también sientas lo mismo, ¿sabes?, ahora más que nunca, no pienso separarme de ti, así que tú ni lo intentes ¿eh?, porque seré peor que tu sombra, separarte de mí no te será tan fácil – dijo seductoramente amenazador.

Terry la tomo por la cintura, levantándola y sentándola sobre la barra que había en la cocina. Estando en esa posición, sujeto ambas de sus piernas empujándolas a los costados de su cadera, para hacer más pequeña la distancia que tenía con ella, pudiendo aprisionarla entre sus brazos, pegándola a su pecho lo más que podía, para que sintiera el deseo inmenso que resguardaba en su entrepierna.

— No tienes que amenazarme, porque no pienso irme nunca de tu lado, esa amenaza debería hacértela yo a ti, ¿no crees? – Candy hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar hablando, para contemplar las dilatadas pupilas del amor de su vida -. Pero de acuerdo al deseo inmenso que noto que estás sintiendo por mí, considero que te tengo entre mis manos.

— Así es mi amor – Terry se mordió el labio inferior y embosco nuevamente la boca de Candy, entrelazando su lengua con la de ella de una forma erótica, percibiendo con cada embestida que su deseo de permanecer siempre a su lado, incrementaba con la misma fuerza que lo hacía su virilidad.

Candy cerraba los ojos, presionándolos, mientras imaginaba luces destellantes en su interior. Pero eso que percibía no estaba siendo su imaginación, lo estaba sintiendo en realidad, los escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo le imposibilitaban incluso respirar.

Terry bajó las manos de su espalda con mucha lentitud, tomando prisioneras sus posaderas mientras las apretujaba suavemente, atrayendo su frágil cuerpo hacia él.

Candy no sintió siquiera el momento en el cual Terry le levantó el elegante vestido, situándolo a la altura de su cintura, dejando expuestas sus torneadas piernas ante él.

— Sin duda sigues siendo la misma chica excitante que conocí – le dijo Terry, ahora acariciándole las piernas, sintiendo entre sus manos la piel aterciopelada que recorría, y misma que no podía dejar de mirar mientras lo hacía.

— Tú también sigues siendo excitante – añadió ella. A continuación rodeándole la cintura entre sus piernas, enroscándose a él y ayudándole atrayéndolo más cerca, juntando sus sexos aun cubiertos por la tela de sus ropas.

Luego Terry la volvió a besar, en un profundo encuentro húmedo, que la hizo temblar. Un calor característico de sus antiguos encuentros con él, se apodero de nuevo de ella, extrañaba mucho esas sensaciones, ese frenesí que Terry le causaba.

Era un hombre arrebatador, apasionado, sensual y sumamente excitante, además de un maestro seductor en la cama, eso sí era de reconocerse y ella bien lo sabía. Recordó que su primera vez, no fue precisamente la mejor, pero las noches y días siguientes a eso, cada ocasión que ambos se entregaban, compensaba toda esa frustración que hubo vivido antes.

Terry provocaba sensaciones indómitas en ella, ahí mientras la besaba con desesperación, comenzaba a sentir una presión en la pelvis, que se volvía casi dolorosa, deseaba que llegará el momento en que él la despojara de ese vestido, o que simplemente lo arrancará de su cuerpo.

Ella misma empujaba su cuerpo hacia el de él, disfrutaba sentir su dura erección, ese hecho la hacía sentirse deseada y en realidad así era, Terry la deseaba, pero también ella a él.

En otros tiempos esa forma de comportarse hubiese sido reprimida por ella misma, pero no, Terry le había enseñado a romper las reglas, el sexo en ellos siempre fue así, los dos eran libres de opinar y sugerir, o de simplemente tomar la iniciativa.

— Terry, te amo, hazme tuya por siempre – dijo Candy en un susurro al oído de Terrence. La cálida sensación que produjo el aliento de Candy sobre el lóbulo de su oreja, encendieron el fuego que Terry llevaba dentro, ese fuego que había estado quieto durante tantos años. Esa noche estaba dispuesto a devorarla, a disfrutar cada centímetro de su piel, como si el mundo se fuese acabar al amanecer.

De la intensidad del encuentro, Candy no se percató que su vestido, se había deslizado sobre sus hombros, quedado enrollado en su cintura, junto a la parte baja, que desde antes permanecía ahí, de nuevo sin prevenirlo, sintió las manos de Terrence posarse sobre sus pechos, acariciándolos con tanta experiencia, recordando cada detalle, incluso los puntos débiles que la hacían desfallecer.

— Insisto en lo bella que eres mi amor, como tu ninguna, te adoro – dijo con voz ronca. Posando un húmedo beso sobre su cuello.

Candy olvidaba todo el pasado, bajo la tenue luz amarilla de esa habitación y escuchando la misma melodía que habían oído la primera vez que hicieron el amor, disfrutaba de aquel maravilloso reencuentro.

Una mano de Terrence bajo hacia sus bragas, allí perdió la noción, él acarició con uno de sus dedos aquella intima parte, aun sobre la delgada tela, haciéndola a un lado ocasionalmente para sentir su humedad, la excitación que provocaba en ella con esas caricias sobre el sensible capullo en su clítoris.

Los choques eléctricos en el vientre de Candy, eran insostenibles, gemía de manera involuntaria, disfrutaba de ese roce acompañado de las caricias sobre uno de sus pezones, ejecutándose desde los labios de su amado.

Terry sin duda, era un experto en producirle placer, en ese instante ella afirmó que nunca podría sentir eso mismo con nadie más, y mucho menos hubiese hecho el intento de hacerlo, le pertenecía a Terry, su cuerpo él mismo lo había moldeado a su manera, nadie más podría cambiarlo y ella agradecía que así fuera, ya que de todas formas no habría permitido aceptar que otro hombre estrujara su cuerpo como lo hacía Terrence.

Esa noche se entregaron, primero sobre aquella barra junto a la cocina, posterior sobre la cama, el sofá, no deseaban despegarse ni un solo minuto, cualquier rincón de la suite era idóneo para demostrarse su amor.

Terry luego de hacer el amor en el sofá, la tomo entre sus brazos, cargándola hacia el jacuzzi.

— Nos ducharemos juntos – sonrió, colocándola dentro del jacuzzi. Tumbada sobre este objeto, él abrió la llave y dejo caer sobre ella un chorro de agua tibia.

— Terry, ¿Qué estás haciendo? – exclamo sorprendida.

— Tú déjate llevar amor, ¿olvidas que me dijiste que podía hacer contigo lo que quisiera? – ella arqueo una ceja -. Ven…

Terry se sentó a su lado, girándose y acomodándose, para atraerla hacía su torso, ella intentó adecuarse para quedar bien en la posición que estaban. El chorro de agua también mojo el cuerpo y cabello de Terry. Candy disfruto de ese espectáculo, acariciando el suave pelo mojado de su hombre entre las manos.

Los besos de Terry seguían siendo demandantes, él besaba con la misma intensidad con la que hacía el amor, de una manera majestuosa. Candy bajo las manos por la espalda de Terry sintiendo su miembro de nuevo excitado rozándole la cintura.

Ella sonreía al recordar que seguro era cierto lo que antes le dijo, acerca de que durante ese tiempo no había sostenido relación íntima con nadie, primero se mostró incrédula y arrepentida de haber cuestionado, pero ahora lo confirmaba.

Solo un hombre con tantos deseos reprimidos podía estar actuando como lo hacía él, pero pese a su falta de sexo, no olvidaba esa forma especial que tenía de entregarse, de hacer el amor. Candy tomo la iniciativa, haciéndole por esa ocasión el trabajo más fácil a su apuesto príncipe.

Se puso de rodillas y arqueo las caderas, sin dejar de experimentar las sensaciones que emitían sus besos. Así como estaba, acariciaba a Terry por el torso, bajando hasta sus muslos sintiendo lo tenso que estaba, disfrutando delinearle el cuerpo con los dedos.

Descubrir de nuevo ese cuerpo varonil y firme que tenía, aquel que solo de contemplarlo producía satisfacción, deseo y deshinbición, dejando libres los más ocultos y oscuros pensamientos de una mujer.

Candy se encontraba muy excitada, la reacción de Terry ante esas caricias, lograban que lo hiciera más. Él también lo estaba y de la misma forma la acariciaba, sintiendo su delicada y pequeña cintura, sus pechos blancos y firmes, además del solo placer que le causaba tenerla junto a él. Llegó un punto en el cual Terry no pudo seguir más con el juego, deseaba resguardarse dentro de ella de nuevo, sus ansias le quemaban las entrañas.

Con frenesí la tomo entre sus brazos, tirándola hacia una de las paredes del jacuzzi y haciendo a los lados sus piernas, así se hizo camino hacia el estrecho canal, que lo esperaba ansioso. Sus masculinos gemidos de placer le hacían cuestionarse, ¿qué hubiese sido su vida sin esa mujer?, ¿sin haber tenido la dicha de volverla a ver como lo había hecho?

Candy rodeo su cuello entre los brazos mientras lo miraba a los luceros azules, que brillaban con ímpetu de solo verla mientras entraba en ella, primero con lentitud, incrementando a paso prudente cada embestida.

Estos asaltos se hicieron más frecuentes, al punto máximo de hacer a ambos lanzar gemidos de éxtasis, presenciando explosiones dentro de su cuerpo. Candy llegó a percibir un dolor intenso, pero no dañino, al contrario, por completo placentero, que la dejaba sin aliento y desbocaba su corazón.

Cuando Terry redujo el ritmo de su tarea, Candy cayó exhausta sobre uno de esos hombros con olor a testosterona combinada con fragancia masculina embriagadoramente deliciosa.

— Gracias amor, gracias por regresar a mi lado y por haber vuelto a cruzarte en mi camino – dijo Terry, dejando caer una lágrima de felicidad. Esa lágrima Candy la sintió como una gota húmeda recorriendo su espalda. Debido a que la llave de agua estaba ya cerrada, no podía ser procedente de allí.

— Terry – respondió ella, quitando la cabeza de su hombro y mirándolo, tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Terry cubierto de hermosas facciones -. Te amo mi amor, soy la mujer más feliz del mundo, tú me haces feliz, yo también debo agradecerte que aún me sigas amando con la intensidad que lo haces, después de la forma en que actué contigo, creo que es lo menos que merezco. Pero aquí me tienes y siempre será así.

— ¡Casémonos Candy! – dijo él, asombrándola.

— ¿Casarnos?, pero amor, ahora podemos…

— ¡No!, ya no quiero esperar más, casémonos mañana mismo, hagamos lo que nos gusta, actuar sin pedir opiniones, ¿sí?

Candy lo miró a los ojos, la alegría se le notaba en cada poro de su piel, ella también deseaba mucho ser su esposa, ya nada se lo impedía, pero estaba en un viaje de negocios, trabajando según, ¿Cómo podría pensar en casarse?

Continuará…

* * *

 **Hola, gracias por el interés en esta historia. Les comento que no actualizaré esta historia el fin de semana, espero poderlo hacer el lunes. Saludos y que estén bien.**

 **Agradeciendo Reviews:**

 **SkarlletNorman-AmyCL-XFTO-MaryJaimes-MarceGrandcheste-FlorMnll-Merlia-Guest. Gracias por sus comentarios chicas, espero les guste el reencuentro, nos leemos pronto.**


	47. CAPITULO 46

**Aclaración importante: Este capitulo alterna, contenido en pasado y futuro. Gracias por leer.**

 **Capítulo 46.**

* * *

 **::::::::::**

 **::::::::::::::::**

Unos días antes del reencuentro entre Candy y Terry, Camila luchaba contra sus impulsos y desconcierto al presenciar la llegada de Albert de forma imprevista, mismo que aún tenía frente a ella, cuestionándole si era Camila, la misma mujer con la que algún día estuvo a punto de casarse, seguramente esperando escuchar la verdad.

— ¿Eres tú Camila? – siguió cuestionando Albert, mientras la chica permanecía pasmada, sin saber aún que más decir – dímelo por favor, necesito saberlo.

La señora White, se encontraba desconcertada ante esas miradas que ambos se lanzaban, parecían conocerse, Jennifer también noto el cambio de color en el rostro de Camila, por lo cual optó, alejarse de ellos y dejarlos solos.

Camila intentó detenerla, pero Albert no se lo permitió al observarla con su insistente mirada, notando igual que sus ojos no permitían dirigirle la mirada, debido a su ceguera.

— ¡Respóndeme por favor! – espetó Albert, ansioso de esperar contestación.

— ¡Sí, Sí, soy yo!, ¡la misma mujer con la que estuviste a punto de casarte! – levantó la voz Camila, saliendo de repente de su letargo, ese sonido fue objeto de miras desconcertadas de parte de las otras mujeres presentes. Jennifer en voz baja le sugirió a Beth, que mejor dejaran solos a la pareja y fueran a la habitación.

Albert se pasmó más aún al escuchar la confirmación de sus labios, incluso una lágrima rebelde recorrió una de sus blancas y recién afeitadas mejillas, parecía ser un sueño, de la impresión sentía que las palabras no querían brotar de sus labios.

Sin duda estaba siendo algo muy impactante y difícil de asimilar, descubrir que aquella mujer a la que creyó muerta durante tantos años, ahora de pronto aparecía frente a él, hasta la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle de tantas dudas, cuestionándose a cada momento ¿Por qué?

— Lo siento Albert, sé que te debo muchas explicaciones, pero… - siguió hablando y él la interrumpió.

— Si, sin duda son muchas explicaciones, demasiadas diría yo… no comprendo nada, necesito que me digas, ¿Por qué he encontrado viva a una mujer que incluso enterré?, a la cual le lloré al pie de una tumba por muchos años, ¿dime Camila?, no entiendo, me estoy volviendo loco ¿acaso?…

— Albert en verdad estoy viva, pero sin esperanzas, hubiese preferido que siempre creyeras que estuve muerta, ¿Por qué tenías que aparecer de nuevo? ¿Por qué?

— Tú dime, ¿Por qué? – se le acercó, poniéndose de rodillas ante ella y sujetándole ambas manos que tenía en su regazo. Ese contacto produjo en ambos el recuerdo de aquellos momentos felices que algún día pasaron juntos - ¿Por qué mentiste?

— No, yo no quería verte sufrir Albert, sería injusto haber condenado tu vida a una mujer ciega, una mujer a la que tendrías que cuidar y con la que nunca disfrutarías del placer de convivir como una pareja normal, a la que dejarías de amar y abandonarías por no satisfacer tu necesidad de una vida tranquila y feliz…

— ¡Eso no es cierto Camila!, ¿Por qué dices eso?, yo jamás hubiese sido capaz de abandonarte ni dejarte de amar, nunca lo habría hecho, me conoces bien ¿Por qué tuviste que decidir por mí?

— Lo lamento Albert, en verdad lamento haber dudado de ti, de que podrías olvidarme al verme ciega, pero yo no planeaba decidir por ti, solo quise que fueras feliz, por el amor que… - iba a decir que le tenía, pero recordó que aún lo amaba – nos tuvimos.

— Te amé mucho Camila y me dolió, en lo más profundo del corazón, tu muer… - mascullo Albert, levantándose de donde estaba, para darle la espalda, mientras hundía los dedos de ambas de las manos en sus cabellos rubios, entretanto Camila pensaba que al decir que la amó, con seguridad ya no lo hacía más -. Pero no sé qué decir, estoy muy sorprendido – apretándose las sienes con una de sus manos avanzó y añadió -, será mejor que me vaya.

— ¡Espera Albert!, necesito que me perdones – señalo Camila, bajando el rostro y enterrando ambas de sus manos en su regazo -. Sé que no debí ocultarme, pero yo solo añoraba que fueses feliz, lo único que te suplico que me digas es que no me guardas rencor por lo que hice, me dolería mucho saber que si.

— No te preocupes – dijo Albert, girando su mirada hacia ella, al tiempo en que cerraba los ojos presionándolos con fuerza y se disponía a salir de aquel apartamento, totalmente confundido por lo que había encontrado.

Camila no pudo argumentar algo más a su favor, ella bien sabía que le había mentido a Albert durante muchos años, había engañado al hombre que amaba y eso ni ella misma se lo estaba perdonando, mucho más al percibir lo mucho que le afecto a él, saberse inmerso en una mentira, sin embargo Camila seguía en su idea de que lo había hecho por el bienestar de ambos y por el amor que le tenía, deseando solo saberlo feliz, ya que pensaba que a su lado nunca lo sería.

::::::::::::

El panorama matutino londinense era ideal para disfrutar de estar al aire libre, pese al frío que giraba en el ambiente, resultaba hermoso caminar por las orillas del río Támesis, mucho más en compañía de la persona amada.

Eso muy bien lo sabía Candice, ya que nunca antes se había sentido tan maravillada con lo que observaba a su alrededor, en sí, la ciudad era bella, pero el estar y caminar a lado de Terrence tomada de la mano, resultaba convertir ese sitio en un sueño hecho realidad.

— Que maravillosa mañana Terry, jamás imagine que te encontraría aquí y todo resultara ser tan perfecto – sonreía Candy mientras correteaba como una niña pequeña feliz y fascinada con todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

— Yo tampoco lo hubiese imaginado, ni en mis más mejores sueños – respondió Terry, corriendo tras de ella y rodeándola con sus manos por la cintura de espaldas, ambos parados frente al malecón aledaño al río Támesis, contemplando de igual manera la linda vista que tenían desde allí del BigBen -. Hablando de sueños hechos realidad, ¿ya pensaste como le diremos a todos que nos hemos casado?

— Uhm, seguro a mi madre al principio le sorprenderá, pero luego lo tomara a bien, aunque no lo dijera, ella ya confiaba en ti, luego de nuestra separación, la note un poco desconcertada, sin embargo siempre suele aceptar mis decisiones - dijo Candy, acariciando con ternura los fuertes brazos que rodeaban su cintura -. Respecto a Beth, ¡seguro estará feliz! – sonrió -. La única que me preocupa es la señora Grandchester, quizás a ella no le parezca la decisión tan precipitada que su hijo tomo.

— ¿Qué has dicho mi amor? – replico Terry, situándose frente a ella, para decirle algo más mientras la sujetaba por las mejillas con ambas manos cubiertas por unos guantes -, la decisión que tome de casarme contigo, para nada ha sido precipitada, te amo Candy, eres mi razón de ser, no me imagino la vida sin ti. El Terry solitario que amaba su libertad, ha quedado atrás, se fue desde que te conocí, desde que aprendí a amarte, es más seguro a mi madre no tendrá que importarle, ella anhela que algún día le dé un nieto y eso es lo que haremos.

— ¿Cómo has dicho Terrence?

— He dicho que le daremos un nieto a mi madre, es su sueño y lo tendrá – respondió él, desconcertando a la chica.

— ¿un hijo? – sonrió Candy -. Amor, ahora sí creo que vas muy rápido, apenas y nos casamos. Sin embargo, la idea no suena tan descabellada, aunque me gustaría seguir trabajando un tiempo más, claro, si tú estás de acuerdo.

— Por supuesto que estoy de acuerdo – añadió él -. Candy, ya te dije que no te limitaré en nada de lo que quieras hacer, confiaré en ti, en tu amor, es más tengo la certeza de que me amas y que nuestro amor es tan fuerte, que nada puede opacarlo, así que estoy dispuesto a que mi esposa, sea la más bella del corporativo Andrew, que otros hombres la admiren no significa que me la quiten, es más, me sentiré orgulloso, porque sabré que solo será mía ¿no es cierto?

Terry comenzó a besarle el lóbulo de la oreja, bajando hasta su cuello, cubierto por los abrigos, al tiempo en que la sujetaba por la cintura y procedía a iniciar un juego que recién se le ocurría, hacerle cosquillas.

— ¡Terry! – carcajeaba Candy, intentando alejarle las escurridizas manos de su cintura, pudiendo liberarse por unos momentos y salir corriendo, pero no le duro mucho el intento por que él de nuevo la capturo por detrás, aprisionando su cintura y cargándola para tumbarla en una de las bancas cercanas a donde estaban emboscándola con sus dulces besos.

Candy y Terry, desbordaban amor en cada poro de su piel, cualquier lugar era ideal para demostrarse toda la ternura que llevaban dentro, sin embargo tal y como lo había dicho Candice, aún faltaba llegar a la mansión Grandchester y hacerle saber a Margaret y a Richard, la apresurada decisión que habían tomado al casarse justo el día después de su reencuentro.

Susana y Neal apenas partirían de regreso a Estados Unidos, aquellos días de fin de año que pasaron junto a los Grandchester, habían sido muy favorecedores, pero necesitaban continuar con sus labores cotidianas. Neal Leagan como director de un gran hospital y Susana Marlowe, como coordinadora de sus propias boutiques alrededor del país.

— Estoy muy agradecida Margaret, contigo y Richard, por estos maravillosos días en esta hermosa ciudad, lamento mucho tener que volver a América, pero el deber nos llama, ¿no es así amor? – sonrió Susana a su prometido, mientras Margaret y Richard estaban frente a ellos en el pórtico de la mansión, despidiéndose.

— Si así es amor, yo igual les agradezco mucho por ser tan buenas personas con mi Susi, ella me ha contado que ustedes son como sus padres, les aprecia mucho y es por eso que para nosotros será un honor verles asistir a nuestra boda – decía Neal, mientras Susana lo miraba con devoción y los Grandchester le sonreían felices de escucharlo tan entusiasmado y enamorado de ella.

— No tienes ni que decirlo Neal, cuenta con ello, ahí estaremos, además de que yo personalmente entregaré a Susana en el altar, en representación de su difunto padre, Louis, mi mejor amigo – replico Richard y Susana lo abrazo de la felicidad, al tiempo en que se le escurría una lágrima.

— Gracias Richard…

Cuando ellos se mantenían entretenidos dialogando acerca de la próxima boda de Susana y Neal, los ya esposos, Candy y Terry, arribaban en el auto de Terrence, un Ferrari rojo, que a paso lento, llegaba al parqueadero de la mansión, sin embargo el vistoso y lujoso vehículo, de irremediable manera pasaba desapercibido.

Las miradas de los presentes se giraron en torno a los ocupantes dentro del auto, quienes aún no se apeaban del mismo y a quienes tampoco distinguían.

— Terry, esa mujer que está ahí, ¿no es Susana Marlowe?, tu ex novia – cuestionó Candice, un tanto asombrada de ver a Susana charlando de forma amena con Margaret y Richard. Incluso Candy se sintió desplazada, presentía que Margaret jamás la aceptaría como su nuera, mucho menos cuando su preferida siempre sería Susana.

— Si mi amor, pero no hay de qué preocuparse.

— ¿Cómo que no hay de qué preocuparse?, ni siquiera comprendo ¿Qué hace aquí Terry?, ¿tú lo sabías?– cuestionó Candy aún intrigada y angustiada.

— No creí necesario charlar respecto a ella.

— Pero Terry, tú sabes que tu madre adora a esa mujer y yo soy alguien insignificante para ella, ¿acaso…

— Tranquila Candy, tranquila amor, por favor. Mira yo sé que Susana es alguien especial para mi madre, la quiere mucho como a una hija, desde pequeños ha sido así, pero no hay de que angustiarse, ella se casará, ya no está más interesada en mi – interrumpió Terry y ella lo quedo viendo con los ojos abiertos de par en par e incrédula ante ese argumento.

Para Candy, escuchar que Susana había renunciado para siempre a Terry, al punto de rehacer su vida con alguien más, estaba resultando ser asombroso, sin embargo lo único que pudo hacer fue asomar una sonrisa.

— ¿En serio? – cuestionó.

— Sí, así es. De hecho solo vino a invitar a mis padres y a mí a su boda con Neal Leagan.

— ¿Neal Leagan? – preguntó Candy. Ese nombre le resultaba familiar, pero no recordaba donde lo había escuchado, cuando era un hecho que había sabido de él en el hospital donde intervinieron a su madre, pero nunca había conocido en persona al verdadero Doctor Leagan.

— Sí, él es primo de Archie – dijo Terry poniendo sus ojos en blanco, al recordar a su ex amigo, de quien no había sabido nada desde hace mucho tiempo. Candy por su parte había omitido lo que Archie le pretendía hacer en la oficina, aquella vez que fue en búsqueda de información acerca de Terrence.

— Ah, pues me alegro que Susana se casé. ¡Te amo Terry! – Candy se lanzó hacia él, rodeándole el cuello entre sus brazos mientras con la boca aprisionaba sus labios.

— Amor, creo que no han dejado de mirar hacia nosotros, es hora de bajar.

Candy se encogió de hombros y las pecas se marcaron más en su rostro, de lo intranquila que se sentía, al saber que tendría que confrontar a Margaret Grandchester, ya no como una sirvienta más en su mansión, sino ahora como la esposa de su hijo, una miembro más en su familia.

La vida había dado vueltas y Candice White, la humilde e inocente mucama, ahora resultaba ser una exitosa mujer empresaria, casada con uno de los hombres más ricos y populares de su país.

El primero en bajarse del auto fue Terry, entretanto Candy aguardaba que le abriera la puerta del copiloto y la ayudara a apearse como el caballero que era, sin embargo mientras tanto, su corazón latía a mil por hora, incluso el estómago le dolía como si tuviera hambre de los nervios que la invadían.

— Tranquila amor, no olvides que yo te amo y pase lo que pase, siempre estaré contigo, así tenga que ir en contra de mi propia familia – esas palabras se las dijo Terry al sujetarla por la mano, halándola hacía él para caminar tomados de la mano rumbo a esas personas que ya los miraban asombrados.

El corto trayecto del auto hacia la mansión, pareció durar una eternidad para Candy, mientras caminaba con la frente en alto, la espalda erguida y una sonrisa pegada a su semblante, pensaba en las pestes que su suegra estaría hablando de ella en sus adentros, ya que la miraba con cierta desaprobación.

Por otro lado, Richard no estaba tan asombrado, recordaba que hasta hace algunas noches su hijo la había encontrado y por la cara de felicidad que lo acompañaba, las buenas noticias eran de esperarse.

Susana, pese a decir que amaba a Neal no pudo evitar sentir un leve estrujón en el pecho al verla bajar del auto, tomada de la mano con Terry, ciertamente se cuestionaba, ¿Cómo es que estaban de nuevo juntos?, sin embargo había aprendido a perder y se había propuesto ver a Terry solo como un amigo.

— ¡Hola familia! – dijo Terrence sonriéndole a todos los presentes, que no dijeron nada en ese momento, sin embargo habiendo una excepción;

— ¡Hijo!, ¡qué alegría nos da verte de nuevo, pensamos que te habías regresado a Alemania sin avisarnos! – sonrió Richard, intentando amenizar la tensión que se vivía.

— No, jamás haría eso – le correspondió a la sonrisa, al tiempo que pasaba su mano por la cintura de su esposa y la rodeaba con su brazo -. ¡Familia!, les presentó a Candy White, quizás ya la conocen, hace muchos años tuvimos el placer de que se cruzará en nuestro camino – esas palabras las mencionaba sin dejar de mirarla a ella para darle confianza -. Pero para ese entonces, nunca hubiese imaginado, que justo años más tarde, la presentaría ante ustedes, como… mi esposa, la dueña de mi alma y corazón.

Un silencio abrumador se hizo presente, incluso el sonido de los grillos hubiese sido más perceptible si estuvieran en ese instante rondando por ahí, de pronto una gélida brisa acaparo los sentidos de Margaret, que justo aquel momento, deseaba que un desmayo la tomara presa, pero no, para su desdicha la abandonó.

Si bien era cierto, anhelaba la felicidad de su hijo, pero no con alguien como Candy White, aquella chica que algún día fue su mucama, era injusto para alguien de sus ideologías aceptar aquella relación, simplemente deseaba desaparecer en esos momentos.

Aunque reconocía que la rubia lucía cambiada, ya no parecía la humilde muchacha que contrato, su porte tenía cierto aire de distinción, lucía más refinada, sin embargo no había emitido palabra alguna, seguro de lo nerviosa que estaba y no era para menos conocía bien el carácter especial de su suegra.

— ¡Felicidades hijo!, tengo que decir que me sorprende que hasta hace unos días te ví soltero, y ahora nos dices ¡que te casaste!, si que has sido rápido, pero estoy feliz por tu decisión – de nuevo intervino Richard, siendo el primero en felicitar a la pareja, abrazando a ambos -. ¡Bienvenida a la familia Candy!, debo reconocer que te has convertido en una mujer muy elegante y exitosa, sin duda, mi hijo no pudo conseguir mejor dama que tú, tiene razón en amarte, estoy seguro que dentro escondes un precioso corazón que hace juego con tu belleza.

— Gracias señor Grandchester – por primera vez en esa ocasión, Candy dijo algo.

— Mamá, ¿tú no nos vas a felicitar?, ¿no te sientes feliz de que tu hijo, al fin se haya casado? Siempre alegaste que querías que asentará cabeza, y mi matrimonio con Candy ha sido el primer paso para ello – exclamo Terry, dirigiéndose a Margaret.

— Me excuso con ustedes, Susi, te deseo un lindo viaje, me estoy comenzando a sentir mal, creo que una jaqueca está apoderándose de mí, solo quiero relajarme y descansar, subiré a mi habitación – dijo Margaret, ignorando el comentario de su hijo y dirigiéndose mejor a Susana y Neal. Susana por su parte solo asentó con la mirada y luego se dirigió a Terry, al notar su desconcierto.

El pecho se le estrujo con fuerza a Candy, pero no solo a ella, sino también a Terry, le dolió demasiado que su madre se comportará de esa forma tan grosera con la mujer que él había elegido como su esposa, de ahora en adelante, cualquier cosa que le afectaba a su esposa, también le afectaba a él.

— ¡Felicidades Terry! – replico Susana, dándole un abrazo y liberando la tensión que se vivía en ese instante -. Felicidades igual para ti Candy – asomó ahora una leve sonrisa -. Te presentó a mi novio, él es Neal Leagan.

— Mucho gusto Candy – añadió Neal, estirándole la mano – felicidades a los dos por su matrimonio.

— Gracias y mucho gusto también – aseveró Candice intentando olvidar lo sucedido con Margaret.

Terry a pesar de todo seguía enfadado con la actitud de Margaret, por un momento pensó que actuaría de manera distinta, que al menos diría algo, lo que fuera, pero no que fuese tan indiferente.

Antes de irse, Susana pidió charlar con Terry unos minutos, a Candy no le pareció mucho la idea, pero reconocía que al igual que él, debía confiar en su amor y que sus palabras al decir que Susana ya no lo amaba eran ciertas, así que se quedó charlando con Neal y Richard, mientras Terry se alejaba unos metros de ellos.

— Terry, yo sé que lo que Margaret hizo, fue algo muy cruel a tu parecer.

— ¿a mi parecer? – espeto Terry -. Al parecer de cualquiera Susana, mi madre parece una mujer sin sentimientos, ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerle eso a Candy?, ella es mi esposa y la amo, el deber de mi madre es aceptar mis decisiones, no soy un niño al que puede manipular.

— Lo sé Terry y te entiendo. Pero también debes tratar de comprender a tu madre, ella te quiere y deseaba lo mejor para ti, es cierto que uno no elige de quien enamorarse, pero debes ser paciente con ella, seguro actúo así, porque ya no supo que más hacer, ¿o hubieras preferido que la corriera o que la humillara frente a nosotros?

— No, obvio que no.

— Entonces, no hay más que hablar, la actitud de Margaret ha tomado un avance, en otra época no se hubiera contenido, la hubiese humillado, te lo digo porque conozco bien a tu madre Terry, ella es como una mamá también para mí, solo te pido que le tengas paciencia, verás que no es tan mala como crees, en menos de lo que imaginas, quizás abra su corazón, eso no lo dudes.

A Susana no le parecía que Terry, discutiera con su madre, al fin y al cabo era su mamá, es por eso que decidió tratar de amedrentarlo para que le tuviera paciencia.

Terry se quedó escudriñando las palabras de Susana, deseando que en verdad fueran ciertas y su madre, no se pasará toda la vida odiando a Candy, ya que le sería muy complicado escoger entre las dos, pero para esa altura de su vida, sabía a quién elegiría, sin dudarlo.

::::::::::::::

Luego de sus complicadas actividades fuera de la ciudad donde radicaba y haber estar a punto de pasar un fin de año, por completo en soledad, Albert meditó acerca de su encuentro con Camila, de quien no había vuelto a saber desde aquella ocasión, en donde la encontró en casa de Candy.

Las brasas de fuego ardiente en la chimenea, eran su punto focal, mientras fumaba un cigarrillo y la luz del fuego se reflejaba en sus ojos azules.

— Buenas noches señor Andrew, ¿me necesitará para algo más?, porque iré a casa de sor María, me invito a pasar el fin de año a su lado – cuestionó Pony, desconcertada aún de la decisión de su jefe de pasar esa ocasión especial a solas -. ¿está seguro que quiere que le deje a solas?

— Si Pony, váyase con su amiga, por mí no se preocupe, seguiré tumbado en este sofá por un rato más, me acabaré esa botella de whisky que tengo allá – señalo una botella que había sobre una mesa circular pequeña -. Y luego me iré a dormir.

— ¿está seguro señor Andrew?, disculpe que me entrometa, pero presiento que le sucede algo, ojala pudiera confiar en mi como antes lo hacía, aunque me atreveré a preguntarle. ¿tiene algo que ver con la señorita Candy?

— No, para nada – al decirlo Albert, presionó la colilla de su cigarrillo en el cenicero y se paró a tomar la botella entre sus manos, coger un vaso de cristal y llevar ambos objetos a su lado, colocándolos en una mesita de centro que tenía frente a él.

— ¿Esta seguro que no es por ella que esta así de deprimido?

— ¡No! – la interrumpió -. No es por Candy que estoy así, le vuelvo a repetir que no se trata de ella, sino de Camila.

— Señor Andrew – resoplo Pony, acercándose a Albert situándose casi frente a él a un lado de la chimenea -. Pensé que había dejado sus recuerdos atrás, mire si la señorita Candy no tiene interés en usted, seguro aparecerá alguien más que…

— No Pony, no me di a entender, lo que sucede es que Camila no está muerta.

— ¿Qué ha dicho? – exclamo Pony incrédula, incluso comenzando a suponer que él había ingerido mucho licor y su mente ya desvariaba -. Señor, creo que lo que necesita es descansar.

— ¡No Paulline!, ¡no estoy loco!, ¡es verdad! – espetó con voz fuerte, incluso asustando a Pony -. Lo siento señorita Pony, yo nunca soy así, pero es que todo lo que ha pasado me hace comportarme como un estúpido. Camila está viva, la encontré hace unos días en casa de Candy, al parecer resultó ser su prima, estaba charlando tan amenamente con la señora White.

— ¿y ya cuestionó a la señorita Candy al respecto?

— No, esos temas prefiero tratarlos de forma personal en cuanto vuelva, además luego de que eso sucediera, intenté olvidarlo, haciéndolo a un lado de mi mente, pero no pude, por más que quise, me fue imposible, es por eso, que no sé qué hacer ahora.

— Creo que debería estar feliz, encontró de nuevo a la mujer que ama, ¿Por qué no está junto a ella? – dijo Pony y Albert la miro confuso.

— ¿estar junto a ella?, no señorita Pony, me duele aun lo que Camila me hizo, no puedo estar feliz después de enterarme que durante años sufrí como un tonto, lloré y suplique frente a una tumba vacía, incluso lleve flores y le pedía a dios que donde quiera que estuviera la cuidara y me permitiera estar a su lado pronto. ¿se da cuenta?, es difícil afrontar ahora esto.

— Entonces ¿hubiese preferido que estuviera muerta?

— Claro que no – respondió él de inmediato -. De hecho me alegre de saber que estaba viva, pero una parte enfadada en mí, no me permitió abrazarla y decirle cuanto la amaba.

— ¿y lo sigue haciendo? ¿sigue amándola?

— Como el primer momento en que la vi, el encontrarla de nuevo me hizo confirmar ese amor que por un momento creí superado – respondió.

— Entonces, ¿Por qué alejarse? ¿Por qué dejarse llevar por un mal sentimiento?, cuando puede ser feliz a su lado, las causas por los cuales ella no le dijo nada o la forma en que llevo a cabo su mentira, deben quedar atrás, ambos deben olvidar esa etapa en su vida. Todos cometemos errores señor Andrew y si el destino quiso unirlos de nuevo, pese a los motivos que hubo para que estuvieran separados, entonces por algo ha de ser, ¿no lo cree?

Albert, bajo la copa que estaba a punto de llevar a su boca, dejándola sobre la mesa, mientras meditaba respecto a las palabras que la señorita Pony le había dicho. Sin más que pensar, se dispuso a perdonar y olvidar.

Aun la quería y aunque no sabía si ella lo seguía haciendo, arriesgarse teniéndola de frente, lo ayudaría a salir de las dudas. Faltaban una hora exacta para que fuese fin de año, entre los consejos que le dio Pony, llegó a su mente, aquel donde mencionó que la señora White podría saber de su paradero.

Albert se dirigió al apartamento de los White, sin esperarse que encontraría a todos reunidos allí. En aquel estrecho lugar, convivían amenamente, la familia White junto a sus amigos, los Ardley, además de Jacob y Camila, quienes igual compartían felices el momento.

Debido a la renuencia de Jennifer de pasar el fin de año en la mansión Erickson, donde inicialmente Camila sugirió que estarían, optaron por celebrar ese día especial en el reducido apartamento. Pese a ser un pequeño sitio, resultaba muy acogedor y cálido, debido a las sonrisas y felicidad en los presentes.

Sin embargo Camila, no compartía esa dicha, recordaba con melancolía la despedida de Albert y lo frío que lo había notado, era un hecho que se había enfadado, ella reconocía que debía ser así, no era para menos luego de haberlo engañado por tanto tiempo con algo tan delicado y el proferir que era por su felicidad, no había sido una buena excusa.

Justo cuando esperaban que el reloj marcara la medianoche, faltando escasos segundos para que ese evento se suscitara, escucharon que alguien toco a la puerta con desesperación.

— ¿Quién será? – dijo Jennifer -. ¿Esperan a alguien? – todos respondieron con una negativa, pero ella decidió ir a abrir la puerta, justo cuando lo hizo, se sorprendió de ver a un apuesto caballero rubio frente a sus ojos -. Aún no he pedido mi deseo, creo que se me adelanto – bromeó Jennifer en un mascullo.

— Buenas noches señora White, feliz año, ¿se encuentra Camila? – cuestiono Albert con desesperación.

— Si, ella está…

No pudo decir nada más Jennifer, porque Albert de inmediato camino hacia el interior del apartamento. La última campanada sonó, el reloj marcó las doce y Albert por primera vez en su vida actuó de manera impulsiva sin pensar antes y detalladamente las cosas, llegó frente a Camila y posó un suave beso en sus labios, que la tomo desprevenida pero que acepto con gusto, ya que el sabor de sus besos, la hizo recordar que era él, Albert, su amor.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!, gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia, disculpen la demora con la publicación del nuevo capítulo. Por ahí surgieron unas dudas por lo que dije que quitaría mis historias, estaba dudosa por que no tendría tiempo ya, pero debo aclararles que fue falsa alarma, Jejeje, mil disculpas. NO ELIMINARÉ MIS HISTORIAS, NI ME IRÉ DE LA PÁGINA, seguirán en Fanfiction, como yo, siempre y cuando pueda seguir escribiendo y compartiéndoles mis locuras, lo haré con gusto, jeje. Gracias por su apoyo y tomarse el tiempo de leerme.**

 **PD: Les invito a leer mis historias concluidas:**

 **Amando entre mentiras.**

 **Cenizas de un amor latente.**

 **Destino Imborrable.**

 **El Renacer de Nuestro Amor.**

 **Tu amor o Tu olvido.**

 **A quienes me deseen agregar mi face es: CatMoonKawaii. Con gusto les aceptaré.**

 **Mil Gracias por sus lindos comentarios, espero estén muy bien. Nos seguimos leyendo. Disculpen por no agradecer a cada una, pero pase rapidito, Saludos** **J**


	48. Chapter 48

**Capítulo 47.**

* * *

 **::::::::::::**

 **::::::::::::::::**

El día en que debía volver a América había llegado para Candy, estaba muy feliz de saber que ahora ya era la esposa de Terrence Grandchester, el hombre que amaba, sin embargo, su suegra, la señora Margaret aún se mostraba distante, incluso ni siquiera había ido a despedirlos al aeropuerto.

— ¿Crees que tu madre algún día me acepte? – cuestionó Candy recargando la espalda al asiento del avión, mientras miraba por la ventanilla como iba avanzando la aeronave aun sobre la pista.

— No tienes por qué preocuparte por eso amor, estoy seguro que si lo hará, solo debemos darle tiempo quizás está enfadada por el precipitado matrimonio de su hijo, pero tengo fe en que pronto será diferente – repuso Terry siendo optimista al mencionarlo. En su interior en realidad temía de que eso no sucediera.

— Ojala Terry, no es por que desee mucho caerle bien a tu madre, porque yo sé que quizás eso no será posible, más bien es porque me gustaría que hubiese armonía en nuestras vidas y con tu madre enfadada con nosotros, creo que no será de esa forma – dijo Candy encogiéndose de hombros.

— Esperemos que no sea de esa manera amor. Ya te dije que aunque el mundo confabule en nuestra contra, nosotros lucharemos contra todos – sonrió Terry, tomándola por el mentón y girándole el rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos.

Candy no se mostraba muy convencida de las palabras de su esposo, pero tenía que ser más positiva, era feliz, al fin estaba con el hombre que amaba ¿Por qué debía estar preocupada?, cavilaba.

A pesar de sus cavilaciones, reconocía que era importante la aceptación de Margaret, ella no pretendía ser motivo de discordia o separación de una madre con su hijo, simplemente no se lo perdonaría nunca de ser así.

:::::::::::

Margaret aguardaba en el pórtico de la mansión, meciéndose en una silla que había colocado justo en dirección a la gran calzada que daba acceso a su lujoso hogar, cuando vio el Mercedes Benz clásico gris de su esposo acercarse, supo que la cuestionaría respecto a su actitud.

Intentaba escudriñar en su mente las excusas a su favor respecto a su cuestionable actitud, según ella había muchas.

— ¿Te sientes más tranquila? – preguntó Richard, al subir los tres anchos escalones que daban acceso al lugar, situándose a un costado de su esposa, parado de frente, mientras ella clavaba su vista en los jardines del castillo.

— Estoy bien – respondió ella con frialdad y frunciendo los labios.

— Sigo sin comprender, ¿Por qué te comportaste de esa forma con tu hijo y su esposa?, ¡deberías sentirte feliz Margaret!, él al fin está casado, quizás pronto sea padre y nos dé un nieto sano, que alegrará nuestras vidas.

— Eso no quiero ni pensarlo, esa mujer no es alguien que se merezca a Terry, además estoy enfadada por preferirla a ella antes que a mí que soy su madre – refutó Margaret, tocándose el pecho con indignación.

— Eso no es así Margaret, ¿te das cuenta que suenas como una madre aprehensiva?, como si tu hijo fuese un niño de diez años, cuando ya es un hombre, que tiene derecho a rehacer su vida y ser feliz con quien más le parezca, ¡deberías tu igual ser feliz por ello!. Lo siento Margaret, en muchas cosas he estado de acuerdo contigo, porque te amo, nosotros tuvimos la dicha de enamorarnos y ser felices, ¿Por qué no podemos dejar que nuestro hijo lo sea también?

Para Margaret era difícil asimilar la decisión de su hijo, pero reconocía también que lo que su esposo le sugería era cierto. El semblante de Terrence ya no era el mismo, estaba más feliz, incluso lucía con un brillo particular en su rostro, ese toque especial que solo el amor puede brindar.

Richard permaneció por unos segundos en espera de alguna respuesta positiva por parte de su esposa, no obstante tuvo que retirarse, meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro al pensar que sería imposible hacer entrar en razón a la obstinada Margaret.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Stear iba llegando de un difícil día de trabajo, al estacionar su auto en el parqueadero designado a su apartamento y luego de asegurar todas las puertas, avanzó a pie hacia el elevador a unos cuantos pasos de donde estaba.

En su recorrido, escucho el sonido de unas llaves, era curioso porque a su alrededor parecía no haber nadie, él era el único transitando por allí, era de noche, pasaban de las nueve y seguro todos descansaban o al menos intentaban hacerlo, mientras él apenas llegaba.

Sin prestarle mayor importancia siguió su camino, pero justo cuando iba a subir al elevador, se le apareció alguien por detrás tapándole los ojos con unas pequeñas y delgadas manos blancas.

— ¡Hola Stear! ¿te asusté?

— ¡Beth! – se giró Stear para mirarla de frente -. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿no crees que es muy tarde?

— Uhm, deberías haberte puesto feliz de verme, y al contrario, estás tomando la actitud de mi madre – refutó la joven. Beth era una jovencita muy bella al igual que su hermana Candy, aunque no se parecía mucho a ella en físico tenía cualidades que la hacían lucir atractiva. Era blanca, de cabello ondulado y pelirrojo, ojos grandes y azules, pestañas largas, finas facciones y una nariz respingada.

— Lo siento Beth, pero no veo porque una niña como tú deba andar tan tarde fuera de casa.

— ¡no es tarde Stear!

— Para ti si lo es.

— ¿Por qué te empeñas en tratarme como a una niña?

— Por qué lo eres – Dijo Stear dando un paso hacia adelante y rozando una de sus mejillas con la mano. Beth procedió a sujetarle esa mano con la que la acariciaba, llevándole los dedos hacia la comisura de sus labios, Stear de inmediato quito la mano, al ver que su inocente gesto podía convertirse en algo más.

— ¿Qué te sucede Beth? – exclamo irritado.

— Stear, mañana es el baile de fin de curso en el colegio y quisiera que me acompañarás – dijo Beth ignorando la confusión de Stear, mientras él negaba con la cabeza -, ¿sabes?, tengo la llave de la cancha donde se realizará el evento.

Beth le mostró unas llaves, meneándolas de un lado a otro frente a sus narices.

— ¿Dónde conseguiste esas llaves Beth? – cuestionó Stear asombrado y pasmado.

— ¡En el colegio!, tengo mis contactos – ella le guiño un ojo.

— No sé qué hayas hecho, pero lo que sea, creo que te meterás en problemas, es más, ¡dámelas!

— ¡No!, no te las daré, quizás lo haga solo si aceptas ir conmigo esta noche a bailar en medio de la cancha, así practicamos juntos nuestros pasos de mañana – señalo Beth con entusiasmo, mientras Stear seguía asombrado de la actitud de la jovencita, a quien decidió de repente acercarle su rostro a los labios.

Beth creyó que esa cercanía sería para besarla, pero no, Stear sabía que algo no andaba bien y era verdad, la chica tenía un fuerte olor a alcohol y tabaco.

— ¡Beth! – la reprendió y ella abrió los ojos que ya había cerrado al pensar e imaginar el dulce beso de su príncipe y primer amor -. ¿Dónde has tomado alcohol?

— ¡En ningún lado!

— ¿Por qué mientes?

— No miento Stear – señalo ella, pero la mirada desafiante de Stear no le permitió seguirle mintiendo, no a él, si con solo mirarla la hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago -. Bueno, quizás con unos amigos

— ¿y tu madre lo sabe?

— Ella piensa que fui a hacer una tarea del cole y que aún no vuelvo a casa, le dije que pasarías por mí, así que no se quedó preocupada – sonrió Beth.

— ¿Qué? – exclamo Stear con sorpresa -. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

— Lo siento Stear…

— Beth, disculpa que te lo diga pero en realidad no sé qué te pasa, últimamente estás actuando muy extraño, haces cosas cuestionables y muy fuera de las reglas, primero le mientes a tu madre diciendo cosas que no son, luego me involucras en tus salidas clandestinas pretendiendo que yo te encubra, en algo que sé muy bien que está mal, ¿Qué ocurre contigo? ¿Qué sucedió con la inocente Beth, donde la has dejado? – cuestionó Stear con desconcierto -. No debes actuar de esa forma, te quiero Beth y no me parece que hagas ese tipo de cosas, ¡mucho menos tomar licor y fumar!, aun eres una niña ¿sabes cuánto daño le puede hacer eso a tu salud?

— ¡ya no soy una niña!, ¿Cuántas veces debo decirlo para que lo entiendas Stear?, ¿o que más debo hacer para que me creas? – dijo Beth mirándolo con la cabeza de lado y haciendo rostro de puchero. Él solo sacudía su cabeza de un lado a otro, desaprobando ese comportamiento, sin embargo y sin esperarlo Beth hizo algo inadecuado, se le lanzó al cuello rodeándolo entre sus brazos y lo besó.

— ¡Beth! – refutó Stear separándose de ella y sujetándola por los hombros -. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

— Por qué te quiero Stear, tú igual has dicho que me quieres.

— Si te quiero, pero no de la forma en que tú piensas. Eres como mi hermana Beth, además soy mayor que tú y por si lo olvidas también ¡soy tu profesor!, no está bien lo que has hecho, no, mejor intenta seguir tu vida normal como cualquier otra joven de tu edad, enamórate de un chico igual de adolescente que tú, seguro hay muchos interesados, eres muy bonita Beth – le aconsejo Stear intentando persuadirla, pero sin dejar de mostrar su desconcierto.

Las firmes palabras de Stear hicieron tambalear el mundo de Beth, su joven corazón comenzaba a recibir el primer y doloroso rechazo por parte del chico con el cual estaba ilusionada, así que lo que hizo fue mirarlo con los ojos aguados mientras pensaba que iba a argumentar.

— ¡A mí no me importa ningún otro muchacho!, ellos son chicos inmaduros y poco interesantes, a mí me interesas tu Stear, te amo a ti – replicó Beth, él solo lanzó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo, aún incrédulo de eso tan inesperado - ¡además!, ¿Qué tiene que ver que seas mayor?, no será que más bien no te parece que yo te moleste, ¡porque sigues amando a Candy!, porque a pesar de que ella nunca te haya amado, aun te aferras a su tonto recuerdo – espetó Beth furiosa manoteando y levantando la voz.

— No Beth, ¡no sigo enamorado de tu hermana! – respondió Stear con determinación. Beth no pudo contener asomar una sonrisa burlona -. Pero eso no quiere decir que tú te debas hacerte ilusiones vanas conmigo, no es justo para ti, eres una niña aún y yo soy ¡tú profesor de colegio!, es más, no puedo pensar en ti más que como una hermana pequeña. Es cierto que te he dicho que te quiero, pero no de la forma en que lo piensas.

Beth no contuvo sus lágrimas.

— ¿Por qué eres así conmigo? – mascullo la joven -. ¿Por qué?, ¡eres injusto! ¡yo si te amo!, y a mí no me importa la edad que tengas, ¡no eres un anciano! Y aunque lo fueras ¡el amor no tiene edad!, al menos no para mí.

Enfadada e indignada se alejó de su lado, llevaba el corazón hecho añicos ante el rechazo de Stear. Él no dejaba de sorprenderse ante la actitud de la jovencita, sin embargo no podía verla más que como una hermana, aunque no lo fuera.

Stear sabía que mucho menos podía asistir a su lado al baile, eso sin duda podría llegar a ser motivo de despido para él, los cotilleos al respecto relacionándolo de algún modo con ella serían inevitables, además que de sobra sabía que estaba prohibido hacerlo.

Todos esos aspectos eran incomprensibles para una joven mujer de la edad de Beth, ella solo podía pensar en el amor que le tenía, pero se cegaba al no cavilar las consecuencias que sus actos pudieran acarrearle a él, además también que no estaba tomando en cuenta los sentimientos de él.

Stear sabía que no debía dejarla irse sola, al menos no como se encontraba, así que a regañadientes, salió detrás de ella, la buscó por doquier y parecía haber desaparecido, comenzó a preocuparse por su paradero.

Tomo su auto y salió en su búsqueda, en su interior pensaba que lo más lógico sería que ella fuese directo a su hogar, sin embargo algo le decía que no había sido así.

Su intuición no estaba alejada de la realidad, luego de recorrer varias calles, la encontró, la joven pelirroja estaba sentada en un columpió del parque principal del complejo, tenía la mirada perdida y los ojos hinchados por las lágrimas.

Caminó hacia donde estaba y se sentó en el balancín aledaño al de ella.

— Me alegra que estés aquí, que haya podido encontrarte, estaba muy preocupado por ti – repuso Stear dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella, pero Beth no quería corresponderle, evitaba verlo desviando su rostro hacia un lado.

— ¿Por qué te has molestado en buscarme?, deberías estar tranquilo descansando – refuto ella, sin mirarle.

— Lo hago porque me importas – dijo Stear y ella al escuchar eso, lo miró.

— ¿es cierto?

— Sí, claro que es cierto.

— Pero solo me ves como a una hermana, más bien como a una niña, por no decir como a alguien insignificante.

— ¡Claro que no!, eres muy importante para mi Beth.

Stear se bajó de su balancín y se puso frente a ella, tomándola por ambas manos mirándola a los ojos, ella sonrojo su rostro y él la invito a pararse a su lado.

— ¿Aún quieres que vaya al baile contigo? – cuestionó él y ella asentó con la mirada -. Como eso no será posible por distintos motivos más que nada relacionados con mi trabajo, te propongo algo.

— ¿Qué?

— Podemos bailar aquí – sonrió Stear.

— Stear – repuso Beth, bajando el rostro -, estoy avergonzada contigo, por lo tonta que he sido, en realidad solo seguí el consejo de una amiga, me dijo que tomando y fumando podía agarrar valor para besarte y ahora me siento como lo que no quiero ser más. ¡una puberta tonta!

Stear asomó una sonrisa y la abrazó, mientras se movía de un lado a otro aparentemente bailando al compás de una música imaginaria. Él más que nada lo hacía por cumplir la ilusión de Beth, pero más adelante intentaría hacerle ver que entre ellos no podía haber nada.

Él no podía verla como algo más y estaba seguro que quizás más adelante se enamoraría de otro chico, ella en realidad era muy joven para sentir amor real por alguien, al menos eso creía él en ese momento.

::::::::::::::::::::::

Camila y Albert luego de aquel beso de fin de año, charlaron respecto a lo sucedido, pero Albert estaba dispuesto a olvidar y se lo hizo saber a ella, al principio Camila mostró renuencia y seguía empecinada en que no era la mujer ideal para alguien como él, sin embargo Albert insistió y a ella no le quedo más que creerle, sabía que sus palabras eran sinceras.

En realidad aun lo amaba y en sus adentros se sentía feliz de encontrarlo de nuevo, él había sido como su maravilloso regalo de año nuevo.

Algunos atardeceres transcurrieron y ya todos los amigos y familiares de Candy y Terry estaban enterados del matrimonio entre ellos. El ambiente lucía distinto, ya nada era como antes. Ellos se fueron a vivir a una residencia a las orillas de la ciudad, específicamente sobre aquella colina en donde él le había indicado a Candice con anterioridad, que solía visitar a lado de su padre.

La vista desde aquel lugar era majestuosa, se notaba los tonos azules del mar y la inmensidad que tenía, además de que los amaneceres y atardeceres coloreaban el cielo con sus tonos rojizos, sin duda era romántico pasar un momento así sobre aquella colina.

Los Grandchester tenían la dicha de haber pasado algunos días ya en aquella hermosa residencia, amándose o simplemente relajados en una silla colgante que colocaron en el pórtico.

— ¿Sabes amor?, uno de mis abogados me comentó que Archibald quiere hablar conmigo, le cuestioné si era por algún motivo relacionado con la empresa que tuvimos, pero dijo que no lo sabía – exclamo Terry, dejando el periódico que estaba leyendo sobre una pequeña mesa que había frente a él.

— ¿Entonces para que querrá verte? – cuestionó Candy con desconcierto. Ella estaba preocupada no quería que Archie discutiera con su esposo, ahora sus vidas eran pacíficas y cualquier cosa que significara dudas, no le parecía.

— No lo sé, supongo que algo no le quedó claro en cuanto a la separación de bienes de la empresa. Pero si te soy sincero, no quisiera hablar con él, no después de lo que sucedió.

— Amor yo también debo decirte que estoy preocupada, pero debemos olvidar los rencores y dejar el pasado atrás, ve y charla con él, quizás como dices solo quiera aclarar algunas cosas.

— Tienes razón, eso haré.

Archie inesperadamente había contactado a Terry por medio de su abogado, alegando que necesitaba hablar con él. Terry mostraba confusión al respecto, ya que hacía años que no había cruzado palabra con su ex amigo, sin embargo también quería saber que era lo que tenía que decirle.

:::::::::::::::::::

Ese mismo día por la tarde, Terrence acudió a la cita con Archibald, se encontraron en un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad. Terrence llegó a la entrada y cuestionó donde se encontraba Cornwell, la mesera le indicó donde aguardaba y se encamino junto a ella.

— ¡Hola Terry! – repuso Archie con una sonrisa, mientras Terrence solo lo miraba -. ¿Qué tal?

— Hola Archie, perdona que sea grosero contigo pero vine solo por compromiso, mi abogado me dijo que necesitabas hablar conmigo personalmente y aunque confieso que tuvo la intención de no hacerlo, al final dije; ¡qué más da!

— Veo que aún me guardas rencor por lo de Candy, ¿cierto? – dijo Archie. Terry solo puso sus ojos en blanco y se acomodó en la silla -. Creo que eso debería quedar atrás, me entere que te casaste con ella.

— Así es – afirmó Terry.

— Me alegro por ti. ¿sabes Terry?, el motivo por el cual quise que nos encontráramos de nuevo, no es por que quiera tratar asuntos relacionados con la empresa que tuvimos, eso hace mucho tiempo quedo saldado, más bien es por nuestra amistad.

— ¿nuestra amistad? – cuestionó con ironía Terry -. ¿Cuál amistad Archie?, creí que ya no éramos amigos, luego de nuestro pleito y de haberme traicionado pasándole a mis ex novias la información de mi vida, que por cierto es algo que aún no te he reclamado.

— Te lo dijo Susana, ¿verdad?

— ¡Eso que importa!, lo importante es que lo hiciste, que fingiste ser mi amigo, mientras pretendías arrebatarme a mi novia.

— ¡yo no pretendía nada Terry!, ¡tú no la merecías!

— Mira Archie, si solo hemos venido a discutir, será mejor que me vaya – espeto Terry haciendo amago de incorporarse.

— ¡Espera Terry!, lo siento yo no quería hablar de esa forma. En realidad necesitaba disculparme por lo que hice, tienes razón fui un mal amigo, pero quisiera que me perdonarás, creo que sonará gay – dijo Archie frotándose las sienes –. Pero te he extrañado, extraño nuestra amistad.

— Archie, debo decirte que ahora soy un hombre casado, que el casanovas Terrence Grandchester ha quedado atrás, ya mi etapa de soltero llegó a su fin, no tengo la intención de volver a esa vida, si quieres mi perdón, lo tienes, porque gracias al amor de mi esposa he aprendido también a olvidar.

— No Terry, no quisiera volver a tener esa clase de amistad contigo, más bien solo ser amigos, olvidar las tonterías pasadas como dices y superar todo.

— ¿tu superaste el amor que decías sentir por Candy? – cuestionó Terry dándole un sorbo a su taza de café -. ¿o la sigues amando?

— No, ya lo he superado, he comprendido que ella te ama a ti y que tú eres como mi hermano y te apreció Terry – dijo Archie en tono serio -. Solo necesitaba saber que me disculpabas, si te molesta que vuelva a hablarte, no lo haré, puedes vivir tranquilo.

Archie se incorporó sacó su billetera, dejó unos dólares sobre la mesa;

— Creo que eso es suficiente para pagar la cuenta – sonrió Archie -, esta vez yo invitó.

Terrence no mencionó algún otro argumento, estaba sorprendido de la actitud de Archie, así que ni siquiera supo que más podría hacer, aunque reconocía que él también extrañaba la amistad sincera que alguna vez tuvieron.

* * *

 **Hola, gracias por continuar a mi lado, les saludo con una nueva actualización, esta historia ya casi llega a su fin. Que estén muy bien. Besos.**

 **Agradeciendo Reviews:**

 **Brisi-Tete-Iliana4-ANALAURA-SkarlletNorman-Flaquita-XFTO-AmyCL-MaryJaimes. Gracias por sus comentarios chicas, les aprecio, Saludos.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Capítulo 48.**

La luz del umbral de la habitación de Candy y Terry, iluminaba la mitad del rostro de él, quien yacía sentado sobre la cama, justo a la medianoche, ya que sin poder dormir decidió que debía ir a tomar un vaso con agua.

¿Sucede algo mi amor? – le cuestionó Candy poniendo una mano sobre su espalda, justo cuando estaba por pararse.

No, es solo que no puedo dormir, no te preocupes, iré por un vaso con agua.

Terry, ¿sigues pensando en tu charla con Archie?

No.

En serio amor, creo que sí estás pensando en eso. Yo considero que deberías darle una oportunidad, a lo mejor en verdad está arrepentido, él y tú fueron amigos por mucho tiempo y es injusto que ahora estén distanciados.

Candy la amistad que tuve con Archie, no fue precisamente la mejor, más que nada era mi amigo de fiestas, pero solo eso.

No sé porque presiento que no solo era así, en verdad Terry debes pensar bien las cosas – añadió Candy.

Quizás.

Terrence se incorporó y camino hacia la puerta tomando rumbo a la cocina a servirse su vaso con agua para despejar sus pensamientos. Era cierto lo que Candy decía, él se mostraba pensativo debido a la charla con Archie. Ahora había dos personas especiales para él, distanciados de su vida, su madre y su antiguo mejor amigo.

Aunque no le dijera a Candy al respecto y siempre que ella lo cuestionará, él respondiera que todo estaba bien, no lo era así, sentía desconcierto al pensar que su madre no aceptara a su esposa.

:::::::::::::::::

Los meses parecían transcurrir aprisa, ya era finales de febrero, apenas hacía dos meses, Albert y Camila se habían reconciliado en un maravilloso beso de fin de año, ahora hasta tenían planeada su boda, esta vez harían lo posible porque todo saliera a la perfección.

Camila amor, nos llegó un mail de Candy – exclama Albert con una sonrisa, mientras Camila yace sobre una acogedora silla reclinable.

Sí y ¿Qué es lo que dice? – cuestiona con interés Camila.

Luego de aquel fin de año, deciden hacer un viaje juntos. Albert le propone que lo acompañe en algunos viajes de negocios que ya tenía planeados, ahora menos que nunca quiere estar alejado de ella, así que se le hace fácil que lo acompañe por doquier, al menos en diversas ciudades dentro del país.

Dice que… espera…

¿Qué? – cuestiona de nuevo Camila muy desconcertada – anda amor, no te aproveches de mi ceguera.

Eso jamás –le dice él. Camila escucha que la impresora parece estar imprimiendo un documento-, mejor lo imprimiré para leerlo a tu lado.

Gracias, eres muy lindo Albert, por eso te amo.

Yo igual –exclama Albert, sentándose a su lado-. El mail dice; Queridos Albert y Camila, espero estén muy bien, les tengo una excelente noticia, pensaba decírsela cuando volvieran, pero no puedo esperar más ya le informe a todo el mundo-. Seguro ahí sonrío.

Si, debe ser, Candy es muy risueña.

El mail sigue diciendo: ya le informe a todo el mundo y están felices de saber, ¡que estoy embarazada!, tengo un mes de gestación, así que los obligaré a volver pronto porque mi hijo necesita unos padrinos.

¿Candy está embarazada? –exclama Camila con emoción-. Es una excelente noticia, seguro mi tío esta que irradia de felicidad. Gracias a dios que le permitirá ver a su nieto, estoy tan feliz amor.

Camila rodeo la cintura de Albert, ahí donde estaba junto a ella e intentó buscar sus labios hallándolos. La felicidad invadía los corazones de todos, la noticia era algo alentadora, mucho más para los Grandchester, quienes esperaban a su primogénito.

:::::::::::::::::::

Siete meses después en la mansión Grandchester pero en Londres, Richard y Margaret habían recibido la maravillosa noticia, a pesar de todo Margaret continuaba firme en su decisión de no hablar con su hijo ni con su esposa, sin embargo, hubo algo que de irremediable forma la tenía que hacer reaccionar.

¿no irás conmigo a Estados Unidos? – cuestionó Richard a su obstinada esposa, mientras ella fruncía los labios clavando su mirada en el plato con comida frente a ella, mismo que no había siquiera tocado.

No, si tú quieres ir, ya te dije que lo hagas solo.

La boda de Susana será en un mes, deberías aprovechar e ir antes, o es que ya no piensas asistir.

Claro que pienso asistir. Susana es como mi hija.

Sí y también como la mía, pero en verdad Margaret no puedo creer que le des más importancia a Susana que a tu propio hijo, ¡tendrás un nieto!, no era lo que siempre quisiste.

Sí, pero no con esa mujer.

Si es por lo del dinero, ya sabes que Candice White es hija de un millonario moribundo.

¡Si lo sé!, no es por el dinero, esa mujer no me parece. Para mí siempre será una simple mucama insignificante, aunque se cambie y transforme en toda una dama.

Ya es una dama.

¡Para mí, no!

¿Piensas seguir toda la vida así?

¡hasta que muera!

De acuerdo – exclamo Richard, dejando a un lado la servilleta que tenía en su regazo e incorporándose -. Esta misma tarde partiré y le diré a tu hijo que ya no tiene madre. Que Margaret Grandchester falleció.

¿Qué cosas dices Richard?

Lo que escuchaste. ¿no has dicho que nunca lo perdonarás?, ¿Qué caso tiene entonces seguir creyendo que su madre será distinta cuando no es así?

Creo que me ofendes Richard.

No te ofendo Margaret, estoy diciendo la verdad. Por una vez en tu vida, date la oportunidad de liberarte de ese orgullo, de esa obstinación y ceder, mira hagamos algo, vayamos juntos a América, conoce a tu nieto y si luego de verlo quieres seguir en ese plan, de acuerdo, no te juzgaré.

No quiero ir.

Por favor Margaret, ¿me sigues amando?

Eso que tiene que ver.

Mucho, sí aún me amas, te suplico que me acompañes a visitar a nuestro nieto, como ya te dije lo conoces y ya, tu misma descubrirás si puedes o no amarlo, ¿tenemos un trato?

Richard extendió su mano y Margaret solo lo miro con desconcierto, aún seguía dudosa de que hacer. En sus adentros tenía la intención de conocer a su nieto, de saber cómo era si se parecería a Terry, pero su orgullo le impedía dar su brazo a torcer.

::::::::::::::::::::::

Candy a duras penas podía caminar con aquella redonda y gran panza que traía a cuestas, le era un poco complicado andar con normalidad, pero aun así decide salir y encontrarse con Archie.

Este mismo sigue pendiente de ellos, hasta hace unos pocos meses le ha pedido perdón a Candy por su mal comportamiento con ella en años pasados, sin embargo Terry aún se mantiene renuente de excusarlo, así que le parece buena idea ayudarse por su esposa.

Hola Archie, me alegra que hayas venido.

Hola Candy, creo que ya no debes salir en ese estado, me preocupa verte así, creo que te estás arriesgando mucho.

No te preocupes Archie. Lo hice porque necesitaba hablar contigo y no podía hacerlo por teléfono, tenía que ser personal. Mira he conseguido que Terry…

¡Hola Archie! – interrumpió Terry. Archie trago en seco al verlo aparecerse tan de pronto sin darse cuenta.

Terry – exclama Archie parándose de donde estaba – que sorpresa.

¿pensaste que dejaría venir sola a mi esposa en ese estado?

No… yo – titubeó Archie.

No te preocupes Archie, no estoy enfadado – asomo una sonrisa Terrence, que de inmediato hizo que Archie se sintiera más en confianza.

Todo estaba resultando bien, gracias a Candy los amigos de antaño volvían a charlar como antes, pero ya nada sería igual, uno de ellos estaba casada y más que comprometido con su esposa y su futuro hijo.

Por otro lado Archie aún seguía soltero pero mantenía una relación estable con una joven quien aún nadie conocía, parecía muy entusiasmado y el anterior amor que decía sentir por Candy había quedado en el olvido, ahora la apreciaba como la esposa de su amigo, lo más valioso para él era la amistad de Terry.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Por otro lado, Stear ahora a pesar de haber rechazado a Beth, parecía interesarse cada vez más en ella, ya no como una hermana, ella aunque le había prometido no mencionar más al respecto aún permanecía amándolo.

Estaba convirtiéndose en su amor platónico, o al menos eso creía. Cierto día ambos se encontraban en la sala de estar de los White, en aquel apartamento donde Beth vivía con su madre. La señora White como era lo usual estaba en casa de los Ardley charlando con la madre de Stear, quien era su mejor amiga.

¿Nunca te has preguntado de que tanto hablarán nuestras madres? – cuestiono Beth a Stear, mientras él sacaba cuentas con la calculadora. Aún seguía siendo profesor particular de Beth, específicamente de matemáticas, ya que casualmente ella siempre necesitaba de su ayuda.

Supongo que de cuestiones cotidianas – respondió Stear siguiendo inmerso en lo que estaba haciendo. Beth lo miro, notando que aquella barba incipiente que tenía lo hacía lucir apuesto, por lo regular siempre andaba afeitado, pero esta vez quizás olvido hacerlo, aunque para ella era todo un acontecimiento contemplarlo.

Ah –dijo Beth, mordiendo la goma de borrar del lápiz que tenía entre su mano-. Stear.

¿Sí?

¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Claro, la que sea – exclamo Stear, haciendo unas anotaciones en la libreta de cuadros que tenía sobre la mesa.

¿Tienes novia?

Beth – respondió dejando ahora sí a un lado su bolígrafo y mirándola-. Dijimos que no hablaríamos más de ese tema, ¿no es así?

Sí, pero solo quiero saber eso, es que se me hace difícil pensar que no hayas tenido novias, ahora que lo pienso nunca te he conocido alguna.

Será porque nunca te las he presentado – respondió él. Beth sintió un leve estrujo en su pecho, eran celos.

¿En serio? Y ¿has tenido muchas? – cuestionó la joven con interés.

Si, algunas – responde Stear con seriedad.

¿es en serio? – cuestiona de nuevo Beth con interés e incrédula. Solo de pensarlo se le revuelve el estómago.

Claro que no, estoy bromeando contigo. Es más, ahora no tengo novia, pero ya te dije que no tengo interés en hacerlo, lo más importante para mí es mi trabajo.

¿Sabes Stear?, creo que cuando conozcas a alguien y te enamores, me será difícil aceptar a esa chica.

Stear se la queda viendo con fijeza, contempla que sus ojos azules se cristalizan al decirlo, parece que en verdad está muy enamorada de él.

Stear también está confundido, esa convivencia tan cercana y amena con ella, lo hacen dudar de sus sentimientos, pero no quiere enamorarse de nuevo, Beth es muy joven para él y no está en sus planes truncar su vida.

Sin planearlo, un impulso lo hace pararse de donde esta y dirigirse hacia la joven, allí la toma de la mano, invitándola a incorporarse a su lado, ella lo hace, ambos ahora están parados de frente, se miran a los ojos, Stear es llevado por un empuje, se inclina más hacia ella y se acerca con cuidado hacia esos labios sonrosados y pequeños.

Beth tiembla al sentir esa cercanía, si él llega a besarla ese será su primer beso sincero y real, antes lo había besado, pero ella le robo aquel beso y seguro fue tosco e inexperto, que ni cosquillas sintió, pero ahora era distinto, ella sentía que él la contemplaba de una forma particular y distinta.

Beth yo… -justo cuando intenta decirle algo, suena el timbre del teléfono fijo.

¡Maldición! – dice Beth en sus adentros, para luego decir en voz alta – iré a contestar.

Quien llama es Terrence, dice estar en el hospital y que Candy ha entrado a labor de parto, les avisa que su hijo está por nacer y que le encantaría a él y a su esposa que todos estén presentes. Beth da un brinco de felicidad, gritando ¡ya nacerá!


	50. CAPITULO 50

**Capítulo 50.**

Candy dio a luz a una hermosa niña, que a simple vista tendría los ojos de su padre y el hermoso cabello de su madre. Toda la familia se encontraba reunida en la sala de espera, los primeros en ver a ese retoño, sin lugar a dudas debían ser los padres. Después poco a poco fueron pasando los demás miembros de la familia.

\- Tu hija es hermosa, Candy —exclamó Jennifer contemplando a la pequeña bebe, de piel blanca, que yacía recostada del brazo de su madre—. Me alegra que todo haya salido bien, hija. Terry está muy feliz ¿ya lo notaste?

\- Si mamá, se le ve muy contento, eso a mí también me llena de dicha, a pesar de todo siento paz en mi corazón —añadió Candy sin dejar de mirar a su bebé.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices, Candy?, existe acaso algo que te aflija —inquirió Jennifer. Candy aunque estaba muy feliz, tenía algo en su interior que no le permitía estar tan tranquila.

Candy alzó la mirada y sus verdes luceros observaron a su madre, con ellos melancólicos no bastaron más palabras para descubrir lo que tenía.

\- ¿Es por la madre de Terry, verdad?

\- Si mamá. Esa señora no ha querido cruzar palabra con su hijo, por mi culpa.

\- No te culpes mi amor, tú no tienes nada que ver en eso. El hecho que a esa mujer no le haya parecido la decisión de su hijo, no es algo que deba afectarte, es más, deberías estar feliz. Tienes salud, un esposo que te ama y ahora una hermosa niña que será tu razón de ser, como tú y Beth lo fueron siempre para mí —concilió Jennifer haciendo entrar en razón a Candy.

\- Si mamá, tienes mucho de cierto en tus palabras. Pero también me preocupa que Terry se sienta afligido por ese hecho, él no lo demuestra porque quizás no quiere que me preocupe, pero podría jurar que le duele el rechazo de su madre. Hace unos meses intentó hablar con ella por teléfono, el señor Richard respondió y Terry quiso que le pasara a su madre, como tenía el altavoz, escuche que a lo lejos se oyó su voz, diciendo tajante que no quería saber de ese hombre, al que ya no consideraba… hijo —Jennifer se tapó la boca con ambas manos, muy sorprendida. Era difícil discernir como una mujer que era madre, de un único hijo, podía comportarse de esa manera, imperturbable.

\- Pues que mala es esa mujer Candy, jamás imagine que Margaret Grandchester llegara a despreciar a su hijo de esa manera. Antes juraba que lo era todo para ella.

\- No es por él mamá. Es por mí —objetó Candy, pestañeando y tallándose el puente de la nariz con la mano que tenía en libertad.

\- Pues ya te dije, que la ignores, olvídala Candy. Ciertamente es tu suegra y siempre sabrás que así es, pero la vida no puede ser perfecta. Yo siempre estuve sola, nunca supe de una suegra y menos de un marido que me quisiera como lo hace Terry contigo, que incluso desafiará a su propia familia por mí. Y aun así me mantuve en pie, lo mismo tienes que hacer tú.

\- Así es mamá. Gracias y tienes toda la razón, quizás me siento así por la bebé, me hubiese gustado que su abuela la conociera. Pero con nuestro cariño le bastará y sobrará a Tamara —predijo Candy, dándole un sutil beso a la bebé sobre la delicada y pequeña frente recién nacida.

\- ¿Así que Tamara, eh? —cuestionó Jennifer con una sonrisa.

\- Si mamá. Terry y yo hemos decidido ponerle ese nombre, aunque aún no es un hecho, ya que estábamos decidiendo entre ese o Carly.

\- Estaría bien—dijo Jennifer—: Tamara.

….

En el aeropuerto recién arribaban, Richard y Margaret, quien a regañadientes decidió ir y encontrarse con su hijo, además de conocer a su nieto. Con premura Richard se dirigió hacia la limusina Lincoln color negra que aguardaba por ellos, incluso dejando atrás a Margaret.

\- Richard, espera —exclamo Margaret, alzando la voz para ser escuchada por su desesperado esposo.

\- Lo siento Margaret, pero es que ya es muy tarde, nos retrasamos muchísimo, debimos haber llegado desde ayer. Aun no comprendo cómo te fui a hacer caso de irnos a quedar a la nueva residencia de Susana y su esposo, Neal. Debí haberme quedado en la casa de mi hijo y su esposa —concilió Richard, entrando al auto después de que su esposa lo había hecho. El chofer que con amabilidad les abrió la puerta, cerró la misma luego de que ellos entraron, rodeo el auto y se dirigió hacia el lugar del conductor.

\- Bah, ya deberías de dejar de alegar, hemos llegado a la ciudad, pronto verás a tu nieto, no te angusties. Quien no debió haber venido fui yo —espeto Margaret frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

\- De eso nada, Margaret. Bien sabes que me prometiste que vendrías, ahora no hay nada que puedas hacer —Richard aprovechó para servirse una copa de Champagne, de la botella que había frente a ellos ubicada estratégicamente.

A pesar de refutar al respecto, Margaret reconocía que en sus adentros sentía la ilusión de conocer a su primer nieto, aunque este fuera hijo de Candice White, a quien nunca considero de su agrado.

El hospital a Richard le pareció muy lejano y a Margaret demasiado cercano. La limusina se aparcó en el estacionamiento principal, en donde solo tres autos aparte de ese, le hacían compañía. Era un panorama nocturno, pero Richard tenía la firme certeza de que los afortunados padres con su primer bebé seguían allí.

Margaret fue la primera en bajar del auto, al hacerlo, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y pestañeo un poco nerviosa, no tanto por conocer a su nieto, más bien por su orgullo. Titubeaba al suponer que aquel encuentro pudiera hacerla cambiar de parecer, no obstante intentaba no mostrar su desconcierto.

Demasiado tarde, porque Richard, al ser su esposo la conocía muy bien y sabía qué clase de gestos articulaba cuando se sentía inquieta, pero él intentaba no decirle nada al respecto, solo sonreía para sus adentros, al imaginar que ese pequeño ángel, llegará a tocar esa dura coraza que Margaret se había formado.

\- ¿Estás lista? —cuestionó Richard rodeando la cintura de su esposa con su brazo, para caminar a su lado hacia el acceso al sanatorio.

\- ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? —dijo ella, levantando el mentón e irguiendo su espalda lo más que podía para avanzar con pasos firmes hacia su objetivo.

\- De acuerdo —expuso él.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia el lugar donde estaba ubicada Candy, primero llegaron a la sala de espera, en donde esta vez solo estaba Terry en compañía de su de nuevo amigo; Archie.

\- Terry, hijo —dijo Richard acercándose a Terry para darle un abrazo y una suave palmada en la espalda. De la misma forma saludo a Archibald.

Mientras Terry abrazaba a su padre, observó por encima de uno de los hombros de este, a Margaret, quien solo contemplaba esa escena sin acercarse aún o añadir algo.

\- Me alegra que hayas venido, mamá —aceptó Terry con sinceridad, al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una cálida sonrisa. Margaret rodo sus ojos sobre el rostro de su hijo, descubrió aquella luz que irradiaba, algo que nunca antes había visto en él. Era feliz, entonces ¿Por qué ella no podía serlo también?

Sin poder contener más su emoción de volver a ver a su hijo, luego de tanto tiempo de haberse mantenido en una postura negativa ante él y descubrir que él no le guardaba ningún rencor, todo lo contrario se alegraba de verla. Decidió dejar a un lado su orgullo y lanzarse hacía sus brazos.

\- Hijo, mi Terry. Te he extrañado tanto —Las lágrimas se presentaron sobre sus mejillas, recorriendo su maquillado rostro, desproporcionando su perfecto aspecto, que solía nunca perturbar.

\- Yo igual mamá —Terry se sintió también muy feliz con la actitud inesperada de su madre, por un momento llego a suponer que ella nunca iría a ese hospital a conocer a su nieta. Así que él de igual manera, se conmovió junto a ella. Luego de unos breves segundos decidió informar—. Es bueno que estén aquí, ya nació… fue niña, es una hermosa niña mamá. ¿Quieres conocerla?

Margaret dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de Terry, pero Richard le sujeto la mano y entorno sus ojos hacia ella. Con la mirada le pudo dar la confianza que necesitaba, así que solo resoplo resignada y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Claro que queremos conocerla —intervino Richard, luego de la aceptación de su esposa.

En su recorrido por el largo pasillo que los conducía hasta la habitación en donde se encontraba Candy, aun con la bebé, a quien no quería soltar para nada aunque en ocasiones se le entumeciera el brazo. Terry les sugirió a sus padres que solo una persona podía pasar a la vez, que como apenas había nacido la niña, esas fueron las indicaciones dadas por el médico.

\- Entonces, estaría bien que entrarás primero tú, Margaret — le sugirió Richard. Margaret sabía que ya no había marcha atrás, se encontraban frente a la blanca puerta de madera que brindaba acceso a la recamara donde se hallaba Candy y su hija. Tenía que verla, charlar con su nuera, aquella mujer que aún no aceptaba y a quien consideraba una arribista. Aunque bien supiera que no tenía necesidad de eso.

\- No, Richard —se negó—. Mejor, entra tú y luego seguiré yo.

Su esposo volcó sus ojos hacia ella y le dijo en un susurro; no pasara nada. Escuchar esas palabras la hicieron reconocer que no podía seguirse negando. Ya había aceptado, estaba allí, tenía que comportarse como la adulta que era y dirigirse a conocer a su nieta, por ella lo hacía, no por Candy.

\- Bueno, entonces…

\- Entraré —asintió Margaret interrumpiendo el hablar de su hijo.

\- Bien —aceptó Terry girando la chapa de la puerta e invitándola a pasar, con un gesto en su mano.

Margaret avanzó a paso lento pero decidido. La habitación tenía las paredes en un tono blanco, al fondo había una mesa llena de obsequios, además de retratos de Candy y Terry juntos y felices. La rubia de cabellos dorados estaba durmiendo y a su lado se encontraba la niña, una hermosa pequeña de tez nívea, que de igual forma dormía.

La señora Grandchester dio cinco pasos y se colocó a un costado de la mesa de cristal donde yacían esos portarretratos, cogió uno entre sus manos y confirmó que en efecto nunca había visto a su hijo tan feliz, a pesar de todo, la sonrisa de Candy en ese retrato era sincera, se notaba a simple vista.

Durante mucho tiempo, Margaret Grandchester siempre ambicionó lo mejor para su hijo. Al nacer Terry, ella supo que sería su razón de ser, lo fue aún más, tiempo después en que descubrió que ella tenía un quiste en su matriz, el cual dañó su capacidad de seguir procreando.

Pero ahora que estaba parada frente a esa joven rubia, que no se pretendía despegar ni un momento de su hija y notando en repetidas ocasiones el rostro de su hijo en la fotografía, inquirió que eso era todo. Aquel amor sincero, bastaba y sobraba para alejar el orgullo que acallaba sus buenos sentimientos.

Cuando por fin decidió dejar el retrato de nuevo en su lugar, luego de derramar una sutil lágrima sincera. Una suave voz susurro a sus espaldas.

\- ¿Es usted señora Grandchester? ¿La madre de Terry? —cuestionó la voz de Candy, que recién despertaba y se estaba percatando de aquella presencia en su habitación.

Margaret, por enésima vez tomo una bocanada de aire en sus pulmones y la expulso con lentitud. Sus ojos rodaron los edificios que se notaban detrás de la ventana y supo que aquello que había pensado, era hora de ponerlo en marcha.

\- Sí, soy Margaret —afirmó, girándose con lentitud para mirarla de frente. Candy abrió sus ojos de forma muy expresiva sin poder creer aun lo que veía, así que decidió asomar una sonrisa.

\- Me alegra que haya venido—Fue sincera—. ¿Quiere conocer a Tamara? Venga, acérquese, ¿Le apetece tenerla en brazos? —Margaret pestañeó y esbozó una sutil sonrisa.

\- Sí —admitió. Con ligero nerviosismo fue directo a tomar a la pequeña entre sus brazos. Ese momento fue especial, no podía negarlo, lo estaba siendo, la niña abrió sus ojos justo en el instante en que su abuela la sostuvo. La mujer contemplo a la bebé como si de un preciado tesoro se tratará. Tenía la piel suave y aterciopelada, unos ligeros cabellos rizados se asomaban sobre su menuda frente, los ojos a pesar de no estar bien definidos aun por tratarse de un recién nacido, podía deducirse que tendrían el tono de los de su padre—. Es hermosa, seguro se parecerá más a Terry de lo que ya se parece, cuando crezca.

\- Sí, todos han dicho lo mismo—indicó Candy. Algo en su interior le confirmaba a la rubia que aquella mirada devota con la que Margaret observaba a su nieta, le aseguraba que había tocado su corazón. Durante su estancia en el hospital Candy agradeció y pidió mucho al cielo, el deseo de que esa dura mujer se ablandará y llegará a conocer a su nieta y hacer feliz a su hijo con su presencia, justo eso estaba sucediendo—. Qué bueno que ha venido Sra. Grandchester, ¿Sabe? Su hijo la extraño mucho, él estaba muy afligido al pensar que se mantendría distante mucho más tiempo, pero me alegra que haya decidido alegrarnos con estar aquí.

\- Gracias, Candice —Sin esperarlo, las palabras brotaron con sinceridad—. Pero deberías agradecerle a Richard por haberme convencido. Reconozco que no he sido una buena mujer contigo ni con mi hijo. Pero en este breve tiempo, me he dado cuenta que él es feliz y yo debería de serlo también. Sé que lo amas y eso es suficiente para mí, además le has dado una hermosa hija que sin duda cambiará sus días…. Esperaría que me disculparás por ser tan burda con mi hijo y contigo, en verdad, quiero ser distinta.

\- No tiene que disculparse señora Grandchester. Yo amo a Terry y nada me hace más dichosa que verlo feliz y sé que ahora lo es, eso para mí es más que suficiente. Y de igual manera le reitero mi alegría de verla aquí, seguro no me creerá si le digo que le rogué al cielo por que viniera y justo eso ocurrió.

\- No soy muy creyente, pero tengo la firme certeza de que cuando anhelas algo con mucha pasión, se hace realidad. Gracias Candy —premió Margaret. Por más que lo pensaba, no podía dejar de reconocer que Candy era una joven muy noble, su apacible carácter, su sinceridad y calidez, habían logrado enamorar de tal forma a su hijo. Ella no se había dado el tiempo de conocerla bien, pero ahora, añoraba hacerlo.

….

En la sala de espera. Terry se estaba quedando sin uñas de tanto mordérselas a cada momento, cada vez que veía a alguien venir del pasillo "A", en donde se encontraban las habitaciones de las mujeres que habían dado a luz, giraba su mirada en esa dirección, esperanzado en ver a su madre volver y escucharla decir que todo estaba bien, que no había habido discusión con Candy.

Terry al saber la desaprobación que Margaret siempre tuvo hacía Candy, temía que algo malo sucediera, algo como una riña entre ellas, donde en definitiva su madre cortara cualquier relación con ellos.

El alma le volvió al cuerpo, al descifrar la silueta de su madre acercarse hacia donde aguardaban por ella. La mujer lucía fresca y traía una sonrisa ceñida en sus labios.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? —se irguió Terry como un resorte, de su asiento.

\- Todo bien. Te felicito hijo, tu bebé, es preciosa —sonrió Margaret con seguridad. Terry resoplo sosegado ante tal respuesta.

Posterior a eso, también Richard paso a conocer a su nieta. Ambos abuelos se encantaron con la pequeña, Tamara, que sin esperarlo cambiaría sus vidas, dándole na mejor razón de ser.

…

Los malos entendidos habían quedado atrás, ahora todos se encontraban felices y dispuestos a seguir lo que les deparara el destino, unidos, como una familia. Las penas, tristezas y rencores formaban parte del olvido. Aquella niña de ojos azules, vino a darle un giro a sus existencias, a hacerles comprender lo valioso que es amar y vivir de forma pacífica, aceptando lo que te ha dado la vida.

Sin imaginarlo, Candy y Terry se conocieron, cambiaron por completo sus vidas y se enamoraron, ahora no podían vivir el uno sin el otro, y mucho menos sin su hija. Candy siendo feliz al cuidar de su niña de tiempo completo y Terrence regresando al mundo de los negocios, pero ahora como administrador del complejo Grandchester.

Tiempo después del nacimiento de Tamara. Albert y Camila se casaron frente a la playa, la boda fue pequeña, pero recibieron la compañía de los seres que más amaban, su familia. Luego de un año tuvieron a su primer hijo, a quien decidieron llamar Jacob. En honor al padre de Candice que ese mismo año falleció, víctima del cáncer, que al menos le dio la dicha de darle más tiempo de vida para conocer a su nieta y ver feliz a su hija, además de recuperar el perdón de Jennifer.

Archie, decidió un inusual día presentar a su novia, con la que demoró tres años para casarse. Esa chica resulto ser Annie Britter, la amiga de Candy, además de la mujer que sedujo a Terry. Sin embargo eso eran aguas pasadas y Annie nunca mostró un interés más allá de una simple atracción física por Grandchester, así que aquello formaba parte del olvido.

Stear y Beth, siguieron encontrando miradas y ocasiones a solas que les demostraban lo enamorados que estaban, sin embargo no fue hasta que Beth cumplió dieciocho años, cuando Stear supo que era el momento de declarar su amor, no obstante Beth tuvo que ir a la universidad y su relación se mantenía a través de mails y visitas de parte de Stear al campus donde se encontraba su novia, mismo que era en la universidad de Massachusetts.

Lo importante de todo, fue que cada una de las parejas, lograron ser felices. En especial, Candy y Terry, quienes a pesar del tiempo, la distancia y cualquier inconveniente que pudiera presentárseles, siempre seguirían amándose, porque sin imaginarlo, se enamoraron de una manera inusual, para toda la vida.

 **FIN.**

 **…**

 **¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?, espero que estén muy bien. Siento haberme demorado con esta historia, pero aquí les obsequió el capítulo final. No les aseguro que haya epilogo porque he dejado, espero que claro, la vida de los otros personajes posterior a esto.**

 **Agradezco que hayan permanecido a mi lado durante toda esta historia, que si fue un poco larga, Jejeje. Mil gracias. Saben que les aprecio mucho.**

 **Agradezco a todos los que me comentaron a lo largo de este fic, su valioso review alegró mis días. No podré agradecer a cada quien, porque pase rapidito, aunque saben que no me cansó de agradecerles.**

 **PD: Para quienes me tienen agregada al Facebook, tuve un problema con mi cuenta y me la deshabilitaron, trataré de recuperarla, sino luego les comparto otra.**

 **Saludos. Besos y abrazos. Les deseo lo mejor para este 2016. Que todos sus sueños se hagan realidad, recuerden siempre soñar, imaginar y sobre todo sonreír, que eso sin duda es vitamina para el alma. Espero seguir con ustedes compartiendo mis locuras y que sigan brindándome un pedacito de su tiempo. Bendiciones a todos.**

 **Nos leemos pronto. Chau.**


End file.
